


Grand

by shedreams0flove



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 304,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedreams0flove/pseuds/shedreams0flove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected schedule change has just kicked off an intense weekend for events manager  Lauren Williams. After receiving news that the MGM Grand will now be hosting one of the largest comic conventions of the year, Lauren finds herself staying late at work and frustrated before the ensuing madness of the weekend that awaits her. But when she encounters an interesting and unexpected guest in the hotel elevator and bar, her plans seem to change and the weekend becomes a little easier to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You have got to be kidding me.” Lauren’s voice was stern and irritated as she scrolled through the email she had dreaded opening.

“What?” Her assistant Devin asked.

“Jesus Christ. I’m going home. It’s late. And I’m going to be here all goddamn weekend.” Lauren shook her head, ignoring her assistant and leaving her office. She didn’t even bother to close her office door behind her, instead, focusing on the shot of Jack she was about to order downstairs. She heard her office door close abruptly followed by the soft sounds of Devin running after her. He joined her a moment later, iPad and iPhone in hand.

“Are you worried about the meeting halls tomorrow? We’re used to this. We can handle this. Remember iHeart? Now THAT was ba-” “Devin. Shut up. I’m irritated.” She said, trying to reign in her annoyance at his attempt to soothe her nerves. “I can be irritated whenever and for whatever reason I want.”

“I just meant th-”

“I know what you meant. But that doesn’t fix the problem here. I’m irritated because the convention center had to move that comic thing here with almost no notice. That’s a lot of people inside the meeting halls at once. These people won’t be in the arena like at iHeart. Every last ballroom and meeting hall is booked solid this weekend. That almost NEVER happens. Even in Vegas.”

“What comic thing?” Devin asked, confused.

“See, this is why I’m irritated. Did you even check your email this morning? If you’d bothered to check, you’d have known that the convention center’s A/C broke down and they were trying to fix it today before the convention tomorrow. I guess it’s blowing heat instead of cold air.

“Did they fix it?”

“No. I just heard back from their coordinator and now the comic convention is here tomorrow through Sunday instead. That’s an extra fifteen thousand people in this building that we’re not prepared for.”

“Oh…”

“So I’m going to leave because I’ve been here all day without a single minute to do anything other than organize how this could work. And you’re going to go call in some extra people to run the floors this weekend. And then you’re going to check your fucking email. This shouldn’t be news to you.” Lauren said, her tone harsh but exhausted.

“I’m sorry, Lauren.” He said, his voice small and defeated.

“It’s fine, Devin. Just… stay on top of things, alright?” She said, waving him off and pressing the call button for the elevator. “Be here at seven tomorrow to make sure the volunteers for that convention can get in and finish setting up. I’ll be in around nine.”

Devin nodded and disappeared around the corner, leaving Lauren to wait for the elevator in peace. How on earth she was surprised this could happen was lost on her. It’s not like she’d never run into event scheduling issues before, but somehow this one trumped them all. Running the MGM Grand’s event spaces was a challenge, but one she had always conquered with relative ease. This weekend, though, would be hell and she knew it. She sighed and leaned on the wall, waiting for the elevator’s pleasant ding to sound.


	2. Chapter 2

The casino floor was buzzing and alive, the high-pitched trills and dings of slot machines echoed along with the excited yelps and shouts of the guests lucky enough to win them. Lauren payed no attention to anyone or anything as she made a straight shot into the hotel’s whiskey bar and pulled up a barstool.

“Hey, there’s my girl!” The bartender shouted from the opposite end. Keagan strode over to where Lauren sat and leaned his muscular arms against the bar, taking her hands in his own. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He said softly, kissing her hands before reaching under the bar and presenting her with a tumbler.

“Just came to see your beautiful face and drown my worries in a nice glass of liquid sin.”

“You sure do know how to melt a man’s heart.”

“Yep. That’s why there’s a line of suitors outside.” Lauren said, winking as she showcased the dwindling number of bar patrons.

“What’s the poison of the evening?”

“I could go for some Jack. He never does me wrong.”

Keagan nodded at her usual choice, pouring the warm, amber liquid into her glass and watching as she tossed it back in one big gulp. He poured another glass and turned his attention to another patron, leaving Lauren in her own little world. In another smooth drink, the whiskey was gone and she felt the slight burn of it as it seemed to seep into all of her muscles, loosening the knots and tension she’d had the entire day.

“You oughta just leave the bottle.” Lauren said smoothly when Keagan returned with another refill. He raised his eyebrow at her and set it down. “Don’t worry. I’ll leave you a good tip.”

“You better.” He added, waltzing down the length of the bar.

Lauren tossed back two more glasses and pulled away from the bar, blissfully numb and nearly drunk.

“Where are you going?” Keagan called from behind the bar, flashing his too-white teeth in a radiant smile.

“I needa run to my office real quick.” Lauren said, her words slurring together.

“Well pay for this first, then do you want you want. Randy ever hears I let you pour your own drinks, he’ll rip me a new one. You know that.”

“I forgot my purse. That’s why I’m goin’ up there. And who said I was finished? I haven’t even eaten ye- put an order in fer the salmon for me, will you?”

Keagan watched her and shook his head, a crooked smile pulling at one side of his mouth.

“Yeah, yeah. Go get your stuff. It’ll be done when you get back.”

Lauren walked out of the bar and pulled herself together, adjusting the hem of her blouse and straightening her hair as she attempted to look as sober as possible. The journey through the casino and down the long hallways back to her office seemed to never end, but after checking her messages, Lauren poured herself back into an elevator and leaned against the railing, resting her head against the shiny mirrored wall.

The elevator came to life and began to move, ascending the shaft at an easy pace until it stopped and the doors started to open.

“Shit.” Lauren muttered as a guest boarded the elevator. The stranger’s expression was blank before he raised an eyebrow, lost at her irritation. “Oh my god, no. I’m sorry. I meant to go down, not up.”

The stranger looked back over at her and gave a slight laugh, pressing the casino level button.

“Well, now you’re going down.” He said, his voice lighter than she would have imagined. Lauren stared at him for a moment, trying to pinpoint why he seemed familiar. His dark hair hung low in his face from under a black snapback hat and would have probably hidden his eyes if not for the pair of classic black Ray Ban sunglasses perched on his nose. She could see the tail end of what looked like a scar underneath his eye but stopped herself from stepping closer to get a better look.

“Holy shit.” She said to herself, her eyes widening at a sudden realization. He raised his eyebrow at her again and lifted his glasses to rest on bill of his hat, looking over at her and waiting for her to continue. His eyes were hooded and small, but a soft blue all the same. Lauren froze in her place as her breath left her lungs in a quick, uncontrolled exhale.

“Wow.” Lauren’s mouth dropped and a smile pulled at the corners of her lips. “Wow. You’re that guy.” Her revelation nearly knocked her over. He just laughed and kept watching.

“I need to shut up. I'm sorry.” Lauren said, slightly turning away from him, embarrassed at the word vomit she usually suffered from after a few too many to drinks. He leaned on the elevator rail and laughed again, clearly amused at her self punishment.

“It’s alright. I’m used to it.” He said, looking directly into her eyes, offering his hand from across the elevator. “Norman.”

“Lauren. It’s great to meet you.” Lauren said, his large hand engulfing hers as they shook. “You must be here for the convention tomorrow.” She added, trying to make up for her rudeness. She tried to look away from the faded blue of his eyes, but finding the task nearly impossible when a small smile stretched across his face, she gave up and smiled at him instead.

“Yeah, looks like it’ll be busy here this weekend. I don’t envy the one who runs the place.”

“Ha, thanks. Won’t be easy. I probably won’t even leave until Sunday.”

“What?” Norman asked, scratching at the short patch of hair on his chin.

“I’m the event operations coordinator here.” Lauren offered, flanking her title with finger quotations as she mocked her official title, feeling strangely coy about her admission.

“Oh. Wow. Yeah, sorry about the whole convention thing.”

Lauren waved off his apology, feeling herself blush as he watched her. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the casino floor, the assault of rings and bells amid the shouts and yells of the hotel guests piercing the silence of the elevator.

“Will you really have to stay here the whole weekend without going home? That sucks.” Norman asked, putting his sunglasses back on as they exited the elevator and turned in the same direction.

“Mm, more than likely not, but I won’t be home until probably midnight and back by seven each morning… It feels nice to bitch about it anyway.” Norman laughed and shoved his hands into his pockets, pulling out his phone to check his screen.

“Here’s my exit.” He said, pointing toward a gift shop a ways down the casino aisle. “It was nice meeting you. Stop by and say hi sometime this weekend.”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll see me running around at some point, but of course. It’s great meeting you as well.” Lauren blushed as he took her hand again and gave it a warm squeeze. Her world tilted on it’s axis as she stood and watched him walk away, unsure if it was the effect he’d had on her or just the warm, heavy buzz still coursing through her veins. Lauren pointed herself back toward the bar and sprinted back in, nearly running down three different guests before she got back to her seat.

“Keagan, you will never fucking guess who I just met in the elevator down here.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sure I looked like a total asshat, but he was really nice.” Lauren added, taking her seat and picking up her fork. 

“Did you really just say ‘asshat’?”

“Shut up.” Lauren said, giving him an unamused look. 

“You should have been in here earlier today, we had another guy from The Walking Dead here too.. uh… uh- OH! The dude who plays Glenn. I don’t remember his name. But yeah, he was here. Sat over there.” Keagan said, snapping his fingers as he tried to jog his memory and pointing toward an intimate corner booth toward the back of the bar. 

“You’d think living and working here we’d be used to seeing or meeting famous people but no.” Lauren said, taking a bite of her meal. 

“It’s weird right?”

“It never gets unweird.” 

“Unweird? Get your shit together.” Keagan said, laughing at her. 

“Shut up.” Lauren joined him as he laughed and took another bite. 

“Oh shit-” Keagan said quietly, his eyes darting from Lauren to the door and back as he straightened his posture. “Speak of the fuckin’ devil. Lauren. Look.” He whispered, nodding his head toward the guest weaving in between the maze of tables and chairs toward the bar. Lauren didn’t turn around, but instead swallowed hard and took a sip of the drink Keagan had had waiting for her. 

“Hey there, man, how are ya?” Keagan asked, leaning easily against the bar.

“Good dude, you still open?”

“Of course. We’re kinda settling down for the night, but as you can see, she’s made herself comfortable anyway.” Keagan laughed, pointing his thumb at Lauren as she crossed her legs and took another bite. She blushed and relaxed into her seat, smiling at Norman as he settled in to the plush leather bar chair next to her. 

“What’ll it be?” Keagan asked, his smile crooked and comfortable. 

“Thanks man. Jack’d be good.” 

“My pleasure. It’s nice meetin’ you.” Keagan said, setting the bottle on the bar. 

“Just put the whole bottle on my tab, Key.” Lauren stated, finishing her drink in a long gulp. 

“No, no.” Norman said, shaking his head and tossing back his drink. 

“Seriously.” Lauren said, pushing the bottle toward him. “I got it. Lord knows I’ve had my fair share of it.” Norman waved her off, tossed his credit card on the slick black bar and took a swig directly from the bottle, a sly smile tugging at his lips as he wiped them with his jacket sleeve. 

“Nah.” He said, looking over at Keagan and pointing at his card. “All of it. The whole bottle and that.” He continued, pointing at Lauren’s empty plate. 

“You’re fucking stubborn.” Lauren laughed, taking the bottle from him and taking a long swallow. “I like that.” 

“You like Jack.” He returned, winking at her. “I like that.” 

Lauren lifted the bottle and took another long drink, savoring the warmth that swept through her body and made the world a little bit of a better place, if not just for the evening. Time floated swiftly and before either of them thought to check a clock, Keagan was shutting off lights and pulling his keys from his pockets. 

“Shit, what time is it?” Lauren struggled to say, pouring herself out of her seat and checking her bag for her phone. “And I can’t find my phone. See it anywhere?” 

“It’s like midnight. Did you even bring it down here?” Keagan said, twirling his keys around his finger. 

“Fuck. I dunno. I thought you closed at like fuggin’ three or somethin’.” She asked, her eyes glazed as she stood and leaned on the barstool. 

“Closin’ early ‘cause the truck comes in the morning. Busy weekend, remember?”

“Don’t fucking remind me… Well shit. I needa go back up ta my office again.” Lauren complained, rolling her neck at the thought of navigating the halls again, this time far more inebriated than the last. 

“Would you be okay takin’ her up there?” Keagan laughed, watching her try to make her way through the maze of tables and chairs.

“Yeah, I got her.” Norman said, rubbing at his chin and starting after her. 

“I like how you guys talk about me like I can’t fuckin’ hear you. I’m a big girl, I can do this myse-” Lauren said as she stumbled out of her high-heeled shoe into the hostess stand and onto her ass. Bursting into laughter, she rolled back and laid down, keeping her knees bent and covering her beet red face. 

“Jesus Christ.” Keagan shook his head and started for the back door, laughing. “The door is locked, guys. Just be sure it latches behind you.” He shouted. 

“Got it.” Lauren yelled back as she tried to pull herself to her feet before Norman bent down and took her hand, pulling her near dead weight up to lean on his shoulder. 

“Ya know, you have great hair. I really like it.” She said quietly, taking his hat and planting it crooked and loose onto her head. She hung onto his arm and struggled to step back into her shoe, giggling at herself while he laughed and tried to help her. 

“You’re somethin’ else.” Norman said. He laughed and pulled open the doors, the bright casino lights nearly blinding before he pulled his sunglasses back on.


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren stumbled down the aisles, thankful that Norman hadn’t had nearly as much to drink as she had as he held her at the waist and directed her toward the elevators. The soft ping echoed through the alcove and the two poured into an elevator, Lauren leaning heavily into one corner. 

“Seven.” She said, straightening her posture. Norman returned to her side and leaned back against the wall, his hand resting on the rail just millimeters away from her own. 

“You really didn’t have to come up here. I’ll be fine.” Lauren said finally, willing herself to sober up, even just a little. 

“No, it’s cool. It’s not like I wasn’t coming up this way anyway.”

Lauren smiled and stood up, leaning only slightly as the elevator opened. 

Staggering out of the doors, Lauren turned and started toward her office, fanning herself and the constant flush she’d felt since Norman had gotten on that first elevator ride. She turned to look out at the bright lights of Las Vegas only to see Norman following just behind her, her breath catching at the chaperone she had thought had stayed behind.

“Jesus. I thought you stayed on the elevator.” She laughed, full well knowing her cheeks were blushed and hot. 

“I said I’d bring you up here.” Norman’s voice was playful as they stopped at her office door, Lauren fumbling with her keys. She leaned in close to concentrate when his big hands took them and maneuvered the key into the lock, twisted and opened the door quicker than she could have done sober. Straightening back up, Lauren looked over and thanked him, taking her keys back from him. His fingers lingered between hers, long enough to light her skin on fire and Lauren swallowed hard, her lips parting just so. Lauren turned the lamp on her desk on and looked around, seeing her phone laying in the middle of her calendar. Norman closed the door and came up behind her, his hands balled up in the pocket of his old jeans and looking around as she scrolled through her messages. 

“You’d think I never have any time to myself by how man-” Lauren started to say before she was cut off, feeling Norman’s hands take her waist from behind running them up along her ribs. She could feel his breath hot and damp at the back of her neck, chills running down her spine and coursing across every last inch of her skin.

“Shit.” She whispered as his hands ventured upward, taking her breasts and pressing his lips into the curve of her neck. Turning toward him, Lauren ran her hands through his long, dark hair and met his lips with hers. Norman wasted no time plunging his tongue between her lips, his mouth a sweet mix of whiskey and a hint of cigarette smoke filling her mouth as their tongues moved in delicious, impatient waves. Lauren pulled away, tugging lightly at his lower lip and fumbling with the buckle of his belt while her entire body ached with anticipation. 

Lauren pulled at the belt loops of Norman’s jeans and his clothes were off in seconds, tossed into a pile against the tinted floor-to-ceiling windows. His hands took her waist again and he pulled at her blouse, shreds of it stretching across her chest as it snagged on the buckle of her belt.

“Fuck,” Lauren laughed. “That was my favorite one.” 

“Sorry.” He breathed, smiling into her skin, tossing her shirt to the floor and pulling at the clasp of her bra. 

Exposed to the cool air of her office, Lauren sucked in a deep breath and Norman took her nipple between his lips, sucking and tugging with his teeth while his hand fumbled with her thin black belt and moved into her skirt. He slipped his hand under the thin lace of her panties and found her folds, slick and excited at his touch. 

“Damn.” He said, his voice low and gritty while he moved to kiss along her stomach, pulling her skirt and panties along with him. Lauren backed up and leaned on her desk, feeling the cool smooth wood press into her ass as Norman’s hot tongue trailed along the skin of her hip to her excited bud pulsing with need. She reached down and ran her hands through his hair, taking a handful of it as he worked his tongue between her legs, the air coming and going from her lungs in short, sharp breaths. Norman slipped his fingers inside of her, moving them slowly at first, earning him satisfying moans coming from deep in Lauren’s throat as he began to move faster. 

“Shit. Come here.” Lauren breathed, her legs trembling. She reached down and pulled at his arm, the swift waves of bliss coursing through her as he looked up and met her eyes with his. Norman pulled his fingers from inside of her slowly, running them along her stomach before taking her nipple between them, tugging lightly. She wrapped her hand behind his neck and pulled his lips to hers, tasting herself as she felt him reach down between them and pull his throbbing head to her tease her entrance. 

“No.” She breathed again, pulling away from him and closing her legs. 

“Huh?” Norman looked up at her, his breath heavy in his chest. 

“No.” Lauren gave him a playful smile and bit her lip, sliding off of the desk and turning him around. “My turn.” 

Lauren ran her hands along the smooth, pale skin of his chest, kissing at the tattoo that bore his name before kneeling in front of him. Norman’s breath quickened and she wrapped her lips around him, savoring the taste of his velvety skin and moving her tongue along him, paying close attention to his sensitive tip. He took a handful of her hair and tugged at it, moaning and biting his lip at the feel of Lauren’s gag reflex vibrating softly at the back of her throat. Running her hands along the back of his thighs, Lauren pressed her nails into his skin just enough to send goosebumps coursing across his skin. She gently pinched at one his cheeks, her other hand moving between his legs and stroking along with her lips, moaning into him before slowly pulling away. She kissed at the tender skin bellow his belly button and stood up, meeting her lips with his as his hand ran up along her ribcage. 

"You have anything?" She whispered into his ear.

"Nah, I'm good."

"I meant a condom."

"Shit, no." Norman said, looking over at his clothes lying in a pile on the floor. Lauren reached into the drawer of her desk and opened a small plastic sleeve with her teeth, wrapping the thin latex around him as she kissed and nipped at his collar bone.

Norman turned and looked behind him, making himself comfortable in Lauren’s chair, slightly slouched and legs spread. He reached for her hand and pulled her to him, their eyes locked on one another’s as she climbed on top of him and eased herself into his lap, their chests touching. He filled her completely, twitching with anticipation inside of her before she started to roll her hips and run her hands through his hair. Norman pressed his lips into the curve of her neck and pinched at one her nipples while she started to bounce on top of him. He slid his hand between them and pressed his fingers in heavenly circles, swift waves of heat sweeping up into her chest as she moved faster in his lap. Lauren gripped the back of the chair as the heavy pull of ecstasy twisted and knotted deep in her core, Norman moving his hands to grip her hips before reaching around her back and giving her ass a tight squeeze. 

Before she could open her eyes at the sudden movement, Norman had taken all of Lauren's weight in his arms and stood from her office chair. Lauren wrapped her arms and legs around him, pressing her lips into the glistening skin of his neck and moving up to kiss behind his ear. Slowly, he carried her across the office, never pulling himself from inside of her, to the small black couch across from her desk and laying her down. He tucked his hands behind her knees and pushed them toward her chest, leaning in close to kiss and nip along the smooth skin of her breast and along her thigh. 

Lauren took her knees in her hands and Norman started to move, his heavy arms holding tight to the soft fabric of the couch on either side of her. She tightened herself around him, her chest heaving at the feel of him moving inside of her and harsh, raspy breaths coming from deep in his throat. A slow swell began to build deep inside of her as he thrust harder and deeper, the skin of her chest flushed and red as he hit the tender bundle of nerves buried deep in her core. 

"Oh my god," Lauren breathed, "I'm gonna come, don't fucking stop." She let go of her leg and stretched it to rest on the back of the couch, reaching up and pulling his lips to hers. She tugged on his lower lip as he pulled away and nipped along her neck, 

"Jesus Christ." Norman muttered between his teeth, leaning into her even deeper. "You're fuckin' tight." He slid his hand along her ribs and lightly pinched her nipple as she lost her breath. 

“OH FUCK!” Lauren moaned, arching her back into the movement of his hips.

“That’s it, huh?” Norman teased, slowing down and pulling out of her. He backed away only slightly before leaning down and kissing along her wet, tingling folds, tasting the sweet taste of sex along her skin. Lauren groaned at his sudden absence and tried to catch her breath while the waves of her release receded. 

Norman’s large hands to Lauren’s hips again and turned her onto her knees in front of him. He placed his throbbing tip at her entrance and moved it along her lips, pushing inside of her only slightly before pulling back out. Lauren reached between her legs and took him in her palm, pulling him closer to her. With a sudden thrust, Norman was inside of her again and leaned over, reaching for one of her breasts and thumbing her nipple as he pumped his hips into hers. 

“Fuck,” He whispered into the skin of Lauren’s shoulder and taking her hands in his. “You keep doin’ that an’ I’m gonna come so fucking hard.” He husked as she tightened her walls around him. 

“I want you to.” Lauren breathed, looking back at him. He pulled her to straighten up in front of him, adjusting his legs beneath him and resting his hands at her hips. Lauren reached behind her and found his cheek, turning her head to meet his lips with hers. His hand fell between her legs and moved in tight, controlled circles around her clit, throwing her closer to the carnal abyss she hadn’t seen in God only knew how long. 

“Oh, fuck!” Lauren cried out, gasping at the desperate need for oxygen as the world faded into nothing but flashes of electricity and a deep black void. Norman wrapped his arms around her waist as she pressed her back against his chest and leaned her head onto his shoulder, rolling her hips at the rippling waves of bliss still crashing over her. Lauren slowed herself to a stop and kissed along his neck, feeling him take her nipple between his fingers once again. 

“Girl, we ain’t done yet.” Norman teased, twitching inside of her as his other hand squeezed her thigh. 

“God, I hope not.” Lauren purred, pulling away from him and turning around. She pushed his chest back and let him lie down, his head resting easily on a plush throw pillow. Lauren lowered herself onto him and leaned down into him, her nipples running lightly over his skin. She kissed his chest and shuddered at the feel of his fingertips grazing the skin of her thighs. Norman raised his legs beneath her and took her hips in his hands, moving in slow, easy waves beneath her before picking up his pace. 

“Jesus.” Lauren breathed into his ear.

“That what you want, huh?” He said, his voice deep and gravely, bouncing her on top of him.

“Fuck yes,” She said between her teeth, nearly choking on her breath. “You’re so fucking good at that.” Norman nipped at the edge of her jaw and pressed his lips into hers, moving faster beneath her. 

“Tell me you fucking want it.” He teased, stopping suddenly. 

“Oh my god, yes,” Lauren begged, tugging at Norman’s ear with her teeth. “Please.” 

Norman took a handful of her hair and pulled on it, exposing the smooth skin of her neck to him. Lauren swallowed hard and he pressed his lips against her throat, rolling her hips into him. In a sudden movement, Norman thrust hard into her, a harsh grunt escaping from his throat. Lauren tightened herself around him and he pumped hard again and again, letting out hard breaths between his quickening pace. Lauren strained against Norman’s grip on her hair as he fucked harder beneath her, giving in to the thundering explosion of ecstasy and calling out his name. 

Lauren squeezed her eyes shut, her surroundings fading away as Norman thrust her deeper into a thoughtless, heavenly abyss. Weak and quivering as waves of bliss cascaded through her, she melted into him and felt his body, hot and glistening with sweat, flex and tense beneath her. With a few last desperate thrusts, Norman squeezed hard at the flesh of her thighs. 

"Holy shit." He said, his voice harsh and strained. Lauren sat up and took several deep breaths, rolling her hips slowly as he laid there beneath her, all of him still buried inside of her soaked walls. Norman ran his hands along the smooth skin of her legs, up along her ribs and back down to rest at her hips, giving her a playful smirk in the soft light of her office. 

Lauren bit her lip and slowly got up from the couch, taking a moment to get her bearings back as she stumbled into the corner of her desk. 

"You probably shouldn't drive like that." Norman said, his soft voice breaking the comfortable silence. 

"I can check and see if they've got an open room downstairs. Or call a cab." Lauren peered over her shoulder as she pulled on some of her clothes. Picking up the shreds of her favorite blouse, she frowned and tossed it on her desk. 

"Sorry about that." Norman pointed at her ruined shirt, lounging back into the couch and resting his ankle on his knee. Lauren smiled and pulled a t-shirt from her bottom desk drawer. 

"Always prepared." She smiled back, holding up the shirt she'd gotten from a charity event a year before. 

"You can crash with me if you want. No sense in payin' for a room now." He offered, trying to ease a crick in his neck. 

"You don't get a discount for fucking an employee." Lauren joked, heaving her bag onto her shoulder. 

"All right, well never mind then." He said, heaving himself from the couch and pulling on his jeans, an easy smile pulling at his lips. 

"Fuck you." Lauren laughed, picking up her heels. "If you're okay with it, I could take you up on the offer.”

… 

"Thanks for letting me stay. It'll save me the time and hassle with traffic in the morning." Lauren said as the door to the suite clicked shut. The warmth of too much booze still coursed through her veins, making the world seem to tilt where she stood, dumping her bag on the oversized couch and brushing her fingers through her hair. 

"It'd be stupid to make you have to pay for one. And I wouldn't have felt right letting you drive home at two in the morning with how much you drank." Norman shrugged off his shirt and tossed it over one of the chairs in the corner. He plopped down onto the bed and laid down on his back, holding his phone over his face and quickly typing before letting it land over his shoulder. Lauren crossed the room and sat down next to him, leaving her skirt on the floor next to the bed and climbing under the covers. 

“Don’t think I’m that drunk, but thanks for the concern.” Lauren smirked as he strained to look back at her from where he laid. He let out a light laugh and heaved himself up to his feet, leaving his jeans next Lauren’s skirt and easing himself to lounge against the headboard. 

“Time you need to be up?” He asked, scrolling through his phone screen. 

“Mm, my assistant’ll be here at seven. I could probably get away with getting up around eight.” Lauren yawned and stretched, pulling the blankets over her shoulders and settling into the plush comfort of countless pillows. 

Norman’s hand found her waist and he leaned in close behind her, pulling her into a warm embrace. He pressed his lips into the curve of her neck and ran his fingers lightly along her stomach beneath her shirt and up along her breast, sending heavenly chills across her skin. Lauren leaned back and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it and her bra a second later across the room and kissed him. Norman took her nipple between his fingers and tugged at it, taking her breath away and stirring up the same carnal need as just a while before. 

“Thanks for tonight.” She whispered, smiling at him as he pulled away. 

“Hell of a night.” He smiled back, pulling his boxers off and throwing them across the room. A second later, she tossed her panties onto the floor and turned back onto her side, Norman’s skin electrifying against hers. She could feel all of his nakedness against her back, biting her lip at the stir of arousal radiating from between her legs. He wrapped his arm around her waist and Lauren gave in to a long yawn, feeling the weight of exhaustion pull her closer to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came too soon and Lauren jumped at the sudden ping of her phone. Norman stayed still as he laid on his stomach, his arms buried under his pillow and his breathing slow, easy and quiet. Trying to keep from waking him, Lauren carefully pulled her legs out from the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, stretching and checking her phone. 

“Shit, really?” She whispered to herself, reading Devin’s meaningless text and resenting him for waking her up so early. Thankful to have another couple of hours of sleep ahead, Lauren tucked herself back under the covers and waited for sleep to come. She turned onto her side facing the table where her phone screen shone bright with another text and closed her eyes, ignoring the chance that it could be important. Norman stirred behind her, moving close enough for her to feel the warmth of his skin against her own. A fresh wave of need swept through her and she bit hard at her lip, feeling her chest grow warm and flushed. 

Just as Lauren pulled the covers over her shoulder, Norman’s hand ran smoothly down her back and onto her hip, bringing her body against his. She could feel him hard against her as he buried his face into the soft curve of her neck, sending chills coursing across her skin. Norman traced his fingers along her thigh and into the soft folds between her legs, finding her delicate bud and moving in slow, delicious circles. Lauren lifted her leg for him and he kissed at the back of her neck, moving his hand between them and teasing her with his tip. 

“Stop teasing and do it.” Lauren breathed, reaching behind her and running her hand along his thigh. Norman broke away and got up on his knees, looming over her as he took her waist and rolled her onto her back. He leaned in close and pressed his mouth hard against hers, his hand wrapped around the back of her neck. 

“You want me to fuck you, you gotta tell me how bad you fucking want it.” Norman said, his voice low and scratchy. Lauren bit her lip and looked up at him, his erection twitching between her legs and making her even more desperate for him. 

“Mm, fuck me like you did last night.” She finally said, tugging on one of her excited nipples while reaching between them and taking him in her hand.

“Just like last night, huh?” He husked, running his hand down the middle of her chest and down to her slick entrance. 

“God yes, please.” She begged, licking her hand and returning to stroke him between her legs.

Norman pushed his fingers into her walls and brought them to her mouth, letting her taste herself before he leaned down and kissed her. His tip still teased her while he kissed along her neck and down to take her nipple between his teeth, tugging before finally pushing inside of her. 

“Damn, you’re so fuckin’ wet.” Norman whispered, nibbling on her earlobe.

“Mmhm.” Lauren bit her lip and ran her hands along his ribs, pressing her nails into the skin of his shoulders. Heat radiated from their delicious friction, coursing through her veins in blissful waves and taking her breath away. Norman pulled himself up and took her hips in his hands, growing harder with every thrust and moving faster. Harsh rasps escaped his throat and he pulled away suddenly. 

“Get up.” He said, pulling himself from under the covers and standing at the edge of the bed. Lauren got up and onto her knees, sucking in a breath as his fingers found her soaking entrance. She eased herself to lean down, keeping her hips in the air as Norman pushed inside of her. He ran his down her spine and gave her ass a squeeze, hoisting his knee up on the bed and thrusting hard and deep. 

“Shit, yes,” Lauren breathed as Norman ran his hand around her hip and between her legs. He moved his fingers in tight, quick circles, sending her senses into overdrive and her mind into a tailspin. Lauren moaned into the swell of heat sweeping up into her chest, her breath caught in her throat. Barely able to control the harsh sounds escaping from her, she tightened her walls around him and tugged on her nipple, turning to look at him pumping hard and fast behind her. 

“Fuck, keep that up.” He moaned under his breath, his fingers still moving furiously around her clit. “Mm. God damn.” 

Lauren tossed her head back, her hair grazing along her skin before Norman took a firm handful of it, pulling her head back toward him. She straightened up in front of him, feeling his arm wrap around her waist and his other hand moved from between her legs up to her nipple, tugging playfully while he nipped at the smooth curve of her neck. Lauren moved her legs to stand, her voice catching in urgent moans as Norman took her hips in his hands, gripping her tight. She reached back as she stood, running her hands along his neck and through his hair, strands of it still sticking out in odd places from sleep.

Swallowing hard at the growing waves of bliss sweeping over her, Lauren pulled away and turned around to press her lips against Norman’s. A long moan escaped from deep in his throat and he wrapped his arms around her, his skin glistening and hot pressed against hers. Feeling him twitch against the inside of her thigh, Lauren wrapped her hand around him and stroked, his skin slick between her fingers. She guided him to turn around and sit on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of him and running her tongue along the smooth skin of his thigh. Lauren took all of him between her lips, massaging his tender sac as she moaned into him, savoring the sweet taste of sex while she teased his tip with her tongue. 

“You like the taste of yourself?” Norman asked, his voice low and husky. 

Lauren moaned again, a smile tugging at her mouth as she moved, stroking her hand along with her lips. He sucked in a harsh breath and held the back of her head in his hand, pushing himself deeper into her throat. A devilish smile spread across his face as he watched her gag on him, his eyes hungry and wicked and never leaving hers. Lauren pulled herself to her feet and climbed into his lap, pressing into his chest for him to lay flat. She lowered herself on top of him, letting out a long, heavy breath as he filled her completely. 

“Mm, fuck, that's good.” She breathed, biting on her lip before leaning down and starting to roll her hips on top of him. Norman’s hands fell to her hips before one ventured between her thighs, moving around her clit as she gasped to breathe on top of him. Moving faster in his lap, Lauren sat up and tugged on her nipple as Norman took the other between his fingers, losing herself in a blinding crescendo and collapsing into him. 

“Oh my god,” she swallowed hard, trying to catch her breath. Norman moaned into her shoulder and she felt his muscles grow rigid beneath her. 

“Don’t fucking stop.” Lauren begged, pressing her lips into the skin of his neck and finally meeting his in a hot, desperate kiss. “Oh my god, please, don’t stop.” 

Lauren’s pulse roared in her ears and her chest flushed bright as she pressed heavily against Norman, his skin electrifying and hot against her own. He pumped underneath her as she gripped tight to the messy covers beneath them, barely able to think or move or do anything other than lose whatever semblance of control she had and moaning hard into his shoulder. With a few final desperate thrusts, loud groans and desperate words escaped from deep in his throat and he kissed hard into her neck and shoulder. 

Still riding out the last ripples of her release, Lauren sat up and ran her hands along his chest, slowly rolling her hips on top of him while he tugged at one of her nipples and sat up. Norman kissed her and pulled her to lie down with him, his legs tangling with hers and resting his hand easily along her waist. In a comfortable silence, they caught their breath together, losing themselves in the taste of each other's lips. Lauren held her hand along Norman's jaw and down his neck, massaging the tender patch of skin at the back of his neck and pulled away from him. She turned around and checked the time, a sigh of relief moving swiftly from her lungs at the hour of sleep she could still fall into. 

"Time is it?" Norman asked softly. 

"Just before seven." 

"Shit, rough day ahead of you, too." 

"Ha, I usually don't get much more sleep than this anyway." Lauren laughed, pulling the covers over them and settling into his warm company. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, his breathing slow and easy. 

"I certainly didn't help." 

"No. You actually did." She looked up and smiled at him, giving him a playful pinch. 

"Yeah? How's that? Kept you up late, got you up early." 

"Technically Devin woke me up early. Texted me at fucking five thirty... you just kept me up." 

"Who's that?"

"My assistant." 

"Didn't help I kept you up, though." Norman took a deep breath, sitting up and leaning against the headboard, scratching at his chin. 

"I can forgive it." Lauren sat up and stretched again, folding her legs underneath her.

"Yeah?" 

"Mm. I haven't been fucked like that in..." Lauren paused and dropped her hands into her lap, feeling a warm flush of embarrassment in her cheeks. "Psh. Too long."

Norman gave a slight smile to himself and fidgeted with his fingers before he looked over at her again. 

"Shit. That's embarrassing. Sorry." Lauren laughed at herself, rubbing at the back of her neck and combing her fingers through her hair. Feeling the beginning of the day-long headache that came with too much work, too little sleep and too much booze, she pulled herself from the warm covers and walked silently across the suite and into the bathroom. Lauren grabbed her bag and rummaged to find the spare change of clothes she always kept in her office and returned to see Norman browsing through his phone, his bed side lamp shining a warm light across the room. 

"What time do you need to be downstairs? She asked, lazily pulling on her clothes. 

"Uh, it doesn't start until eleven. But there's always a huge group of VIPers that get to come for an early signing at ten or ten thirty. So like. Nine thirty or something." 

Lauren checked the text she'd ignored and typed a quick response, chewing on her lip before opening her email inbox and cracking her knuckles as she read. 

"Looks like I'll be down on the floor all day between the convention and another conference thing. You'll see me around, I'm sure." 

"Let me know if you get a second sometime in the day. We can get some food." Norman said as he sat at the foot of the bed, his hand scratching along his thigh. 

"I think I can manage to find a minute or two." Lauren purred, straddling his lap and pressing her lips against his. Norman's hands settled easily into the curve of her hips and she ran her hands down his chest. Flushed and warm from his touch, she pulled away and stood up, straightening her shirt before he lifted the hem and pulled it up. Exposed to the cool air of the room, Norman kissed and nipped along the skin of her stomach, sending chills across her skin. Lauren bit her lip and combed her fingers through his hair, sucking in a breath at the renewed arousal stirring between her thighs. 

"You hungry?" She whispered, kissing the tender spot behind his ear.

"Mm, I could eat." 

"What sounds good?" Lauren asked, lowering herself into his lap again. 

"You." Norman said into her skin, kissing along the curve of her neck and burying his face in her hair. Lauren felt her skin grow hot and flushed, hardly able to resist giving him what he wanted. He slid his hand between her legs and ran his fingers lightly over the denim over her clit. 

"Jesus." She breathed, pressing her lips hard against his in a hot, desperate kiss. Norman laid back, pulling Lauren with him and slipping his hands under her shirt to run along her ribs. 

Lauren's phone lit up from the bedside table, her ring tone blasting at an obnoxious level, sneaking slowly across the table as it vibrated. She broke away from him and groaned, leaning across the bed and fumbling to grab her phone. Immediately irritated at Devin's name on the screen, she groaned and reluctantly slid her finger across her screen to answer. 

"Yeah?" Lauren sat up straight and ran her hand along Norman's bare chest, still straddling his lap while he tugged and played with the button of her jeans. 

"Did Alex call you this morning? She's over an hour late and said she called you." Devin's voice was sharp and quick over the line, 

"No... you're text is the only thing I've gotten today. Did she call my office?" 

"Yeah, she said she called up there and no one answered." 

"Well, I haven't heard from anyone but you and my call forwarding is always on, so.." Lauren said, frustrated and running her free hand through her hair. 

"Yeah, she said she called like four times and nothing."

"Jesus. I'm tired of this shit. Tell her to be in my office in an hour." 

"Will do. What time will you be on the floor?" 

"Probably by nine thirty anyway. I have a few phone calls I need to make before I head down there." Norman pulled at the zipper of her jeans and bit his lip, slipping his fingers beneath the soft black lace and between her still soaking and aching lips. Lauren held his arm as his fingers moved between her legs before she pulled him away and sucked on his fingers, slowly removing them from her mouth. 

"Ok, well, I think we'll be in pretty good shape. I got fifteen part time people to come in today and tomorrow along with our full time staff." 

"Awesome. Thank you. That'll make the weekend go a lot smoother." 

"No problem... and sorry about yesterday." 

"Don't sweat it. It was a long day and I was irritated. Just keep in mind to check your email every morning." 

"Ok. Well, I guess I'll see you around today." 

"Alright. Text or call if you need anything. I'm sure you can handle yourself, but you know where to reach me." Lauren hung up the phone and tossed it onto the pile of twisted sheets and pulled Norman up, kissing him quickly before getting up from his lap. 

"Housekeeping always brings coffee and bagels to the offices. If you want, you can come and grab one before heading downstairs." She offered, stepping into heels and pulling her bags over her shoulder. Norman yawned and rubbed his face with both hands, finally pulling himself to his feet. 

"Mm, awesome. Yeah. I gotta shower first, though." 

"Alright, well I'm gonna head down to my office then, I need to make a couple of calls. You know where you're going?" Lauren asked stopping at the door and watching Norman come up behind her. 

"Think so." 

"Seventh floor, office 759. Basically, go right when you get off the elevator and all the way down. Mine's the one that says Williams." She reached for the door handle and pulled it open, hanging the 'do not disturb' sign as he leaned on the door, holding his t-shirt to cover himself. 

"Gimme twenty minutes." Norman smiled, standing straight and giving her a playful pinch on her thigh just under her ass. Lauren swatted him away and smiled as she started down the hall, blushing to herself after his door clicked shut.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is that Norman Reedus?" Alex whispered, leaning in close and giving a side glance to the person sitting in the corner of the couch, completely focused on the screen of his phone.

"That's not what we're here to talk about. Sit down." Lauren said, her temper starting to boil at Alex's deflection, taking a seat at her desk. "You mind telling me what happened this morning?" 

Alex turned to look at Norman sitting with his face hidden by the flat visor of his hat, still transfixed with his phone. 

"That's him isn't it? Holy shit, why is he up he-"

"Alex. Sit down and explain to me what happened this morning." Lauren's voice was stern and verging on irritated. Alex sat down on one of the plush black chairs and crossed her legs, folding her arms in her lap. 

"What do you mean what happened? I got here and Devin was pissed because I was late." 

"And?" 

"And what?" 

"You mind explaining why you lied to him about calling me?" Lauren rubbed at the headache starting to throb between the temples of her forehead, wincing at the hangover clawing it's way to life.

"I did call you. You never answered." 

"You know, I'm getting REAL tired of this. I've told you time and time again to call me if you're running late. I get you've got a kid to take care of, but you also have a job to do. He needed you on time this morning and you didn't contact anyone when you couldn't be here." 

"Yes, I did!"

"You did? Are you sure? Because I'm fairly certain you didn't." Lauren's tone had turned ice cold and angry, despite her attempt to breathe deep and control it.

"I called your office and you didn't answer!"

"Alex. No, you didn't. I have my office calls forwarded to my cell when I'm not here. And the only time my phone rang this morning was when Devin called to bitch about you being over an hour late."

"This is such bullshit. I called. You didn't answer. How is any of this my fault?" 

"Because you're lying about it." Lauren pointed to the phone on her desk, the inbox light dark and empty without any voicemails to check. "There isn't a single missed call or voicemail on this phone. And you sure as hell didn't call my cell directly. I didn't miss a single one." Alex chewed at her bottom lip, bouncing her leg in frustration. 

"So what's gonna happen now?" 

"Normally, I'd fire you on the spot for lying to anyone about anything. I don't take well to dishonesty in any circumstance - and don't even think that I'll forget about this... But because it's a weekend when we need all the people we can get, I'm going to give you two choices here." Lauren waited for some kind of response, but instead was only met by a look that could have killed. "So, the first option is I write you up and you have a two week suspension starting Monday because this is your second write up for being late without contacting management. OR. I'll consider this your two week notice and you can leave here after two weeks of regular work and regular hours and I won't put this in as a termination." 

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" 

"You can cut the language, too. You're an adult. Act like it." 

"Jesus. Why? I told you I called up here. He's pissed that I wasn't there to help set up for that convention thing and I'm getting written up because he's being a fucking baby? This is su-" 

"No, Alex. You're getting written up because you were late and you didn't do what was expected of you. The problem here isn't anyone else's but yours. I've given you more outs than I can could count on both hands and I'm fucking tired of sticking my neck out for you to only have you reach around and slash it. So, reluctantly for me, the choice is yours. 

"What if I sta-"

"There's no sense in trying to negotiate because that's definitely not happening." Lauren interrupted. She settled into her office chair and crossed her legs, slowly swiveling from one side to the other. Alex's face had grown red and angry as she fidgeted in her seat and tried to weigh her options. 

"I guess I'll go with the write up then. I can't afford to lose this job."

"That's what I figured. Look, you really need to recognize something, here. Because I don't think you understand how easy I've been on you. If you'd pulled this kind of shit with anyone else, your ass would have been gone a long time ago. But you're good with people and you know what you're doing. I like that I can trust you to run an event on your own and know it'll go smoothly." Lauren eased her frustration as she slid a piece of paper across her desk and handed Alex a pen. "But, I DON'T like that you think you can get away with this shit. It won't fly anymore. At all. PERIOD. I'm only going to tell you this once. This is your last warning. Next time, you won't be walking out of here with a job." 

Alex signed and stood to leave, taking a look at Norman and turned to look back at Lauren from over her shoulder. 

"You know, it's pretty shitty you did that with him here." 

"Relax, he's got earbuds in. He can't and didn't hear anything." Lauren pointed at the thin black cords coming from underneath his hair. 

"Why's he even up here? Or in your office?" 

"Had some questions about the events this weekend. And it's not like there's a place for him to sit and wait outside." 

Alex stayed where she was for another moment chewing on her thumbnail and pulling her phone out of her bag.

"Alex," Lauren leaned on her elbows and waved her out of the office. "You have things to be doing. Go. I'll be down there in a little while." 

She was gone a second later, closing the door behind her with more force than was appropriate. Norman jumped at the loud click of the door and tugged one of the earbuds from his ear.

"Jesus Christ." Lauren grumbled, dropping her forehead into her hands and sweeping her hair back. 

"She took that well." Norman said, heaving himself from his seat and perching on the arm of one of the chairs in front of Lauren's desk. 

"She's a peach, isn't she?" 

Lauren stood and leaned over her desk, flipping through her rolodex with a pen between her teeth before picking up the receiver and dialing. The phone rang and Lauren squeezed her eyes shut at the exhaustion catching up with her. Norman pressed against her back a second later, his breath hot against her neck as he traced his hand along the inside of her thigh and along the denim covering her tender folds. He tugged at her ear lobe with his teeth and kissed behind her ear before pushing his hips hard against hers. 

"You know, that shit was hot." 

"Mm, what?" Lauren said, dazed at the feel of his hands moving between her legs and letting the phone receiver fall to her desktop with a loud knock. 

"Listening to you talk to her like that..." He husked into her ear and she fumbled with the phone, knocking it off of it's base twice before finally hanging it up. 

"Yeah?" 

"Mm. You like doin' that. I could see it." Lauren turned around between his arms and sat on her desk, wrapping her legs around his hips when he stepped even closer. She bit her lip and kissed his neck, tugging at the soft fabric of his black jacket lapel. 

"Yes. In fact I do." She breathed, combing her fingers through his hair as she swept his hat off and let it fall to the floor. 

Norman fumbled with the belt of his jeans and pulled at his zipper before Lauren took his hands and squeezed his wrists. 

"Mm, nope." 

"You’re really gonna do that to me?” He said, sucking at her ear lobe. 

“Yeah, I am.” Lauren gave him a wicked smile and pushed his chest away with one index finger. 

Norman watched her for a second, smiled and shook his head, buckling his belt again and took a step back. Lauren tucked her finger inside the top of his jeans and ran it along his hip, biting her lip as his chest heaved and he reached for her waist. She held up her finger in playful protest, smiling sweetly at him. 

“Sorry, but we’ve both got things to be doing.” 

“Yeah, you.” Norman dove in to kiss her, pressing heavily against her lips. Lauren struggled to will herself to pull away from him, catching her breath as she stood up straight. 

“I’m gonna try my best to stick around the convention today. You get a free second, you call me.” She said smoothly, turning around and scribbling her number on a post-it note and tucking it in his pocket. Norman smirked and walked toward her office door before he stopped and held it open to smile at her. 

“See you soon, then?”

Lauren nodded and smiled before she shoed him away, giving a light laugh as she searched one of her drawers for her remote headset. 

“Jesus.” She breathed to herself, trying to catch her breath at the desperate excitement he’d stirred deep inside of her. A wave of exhaustion pulled her into a heap in her office chair and she reached for the cup of coffee she’d grabbed on her way down to her office, wincing at the chill it sent through her. Lauren stood and pulled on her headset, tucked the receiver into her pocket and grabbed her phone, hoping the day wouldn’t drag on like they were known to do with big events - and willing herself to swallow away the hot flush of her skin that Norman had ignited.


	7. Chapter 7

“Devin, are you down at the convention?” Lauren stood in the middle of an aisle intersection, in awe of the costumes and buzzing electricity of the thousands of fans walking around her.

“No, I’m at the charity one down the hall. Why?” 

“You ever been to one of these things?”

“Uhh, no. No, I haven’t.” 

“Well it’s kind of awesome. You outta stop by sometime this weekend and see. The costumes are… I mean, wow.” 

“I will if I get a chance. Are you staying down there?” 

“I think so. I’ve checked with everyone and so far so good.” 

“Hopefully it sta-“ 

“Don’t jinx it!” Lauren laughed, starting to walk slowly toward the back wall. 

“Ha, ok. Well then yeah, it’s been good so far.” 

“I’ve got Alex down at that Doctor’s of America thing, Chris is at the pharmaceutical one, and Haley is down here with me, so I may go up to my office after we do a break rotation.” 

“Oh, well I br-.” His voice crackled between static as Lauren smiled at the guest approaching. 

“Gotta go.” She interrupted, unfolding her arms.

“Later.”

“Hi, how are you?” She said, turning her attention to the guest standing in front of her.

“Good, where’s the bathroom?” 

“All the way to this wall behind me and hang a left. You’ll see a sign.” 

“Cool, thanks!” 

“No problem, enjoy the convention.” 

“Haley, go ahead and take your break. I’ve got the floor. When you get back, go upstairs to ballroom four so Chris can break too.” Lauren said into her headset, static buzzing in her ear.

“Alright, awesome. Be back later.” 

Lauren turned and continued to walk toward the back wall, soaking in the contagious buzz of excitement ringing through the aisles of artwork and shop displays of all things entertainment. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket and she smiled when she read the unknown number and it’s message displayed across her screen.

\+ (919) 755-5429: About to do signings. And I can see you standing down the aisle from behind the curtain.   
Reply: Creeper status. Let me know when you’re done.   
\+ (919) 755-5429: Awesome, yeah. Gimme like an hour and a half. This group isn’t as big as the afternoon one will be.   
Reply: I may stalk you a bit in the meantime.   
\+ (919) 755-5429: I’m ok with that. ;)  
Reply: Good. I was gonna do it anyway. :)  
\+ (919) 755-5429: Go meet Sean while you’re here. He’s awesome. His table’s next to mine.   
Reply: On it.

Lauren blushed and continued walking, taking slow deep breaths as she tried to control the ridiculous smile stretching across her cheeks. The crowds swirled around her, meandering amid the booths and displays as she continued to make her way down the length of the ballroom. Listening to the growing swell of cheers and voices, Lauren passed a last row of celebrity tables of various actors and actresses poised behind their tables signing myriads of items for their eager fans. 

Norman’s table was situated in the very center of the furthest wall, his name on display for everyone walking down the main aisle to see as they made their way through the convention. The sight of his table brought a warmth to Lauren’s skin and her breath caught in her lungs as she got closer and closer. Lauren veered to the right and walked all the way down before turning around and back toward his table, hugging the back of the convention curtains as she slowly crossed the show floor. The line of guests in Norman’s line had waned to just a few handfuls and she could see him interact with them, shaking hands and talking and laughing as he signed their memorabilia and bobbed his head to the quiet music floating from behind his table. 

Lauren stood and watched for a few minutes before she turned to keep moving, happy to see him enjoying his time here. As she took a step toward the next celebrity table, Norman looked up and smiled easily at her, his smile crooked and slightly devious as she folded her arms across her chest and blushed for the thousandth time that day. Lauren’s headset crackled with static for a second before Haley’s voice chimed in her ear and she continued walking lazily along the aisle.

“Hey, I’m back. Alex told me to let you know that the Doctor’s thing is ending at one thirty today, so she doesn’t need to break out just yet. Devin called Shay in for break rotations today, so you can go any time.” 

“Did she say if she was leaving after it was over or is she going to move to another ballroom?”

“Said she’d probably head over here afterward ‘cause it’s a bigger event.” 

“Oh, well, yeah, that’s fine. I’ll head up to my office here in a little while. I’ll let you know when.” 

“Sounds good… but, I have one more question though…”

“Yeah?”

“Uhm, so if we happen to see something here that we want, are we allowed to buy it even on the clock?” 

“Normally, I’d say no. But I’m okay with it. Just be sure and keep whatever you get in a safe place while you’re working.” 

“Yes! Okay, awesome! Thanks!” 

“You’re welcome. Enjoy yourself. It’s a fun crowd today.” Lauren laughed, picturing the 22-year-old pumping her fist into the air. 

Lauren turned back to see the line had been cut off at Norman’s table as he finished a last autograph and shook a guests hand. He looked back over at her and pointed, motioning for her to join him as he slipped behind the curtain. 

“That was faster than I thought it would be.” Lauren pointed her thumb behind her shoulder as she approached him behind the curtained wall. 

“After a while, you get a good rhythm going.” 

“Well, you’re clearly a pro. And you obviously love doing it.” 

“It’s pretty rad. All the people you get to meet, all the drawings and stuff. Pretty awesome.” Lauren smiled at him and they walked toward the special guest entrance in the corner before she spoke up again. 

“You hungry? How long do you have?” She asked as she pushed the call button on her headset. “Haley, I’m gonna get food and head up. Call my office if you need me.” 

“Hell yeah, I could eat.” Norman answered as he waited for Lauren to wave her key card to unlock the door. “I’ve got until like two.” 

“Tell Chris, Alex and Devin my receiver’ll be off. I’ll be upstairs after a while but I’ve got my phone.” 

Haley’s voice crackled through Lauren’s receiver again and she turned it off, feeling Norman’s finger tuck into the tight back pockets of her jeans. She swatted his hands away before he took one of hers and followed her down a long blank white hallway. 

“This doesn’t look like your office… or a break room.” Norman said as Lauren swiped her badge and opened a plain unmarked door. Shelves stacked with clear plastic totes filled with miscellaneous seasonal decorations and furnishings stood in perfectly symmetrical aisles and filled the large room, the soft hum of an air filter came from somewhere deep in the back as Lauren closed the door behind them. 

“I know.” She said plainly, taking his hand and pulling him behind her. “Management gets new furniture this week and I’ve got my eye on this couch back here. I could use your opinion.” Lauren looked back at him playfully and continued through the countless aisles to the back of the storage area where several couches sat draped under dust sheets. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, anyway.” Lauren continued, motioning toward them. She pulled the sheet off of the one directly in front of him and sat down, crossing her legs and settling into the corner of it. 

“What do you think? Hotel brought them in a week ago.” She asked sweetly, running her hand along the smooth, jet black cushion. Norman sat down next to her and slouched into the center of the couch, resting his ankle on his knee. 

“It’s nice.” He finally answered, watching her bite her bottom lip and pull off the lanyard and ID draped around her neck. 

“You think so?” Lauren asked smoothly as she pulled her legs up onto the couch and into his lap. “You think it’ll withstand lots of… use?” Lauren bit her lip and kicked her heels off, the sound of them hitting the floor echoing through the large space.

“Depends.” 

“On what?”

Norman ran his hands along the inside of her thighs and got up to lean over her, laying her on her back. 

“On how much you plan on usin’ it.” He said, his voice low as he pressed his lips into the smooth hollow above her collarbone. 

“Mm, hopefully a lot.” 

“That right?” 

“Mmhmm.” Lauren breathed, lifting the hem of his shirt and fumbling with his belt buckle. “At least right now, anyway.” She tugged at the the worn leather belt around his waist and let it fall loudly to the floor. Pressing her lips to his, she nipped at his lip and let his hands venture along her ribs, taking shallow breaths as he pulled her shirt over her head. He tore at the button of her jeans and tugged them down and to the floor before his fingers explored her wet, eager folds. Lauren kissed along his jaw before he pulled away, busying himself with his jeans and boxers before they joined her clothes on the floor. 

“Sit down.” Lauren said, standing up in front of him and slipping off her bra and underwear. Norman stood up and pressed himself against her, his hands grabbing shamelessly at her hips.

“And what if I don’t?” Norman asked. She ran her hand along the smooth, milky skin of his thigh and started to stroke him slowly. 

“Then I’ll just have to leave you here with that.” Lauren stated matter-of-factly, stepping away from him. In a quick second, Norman took her hips in his hands and pulled her on top of him, settling himself into the corner of the couch and reaching between them. He pressed himself inside of her as she moved to nestle her hips on top of his and filled her completely. Lauren started to roll her hips on top of him, reaching one hand to tug on one of her nipples while the other held on to the curve of his neck.

“Not gonna let you leave me like you did earlier.” Norman said, his voice low and rough in her ear. He reached and tugged on her nipple and she bit her lip, leaning in close to run her tongue along his jaw. 

“Didn’t like that, huh?” She breathed in his ear, still rolling her hips slowly in his lap. He slid his hands to nestle in the curves of her hips and pulled his knees up behind her. 

“You’ll fucking pay for it.” He said, slowly starting to move beneath her. 

“God, yes, make me pay for it.” Lauren said, her voice catching in her throat. 

Norman moved faster, pumping his hips hard into hers, the sound of their bodies moving echoing softly through the space. He moved his hand up along her ribs and tugged on one of her nipples, leaning up to wrap his lips around it and sucking before pressing his fingers into the tight bud between her legs. Lauren tightened herself around him as he moved in quick circles around her clit, his chest heaving as she sat up on top of him. 

“Fuckin’ love when you do that.” He said from between his teeth, his hand moving along her side and back up to take her breast. 

“Mm, good. Me too.” Lauren sucked in her breath and continued to move her hips, biting her lip and pressing her fingertips into his skin as she ran them along his chest. 

Norman took her waist in his hands and turned her to lay on her back, bending down to kiss along the skin of her thighs and finally to run his tongue along her wet lips. He pushed all of himself back inside of her and started to move again, taking her leg on his shoulder and leaning over her as he pumped his hips. Lauren wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, massaging the tender skin while she tried to catch her breath. A wave of blissful heat swept all the way through her, flushing her skin bright red and stealing her ability to control the sounds that escaped her throat and echoed through the room. 

“Oh god, yes.” She breathed as he thrust deeper and harder, thumbing one of her nipples. She strained her neck to press her lips against his, moving her tongue between his lips and savoring his delicious taste. She tugged on his lip and pulled away, moving to kiss along the curve of his neck and nipping at his shoulder. 

"Fuck, yeah. Keep. That. Shit. Up." Norman moaned into her ear in between his thrusts as she tightened herself around him again. Lauren wrapped her legs around his hips and reached between them, pressing her fingers into her sensitive bud and moving in tight controlled circles. The first wave of her orgasm built and spread into her chest, and Norman slowed his pace to a stop, still buried deep inside of Lauren's walls. He reached down and took her wrists, wrapped his hands around them and stretched her arms behind her her head, pinning them to the soft, smooth cushion of the couch. 

"Ain't ready for you to come yet." He husked into her ear, leaving her hands to rest above her head. Norman ran his hands along her arms and down to her breasts, taking her nipples between his fingers and tugging on them. He took one between his lips and ran his tongue in quick, slick circles as Lauren writhed beneath him. 

"Mm, stop with these games and fuck me." Lauren begged, trying to move to reach between them before Norman quickly caught her arm and returned it above her head. He ran his hand swiftly along her chest and stomach before pressing his fingers into Lauren's clit. 

"Oh, so you don't like bein' teased?" 

"No. And definitely not when you're mid-fuck and you stop." Lauren said, her voice pleading.

"Shit sucks, don't it?" 

"Mmhmm." 

"Guess now you know how it felt earlier." Norman said, a wicked smile pulling across his face. 

"Mm, fucker." Lauren laughed, biting her lip before straining her neck to kiss him. Norman slipped his tongue between her lips and moved slowly, his taste delicious and sweet. He started to move between her legs again, slowly at first before growing hard and quick with desperation. Norman moved his fingers in slow, luscious circles around Lauren's tight bud, throwing her senses into a tailspin as she bit down hard and squirmed beneath him. He leaned down and kissed along her collarbone, moving his arms to either side of her as he pressed his chest to hers and slowed himself to a smooth, easy pace. 

Lauren wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved slowly, his tip connecting with the yearning bundle of nerves buried deep inside of her. Norman moved in delicious waves on top of her, his skin like velvet against hers while her release built into a heavenly flood of ecstasy. 

"Jesus, don't fucking stop." Lauren begged, her voice catching in her throat. 

"Don't you fucking worry." He husked back, leaning down into her and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Norman brought Lauren up to press against his chest and turned to relax into the back of the couch, letting his hands fall to rest in the curve of her hips. Lauren combed her fingers through his hair and pressed her lips to the soft patch behind his ear, slowly moving herself in his lap. He kissed along her neck and down to the hollow of her collarbone, taking her breast in his hand and tugging gently on her nipple before wrapping his lips around it. Lauren sucked in a breath at the delicious feel of his tongue on her skin, moving her hands along his neck and running one down between them, pressing her fingers into her excited bud. Norman quickly straightened up and pulled her hand away, giving her a wicked smirk as his fingers replaced hers. 

"My job." He breathed into her ear, moving to kiss along her jaw and moving in delicious circles around her clit. Lauren slipped her tongue between his lips, savoring the sweet taste of his breath, moaning into him as he moved underneath her. 

Norman started to move faster, his thrusts harder and deeper while his arms and legs grew rigid as he flexed beneath her, his breath leaving him in short, hot bursts into her skin. With each harder thrust, Lauren felt a rush of heat sweep through every nerve and she finally gave in, squeezing her eyes shut as she called out Norman's name into the silent room. With as much control as she could muster, she flexed and tightened herself around him and he pulled her closer, his breath hot along the skin of her neck as she choked at the electricity of his touch. 

"OH SHIT," Norman said, his voice tight and restrained. "I'm coming, holy fuck, I'm coming!" 

Lauren collapsed into him, quivering and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck while he slowed his pace, pressing her lips into his for a long, slow kiss. Their tongues moved together as they rode the dwindling waves of their orgasms, finally falling into the plush couch, their bodies tangled and glistening. Norman slowly pulled himself from her walls and ran his fingers along her folds before pushing them inside her entrance. Lauren kissed him again and arched her hips into him as he slowly moved inside of her, her breath catching in her throat when his fingers suddenly left her. Feeling him run his hand along her stomach and up toward her breasts, she took it and brought it to her lips, sucking on his finger as she slowly pulled it out. 

"Jesus, it's fucking hot when you do that." Norman whispered, resting his hand along her ribs and pulling her into his arms. Lauren ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him slowly, giggling at the feel of his fingertips running lightly along her ribcage. 

"You're pretty hot when you do anything." She whispered back. Lauren pulled away from him and sat up, shivering at the feel of his hand running down her spine. 

"That right?"

"Mmhmm." Lauren purred, touching the faded tattoo on his chest and sliding her hand around to the side of his ribs. "Grab some food?"

"Shit, yeah, I could eat." Norman returned, leaning up on his elbow and rubbing at his eye. 

"Good. 'Cause as much fun as I've had with you, energy is important. I need to eat."

Norman laughed and heaved himself up with Lauren sitting between his legs, resting his hands along the top of her thighs. He kissed the back of her neck and gave her legs a playful smack before she stood up in front of him, grabbing her clothes as she rose. Lauren combed her free hand through his hair and bent to kiss the top of his head, laughing again at the feel of his fingertips lightly grazing along her skin and his lips pressing against her stomach. 

The two helped one another dress, interrupting each other with wild pinches and kisses while they tried to make themselves presentable. Lauren picked up her badge and hung her headpiece around her neck, checking her phone as Norman followed her back to the hallway with his fingers hooked into her back pocket once again. She laced her fingers with his and looked back at him, giving him a warm smile before finally opening her mouth to speak and leading him back out into the hallway. 

"I'm good with where ever, by the way." Norman said before she could get any words out. 

"What?"

"Food. I'm buyin'. Your choice."

"What? No." She waved him off and locking the door behind them. "You got my dinner last night. I owe you."

Norman untangled his hand from hers and ran it along the smooth curve of her ass, giving her a playful squeeze before leaning in to kiss her cheek. Lauren slowed to almost a stop, blushing at the feel of his breath on her neck. 

"You've already given back more than you got." He said softly into her ear.

"Can you let me be nice? Please?" She asked, setting her hand in the middle of his chest and pushing him back a step. 

Norman gave her a sly smile and turned to keep walking in defiance, leaving her to stand in the middle of the hallway on her own as he made his way in the wrong direction. 

"You can only make your point if you're going the right way." Lauren laughed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You like seafood? 'Cause I could kill for some sushi." She continued, watching him return to her and walking along side of him. 

"Hell yeah, let's do it." Norman answered, resting this hand in the small of her back. Lauren smiled back and took a deep breath, turning the door handle back onto the convention floor and giving him a warm smile. 

"Let's do it."


	8. Chapter 8

"You from here?" Norman asked before taking a bite, his chopsticks hanging loosely between his fingers. 

"No, I’m from Fort Lauderdale... well, I grew up there anyway. ”

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Went to college in Miami and moved out here after that.” 

“Weird. I'm from Hollywood."

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I haven’t been back in a while though. ButI usually do a con down around there every once in a while.” 

“I haven’t either. But my parents moved to Atlanta a few years ago.” 

“Man, if that isn’t a damn coincidence. I don’t live there now, but I lived in Atlanta for a while before I moved further north.” 

“The world is so small.” 

“No shit.”

Lauren laughed and took a sip of sake, crossing her legs under the table. Her toe found Norman’s leg and slowly ran it along his jeans, smiling at him when he looked up at her. She jumped at the sudden buzz in her pocket, her ringtone loud yet muffled from her hip pocket. 

"Speak of the devil." Lauren laughed, turning off the sound and tossing her phone into her bag.

"Let me guess." Norman joked, relaxing back into his seat.

"She can wait." Norman gave her an expectant look, taking a slow sip of sake. 

"Supposed to stay there for a few days before I leave for vacation - so naturally she bugs me about it every ten seconds." 

"You go down there a lot?"

“A few times a year. Usually weekends.” 

Norman nodded his head, giving her an easy smile before taking another bite. 

“You outta come out to set sometime. Say ‘Hi’.”

“Is that right?” Lauren teased. 

“Yeah, we’re not far from Atlanta. Maybe a tw-“ Norman paused and gave her a playfully annoyed look. 

“And by ‘Say Hi’ do you mean…”

“I mean, come and hang out.” 

“I think you mean the other thing.” She said quietly, mocking him. 

“Well, that'd just be a bonus.” 

Lauren laughed and sat back in her seat, still moving her foot slowly along his leg under the table. The waiter stopped by a few minutes later, picking up plates and leaving the bill in the middle of the table. Before Norman had a chance to pick it up, Lauren quickly plucked it from the table and slipped her card inside. 

"Fucker." 

She laughed and ignored his fake sigh of irritation, smiling sweetly at him before the waiter picked up her card and disappeared. 

"How long you still have?"Lauren asked, taking the final sip of her lukewarm sake.

"'Bout forty five minutes." 

"Well, you can hang out up in my office if you want to avoid being mauled by fans. I'll be working on some schedules, but you're more than welcome." 

"Yeah, that's cool." Norman said as the waiter dropped off her card and thanked them. He nodded back at him and moved out of his side of the booth, adjusting the flat bill of his hat downward and slipping his sunglasses on. 

"You ever get tired of having to do that?" Lauren asked, casually, following him out the doors. He thought for a moment before pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lighting up as they started across the parking lot. 

"Nah, not really. You get used to it. Still get noticed and people come up to you, but it does help a little bit. It's nice when you're not having the greatest day or when you feel or look like shit. They usually can't tell, then." Norman answered casually, thick puffs of smoke pouring from his mouth and nostrils. 

"I have a hard time believing you ever look like shit." Lauren said, earning her a nervous smile.

Lauren gave a small laugh and watched him while he took a long drag of his cigarette and leaned on the driver's side of her car, relaxed and seemingly without a care in the world. She stood there with him a for long moment, leaning easily on her car with her legs crossed and her arms folded across her chest.

"You know, I've met a lot of... famous individuals. You're probably the chillest one I've met so far." 

Norman seemed amused as he stood up and tossed the butt of his cigarette and killed it with the toe of his shoe. He leaned back again, this time closer to her, tucking his hands in his pockets. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, I mean, you aren't high on yourself or the attention or anything."

"Well, it's just not how I wanna be seen. That kinda thing isn't cool. Like at all." 

"It's just... really cool that you're so humble about it all." 

Norman nodded and seemed to blush as Lauren looked over at him. She nudged his arm with hers and pushed herself away from the car, fishing her keys from inside of her bag. 

"Guess we outta get you back, then." Lauren sighed, opening the door and climbing into the boiling heat of her SUV. 

"You get to meet Sean yet?" Norman asked, rolling down his window to let some of the heat out. 

"Uh, no. No, not yet."

"Well, I'm supposed to grab dinner with him tonight since we're both in town."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't get pulled outta the bar last night. I have some things around the house I need to get done since I didn't go home last night."

"Wasn't what I was gonna suggest..." 

Lauren's stomach jumped at the idea of spending another evening with him and a smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. Whatever it was that drew her to him, Lauren couldn't quite pinpoint. But nevertheless, she felt it and it was there, bringing a fiery blush to her cheeks and an unrelenting flutter to her stomach.

"What I was gonna suggest was you comin' and hangin' out with us tonight. But if you've got other stuff you gotta do-"

"No, that'd be cool, actually." Lauren said, realizing she probably sounded desperate when she interrupted him midsentence. "I mean, other than laundry, I've got nothing to go home to do." 

"So, we're on then."

"Sure. If you want, if there's no set plans or anything, I have a pool." 

Norman unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned in close, kissing her neck as she turned into the employee garage entrance. 

"You tryin' to say you wanna go skinny dipping?" Norman teased, winking playfully. 

Lauren pulled into her parking spot and quickly put the car in park, her hand then finding the back of his neck and pulling his lips hard against her own. 

"Anything to get your clothes off." She joked, nearly out of breath, straightening back up and grabbing her purse. The two walked in near silence across the garage before Norman draped his arm over Lauren's shoulders, slowing their pace. 

"You'll be upstairs the rest of the afternoon?" 

"Probably." 

"Want us to head to your office after we're done?"

"Yeah. Just shoot me a text and let me know when you're on your way up and I'll finish whatever I'm doing."

Lauren and Norman approached the same elevators where they'd first encountered one another and stopped, neither of them wanting to go where they were needed. 

"You've still got time, right?" Lauren asked, running her hand along his forearm still hanging down from her shoulder. 

"'Bout twenty minutes or so." 

"Alright, well come on up, then. No sense in sitting around a green room doing nothing, right?" Lauren teased, pressing the call button and pulling Norman onto the elevator when the pleasant ding rang through the space. 

"You know, everything we've been doing and I haven't even asked- how old are you?" 

"It's a little late for being worried about having sexual relations with a minor." Lauren laughed, leaning against the railing. 

"That... and I'm not really into cougars." 

"You sayin' I look old? That's rude." Lauren laughed again, giving him a playfully offended look. Norman nudged her arm and reached back to pinch just below her ass, giving her a fake laugh in return. 

"Well, you're safe. Unless 31 is too old for you." 

"Nah. Perfect." He said, leaning over and pressing his lips to her cheek. 

The elevator slowed to a stop and they made their way down the hall and into her locked office, the door closing quickly behind them before Lauren turned the lock and pushed him against her desk, fumbling shamelessly with his belt. She pressed her lips to his and stole his flat billed hat to place it crooked on top of her head, lowering herself to kneel in front of him, unzipping his jeans and pulling down the elastic of his boxers. Lauren took all of him in her hand, kissing along his base and kneading his sac before wrapping her lips around his tip and teasing him with her tongue. A low groan bellowed from deep in Norman's belly as she slowly started to move along him and watched him tip his head back. 

Lauren moaned into him and stroked her hand along with her lips, her other running underneath Norman's shirt to rest at the side of his hip. Norman took his hat and tossed it into one of Lauren's office chairs before he took hold of a generous handful of her hair, pulling her face closer to him and forcing his throbbing tip into the back of her throat. Lauren gagged on him and pulled back, taking a deep breath and returning to him, moving her tongue in delicious waves and pulses. 

"Fuck, you're good at that." Norman breathed, slowly started to thrust his hips into her mouth. Lauren pulled away from him again to stand up, pressing her lips to his while she stoked him between their bodies. She wrapped her free hand around the back of his neck and pulled him with her as she backed her way toward the couch, and turned him around to sit down. 

Lauren got on her knees in front of him and lifted his shirt to reveal his stomach, running her fingers along his skin before wrapping her lips around him again. Norman adjusted his hips, slouched into the couch and ran his fingers through her hair, his breath catching in his throat as she worked him closer and closer to the orgasm she couldn't wait to taste. Lauren continued to move in his lap, tasting the slight beginnings of his release, the sound of her hand and lips sucking and stroking breaking the silence of her office. 

"Oh holy shit-" Norman muttered, his voice strained as he gripped tight at a handful of Lauren's hair. Lauren let another lustful moan escape from her throat, watching him as his chest heaved and the muscles in his stomach flexed and tensed beneath her fingertips. With barely another passing second, Lauren tasted the warm, slightly salty fluid of Norman's release filling her mouth and coating her tongue, letting it run down along his still solid shaft as she stroked, driving him further into the throes of his orgasm. 

Lauren let herself gag on him again, heavy moans coming from deep in Norman's throat as he watched her eyes start to water. She pulled away and ran her tongue along him, lapping up every drop of come and swallowing hard for him. Norman reached for Lauren's arm and pulled her into his lap, pressing his lips against hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He took her weight in his arms and laid her down, holding himself above her and tugging at the zipper of her jeans. 

"Mm, wait-" Lauren breathed, hating herself for stopping him. Norman froze where he was and broke away from her, the expression on his face wanting and dazed, lost in what he wanted to give her. "You've only got a few minutes to get downstairs." She continued, brushing his hair back from his face. He leaned back down to kiss her before he straightened up, moving to tuck himself back into his jeans. Lauren sat up, still breathless with need, helping him pull himself together and trying to reign in the warm tingle sweeping through her. 

"Sorry I couldn't return the favor." Norman whispered, pulling himself to his feet, holding onto Lauren's hands as she sat and looked up at him. Lauren slowly got to her feet and ran her hands along his stomach, up his ribs and to his shoulders, finally taking his face in her hands and pulling his lips to hers.

"You can always make it up to me later." Lauren finally said, giving the outside of his hip a slight pinch and turning him toward the door. She grabbed his hat and perched it back on his head, letting it sit crooked like it had the night before when they'd met. 

"That I can definitely do." He said, turning to smile at her in the doorway. 

"Text when you can. I'll be up here."

"You got it." Norman smiled and turned to go.

"Keep your eyes peeled though. I might come down there and creep on you later." Lauren joked, leaning out of her office. Norman turned and smiled at her for a second, never losing his stride. 

"I'm okay with that." He said from down the hall, turning to give her a playful wink before he disappeared into the elevator alcove. Lauren turned and stepped back inside of her office and closed the door. Having no idea what it was she had planned on doing up here, she meandered across the wide room, adjusting the picture frames on the shelves before she finally took her seat at her desk. 

Lauren pressed her fingertips to her lips and thought for moment, wondering how it was she'd gotten to be so damned smitten. The very thought of Norman made her forget about the world around her as she sat and thought about the evening they'd spent with one another. She hadn't even known him a full 24 hours, but something about him drew her in and it was difficult to pull herself away. Maybe it was the way he looked at her, or the feel of his fingertips along her skin the made her come undone. Whatever it was, Lauren was sure she'd eventually figure out. But for now, all she could do was wait for yet another evening of whatever he had in store for her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow, you're looking surprisingly alive today." Keagan joked as Lauren pulled herself into a barstool. 

"I wasn't that far gone. Jesus." 

"Yeah, well, you could have fooled me." 

"Shut up." 

"So where'd you end up last night?"

"On the couch in my office." Lauren said simply. The admission wasn't an outright lie, she told herself as she resisted the pull of a smile. 

"Hm." 

"What?"

"I was sure you'd end up in his room. You know. Making good choices." 

"Stop it, jerk." Lauren laughed, throwing her fist across the bar and giving his arm a solid hit. 

"What?" Keagan asked, shrugging his shoulder and letting out a hardy laugh. "It's not like that kind of evening is a foreign idea to you." 

"I like how when you say things like that you think I won't catch on to your roundabout way of saying I'm easy." 

"Well..."

"Seriously?!" 

"Oh relax." Keagan laughed again, holding his hands in surrender before waving her off and setting a glass in front of her. "Anyway. You remember that guy I introduced you to at dinner a few weeks ago?"

"... Uh, Kevin?"

"Yeah."

"Kind of. Why?"

"He's been asking about you. He's comin' down for a few nights tonight from Salt Lake and wanted me to ask if you'd catch dinner with him tonight." 

"Yeah, no." She said, instantly grimacing at the idea, thinking back on the night over a month before that involved too much tequila and, consequently, too few inhibitions. Kevin had spent most of the evening talking about what most young, rich and privileged men talk about - money and misguided self-importance - all while making sure the shots kept coming. Later in her evening of severely lapsed judgement, she'd gone back to his hotel and had woken up with one of the worst hangovers of her life and a missing shoe. The decisions of the evening were still overwhelmingly a mystery to her, with the exception of the ten minutes of him trying too hard to fuck her the way he'd been promising all night, and instead just convulsing on top of her, seemingly without any real idea of what it was to actually have sex with someone. 

"What? Why? 

"Because he was a douchebag and I've got things I need to do tonight." 

"He's not a douchebag. And so? What is it that can't wait until tomorrow?" Lauren rolled her eyes at him and relaxed back into her seat, playing absently with the bright red straw in her glass, the wonder of what Norman was doing taking over her thoughts before the clink of glasses shook her back to reality.

"Blinded by your friendship. The guy was an asshole. Full of himself and cocky for no reason. Especially given that he was terrible in bed." 

"You slept with him?"

"Kind of happens when tequila's invited to dinner."

"Well then I'll give him your message." 

Lauren laughed and shook her head, wondering to herself if Norman was thinking about her just the way she was thinking about him. 

"You go right ahead. I couldn't care less." 

Lauren looked up and checked the time just as her phone buzzed from her hip pocket, her stomach jumping at the chance it could be the message she'd been waiting for all afternoon. She checked her screen and couldn't hide the smile any longer, a warmth sweeping through her chest and flushing into her cheeks.

\+ (919) 755-5429: Finishing a smoke break and heading up.  
Reply: I'll be there.   
\+ (919) 755-5429: Saw you stalkin earlier  
Reply: Wasn't trying to hide.   
\+ (919) 755-5429: Hungry?  
Reply: YES

"That your new boyfriend?" Keagan said, startling Lauren back to reality. 

"Who?"

"Whoever you're texting." He returned, nudging her arm from across the bar. 

"You realize I have like 30 employees on the floor today?" 

"Do they all make you smile like a fucking fool like that?" 

"MAYBE." Lauren said loudly, playfully irritated. "Jesus, since when are you so goddamned nosy?"

Reply: I'll see you in a few. Keagan's getting suspicious.   
\+ (919) 755-5429: You're at the bar?  
Reply: Needed something other than coffee or water. Leaving now. Office is unlocked if you're up there before me.

Keagan laughed and she pulled herself from her seat, leaving a ten dollar bill and turning to leave. Lauren wove her way through the chairs and tables and went to reach for the door just as it opened and Kevin's tall frame towered over her. She tried to duck out of his sight before it was too late, but Kevin's heavy arm pulled her close before she could even step away to let him inside the door. 

"Hey you!" Kevin's deep voice purred in her ear, his arms wrapped tightly around her. 

"Jesus, let me breathe." Lauren said in a near growl. Kevin released his arms and draped his arm across her shoulders, turning her toward the bar and pulling her with him. 

"Kevin, no. Sorry, but I have someplace I need to be." 

"What? C'mon, I'm only in town for the weekend."

"Well it's news to me and I already have things going on."

"You didn't tell her I was coming?" Kevin asked Keagan from across the room. 

"I just did, dude. You told me yesterday." Lauren broke free from Kevin's arm and moved to walk away before his hand caught hers and pulled her back. 

"Come on, just a few drinks then? Before you go? Last time around was fun, right?" He said smoothly into her ear, his hands taking handfuls of her hips as he went to kiss along her neck.

"No, I really can't." Lauren said, trying to pull away from him, anger and disgust starting to boil in the pit of her stomach.

"You mean you never think about me? 'Cause I certainly think about you." He breathed into her skin. Lauren forced his arms away from her and stepped back. 

"No, I don't. Jesus, dude. Take a fucking hint." 

"Woah, babe, what the hell?"

"Uh, no. Just. No." Kevin's face twisted in confusion as he dropped his hands to his sides and stared at her. 

"Kevin, man. Seriously, if she's not into it just don't." Keagan said, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. Lauren turned to leave and pulled on the heavy door again, about to leave before Kevin said something that nearly made her vomit. 

"You'd think the women here would be fucking easier."

"What the fuck, dude? You think just because it's Vegas they'll just jump into bed with you?" 

"Wow. No wonder I had to be wasted to sleep with you." Lauren said, holding the door open. 

"What?" Kevin looked over at her, his expression irritated and confused. 

"Do you listen to yourself? Like, when you talk? You wonder why girls won't talk to or fuck you, and you talk about them like that?" 

"Not what I meant..." 

"That's bullshit." 

"Fuck you, I offered to take you out." 

"And I'm sure you'd keep the shots coming. Get me real good and wasted, right? 'Cause God knows I'm easy, right? I mean, I fucked you last time. Why wouldn't I this time?" Lauren's chest heaved as she tried to reign in the seething rage coursing through her veins. "Well let me just tell you this. That night was fucking awful. You're a complete asshole - which is wildly obvious to literally everyone - you're blatantly disrespectful, full of yourself and you apparently can't take 'no' for an answer... And honestly, having sex with you was a waste of time. So you go have fun this weekend with someone who doesn't know any better." 

Kevin stood there and stared at her, his face blank and slack jawed before it twisted in offense and hurt. Lauren turned and walked out of the bar before he could say anything else, feeling an odd sense of accomplishment and weaving her way through the endless maze of slot machines and to the elevator. 

Lauren boarded the elevator and leaned against the wall just as her phone vibrated in her hand, Keagan's name displayed in a blue message bubble before she slid her finger across her screen to read it.

Keagan: You didn't have to be such an asshole.  
Reply: Apparently I did. The guy is a total dick. I told you that.   
Keagan: Well, if you were trying to get him to hate you, job well done.   
Reply: I really don't care. He needed to hear it.   
Keagan: You're not wrong. But that was pretty harsh.   
Reply: Well good. If it was harsh, maybe he actually listened.

The elevator doors opened and Lauren made her way down the hall, willing away the stinging irritation and instead trying to focus on the potential of the evening ahead of her. Coming up to her office door, Lauren smiled at the sound of two men laughing inside and let herself in, smiling at the two of them sitting across from one another. 

"Hey, sorry. One of Keagan's friends was... ugh. Just being a chump." 

"It's cool. It's a big place, kinda figured it'd take you a minute anyway." Norman said, tucking his hand in his pocket and standing up. "This is my buddy, Sean Flanery. Sean, this is Lauren." 

"Hi, Sean. He's told me very little." Lauren joked, giving him a warm smile and offering her hand as he stood from his place on the couch. 

"Can't say the same. My dude told me about you earlier this morning. Good to meet you." Sean answered, giving her hand a soft shake while giving Norman's arm a hearty slap. Lauren smiled at him and felt herself blush, his eyes a striking shade of blue against his tanned skin and dark, dusty blonde hair. 

"I'm sure it's all been terrible things." 

"Well, I tried to make you sound as horrible as possible." Norman chimed in as Lauren leaned over her desk and grabbed her purse. 

"Not hard to do." Lauren joked, turning to face him. Norman's hand found the small of her back and rest there for a moment before she turned toward the door. "Shall we?" 

Lauren locked the door as they exited and the three of them walked down the hall and got onto the elevator, Lauren navigating them quickly to the employee garage. The three of them loaded themselves into her car and she turned the ignition, her car starting quietly before she pulled easily out of her space. 

"So. Food. What's on your mind?" Lauren asked, pulling out of the garage and into the late afternoon sun. 

"I really don't care. I'm just hungry." Norman said, giving Lauren a devious smile. She blushed and looked at Sean through her rearview mirror.

"I'm in the same camp. I could go for pizza, though." 

"There's an awesome place down the road from my place that delivers. I'd like to try and get in the pool and catch some sun before it goes down. Any objections?" 

"Sounds like a plan. Unless you care if I swim freestyle." Sean said, laughing. "Didn't bring my trunks."

"Good God..." Norman said jokingly under his breath. 

"It's alright with me. Who knows. Maybe I'll join you." Lauren said, laughing and looking over at Norman. He looked back and nudged her hand with his, sending a jolt of electricity through her body just by his touch. "But you've gotta join us." She said, teasing and opening up her phone, pressing the contact name to make an order. 

"Get me drunk enough and I just might." 

"I don't see that being a problem, brother." Sean said, holding up two full bottles of Jack Daniels he'd pulled from the black backpack he'd been carrying over his shoulders. Lauren navigated swiftly through the manicured lawns and gates of her neighborhood while she spoke over the phone, smiling warmly at the sight of Sean joking from the back seat. 

"Guess it'll be a hell of a party at my place tonight." Lauren laughed after she hung up, turning onto her street. 

"Place is kinda big for just you." Sean said, looking up at the stucco and stone home as Lauren pulled into her driveway, one of the garage doors slowly ascending. 

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you have a good divorce lawyer." Lauren joked, putting the car in park and pouring herself out of the car. 

"Guess so." 

"Wait, what?" Norman asked, meeting her at the back of her car. 

"Ancient history." She smiled, taking his hand and pulling him behind her and into the kitchen. Sean followed closely behind and took a seat on one of the barstools, pulling one of the bottles of Jack and setting it hard on the counter. 

Lauren set her bags down and put three glasses in front of him, leaning over the counter and watching as he poured the rich, amber liquid into each one. Norman's hands found her hips and he came up close behind her, pressing his lips behind her ear. 

"Hope you're ready for tonight." He whispered. Lauren bit her lip and looked up at Sean who lounged back in his seat and tossed back his drink, wondering just what these two had in store - and hoping it was exactly what it seemed. She pulled him closer and ran her hand up underneath his shirt and along his side, gently pressing in her nails and sending goose bumps coursing across his skin. 

Lauren stepped back away from him and blindly reached for her drink, finishing it in one long, slow swallow before pulling her phone from her pocket and checking the time. 

"I'll be right back, alright?" She said, pinching Norman's side and stepping out of the kitchen. Lauren made her way upstairs, carefully listening as she ascended to hear each them express their excitement of what she had to offer. It took her all of two minutes to strip down and pull on each piece of her bathing suit, carefully tying the smooth black ties behind her neck and along the sides of her hips. The doorbell dinged from it's box in the hallway and Lauren slipped on a loosely woven coverup, letting it hang from her shoulder and making her way downstairs. 

"Holy shit." Norman said quietly, walking into the large living room and up behind her as she handed a receipt to the guy trading it for two large pizza boxes. He came up behind her and let one hand take hold of her waist while the other took the boxes from her, pressing his lips to her shoulder. 

"Good thing I'm hungry." He said smoothly, smiling into the skin of her neck when she closed the door. Lauren turned around and gave him a slight kiss on his cheek, pushing him back into the kitchen. She moved away to stand directly behind Sean, her hands running up his lean arms and massaging into his shoulders. Norman sat their dinner on the counter and watched her carefully, his eyes full of need as she pulled at the hem of Sean's shirt and slipped it off of him. Lauren ran her fingers through his hair and kissed along his ear, reveling in being wanted by both of them. 

"Before we eat, I think I'll go and catch some sun. Work up a bit more of an appetite." She said smoothly, moving her hands down along Sean's neck before backing away toward the sliding glass doors. "You can join if you want. Plenty of privacy, I promise." She continued, thankful to have trees on all sides of her privacy fencing. Lauren slipped out of the door and left it open, pulling her coverup off and letting it fall to the smooth stone patio. 

"Fuck, dude. Are you ready for this shit?" Sean breathed from the doorway, pulling off his clothes and running to jump into the warm water of her pool. Lauren took each step one at a time into the water and joined him at the edge of the pool, folding her arms on the smooth stone and watching Norman pull off his clothes and abandon them just inside the door. Sean pulled up behind her with one arm on either side of her, pressing his lips along her shoulder and watching as Norman walked up to the edge and jumped in. 

"Mind explaining why you're the only one with some kinda clothes on?" Sean said, his voice low and like gravel in her ear. 

"Just to be a pain in the ass." Lauren purred, meeting his gaze from over her shoulder before turning around. Norman made his way slowly over toward them as they floated away from the poolside and pulled himself behind Lauren, his hands grabbing at her hips. Pressed between the two men's naked bodies, heat radiated with wild vigor from deep in Lauren's gut, seeping it's way through every muscle of her body and nearly choking her breath away from her. Sean looked past her shoulder to Norman who had busied himself with wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing along her shoulder, his eyes searching for approval and almost immediately getting it as Norman nodded slowly behind her. Lauren ran her hands up through Sean's hair and pulled his lips to hers, his taste slightly bittersweet and reminiscent of the shots of Jack they'd all taken. 

"You wanna fuck us both?" Norman breathed into her ear, twirling the strings of her bikini bottoms on either side of her hips between his fingers. 

"Mm, yes. I do." She said, her voice weak along Sean's lips. 

"Then take this shit off." 

Lauren froze where she was and turned to look at him, pulling herself from between them, forcing herself to give them each a stern look. 

"Excuse me?" She said, somehow actually making herself sound serious despite her growing arousal. "Nobody tells me what to do in my fucking house." 

Lauren bit down hard at the temptation to smile and made her way to the edge of the pool, heaving herself out of the water and up to stand there, looking down at the two naked men. Both of them stood there in the water, looks of pure and helpless desire painted across their faces. She took a moment to bask in the warm feeling of having total control over what they wanted, feeling herself slip out of the domineering woman she knew Norman had liked earlier in the day.

"Get over here." She said, pointing at the ground, one hand on her hip. Sean and Norman waded slowly toward where she stood, each of them carefully taking in the sight of her standing there in the bright late afternoon sun, her skin smooth and tanned. Still looking down at them, she caved and broke into a smile, letting out a laugh and lowering herself to sit at the edge of the pool. 

"I can't take myself seriously trying to pull that kind of shit." Lauren said, relaxing pack to lean on her hands behind her, swinging her legs in the cool water. "But, if you want me out of this suit, why don't you just take it off for me." She teased, biting her lip and watching as both of them ran their hands along her thighs and up to pull at the black ties of her bottoms. Sean pulled at the smooth black fabric and cursed under his breath at the sight of her while Norman jumped and heaved himself from the water to sit next to her. Lauren opened her legs for Sean and reached to take all Norman's solid erection in her hand, her skin immediately reacting to the feel of Sean's fingers starting to explore the eager folds between her legs. With no hesitation, Sean's tongue found her delicate bud and pushed his fingers inside of her, earning him lustful moans from deep in her belly and a stray hand running through his hair. 

Norman took a handful of Lauren's hair and gave her a light tug, pulling her face into his lap. Lauren wrapped her lips around his hardened girth and looked up at him, relishing in watching his breath catch in his chest. She moved and pulsed her tongue along all of him, stopping to let her gag reflex tease his tip before pulling away to catch her own breath, waves of pure and insatiable bliss sweeping through her as Sean continued to move his fingers in and out of her soaked walls and his tongue playing in luscious circles around her clit. Lauren sat back up, her hand still stroking in Norman's lap and turning to look up at him. She pulled her hand away from him and took hold of his lean, muscular arm to bring him to her. Pressing her lips to his, she kissed him hard, her breath heavy and labored. 

"Get back in the water." She breathed, taking Sean's wrist in her hand and sucking on his fingers. Lauren waited and watched as Norman lowered himself back into the pool, biting on her lip before following his suit. Sean pulled at the ties fastened behind her neck as she came to him, pressing her chest against the smooth, taught muscle of his. He tossed the remainder of her bathing suit to the edge of the pool and Lauren pulled at Norman's arm, bring him up close behind her until she could feel both of them hard between her legs. 

"You wanna fuck me first?" Sean whispered, running his tongue along her neck when she wrapped her arms and legs around him. 

"Whoever said it had to be one at a time?" Lauren teased, reaching between them to take him in her hand and guide his tip to the soft lips of her entrance. She moved to take all of him inside of her, biting her lip at the feel of him filling her walls and Norman's lips kissing at the smooth skin of her shoulder. Sean backed away and put his back against the wall, slowly moving his hips into hers as Norman came back up close behind them. Lauren reached behind her and wrapped her hand around all of his hardened girth, guiding his tip to her puckered entrance. 

"Ready?" He breathed heavily behind her ear, starting to press slowly. 

"Mm, yeah, do it." She said, her voice nearly begging as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. Norman kissed her deep and slow as his tip popped gently inside of her, a low groan coming from deep in his throat. Lauren let out a light hiss as he pushed further into her, adjusting her hips between the two men as she got used to feeling the both of them. She looked up at Sean and kissed him hard, running her fingers through his hair and tightening herself around him. He pumped faster beneath her, gliding easily with short grunts making their way to her ears. Norman started to move slowly behind her, taking her hip in one hand and her breast in the other. 

"Fuck, faster." Lauren begged, turning back and kissing Norman. She moved her hand up to lace her fingers with his and tried to catch her breath, both of them fucking her hard and fast and into a state of near oblivion. 

"Jesus fucking Christ-" Sean said, his voice strained and his chest heaving in front of her. 

"You gonna come for me, Sean?" Lauren teased, wrapping her other hand around the side of his ribs. She leaned forward and kissed him hard again, nearly losing herself to the throes of release as well. Sean pulled from inside of her in one fast movement of his hips, straightening himself up in front of her before moving to the side. Norman slowed himself behind her and before she could turn to kiss him, pulled away, took her hands in his and waded backward toward the steps. Norman brought her to the stairs and bent her over, her knees spread and her arms resting on the pool edge as he guided himself to her aching core. Lauren looked back at him and bit her lip, smiling wickedly at him when he took her shoulder in one hand and snapped his hips into hers. She looked over at Sean who had taken his place next to her and pulled him by the wrist, guiding him to sit in front of her before taking all of him between her lips. 

"Fuck, that's right." Sean hissed, his eyes locked on Lauren's as she moved her tongue in playful pulses along his hard shaft. The soft sound of water clapped between her legs as Norman continued to thrust hard into her from behind and he bent over her, pressing his chest against her back and pressing his fingers between her legs. He moved in swift, slick circles over her clit, sending shockwaves across her skin. Lauren choked hard and let her gag reflex vibrate on Sean's thick tip, teasing him and nearly pushing him over his climactic edge as she worked to tighten her walls around the delicious feel of Norman fucking her from behind. Norman brought his other hand up to tease and pull at her nipple, his voice leaving him in short, husked grunts in her ear. 

"You keep that shit up." Norman breathed, his breath hot against her neck. Lauren moaned in response and pulled herself tighter around him, her eyes watering as Sean pushed his hips into her and took a generous fistful of her hair. Lauren pulled herself away from Sean, wiping away the slightly salty taste of him from her lips. Norman slowed behind her and left her aching core, stepping back to let her stand. 

"Mm, sit your ass down." Lauren said smoothly, looking up at Sean and giving him a devious smile. 

"You ready to fuck us both again?" Sean asked, sitting down on the stop step and letting his legs lay open and slacked. 

"Fuck yes, I am." She returned, kissing him hard. She took a couple of steps up, turned around and lowered herself into his lap, hissing at the gentle pop of his tip inside of her tightened entrance. 

"Holy shit, girl." Norman said, biting at his lip and bringing himself between her legs to kiss along her collarbone. Lauren's breath caught in her throat and she brought her hand along her aching folds. Norman teased her entrance with his throbbing tip before he pushed himself in to the hilt. 

"Oh fuck, you guys..." Lauren whimpered, adjusting her hips between them. Filled to total completion, Lauren wrapped her arms around Norman's neck and pulled him close against her, taking deep, long breaths as the two men started to move in unison. Sean's hands grabbed at her hips and held on tight, his own starting to buck hard beneath her. The air in his lungs left him in short, harsh bursts against her shoulder and gave her wave after wave of goosebumps along her skin. 

"Jesus. Fu- fucking Christ. Oh my god- " Lauren struggled to say, still holding tight around Norman's neck. "Fuck me harder, babe."

"You want it fucking harder, huh?"

"Mm, please. So fucking bad." 

Norman straightened himself and looked straight into her eyes, watching the look of pure bliss wash over her. She leaned her head back onto Sean's shoulder, closing her eyes and meeting his lips with hers, his tongue making it's way into her mouth. Sean pulled away and his jaw clenched down, a long moan bellowing up from deep in his belly. 

"Fuckin' shit, I'm gonna come - fuck!" He struggled to say, his voice stuck in his throat. Sean's body tensed and convulsed beneath her as he grabbed in desperation to any curve of hers to pull himself from inside of her. 

"Think you can finish me off like you did him?" Norman teased, pulling her body up against his. 

"Hasn't been a problem before." She returned, giving him a wicked grin and tightening her swollen core around him. 

"Holy shit-" Norman breathed, pressing her deeper into Sean's lap. Lauren reached over to take Sean's wrist and smiled at him, pulling him down to press her lips heavily against his. 

"Sure that's all you've got?" She mewed, giving into the heavy bliss that Norman was gliding her into. 

He said nothing but instead husked into her ear, kissing behind her ear and moving along her neck. 

"Oh fuck, Norman, fucking harder. Good god, please. Harder." Lauren begged, moving one of her hands to feel along their heated connection beneath the the surface of the water. The hot pull of her orgasm teased every muscle in her body as he fucked faster and harder once again. Sean ran his hands along her ribs and up to pinch and tease at her nipples, his lips still pressed against her neck. He moved his fingers to replace hers between her legs, pressing hard into her excited bud of nerves. 

"Jesus fucking Christ- Sean, move-" Norman said, wrapping his arms around Lauren's waist and picking her up. Lauren's breath left her at the sudden movement and she hugged herself tight to his body, feeling the smooth stone warm against her skin as he laid her down slowly. With a quick snap of his hips, Norman thrust hard into her core and picked up his speed, the sound of their skin making contact a delicious soundtrack to the orgasm quickly building between them. Sean stepped out of the pool and came to her side, stroking himself smoothly as he watched them move together. 

"Oh shit.." He breathed, suddenly pulling from inside of her and moving up and around Sean to kneel at her shoulder. Lauren took him in one hand and placed her other at her soaked folds, moving her fingers along her clit as she wrapped her lips around all of his leaking erection. She moaned into the sweet and salty mix of fluids, swallowing hard for him as he watched her with hooded, satisfied eyes. 

"Mm, Sean, c'mere." She mused, opening her legs to him. "Surely you can help me out, here?" 

"Shit.." He hissed, pulling himself over her and taking the backs of her knees in his hands. Lauren brought them to her chest and Sean guided himself into her swollen and aching channel. Lauren let her hand run along the muscular side of his chest and she pulled him down close to kiss him. With little time to ease into rhythm, Sean thrust hard into her in fast, desperate pumps. 

"This won't take fucking long..." He breathed, the muscles of his legs and stomach already hard and taught. 

"Mm, just do it hard, I'm so fucking close." Lauren begged, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck while the other reached over and ran along Norman's pale, smooth thigh. Norman leaned down and kissed along the side of her neck while Sean did the same on the other side, taking her nipple between his fingers and tugging. With each hard pump of Sean's hips, Lauren's release ebbed closer, pulling at every muscle and flushing the skin of her chest and cheeks. Sean's voice met her ears in a harsh grunts as Lauren's orgasm shook through her, a rush of liquid bliss coating their thighs and her voice choked in her throat. 

"God-" Lauren whimpered, tugging at the hair on the back of Sean's head as he kept moving, grabbing hard at Norman's arm. "Holy shit, Sean!" 

"FUCK!" Sean huffed loudly, quickly moving from inside of her convulsing walls and immediately taking her clit between his lips. He lapped at the sweet taste of her, running his tongue along her heated, tingling folds while Norman kissed her hard. Lauren leaned up on her elbow and tried to catch her breath, reaching between her legs and pressing her fingers inside of her slick entrance along with Sean's tongue, bringing them to her mouth. 

"Jesus, I fucking love that." Norman said, his voice low as he bent down to kiss her after she slowly removed her fingers from between her lips. Sean still lapped his tongue between her folds and Lauren ran her fingers through his hair to pull him up to kiss her, savoring the taste of herself. 

"Mm, same here, beautiful. That shit's hot." Sean agreed, moving along her jaw, leaving sloppy kisses as he made his way to the smooth curve of her neck. 

"Why do you think I do it?" Lauren said after she huffed a small laugh and pulled herself to sit up between them. 

Sean and Norman both pulled themselves to their feet and reached down to help Lauren stand, each of them taking a handful of her ass as they made their way back to the house. Lauren slipped on her woven cover up as the two men stepped into their underwear and welcomed them back inside, closing the door softly behind them. 

"Fuck, I'm hungry." Sean laughed, flipping open the top of one of the pizza boxes and grabbing a slice. Lauren walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his bare waist, running her hands along the firm muscles of his stomach.

"You should be." She joked, pressing her fingertips into his skin and massaging along the tender patch just above his pelvis. Sean turned around gave her a playful smirk while he held his slice level with his smile, his mouth full of pizza. She took a bite and winked at him before Norman slid in beside her, stealing a slice between them and stealing a pizza flavored kiss. 

"You both should be." She added, running her other hand around to pinch playfully at Norman's hip. 

Lauren stepped away from them and brought over plates before leading them into the living and settling herself into the corner of the couch. Folding her legs beneath her, Lauren watched as Sean and Norman joined her on either side, each of them crossing their legs to rest their ankles on their knees, relaxing into the smooth suede cushions. Taking another bite, Lauren laughed to herself and set her plate to the side, straightening the shoulder of her cover up. 

Sean and Norman both watched her for a moment before looking to one another, both at a loss. 

"Mind sharing with the class?" Sean asked, a expectant smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

"Nothing." She said, trying to hide her amusement as Norman gave a warm nudge to her thigh along with a pinch. 

"C'mon." 

"Ha, it's just... my cousin Ash loved you guys in those two Boondock Saints movies - like, borderline obsessed that it's almost annoying. She almost flew out here to go to the convention this weekend." Lauren finally offered, shaking her head at remembering the phone call she'd gotten from her a few weeks before when she'd asked to crash at her place.

"Is that right, lass?" Sean teased, using the Irish accent he'd damn near perfected in the films.

"If she found out I met the two of you, she'd probably burn down a building... and if she found out that I just fucked you both? Jesus." 

"So... what you're saying is we should call her right now?" Sean continued, sitting up and leaning on the edge of the couch. Lauren laughed and shook her head, knowing the exact reaction she'd get from over the phone. Angry screams followed by dead silence and an abruptly ended phone call - and a call back twenty seconds later with a million different questions.

"What I'm saying is... that she would actually light something on fire. Probably my house." Lauren laughed, pulling herself up off of the couch. Norman's hands grabbed at her hips and pulled her into his lap, settling her between his legs while Sean disappeared into the kitchen. 

"Grab your shirts, we can make it even worse and FaceTime with her!" She shouted jokingly into the other room before she turned her attention back to Norman. "Mm, hi." 

"Hi." He smiled. 

"Enjoying your trip to Vegas so far?" Lauren asked. 

"No." Norman laughed, pulling at the thick ropes of the cover up that did absolutely nothing to cover her up as her nipples stood at attention peeking through the pattern. 

"Sorry to hear that." She said as he leaned in closer and pressed his chest to her back, running his hands along the smooth skin of her thighs and resting his chin on her shoulder. Lauren smiled at the feel of him against her, relishing the feeling of being held, in love with the very thought of it - even knowing that the reality was that it was fleeting. It was strange for Lauren to think someone she'd known for all of 24 hours could have such an affect on her, but nevertheless, she surrendered to the welcome feeling of being wanted. 

"What is it about you, huh?" He whispered in her ear, his voice barely audible despite how close his lips were to her. She could feel him start to grow hard again behind her back, his chest rising and falling against her in a slow easy rhythm. 

"I could ask the same question." Lauren returned, leaning over and turning to look at him. She sat there with him for another minute, her fingers laced between his in a comfortable silence before Sean walked back in. Sean took his place on the couch and tossed her phone onto the cushion, giving her a wicked grin. 

"Guess I should put on an actual shirt, then." Lauren said, pulling herself from Norman's lap and turning toward the stairs. 

"Nah, I wouldn't say you HAVE to. But she might get the right kind of idea." Sean joked, stretching his legs out to rest them on the coffee table. Lauren laughed and made her way upstairs to quickly pull on a tank top and running shorts, checking the condition of her hair before returning downstairs and making her way to the kitchen. 

Norman and Sean joined her a moment later, both of them taking a seat on a barstool as she poured each them another glass from the bottle of Jack that would be empty within a matter of an hour or two. 

"So, should we make this little phone call?" Sean asked after tossing back his drink. 

"Ha. No. The call would NEVER end. Like I said, she LOVED those movies." Norman gave a small laugh and downed his drink, leaning on his forearms as Lauren walked around to lean against the counter between them. "I gotta say, though. I see why. I watched them with her for the first time a couple months ago when she was here. Awesome." 

"Glad you enjoyed." Norman said, watching her with a look that nearly tore her clothes off. 

Lauren poured a heavy drink into each glass again and smiled at the two men sitting on either side of her. Whether it was the booze or the potential of the evening ahead, her head was swimming and dazed, just the thought of spending more time with them throwing her inhibitions to the wayside.


	10. Chapter 10

Two empty bottles of Jack Daniels sat abandoned on the kitchen counter, the glasses used for their delivery scattered along the bar with the remnants of two half-eaten pizzas. Thundering voices and laughter echoed along with the soft crooning of Eric Clapton through the high ceiling of the living room as Lauren, Norman and Sean lounged in a haze of drunken, sloppy words. 

Another half killed bottle of whiskey that Lauren had stumbled upon in one of her cabinets sat open in the middle of the coffee table before Sean grabbed sloppily at it, tipping it uneasily to his lips. 

"Shit guys, it's so fuckin' late." Lauren grumbled, her words running together as she looked up at the clock above the fireplace. 

"It is?" Norman returned, pulling himself off of the couch and wrapping his heavy limbs around Lauren where she sat on the floor. 

"Yeah, it's like.. fuckin' two or somethin'." 

"Bullshit, Lauren. Look at this shit." Sean teased, holding up his phone with the time 10:47pm shining bright. 

"Oh, shit!" Lauren laughed, finally seeing that the hands of the clock above the mantle hadn't moved and pointing at it. "It isn't even working!" 

Too amused with herself, Lauren fell back into Norman and laughed, running her hands along his neck and into his dark hair. 

"I ever tell you you've got great hair?" She mused, her skin flush and red at the arousal stirring wildly between her legs. 

"Pretty sure you mentioned it last night?"

"Fuck I don't know. But you do. I like the shaggy kinda thing." She laughed, pulling herself from his heavy arms and meeting his lips for a wet, sloppy kiss. 

"And you." She said, standing up and stumbling into Sean's wide open lap. "Are just too handsome for fuckin' words. Shit. You both are." Norman and Sean both laughed her off, pulling themselves to their feet. Lauren laughed and her eyes grew wide at a sudden, amusing realization.

"I fucked both of you. Like. At the same time. Oh my fucking god." She said more to herself than anything, shaking her head at herself and returning to Norman's lap. 

"Is that something you're just now realizing?" Norman teased, pressing his chest against her back. 

"No, but... it's dawning on me that if I really wanted to torture my cousin like I have her entire life, I could tell her that I got to fuck the Boondocks Saints she loves so much and she didn't." 

"Pretty sure you're about to do it again, too." Sean said, his voice as smooth as velvet as he came up to her, their chests touching. Both men's lips took their time leaving hungry, wet kisses along either side of her neck, slowly working their way to her cheeks before Norman's lips found hers and kissed her hard. 

"Think you're right." Lauren said, winking and breaking away from them as she turned toward the stairs. With a new sense of focus, Lauren led them upstairs and into her dimly lit bedroom, leaving the door open to let light from the hallway spill across the floor. 

With hardly a second passing, both men had stripped to nothing as Lauren took her place at the foot of her bed, her brain dazed and swimming from the excessive amounts of alcohol she'd downed like water. The sharp claws of need tore at her core and she bit hard at her bottom lip at the sight of Norman and Sean climbing onto the bed, each looming over her from either side. A hand from each of them ran smoothly along the insides of her thighs and into the loose hem of her running shorts, their fingers exploring the aching folds that couldn't wait to feel the both of them. 

Norman leaned over and kissed her, his fingers moving in wild circles over her clit before taking her hands in his and moving his body to straddle over her stomach. Sean's hand left her and pulled her shorts down, tossing them to the floor while Norman moved himself between her legs. 

Lauren grabbed at Sean's arm and pulled him to kneel at her shoulder, her hand quickly grabbing at the soft elastic waistband and tearing it down away from his hips. Norman's body slid down and he brought his tongue to slip between her aching folds, testing her entrance with quick and teasing flicks of his tongue. Lauren kneaded Sean's sack between her fingers and wrapped her lips around his girth, moving slowly along him. 

With each lap of Lauren's tongue along him, Sean's breath grew quicker and the moans became more desperate as she worked him to his full potential. She moaned heavily into him as Norman's lips sucked and teased at her swollen bud, sending shockwaves across her skin. 

"Mm, shit- get up here." Lauren breathed, pulling away from Sean with her hand still stroking him. She reached down and ran her fingers through Norman's hair, tugging gently to bring his eyes up to meet her own. He looked up at her, his eyes wicked and full of wanton need and picked himself up, bringing his body to press against hers while he lined himself up with her slick, ready entrance. With a quick snap of his hips, Norman thrust hard into her, immediately making contact with the hidden patch of nerves buried deep in her core. 

"Good God-" Lauren whimpered, gently pressing her fingertips into his waist and pulling him closer to her. Sean moved at her shoulder and she turned her attention back to him, looking up at him and savoring the look of pure, untamed need he was giving her. Teasing him, she took all of him in her hand and started to stroke along his hungry shaft before wrapping her lips around him. Moving in agonizingly slow movements, Lauren earned a deep, graveled moan from deep in Sean’s belly. 

“You want that shit deeper?” Sean teased, taking the back of her head in his hand. Lauren moaned in return and kept her hand wrapped firmly at his base as he moved his hips closer to her. She gagged hard and her eyes watered, her breath stolen from her lungs when she paused to let her vibrating throat drive him senseless. 

Norman worked with surprising vigor given the trio’s drunken state, burying himself deep in her soaked channel and letting soft grunts escape from his throat. He paused for a moment and leaned down close, wrapping his arms around Lauren’s waist and bringing her to straddle his lap on top of him. Lauren nestled her hips into him and moved them in luscious rolls on top of him and meeting his gaze with hers. Norman’s hands settled into the curve of her hips and he brought his knees up behind her, starting to move slowly beneath her as Sean stood uneasily on the bed and coming up to her side, offering himself to her again. Lauren moved her lips and tongue along Sean’s erection while she bounced on top of Norman, grunts escaping deep in her throat before she could barely see straight. 

Lauren pulled away from Sean and gave him a wicked look, biting hard at her lip while she slowly stroked him. He bent down to kiss her hard, his tongue moving with speed and desperation with hers as their lips parted. 

“Get down here.” She said, biting at his bottom lip when she pulled away from him. "Second drawer, please." Lauren added, pointing to the table to her right. Without a second’s hesitation, Sean tore open the drawer and grabbed the small white tube, bringing himself down and behind Lauren, teasing her tight entrance with the slick fluid. Lauren brought herself down to kiss along Norman’s collarbone, gently nibbling at his skin before meeting his eyes again. Norman kissed her again and she moaned into his mouth at the feel of Sean’s fingers pushing into her, testing her readiness for him. Absent for no less than a second, Sean brought his thick tip back to her entrance, pressing gently into her ass before moving deeper. 

“Jesus fuc- holy shit.” Lauren breathed, adjusting her hips between them. Sean buried himself to the hilt behind her, taking the breath from her lungs as she prepared to feel the both of them fuck her senseless. 

“You fuckin’ ready for this?” Sean growled, running his tongue along the outer rim of her ear. Lauren said nothing in return, but instead just nodded her head softly, holding Norman’s gaze before plunging her tongue between his lips and kissing him deep and hard. 

Sean slowly started to move behind her, his hands holding tight to her hips. He picked up his speed and Lauren squeezed her eyes shut, already feeling the beginnings of her orgasm taking hold deep in her gut. Norman met Sean's pace and ran his hands along Lauren's ribs and up to take her breast in his hands, kneading and taking her nipple between his lips. He sucked and teased, pulling her even closer into his body while she nearly choked on the kind of bliss that nearly made her forget her own name. 

"Wait, what the fuck?" Lauren said, stopping both of them. 

"Wha-"

"Shh!" She hissed, stopping Sean before he could even finish a word. The three stayed completely still, catching their breath and listening carefully. "You didn't hear that?" 

"Hear what?" 

"I heard the front door shut." 

"I thought you locked it?" Norman offered, resting his hand on her waist. 

"I thought I did..." 

They listened for another long moment, their ears tuned carefully to any slight sound that might be out of the usual. 

"I don't hear anything." Norman finally said easily, slowly starting to pump his hips beneath her again. 

"I didn't hear shit to begin with. Think you're hearin' things." Sean added, sucking on her ear lobe and meeting Norman's pace with his own. 

"If we get walked in on and killed by somebody tryin' to steal all my shit, I'm blaming you two fucks." Lauren laughed, biting her lip and arching her back from one bare body to the other. 

"That ain't gonna happen-" Norman said from between his teeth. Lauren felt a sudden jolt of heat sweep through her as he repeatedly hit the overly sensitive patch of nerves buried deep inside her, blissful moans escaping from her throat. Sean leaned in close and pushed deeper, driving her senses overboard as she collapsed into Norman's chest. Both men breathed heavily into either side of her neck, kissing and nipping at her glistening skin while the unforgiving claws of her release built and swept over her. 

"Oh fuc- fuck yes, hard-" She struggled, grabbing hard for any thing her hands could grasp. 

"What the fuck is going on?!"

Lauren's breath left her lungs in a violent exhale and she struggled to take another breath as her body convulsed and quivered between Sean and Norman. The sudden ring of another woman's voice rang through the room and jolted her back from a quickly overwhelming abyss, pulling her attention to the figure standing in her doorway. Struggling to open her eyes, Lauren looked to her open doorway to see Ash standing dumbstruck and slack jawed, in awe at the sight of Lauren in such a compromising state. 

"Ash, what the fuck are you doing here?" Lauren asked, breathless and panicked. 

"I got time off work after all.. more importantly - WHAT THE FUCK?" She asked again, holding her hand out toward Lauren. 

"It isn't at all obvious?" Lauren retorted, feeling the amount of alcohol in her system drag her words together. "How did you even get in he- actually, no. Go downstairs. I'll come down in a bit." 

"Is that- holy shit, Lauren is tha-"

"ASH, DON'T FUCKIN' WORRY ABOUT IT. GO." 

Ash watched Lauren, Sean and Norman while the two men kept their faces buried into the curve of Lauren's neck, finally leaving them a moment later and descending the stairs. 

"Make it fast." Lauren whispered, the two of them wasting no time before they each thrust hard into her. A light whimper escaped her lips and she kissed Norman hard, running her fingers through his hair with one hand and doing the same to Sean with the other. Lauren pulled away and turned to kiss Sean, his breath hot on her neck before his lips met hers. 

"Jesus fuckin' Christ-" Sean breathed, his chest heaving hard behind her. 

"Come for me." Lauren said softly, her voice barely audible. With a few last hard pumps behind her, Sean's voice left him in a harsh moan and he pulled away from her to stand uneasily at her side. Lauren sat up and licked her hand, taking all of him in her palm and stroking him and offering her open mouth until his hot, salty fluid coated her tongue and cheeks. Sean reached over to balance himself with the wall above her bed, his other hand stroking along her hair and down to hold her chin as she started to roll her hips on top of Norman's lap. 

"Swallow it." He said, leaning down and kissing her cheek. Lauren obliged and kissed him, pinching his side gently before he lowered himself down and left the bedside to pull on the few clothes he'd worn upstairs. 

"Get up." Norman said softly, moving himself from underneath her. He took her hips in his hands and laid her on her back, standing over her at the side of the bed. Pulling her to the edge, Norman teased her folds with his swollen tip before he thrust hard into her soaking channel. Lauren's breath left her in quick gasps with each rushed pump, the sound of their skin echoing through the room along with the sounds of their heavy breathing and hushed words. Norman's hands took her hips and held her tight, fucking hard as he pushed himself over his delicious release. He leaned down and kissed her hard before he pulled himself from her tight, convulsing walls and climbed onto the bed, rushing to her shoulder as she welcomed him into her mouth. Lauren sucked and lapped up all he had to offer, his warm release coating her mouth before she swallowed hard, moaning into him. 

"Shit." He breathed, falling into the center of her bed. Lauren rolled into his side and kissed his chest, smiling at him when he strained to look up at her. 

"My thoughts exactly, brother." Sean said quietly, sitting at the edge of her bed. 

"You guys stay here, okay?" Lauren said, her voice barely loud enough to hear as she pulled on her discarded clothes and wiped off her mouth and cheeks. "I'll be back in a little bit." 

"What, no party for your cousin, either?" Sean laughed, rubbing lazily at one side of his face. 

"Trust me, I don't think any one could handle that. The girl is 23... so she probably wouldn't be able to handle either of you either." She said, her tone unamused before she smiled at her own joke. 

"So you're just gonna hide us up here, then?" Norman joked, leaning on his elbows. 

"Yes, actually. Sorry, but I don't share well with others." Lauren returned, winking at them and closing the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

"You mind telling me how the hell you got into my house?" Lauren snapped as she rushed into the kitchen to find Ash seated on a barstool with what was likely half a slice of pizza rolling around in her mouth. Ash swallowed hard and turned to look at her, her expression blank, surprised and offended all in one. 

"Uh, well you told me where you kept your extra key."

"Oh, so, you just didn't bother to call." 

"Well, I thought it'd be fun to surprise you. But apparently, I have some competition in the fun department." She said sarcastically, pointing at the ceiling. 

"Did you even think to maybe ring the doorbell?" 

"That would kind of defeat the purpose of a surpr-"

"You realize I have a gun in the house for a reason, right?" 

"Yeah, but I didn't realize you'd use it - or threaten to use it - on your cousin who just wanted to surprise you for the weekend." Lauren bit down at the irritation stinging at her nerves and watched Ash for a moment, leaning back against the counter across the kitchen. "But more importantly-"

"It's none of your damned business who they were." 

"Jesus Christ, Lauren, really?! I mean-"

"Ash-"

"You really think I'm dumb enough to not know who those two are when I see them?"

"Who the hell are you even talking about?" Lauren bluffed, rearing her head back in an attempt to throw her off. 

"Really?"

"I honestly don't know who you're talking about..." Lauren said, realizing she was reaching the critical point where it'd be easy for Ash to tell she was lying her ass off. 

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." 

"So that wasn't Sean and Norman from the Boondock Saints?" Ash asked, her tone accusatory and knowing. 

“Wh- why would they be with me?”

“You tell me.” 

“I don’t fucking know…” 

“And since when are you into that kinda thing? I mean... damn." Ash asked, shuddering.

“Since when is it your business to know about my sex life?”

“Doesn’t that hurt, though?” 

“I’m not having this conversation.” Lauren said more to herself than to Ash. She could still feel the heavy numbness of the evening’s drink of choice as she slurred her words together, every part of her body feeling as if it would fall into a puddle as it coursed through her veins. 

"Jesus, you are wasted." Ash laughed.

"So?"

“Doesn’t it, though?”

"What?"

"That? Doesn't it... hurt?" Ash asked, waving her hands toward her as she avoided saying any actual words that referenced a threesome or double penetration.

“Fuck, maybe to some. I don’t know, I like it.”

“Gross.”

“ANYWAY. You can’t stay here. Not tonight anyway.”

“What? Why? I always stay with you.” 

“Uh, I’ve got company, stupid.” 

“Like you don’t have like a thousand bedrooms in this house.”

“I said no, and that’s my answer.”

“I’ll stay in that same room I always do. I swear I won’t bother you. You won't even know I'm here.”

“Ash. The answer is no. I have company. If you’d have called before, maybe it wouldn’t have been a problem.” 

“Lauren, please. I got off of work last minute and I don’t have the cash for a hotel. You said I’d always have a place to stay when I came out here…” 

Realizing there would be no winning this argument, Lauren resigned and crossed her arms over her chest, huffing a long, exaggerated sigh. 

“Fuck. Fine. But you stay in that room like you promised.”

“Thank you.” Ash said, her voice grinding on Lauren’s nerves as she walked uneasily toward the living room. 

“Whatever. Help yourself to the pizza.” Lauren added as she raised her hand to wave her off over her shoulder. 

“Lauren wait.” Ash said, pulling herself from her seat. Lauren stopped and turned toward the kitchen only to be caught off guard by the sudden feel of arms wrapping heavily around her waist. 

“I really thought it would be fun to just surprise you. I didn’t mean to interrupt or anything.” 

“Just… give me a little notice next time. You can’t forget that I’m an adult who has adult company from time to time.”

“Yeah, well I’m an adult too and I’ve never had THAT much company.” 

“Shut up, you’re 23. I'd be surprised if you did.” Lauren joked, pulling Ash away from her. Lauren went to the kitchen and picked up the discarded clothes on the floor and returned to the stairway, Ash following closely behind with her, bags in hand. 

“So is it them? Really?” 

“ASH. OH MY GOD. STOP. No, it’s not.” She answered, her patience wearing thin on the subject. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll drop it.” Ash conceded, her tone amused and irritating. 

“Mind if I ride with you in the morning? I heard the convention is at your work.” 

“I’m leaving super early. I’ll leave the keys to the other car on the counter downstairs.”

“Like how early?” Ash asked as they stopped at Lauren’s closed bedroom door. Norman and Sean’s voices were quiet and muffled from the bedroom and Ash leaned in close to listen. 

“Seriously?” Lauren gave her a look of warning, her hand holding onto the doorknob. “I’m leaving at 7:00.” She added, hating herself for making the morning earlier than she needed to. 

“Well fuck that.” Ash said, shrugging her off and moving toward the hallway. 

“That’s what I thought.” 

“Night, Lauren. Thank you.” 

“Night. You’re welcome.” 

Lauren shook her head and opened her bedroom door to the sound of the two men laughing as they lounged on her bed. She gave them a smile and made her way slowly toward them, crawling between them and laying down. 

“Jesus, I’m drunk. I don’t know how I handled that.” She laughed, closing her eyes at the slowly spinning room around her. 

“Well, you handle your Jack like a champ.” Sean offered, running his hand along her thigh. 

“Plenty of practice. I live in Vegas. It happens often enough.” Lauren joked, running her fingers through her hair. 

“Certainly have some practice at oth-“

“Oh shut up.” Lauren laughed, interrupting Sean before he could finish and giving into a long yawn.

Norman moved to lay down, his arm stretched out above Lauren’s head before she curled herself into the curve of his shoulder. The warmth of his bare skin along her own sent a jolt through her body for what seemed like the millionth time and brought a warm smile to tug at her lips. Sean’s body came up closely behind her, quickly followed by his lips making soft contact with her shoulder and on toward her neck.

"I don't know about you guys, but... this has been a really long damn day." Lauren said, her voice tired and soft into Norman's skin. 

"You outta take somethin' for the hangover you're gonna get tomorrow, then." Norman laughed, moving to sit up. Lauren let her head lazily hit the pillows beneath her before his hands pulled her up. "Usually works for me, anyway."

"Ha, at least you do yourself favors when you're drunk. I usually just hide my shoes and lose my credit cards." Lauren laughed, heaving her weight from the bed and making her way uneasily into the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later, bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water in hand, offering them to the two men lounging half naked in her bed. 

She crawled back into the now twisted sheets and laid back, giving into a heavy yawn as exhaustion pulled at her every muscle, luring her closer to sleep. 

"You really leavin' at seven tomorrow?" Norman asked, jerking her from her semi conscious state. 

"Fuuuck. No. I... I don't even know why I told her seven." Lauren grumbled, rubbing her her hands up and down her face. "You guys need to be there by what... nine?" 

"Maybe a little after?" Sean said, stretching himself out along her right side. 

"Well, we can go whenever. I don't fuckin' care. I just need sleep." 

Sean pulled himself up and left her side, the sound of his bare feet meeting the cool tile floor of her bathroom soon following. Lauren rolled onto her side and nuzzled into the corner of Norman's shoulder, his hand taking a soft handful of her shirt and pulling it upward. She slipped herself from the fabric and pulled off her shorts, tossing them across the room. 

"This has been quite a weekend with you." Lauren said, yawning into his chest. 

"It has." Norman said warmly. Lauren gave him a soft nudge and he let out an easy laugh, pulling the covers over them. Sean emerged from the bathroom a moment later and rejoined them, crawling beneath the sheets and moving in close behind her, his skin warm against hers. Lauren reached behind her and ran her hand along his thigh and took his hand, bringing it to rest easily along her waist. Sean pressed his lips to her shoulder just as Norman kissed her forehead, a warm smile tugging at her lips at the feel of both of them holding her close. Sean started to move his hand along her skin, running it slowly down between her legs and finding her still slick folds. 

Lauren moved her leg for him and bit at her lip, feeling his quickly growing erection pressing against her ass. She reached behind her and took all of him in her hand, slowly starting to stroke him, his breath quickening against her shoulder. A slight whimper escaped from between Lauren's lips before Norman took her chin in his hand and kissed her hard. His tongue slipped between her lips and moved along with hers while his hand moved down her neck and to her breast, teasing and tugging on her nipple. Norman shoed Sean's hand from between her legs and replaced it with his own before Sean moved Lauren's hand, moving his hips to bring his aching tip to her slick entrance. He eased his way to fill her, stretching her walls as he slowly started to pump behind her while Norman's fingers pressed heavily into her clit. Sean's hand held tight to Lauren's hip and his breath caught in his throat, low moans rolling their way up from deep in his belly when she tightened herself around him. 

"Shit." He breathed into her ear, burying his face in the curve of her neck. 

"That what you want?" She returned, turning her face toward him, her voice low and wanting. Sean's only response was a weak moan as he moved faster behind her, pumping harder and pushing her closer to her release. Lauren brought her hand to her mouth and coated it generously, reaching down and taking all of Norman's rock hard erection in her hand. She started stroking him slowly, working her speed up to keep pace with his quickening breaths. Completely taken by the feel of her hand, Norman leaned over and kissed Lauren hard, cupping her jaw in his hand as his tongue invaded her lips.

"Oh, fuck, Sean, harder-" Lauren begged, breaking away from Norman's kiss and looking back. Without hesitating, Sean obeyed and pumped harder behind her, his throat letting several low grunts escape before he paused. He backed away only slightly and pulled Lauren with him to bend over in front of him, spreading her knees and making a quick, hard thrust into her with only another passing second. Norman moved over and brought himself underneath her, centering himself and biting down hard on his lip when she took all of him in her mouth. Moving in fast, luscious stokes, Lauren pulsed and teased his tip, savoring the taste of him and the feel of his skin twitching with every lap of her tongue along him. 

A heavy swell of heat swept up through Lauren's chest as Sean pumped faster behind her and she moved one of her hands between her legs, pressing her fingers into her tight bud. Sean bent down over her, his chest pressing against her back, their skin glistening, slick and hot while they moved. Hardly able to contain herself, a vicious moan escaped from Lauren's throat and she broke away from Norman's lap, biting hard at her lip and whimpering into her shoulder as Sean fucked her into a glorious release. 

"Fuck, keep going." Lauren whined into her shoulder, struggling to keep her voice low to avoid the chance of Ash hearing from down the hall. "Please keep going." 

Lauren turned her attention back to Norman's lap, taking all of him between her lips again and teasing him. She ran her tongue around his throbbing tip, pulsing and working him in luscious strokes. Norman's chest heaved and his voice rolled out of his throat in low, begging moans while she moved before he reached for her arm. 

"You fucking get up here." He husked from between his teeth, looking up at Sean. Lauren turned to look up at him just has he came to a stop behind her, still buried to his hilt inside of her pulsing, soaked walls. Sean looked down at her and she bit her lip at him, nodding to him as he slowly pulled himself away from her and taking himself in his hand. Lauren turned to look back up at Norman and gave him a wicked smirk, slowly moving up into his lap and teasing his tip with the slick folds between her legs. 

"Won't take me fuckin' long if you keep that up." Sean growled as he stood to her side and watched her take all of him in her mouth. Lauren wasted no time in quickly finding an irresistible rhythm, teasing and moaning into the taste of herself while Norman slipped himself into her soaking walls. Sean bucked his hips into her and took a handful of her hair in his fist to bury himself deep in her throat. Lauren gagged on him, lapping at his swollen tip and the delicious nectar starting to leak from it. 

Norman moved slowly underneath her, working his way into a smooth rhythm and taking her hips in his hands before moving one up along her ribs to take her nipple between his fingers. He sat up and pressed his lips into the hollow of her collarbone, kissing and nipping along her skin as it started to glisten. 

"Jesus Chr- fuck, deeper." Lauren moaned, pulling slightly away from Sean who still held tight to a handful of hair. Her breath left her in short bursts as Norman immediately obliged, the sound of their skin's contact filling the open space of the room. Lauren turned her attention back to Sean and took him in her mouth again, working him quickly before his hot release hit her cheek and his choked groans bellowed from deep in his stomach. 

Sean put his hand against the wall to balance himself, his chest heaving and his breath heavy while Lauren continued to move slowly along him, lapping at every drop he had to offer her. 

"Fuck, Lauren." Sean laughed easily, watching her pull away from him. "That's all I got." 

Lauren bit her lip and smiled at him and he collapsed into the bed next to Norman, still slowly stroking himself while he watched them. She turned her attention to the man beneath her and pushed Norman to lie on his back, moving her hips in slow rolls on top of his as she ran her hands down his chest and brought one of them between her legs. Biting her lip again, Lauren looked down at Norman and started to move her fingers in tight, heavenly circles. Their eyes locked before he squeezed his shut, grabbing hard at her hips and starting to move quicker and harder beneath her as she felt the muscles of his legs grow tense against hers. 

Hardly another moment passed before Sean replaced his fingers with hers, circling them around her clit and bringing a heavy wave of heat sweeping up from her core and into her chest. 

"Holy shit-" Lauren breathed, tossing her head back just as Norman sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He fucked harder and brought her to lie on top of him, Sean's hand still moving wildly along her clit between them. With a few last hard pumps, Lauren finally gave in to the overwhelming swell of heat, every inch of her skin tingling and the air leaving her lungs in a few quick, desperate breaths. Shaking and weak, Lauren collapsed on top of him, bringing her lips to his neck and kissing along his hot, glistening skin while he still moved beneath her. Lauren pulled Sean's hand from between her legs and ran it along the skin between her breasts, finally bringing his finger to her lips to taste herself slowly. Norman's hips started to buck hard and his muscles tensed beneath her as she looked up and kissed him, tugging playfully on his bottom lip until he pulled away. His volume grew louder before his hips snapped one last time into Lauren's and he pressed his lips hard against hers.

"Jesus Christ, Lauren." Norman breathed as Lauren pulled herself to sit up and settle her hands on his chest.

"Mm, right back at ya." Lauren laughed, catching her breath right along with him before pulling herself slowly from his lap and collapsing in between the two men. "... God, I'm so fucking spent."

Sean laughed into a long, drawn out yawn, pulling the blankets out from underneath the three of them. Lauren reached underneath Norman's head and yanked an extra pillow from under him, kissing him before hugging it in a loose ball beneath her chin. Norman smiled at her and turned to his side, pulling her body close to his and holding her there while she smiled into the smooth fabric of her pillow case. 

"Guess we'll see you in the morning, then." Sean whispered into her ear, kissing behind it softly. Lauren laughed again and closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of both Norman and Sean's hands moving smoothly along her back. 

It didn't take long for Norman and Sean to slip easily into unconsciousness, each of them tingling and satisfied in ways they hadn't been in recent memory. Lauren laid there between them, a foolish smile pulling at each corner of her lips as she listened to the two men sleep. Almost as if it were an old habit, she curled herself against Norman's warm skin, tangling her leg between his and laying her head on his chest, wondering what it could possibly be that had drawn them together as strongly as it did.


	12. Chapter 12

Just as it had the day before, the morning alarm sounded too soon, the volume of Lauren's phone growing louder as the sounds of pulsed from it's speaker. Lauren pulled herself slowly from Norman's arms, reaching over his naked body and turning it to silent and returning to him. Norman ran his hand lazily along the length of her arm, his eyes never opening when she brought herself back to the warm corner of his shoulder. Sean slept easily behind her, his arms folded under his pillow and his mouth opened slightly as he laid on his stomach. 

"Do we really have to get up?" Lauren whispered softly, not expecting an answer. 

"I won't if you won't." Norman said easily, his hand caressing her back, sending waves of goose bumps across her skin. 

"I can't let you do that. You've got people excited to meet you... one of which, I'm sure, is sleeping down the hall." 

Norman huffed a slight laugh and started rubbing at his eyes with his other hand, turning and looking over toward the window and light starting to filter through the blinds. 

"You guys ever do that before?" Lauren asked, leaning on her elbow, her hand moving along Norman's side and onto his stomach underneath the sheets.

"What? Last night?" He asked, running his hand along her shoulder to hold warmly at the curve of her neck. 

"Mhm." 

"Nah. We talked about it before. Never did it though." 

Lauren gave a small smile and gave into a long yawn, stretching between the two naked men before sitting up and crossing her legs in front of herself. The sheets fell to gather in her lap, the cool air of her bedroom bringing her nipples quickly to attention. 

"And you're in town until when?"

"Leavin' tomorrow night, I think."

Lauren moved to straddle him on top of the covers, her hands moving along his stomach and chest before she leaned down over him, kissing his cheek. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Help yourself to whatever food is downstairs." Lauren said, pulling herself to her feet. "You better be light on your feet though. Ash is a really light sleeper."

"Noted." Norman said, pulling himself to sit at the edge of the bed, rubbing at the side of his face. 

Lauren stood at the doorway to her bathroom, leaning on the cool white frame and watching as Norman sat there, naked and completely relaxed on the side of her bed. Sean slowly started to move behind him, turning onto his back before sitting up and checking his phone without a word otherwise. 

"Good morning."

Sean looked over and gave an exaggerated smile, his eyes closed while he ran his fingers back and forth through his hair. 

"Wouldn't call it good just yet." He grumbled, heaving himself from the covers and pulling his pants up. Lauren watched him stagger slightly as he made his way toward her and the bathroom, his hangover obvious and painful for even her to see. 

"Somehow, I lucked out, I guess." Lauren joked, stepping out of his way, thankful to only have a dull headache and not the kind of hangover that normally knocked her on her ass. 

Lauren pulled an outfit from her closet while she waited for Sean to use the bathroom, Norman watching her easily from across the room. Sean made his exit and returned to the foot of the bed, leaning his elbows on his knees and rubbing his hand at the back of his neck. 

"Shit, it's been a while since I've been this hung over..." He said quietly, sitting up and absently picking at one of his fingernails. 

"I think you might have drank us both under the table." Lauren joked, crossing the room and partially closing the bathroom door behind her. 

Turning on the water, the sound of quiet conversation coming from her bedroom disappeared and Lauren stepped into the shower stall, welcoming the feel of hot water cascading down her body and soaking her hair. 

Standing in the shower, Lauren lost herself in her thoughts, catching herself when each of those thoughts revolved around the man who's arms she'd woken up in. What had gone on the last two days wasn't something that happened in real life. It didn’t seem plausible that any of it should have gone any further than the chance encounter in the elevator with Norman. But nevertheless, here she was with not one, but two well known individuals in her home after a night of too much booze and too few inhibitions. But not only was the chance weekend something that was hard to wrap her mind around, but the affect that Norman was having on her was equally surprising. 

It had hardly been more than a year since the longest year of her life had ended. In fact, she hadn’t even buried the final divorce papers in the safe in her basement just yet. They still sat on her desk down the hall, a thin layer of dust and a coffee ring stain off in one corner. Daniel had gone to great lengths to draw the entire process out longer than it rightfully should have gone, trying and continually failing to keep Lauren tied to him through matrimony. The months before she filed for divorce had been filled with questions and even more rage as she slowly unfolded his second life - one that involved a woman in Portland and a three year old with his name on the birth certificate, a laundry list of escorts in town and a drug problem she never would have expected. 

Luckily, with a good lawyer and a husband with enough bad behavior and a deep enough trust fund, Lauren was granted ownership of their property and an alimony she hadn’t really asked for, leaving her with the comfortable lifestyle she'd grown used to in their six years of marriage. But the comfort and security didn't necessarily translate to the emotional cost of betrayal and heartbreak. Her new status as a single woman found her in the countless clubs and bars of Las Vegas, bringing home a string of strangers interested in the empty, meaningless sex that came with one-night stands. 

But for whatever reason, this weekend felt different. Something about the way Norman looked at her, or perhaps his relaxed demeanor, had her feeling like she was wrapped around his finger. The electricity from the feel of his finger tips along her skin and his lips on hers was something she hadn’t ever felt before, even on the day she’d married Daniel. Lauren brought her fingers to her lips as she stared at herself, a towel wrapped around her body and tucked into itself while a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. 

Another long moment passed and Lauren stepped into the shower, standing under the steaming water before the feel of hands on her hips shook her from her thoughts, throwing her back into reality. Norman's arms wrapped easily around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as she took his hands in hers, lacing her fingers between his. The feeling of his skin against hers was almost too much for her to handle and Lauren turned around in his arms, moving her hands slowly along his sides and up to bring his face to hers. 

"I could get used to you." Lauren said softly, holding his gentle gaze, the corner of her mouth twisting slightly upward as he pulled her closer. Norman lowered his lips to kiss along her jaw and behind her ear, bringing his fingers to comb through her hair. 

"I already am." He returned, pressing his forehead against hers, their noses just barely touching. Lauren kissed him slowly, slipping her tongue between his lips and tasting every part of him she could. Norman kissed her back, their jaws rocking together as she brought her hands up and through his hair while they stood their under the water. He pulled away and let his hands fall her hips, never looking away from her before he spoke. 

"Question."

"Answer."

"You were married?"

Lauren looked up at him, searching his eyes for what he might be looking for, hoping her answer wouldn't push him away. 

"I was, yeah."

"But you're not now."

"No. That ship sank a while ago."

"Good." 

Lauren gave him a weak smile and leaned into his chest, his lips pressing against the top of her head before she reached behind him and grabbed the shampoo. 

"He uh... he was pretty shitty to me. Cheated. Had a kid with another woman. There were drugs involved."

"Shit..."

Lauren gave a dry laugh, squeezing a glob of shampoo into her palm and raising her hands to his scalp, gently massaging the suds in his dark hair before doing the same with her own. 

"That's nothing. But it's over now. Thank God." She said, pulling Norman closer and underneath the smooth, streaming water, rinsing his hair through her fingers, his eyes closed. "Come to think of it, in the eight years we were together, I don't think we ever had moments like this." 

Norman looked down at her, water running down his face before a smile pulled at his lips. 

"I'm glad it's me rather than him." He said simply, pulling his arms tight around her waist and kissing her easily. Lauren smiled into his embrace and closed her eyes, letting him return the favor of rinsing her hair before she reached over and turned off the water. 

“You about done?” Sean's voice cut through the room as Lauren and Norman stood together in the shower, his silhouette blurred by the steam accumulated on the glass shower door. 

“Just finished up.” Lauren said, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. Sean pinched playfully at her hip as she stepped around him and kissed his cheek, playfully swatting at him and returning to her bedroom, Norman following closely behind her before he stepped into his jeans and sat shirtless at the edge of her bed. Lauren walked over and took his shoulders in her hands, pulling her knees up to straddle him before running her hands down along his arms and taking his hands in hers. 

Norman said nothing, but instead just watched her easily, hugging her body against his. 

“Hi again.” She smiled, smoothing his wet hair back. 

“You look good. You outta go to work like this.” 

“Oh, this?” Lauren joked, looking down at the plush gray towel loosening around her breasts. “I don’t know. It’s a little loose… I feel like it might.. fall off.” She teased, tugging at the bottom hem and letting it fall to the floor. 

“Mm, I see. We wouldn't want that, would we?” He said smoothly, running his hands up along her ribs while she pulled at the button of his jeans. Lauren unzipped the dark, worn denim, pulled either side open and moved the fabric of his boxers, revealing his already hard cock eagerly waiting for her. She took all of him in her hand and moved forward, welcoming all of him into her slick and tingling core. 

“Let’s get this morning started off like yesterday’s.” Lauren whispered into his ear, kissing along his jaw as they laid back. The water in her shower came on suddenly, catching them both off guard before they started to move together. 

Norman’s hands settled into the curve of her hips and he started to move beneath her, every inch of him filling her and lighting something inside of her on fire. He moved one of his hands along her ribs and up to take her breast, leaning himself up to suck and nip at her nipple. 

"God, I love that." Lauren breathed, wrapping her arm around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. Norman responded with only a faded moan, quickly followed by his lips moving up her shoulder to her ear lobe, his teeth gently nibbling at her skin. 

Norman fell to lay on his back again and Lauren let her hands move along his chest and settle on his stomach, his skin smooth and warm to her touch. Norman ran his hands along her thighs before she took them in hers, holding them tight as she started picking herself up and bouncing her hips on top of his. 

It took no time at all before Lauren could hardly contain herself, her breath heavy and labored and her voice catching in her throat at the feel of him. Every inch of him moved in unforgiving bliss, stretching and filling her to a kind of completion that Daniel never made her feel. 

"Oh, god damn-" Lauren breathed, savoring the feel of Norman's fingers tugging at her nipples. "I'm gonna come so fast, oh my god."

"Fucking ready, this morning, huh?" Norman returned, the same desperation pulling at his breathy words. Lauren leaned down and kissed him hard, tugging playfully at his bottom lip.

Norman's pace picked up and he took her hips in his hands again, moving one of them down just far enough to press his thumb into her swollen and begging clit. Struggling to control herself, Lauren collapsed into Norman's chest, gasping for breath and trying to keep up with the incredible movement of him beneath her. 

"Shit, that's it." Norman breathed in return, wrapping his arms around Lauren's waist. A second later, Norman had Lauren on her back and stood over her, his hands holding tight to the backs of her knees. It took him no time at all to find his rhythm again, his hips pounding hard on the back of her thighs, every inch of him giving her a kind of satisfaction she hadn't experienced in God knew how long. Lauren's voice begged him for more and she grabbed for his belt, which hung from its loops to hold him closer, keeping him deeper. 

"Jesus, I'm gonna come, holy shi-" Lauren breathed heavily, reaching one of her hands for her aching clit. Norman leaned down close and kissed her hard just as the world seemed to disappear, everything fading into a blissful nothing that stole every word from her lips and every thought from her brain. Lauren could hardly keep the sounds coming from her throat, ignoring the risk of waking up her cousin down the hall and instead giving in to the tidal wave of release sweeping over her. With every ounce of control she had, Lauren tightened her walls around him, the desperate grunts coming from him instantly grittier.

"God damn, Lauren." Norman uttered, his voice deep and caught in his throat. "Keep fuckin' doin' that." 

No more than a breath later and one final harsh snap of his hips, Norman pulled himself from between Lauren's legs and climbed onto the bed and on to his knees, kneeling beside her before she wrapped her lips around him. Norman knelt there next to her, his breathing heavy and labored at the feel of her working along him, lapping at every drop he had to offer and moaning into his fingers working her clit again. His volume grew louder with every move she made until he finally pulled away and bent down, pressing his lips against hers and moving his fingers up to her breast. The water turned off with a soft thud from Lauren's bathroom and Lauren let out a light laugh, reaching over to pull Norman's boxers back up and zipping his jeans for him. 

"Record time, I think." Lauren joked, sitting up and smiling up at him as he stood up in front of her. 

"Think so." He returned, offering her his hand and pulling her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her in a long, warm embrace and pressed his lips into the curve of her neck, the warmth of his breath on her skin sending goosebumps across every inch of her body. Lauren brought her hands to his hips and tucked her fingers into the top of his jeans, keeping him close and smiling at the feel of his bare chest against her own. 

"Mind if I take you out tonight?" Norman whispered into her ear. 

"Ew, yeah, I mind..." Lauren joked, pinching lightly at his ribs.

"Good, 'cause I didn't want to."

"Good." The two laughed and Norman kissed along her jaw, finally meeting her lips for a long, delicious kiss that Lauren would have gladly stayed caught in for hours. Lauren pulled away slowly, hating the reality of having to get dressed and go into work, regardless of doing so with Norman in the same event. 

"I guess I should put some actual clothes on." She finally said after kissing his cheek, running her hands through her damp hair and crossing the room to her closet. Sean immerged from the bathroom a moment later, a towel hanging loosely from his hips as he messed his hair with another.

"Poor decisions have consequences, guys." He joked, holding one hand on his stomach. Lauren huffed a laugh and turned to look at him sit down as she pulled a pair of jeans from her closet. She kicked his jeans toward him before stepping into her own and sitting down next to him. 

"We all have to learn sometime." Lauren returned, running her hand easily along the smooth tanned skin of his back. 

"Says the youngest one in the room." Norman added, pulling on his shirt. 

Lauren laughed and picked herself back up, pulling on her bra and an event staff t-shirt before leaning against her dresser and waiting on the two men to finish getting themselves together. 

"Think I might go check and make sure she's still asleep before you guys walk out of here."

"Really wants to keep us hidden." Sean muttered quietly to Norman as he pulled on his shoes. 

"Yeah well, I'm a little embarrassed having you here." She joked, giving Sean a playfully offended look before closing the door behind her. 

The open space of her entryway and upstairs landing were dimly lit, the early morning sun floating it's way through the frosted sky lights. With hardly a sound on the plush carpet, Lauren made her way toward the third guest room down the hall that Ash had seemingly made her own over the three years she'd lived there. There was no light coming from under the door and no sound coming from behind it when Lauren pressed her ear carefully against the cool surface, making sure to turn the knob as slowly as possible to avoid making any noise. 

Across the darkened room, Ash laid there splayed across the bed on her stomach, one arm hanging over the edge while her foot poked out from the blankets. Buried in the recesses of a plush pillow, Ash's face was hidden from Lauren's view as she watched her for a moment, trying to make sure she wouldn't wake at the sound of people walking or talking downstairs. Just as Lauren turned to leave, Ash stirred slightly, adjusting the pillow beneath her face and turning onto her other side. Lauren froze and watched her for another minute, praying she was still in a deep sleep before finally breathing an internal sigh of relief and turning to leave. 

Lauren made her way back towards her bedroom and herded Norman and Sean downstairs, grabbing her bag from the couch on her way into the kitchen where Sean had brought it on himself to search her kitchen cabinets. 

"Coffee?" Lauren asked quietly to neither of them in particular. 

"A gallon, thanks." Sean answered, opening and closing various cabinet doors. 

"I got it." She teased, pulling a can from the cabinet in front of her and setting it on the cool countertop. "There are Pop Tarts in the cabinet over there." 

"Aw, that's cute." Sean joked, pulling out the entire box and helping himself, tossing another two packages on the counter. 

"Hey, fuck you. Pop Tarts are the best." 

"I'm more of a Toaster Scrambler kinda guy." Norman added, tearing his open. 

The sudden buzz of a phone caught everyone's attention and they all checked their pockets, Norman pulling out his phone and sliding his finger across the screen, excusing himself out the sliding glass doors. 

"I'm thinkin' my dude likes you." Sean said simply as Lauren handed him a mug. 

Taken off guard at the comment, Lauren said nothing and busied herself with opening up her own package of breakfast, unable to ignore the flutter she felt in her chest and stomach at just the mention of him. 

"Haven't seen him this into somebody for a long, long while." 

"Are you serious? Or just saying that?"

"No, in all honestly. He's a busy dude. He's always got interviews and photo shoots and shit like that going on, but from what he told me, he cancelled all of that yesterday during his break to hang out with you." 

Lauren's stomach was doing somersaults while she stood there, looking out the glass doors and watching him pace easily along the stone patio, his phone pressed up against his ear. There was no doubt in her mind something was between them, but it was strange to feel so smitten so soon with someone. For the greater part of the previous year, she'd been so turned off from the idea of seeing anyone for more than just the night, but somehow things had changed. 

"He asked if he could take me out tonight." Lauren said simply.

"You've been a lotta fun. For both of us. But I'm thinkin' he'll want you all to himself." Sean winked just as the coffee machine started to make it's familiar gurgling sounds while it brewed the rich, dark liquid. 

"I had a really good time last night... It'd been a while since I'd done that - I kind of forgot how fucking amazing it is." 

"Glad I could remind you."

Lauren blushed and looked down at her feet, letting a nervous laugh escape her before turning her attention back to the coffee pot and fumbling absently with the handle. 

"Come on, you can't get all coy now." Sean teased, reaching over and pinching along her hip. 

Lauren laughed and smiled at him just as Norman opened and closed the door again, tucking his phone back in his pocket and taking a seat at the bar. Pouring each of them a steaming cup of coffee, Lauren stood quietly lost in thought, wondering what it would mean if Norman really did like her enough to last longer than just a weekend. 

"You still with us?" Sean asked from his own place at the bar. 

"Hm? Yeah, I'm here." Lauren said, snapping herself back to reality. 

"Sure?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm a little spacey. Not quite awake just yet." She smiled, leaving her empty mug in the sink. "You guys ready?"

Sean and Norman pulled themselves from their seats and Sean grabbed his bag, each of them moving into the garage and loading themselves into Lauren's car, waiting while she left a note and keys for Ash. The garage door slowly ascended and Lauren heaved herself into the car, backing into the sunny, May morning and whatever the day would throw in her direction.


	13. Chapter 13

\+ (919) 755-5429: I just had three people propose to me.  
Reply: Who did you choose?  
\+ (919) 755-5429: Older guy named Stan. Dreamy.  
Reply: As long as he makes you happy <3  
\+ (919) 755-5429: What are you doing?  
Reply: Same as yesterday. Just kind of hangin around. When's your break time?  
\+ (919) 755-5429: Just got to the green room  
Reply: Be right there

Lauren smiled at the screen of her phone before she tucked it into her pocket, turning toward the end of the convention space and weaving her way back through the crowd. The morning had gone relatively uneventfully as she meandered again through the aisles, the static of her headset cutting in from time to time as various employees checked in or asked questions. For most of the morning, Lauren had kept to herself, her thoughts both racing and frozen on one thing - or one person - that she just couldn't shake. 

The comment Sean had made this morning had struck an unexpected cord, resonating and echoing through her brain and making it nearly impossible to focus on anything other than the man she could now see peaking from behind a royal blue curtain at the back corner of the convention space. Lauren's cheeks flushed bright and hot at the sight of him and she felt herself smile, giving him a small wave. 

"How's it been today?" Norman asked, his hand falling to the small of her back after closing the curtain behind her. 

"Uneventful. Not a whole lot going on, strangely enough. What about your line? Where's your fiancé?"

"He left me when he saw me texting another woman. I'm okay though. He was the jealous type and they're always more trouble than their worth." Norman laughed as Lauren took his hand and wrapped his arm around her, moving her hands along his chest and sweeping his hair back.

"What do you say we go grab something to eat?" She said, her voice smooth and wanting. 

"Let's eat." Norman whispered in her ear, kissing at the tender skin just behind it. 

"Anything in particular?" Lauren asked as they left the green room and followed a long curtained hall down the length of the event space and into the busy ballroom hallway. 

"I could go for a burger, to be honest with you." Norman said, following her as she turned toward the casinos. 

"In-N-Out is just down the road." She offered, pointing her thumb behind her in the direction of the employee garage.

Norman nodded and pulled a cigarette from the pack in his pocket, sliding his sunglasses down onto the bridge of his nose in an attempt to keep himself partially disguised. Following closely behind her, Norman and Lauren made their way again to the employee garage, their footsteps echoing across the solid concrete. Just when Lauren hit the unlock mechanism on her remote, Norman took her wrist in his hand and pulled her hard into his body and against her car, his lips immediately pressing against hers in a harsh, desperate kiss. Breathless, Lauren melted into his body and a moan escaped from her throat, every piece of her completely taken with every touch.

"That whole time you were all I thought about." He breathed into her skin, his hands venturing blindly underneath her shirt and along her ribs. "And right now, I don't want anything but you."

Lauren pulled away from him slightly, biting at her lip at the flutter in her chest, feeling herself smile as they both looked down to watch him pull at the button and unzip her jeans. 

"I can't shake you either." Lauren said simply, standing up and taking his hand. She looked up and down the aisle of the parking garage and pulled him behind her, leading him into a stairwell she'd never actually seen anyone use, tucking their bodies into a corner and pulling him into hers. Norman's hands immediately grabbed for her hips and moved up along her sides, her skin hot and flushed as their tongues moved in slow delicious waves together. 

"I want you to fuck me right here. Right now." Lauren breathed, moving her hands up to take his hat and place is on her head, his sunglasses still perched on his nose. She pushed them up to rest on the top of his head and kissed him again, reaching between them and fumbling with his belt. 

"Damn, I haven't had a girl like you in... shit. I don't even know." Norman said, a smile pulling at his lips as he buried his face in the curve of her neck. 

"What, who wants you just by looking at you? I doubt that." Lauren joked, tugging his jeans open and slipping his boxers down, taking all of him in her hand. 

"Nah, that ain't what I meant." He said, leaning in and kissing along her jaw as he pulled at the button and zipper of her jeans again. "Get out of these." 

Lauren leaned back and slid her jeans down her legs before quickly stepping out of them, leaving them abandoned on the ground before Norman's hands took her hips and swiftly pulled her up into his arms, pressing her body against the solid concrete wall. Carefully, he reached underneath her thigh and pulled at the lace fabric that separated them, his throbbing tip pressing longingly at her entrance before he filled her completely. 

"Shit, that's it." Lauren breathed, linking her ankles together around his hips and taking his face in her hands. 

"That what you want, huh?" Norman returned, his words hard and gritty in her ear as he pumped quickly into her. 

"God yes, it is." Lauren pulled his lips to hers and wrapped her arms around his neck, their tongues quickly finding each others and moving smoothly together. 

Norman thrust hard into her and she relaxed into his every move, each breath she took catching in her lungs as heat flushed up into her chest. Keeping her pressed against the wall, Norman moved his hands up along Lauren's ribs and pulled her shirt above her breasts, leaning in to kiss along her skin before she slipped her t-shirt off and let it fall to the ground. He grabbed for the cup of her bra and pulled it down, taking her nipple between his lips and wrapping his other arm all the way around her and holding her body tight to his. He backed away from the wall until his back met with the corner and lowered himself to the ground, Lauren's knees meeting the cool ground before she pulled herself from his lap. 

"Where d'you think you're goin'?" Norman said in nearly a growl as she turned around in front of him. 

"Get up." She said, her voice wanting as she bent over. Norman picked himself up and brought himself directly behind her, stretching and filling her walls to completion. Lauren hissed at the feel of him and looked back, biting her lip at the feel of his hands gripping her hips. Norman started to move again and she closed her eyes as he gave her ass a warm squeeze, the sound of his voice making soft moans in the otherwise quiet space like music to her ears. 

"Jesus Christ..." He breathed, moving his hand between her legs and pressing into her clit as she tightened herself around him, picking up his pace. Norman grabbed at Lauren's shoulder and pulled her to straighten up in front of him, taking her breast in his hand and tugging on her nipple.

"Holy shit, I love that.." Lauren breathed, holding her hand on top of his, moaning into her shoulder at the easy waves of release sweeping through her. Norman leaned in close and kissed behind her ear, his other hand moving back down to her clit as he fucked harder behind her. "Mm, god, I'm gonna come"

"You want me to fuck you harder? 

"Yes. Please. Make me fucking co-" 

Both of their voices were barely above whispers as they lost themselves in the other, Lauren's words stolen from her as the swift waves of her orgasm swept through every last fiber of her, taken and wanting of nothing but Norman's arms around her as she breathed his name. 

Lauren pulled herself away from him and turned around, pulling him by the curve of his neck on top of her, lying down on top of her clothes and spreading her legs for him. She welcomed all of him back inside of her and arched her back into him, a long heavy breath leaving her lungs as the smooth, delicious fluid of her orgasm coated their thighs. 

"Jesus, look at that." Norman breathed, looking down between them as she moved her fingers along their tender, tingling connection. Lauren looked down between them and watched as he moved slowly in and out of her aching, soaking core before he pulled away from her, kissing along her chest and down her stomach before his lips found her clit. He moved his tongue along her tender, wet folds and sucked at her clit, lapping at every last drop she could give him as she struggled to keep the moans coming from deep in her belly quiet. 

"Get back up here." Lauren begged, grabbing for his arm and bringing his lips to meet her own, tasting herself on his tongue and moaning into the feel of him filling her again. "Come for me."

Norman thrust hard and fast into her body, soft and quick moans escaping from his throat as he breathed along her neck. Lauren moved her hands along his ribs and up to his chest, holding his face in her hands and watching as a bead of sweat slowly fell from his forehead. But just as his hips fucked hard into hers one last time, the sound of footsteps echoed up through the garage and the two of them froze where they were. 

"Is there someone up there?" A man's voice called from what sounded like the bottom of the aisle. 

Lauren and Norman looked up at one another and smiled, Norman leaning down to kiss her cheek before slowly pulling himself from her soaked walls. He backed up and ran his tongue along her tender folds and clit, Lauren biting her lip at him before sitting up and wrapping her lips around him. 

"Hello?" The man called out again, his footsteps getting closer. 

Faster than she could ever remember, Lauren shot up from the ground and pulled on her jeans as Norman zipped up his own and handed her her shirt, pulling a cigarette from the pocket of his jeans and leaning back against the wall. Lauren followed suit and stole a cigarette from him just as the unexpected visitor rounded the corner and looked at both of them, taken aback at the celebrity standing in the corner smoking. 

"Russell, hi." Lauren said, giving the hotel maintanance manager an easy smile. 

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, looking from Lauren to Norman and back. 

"Not the most observant, are you?" She joked, quickly slipping the lighter out of Norman's hand and inhaling the warm, rough smoke into her lungs and quickly regretting it. 

"Was that you guys I heard a minute ago?"

"What?"

"You didn't hear any of that?"

"Any of what?" She asked, hoping she was convincing in playing oblivious. Norman looked from her to Russell and shook his head with her.

"I swear it sounded like someone was having sex out here..."

"Uh, well unless this looks like we're doing it, I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Lauren laughed, taking another inhale. 

"What are you doing up here anyway?" Russell asked, moving his bag from one shoulder to the other. "It nice to meet you, by the way." He said, offering his hand to Norman. 

"Yeah, you too."

"Anyplace else he'd be mauled by fans. I told him I could bring him out here to avoid that." Lauren offered, tapping a bit of ash to the ground. 

"I didn't know you smoked." 

"Sometimes I do. But not usually."

Russell shook his head in acknowledgement and turned his attention to Norman who still stood relaxed against the wall, one of his hands tucked in his pocket. Lauren gave him a smile before noticing his belt still undone and gave him look of caution. 

"Enjoying your stay so far, Mr. Reedus?" Russell asked as Norman looked down as casually as possible. 

"Norman, please. Yeah, it's been good so far." Norman answered, nodding. 

"Good to hear. We try to-"

"Russell, shut up. I'm sure he's heard enough managers talk up their hotels to last him a lifetime. Plus, isn't that Chris's job?" Lauren interrupted, laughing as a stream of smoke bellowed out of Norman's mouth. 

"Nah, it's cool. Yeah, it's a nice place. I've had an awesome weekend so far." Norman added, looking briefly at Russell and back to Lauren. She blushed and turned slightly away from him, feeling her skin flush bright red. 

"You hungry?" Lauren asked Norman as she dragged her half killed cigarette across the wall and handed it to him, hoping he'd pick up on her attempt to cut the conversation with Russell short. 

"Fuckin' starving." Norman answered, pushing himself easily from the wall. 

"You'll be at the meeting later, right?" Russell interrupted, stopping them before they could take a step out of the corner.

"Uh, yes. 2:30. Yeah, I'll be there." Lauren said, realizing she'd totally forgotten about it before taking a look at her phone and back up at Norman. "Shit, you're break is almost up isn't it? Let's get some food and I'll get you back here." She continued as casually as possible, trying her hardest to settle the giddy in shake her voice and smiling at her blatant lie. 

"Oh, right, yeah, let's go. Good meeting you." Norman added as they walked away from the hidden corner of the garage. Russell called out a goodbye behind them just before they loaded themselves into her car, giving a small nod to them before Lauren pulled the vehicle out of it's space. 

"Holy shit.." Lauren laughed, turning out of the garage and toward the main Strip. 

"That was close." 

"Yeah, it was... Maybe we don't fuck in the garage next time." 

"Shit was hot, though." Norman teased, taking her hand in his. 

Lauren smiled and looked over at him, completely accepting that what she was feeling towards him was more than just infatuation. That what was between them was very real and something she hadn't experienced with anyone else. She looked back at the road and wondered if he could possibly feel the same, if it would be worth it to even ask. She'd been to hell and back the previous two years after discovering the harsh reality of Daniel's second life, having to accept the fact that she had been nothing to him but a placeholder, someone who hadn't been good enough to be honest with. And even after Lauren had found out about the daughter he'd had with another woman during their marriage, he still didn't have the decency to let her go easily when she'd filed the paperwork. He dragged out the process for almost an entire year, forcing her hand into filing a lawsuit that won her sole ownership of their property. But the road she'd had to take was grueling. There were countless nights that went without sleep and even more spent with strangers, her heart broken yet strangely relieved to rid of someone who she'd only loved on the surface to begin with. But the void that his betrayal created made coping difficult, regardless of how little she loved him. And, at least up until recently, the last thing she wanted was someone getting too close. But Norman had changed that. 

Lauren blushed to herself and turned into the drive-thru and looked over at him again, watching him lean toward her to read the menu, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth when he told her what he wanted. After placing their order and pulling from the parking lot, Lauren turned back toward MGM and Norman took her hand in his. 

"You know I meant what I said earlier." He said quietly, his eyes never leaving her. 

"What?"

"This weekend's been good."

"Just good?" Lauren teased, giving him a playful smirk as Norman weaved his fingers between hers. 

"Just good." He smiled, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her smooth skin. 

Lauren felt herself blush hard as she turned back toward the employee garage, knowing her smile was wide as he continued to watch her. She pulled into her normal parking space again and put the car in park, reaching for the box of food in Norman's lap before he caught her hand by her wrist and gently held it for a moment. 

"You really should come to Georgia. Or New York."

"When?" Lauren asked, her stomach fluttering. 

"Anytime." He offered, his eyes holding hers in a gaze that would have knocked her over if she'd been standing. "I'm flyin' out to Atlanta and I'll be there a week. Then I'll be up in New York for two then back to Atlanta." Lauren gave him a coy smile and tried to pull herself together, feeling like some kind of love struck adolescent. 

"Shy is the last thing you should be with me." He joked, absently grabbing for some fries. 

"Sean said the same thing this morning." Lauren laughed, reaching for her burger. 

"It's pretty fuckin' cute though." Norman laughed with her, leaning in close and kissing her cheek. Lauren held her food in her hand for a moment, her eyes never leaving Norman's while he stayed close. 

"You think I'm cute, huh?" Lauren asked, bringing her sandwich up to her mouth and smiling. "Just watch me destroy this burger." She added, taking a larger bite than she normally would have. Norman laughed and followed suit, both of them letting out quiet laughs between bites while they watched the other eat. 

"I gotta be totally honest here..." Lauren finally said, holding the last of her burger between her fingers.

"Hm?"

"I'm not gonna bullshit you at all... but I am SUPER in to you." Lauren said, holding her breath as she watched him take his last bite. 

"Aw." Norman teased, still chewing. Lauren turned away in playful offense and he took her hand again, pulling her close. "Why do you think I want you to come out East?" Lauren didn't say anything, instead leaving the silence between them heavy as they looked at one another, both of them letting smiles tug at the corners of their mouths before they closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in a smooth, delicious kiss. 

"You know, the last year has been... difficult. My uh... my marriage completely crumbled the year before and for long time, I wasn't interested in anything more than just meaningless sex. When I found out what Daniel did, it was like it came out of nowhere. Completely blindsided... and it messed with my head. Everything he did. The drugs. The escorts... both of which I probably could have dealt with, to be honest. But the baby?" Lauren shook her head, willing away the tears that came with the rancid mix of heartbreak and betrayal. "The baby I couldn't... I could never forgive that." 

Norman brought his hand to hold along the curve of her neck and kissed her cheek, quiet understanding in his touch making her heart melt when he held his forehead to hers.

"He knew I wanted a family." She finally continued. "So that hurt the deepest. But I guess with all of that other shit, it's better this way." 

"Not sure a guy like that would make the best dad."

"I feel for that kid." Lauren said sadly, Norman's eyes never leaving hers. 

"I just feel for you." He said quietly, his words genuine and exactly what she needed to hear to know that what this was between them was real. At least for her. "I'm gonna miss you."

"What if you don't have to?" 

Norman didn't say anything, instead waiting patiently for her to continue, his eyes eager as he searched hers for where she was going with this moment. 

"I don't want to miss you. I don't want you to leave... but maybe knowing I could visit soon would help with that."

"You gonna come and see me?" Norman asked, a smile pulling at his lips.

"I've got that vacation coming up." Lauren offered, breaking away from him. 

"Where're you goin?" 

"You tell me." 

"Mm, that depends on when you're leaving."

"A week from Monday." 

Norman smiled and kissed her, reaching next to her hip and pressing the button on her seatbelt. Lauren broke away just long enough to let the seatbelt slide back into it's place before Norman pulled her into his lap, letting her straddle him as his lips moved along her jaw and down her neck. Need pulled at her every muscle and she combed her fingers through his hair, her heart skipping a beat at the feel of his hands moving up along her ribs underneath her shirt. 

"Come to New York." Norman breathed, breaking away from her, his beautiful eyes looking deep into her own. "I'll come and get you. You can stay with me. I just want to see you." Lauren bit easily at her lip and smiled at him, pulling his lips to hers and kissing him again before pulling away. 

"I guess." She teased, reaching between them and pulling at the button on Norman's jeans and unzipping them slowly. "But before we do anything else..." 

Norman pulled the seat release and reclined his seat back, watching between them as Lauren pulled his boxers out of the way and wrapped her hand around him. He fumbled with the button of her jeans before she backed away and pulled them off, climbing back into his lap and lowering herself on top of him, hissing into the feel of him filling her again. 

"Jesus-" Lauren breathed, bringing her arms around his neck and starting to roll her hips on top of his. 

"Every fuckin' time, huh?" Norman said, his own breathy words echoing hers in need. 

"God yes." Norman's hands moved up her sides again and Lauren slipped off her shirt, thankful for the window tinting she'd invested in the previous summer. He pulled at the cup of her bra and leaned forward, wrapping his lips around her nipple, gently biting and tugging with his teeth. 

Lauren took hold of Norman's seat and moved her hips in his lap, moaning into his ear while she sucked on his ear lobe and kissed along his neck. His hands moved smoothly along her waist, sending waves of goosebumps across her skin until he brought one of his hands between them, pressing his thumb into her tight, begging clit. 

"Shit," Lauren breathed, leaning up from him and holding her hands along the curves of his neck. "I'm gonna come so fucking hard." She said, struggling to control the volume of her voice. 

"Good. I wanna feel it." Norman said, his voice low as he leaned forward kissed her hard, wrapping his arms around her waist before he swiftly picked her up and returned her into the seat to let her link her ankles behind him. Lauren moved her hands down his shoulders and onto his chest, reaching for the hem of his shirt and helping him slip it off before he pushed his jeans down to his ankles. She held onto the hard muscles of his arms and he moved in close, his lips moving along her shoulder and onto her neck, kissing and nipping while the swift waves of her release built deep in her core. 

"Oh my god, Nor-" Lauren choked, combing her hands through his hair and pulling his face to hers. Every inch of him filled her, his tip making delicious contact with the yearning patch of nerves buried deep inside of her and stealing the air from her lungs. 

"That fuckin' it?" Norman growled, bringing his body closer to hers and burying himself even deeper. 

"Oh, fuck yeah it is!" Lauren cried out, squeezing her eyes shut as the warm fluid of her orgasm coated their thighs and Norman's voice escaped from his throat in short grunts, his fingers moving in tight, controlled circles over her clit. 

"Jesus fuckin' Christ!" He said, his voice tight and choked in his throat as he bucked his hips hard into hers one last time. Norman's skin glistened with sweat as he caught his breath on top of her, his chest heaving while she ran her hands up along his arms to bring his face to hers. 

Norman slowly pulled himself from Lauren's soaking core and ran his fingers along her tingling folds, pushing his fingers inside of her walls just as she took his wrist in her hand and brought it to her mouth. She sucked on his fingers and he moved in to kiss her, his tongue pushing easily past her lips to share the taste of their orgasms. Lauren held him there for what seemed like hours, their mouths slowly moving together in delicious waves, feeling like time had frozen them there in her car, wanting of nothing but each other's company. 

"What am I gonna do with myself when you leave tomorrow?" Lauren said, as she reached over and handed him his shirt. He quickly put it on as she helped him pull up his jeans and tucked him back into his boxers before he moved clumsily over to the driver's side to let her pull on her clothes. 

"That's a good question." He quipped, giving her a playful wink.

Lauren smiled at him and gave his thigh a hardy pat, wondering if maybe - just maybe, what they had here could last. Even for a little while. She pulled herself from the car and grabbed her bag, meeting him behind the car as he took her waist in his hands and held her close. 

"Seriously, though. Will you come to New York?" 

"Yes. I'll come to New York." Lauren said easily, bringing her arms around him and lacing her fingers together behind his back. 

"Good. 'Cause I can't get enough of you."


	14. Chapter 14

The employee passage ways were nearly vacant as Lauren guided Norman back through the building, his arm draped over her shoulder and holding her hand. They came up to the convention floor in the same hallway from the day before and stood at the door, neither of them wanting to let go of the other. 

"Guess I should get out there, I'm sure Sean's looking for me by now." Norman said, pulling his arm from her shoulder and her body into his. 

"Yeah, I need to get up to my office before this meeting." Lauren returned, rolling her eyes before pulling the door handle and rearing back at the sudden burst of sound coming through the doorway. 

"Real excited about that meeting, huh?"

"You can't tell?" 

Norman followed Lauren back behind the blue curtains, a few guests noticing and calling out his name from just a few yards away. 

"HOLY SHIT, LAUREN!!" Lauren jerked her head to look back, Ash staring excitedly at the two of them walking, waving them toward her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'll tell you later." Lauren said, waving and turning back while Norman waved to his waiting fans as well. 

"You'll be done about what time, then?" Lauren asked, looking back at him. 

"About four or maybe a bit after. Want me to text you when I'm on my way up?"

"Yeah, definitely. I shouldn't have to stay very long for this meeting. At least I hope I shouldn't."

"Just tell 'em you have urgent, pressing matters like me to attend to." Norman smiled, lacing his fingers with hers. Lauren could still feel the eyes of Ash and the handful of fans watching them as he stepped in front of her, a slight smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

"I'm sure that'll be reason enough." She joked, pulling her phone from her pocket and checking the time. "Shit. I gotta run. Talk to you soon?"

"Definitely." 

Lauren gave him a soft pinch along his side and turned to go, walking toward Ash and the waiting fans and catching him watch her before stepping into the green room. She stepped back onto the convention floor and Ash fell in step with her, watching her expectantly. 

"Okay, explain yourself." Ash said, stopping Lauren in her tracks. 

"Ash, not right now, I really need to get upstairs." 

"But you sai-"

"I said later. I've gotta be in a meeting in 10 minutes and I have to stop upstairs first."

"Just tell me, though!" 

"Jesus. I took him to the garage for a smoke break so he wouldn't get mauled by a million people." Lauren said, a mix of irritation and amusement starting to pull at her words. 

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Precious seconds being wasted. I need to go. Text me if you want." Lauren said, rolling her eyes and giving her cousin a small smile. "Here." She added, handing Ash a couple of lanyards and four tickets that earned her a place in VIP for both Sean and Norman and resulting in the kind of screams that could have broken glass. 

"What?! Lauren, when did you do this?!"

"I took care of it this morning when I got here. I was a bit of an asshole last night, so I figured I owed you." 

"You didn't have to do THIS, though!"

"If you don't want them, I'm sure I can find someone wh-"

"Stop, of course I do! Thank you!" 

Ash grabbed hard at Lauren's shoulders and squeezed her hard, holding her tight against her body in a hug that made it hard for her to breathe.

"JESUS, ASH." Lauren groaned, pulling herself from Ash's strong embrace and taking a small step back. 

"Seriously, Lauren." Ash said, tears building in her eyes as she smiled at her. "Thank you. I can't say it enough." Lauren leaned in and gave her another hug and kissed her cheek, smiling at her before she turned to walk away. 

"Text me, alright?" She said, waving as Ash nodded and returned the gesture. 

Lauren weaved through the guests of the convention and rushed through the halls of the offices upstairs, almost forgetting to lock her office door behind her after she'd quickly grabbed her folio and ran downstairs.

Pain in the Ash: I can't believe you got these for me  
Reply: I felt like an asshole, figured I owed you ;)  
Pain in the Ash: So you really just took him to go on a smoke break?  
Reply: He was hungry, so we got some food at In-N-Out, but yeah  
Pain in the Ash: Cool. What'd you talk about? Anything in particular?  
Reply: The convention mostly, the weekend in general. Meeting is starting. I'll text later  
Pain in the Ash: Will you be at your house tonight?  
Reply: Possibly. Depends on how late some of these events go. I'll let you know

Lauren tucked her phone into one of the pockets of her folio and took her seat, Russell and the guest relations manager Chris watching her carefully. 

"Sorry to have inconvenienced you, Lauren." Chris said, his words laced with irritation.

"I'll have you know, I was helping one of the celebrity guests of the hotel." Lauren said sarcastically, 

"Smoking. Yeah, Russ told me."

"I happened to be at lunch when he wanted to go, so yes. I also took him to get some food."

"You realize we've put together a green room for all of our celebrity guests for a reason, right?" He said, his condescension making her blood boil.

"Why is it I'm being grilled here? The guy asked if I could take him someplace to smoke in peace. I was on a break and we both got hungry. You can't hold them hostage, Chris."

"That's not the point. You're event staff, you should be tending to the event and not accommodating one person's every whim."

"Excuse me, but wasn't it you who sent out that email about 'going the extra mile' for everyone? That it was up to EVERYONE to make the guests feel welcome and cared for, not just you guys in GR? That email was so long and full of your complaining about everyone else that it took me a solid fifteen minutes to get through. And, for your information, I'm not just event staff. I'm the supervisor, which makes me your equal. So you can knock it off with the condescension like you actually have a say in what I do or how I run my department."

"You were also smoking on hotel property..." 

"Are you listening to yourself? Look, I get that you're from some big hotel out east where smoking is probably prohibited, but dude you're in Vegas now. People smoke. Everywhere." 

"This hotel is the busiest it's been in YEARS and you're focusing all of your attention on one person? You should be focusing-"

"Look, Chris, I'm done with this conversation. I don't answer to you, I answer to Keith. Gripe and complain all you want about me being two minutes late, but I'll tell Keith myself what I did if it's such a problem to you. That way he gets the ACTUAL story instead what this chump told you." Lauren said, trying and failing miserably at controlling the annoyance in her voice. A moment later, the door to the conference room opened again and the tall, impeccably dressed president entered the room, his smile infectious as he greeted them all, offering his hand to Russell and Chris before bringing Lauren in for a hug. 

"Lauren, it's good to see you. Seems like every time I arrange a meeting with management, you're always tied up with some big event." He said warmly, holding his hand warmly on her shoulder. "Understandable, though. You do a hell of a job." 

"I'd take the credit, but I have an awesome team. Devin helped a LOT with getting everyone to come in this weekend." 

"Humble as always." Keith smiled, taking his seat at the end of the table, directly to Lauren's left. "So iHeart this year. Very impressed with you."

"Thank you." Lauren said, feeling herself blush as the three men looked at her, only one of them giving her a smile. 

"That was one of the biggest events we've ever had here and you made it happen like it was nothing but a walk in the park. We're very lucky to have you here." Keith continued before he casually turned to look at Russell and Chris. "Best decision I ever made was hiring this girl." 

Lauren crossed her legs under the table and opened up her folio, trying to ignore the looks of annoyance and jealousy being thrown in her direction. She thought for a moment and tried to think of a reason they would have to dislike her the way they did, but she came up short. No harsh words had ever been shared and none of them had ever argued, and the fact that they rarely even worked together confused her even more at the way they'd both been so nasty with her. At least before this meeting anyway. 

"I do however have a few things to bring up with you two." Keith said, his tone turning more serious. "I'm calling a guest relations meeting on Tuesday and a maintenance meeting on Wednesday because apparently neither of you know how to manage your teams. Do you even pay attention to those review reports I send you every week?"

"Of course I do Ke'"

"Apparently neither of you do, Chris. I've brought up the same issues time and again in emails with you and there still isn't a solution in place. The same four people I've pointed out for you to either terminate or give additional training to are not only still on the payroll, but they're still making the same mistakes and getting the SAME complaints as before."

"I've been trying to deal with a few employees not getting along for the last cou-"

"Save your excuses for a president that gives a shit, Chris. And don't think that I didn't hear about that email you sent complaining about everyone last week." 

"What email?" Chris asked, rearing his head back and trying to look innocent and failing miserably. 

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Lauren snarled, pulling her phone out of it's pocket and scrolling through the folder of saved emails, showing her screen to all three of them. "You come at me for helping one of our big guests today and now you're going to lie about that?"

"Woah, what?" Keith cut in, looking from Lauren to Chris.

"The convention that was moved here has some really big names and a TON of fans that don't necessarily care about privacy. One of the celebrity guests came to me and asked if I could take him someplace to get a smoke break without people around and I walk in here to them busting my balls over it."

"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me."

"That's what we were talking about right before you walked in." Lauren added, crossing her arms under her chest and sitting back in her seat.

"Truth be told, I don't think that was the only thing they were doing up there." Russell cut in. 

"Shut the fuck up, Russell." Lauren said, making him sound ridiculous, knowing Keith wouldn't necessarily care, but equally as irritated that he'd put his suspicion out in the open. 

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"Sounded like two people having sex out there and they were tucked into one of the stairwells."

"Lauren, were you on the clock?"

"No."

"And did you SEE them with their clothes off?"

"No..."

"Then the point is fucking moot. I don't care what she does on her own time. Whether that's taking a guest on a smoke break or a quickie in the damn garage, it doesn't matter. That's her time and therefore none of your or my fucking business."

Lauren breathed an internal sigh of relief and felt her body relax, thankful to know that even if they had been caught, it wouldn't have really mattered. 

"And just what the hell is your problem?" Keith hissed, leaning toward Chris. "She's handling guests and you don't like it because maybe it'll make you look bad? That sound about right?"

"No, of course not. I just think she should stick to her depa-"

"You are so full of shit." Lauren said just loud enough for Keith to hear, watching as he nodded toward her in agreement. 

"Chris, just shut up. The real issue is that fucking email you sent and your misguided sense of authority. You think someone wouldn't have forwarded that email to me?! If you have a problem, you come to me first. But that was so far out of line, especially considering the state of your department. You're operating on a whole new level of hypocrisy when you send this kind of thing to everyone when you can't handle your own department's complaints. And then you come in here and give her a hard time for doing YOUR JOB?" Keith's tone was loud and angry as he watched Chris sit there wide eyed, hardly able to digest everything he'd said before Keith pressed on. "And Russell, you're department isn't fairing much better. I've got an entire list of projects that I wanted completed two months ago - some of them even longer - that I gave you and not a single one is finished."

"I've assigned team members to each of thos-"

"Goddamn it! How on earth do either of you expect me to believe a single word you've told me? You think I'd take the time to call you here without having some fucking back up? Lauren, give me that list." Keith's voice grew in volume as he held his hand out and waited. 

"What're yo- are you serious?!" Chris growled as Lauren pulled the list that Keith had asked her to put together two weeks ago from her folio.

"This is some major bullshit." Russell said more to himself as he looked at his hands in his lap. 

"You knew about this?" Chris asked, giving Lauren a seething glance from across the table. 

"Yes, I did." Lauren answered simply, handing Keith the sheet of paper that detailed at least thirty different projects and problems with hotel staff and maintenance that had been overlooked for far too long. 

"How is this professional?" Russell snapped, turning to look at Keith who had sat back in his chair and taken a pen out of his jacket pocket. 

"How is it professional to ignore the problems I've been calling to your attention for the last four months? I called Lauren about this two weeks ago and asked her to take a look around because apparently she's the only one of you that gives a shit about this hotel. LOOK AT THIS FUCKING LIST." Keith yelled, holding the list in front of them and slamming it onto the table. 

"You couldn't have just called us individually? This is bullshit."

"No, what's bullshit is that I had to call her about this. That I even had to have someone look into it in the first place when I've repeatedly told you to take care of these things. She is the only one of you to follow up with anything I've ever asked of her, especially in a timely manner. And this is fucking proof."

Chris and Russell sat in silence, staring at the solid black of the smooth conference table with wide, blank eyes and Lauren bit at the inside of her lip, almost feeling sorry for them and how she'd had to play them. She knew it was the right call, but that fact alone didn't stop a twinge of guilt from pulling at her conscience. 

"I'm sorry guys, but he's right." She said simply, standing up. "Everyone here knows you're not managing your departments. Instead, you're acting like placeholders. Like two people who got lucky enough to be promoted without actually knowing what the hell you're doing or even how to do it. It won't matter how much work I do to throw and organize these events, to get our name out there as one of the best hotels in the city unless you can get ahold of yourselves and actually do what's necessary to make the rest of the facility run smoothly. I make us look good for marketing, but you have to make us good to prove we are."

"Thank you, Lauren." Keith said, nodding as she spoke. "It's good to see you as always."

Lauren nodded at the two men still brooding in their seats and gathered her things, placing her hand on Keith's shoulder before turning to leave. The conference room door clicked shut behind her and Lauren made her way back upstairs, checking her phone for the time and thankful to finally have the weight of that meeting lifted from her shoulders. 

Back in the privacy of her office, Lauren locked the door behind her and stood in the silence, basking in it. The weekend had somehow been a weird mix of relaxed and hectic and it was difficult to pinpoint which one was more prevalent. On the one hand, the feel of Norman's arms wrapped around her and his eyes looking into her own had brought her a tremendous sense of ease that she hadn't known in God only know how long. Feeling him just occupy the same space, she could relax and enjoy every last tiny detail as the affection she'd fully accepted earlier soothed every worry that came to the forefront of her mind. The hectic part came with everything else. The events she'd lost count of, the employees she'd had to juggle breaks for, Alex and her bullshit the other morning and just the job in general. In all honestly, Lauren was in love with her job. Every last part of it. But she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that it could work her nerves until they felt raw. When events like those of this weekend came crashing into her office, she lived for finding solutions, for finding a way to make things work and do so smoothly. This weekend had been no exception to that - only this time around, she was distracted in the best way possible. 

Snapping herself back to reality, Lauren took a seat at her desk and looked at her black computer screen and the phone on her desk, letting out a tired sigh as she remembered she had yet to return her mother's phone call. Checking her watch, she pulled her cell phone from the pocket of her folio and slid her thumb across the screen, touched her mother's name on the call list and waited patiently while it rang. 

"It's about time you call me back." Her mother answered, playfully annoyed. 

"Sorry, this weekend's given me a run for my money."

"I thought iHeart was over? I saw all the pictures online.."

"It is. The convention center's AC went out, so they had to move this comic convention here. Now we've got about 15,000 extra people in the building that we hadn't originally planned for. Plus the rest of the ballrooms are full, so it's been hectic." 

"Geez, you've got your hands full, then." 

"To say the least. But it's gone pretty smoothly. Devin's done a lot to help keep the staff organized so that I can focus on calling clients and vendors back when I need to."

"Okay, so hold on, what's this comic thing though?"

"It's basically all pop-culture stuff. Comic books, video games, movies, tv-shows. The company that puts it on brings in the stars or artists and fans can meet them, get their pictures taken, buy stuff. It's pretty cool, people dress up. I've been spending most of my time tending to it than anything else really."

"Hm. Didn't know that was a thing people did."

"Yeah, well, you're old."

"Yeah, and you're a pain in my ass."

"You love it. How's dad?"

"Also a pain in my ass. I don't know many times he's going to try and fix the downstairs shower drain before I kill him." 

"Just don't give me any details. I don't want to have to testify in court."

"Oh honey, I'll be on my own island by the time they find his body." 

Lauren laughed and leaned back in her chair, bringing her feet up on her desk and reaching into her desk drawer and popping a piece of gum in her mouth. 

"You're still planning on coming out here, aren't you?" 

"Yeeaaaaah, about that..." 

"Are you kidding me? Lauren. It's been months." 

"I know mom, but my plans changed all of a sudden." 

"You're about as bad about getting out here as your brother." 

"I think the problem is you guys still live out east when both of us are out west." 

"So where are you going instead, then?"

"New York."

"What's in New York that you just HAVE to see instead of visiting your parents?"

"I'll have you know, a friend invited me to stay with them."

"Will you at least come for a day so we can see you?"

"Alright, alright, I'll see what I can do." 

"So who's the friend?" 

"Uh, well..." 

"Don't you dare tell me you're going up there for a guy instead of seeing your dad and I."

"... No, of course not." Lauren smiled, knowing her lie was completely obvious. 

"You're a real shit. Who is it then? Tell me about him."

"Oh god..."

"C'mon. I'm old and your dad is boring."

"Well, he's kind of... famous."

"What?"

"He's one of the big celebrities at the convention here."

"Well done." Her mother said, impressed. "Who is it?"

"I really don't want to tell you that."

"Honey, you're going to New York to see this person instead of coming here. I think you at least owe me a name."

"Mom, let me figure it out first. I don't know if this is just a temporary thing or more than that..."

"Fine, fine. Just... be careful, Lauren." 

"Mommy, I promise."

"Oh shut up. You try raising two children and not worrying about them when they're out in the big bad world without you." 

"If that ever happens." Lauren said, sadness pulling at her words.

"Don't say that, Lauren. Daniel would have made a terrible father and you know that."

"I know, mom... but I'm over 30 now. I might as well do it on my own at this point."

"Lauren, don't rush it. I know you feel like time is running short, but I don't want you to rush into something for just that reason. It'll happen when it needs to with the person you're meant to have a family with. If being a single mother is something you want to do, then by all means go for it. I'll love that kid more than I ever loved you-" Both Lauren and her mother laughed at that, knowing it would be close to true. "But honestly, honey. Wait until it's right."

Lauren sat and let her mother's words sink in, fighting the growing knot starting to form in her throat as she swallowed hard and blinked away the tears. 

"Thank you, mom. I don't want anything right now... but. You know. It'd be better if it was sooner rather than later." She said, her mind at a loss for words that could better convey how much she needed to hear her mother's reassuring words. Her mother stayed quiet a moment and Lauren smiled again, wishing she could be doing nothing but getting the kind of hug only a mother could give. One full of pure love and understanding with one arm wrapped around her shoulder while the other ran smoothly along her hair.

"I miss you, honey."

"Mom, this is getting pretty gross." Lauren laughed, feeling herself smile again at the kind of words that were bittersweet to hear come from her mother. "I miss you, too. I'll come down, I promise... I just want to figure out what this thing with him could be."

"Fine. I guess if you're in to this guy, I should at least give you a chance to see what it is. Especially after my little speech a second ago."

"I promise, I'll book my flight tonight." Lauren said, an easy smile pulling the corners of her mouth just as her office phone started to ring. "Shit. Mom, I gotta let you go."

"Alright, well call me soon."

"If I have to." She smiled, moving her legs off of her desk and leaning forward. 

"Love you, honey." 

"Love you, too. Give dad kiss for me."

Lauren hung up her phone and peered up at the screen of her office phone, not feeling like handling any actual work but realizing it had to be done. She answered the call and made several others before starting work on schedules and coverage for her absence, quickly finding herself distracted, only thinking of what may lie ahead.


	15. Chapter 15

Pain in the Ash: LAUREN THIS WAS AMAZING. I JUST MET REEDUS AND I'M WAITING TO MEET FLANERY NOW  
Reply: Nice guy, right?  
Pain in the Ash: I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH  
Reply: You're welcome :)

\+ (919) 755-5429: Just met your cousin I think  
Reply: Blonde chick with purple in her hair? She's a character  
\+ (919) 755-5429: That was her. she's excitable for sure  
Reply: Understatement  
\+ (919) 755-5429: Upstairs?  
Reply: Come on up

It took no time at all before a soft knock struck her door and Lauren pulled herself from her office chair, combing through her hair and unlocking the door. But the visitor that waited for her was not who she'd expected as Keith smiled at her with his hands in his pockets. 

"I wanted to stop by to catch up and run something by you." He said easily as she opened the door and invited him in. He took a seat on one of the chairs in front of her desk as she took her own behind it, taking a deep breath at what she was about to come clean about, but hopeful that he would be just as understanding as he'd been supportive over the last two years and all of the turmoil she'd gone through with Daniel.

When she'd found out about everything Daniel had done, he'd been the first person to know. From her interview after college to her first day on the job and every other day in between, Keith had remained a constant source of strength and support. Instead of seeing him as her boss, Lauren couldn't help but see him as more of a father figure when her own lived on the other side of the country. She'd been honest with him about what she'd been going through since the divorce and he had always maintained a level head, had never judged or pried when she didn't tell him anything and, she hoped, he would keep that same mentality after knowing what she'd been up to with Norman. 

"Lauren, I really appreciate that you made that list for me. You went out of your way to look at projects that you aren't responsible for and I can't thank you enough." He said simply, resting his ankle on his knee and combing his hand through his thick, salt and pepper hair. Lauren didn't say anything, but instead gave him a smile, slowly turning her chair from side to side. "And I want you to know that if you're up to it, I'd like to see you move forward into managing more of the hotel. Chris just isn't getting it done." 

"You want me to what?"

"I haven't fired him, don't worry. But if you're up to it, I'd like to put you in charge of guest relations as well as event management." 

"Keith, I don't..."

"Look at everything you do, Lauren. Really. Take a moment to really think about it. Everything you do for this department is done so quickly, you do it well and your employees both like and respect you. You follow through with anything I've ever asked of you, and you're smart... I've got this big list of reasons why you should be in charge, so now I have to wonder why I haven't put you there... I know it's a lot to take on. But you know I wouldn't offer it to you if I didn't think you were capable. "

"It's not that, it's just... You know I love this job. It makes me so happy to be a part of this company and I live for putting events together for this hotel."

"Why do I feel like I'm about to lose my best supervisor?" Keith asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. 

"You're not. But I've been really thinking about taking some time off."

"What kind of time off?"

"I could work remote. I carry my laptop with me constantly anyway, and I'd always be reachable, but... recent events have me thinking that it'd be good step away from Vegas for a while." 

"You alright?" He asked, looking up at her, his green eyes full of nothing but a want for understanding. For her to be okay. 

"I'm really good, actually. Now, anyway. But... for a long time, I wasn't."

"You've had a rough couple of years, I know."

"You were the first person I turned to when I found out about Daniel. And what he did... broke me. I'd gone without being happy or valued for so long I started to think maybe I could be either of those things. Until now." 

"What's changed?"

The door to Lauren's office opened slowly and Norman appeared in the room, his black sunglasses perched on the top of his head. He stopped in his tracks as Lauren smiled at him and Keith turned to look over his shoulder, picking himself up from his seat. 

"Him." She said warmly, standing up and walking toward Norman as the two men stepped to face one another.

"Norman, this is my boss Keith Sanders. And Keith, this is the guest that Russell was talking about earlier."

"Mr. Reedus, it's good to meet you." Keith said, offering him a firm handshake. 

"Likewise." Norman returned, giving him a crooked smile and turning toward Lauren. "Should I step out for a smoke real quick?" 

"No, don't. I want you to be here for this. Guys, take a seat." She said, returning to her own. "Keith I need to be completely honest with you." 

"About?"

"When we were talking about when Russell ran into us on a smoke break, that wasn't the only thing we'd been doing."

"Are you-"

"Norman, he's my boss. I have to." Lauren said cautiously, looking straight into the blue eyes she was certain she was falling for. 

"Lauren, you don't have to say anything." Keith said, his expression knowing when she looked over at him. "I've had enough affairs in my life to know what's going on here."

"I wouldn't call this an affair.." Norman said, looking over at him and back to Lauren. Lauren looked at him, confused, feeling her heart sink at the lack of elaboration. 

"I just ask that you do one thing." Keith said, moving to sit at the edge of his seat. "Whatever it is you're doing, please, keep it behind closed doors. No more parking lot. Chris and Russell are pissed and already think you get preferential treatment. Don't prove them right." 

"I think we can work with that." Norman returned, rubbing his hands together between his legs and looking up at Lauren. 

"Let me know what you choose to do, Lauren. I want you to be happy, but I hope that includes stepping into more management. Both the hotel and I really need you." 

Keith stood from his seat and turned toward the door, shaking Norman's hand before pulling it open and looking back at her, giving her a warm smile. 

"If it means anything, you look good together." 

A moment later, Lauren and Norman were alone, each of them watching the other carefully before Lauren finally had the guts to speak. 

"You wouldn't call this an affair?" She asked, sitting back in her chair and crossing her legs. 

"No. Is that what it is to you?"

"Of course it isn't."

"Then that's not what I'd call it."

Lauren sat and watched him a moment, chewing at the inside of her bottom lip. She hadn't asked him at all before now what any of this could be. What it meant for him or where he wanted it to go. Basic logic told her it wouldn't be worth it to try. That the distance and his schedule would come between them and wreak havoc on whatever delicate foundation they'd barely started to build. The difficulties of the previous two years had been hard enough that she'd barely made it through in one piece, could she honestly throw herself into something like this and stand the risk of losing even more? She'd known Norman for such a short amount of time, yet somehow she knew all of this was worth so much more than the years she'd wasted with Daniel. But what if none of this worked? What would she do then? Lauren stood up and walked over to the windows that looked out onto the famed Las Vegas Strip, staring out at nothing in particular, wondering to herself if she was prepared to ask the question she was about to ask him. 

"What would you call it?" Lauren asked, her voice small and hesitant as she crossed her arms under her chest, still watching the world outside. 

Norman picked himself up from his chair and walked over to her, pressing his chest easily against her back and leaning his arm against the window to her left. He kissed at the spot behind her ear and down along her shoulder and she could feel herself once again start to melt by just his presence. But the need to know superseded her want to kiss him and she took a step away, looking at him and dreading asking anything else. 

"I'm serious." She said, looking at him as she tried to read a potential answer. "What is this?"

"What do you want it to be?" He asked as she leaned back against the window. 

"I don't... I don't know how what I want would work." She conceded, feeling her throat start to tighten and the sting of tears build behind her eyes. 

"What is it you want?" He asked easily, stepping up to her and letting his hands rest easily on her waist. Lauren looked up at him and lost herself in the clear blue of his eyes, coming to real terms with how he made her feel. 

"I just want you." She answered, her voice barely above a whisper. "But I don't see how it would work."

"That mean you don't want to at least try?"

Norman waited and watched her for another long moment, taking her hands in his. 

"Do you want to?" 

Norman leaned in and kissed her, Lauren holding either side of his neck warmly as she wrapped her arms around him, every part of her nearly shaking at the idea that maybe he wanted the same thing. 

"Yeah, I want to." He breathed, pressing his forehead to hers. "I really want to." 

Lauren pulled him closer and kissed him, slipping her tongue between his lips. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, each of their bodies responding to the other as they easily lost themselves in the other. Norman backed away and pulled Lauren with him until he turned to sit on the couch, bringing her to sit in his lap, her hands moving smoothly through his hair after she tossed his hat to the floor. 

"How long do I get to keep you in New York?" Norman asked, moving his hands along her thighs and up to hold at her waist.

"I'm taking two weeks." 

"Good."

"Unless you get tired of me." 

"Not possible." 

Norman moved in and kissed her again, taking her weight in his hands and laying her on her back, his lips never leaving hers. Lauren reached for the hem of his shirt and helped him slip out of it, biting at her bottom lip while he fumbled with her jeans. He pulled them to the floor and she kicked off her shoes, watching as he stepped out of his pants and returned to her. 

"Lock the door first." Lauren whispered when he leaned in close. Norman obliged and kneeled in front of her, moving his hands along the top of her thighs and pulling her hips to the edge of the couch. He kissed along the insides of her thighs, her skin tingling with need as he moved toward her already soaking folds. Lauren moved her hips as he pulled her panties down and let them fall to the floor, immediately returning to her and bringing his tongue to her clit. 

Lauren hissed at the feel of him and he returned with a wanting moan, moving his fingers smoothly inside of her as he sucked and teased her clit. Lauren writhed beneath him and moved her fingers through his hair, already feeling herself edge dangerously close to orgasm before he pulled away and let her sit up. She reached frantically for the elastic band of his boxers and he stepped out of them, her hands taking his thighs and pulling him into her body. Wasting no time in wrapping her lips around him, Lauren moaned to him, moving one of her hands up to stroke along with her lips. 

Norman watched her hungrily, one of his hands holding at the back of her head and pushing all of himself into the back of her throat. Lauren looked up and watched him, letting her gag reflex vibrate on his tip before removing him to catch her breath, her eyes watering as she smiled up at him. Norman groaned and moved in close, his hand sweeping Lauren back onto the couch and loomed over her, pressing his lips hard against hers just before he pushed himself into her soaking core. 

"God yes." Lauren breathed, moving her hands along his ribs as he took the backs of her knees in his hands and brought them toward her chest. Norman leaned in close and brought his hand to hold at the curve of her neck, Lauren's legs resting on his shoulders. He started to moved his hips into hers, his movements smooth and fluid as he held himself above her, soft moans escaping from deep in his throat. 

Lauren moved her legs off of his shoulders and let him lean in closer, holding her hands along his sides as he pressed his lips against hers. One of his hands moved easily between them made delicious contact with her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure to send goosebumps across her skin and a raging wave of heat flushing up into her chest and up to her cheeks. Norman moved at a slow, delicious pace, his eyes never leaving hers while they quietly breathed each other's names. 

Just as he began to moved faster, the sound of their movement filling the silence of her office, a loud knock came to the door and broke them away from each other, each of them snapping their heads to look over at the locked door. 

"Lauren?" Chris's muffled voice came from the hallway, his voice tight and agitated. 

"In a meeting. Come back in ten." She said as calmly as she could, Norman still moving smoothly in and out of her swollen, aching channel. 

"This really can't wait." 

"Well it's going to have to, I'm on a call." Lauren returned just before Norman's lips pressed heavily into hers. She could hear Chris curse in the hallway, his footsteps fading away for a moment before a loud bang hit the solid, heavy door. 

"Open the fucking door! I don't give a shit that you're on a call!" Chris yelled, banging his fist hard against the door. 

"I'm so sorry." Lauren whispered, kissing Norman as he slowly pulled himself from inside her. The two handed one another the clothes they'd helped pull off and Lauren sprayed a bit of air freshener, thankful that it was strong enough to cover the smell of sex. She could still hear Chris going on outside of her office, his fist making hard contact with her door over and over as Norman stood to one side of her desk. Lauren smiled uneasily at him, taking a second to walk up to him and kiss his cheek. "You'll need to sit down for this. This thing is too obvious." She joked, moving her hand up and down his crotch, all too knowing it was driving him crazy. 

Norman smirked and took a seat on one of the soft armchairs in front of her desk and she swung open the door, instantly angry as Chris turned around and let himself in. 

"Chris, what the hell is your problem?!" Lauren said, her voice stern. 

"You mind telling me why the fuck I just got fired?!" Chris snarled, the vein in his forehead popping up like a snake across his bright red skin.

"What?"

"Keith just came down to my office and told me he had a new manager lined up and that I was out. Don't think for a single fucking second that I don't know it's you."

"How the hell would I know why you got fired?"

"For fuck's sake, maybe because you wrote that whole fucking list of reasons why I should be?"

"Get the hell over yourself, Chris. Keith called me two weeks ago and asked that I look for bunch of things around the hotel that hadn't been tended to and that's exactly what I did. It's not my fault that over half of that list was in your department." Lauren snapped, walking behind her desk and scribbling a note on a post-it. 

"Yeah? Well that list was the reason that I just lost my fucking job, you stupid bitch."

"Get the fuck outta here, dude." Norman spoke up, standing from his seat and clenching his fist. "You can't fuckin' talk to her like th-"

"Norman, no." Lauren said, holding her hand up to stop him and turning toward him just enough to hide herself handing him the note with the security text number. "It's fine." She continued, nodding to him before turning back around to face Chris. "Chris, what do you expect me to do? I can't change Keith's mind."

"You sure as shit can. I know how you got where you're at here, so don't think for a second I don't believe you can change his mind."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Lauren asked, genuinely confused. 

"All those times he came up here to your office this year? All those meetings he called you in for? Don't treat me like I'm some fucking imbecile. I know EXACTLY what you were up to."

"And just what was that, Chris? Let me hear it. Tell me what I did." Lauren said, her voice sharp and angry. 

"You're fucking easy. Use your imagination."

"Oh, so that's how I did it? That's how I got to be a supervisor? I fucked my way to the top?"

"That's exactly what you did." Chris said, rushing up into her face, towering over her.

"Dude, you touch her and I fucking swear..." Norman said, flying out of his seat and grabbing hard for Chris's shoulder to shove him back. 

"Norman, stop!" Lauren shouted, taking his arm in her hand. He shook it off and stepped back, carefully watching as Chris rolled away the ache in his shoulder. 

"Fuckin' asshole." Norman said under his breath as he stepped behind Lauren, his eyes never leaving Chris.

"Chris, you need to leave." 

"And you need to fuck off. I know this was because of you. You've been in and out of his office for months, let me at least just hear you admit it." 

"I can't do that, Chris. I'm sorry."

"Well, it looks like I've got a nice juicy story for the fucking tabloids then, don't I?" Chris threatened, standing up straight and eyeing Norman who still stood behind her. "Pretty little event planner has secret affair with Walking Dead star Norman Reedus to get convention to be hosted by MGM instead of convention center; Illicit affair between events manager and MGM president under investigation. Pick your favorite."

"You think I give a shit?" Norman quipped, rearing his head back. "Go ahead. Throw whatever you want out there, dude."

"This is fucking stupid, no." Lauren said, her voice defensive. "You really think by me explaining myself it'll get your job back? Keith was here a half an hour ago and told me he DIDN'T fire you. Not that it's really my business in the first place, but obviously he changed his mind."

"You're a piece 'a work, you know that?"

"What do you expect me to tell you, Chris? What? That I fucked him all year? To get you fired? Why would I do that? Why would I waste my time trying to make that happen?"

"To get exactly what you want, probably like you have you're entire life. Why else? You look like a good piece of ass, so I'm sure you used it to your advantage. Don't think I didn't see you out all those nights pickin' up anything that had a dick."

"You shut the fuck up right now." Norman warned, trying to step passed Lauren. 

"You have no idea what the hell you're talking about." Lauren said, her voice stern and hurt as the reality of the last year and a half fell heavily on her shoulders and forced tears to sting at the backs of her eyes. She blinked them away and looked over at Norman, wishing he didn't have to see or hear any of this, embarrassed at herself and what she'd done. Chris watched her carefully, a sickening look of condescension painted on his face. 

"Just another fucking Vegas whore." He growled just before turning to leave. 

"Fuck you." Lauren said, her voice just barely above a whisper, a tear falling down her cheek. Norman rushed up and pressed his chest against Chris's and shoved a finger in his face, his own expression full of rage and hatred, his upper lip curled in a terrifying snarl. 

"You get the fuck out of here. Now. Or I beat your ass into the fucking ground." He said, his voice a strange mix of terrifying and arousing. 

"You need to leave, Chris. That's been twice that I've told you now." Lauren said, trying to keep her voice as level as possible. 

Chris took a step back from Norman and stepped around him, walking toward her slowly, his figure towering over her. Norman watched him carefully, stepping toward them before a police officer and a security guard silently entered the office out of Chris's sight and pulled him behind them. 

"You fucked everything up, you stupid little cunt." Chris said in a low voice, clenching his fist in his pocket. Without a seconds notice, Chris pulled his hand quickly from his pocket, his hand wrapped tightly around a heavy black gun and swung toward her, making hard contact with her cheek before she hit the floor. Lauren fell hard on her shoulder and her head narrowly missed a side table, blood quickly started to gush from a thick gash in her cheek and nose from the butt of the gun. 

"WHAT'D I SAY, MOTHERFUCKER?!" Norman yelled, rushing after him with his fist poised to strike before the police officer and security guard pulled him back again. Lauren pulled herself up enough to lean on her arm as Chris was handcuffed and issued his rights, carefully touching the broken skin of her cheek and wincing. 

"Chris, the reason Keith and I had all those meetings was because I needed someone to talk to. I would never waste my time trying to get you or anyone else fired. I all but turned down that management position when he asked me earlier and told him I was taking time off instead. So he chose to fire you AFTER I turned it down."

"Fuck you, Lauren." Chris said, his voice strained as the officer pressed his knee deep into his back. 

"Let me see it." Norman said, kneeling down and pulling her chin up to look at him, Lauren wincing and pulling away. 

"I'm fine." She said, tears starting to pour down her cheeks. 

"We're gonna need a statement from you before we do anything else. You have your ID?" The security guard said easily

Lauren nodded to them and slowly picked herself up from the floor, Norman's hands holding onto her as she stumbled to the side when she lost her balance. He guided her back to her chair and she sat down, her head pounding as her pulse roared in her ears before she leaned back, holding her head in her hand and pointing at the bottom drawer. Norman pulled her purse out of her desk and handed the officer her license, holding his hand warmly on her shoulder. 

"This is Rosen. Gonna need an EMT up in 759." The police officer said into the walkie on his shoulder, reaching into Chris's back pocket and pulling out his wallet, taking a look at his license. "36 year old male struck a 31 female after an argument. Victim hit the floor and it now bleeding from a laceration to the cheek and nose. Assailant restrained and victim is conscious."

A moment later, Chris was escorted from the office to be taken to God only knew where and another police officer walked into her office, followed by an EMT. She introduced herself as Officer Hodges and took statements from both of them while the medic tended to the gash across her cheek, writing everything down with striking speed before getting signatures on her police report. 

"Will you be pressing charges?" Officer Hodges asked, tucking her paperwork under her arm just as the medic pulled off his gloves and checked her pupils before leaving.

"I guess so."

"Aggravated assault and battery are both felonies. He's likely looking at jail time regardless of what you do, so I think that's the best way to handle this. It'll be the best way to get the charges to stick." She advised, slipping her pen back into her shirt pocket. "He did it in front of a police officer, a security guard and another witness. With you pressing charges on top of that, he'll get time for it. But we'll call if we need anything from either of you. Until then, take care, alright?"

Officer Hodges let herself out of the room and closed the door behind her as Lauren groaned, Norman kneeling down next to her. She turned to look at him and gave him a sad, weak smile. 

"Norman, I am so sorry." She said softly, looking at her hands in her lap. 

"For what?" 

"That you had to hear any of that... that you had to put up with any of this"

"Like you knew he would come up here. You've got nothing to be sorry about." He whispered, wrapping his arm around her neck and pulling her close. 

"No, I do." Lauren said, this time with more gusto. "Part of what he said was true."

Norman watched her carefully, waiting for her to continue as he tried to read the thoughts racing through her head. Lauren sat down in her chair and he kneeled in front of her, his hand holding warmly to her thigh. 

"None of that about Keith was true. I earned my place here. I would never cheapen everything I've worked for, in college or here, by doing that to myself... but I dealt with my divorce horribly. I went out all the time, slept with pretty much anyone... For a long time I just didn't give a shit. About anything - including myself and what I was doing. You know my parents live in Georgia, so it's not like I can just go running to them for everything. And when I found out about everything Daniel had done, Keith was the first person I called because I knew he would help."

"I wish I could have." Norman said, pulling her down into his arms from her chair and kissing her temple. "And I'm glad you're okay

"Tell me one thing." Lauren said softly, looking up at him, a nervous flutter stirring in her stomach. "Is this real for you, too?"

Norman brought his arms tighter around her and they stayed there for a while, neither of them wanting anything but to be exactly as they were. Time dissipated as did the world around them while they held one another, Lauren's head resting on his chest as he moved his hands slowly along her back before he finally answered.

"It's very real." 

Lauren looked back up at him, a smile stretching across her face before she kissed him, slipping her tongue easily between his lips. For the thousandth time, she gave into everything that they were with one another, focusing solely on the feel of his hands moving along her body and the taste of him while they kissed, never wanting the moment to end. It wasn't in any recent memory that she could remember being so taken with someone. Daniel had never been this way with her - and she'd married him. The uncertainty of what may lie ahead nearly made her skin crawl, but there was absolutely no question that for the first time in any number of years, Lauren was completely and unquestionably happy.


	16. Chapter 16

"I think we should go finish what we started." Lauren said smoothly, finally breaking away from Norman's kiss. 

"I was just thinking the same thing." Norman breathed, bringing his hands down her back and holding at her waist, kissing along her jaw as he moved her to lie down on the floor. He fumbled with the buttons of her jeans and helped her pull them off, leaving them in a heap at her feet. 

"I really meant up in your room, but this works, too." Lauren smiled, sucking in her breath as he ran his hands up along her stomach and ribs, helping her slip off her shirt. "You better close that door, though."

"What, you don't want an audience? Where's the fun in that" Norman whispered in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. 

"Mm, no. I like knowing I'm the only who can see you naked." Lauren laughed as he picked himself up and crossed the room. Before he could reach the door, the sound of softened footsteps walked up to the doorway just before Lauren's name came from her cousin's mouth. 

"Oh my god." Ash said to herself as she stopped just short of the door, clearly taken by surprise. Lauren slipped on her clothes as discretely as possible, trying and obviously failing to keep herself hidden when Ash spoke again. "Uh... What's up?" 

"Fuck." Lauren said under her breath, buttoning her jeans and picking herself up from the floor. 

"What's goi- Jesus, Lauren, what happened?!" Ash asked, inviting herself into the room when she saw the gash across her cheek. 

"It's fine. Keith fired the the guest relations manager Chris and he came up here thinking it was me behind it. The guy was fucking crazy."

"Yeah, but are you okay? Look at that thing..." 

"I don't have to look at it to know how awful it feels or that it'll be virtually impossible to cover it up with concealer." Lauren said, trying to joke her way through the headache. 

"Did you see this? What happened?" Ash asked, turning to Norman and pointing at Lauren's broken face. 

"He saw it happen, yeah." Lauren answered for him, taking a seat in her office chair. 

"The guy said some pretty bad shit. I was about to knock him out myself before the police and security guys rushed up from behind me." 

"When did this even happen?" 

"I don't know, maybe 45 minutes ago?"

"Jesus..." Ash said, leaning in and gawking at the darkening bruise along Lauren's cheek. 

"Don't make me kiss you. He might it enjoy it." Lauren joked, taking a step back away from Ash. 

Ash nudged her arm and stepped to the side of her desk, watching Lauren closely before looking over at Norman, a knowing smile creeping across her face. 

"So... it was them, wasn't it?" She asked, crossing her arms under her chest, giving both of them a smug smile. 

"What?" Norman said, looking over at Lauren. 

"She asked if it was you and Sean with me last night."

Norman stood and chewed at the inside of his lip, already driving Lauren crazy as she resisted walking over and kissing him again. 

"And it was, wasn't it?"

"Goddamn it, Ash..."

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

"Ash, please..."

"How on earth, though?!"

"Do we really need to discuss this?"

"UH YES."

"Does it have to be right this second?"

"Are you guys...?" Ash asked, looking from Lauren to Norman and back, one of her eyebrows raised while she waved her hand wildly between them. Norman gave a slight nod, looking over at Lauren with a small smile. 

"Oh Jesus..." Lauren said under her breath as she brought her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. 

"Okay." Ash said, her smile growing wider by the second as she adjusted to the idea of Lauren being with someone of notable repute. "Okay, this is cool. I'm cool with this... I'm very cool with this." She continued, more to herself.

"I'm so happy you approve." Lauren said, her words dripping with sarcasm. "Now can you please go? We were right in the middle of talking." 

"Uh, talking. Right." 

Norman huffed a laugh and plopped down into a chair in front of Lauren's desk, bringing one leg up to rest on his knee. 

"You can go now."

"Will you be home later?"

"I don't know. Depends on what we do." Lauren answered, taking a seat. "Don't go inviting people over though." 

"Wouldn't want to put on a show for anyone else, huh?"

"Oh shut up." Lauren said, a fake laugh escaping from her. 

"Alright, so... what's this mean then?"

"What does what mean?" Lauren asked as she looked over at Norman who was watching her easily from his seat. 

"You guys. Are you like... together? Just banging? Or what?"

"Kids and their euphemisms these days." Norman chimed in, a sly smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. 

"It's pretty accurate for the activity." Ash retorted, laughing. 

"Ash, at this point it's so early I'm not entirely sure we even know. Do we like each other? Hell yeah we do. Are we seeing each other? Also, yes. You obviously know the answer to the next question, but anything more than just right here, right now, everything is pretty uncertain... we've got a lot to figure out before we really call it something." Lauren explained, feeling her skin flush bright and hot when she walked over to him and perched herself on the chair arm. Norman brought her legs into his lap and let her slide down to sit on top of him, kissing her cheek when she nestled into his body. 

"This is so fucking bizarre." Ash said, shaking her head with a look of disbelief. 

"Think what you want." Lauren said easily, smiling at him and letting her arm rest easily around his shoulders. 

"Trust me, I'm thinking and remembering everything I saw last night." Ash teased, adjusting the backpack she had strapped over her shoulders. 

"I'm not saying you'll forget a thing like that, but you can stop bringing it up. You can also go now. Again." Lauren said, giving her a smile and shoeing her away. 

"Before I go, though... are we gonna hang out at all while I'm here? I leave on Monday."

"I promise, we'll go to dinner tomorrow." Lauren said, absently combing her fingers through the hair on the back of Norman's head. "He leaves tomorrow afternoon, so I'm free after then."

"Ok good. I didn't just come out here to go to that thing downstairs. I also miss the crap out of my cousin, so I wanted to at least see you for a while."

"I'm all yours tomorrow night."

"'Til then, she's claimed." Norman said quietly, moving his hand along her waist. 

"So fucking weird. Bye." Ash joked, waving her hand as she turned to leave. 

"Man, she's somethin'." Norman quipped, smiling up at her. 

"I think I may be the one to thank for that. We were really close when we were younger because she lived so close, so I was always babysitting. I gave her so much shit growing up, there's no surprise she dishes it right back at me now."

Norman huffed a small laugh and leaned his forehead against her shoulder, his arms resting lazily across her lap and behind her back. Lauren brought her hand up to pull his chin up and looked at him, giving him a warm smile and kissing him. He kissed her right back, slipping his tongue between her lips and moving in slow, easy waves with hers before he broke away. 

"I'm not leaving tomorrow." He said simply, looking up at Lauren. A smile teased at the corner of her mouth before she thought for a moment. 

"What?"

"That call this morning was the airline because I changed my flight to Tuesday night. I have to film Wednesday through Sunday, but I might as well spend my last couple days with company than alone at home doing nothing. My kid's in New York with his mom until June, so I've got literally nothing going on."

"You have a kid?"

"I do. His name's Mingus."

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen. Smart, got a good head on his shoulders. He's pretty rad, too."

"He would be being yours." Lauren smiled, moving her hand to rest on his chest. 

"Wanna get outta here?"

"I could eat. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but there's somethin' we need to finish first. Upstairs though, obviously no one wants to leave you alone in here."

Lauren said nothing but pulled herself slowly from his lap and took his hand, waiting as he stood up with her before she grabbed her purse and left her badge on her desk. Without another word, Lauren locked the door behind them and they quickly made their way back to the elevator, both of them turning their faces to avoid the onslaught of curious eyes that looked at them when they exited into a busier than usual hallway. 

Norman brought his arm back to drape over her shoulder and Lauren laced her fingers with his, moving her other arm to wrap around his back before he looked down to smile at her. Like it was second nature, Norman slipped his key card into the lock to let them in and peeled off his shirt, leaving it abandoned on the floor before he took all of her weight in his arms and carried her to the bed. 

No words were spoken between them. No words were needed. With every move Lauren made, Norman knew exactly how to respond, how to drive her senses into a tailspin. With every look he gave her, every time their eyes met, every time he smirked or smiled, something in Lauren changed. Something in her grew stronger, more courageous. And every time his hands moved gracefully across her skin, she couldn't help but feel hopelessly taken, drunk by his touch and at his total, complete mercy. 

Norman's lips moved along Lauren's jaw and down to her shoulder as he kissed and nipped his way down her body, his hands grabbing blindly at the clothes he wanted her out of and tossing them to the floor. 

"Mm, Norman, wait." Lauren breathed, her hands moving along his arms as he loomed over her stomach. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She continued, pulling him up to bring his eyes level with hers. "I don't want you to fuck me."

"No?"

"No, I want this, it's just... this isn't just physical for me."

"Yeah?"

"It's so much more than that now." She said, hoping he'd understand. Praying he'd feel the same way. "At least for me. Not after last night. Not after today."

Lauren waited while he watched her, his hand moving smoothly up along her hip and settling on her waist, never letting his eyes leave hers. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her, keeping his forehead pressed gently against hers when he pulled away.

"No, I'm gonna make love to you."

Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck and he dove in for another kiss, swiftly pulling her toward the headboard of the bed and taking her hands in his to lace their fingers together. Lauren reached between them and took him in her hand, stroking slowly before welcoming all of him into her soaking channel. He filled every inch of her completely, pushing himself slowly in and out of everything she could give, each of them lost in the feel of the other. 

"Don't you dare look away from me." Norman breathed, taking her cheek in his hand and looking deeply into her own hazel eyes. Lauren held onto his hips as he moved in a smooth waves between her legs, swimming in the blue of his eyes and finding it difficult to keep her eyes open. 

"Oh my god, Norman-" She breathed, moving her hands up to hold at the sides of his neck. "I'm so close." 

"Already, huh?" Norman returned, his words barely above a whisper in her ear.

"Mm, you had me almost there earlier."

"Just pickin' up where we left off, then." He said, kissing her. 

Norman moved his tongue between her lips and kissed her hard, taking her hands in his again and holding them easily above her head. His chest pressed against hers and they both started to lose their breath, each of them edging dangerously close to a release they'd been begging each other for from the moment they'd been interrupted in her office. 

Without a single missed beat, Norman's arms wrapped around Lauren's waist and he turned themselves onto his back, settling back into the pile of pillows and nestling his hands into the curves of her hips while she moved hers along his muscular arms. 

Lauren bit her lip as she watched him relax and start to move beneath her, every inch of his body something she could never see enough of. From his dark, shaggy hair that seemed to have a mind of it's own to the beauty mark just above his lip and his random patches of tattooed skin, every part of him was flawless in her eyes. Lauren pulled her hands from his and ran them along his shoulders and chest, moaning into the feel of him making contact with the begging patch of nerves buried deep inside of her. 

"Fuck, Lauren, I'm gonna come any second if you keep that up." Norman said as she tightened her walls around him, his lust filled words like music to her ears. He brought his hands to hold tight to her hips again and started to buck his own underneath her. 

"Come on, babe, come inside me." Lauren begged, bouncing in his lap and giving into the thundering wave of release rolling through her. 

"Jesus Chr-" He choked, his hips slamming hard into hers one last time as she cried out his name and collapsed into his arms, every thought and ability to move stolen by the overpowering ecstasy coursing through every muscle in her body. 

They laid there for what could have been hours or what could have been minutes, easily moving their bodies together and riding the slowly receding ripples of their orgasms. Their lips never left one another's as they basked in the glow of everything they were, both of them hoping it would last, neither of them knowing if it could. 

But despite the uncertainty of what may lie ahead, Lauren refused to believe they couldn't at least enjoy it now and hold some hope that they could make it work. For so long she'd turned away the idea of something long lasting. But who she was with Norman wasn't who she'd been over the past two years - or even the eight before that with Daniel. After she'd left him, she'd been reckless and distant. Far too terrified of letting someone get close enough to care, only letting them be around just long enough to take advantage of her shattered and broken sense of self. But not now. Not with Norman. 

Something with him brought out the woman she hadn't been since her early days in college; the kindhearted and generous girl with an easy sense of humor and a quick wit. All of that housed in a pretty blonde from Fort Lauderdale who just wanted to prove she could do big things. And then Daniel happened. He hadn't been toxic at first, and for a long time, she legitimately convinced herself they were happy. But after college they moved and things started to slow down, and, as exciting as Las Vegas is, their life together was nothing short of dull.

Slowly, as the years passed and she continued to do the very things she'd always wanted to do for a hotel brand renowned for doing them, she'd been a muted version of herself ever since. But here, this weekend, in the arms of the man she couldn't get enough of, she could feel every part of her start to sharpen and become more vivid. Enjoying everything more and more than she had in what seemed like a lifetime. 

Here, this weekend, she wasn't just enjoying someone and their company, she was falling in love with him.


	17. Chapter 17

"What the fuck's she doin' here, man?" Kevin's slurred words cut across the bar as he watched Lauren and Norman make their way to the opposite end of the bar. 

"Hey guys." Keagan said casually as the two of them sat down before turning back toward Kevin. "You know, the place is open for everyone, dick."

"Not after what she fuckin' said to me, man." Kevin griped, sounding more like a child than a 34 year old man as he turned toward her and pointed. "Get the fuck outta here." 

"I'm starting to think men might have it out for you around here." Norman said quietly in her ear. 

"To be fair, I was pretty nasty to him yesterday before I came upstairs." Lauren explained, knowing she'd crossed a line with him. She kissed Norman's cheek and slid out of her barstool, walking toward Kevin as he turned his seat toward her, his legs open lazily and a glass tumbler hanging loosely from his fingers. 

"The fuck you want now?" He asked, his eyes bloodshot and glassy. "Looks like you already got some 'a what you deserved."

Norman snapped his head to attention, a look of concern taking it's on his face.

"How much has he had, Key?" Lauren asked when she stopped in front of him and looked back. 

"More than you had the other night. He's been slammin' 'em down all afternoon." Keagan answered, shaking his head and setting two glasses in front of Norman. 

Lauren pulled the barstool next to Kevin out and took a seat, mildly regretting what she'd said, regardless if it was true or not. 

"I think I owe you an apology." She said simply, dropping her hands between her legs and biting the inside of her lip. Kevin said nothing and just watched her, a sly look of condescension painted across his face. 

"You fuckin' think?" He said, his tone grating her nerves. Lauren bit down at the instinct to take it back and turned toward the bar, resting her elbows for a moment before she said anything.

"Look, all I wanted to do was offer you an apology but if you want to act like a child, then go ahead." Lauren said, turning in her seat to leave him before his hand grabbed tightly to her upper arm. 

"You think you can talk that kinda shit to my face and think just a few words will make up for it?" He growled, reaching with his other hand to unzip his pants and pulling her into his crotch.

"Dude-"

"THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Norman shouted, interrupting Keagan and storming down the length of the bar to take Kevin's collar tightly in his hand. 

"Just showin' this piece how to make a proper apology."

"Get your fuckin' hands off her." Norman threatened, pulling his fist back and staring him down until Kevin loosened his grip on Lauren's arm. 

A second later, Lauren's hand made hard contact with Kevin's cheek and she took a step back, glaring at him a long moment before he looked back up at her. 

"Let me make one thing really fucking clear." Lauren said, her heart racing. "If you EVER step foot in this hotel again, you will fucking regret it."

"How the hell are you gonna manage that, huh?"

"Because you're banned from this facility." Keith's voice boomed from just a few yards away. 

Everyone snapped their heads to look at the tall hotel president to see him watching from the middle of the bar, obviously furious with what he'd witnessed. 

"I have no tolerance for men who objectify women. The fact that she is an invaluable member of my staff just pisses me off even more. As much as I'm sure Lauren can handle herself in situations like this, I refuse to let this go without official consequence. Get out of this building and get the fuck out of this town. And don't think I won't know if you come back." 

Kevin sloppily pulled himself from his barstool and walked up to Keith who had come up to the bar to face him, his hands in his pockets. Kevin tried to stand up straight to show his chest in some desperate attempt at showing some kind of authority but failed miserably, his bloodshot eyes and the sickening amount of liquor he'd consumed his own enemy pulling him to ground as he fell over. 

"Fuckin' sickening. Get him outta here."

Three security guards came from behind him and hauled him up from the floor and disappeared a moment later, Norman taking Lauren's hand and giving her a second to thank Keith before he pulled her into a quiet booth in the back of the bar. 

"I-"

"Wow."

"Norman, I-"

"Don't say anything." He said, looking at her, gently pulling her into his body.

"No, I-" Lauren looked up at him, a sickening sense of embarrassment crashing through her, making her stomach turn. "I am so sorry. For all of this."

"Stop."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, the weight of everything that had transpired over the course of the afternoon weighing heavily on her shoulders. "You shouldn't have to deal with any of this."

"Stop it." Norman said quietly, pulling her face to look directly into her eyes. "I mean it."

"I'm so embarrassed." 

"Don't be."

"I promise, I'm not anything like the person they've made me out to be..."

"I know."

"Kevin was a mistake a few weeks or months ago. I don't even remember all of it. And Chris..."

"Lauren, stop. I don't care." Norman said, his tone sincere and comforting. "The last few days with you, I've seen what you're like, who you are. I don't think you're anything close to who they described."

"I swear, I'm so much more like who I should be with you than with anyone else."

Norman gave her a smile and kissed her just as Keagan walked up to their booth and set down a couple of glasses and a bottle of Jack on the table, eyeing both of them curiously.

"So you lied to me, huh?" He said unamused. 

"Key, I'm sorry about Kev-"

"Save it. I don't care."

"You don't care about what happened to him or what I have to say about it?"

"Neither. I see why you said what you did. He's a chauvinist and I'm sure everything you said was true. But it's pretty fucked up you provoked that."

"I provoked it?"

"Did you even see what just happened?" Norman asked, clearly in shock of what he was hearing, his arm draped lazily over her shoulder. 

"You seriously think that was my fault?"

"I think you should've just walked away, yeah."

Lauren felt her stomach drop and her heart break, the disappointment of Keagan taking the side of man who would force himself onto someone else. It didn't matter what she'd said to him before. It didn't matter that he'd been drinking all afternoon. What mattered was that despite her attempt to extend an apology, the man was still a pig and Keagan was ignoring it. Making her the bad guy that set him up. Lauren looked over at Norman, tears pooling under her eyes before she pulled him out of the booth and walked away from a friend she thought she could count on. 

"So you're just gonna leave?"

Lauren looked back at him for a moment, a tear slipping down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away. Norman stood close, one hand on the door handle while the other gently squeezed hers proving he was with her completely.

"That you think it was acceptable for him to do that, despite what I said, is beyond deplorable to me."

Without giving him another opportunity to say anything, Lauren and Norman left the bar, both of them know that would be the last time she'd see Keagan willingly before Norman stopped her in her tracks, taking both of her hands in his. 

"I know I said I'd take you out tonight."

"It's alright if you're not into this anymore. I com-"

"That's not at all what I was getting at... Nah what I was gonna suggest was just some room service."

"Honestly, nothing sounds better than that." 

"Good. Let's get outta here." 

The two moved swiftly through the maze of slot machines and game tables, random flashes of from cameras and phones catching them hand in hand through the aisles until they tucked themselves back into the elevator alcove, turning away from where guests could see him. 

"Is that something that'll bother you?"

"What?"

"Having your picture taken."

"I don't mind it."

"You'll be all over the internet soon, I'm sure." 

"The only thing I'm on is Facebook. They can come at me all they want. After today, think I'll be able to handle just about anything." 

Norman gave her a surprised look and she wrapped her arms around his waist before the ding of the elevators rang through the space and they disappeared into the elevator. 

Returning to Norman's suite, Lauren fell back onto the bed while he called for room service and came back to sit next to her, taking her hand in his. He said nothing for a while, and at least for Lauren, he didn't need to. She laid there with him and that was enough for her. Taking a deep breath, Lauren rolled to her left and into his arms, curling her body into his and resting her hand easily on his chest, wondering to herself if what they had between them was enough for her to make some sacrifices. 

She'd meant what she said when she told Keith she wanted to take some time off. That she'd wanted to work remote so that she could leave who she was in Vegas behind. The idea was possible. Everything she did and everyone she communicated with could be done by phone or email and done so easily. She rarely had anyone other than employees in her office and they could just as easily text or call her as they could come upstairs to see her in person. But what would that mean for what was between them? Lauren wanted nothing but to be with Norman, knowing he was far better for her than Daniel ever had been. But could something so serious be plausible so soon? Would it be worth it to even ask him?

Lauren let the uncertainly pull at her thoughts while they held one another, slowly moving her hand along his chest before he finally moved to sit up and pulled her with him. 

"Can I ask you something?" Norman asked quietly, looking over at her. 

"Anything." 

"What did you mean when you said you're more like who you should be with me?"

Lauren looked at him, hoping he'd understand that she meant that it in the best way.

"I uh... I was so unhappy with Daniel and I refused to accept it to the point that I wasn't anyone I recognized. And then I found out about everything and I just... came apart at the seams."

"Why'd you stay with him for so long?"

"I wish I could give you an answer to that. To be honest, I wish I knew why I'd married him in the first place. I'd like to think a part of me actually loved him for going through with that for so long, but... I seriously doubt I was anywhere close to loving him." 

"Doesn't really answer my question though..." 

Lauren gave a deep, slow sigh and Norman slid off of the bed to kneel in front of her, resting his chin on her crossed legs and watching, eager to hear whatever it was she had to say. She thought for a brief moment, nervous and embarrassed for having let herself be the woman she was for so long. 

"With him I was empty. I still did my job and I loved it just as I do now... but I was miserable with him. I just refused to accept it. But with you? I don't know. I don't know what it is, but... I feel like the girl I was before him. The happy one who wanted nothing but to prove to everyone what she was capable of. I traveled all the time, went out with friends, enjoyed things. Daniel somehow changed that. I'm glad it's over with him - and I like to think I would have made the same realization if he hadn't done all of those things, but I don't know. I never will. What I do know though, is I don't want this weekend with you to end. Even with a couple of extra days, I don't want to see you leave. Not without me anyway."

Norman took her hand in his and held it, giving her an easy smile that nearly made her melt, watching her closely before he spoke. 

"You should come with me, then."

"I want to."

"You should."

"I can't just leave, Norman. I have obligations here to take care of before I leave."

"Well, if you should happen to make it work to come with me, you should."

Lauren smiled as she leaned down to kiss him just as a knock rapped lightly at the door, quickly accompanied by a voice announcing room service. She kissed him again and stood, running her fingers through his hair as she walked across the room. Norman took his place on the bed and laid back, his legs hanging over the edge before a hotel associate came in pushing a cart. He reached into his pocket and held up a twenty dollar bill and thanked them before they made their quick exit, pulling himself up to sit and watch Lauren take a piece of fruit. 

"It's pretty fucked up what that dude Keagan said." Norman said, reaching over and taking a piece himself. Lauren shook her head and sat down next to him, letting another long sigh escape from her before he continued. "You okay?"

"I'm shitty about it, actually. Keagan was one of few people I considered a friend here."

"At least you don't have to deal with that asshole Kevin, though."

"He was a mistake from the get go. And I mean, both the night we went out and earlier. I should have just turned us around and walked out."

"If it means anything, I was fully prepared to knock his lights out." 

"Trust me, I would have, too. But I appreciate you being so quick to stand up to it." Lauren smiled, holding her hand along the curve of his neck. "Can we eat now, though. I'm starving." 

Norman laughed and pulled the cart closer to them, both of them helping themselves to each other's food, stealing smiles and side glances from one another just as they had in the car earlier in the day. Before long they'd finished everything Norman had ordered and pulled themselves back to lean against the headboard, lounging quietly with one another before Norman reached over and turned on the TV, turned the volume down and wrapped his arm around Lauren before she laid down to rest her had in his lap. 

It could have been days or hours that the two of them laid there together, easy conversation between them stealing the concept of time from them before exhaustion pulled them both dangerously close to sleep. Before finally giving into the allure of sleep, Lauren pulled her tired, heavy limbs from Norman's lap and turned off the lights, leaving the TV on to avoid tripping over herself in the dark before she peeled off her clothes and watched as he did the same. They both crawled under the warm blankets and found one another, their bodies contoured to one another and their legs tangling. 

"I never texted Ash." Lauren mumbled, more to herself than to Norman. 

"She's a big girl, I'm sure she'll survive a night without you."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure about that." Lauren laughed. 

"Well too bad, I already told her you were claimed for the night." 

"Hopefully for much longer than that." Lauren said smoothly, looking up and smiling at him. 

"Definitely much longer than that." Norman added, returning a small smile and leaning down slightly to press his lips to hers. They stayed like that for awhile, their tongues moving in smooth waves together and completely lost in the other. Feeling the weight of all that had happened throughout the day weigh heavily on her, Lauren pulled away from him and held his cheek, her eyelids heavy and closing almost as if they had a mind of their own. 

"Think we should both get some rest. It's been such a weird day."

Norman nodded in the dark before he kissed her forehead and relaxed into his pillow, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she curled into his body. Within minutes he was out and Lauren teetered on the edge of sleep, moving her thumb softly along his chest and in love with the feel of his skin against hers, hopeful that this would be the first of many nights full of the kind of bliss she'd never knew could exist.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hello?" Lauren mumbled into her phone, already in a sour mood for having been woken up out of a deep, sound sleep. 

"Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, who is this?" Lauren asked as she opened her eyes to the nearly pitch black hotel suite and Norman stirred behind her, his arm draped heavily around her waist. 

"It's Alex. I'm not calling on my phone because the battery is almost dead."

"Alex, what time even is it?"

"It's way early, and I'm sorry about that, but-"

"Please don't tell me you're calling in."

"No, no I'm not, I just wanted to ask a favor of you?"

"What?"

"Jackson is with his dad in Phoenix for the week, so I didn't have to go home last night..."

"Oh god..."

"I just need a ride into work. My car is there, but I left with someone last night."

"You couldn't get ahold of anyone else?"

"No one else answered. I realize it's like six in the morning, but I wanted to be on time. I'd rather not lose my job."

Lauren rubbed her face in her hand and slowly pulled herself to sit up, her irritation shadowed by Alex's shift in attitude and her willingness to get to work on time than make up another excuse. 

"Alright, where are you?"

"Uh... Boulder City."

"Jesus, I hope he was worth it, at least." Lauren said, giving out a single weak laugh and seeing Norman lean up on his elbow behind her. 

"I'm so sorry to put you out like this-"

"Don't sweat it, Alex. I appreciate that you called and asked instead of just calling in or not coming in." 

"I uh, I also wanted to apologize about the other day."

"Thank you." Lauren said, feeling herself start to wake up when Norman's hand moved to hold at the curve of her hip. "You've earned some brownie points this weekend."

"Good. Despite what I've done in the past, I really do like working for you. I just... Jackson has been such a handful the last few months. I don't-"

"You're fine, Alex. Just stay on the straight and narrow here and you'll be fine." 

"Ok good."

"Just text me an address and give me an hour to get dressed and get there." 

"Thank you, Lauren. I can't say it enough."

"No problem, I'll see you soon."

Lauren hung up the phone and reached her arms to stretch her muscles, Norman's hand now moving smoothly along her spine. 

"Somebody stealin' you away from me?"

"Only for a little bit. Gotta drive out to Boulder City and pick up Alex, she left her car here last night."

"Want some company?"

"You don't have to. I wouldn't mind the company, but if you're tired, I'd rather you get some more sleep."

"Nah, I think I'll come with."

"You sure? It's like six in the morning." Lauren asked, feeling a stupid smile spread across her face. 

"I'm up anyway, we can grab somethin' for breakfast after." 

"Do you need to be here at the same time as the other two days?" 

"First thing starts at twelve, I've only got one signing and one photo op, so I should be done by four at the latest." He said, pulling himself from the bed and stretching before walking over to her and kissing her cheek. A moment later he disappeared into the bathroom, the sound of the toilet flushing and the sink running muffled behind the door that stood partially open. 

"So we're peeing with the door open now?" Lauren teased, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Norman looked back at her from their reflection in the mirror and gave her an amused smile, reaching behind him to pull her into his arms. 

"What, too soon?"

Lauren laughed and pinched gently at his side, pressing her lips to his before running her fingers through his hair. 

"Come on, let's get some clothes on. I'm getting hungry and we've got a bit of a drive." 

"You know, I could give you somethin' to eat." Norman laughed, picking her up like it was nothing and turning to set her on the counter. 

"Mm, as could I." Lauren joked with him, wanting nothing more than to feel him moving inside of her, hating the reality of needing to leave before they could follow through with what they wanted. "But really. She's trying to make good on keeping this job. I need to make an example." 

"Fair enough." Norman finally said, giving her a wicked smirk. "Think I'll just... take a little taste first though."

Lauren bit at her lip as he kissed down her chest and opened her legs, his lips and tongue finding their way to her clit, teasing and sucking hard and only making the need she felt even harder to resist. 

"God, fuck you, Norman." She breathed, taking a handful of his hair in between her fingers just as he pushed two of his fingers inside of her soaking core. "Come here."

Norman stood up quickly and kissed her hard, his hands moving along her thighs and holding at her waist before she reached between them took all of his solid cock in her hand and teasing his tip along her slick entrance. 

"You better make this fast." She teased, biting at her lip again as he thrust hard into her. 

"You bet your beautiful fucking ass I will."

Norman brought his arms around her and held on tight, his lips moving along her shoulder and up along her neck as he thrust hard into her, Lauren's breath escaping her in quick, hard bursts. She leaned back and pulled her legs toward her chest and Norman ran his hands along her sides and up to take her breasts, teasing and pulling her nipples that stood at excited attention at his touch. 

"Mm, nah, get up here." Norman breathed, his arms wrapping around her before lifting her off of the counter and carrying her back to the messy sheets of the bed. He thrust even deeper from his place at the foot of the bed, moving his leg up to the edge and holding onto the backs of her knees. 

Lauren held her hands on top of his and laced her fingers with his, their eyes locked as they both brought the other to closer to their release, the swift waves of bliss flushing their skin bright as their breaths caught in their throats. 

"Jesus, Lauren.." Norman breathed, pulling his other leg up onto the bed and looming over her, moving his arms to hold himself above her and leaning down to kiss along her neck. "So fucking good, I'm tellin' you."

"Mm, you're not so bad either." She whispered, moving up to kiss him, slipping her tongue between his lips as he huffed a laugh and broke away from her. "Oh god, Nor-"

"Not so bad, my ass." He said, his voice deep in his throat, burying his hips deeper and hitting the yearning patch of nerves buried inside of her, her volume growing with each powerful thrust. "Holy shi-"

"Fuck, I'm gonna co-" 

A thundering wave of bliss swept through both of them as their orgasms coated their thighs, the slick fluids only making every move they made unbearable in the best ways. Norman brought his lips to Lauren's and kissed her deep, moving his hips smoothly into hers as their orgasms receded, both of them moaning into the other's kiss. Lauren moved her hands along Norman's back and pulled away, giving him a warm smile before she softly pinched his side, biting her lip playfully. 

"We need to get outta here." She whispered, the feel of his hands like electricity across her skin. 

"Guess you're right." Norman breathed, kissing along the side of her neck and starting to move faster and harder between her legs, bringing one of his hands to her clit and pressing in tight, delicious circles. 

"Fuck!" Lauren begged, grabbing for Norman's neck and pulling him back into her body while he continued to fuck her into a stupor that stole every semblance of her sanity, her voice escaping from her in a rough moan in his ear. 

"God damn, that's fuckin' it!" Norman choked, slamming his hips into hers one last time and burying his face in the curve of Lauren's neck, gently nipping at her skin. 

"Jesus Christ..." Lauren breathed, combing her fingers through his hair and bringing his face to hers. She kissed him again as they both tried to catch their breath. They melted into each other and laid there for a while, trying to regain their ability to move before Norman finally picked himself up, looming over her with his forehead pressed gently on hers. 

"You are so fucking beautiful." He whispered, looking directly into her eyes, reading every thought racing through her head. Lauren blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. 

"You aren't so bad lookin' yourself." She teased. 

"Fuck you." Norman laughed, pulling himself back up to look at her and moving one of his hands along her side. 

"Now get off of me. We need to get outta here for real this time." Lauren said after biting her lip, a wicked smile painted across her face. 

It took them all of five minutes to pull their clothes on and be ready to head out the door as Lauren grabbed her bag and Norman's finger hooked into one of her belt loops, following her closely as she walked down the hallway. He pulled on his sunglasses and held his head down to avoid any attention and failing when the phones of other hotel guests pointed in their direction and lights flashed from every angle. Lauren ducked them into an employee hallway and turned them toward the employee garage, the quiet and deserted halls a welcome change to the attention from fans he received no matter where he went. 

"Man, hangin' around you has some perks." Norman joked as they walked up to her car and climbed in. "It's like I'm VIP or something." 

"Well, once you're VIP, you get all access. So, you're welcome." Lauren joked, giving a light laugh as the engine rumbled smoothly to life. 

"All access, huh?" He teased, moving his hand along her thigh and between her legs, yet another wave of heat sweeping through her at his touch. 

"All access." She added, winking at him before he took her hand and she pulled out of the garage, turning toward the highway. 

The trip to Boulder City was peaceful and quick as they traveled the opposite direction of morning commuters on their way to work, the sun still laying below the horizon and casting the sky in heavenly shades of pink and orange. Lauren thought to herself of the weekend that had passed, smiling to herself at how far she had come in so little time. From a woman struggling to find who she used to be after too much time stuck in a limbo of heartache, to one who could feel herself become the happy, carefree woman who could find excitement in everything she did. She smiled to herself and felt a hard knot form in her throat, welcoming the warm burn of tears for the first time in years. Not for just her own turn around, but for the feeling of finally being wanted. Of finally knowing someone she could be herself with. 

She turned off of the highway and followed the GPS instructions, pulling into a driveway just as Alex closed the door behind her, her hair still a mess from sleep or whatever else she'd been up to in the last twelve hours. 

"Morning, sunshine." Lauren teased as Alex climbed in the car and buckled her seatbelt. 

"Oh, I'm not sure it's good yet." Alex yawned, rubbing her face with both hands before plugging her phone in to the charging port in the back seat and looking up at Norman in the front. "... although now it is. Hi." She continued, stretching her arm and offering her hand to him.

"Hi, you must be Alex." He said smoothly, shaking her hand and giving her an easy smile. 

"I am." Alex answered, returning her hand to her lap. "Sorry about the other morning... if you heard anything."

"Didn't hear much of anything, no apology necessary."

"Well if you did and you're just saying that, I know I was pretty shitty."

Norman laughed and took Lauren's hand in his and laced their fingers together, looking over and smiling at her. Lauren barely turned her head as she looked at him nervously, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

"Woah, Lauren..."

"What?"

"You realize your picture is all over Facebook?"

Neither Lauren or Norman said anything, at this point they didn't have to. They had been seen by guests at the hotel so there was no question it was somewhere on social media. All there was to do now was to own it. 

"Uh, no?" Lauren said, smiling into the inflection of a question in her response. 

"People are talking about you with some chick in Vegas." Alex said, looking up at Norman for a second before returning to her phone screen. 

"I can't say it's a surprise." Norman said, looking out his window and giving Lauren's hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Has this been going on all weekend?" Alex asked, leaning forward. 

"Has what been going on all weekend?" Lauren returned, not knowing if she was referring to the rumors on Facebook or what had been going on with Norman. 

"Uh, you two." 

"Oh, uh, well, kinda, yeah." 

"Just kinda?" Norman teased, giving her a playful wink. 

"Well, just to give you a heads up, there's some shit on here, too."

Both Norman and Lauren looked at one another and shrugged, neither of them caring what anyone else had to say about them, a swift silence falling between the three of them as Lauren turned back onto the highway and headed back to Vegas. 

"Thank you for doing this, by the way." Alex finally said, still staring out the window as the desert passed them by, the morning sun becoming brighter with each passing minute. Lauren just nodded and looked at her through the reflection of her rearview mirror, smiling at the feel of Norman's hand holding hers. 

Pulling back into the garage, Lauren parked her car and the three of them made their entrance into the back of the hotel, pausing only long enough for Alex to say another 'thank you' before they went their separate ways. 

"I don't know about you, but I could use another few hours of sleep." Lauren said quietly as they stopped at an elevator alcove. 

"I need to check out at eleven. Maybe I could do that early, take you someplace for breakfast after? Cap off the morning at your place?" 

"That sounds fair enough." Lauren said, smiling at him when the elevator dinged and they stepped inside. 

"Come here." Norman whispered, wrapping his arms around her from behind after he pressed the button to his floor. His lips pressed into the curve of her neck and he held her close against his body as the elevator slowly ascended and stopped after a couple of floors. Lauren turned to look at the floor number just as another guest walked onto the elevator, giving the two of them a curious look. Norman kept his face tucked into her neck, clearly keeping himself hidden from the guests eyes. 

Lauren turned around and faced him, savoring the feel of his lips kissing along her neck and biting her lip, her hands holding loosely to his hips. The elevator dinged once more and she led Norman toward his suite, letting go of him and giving him a smile.

"Pack your shit. I'm hungry." She teased, pinching along his side before he leaned in close and kissed her cheek. 

"I like it when you're bossy." Norman said, his voice low in her ear as he squeezed her ass and gave her a wicked smile. 

"Come on, really. I'm starving." 

Norman quickly threw his clothes in his bag and got the rest of his things together before tossing some cash on the bed, returning to Lauren's side. He put the hat in his hand on top of her head and motioned toward the door, following her back out into the hallway and toward the elevator. 

"Here, let me take your stuff to the car and you can just meet me there." Lauren suggested, taking the shoulder straps of his sturdy black backpack and helping him out of them. She pulled it on and took his black leather bag before she pulled her purse back onto her shoulder, Norman standing and watching her with all of his luggage. 

"Travel looks good on you. You really should come with me." 

Lauren laughed when he pressed the elevator call button and came back to her, draping his arm over her shoulders and holding her close. 

"I really want to." She said, holding her hand on his stomach as he leaned down to kiss her. 

"I can sweeten the deal if I have to." 

"Yeah? How do you suppose you'll do that?"

"I've had my eye on a new bike at a custom shop out here..." 

"Aw, with tassels on the handles and everything?"

Norman laughed and gave her ass a pinch, his hand moving to the small of her back when the elevator doors opened before they got on and the doors closed. 

"It's even got a basket on the front." 

"I can only imagine how cute you look on it." 

"But I'm thinkin' about driving back to Georgia instead of flying."

"That's quite a drive."

"A little under 2,000 miles."

"I know it well. We drove out here when we moved. Took us like three days."

"Just over two days. Easy." Norman winked, pausing as she looked up at him again. "Tryin' to imagine how fucking beautiful you'd be on a bike." 

The elevator slowed a couple of floors down and Norman turned around, his back facing the door just as he had on the way upstairs. 

"It's tempting." Lauren smiled, sliding her hand between his shirt and jacket, loving how easily their bodies fit together. 

"If I buy that bike, you wanna break it in with me?"

"I may just have to take you up on that." 

Lauren moved her hand smoothly along his back underneath his jacket until the elevator came to a smooth stop on the lobby level. They let the other guest exit before they followed and Norman broke away from her, turning toward the lobby. 

"Meet you in a few?" He said smoothly.

"Go out to the cab pick up line. I'll pick you up at the far end." Lauren smiled as she turned to leave. Norman gave her a cute nod and the two went their separate ways, her skin on fire and flushed at already missing his presence. She smiled to herself and made a quick exit into the employee garage, more than certain she'd be willing to volunteer to help him break in anything he asked her to.


	19. Chapter 19

Pain in the Ash: What time do you want to get dinner?   
Reply: 6ish?  
Pain in the Ash: Pizza?  
Reply: Just had it the other day. Thinking Hash House, my treat  
Pain in the Ash: Your new friends joining us?  
Reply: Maybe after. That way we can catch up, just you and me  
Pain in the Ash: Fair enough. You'll seriously ask them over though?  
Reply: Yes. I know Norman is staying with me until he leaves  
Pain in the Ash: What is your life? I mean, really  
Reply: That's what I've been wondering myself ;)  
Pain in the Ash: Saw your picture on FB earlier that one of his fan pages posted. People are catching on  
Reply: I know, I heard  
Pain in the Ash: Some of the comments are pretty nasty  
Reply: I'm sure. Just going to ignore it, not worth my time

"Who's that?" Norman asked as he startled Lauren when he opened the door and heaved himself into the car.

"Asher. Asking about our dinner plans tonight."

"Yeah, I meant to ask you how we were playin' that later."

"I told her around 6:00. Maybe if you and Sean want to come and hang out after we get back, she'd love that. You can stay at the house while we go and catch up, or I've got a car you can use."

"Oh I don't think I'll need a car." Norman said, a smirk creeping across his face.

"Is that right?"

"Nah, I'll have my own ride by then."

"You will, huh?"

"Mm, yep. Buddy of mine is gonna pick me up from the convention and I'll take it from the shop."

"Think you might still need someone to help you break it in?"

"I think I might, yeah. You know anyone?" Norman asked, winking at her. 

"I think I know a guy." 

"Ha, cool."

Lauren leaned over and kissed him, her skin growing hot at the feel of his hand moving along the inside of her thigh. A series of loud thuds hit the sides of Lauren's car from both sides and shook them both to attention. 

"How on earth do they see in here? The fucking windows are tinted." Lauren scoffed, looking at the eager fans outside of the vehicle begging for him to roll his window down. 

"C'mon, let's get outta here. I recognize those faces from yesterday anyway." Norman said, lacing his fingers with hers as she put the car in gear. 

In a comfortable silence, Lauren navigated down The Strip and pulled into her favorite coffee shop she'd found by accident after a wilder night than she was proud of. Craving her usual spinach and mushroom omelette, Lauren climbed out of the car and Norman met her on the curb, his hand again finding the small of her back. The hostess smiled as they walked in and her eyes widened when she noticed who Lauren was with, her smile big and beaming before she spoke. 

"Well, good morning." She said cheerfully, visibly trying to hide her excitement. 

"Morning, Jess." Lauren smiled, her body immediately reacting to Norman's hand moving to hold along her waist.

"Usual spot?"

"That would be good, yeah." 

Jess led them to a booth toward the back of the shop and handed them menus, took their drink orders and was gone a moment later, her excited buzz palpable when she walked away. 

"She has a tattoo of you on her shoulder." Lauren said, crossing her legs under the table. 

"Really?"

"She's a die hard Walking Dead fan. You're clearly her favorite on the show." 

"That's awesome... you watch it?"

"I've seen bits and pieces here and there. Daniel watched it, so I'd usually catch a little bit of it when he was home."

"Well, maybe I can convince you to watch it with me."

"I probably wouldn't put up much of a fight." 

Norman smiled and turned his fork absently in his hand, settling back into his seat while Lauren slowly moved her foot along his leg under the table. 

"So..." Lauren started, biting her lip as nerves twisted in her stomach. "I want to go with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I can't see how a few days will make much of a difference as long as I take my laptop with me."

"Good." Norman said simply. 

"Who knows. You might even be stuck with me longer than you think." Lauren continued, the idea of being stuck with him anywhere nearly making her come undone. She blushed and looked away just as Jess returned with two steaming cups of coffee and ordered her usual, watching Jess as she tried so hard to control herself around the man who played her favorite character on TV. 

Jess left them once again and returned a bit later with their meals, watching curiously from her maître de stand before the two of them dove into their breakfasts. The two of them fell into an easy conversation, catching one another as they stole glances and smiles while they ate. Over the course of their meal, two fellow diners politely interrupted them for an autograph and a photo with him and Lauren couldn't help but be impressed at how pleasantly Norman greeted them with it being so early in the morning. The two of them finished their food and made their exit, piling into the car once more before Norman reached over and caught her arm before she could turn on the engine. 

"I wouldn't mind bein' stuck with you for a long while." He said, catching Lauren off guard.

"What?"

"Earlier, you said I might be stuck with you longer than I thought. I was just sayin' I'd be cool with that." Norman said, watching her closely as she blushed. 

"Oh, well... who wouldn't?" Lauren joked. Norman laughed and playfully put his hand on her cheek, pushing her to look forward. Lauren laughed with him and looked back, leaning in close. "But I mean it. If you want to leave tomorrow, I'll make it happen." 

"Tomorrow it is, then." Norman said smoothly, meeting her lips with his. 

Lauren pulled herself away from him and started the car, heading back in the direction of her place, her fingers again laced with Norman's. His thumb moved slowly along her hand and she couldn't help but think that all of this was just the beginning. She'd been hesitant before at the idea of just leaving with him. Lauren in no way felt unsafe with him, but it wasn't like her to make such a spontaneous decision without doing weeks or even months of planning. But something about this felt right. Like if she didn't go through with this, she would not only not know what to do with herself without him around, but she'd regret it to point of hating herself for it. 

Pulling into her garage and closing the door behind them, Lauren and Norman brought his bags inside and made their way upstairs. To no surprise, the first thing they did was fall into her bed and curl up together, their limbs tangled between one another's. Norman held Lauren's face easily in his hand, kissing her deeply before moving along her cheek and behind her ear, sending waves of goose bumps across her skin and taking her breath away. 

"Mm," Lauren moaned into him, pulling away. "What should I bring with me?"

They moved themselves further onto the bed and Norman pulled her into his arms, running his hand through his messy hair and thought for moment, chewing on his lower lip. 

"You'll want a good coat for sure. Nothing super thick or anything, but nice and heavy. The wind'll get to you for sure if it's not right. Boots. Jeans. That kinda thing... maybe I nice little number I can rip off of you."

"What, like you did with the one you ruined on Friday?" Lauren teased, giving him a warm pinch on his side.

"Yeah, like I did with that one." Norman laughed, giving into a long deep yawn. "Shit, it's still fuckin' early." 

"It's only nine. We could easily sleep another couple hours. Which I wouldn't mind doing." 

"Mm, me either." 

Lauren stretched her limbs and curled into Norman's body, loving the feeling of complete security with him. She closed her eyes and rest her hand on his chest, the gentle rhythm of his breathing lulling her into a deep, easy sleep. But only an hour later, with a sudden shake, Lauren woke up to Asher leaning over her, her hand cold on her arm. 

"Jesus, Ash, what?" Lauren asked, her head foggy as she tried adjusting to the sun coming through the window. 

"Your phone was going off downstairs." 

"Shit..." Lauren mumbled, sitting up and feeling Norman's heavy hand slide down her back. 

"I answered it for you." Asher said, handing her the phone as Lauren noticed Keith's name across the top of her screen. 

"Hey Keith." 

"Morning, I wanted to ask you about what we talked about yesterday." 

"... Well, we talked about several things yesterday, you'll have to narrow it down." Lauren said, a tired laugh escaping her. 

"About you taking time off... or working remote."

"Oh, ok, what's up?"

"Well, I really wanted to check with you and see if you'd decided what you were going to do."

Lauren paused for a moment leaned to rest her elbows on her knees. She looked back to see Norman sleeping peacefully behind her, his arm stretched out toward her, one of his fingers twitching slightly. Lauren smiled at the sight of him, knowing without a doubt that the decision she'd made was the right one. 

"I want to go remote. I'll take on whatever hotel management I need to if you want me to, but I want to do it remote. I think time away from Vegas would do me a world of good."

"Would you be able to commit to coming by once or twice a month for meetings? And just to keep an eye on the place?"

"I think I could make that work. Maybe not twice a month, but once anyway."

"Good."

"But, you know, I'd really like to give a couple of employees some more authority. If I'm not going to be present, I want to have a couple that I know can take care of business... if you'd be alright with that anyway." Lauren continued, lowering her voice and standing up as carefully as possible to keep from waking Norman before she stepped into her walk-in closet.

"Is there anyone here with enough experience to even handle that?"

"Years wise, no. But I know for a fact Devin is capable of stepping up and taking charge. I give him so much shit and he handles it incredibly well." 

"You think he can handle all of it himself?"

"I think so, but I don't want him to. I think having two step up would make things run a lot smoother." 

"Who else did you have in mind?"

"You know that girl Alex?"

"Lord, the one who's always late? I heard about the shit she pulled the other day. Surely you're not thinking about her..."

"Actually, yeah. The more I think about it, the more it makes sense."

"And just how is that?"

"She's good with people. She's good with managing a team and she gets shit I ask her to do, done. Doesn't take any bullshit from anyone and she knows how to stand her ground. She's gone toe to toe with me on an occasion or two and she's not afraid to voice her opinion."

"Except she's late all the time..."

"True, she has a record of being late, but you know, honestly, I think this last write up hit home. I don't think it'll be a problem any more. I really think she's the best option behind Devin."

"You sure you're willing to put that much faith in someone with a pattern like that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright, well, just know if she doesn't work out I'm blaming you for it."

"Fair enough."

"You doin' okay? About yesterday?"

"As okay as can be expected. My face fucking hurts and there's a big cut across my nose, but... I guess I'm alright. Could be worse." Lauren said taking a deep breath and swallowing at the knot forming in her throat, tears burning behind her eyes.

"Please tell me you pressed charges..." 

"I did, ye-" Her voice caught, the tears now falling silently down her cheeks. 

"Hey, hey, we'll take care of this." Keith's words were meant to be reassuring, but nothing about the fact that Chris had wanted her dead could be calmed by words. Lauren struggled to take a deep breath, leaning hard against the wall next to her room, wishing she could understand what she had done to make him hate her the way he did. 

"I hardly knew him..." She said, her voice shaky. "I just don't-"

"Lauren, honey, stop trying to make sense of this. There isn't any to be made."

"And why would you tell me he wasn't fired when you went a fired him anyway? If I'd have known, then maybe-"

"Look, I... I knew even after talking to him after that meeting he wasn't going to pull his act together. I should have told you. For that, I'm sorry. But I promise, I'll take care of all of this."

Lauren swallowed hard again and squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing her face with her hand as more tears fell. She winced at the tender pressure on her bruised cheek, willing herself to pull it together before it was too late and the sobbing started. 

"Lauren, really. You won't have to do a thing. I'll take care of everything."

"Ok." She said, her voice weak and caught in her throat. 

"Take the next couple weeks to yourself. I'll keep an eye on everything. Don't worry about work for now. Take your time and heal."

"No, I can't do that to you. I've got another week before I le-" 

"Seriously. It's nothing I haven't had to do before. I know you needed the time off anyway, but now you REALLY need to take it."

"No, next weekend is supp-"

"Lauren, stop. Just take the time off. Go figure out your relationship with Norman. Find yourself like you said you needed to do months ago. Heal from this shit with Chris."

Lauren rubbed her temples and chewed on the inside of her cheek, a fierce headache sinking it's claws into her brain. 

"I'll call you in a few days, alright?"

"Alright." 

"And Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

"I really do apologize for what happened with Chris. I know he went after you because of what I did... I'm going to take care of all of it, and I want you to take care of yourself. When you're ready to start work, you let me know."

"Thank you." 

Lauren hung up the phone and dropped her face in her hands, shaking her head and feeling defeated. Still leaning on her shoulder against the wall of her closet, she took a deep, shaky breath before she startled at the sudden feel of arms wrapping around her from behind. 

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Norman whispered, kissing the curve of her neck. 

"It's nothing you did."

"I'm still sorry about yesterday. Sorry it happened. Sorry it had to be you. Sorry I didn't get to knock that guy on his ass."

"I'm sure he would have been stupid enough to press charges against you, so I'm glad you didn't."

"Fucker sure as shit deserved it, though."

"Among other things." Lauren said, holding her hands on his while they were wrapped around her stomach. 

"You comin' back with me today?"

"No, I'll be hangin' around here, I guess. Keith told me to take time off."

"That's good news for me. I get you all to myself, then." 

Lauren turned around to face him, holding her hands along his neck, lost in the heavenly blue of his eyes. 

"I think I'll go take a shower." She said smoothly, loving the feel of his hands holding her at the waist. Norman kissed her, hugging her body against his before he pulled away, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

"Think I might join you."

"Good."


	20. Chapter 20

Within seconds their clothes were off and their hands grabbed desperately for each other as they stepped into the sleek glass door of her shower and hot water poured down over them. Norman pulled her body into his, their skin slick and hot against each other and picked her up. Lauren wrapped her legs around his hips, holding tight to his shoulders as he pinned her back against the cold tile wall.

Norman reached between them and found her clit, pressing his fingers in delicious circles and driving her senses into a tailspin and making her even more desperate to feel him moving inside of her. He moved his fingers to push inside of her, her juices coating his hand before he brought them up to his lips, tasting her sweet fluid.

"Shit, that's good." He said, his voice a low growl in his throat before Lauren took his hand and sucked on his finger. Norman bit at his bottom lip while he watched her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Lauren moved her hands along his arms and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving her fingers through his soaking hair. Norman took her weight in his arms and set her on her feet again before he lowered himself in front of her, kissing along her chest and stopping to tease her nipples before he continued down her stomach. He lifted her leg and brought it to rest on his shoulder, his lips still kissing along her skin and getting dangerously close to the core begging for his attention.

Norman finally found her clit with his mouth and teased her with his tongue, her skin on fire with need. Lauren sucked in a harsh breath and reached for a handful of his hair, gently tugging on it as she moaned his name and it echoed through the space. She gasped as his fingers pushed inside of her, teasing her walls while he moved them in and out of her and drove her crazy.

"Goddamn, your pussy tastes so fucking good." Norman groaned into her, looking up from between her legs and moving his tongue along her aching, soaking lips.

"Mm, c'mere and let me taste." Lauren said, biting her lower lip as he stood up and kissed her hard, his lips sweet and delicious. The tip of Norman's cock teased the inside of her thigh and her breath caught in her lungs, her skin flushing bright red at the anticipation. She reached between her legs and slowly started to stroke him, a low groan coming from deep in his belly as he pulled her hips into his. Lauren slowly lowered herself onto her knees, teasing him with her lips along his shaft as she kissed and nipped at his skin with her teeth. Norman bit at his lower lips and his hand held at the back of her neck, taking a handful of her wet hair when she wrapped her lips around him, moving her tongue in teasing pulses along him.

"Fuck, yes, choke on it, babe." He breathed as Lauren's gag reflex vibrated on his thick tip. She moaned into him, sucking up the taste of his precum before she pulled away and smiled up at him. She stood up and ran her hands up along his chest to hold at the curves of his neck while he lifted her from the floor.

"Mm, fuck me." Lauren begged, his eyes hungry for her as he looked into hers. She bit her lip as he smiled at her, lowering her hips and filling her completely.

"Shit. That's fuckin' good already."

"Mhm."

Norman started to move his hips into her, burying himself deep in her core as she moaned in his ear. Lauren held tightly to his shoulders, her nails digging in slightly as her breath caught in her lungs and she kissed him hard. Norman pulled away slightly so that he could watch her, his blue eyes making her melt in ways she'd never expected.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He said gently, his tone a contrast to the way his hips were moving. Lauren bit her lip and held his face in her hands, kissing him again and choking back the wave of affection that tightened in a big knot in her throat. She hugged him against body again and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing along his jaw and up to suck on his ear lobe.

"So are you." Lauren whispered just as he slowed his pace. She moved to look at him, her heart fluttering at the way he was looking at her. "Inside and out." She continued, biting her lip as he pulled himself from inside of her pulsing walls.

Norman brought his hands to her waist and turned her around in front of him and filled her again, taking her hands in his and lacing his fingers with his. He pumped hard behind her, their eyes locked on one another's as she looked back at him. Lauren tightened herself around him, her knees nearly giving as a swift wave of heat swept through her.

"Oh, fuck-" She begged, reaching behind her and holding her hand at the curve of Norman's neck.

"Come for me baby, let me fuckin' feel it." Norman growled, fucking her harder.

"You gonna come with me?"

"Any second, Jesu-"

"Come on, give it to me-" Lauren gasped. "Give me all of it."

"FUCK!" Norman grunted, his forehead pressed against her shoulder as he slammed his hips into her.

"Goddamn..." Lauren breathed, her skin on fire as has ran his hand up her side and along her ribs, taking her nipple between his fingers. Norman kissed the skin of her shoulder as he caught his breath, moving in agonizingly slow movements behind her before Lauren pulled away from him and turned around in his arms, taking either side of his face in her hands and kissing him deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their bodies molded to one another's, their tongues moving in swift waves together while the water cascaded over their warm bodies still tingling and reeling from the ecstasy they could never get enough of.

Their lips parted but they stayed close, their arms wrapped around one another while Lauren moved her fingernails lightly over his back, memorizing every little inch of him that she could.

"Thank you for everything you've done this weekend." Lauren said softly, opening her eyes to look into his dangerously beautiful ones. Norman smiled easily and kissed her cheek, moving his hands to hold onto her ass and pressing his forehead softly to hers.

"Thank you for being such a welcoming host." He returned, his voice smooth and making her heart melt.

"You didn't make it too difficult." She teased, moving her hand to hold his cheek and kissing him again.

Lost in his presence for the millionth time, Lauren couldn't help but feel complete with him. From the feel of his hands moving along her skin to the way he looked at her, she knew now that without out a doubt, this was it for her. In all of the years she'd wasted with Daniel, she had never felt like this before. Completely taken and at a loss for words yet feeling like she belonged nowhere else but here, with no one else but him. And despite everything she'd had to withstand with her divorce with Daniel, Lauren couldn't help but feel it had all been worthwhile, because now, she could be standing here in the shower with a man she knew she loved more than anyone or anything else.

For so long, she'd been stuck in a life that revolved around nothing of real meaning except for her job. Daniel had been absent and obviously had no issues finding a myriad of nefarious activities to take up his time, but Lauren had been stuck. Her only outlet had been her job planning elaborate events at MGM, but beyond that aspect of her life, there was nowhere else to go. But now, wrapped in Norman's arms and kissing him like she was, Lauren finally felt like possibilities were endless. It was good to feel wanted. To feel happy... To feel in love.

Lauren pulled away from him and rest her cheek on Norman's chest, still moving her hands slowly along his back as Norman pressed his lips to the top of her head, kissing her softly before resting his own cheek.

"What's on your mind?" He asked as Lauren looked up at him, smiling easily at him and reaching for the bottle of shampoo behind him and massaging a small palmful into his scalp.

"I'm just happy." She said simply, switching to shampoo her own hair. "Looking forward to this trip tomorrow."

"You ever ridden a bike before?"

"No... I'm kinda nervous about it actually."

"Don't be. You're in good hands."

"Well, I already knew that."

"All you gotta do is sit behind me, hold my waist and enjoy the view. Simple as that." He added as she turned him around and rinsed his hair.

"Mm, like this?" Lauren asked, her voice low and smooth as she hugged him from behind.

"Perfect." Norman returned, turning to look at her. She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him over his shoulder before rinsing out her hair and conditioning.

The two of them rinsed themselves off and stepped out of the shower to dry, helping each other dry off and stealing random kisses as they made their way back into Lauren's bedroom. Lauren plopped down on the still rumpled sheets from the previous morning, her body wrapped in a towel as Norman jogged downstairs shirtless, his own towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. He returned a minute later with his black leather bag in hand and Lauren watched him dress, wondering if now would be the right time to tell him the three words she'd never meant with anyone before.

It was strange to think that she had fallen so quickly for him. Lauren had never imagined herself the type to so quickly fall in love with someone, but nevertheless, she knew deep down in every last cell in her body that this was right. That she was meant to go with him and stay there. It was nice to finally feel secure, to finally know what it was to be happy, to feel real, honest love for someone. The kind where she didn't have to try or prove anything, the kind that spoke for itself in every touch and every word, no matter how trivial. Lauren couldn't help but think he felt the same, but it was hard to be sure, and even that small shred of uncertainty made her pull back and decide to keep it to herself - at least for now. Because, even if she knew without a doubt herself, it was too soon to assume the same for him. Lauren couldn't bring herself to put all her cards on the table before she knew her chances of winning the hand were higher. While the time might be right for her, perhaps it wasn't just yet for him.

Lauren smiled as she watched him finish putting himself together after he pulled on a tight bright blue athletic shirt, settling a hat with his name pasted on it on top of his head. His ears poked out from under his dark shaggy hair and he came to join her, leaning back on his arms before he reached up to hold his hand at the smooth curve of her neck.

"You know, I've never taken an hour long shower before... personal record." Lauren joked, crossing her legs and pulling up the towel wrapped around her.

"I'm sure I've had my fair share. Some of that fake blood from the show dries and it's hard to come off. Or it's sticky and feels gross."

"Ew, no thanks." Lauren said, scrunching her face in mild disgust and falling back to lay down.

"Mind takin' me back to MGM? Buddy of mine is picking me up to go get that bike later, but I still need a ride there."

"Of course." Lauren smiled, biting her tongue at the three words sitting there at the ready, pulling herself up on her feet to get herself ready and pack enough clothes to say goodbye to Vegas for a good, long, healthy while.


	21. Chapter 21

The air was dry and hot when Lauren and Ash backed out of her garage, the sun bright and shining directly into their eyes before she turned off of her street and back toward the highway. 

"So, you guys this morning... that was pretty intense. Even for me."

"You were there for all of that? I thought you left?"

"Oh no, I was very much there." 

"Sorry..."

"I'm not. You guys look good together. I can tell you like him."

Lauren blushed and looked out the window, knowing her face would give away the actual truth. 

"You promise me you won't post anything online anywhere? I'm sure he deals with enough of that already without you adding to it." 

"Please. With school and work back home, I hardly have time for Twitter let alone posting anywhere else."

"Just please promise me."

"You honestly think anyone would believe me even if I did? I'd get eye rolls every time." 

"Well, I'm just saying. For both his and my sake, just... keep your excitement to yourself."

"So you guys are a thing, then?"

"I don't know, I think so... I hope so."

"He seems in to you." 

"It feels like he is."

"I still can't believe this..."

"You think I can?" Lauren laughed, feeling her palms start to sweat, turning into the half full parking lot. "God, I'm starving."

Lauren and Ash slipped into the doors and were seated almost immediately before they ordered, an easy silence falling between them. 

"So you never came to Boston like you said you would." Ash finally said, smirking at Lauren in between bites of her food. 

"Shit... I'm sorry." Lauren said, disappointed that she hadn't been able to make the time to fly out there. 

"Yeah, I was looking forward to seeing you. Getting you away from here after everything with Daniel..."

"Trust me, I needed it more than I realized. I wish I could have gotten out there. It'd be nice to see a new town."

"When do you think you'd want to."

"A few weeks from now? I told Keith I wanted to work from home after I come back so that I can travel."

"Woah, you're leaving?"

"No, I'm not leaving. Just... taking a break."

"By taking a break, do you mean... you're going somewhere with Norman? I saw your bags..."

"Yeah, actually... Leaving tomorrow morning." 

"You weren't kidding when you said you liked him, then."

"No, I definitely wasn't."

Asher took a moment and watched Lauren carefully, a sly smile pulling at the corner's of her lips as she raised her eyebrows knowingly. 

"You in love with him?"

"What?"

"Are you in love with him?"

"I think it's a little soon to be throwing that word around, don't you?" Lauren asked, biting her tongue.

"Doesn't mean it's any less true..."

"Ash, stop. Please."

"What? You and I both know that I know you well enough. Who's the one who came to you on your wedding day and told you not to go through with it, huh?"

"You were just a kid."

"Fuck you, I was 15. Smart enough to know the guy was a dick."

"What's your point?"

"My point is... that you've never looked this happy in my entire life."

Lauren blushed and looked away, knowing it was obvious that Asher would never let her live any of this down, especially when in all actuality, she HAD been right about Daniel - from day one. She sat and thought about the day she'd married him and wondered why she hadn't given Asher's warning more thought. All Ash had said was that she didn't trust him and that she could tell his heart wasn't invested in their relationship for the seeds of doubt to take hold. But Lauren had chosen to brush it off as wedding day nerves and she went through with what she now sees as both the biggest mistake, and the biggest lesson in her life - to always follow her instincts. It wasn't so hard to believe her gut had been right all along, but what was equally as hard to accept was her willingness to ignore it.

"I am happy." She said simply, giving Ash a small, genuine smile that she didn't have to force. This one, along with every other one this weekend was true to how she actually felt. 

"Love looks good on you."

"For heaven's sake." Lauren laughed, taking her last bite and trying to cover her foolishly large grin with her beer. 

"Don't think for a second I don't know that's it." Ash teased, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs under the table. "Just don't forget to bring him with you when you visit me in Boston." 

"How's everything with school and work? It's been a while since I've had a chance to call you..." Lauren asked, guilt weighing on her shoulders. 

"It's good so far. I wouldn't say I'm in love with my schedule because I'm either working or in class or doing homework, but I guess I can't complain."

"Yeah you can." Lauren laughed just before she took a bite of her food. "Lord knows I did in grad school."

"Dr. Weinstein's a good guy and all, he's just kind of a bitch, though. He's always wining about something and it's way irritating. It's awesome getting to study under him because he's one of the best psychologists around, but sometimes I wonder if he shouldn't be in a gown, too. He's up and down all the time."

"Maybe crazy is contagious for some." 

"I think you may be right." Asher said with a smirk. "But otherwise, everything is going pretty smoothly. Dad keeps complaining about how much it is now compared to when he went. I just keep telling him he can't pay with the barter system like they did in the dark ages."

"What did he expect Harvard would cost? And wasn't it his idea in the first place that you go there?"

"I can't see why he'd complain to me when I wanted to go to UMASS instead..."

"Harvard's a good school, I can see why he'd want you to go. Just let him bitch about it. He'll get over it."

"He's going to have to or I may just have him committed."

Lauren shook her head and laughed, handing their waitress her credit card after they'd finished eating and waiting for her to return. 

"The same chick has been watching you almost the entire time we've been here..." Ash said, her tone hushed as she leaned across the table and looked to her left. The hair on the back of Lauren's neck stood on end before she slowly sat back in her seat, trying to look as casual as possible when she slowly looked to her right at the skinny red headed woman with too much eye liner and what was obviously an amateur-done tattoo on her exposed thigh who looked away when Lauren caught her gawking. 

"What the hell?" Lauren griped in a whisper. 

"You can't be so surprised, there are pictures of you up online with him..." 

"Shit. And Alex even told me this morning. Guess I just didn't expect people to catch on so soon." 

"Trust me, in his world, people catch on pretty fucking quick."

"I hate that he has to deal with that on a daily basis." 

"Just part of that world... get used to this kind of thing. I'm sure you'll deal with it a lot if you're out and about with him."

"Glad I've got thick skin, I guess..." Lauren said, taking the plastic tray with her card and signing the receipt. "Come on, let's get outta here."

Lauren and Asher made their quick exit and headed back to Lauren's, pulling into the driveway just after sunset to see a sleek black motorcycle parked handsomely in front of her closed garage door, the lights in her living room glowing from behind the gauzy curtains. 

"Shit." Asher said, almost breathless. 

"I told you they'd be here." Lauren noted, looking over at her as she slowly pulled into the garage. 

"Yeah, but... it's different now that we're actually here." 

"Just be casual, I guess."

"How do you do that with people like that? I mean they-"

"They're just people, Ash. Just be pleasant and be yourself. They hear everyday how much people love them and what they do or what they've been in. Be different. Just be a person who's interested in getting to know them beyond their roles. Beyond their jobs." 

"Wow, did you practice saying that to me?" Asher said, amused and slightly taken aback. 

"A few times." Lauren joked, grabbing her bag from the backseat. "It also didn't hurt that I was half drunk when I met Norman and wasn't all that familiar with Sean when he brought him over the other day."

"Didn't take you long to get familiar with him, I guess." 

"Oh shut up." Lauren laughed, looking over at her. "He's really hot, though." 

Both of them laughed again and they poured out of the car and walked into the kitchen, the gentle crooning of Lauren's favorite acoustic Eric Clapton album coming from the living room where voices mixed along with laughter dancing along with it. Ash reached over and shook Lauren's arm as they rounded the corner into the room where Norman and Sean lounged on the couch, each of them with their feet resting on the coffee table and beer bottle in their hand. 

"Hey." Lauren said casually, falling into the corner of the large sectional. 

"Hi." Norman returned, leaning toward her, pressing his lips easily against hers. Lauren blushed as Ash took her place across from her on a day chair and watched them, nervously crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap. 

"Hey girl, good to see you again." Sean said cheerfully, reaching to his left and gently shaking Asher's shoulder. 

"Yeah, yeah, you guys too." Ash said, her voice shaky with nerves as she looked from Sean to Norman to Lauren and back to Sean. 

"Asher, right?" Norman asked, waving to her from his place next to Lauren. 

"Yeah... I'm surprised you remember." Ash said, laughing.

"To be fair, Lauren reminded me earlier." Norman returned, adjusting the sunglasses perched on top of his head. "I see so many people and write so many names a day, it's hard to remember them all with a face."

"You could have gotten away with that one if you hadn't said anything." Lauren laughed, crossing her legs underneath herself and settling further into the couch. 

"Well, you know it now, so I can't be too disappointed." Asher said, smiling at both of them. 

"So where're you from, kid?" Sean asked leaning his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. 

"Originally Fort Lauderdale, but I live in Boston."

"Love Boston, good town... Kinda gives me a yearnin' for a lobster roll, ya know?" Sean said, his voice cheerful and booming through the open vaulted space of Lauren's living room. "What're you up to up there?"

"School, mostly, but I work at a hospital up there too."

"Yeah?"

"Don't let her be modest." Lauren teased as Asher blushed and both men looked over at her expectantly. "She just finished her first year in Harvard Med's Psych program."

"Wow, that's awesome." Norman said, nodding as he smiled at Ash and pulled Lauren into his body and draped his arm around her neck. 

"Damn, yeah, congratulations."

"Thank you." Asher blushed before relaxing her shoulders, turning to check her phone that had dinged in her pocket. "But she's quite the overachiever, too. Don't let her fool you. She's got her masters in business management." She added, tossing her phone back into her purse before she looked over at Sean. "So I hear your new book has been a big hit."

"Yeah, so far it has been. Sales are good, reviews are even better."

"Have you read it yet?" Ash asked, turning toward Norman and Lauren, asking neither of them in particular. 

"Uh..." Lauren stammered, completely unaware that Sean was more than an actor. 

"Yeah, yeah, he sent me an early copy. Really proud of him." Norman smiled, his foot bouncing on his knee. 

The evening swiftly passed and turned into night as the four of them sat and drank, an impressive collection of empty beer bottles left on the coffee table before Lauren finally stood up and side stepped out from between the couch and coffee table, making her way to her bedroom and changing back into her bikini and returning to the group downstairs. 

"If anyone cares to join me, I'm gonna go for a swim." Lauren said smoothly, her body warm with a heavy buzz as she winked at Norman and walked into the kitchen. She pulled open the sliding glass door and slowly stepped into the warm pool water, smiling to herself when she heard the door open behind her. But when she turned to see who had joined her, she was surprised to see Asher quickly stepping toward her. 

"Oh my god." She said in an excited whisper. 

"What?" Lauren said, laughing.

"I'm drunk."

"You're surprised? Look at how many you had."

"Give me a minute to just- revel in the fact that I just drank all night with those tw- what the fuck is your life right now, Lauren?" Ash rambled happily, sitting at the side of the pool with her feet in the water. "I mean-"

"Good lord, Ash." Lauren laughed. "Take a deep breath. Get a hold of yourself. You were so collected inside, what the hell?" 

"Trust me. Internal screaming... Is it weird that he's almost the same age as my dad and I'd fuck him?" Asher said, her voice loud and her words slurring together.

"I'm not having this conversation..." 

"No, seriously. I mean, who gets that opportunity?"

"Well..."

"You don't count."

"Fuck you." Lauren smiled, holding her breath and slipping under the water to emerge a second later. "If he's into it and it comes to that, I don't care, by the way." 

"Shit, I doubt that, but good to know." Asher laughed, blushing to herself as she looked into the bright blue illuminated water of the pool. 

"Never think never." Lauren winked, walking up to the side of the pool and folding her arms on the smooth stone. Norman and Sean emerged from the house a moment later, both of them stripped down to nothing. Asher audibly sucked in a nervous breath and blushed even harder than before, her cheeks turning a brighter red than Lauren could believe. "See?" Lauren teased, winking at her again before she looked up at the naked man she was in love with in front of her.

"Guess we forgot our trunks again." Sean joked, taking a deep breath and holding it, jumping into the pool and splashing everyone of them as they laughed at him. 

"I'm not mad about it." Asher teased as she slipped out of her shirt and tossed it behind her. Lauren looked over at her and raised her eyebrows in amused surprise and Asher shrugged her shoulders, tossing her bra on the ground before she slipped out of her shorts and underwear and slid into the water. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." She said to herself in just enough range for Lauren to hear it. 

Lauren laughed and turned her attention back to Norman who was now sitting at the side of the pool in front of her and moved her hands smoothly along his thighs before she took his hands in hers. She looked up at him as he leaned down to kiss her, completely losing any awareness of where Sean and Asher were or what they were up to. Totally consumed in him, Lauren broke away, holding one of her hands to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to the edge. Before he leaned far enough to fall into the water, Norman pulled away and picked himself up off of the ground just enough to hop down next to Lauren and wrapped his arms around her. 

"It's funny how you're the only one with some kinda clothes on... again." Norman said, his voice low in her ear as he moved his hands down her back to her sides and tucked his fingers inside her bikini bottoms.

"Maybe you outta fix that." Lauren said smoothly into his ear just before she gently sucked on his ear lobe, tugging gently just as he pulled the strings of her bottoms and tossed them to the side of the pool. He did the same with her top and pulled her body into his, his hands holding warmly to her ass and picking her up so that she could wrap her lean legs around him. 

Lauren pressed her lips heavily to Norman's and combed her fingers through his hair, every inch of her skin tingling at his touch. She pulled away slightly and held her hands along the curves of his neck, their foreheads and noses touching while they swayed there in the warm pool water. Lauren slowly opened her eyes and looked over to the other side of the pool, a sly smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth. Asher was backed up in the corner, her nose almost touching Sean's as he leaned in close, his arms on either side of her holding to the edges of the pool while Ash brought her hands to the back of his neck and laughed. 

"Guess I have to share, after all." Lauren said, her voice low and quiet as she smiled when Sean and Asher finally kissed. 

"What, I'm not enough?" 

"Mm, no, you're more than enough." 

Norman kissed her again and moved one of his hands between them, finding her clit. She sucked in a breath and kissed him harder, moaning into the feel of his fingers working in tight circles. 

"Shit, Norman..." Lauren breathed, pulling away from him just enough to look into his painfully beautiful eyes, biting her lip as her nipples hardened. Norman kissed along her jaw and behind her ear, slowly wading toward the steps before he set her down and opened her legs. He leaned in close and kissed along the wet skin of her stomach and worked his way between her legs, his tongue quickly finding her clit as she sucked and teased her. 

"Fuck, you taste good." Norman said, kissing the inside of her thigh and moving to lean over her. 

"Mind sharing?" Lauren asked, taking his arm in her hand and pulling him down to kiss her. A quiet moan escaped from her throat and she reached between them, stroking along all of his cock before bringing him to her soaking, hungry entrance. 

Norman moved slowly to fill her completely, hissing at the feel of her pulsing walls wrapped tightly around him. Lauren leaned up on her elbows and looked across the pool, biting her lip and pointing casually at Sean and Ash as he fucked her against the side of the pool, moans escaping each of them in short gasps amid the slight swishing sound of water moving between their bodies.

"Well, look at that." Norman said as he looked over his shoulder and huffed a quiet laugh.

"Show 'em how it's done, babe." Lauren begged, bringing her knees up toward her chest. 

"Yes ma'am." He husked, holding his hand along her waist while the other tugged and teased her nipple. Norman pumped his hips into Lauren's, the feel of his skin like velvet against hers and taking her breath away. Lauren brought her hands to hold along his sides, smoothly moving them up and down his ribs before he grabbed her arm and pulled her up to sit in front of him. 

Norman brought his arms around her and picked her up, lowering their bodies into the warm water before Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck. She combed her fingers through his hair and he started to move inside of her again, his voice leaving him in short, delicious grunts. 

"Jesus, yo-" Lauren said, cut short as her breath caught in her throat. "So fucking good at that." She breathed, kissing him hard. Norman moved his hand between them and found her clit, moving his fingers in heavily circles as he pumped even harder. 

Asher's voice cut across the space as Sean moaned hard into her skin and jerked Lauren and Norman's attention from each other. They took a moment to watch Sean and Ash come together before Norman slowly waded toward the pool steps, carrying Lauren out of the water and back into the house. He slowly stepped down into the living room and turned around to drop their weight into the couch, bringing his hands to nestle in the curve of Lauren's hips before she slowly started to roll in smooth waves on top of him. Norman wrapped his lips around Lauren's nipple and gently sucked and teased her, moving one of his hands smoothly along her side. 

Lauren started to bounce herself on top of him, her breath catching in light moans right along with his. Norman anchored his feet to the floor and moved his hips in rhythm with hers, still holding tight to her body. He looked up at her and their eyes focused in on one another as she held warmly to the curves of either side of his neck. Lauren leaned in close and kissed along his jaw, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep his body pressed against her own. Norman's lips found hers and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting every last bit of her that he could before she broke away from. 

"God, Norman-" Lauren begged, bringing one of her hands up to take her nipple between her fingers before reaching between them and pressing into her clit. "I'm so fuc- oh my g-" 

"Shit, girl." Norman moaned, quickly pulling himself from inside of her and yanking her hand away from herself. "I'm not ready for you to come yet."

Lauren let a small laugh escape her before Norman laid down on his side along the couch, bringing her body in front of his own, quickly filling her again and holding his hand warmly along her waist. She took his other hand and brought it to her lips, kissing his fingertips before lacing her fingers with his. He held her tight against his body and thrust his hips into her, every inch of him making her come undone, throwing her senses into overdrive. Lauren reached behind her and grabbed his thigh, her hand squeezing warmly along his skin until she couldn't contain herself any longer, gasping for breath. 

Norman lifted Lauren's leg just before he stopped moving and kissed the back of her neck, slowly pulling his body up from behind her, moving her leg to the side for her to lay on her back. He moved her leg to the side and leaned in close, moving his hips into hers in smooth waves, his thick, throbbing tip pressing into her aching patch of nerves and stealing every passing thought from her brain as her orgasm swept through her. 

"Mm, I feel that, baby." Norman breathed, leaning down on his elbows with his arms on either side of her. "Shit, look at that.."

Lauren leaned up to look between them, the slick fluid of her orgasm coating their thighs as she moaned into his movements, grabbing his sides and gently pressing her fingernails into his skin. 

"Mm, that's all for you." Lauren said smoothly, her skin flushed and hot. 

Norman quickly pulled out of her, his lips finding her clit a second later before his tongue dipped into her wet entrance. He sucked and lapped at every drop she had to give, moaning into her as she came hard again, come dripping down his chin and into a wet spot on the couch cushion. 

"Holy shit, babe..." Lauren breathed, squirming into the feel of his mouth teasing her clit and grabbing handfuls of his hair. "Come here."

Norman picked himself up and Lauren pulled him into her body, guiding him to lay down while she knelt on the floor and wrapped her lips around his thick, hard cock. 

"God damn, Lauren..." Norman begged, his hand running smoothly down her back and grabbing a handful of her ass. 

Lauren took as much of him as she could in her mouth, choking as his tip hit the back of her throat and making her eyes water before the back door opening to her right caught her attention just as she pulled away from him. Sean stepped inside with Asher in hand following close behind him, both of them soaking wet. 

"Don't mind us." Asher said in a loud whisper, winking at Lauren as Sean pulled her behind him and headed for the stairs. Lauren winked back and turned back toward Norman, who gave them a relaxed nod, his hand moving to rest underneath his head.

Lauren bit her lip and Norman grabbed the inside of her thigh with his other hand, pulling her ass in his direction before pushing his fingers inside of her soaking core, hissing as she engulfed him again. 

"Fuck.." He breathed, his muscles growing tighter beneath her fingertips. Lauren moaned into the feel of his fingers fucking her, more of her warm fluid slowly dripping onto his hand. "Get up here, I wanna fucking taste this amazing pussy of yours again."

Norman squeezed her ass playfully and Lauren got up from the floor and climbed on top of him with her head in his lap, offering all of her soaking core to him. She gasped at the heavenly feel of his lips finding her clit, sucking and teasing her until she could hardly stand it, her legs quivering as she choked on him again. Norman's voice left him in quick, harsh grunts and he came hard in her mouth, his release seeping from between her lips in thick, white rivulets down his cock. 

"Oh my fucking god, Norman" Lauren said, her voice weak, turning around to lay on top of him, kissing him hard to taste herself, her entire body tingling and spent. 

"Jesus..." Norman returned, holding her body against his, his hand holding warmly to her waist as their lips met again for a long, delicious kiss.

"I don't know about you, but I could use some sleep." She said wistfully, slowly moving her fingers across his chest. 

"Mm, yea-" He agreed, his words cut off as he gave into a long yawn. "Yeah, me too. Long haul tomorrow." Norman continued, taking her hand in his and holding it before they sat up together. 

"It's going to be so nice to get away from here for a while." Lauren said warmly, smiling at him. 

"Glad you're coming with me."

Lauren held her hand along the curve of his neck and kissed him again, feeling totally complete wrapped in his arms, her heart melting with each passing second. Norman broke away from her and stood, offering her his hand before he bent down to scoop her into his arms and carry her upstairs, both of them laughing at the quiet sound of wanting moans coming from down the hall. 

He laid her down gently and brought his body close, wrapping his arms around her and kissing behind her ear, his breath warm and welcoming along her skin. Lauren gave in to a yawn herself and Norman laced his fingers with hers, nestling his face in the curve of her neck and swiftly falling to sleep. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, excited for the adventure that waited for them tomorrow and looking forward to all of the possibilities that were now so much closer than ever before.


	22. Chapter 22

The sun shone bright through the curtains of Lauren's bedroom window as she slowly woke from a deep, easy sleep and stretched out her muscles. She turned onto her other side to an empty bed and Norman's bag sitting next to the door, it's zipper open and a t-shirt haphazardly hanging out of it. Lauren sat up and rubbed at her eyes before she pulled herself out of bed and brushed her teeth, pulling on a pair of running shorts and a bright orange running tank top and finally making her way downstairs to see no one in sight. A pot of coffee sat half full and ready and she poured herself a cup, leaning against the counter and looking out the back window at the still water of her pool, wondering to herself just where the hell everyone had disappeared to. 

She stood and thought for another moment before walking over to the sliding glass back door and stepped outside, the air already breezy and warm even in the shadows of the house. 

"Good morning." 

Norman's voice was smooth and welcome and Lauren turned to look at him laid out on one of her lounge chairs with a steaming cup of coffee in hand, wearing a bright plaid button up and a pair of dark jeans, even in the heat of a Las Vegas morning. 

"Morning." Lauren smiled, walking up to him and combing her fingers through his hair. "Surprised you didn't wake me up."

"You were too cute to wake up." Norman brought his arm around her back to hold along her hip. 

Lauren leaned down and kissed his temple, holding her hand warmly along the curve of Norman's neck just before he pulled her even closer and into this lap. Lauren brought her legs on top of his and Norman held his hand warmly on her thigh, slowly moving his thumb along her skin before he leaned close and kissed her. His lips were soft and slightly bitter from his coffee and she couldn't get enough, moving her hand to hold on to his arm before he pulled away from her. 

"You think you can be ready to go in the next half hour or so? We gotta get goin'." He asked as Lauren laid her head on his chest, nestled just under his chin. 

"I can be ready whenever you want me to be. I'm so ready to get out of this town." 

Norman kissed the top of her head and Lauren looked back up at him, her body warm and tingling when he took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. 

"It's gonna be awesome, I promise." He smiled, pressing his forehead to hers. 

"Well let's get going then." Lauren said softly, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and picking herself up from his lap. "Do you think something like this would be alright for riding during the day?" She asked, standing in front of him before he stood up.

"That outta be alright. You're legs will be behind mine, so you won't get hit by bugs or anything... you'll want some sunscreen though." 

"Good. I wanted to work on my tan a bit, anyway." Lauren laughed, taking his hand and pulling him up from his seat. "Heard anything from those two yet?" She asked, pointing up to the second floor.

"As far as I know they're still upstairs. I woke up about an hour ago and haven't heard a damn thing." 

"You woke up an hour ago and didn't wake me up? I feel way horrible now..."

"Don't." Norman smiled, his hand falling to the small of Lauren's back when they stepped in the house. "Like I said, you were too cute to wake up."

"My bag is sitting just inside my closet if you want to get everything down here and ready to go. I'll write Ash a note so we can be outta here in no time."

Norman nodded and kissed her cheek, disappearing up the stairs while she wrote up a note and called Devin to ask him to stop by the house for her mail, her stomach flipping and turning in the best way when Norman came down with bags in hand. His sunglasses were perched on top of his head and he'd changed into a black t-shirt, the muscles of his forearms bulging as he held their bags. Still on the phone with Devin, Lauren watched him walk out the front door and bit her lip, making her way into the living room. 

Lauren said her goodbye to Devin and thanked him before she jogged upstairs to put on her shoes and grab her purse, pulling it across her body before doing a last minute run through to make sure she had everything she would need and rubbing on some sunscreen. As soon as she was done, she closed her bedroom door and walked down the hallway and opened the door to where Asher was staying. Fighting back a laugh when she saw a bit more of her cousin than she'd bargained for, Lauren covered her mouth and listened to the soft sound of hers and Sean's moans filling the dark space before she silently closed the door and ran back downstairs. Norman waited at the open front door, leaning back casually before he stood up, watching her descend the stairs. 

"Do you run?" He asked, taking Lauren by surprise as her expression went blank.

"What?"

"I mean, do you run? Like jogging?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, I do. I usually try to go before work. Why?" Lauren blushed, watching Norman look her up and down. 

"'Cause you've got killer legs, that's why." Lauren rolled her eyes and laughed, gently pushing him out the door. 

Norman pinched her side and the two of them walked up to his bike, Lauren pulling a pair of Ray Bans matching his out of her bag and putting them on. The sun made the morning warm and the lack of any clouds cast the world in a glorious bright yellow, a sense of total ease sweeping over Lauren as she watched him strap on his gloves. 

"Alright, girl, you ready?"

Lauren stepped up to him and a wide, excited smile spread from ear to ear, feeling giddy to finally be in this moment. 

"Hope you like it." He said, handing her a sleek black and grey helmet with a single thin neon orange line circling above the clear opening. 

"I love it. Orange is my favorite color, thank you." Lauren beamed, setting it on the seat and wrapping her arm around his waist and kissing him. 

"Good. Now, like I said yesterday, all you gotta do is hold on to me and enjoy the ride. The rest is on me."

"Uh oh."

"Stop." Norman laughed, pulling her body into his. "I promise, I got a lotta years under my belt. You don't have anything to worry about." 

"I'm not worried in the slightest. I'm just ready to get out of here with you." Lauren smiled, loving the feel of his hands on her waist. 

"Alright, well, let's hit it then."

Lauren leaned in and gave him a long, deep kiss, savoring every second with him like it was her last. She held her hands at either side of his face before she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt her body tingle at his touch. Norman pulled away and gave her ass a playful squeeze before he pulled on his helmet and she did the same, watching as he hiked his leg over the seat and sat down, starting the bike with a loud start of the engine. 

"What kind is it?" She yelled over the engine.

"This is a Triumph, model's an 800 Tiger with a few extra bells and whistles and shit. Fucking beautiful."

"It is. Love it." 

Lauren swallowed hard and bit down on her bottom lip, hardly able to handle how hot it was to watch him rev the engine. Norman looked over at her and waved her on, watching her over his shoulder as she cautiously climbed on behind him and hugged her arms around him tight. 

Norman slowly backed out of the driveway and turned toward the interstate and Lauren looked back at her home, at a loss for words at just how thankful she was to be with him in this moment as well as for whatever number of countless ones that laid ahead of them. She held tight to his body and tears stung at the back of her eyes, sitting in heavy pools until she let go and cried the greatest tears she ever had, in awe of what it felt like to finally feel complete and to finally have everything she ever wanted. She swallowed hard and let the tears fall, glad that Norman couldn't see her turn into a gleeful mess behind him. Lauren moved her hand slowly along his chest before he brought his hand to hold hers and gave her a warm squeeze, letting go only long enough to turn onto the interstate and signal other drivers when he merged. 

The hours passed quickly and Lauren watched the landscapes pass by as they sped through the deserts of Arizona and into New Mexico, the sights grand and expansive and bringing her a distinctive sense of perspective. This was exactly where she wanted to be. No place in particular but with the man she had her arms wrapped around, the one who had brought her to a startling realization that Las Vegas didn't have much to offer her with the exception of work. The one she had fallen in love with so quickly, it was hard to believe. But speeding down the interstate with nothing but open roads and open possibilities ahead of her, the only thing she could see was him. She would go anywhere he wanted her to go, would cross oceans or countries by airplane, boat, train or car or by foot if she had to so long as she could be with him. 

"You hungry?" Norman said loudly over his shoulder after they passed the city limits out of Albuquerque, the sun behind them in the west as late afternoon slowly passed. 

"I'm starving." Lauren yelled back as he slowed down to take an exit ramp toward a gas station, pulling in toward one side of the building. There was one car in the lot and no one at any of the gas pumps, the desert flat and dotted with random sprays of desert grass and cacti behind the building. 

"Well?" 

"That was incredible." Lauren said wistfully, smiling as she set her helmet on the seat. Norman pulled off his gloves and shoved them into his bag and Lauren took a step back, choking on the overwhelming happiness she couldn't quite get a grip of. Tears poured down her cheeks and Norman turned back around to face her, his expression immediately painted in concern. 

"Woah woah, what's wrong?" He asked, his tone cautious and worried as he sat down on and took her hand

"Nothing." Lauren said, an amused laugh escaping her as she wiped her tears away with her other hand. "Absolutely nothing."

"Wha-"

"I needed this." She said softly when he pulled her towards him, his hands holding warmly to her waist. "I can't tell you how much I really, REALLY needed this." 

Norman looked deep into her eyes and brought one of his hands up to hold along her cheek, bringing her close and kissing her.

"I'm so happy with you..." Lauren added, their foreheads pressed up against one another. He smiled easily back at her and let his lips say the same thing in return. 

"C'mon." He said quietly as he looked around and stood up, pulling her behind him. 

"What the- where are you taking me?"

"To show you how happy you make me."

"You dirty bastard. Out here in the dirt?" She laughed.

"Right out here in the dirt." Norman smirked over his shoulder. 

Lauren bit hard at her bottom lip and followed him closely as he rounded the back corner of the building. An old ice machine stood wide open against the back of the building and right next to it sat an old diner table which Norman promptly set Lauren on top of before diving into the curve of her neck. He kissed his way up her neck before he slipped his tongue in her mouth, tasting her as he quickly moved his hand up her shorts and pushed her panties to the side. 

"Can't tell you how long on that ride I wanted to pull over and make love to you." Norman breathed into their kiss, pressing his fingers into her clit and then dipping them into her wet, aching entrance. 

"Mm, I wish you would have." Lauren moaned back, reaching between them to unbuckle his belt. "But this works, too." 

"Smart ass." Norman teased, backing slightly away from her and kissing down her chest, bringing his hand under to shirt and up to thumb her tight, hard nipple. He finally kissed down along her hip and on between her legs, pulling her shorts to the side and finding her clit with his tongue. "Fuck, you taste good."

Lauren brought her knees up to either side of herself and held them there before Norman placed his hands in the curve of them, holding her in place as he teased and sucked her close to her release. Lauren's breath caught and she reached between her legs, taking a generous handful of his hair between her fingers and moaning into her shoulder. 

"Fuck, babe-" Lauren breathed, the insides of her thighs twitching and heat rushing up into her chest. "Oh my g-"

"Uh uh." Norman teased, standing up in front of her. "It's too soon for that." 

"C'mon, give me all of you, then." She begged, pulling him closer to her and unzipping his jeans. 

A soft grunt came from Norman's throat and Lauren leaned slightly forward, pulling his boxers down just enough for him to spring from his pants, his cock hard and hungry to be inside of her. He wasted no time in pushing deep inside of her, taking Lauren's breath away before he quickly pulled out, teasing her with his thick, throbbing tip. 

Norman continued to thrust himself deep inside of her and pull himself out, his tip hitting her G-spot and driving her crazy as he continued to tease her senseless.

"God damn it-" Lauren laughed, bringing her hands up to hold at either side of his neck. She kissed him hard and gently bit at his lower lip when she pulled away, looking up at him with a deep, carnal need in her eyes when he looked back. "This is bullshit."

"It's bullshit, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." 

"Alright, well if you aren't into it, I mea-"

"Fucker." Lauren said smoothly, reaching for Norman's arm when he started to turn away and bringing him into her body. She ran her tongue along the rim of his ear and gently tugged on his earlobe, kissing along his jaw. "Come on, Norman." She breathed, holding his forehead to hers and looking into his eyes. Lauren adjusted her hips and leaned back, slipping off her shirt. 

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Norman said softly, moving his hands along her stomach and up to her breasts. Lauren bit her lip at him and took one of his hands in hers and brought it to her lips, kissing his fingertips. 

Norman pushed himself deep inside of her and wrapped his arms around her waist, Lauren's smooth skin glistening with sweat and warm to the touch from anticipation and excitement. Her lips found his and she kissed him deeply, moaning into him when he started to thrust deeper.

"Oh my g- Norman I-" Lauren struggled to say, waves of bliss coursing through her veins. She reached up and combed her fingers through his hair that was damp with sweat and could hardly catch her breath, her voice escaping her in weak moans the more he moved. 

"Shit, baby, look at you." Norman breathed, sweat dripping down his face as he looked between them at her slick fluid coating him. He fucked her faster and sank himself in deeper, hitting her sensitive patch over and over until she grabbed the back of his neck, gasping for breath and kissing hard along his collar bone. 

"Holy fu- fuck baby I'm co-"

"I feel that, girl, shit-"

"Oh fuck, Nor-"

"God damn- fuckin' tighter babe, I'm so clo-"

Norman choked on his words and thrust hard and deep into everything Lauren could give him, her walls clenching tight to every last inch of him before he slammed into her one last time. Lauren wrapped her arms around Norman's neck and kissed him, loving the feel of his hands holding warmly to each side of her ribs. His touch was electrifying and she could hardly stand it, biting at her bottom lip again as the both of them caught their breath when she broke away from him. 

"I think that was worth the wait." Lauren teased, pulling back to smile at him. 

"I think so too." Norman said, kissing her cheek before stepping back away from her. 

Lauren grabbed at his jeans that still sat loosely around his hips and climbed off of the table to kneel in front of him, his cock still slick with their mix of fluids. She wrapped her lips around him and moved in slow, smooth strokes, lapping at every drop she could and moaning into their taste. 

"Damn, you taste good." Lauren said smoothly, still kneeling in front of him without a shirt on. 

"I could say the same thing." 

Lauren smiled and stood up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Norman handed her her shirt and she pulled it back on before he brought her into his arms and kissed her deeply. His tongue snaked it's way between her lips to taste her mouth, a light moan escaping from his throat when Lauren pulled away. 

"I really am hungry." She teased, straightening her clothes to look presentable. 

"After that, me too." 

Lauren tucked him back inside his jeans while she gave him a cute smile and they walked back around to the front of the station, opening the doors and walking in together. They went their separate ways through the aisles of the shop, each of them searching for something to satiate their hunger quickly. Lauren walked slowly through an aisle and grabbed a granola bar before Norman walked up to the same spot in the aisle next to her, watching her as she browsed the selections in front of her. She looked up to see him easily watching her and blushed hard, warmth spreading up from her chest and into her cheeks and flushing her skin bright red. Norman laughed to himself and Lauren stepped away, making her way to the clerk who had been watching them the entire time. 

"That it?" The short woman with too much cheap eyeshadow and a bright red box job asked, giving Lauren a sly, annoyed once over. 

"Uh, hang on." Lauren said sweetly, turning around just as Norman came up behind her. 

"This stuff, too." 

"Well balanced meal." Lauren joked when he set down a bottle of water and tossed a bag of potato chips and a king sized Twix bar next to her chocolate chip mini muffins, Gatorade and granola bar. 

"Gotta keep it healthy." He returned as he handed his credit card to the clerk who was currently smacking her gum and eyeing them suspiciously. 

"You guys need a bag?" She asked, still annoyed. 

"No, I think we can manage. Thank you, though." Lauren said easily, picking up their things and turning to leave. 

Once they were back outside, Lauren looked back at the door and noticed the clerk still watching them before turning and looking over at Norman, an unamused laugh escaping from her. 

"She was pleasant." She said, walking back up to Norman's bike and unwrapping her granola bar. 

"Guess we can't all enjoy what we do." He said back, sitting on his bike and facing her. Norman reached for her wrist and pulled her to sit on his lap, His hand moved swiftly along her spine, sending a wave of goosebumps across her skin before his hand stopped to hold at her waist. 

"You planning on eating all of those Twix?" Lauren asked, watching him open the package.

"You bet your cute ass I am." Norman answered, taking a bite and smiling at her. 

"One may go missing here in a minute, then."

"Nah, go get your own." 

"Not even a little bite?"

"Nope. All mine."

"All yours, huh?"

"All mine... just like you."

Lauren's heart turned into a puddle in her chest and seemed to flutter away from her, her thoughts swimming in just how much all of this meant to her. 

"Well, maybe I can get a little taste, then." She said smoothly, leaning in close and kissing him, tasting the sweet chocolate and caramel in his mouth. 

"Enjoy that?" He grinned, moving his hand slowly along her side. 

"I did."

"Good, 'cause that's as close as you're gonna get to havin' one of these." 

Lauren laughed and pinched his cheek with her hand wrapped around his neck, kissing his other cheek before standing up and throwing out her wrapper. 

"You ready to hit it again?" 

"Whenever you are." She smiled, watching him strap his helmet back on as she did her own, her thoughts again swimming in what was to come for them.


	23. Chapter 23

"This place looks as good as any, I think." Norman said loudly, pointing to the motel sitting off of the interstate just west of Oklahoma City. 

"As long as it has a bed, a shower and a bathroom, I'm not complaining." Lauren said back before giving in to a long yawn. 

Norman pulled his bike up to the office and disappeared inside, holding his helmet under his arm. Lauren heaved herself off of the seat and stretched her stiff, achy limbs, thankful to be in a standing position for the first time since they'd left the gas station in Albuquerque. It hadn't taken them as long as she had expected to travel across nearly half the country and Lauren was certainly thankful. Norman had mostly used the speed limits as a suggestion and sped across state lines almost as if he were trying to win a race and Lauren watched the country go by. Holding her arms easily around his body, Lauren was just happy to be with him, enjoying his presence and the opportunity she had to let him show her the country as she hadn't seen it before. Totally free and connected to nothing but him and the road rushing by beneath them. Lauren smiled and sat back down sideways, crossing one leg over the other while she waited for him to return. 

"Penthouse suite." Norman announced, twirling a key around his finger when he leaned in close and kissed her cheek. 

"Heart shaped hot tub?" Lauren asked, pretending to be picky and expectant.

"And a vibrating bed for a bedtime massage." 

Lauren laughed and Norman pinched her thigh warmly before he sat back down and started his bike, pulling it around to the opposite side of the building and parking in the furthest space in front of the same room number she'd seen on the key ring. 

"Alright, girl, let's get some sleep. We got another fourteen hour drive tomorrow." Norman said smoothly, offering her his hand when he got up and slung his bag over his shoulder. 

"My ass will love that."

"Among other things." Norman joked, giggling like a twelve year old when Lauren gave his arm a hearty shove. 

He unlocked the door to their room and turned on the light, illuminating a drab room with an old tube TV with the antenna nearly falling over and a bed that looked like it sorely needed a new mattress under the flat purple paisley comforter. 

"You really went all out, huh?" 

"Only for you." Norman winked, plopping down on the creaky bed and falling backwards. "Nah, those bigger chain hotels always have fans that don't always know how to be courteous... Don't get me wrong, I love 'em and I'll always stop and take pictures and stuff, but sometimes a dude just wants some sleep."

"It's so incredible how much you do for them." Lauren said quietly. Norman just nodded his head, a gentle smile pulling at his lips.

Lauren walked up to him and straddled his lap, biting on her lower lip while she moved her hands up his stomach and underneath his shirt. She leaned in close and gave him a short, sweet kiss, lingering over him with their noses almost touching. Lauren couldn't help but smile at the feel of his erection quickly growing harder beneath her, knowing that each slight move of her hips would only make him want her more and more. 

"But... I'll tell you what else is only for you..." Norman breathed, bringing his hands to hold onto the warm curves of her hips. 

"Mm, what's that?"

"This." Norman said, his voice gritty and low as he pulled her face to his and kissed her. Lauren slowly swayed her hips on top of him and kissed him back, their tongues tasting each other's like it was their first kiss all over again. 

"Norman, is this really happening?" Lauren asked, sitting up. 

"This being?" He returned, looking up at her with a smirk before sitting up with her. 

Lauren pinched his side softly and got lost in his beautiful blue eyes. The way he looked at her melted her heart and she smiled hard, blushing and knowing it showed. 

"This being us." She finally said softly. He never looked way from her, holding his arms loosely around her so that his hands held warmly on her ass. "Because I only want you. I want this. You and me."

Norman brought his arms tighter around her and picked up her weight, moving her body to lay down underneath him. He brought his arms to either side of her and the rest of his body between her legs as he leaned in close and kissed along her neck. 

"Girl, I think you're it for me." He finally said only mili-seconds before he kissed her again. Lauren broke away from his kiss and looked up at him, holding her hands on either side of his face. "I'm serious."

Lauren hugged Norman into her body and wrapped her arms around his neck, choking back tears and feeling like at any moment, she would wake up and this would all be gone. Thick droplets of tears poured from her eyes and she held him tight, never wanting to leave this moment and wishing it would always be this easy. 

"Make love to me, Norman." Lauren breathed, moving her tongue softly along the rim of his ear. Norman pulled back to look at her and she swept her hands under his shirt, helping him slip out of it. Norman helped her out of her clothes and left them abandoned on the floor before pulling his pants off, moving his hands along her body and kissing down her stomach. Lauren could hardly contain herself at the feel of his lips making contact with her skin and she opened her legs to him, losing her breath when his tongue found her clit. 

Norman ran his tongue along her soaking lips and brought his arms around each of her thighs, one hand holding firmly onto her hip while his other spread her open. He dipped his tongue inside of her and teased her entrance, Lauren's breath shaky and weak. She reached for her nipples and rolled her body into his mouth, trying and failing to keep her moans at a respectable volume. 

"Oh m- fuck, baby that's so fucking good." Lauren said, her voice a weak whimper as she tugged on her nipple and took a handful of Norman's hair. 

Norman slowly kissed back up her body, making sure to stop and suck on her nipple, teasing her with his tongue and moving in luscious circles around it. He broke away from her and brought himself to look directly in her eyes, never looking away from her as he brought his tip to tease her entrance. 

"Sure you don't want me to take care of you first?" Lauren asked while Norman kissed along her neck. 

"No, you're perfect right where you are." He answered, slowly pushing inside of her. 

Lauren laughed lightly and Norman kissed her cheek, moving his hips slowly in and out of hers and making sure he buried himself in to the hilt. His breath caressed her skin and sent waves of goose bumps coursing over her body, flushing her skin bright red. Lauren held onto Norman and kissed along his neck, her hands moving from along his ribs and up around to the back of his shoulders. Her touch sent goose bumps across his skin as well and he moved to kiss her, their tongues exploring the other while they quickly lost control of themselves. 

Norman started to move faster and deeper inside of her, his tip making delicious contact with her begging G-spot over and over. Lauren reached between them and moved her fingers in circles around her clit before Norman reached for her hand and brought her fingers between his lips to taste her. She kissed him again and he pulled away, leaning up over her before bringing her legs to one side of his body and laying down behind her. Norman brought Lauren's leg up and held it there, burying himself even deeper than before and started to pump his hips fast and hard behind her. She tightened her walls around him and let her head fall back, the sounds coming from deep in her throat loud and wanting the closer he brought her to her release.

"That must be it, huh?" Norman breathed and sucked on her ear lobe. 

"God, ye-" Lauren whimpered, gasping for a breath.

"Fuck yeah, that's definitely it." He added, fucking even harder behind her.

"Shit, Nor- I'm gonna come."

"Come on, baby, give me all of it."

Norman's voice was low and gritty in Lauren's ear and it was all she needed before she lost herself in the feel of him inside of her, her sweet fluid coating their thighs before he quickly pulled out of her.

"Shit, Lauren." He breathed, rolling her onto her back and spreading her legs before he leaned down to run his tongue along her swollen, tingling lips. Norman dipped his tongue inside of her and moved back up to her clit, sucking and teasing her until she came again, come dripping down into a small puddle on the sheets. 

"Fuck, babe, get up here." Lauren begged, reaching for his arm and bringing him up to kiss him. 

Lauren brought her hands to hold along his sides and turned him on his back, quickly guiding him back inside of her and taking his hands in hers. She brought her feet to either side of him and bent her knees before she started to move up and down in his lap, the sounds of their bodies making contact and their wanting moans filling the room. Lauren looked down at Norman and never let her eyes leave his, biting her lip when he brought one of his hands up to hold at the back of her neck. She tightened herself around him and leaned forward just as Norman brought his knees up behind her, moving his hips in unison with her own. 

"Holy shit, I'm gonna come any fuckin' second." Norman huffed, his body growing hard beneath her. 

Lauren kissed him hard and he held tight to her waist, pumping his hips with an urgency and need that she could hardly keep up with. His voice left him in hard grunts with each thrust of his hips and he brought one of his hands between them, pressing into her clit and sending a shockwave through her body. Lauren collapsed on top of him and Norman thrust his hips into hers a last time, both of them out of breath and reeling as they came hard with one another. 

Norman slowly continued to move beneath her as they kissed, their tongues moving in waves together before Lauren broke away from him to sit up. She pulled herself from his lap and wrapped her lips around him, moaning into the taste of their orgasms and looking up at him. He watched her and bit his lip, parts of him nearly shaking at the feel of her mouth around his cock. 

"Come here." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Lauren sat up and Norman pulled her into his arms to lay down with him, her body perfectly contoured with his. She laid her head on his shoulder and brought her leg to rest in between his, moving her hand smoothly along his stomach and memorizing every last detail of his skin. 

"This is nice." Lauren said quietly after a long, easy silence. 

"Hm?"

"This. The quiet. Even in my own home, Vegas just seems loud. This is a nice change." 

"New York can be the same sometimes. I see what you mean."

"That, and action like we've been getting makes the sun shine out of just about everyone's ass." Lauren joked, turning onto her stomach and resting her chin on the top of her hand and on Norman's chest. He gave a hearty laugh and Lauren just about exploded, her smile beaming and her skin glowing at the warmth his laugh brought to her. 

"Frequency or quality? Let's get specific here." He asked, still laughing.

"Uh, both." 

"What? Your ex never gave it to you?"

"No."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, almost never... but he wasn't all that great at it, either."

"That dude ever make you come?"

"Not really, no... maybe once."

Lauren blushed and almost felt embarrassed at the admission that Daniel hadn't been good in bed, despite it really having nothing to with her and everything to do with the fact that he just didn't have any real skill. Not like Norman did. 

"Well shit, no wonder you're hungry for it." Norman teased, pinching her ass. 

"Hmm, no wonder." Lauren whispered, leaning up and kissing him. "I also happen to really like you."

Norman sat up and brought Lauren with him to lean against the old wooden headboard, hugging her body against his own and kissing her temple. 

"I can't stop thinkin' about you." He finally said after a long pause. Lauren sat up and watched him for a moment, her stomach twisting and turning as she waited in agony for him to continue. "Literally all weekend. All those people. And I mean thousands of 'em. But all those people that came to see me and told me all these cool things and showed me all their art and tattoos and shit... and all I could do was think about when I'd see you." 

Lauren didn't dare take a single breath for fear that everything he'd just said was just her brain playing tricks on her. But as she sat there and stared at him, tears threatening to fall from where they pooled on her eye lashes, he never looked away from her. His gaze constant and doing nothing but making her fall even harder for him. 

"I can't help but think you're the one I didn't know I was looking for."

Unable to handle the words that he'd spoken, Lauren looked down into her lap and let her tears finally fall. She fidgeted with her fingers before she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Her face turned bright red as she struggled to keep herself under control until Norman's hand moved smoothly up her spine and she leaned into him. 

"I feel it, too." She said softly, wiping a tear from her cheek. Norman kissed the top of her head and pulled the blankets over them. They moved to lay down and Norman brought his body up against hers from behind, his arm draped heavily over her waist and lacing his fingers with hers. He kissed along her shoulder before he nuzzled into the warm curve of her neck, his breathing becoming slow and steady behind her as he fell easily to sleep. 

Lauren laid there for a while just enjoying the feel of him with her. She swallowed hard at the knot forming in her throat again and couldn't help but let even more tears fall before she carefully turned onto her other side and face him. She curled up in his arms and nestled herself just under his chin and closed her eyes, their long day of travel catching up with her and weighing heavily on her eyelids, ushering her into a sound sleep full dreams of a future she couldn't wait to experience.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey girl, welcome to Georgia!" Norman yelled from over his shoulder as they sped down the interstate and passed the state line from Alabama. Lauren squeezed him a bit tighter and smiled inside her helmet, looking out at the beautiful countryside passing by. Tall evergreens soared high above them on the sides of the road and thick throngs with wild grass and various flowers dotted the ground in the waning light of the evening after the sun had disappeared below the horizon, the world around them cast in a soft purple haze. 

Thick dark clouds were quickly moving toward them with the imminent threat of rain, lightening flashing and the low growl of thunder rumbling from miles away.

"We got about an hour from here to my place." He yelled back, looking back at her. Lauren nodded and moved her hands smoothly up and down his torso before Norman held his on top of hers. He looked up at the sky that was quickly growing darker, random drops falling from the clouds."Shit. We're gonna get wet. Be ready for that."

"I love you." Lauren said in a breathy whisper, keeping the words to herself and thankful he couldn't hear them. She couldn't help but love the feeling of finally saying them out loud, even if he didn't hear them. She bit her lip and wondered when the right time would come that she could be honest with him, or if she would ever really know. It always seemed that people threw those words so carelessly at one another, that they seemed to have lost their depth. The feeling was so monumental, and it's resonance so all encompassing that she couldn't imagine just saying them to say them. She'd wasted years of her life because she'd done just that with Daniel. With Norman, everything was breathtakingly different. If she was going to make this work with him, she was going to do it right. 

The clouds opened up a little while later and the rain started to pour, soaking Lauren and Norman all the way down to their bones within a matter of minutes. Lauren held on to him tighter and laughed, loving the opportunity to hold him closer to stay warm.

"Figures it'd pour five minutes from my place." Norman said loudly after what seemed like two minutes instead of sixty when he turned onto an unmarked road that wound to the right and lined with even more tall evergreens. 

"Guess I should have worn something with sleeves and actual pants instead of this." Lauren yelled back, regretting her choice of another tank top and short canvas shorts. 

"I didn't even think to check the weather either." He said, shaking his head, winding around another curve. 

"This is your place?" She asked, perking her head up to look over his shoulder. 

"Down at the end of this drive, yeah. Had to find a new place last year because the fans found out where I lived."

"They followed you home?" Lauren swallowed hard, her stomach turning in knots with worry. 

"Most of 'em would just wait for me to leave for work or come home. But there were some weird ones too. It had to stop." 

Norman followed the drive around to the left and back to the right before his house came into view, it's clean lines and tall windows more like something she would imagine in California than in the hills of rural Georgia. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a garage door opener, pulling in slowly behind a silver Jeep and next to five other motorcycles. The engine turned off a second later and Norman picked himself up, both of them pulling off their helmets and completely drenched from the rain. 

"Oh my god." He breathed, looking at Lauren sitting there on his bike, her skin tan and glistening with rain water. 

"What?" Lauren asked, her expression painted in confusion as she started to move to get up.

"Hold on, don't move." Norman said, digging into his bag and pulling out his phone. Lauren turned to watch him, lost at what he was doing or why she couldn't get off of his bike. At least until he held up his phone and pointed it's camera at her. Her skin immediately flushed bright red and she nearly had to fan herself, not sure just how photogenic she could be drenched in rain and her hair dripping wet. 

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked, a smile spreading wide across her face. 

"Makin' pancakes. What's it look like?" He joked, the shutter sound on his phone going off just before he stepped up to her, pressing his lips to hers. 

"Smart ass."

"Would you do me a favor?" Lauren nearly melted at the sound of his voice deep and gritty in her ear. 

"What favor?"

Norman moved in even closer, leaning his weight on his arms that were planted on either side of her.

"Take your clothes off for me?"

Lauren breathed a nervous laugh and leaned back to look at him, his eyes wanting and full of lust. Slowly, she peeled off her tank top and bra, leaving them abandoned in a sopping heap on the cement floor.

"Jesus..." Norman breathed again when she looked over at him. "Put your hands on the handles." 

Lauren obliged and he stood behind her, the shutter going off on his phone again before he came up to her shoulder and took another photo. 

"These better not go up anywhere." Lauren said, her voice smooth yet firm. 

"Nah. These are all for me." 

"Good. 'Cause no one else deserves them." She smiled, bringing her hand up to hold at he curve of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. 

Lauren moved her hands smoothly down his chest and took the hem of his shirt to pull his shirt up over his head, tossing it on top of her clothes at their feet. Norman leaned in and kissed her back, his tongue slipping between her lips as she picked herself up. He brought all of her weight in his arms and Lauren wrapped her lean legs around him, her arms holding herself up and around his neck before he grabbed their bags and walked up to the door. He broke away from her to watch where he was going but she continued to kiss along his neck until he came up to the door. 

"Door knob is right behind you." He whispered. Lauren turned around and quickly opened the door before Norman stepped inside. Their bags hit the floor with a loud thud and Lauren threw his keys on the counter while he kissed her, their tongues desperate to taste one another as he blindly walked across the room and made his way up the stairs. 

The door to his bedroom burst open and Norman tossed Lauren onto his bed, a low groan escaping from his throat as he fumbled with and unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his wet jeans, pulling her to the edge of the bed. Lauren's breath caught when he tore off her white shorts and threw them to the floor, her hands moving along his arms when he hurriedly held himself over her. Norman dipped his head to kiss along her collar bone and down her stomach when the door bell rang. 

"The fuck-" He groaned, looking absently to the side and back up at her. 

"Go." Lauren said, her voice breathy and full of need, contradicting what she'd said. "I can wait."

She hated herself for telling him to go when all she wanted was to feel him inside of her. Norman watched her for a second and dropped his head in annoyance between her legs, his wet hair tickling her just above her clit. He leaned close and kissed along her thighs and sucked on her clit for a second, moving his tongue along her soaking lips just enough to get a taste of her before he backed away. 

"This better be fucking good." He said, his voice tight with irritation as he pulled on a pair of fresh boxers and some sweatpants, fixing himself so that his cock wasn't so noticable. Lauren picked herself up and slipped on one of his shirts that sat on his dresser, stepping into a pair of boxers from the same drawer he'd gotten his from before she followed him downstairs. She folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall, watching him walk up to the front door and open it. 

"Hey man." Norman said, his shoulders relaxing. Lauren strained to look over his shoulder at the gentleman standing in front of him, seeing only the shoulder of a black shirt and a head of short, dark curls. 

"I thought I saw you turn in while I was on my way home, but couldn't be sure."

The man's voice was smooth with a soothing British accent and she couldn't help but think she'd heard it before. He had to be a friend of Norman's from the show given where they were, but she'd never taken the time to watch it, so that made it even more difficult to think of who it could be she might recognize. 

"Yeah, just pulled in actually. Dryin' off."

"Is someone with you? I couldn't see very well, but I thought there was someone on your bike with you." His friend asked just before Norman moved to the side. He looked back and raised his eyebrows in slight surprise that she'd followed him down and his friend stepped inside the door. "Oh. I uh... didn't mean to interrupt." He continued, looking Lauren directly in the eyes.

"Andy, this is Lauren." Norman offered as he held his fist in front of his mouth, lazily walking toward her and scratching at the back of his head. Lauren lifted her arm and waved before she stepped down off of the stair she'd been standing on, meeting them both half way and offering a warm smile to them. "Lauren this is Andrew, he plays Rick on the show." 

"Andy, please." Andy said, offering his hand to her and lifting it to his lips for a light kiss. 

"Its nice to meet you." Lauren returned, her stomach fluttering with nerves. "I recognize you from Love Actually." 

"Once upon a time." He smiled. 

"Well, I'm not cool enough to recognize you from the show." She joked, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

"That's actually a bit refreshing, to be quite honest." Andy said easily. 

Lauren smiled back and blushed, looking around at the large room around her before Andy spoke again. 

"I take it you're from- where were you Norman?"

"From Vegas, yeah." Lauren answered for him, perching herself on the back of Norman's black sofa. 

"Met her at the convention out there on Friday." Norman chimed in, giving her a sly smile from where he stood by the stairs. 

"I can only hope he was a perfect gentleman the whole time."

"More than that." Lauren said easily, looking over at Norman before he walked up next to her and draped his hand over her shoulders. 

Andy looked from Lauren to Norman and back, a knowing smirk spreading across his face before he cleared his throat. 

"Well, then, I think this is my cue to head home." Andy said, nodding toward the space in between the two of them.

"Thanks for stoppin' by, though, man." Norman said almost too soon, making it obvious that he was ready for Andy to leave. Andy laughed and pulled his keys from his pocket, twirling them around his finger. 

"It was great to meet you, Lauren."

"You as well." She said warmly as Andy gave Norman a hearty pat on the shoulder and left them, letting himself out the front door. 

The two of them stood there for a moment in a comfortable silence and Lauren watched him, her arm holding under her chest while the other covered her lips. Norman rubbed his short goatee and stared off into space, still leaning against the back of couch before he turned and stepped slowly toward her. 

"Well, he was ni-" Lauren words were cut short when Norman grabbed hard for either side of her neck and pulled her in for a deep, desperate kiss, his arms quickly taking all of her weight from the floor and carrying her upstairs. "Hungry for it, huh?" 

He laid her down on his smooth black blankets, kissing down her neck and chest, swiftly pulling his shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor. 

"One look at you in my clothes and I just about came." He said in a low growl, slowly pulling his boxers off of her. 

"What about out of them?" Lauren teased, biting her bottom lip when he looked at her as he hovered over her aching, wet core. 

"Guarantee I will." Norman answered, one of his hands moving smoothly along her thigh and kissing just above her clit. 

His tongue slipped out of his mouth and found her clit, teasing and twirling in circles and already bringing her dangerously close to coming all over his face within mere minutes. Norman pushed his fingers inside of her entrance and moaned into her, sending waves of pure wanton bliss through her veins. Lauren combed her fingers through his hair and messed with it, moaning into her shoulder until he pulled away. 

"Get over here." Norman said, his voice deep and gritty and driving her wild. "Give me that beautiful fucking mouth of yours." 

Lauren watched him lay down next to her, biting her lip and getting up on her knees to lean in and kiss him, loving the sweet taste of herself on his lips. 

"Mm, you taste good." She whispered, making her way up to tug on his ear lobe. 

"So do you." He breathed, watching while she moved to center herself between his legs and wrap her lips around all of him. 

Norman let his head fall back and his voice huffed out of his throat, one of his hands reaching for a handful of Lauren's hair. She moved her tongue in teasing pulses along all of his cock, circling around his tip and moaning into him. Slowly, Lauren took all of him deep in her throat, her gag reflex vibrating on his thick tip before she pulled away and caught her breath.

"Fuck... I love it when you choke on me."

"Mm, and I love how fucking big you are." Lauren said smoothly, climbing up into his lap. 

Norman bit at his lip and gave her a wicked smile, teasing his tip along her wet lips between her legs. She held his shoulders and lowered herself onto his lap, hissing at how completely he filled her. 

"Ride me." He whispered in her ear, one hand wrapping around the back of her neck while the other held onto her breast. 

Lauren moved up and down in his lap, holding her hands on both of his arms before leaning forward to kiss him. Both of them lost themselves in the other when she pulled away just enough to look at him, their foreheads still pressed gently to the other's while they breathed heavily together. Norman held warmly to the curve of her neck and brought his knees up behind her, moving his hips in unison with hers before holding her ass in both hands. 

"Holy fucking shit-" Norman said, his words hardly above a weak, shaky breath. "You are so fucking beautiful. I'm gonna come any-"

Lauren cut off his words and kissed him, her tongue moving between his lips while she tightened herself around him. Norman moaned into her kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, quickly moving her to lay on her back and taking the backs of her knees in his hands. 

"Look at that-" He mused, moving all of his cock slowly in and out of her soaking walls. Lauren picked herself up onto her elbows, looking down at their hot connection and biting her lip. "Shit, look at you take all of me." 

"Mmhmm." Lauren bit at her lip again, moving her hand to press into her clit. 

"Uh uh. That's all mine, baby." Norman's voice nearly drove her over the edge and she felt herself gush all over him, her slick fluid leaking into a puddle on his bedsheets. "Jesus."

"Mm, so is that." 

Norman pulled himself out of her and leaned down between her legs, his tongue lapping up every drop of come he could and sucking on her clit. He got back up and pushed all the way back inside of her a second later, moving his hips hard and fast. 

"Oh my god-" Lauren whimpered, pulling Norman into her arms and wrapping them around him. "Come on, Nor- god, I'm so fucking close." 

"Jesus, you keep that up and I'm gonna come so fucking hard." He returned, pumping even harder. 

"Oh my fu-"

"Shit, just like that, Lau- fuck!"

With a final deep thrust, Norman hit her deep, yearning patch of nerves and the both of them came hard together. Norman collapsed into Lauren's arms, his skin glistening with sweat that ran in small lines down the side of his face. He kissed along her cheek and finally met her lips with his, his breath sweet and hot mixed with hers. 

"Welcome to Georgia." He said wistfully, pulling away from her and pressing his forehead to hers. 

"That wasn't quite the southern hospitality I was expecting." Lauren teased, moving her hands down his shoulders and around his ribs. "But I'm not complaining one bit." 

Norman gave a light laugh and got up and out bed, offering her his hand and pulling her to stand up with him. Lauren held her hands on either side of his neck and brought him close, loving the feel of his hands holding her ass and gently squeezing her. 

"Glad I could give you a good southern welcome." Norman winked, backing away as he pinched her ass and turned around to pull on a pair of boxers. "You want somethin' to drink?" 

"Yeah, I'll be right down." Lauren answered, her hand trailing down his back after he kissed her cheek and turned to leave the room. 

Alone in his room, Lauren sat back down at the foot of his bed and looked around, her legs crossed and her arms resting on her knees. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a small dark shadow move out from a closet door and move toward her, the beautiful yellow-green eyes of a dark black cat watching her as it approached. 

"Well, hi." She said cutely, holding her hand out to the cat before it sat down on the deep, dark hardwood floor just out of her reach. "Your dad didn't tell me about you."

The cat meowed back and Lauren stood up, slowly looking around to see everything about the man she'd fallen in love with. Black and white photographs and random pieces of art made their homes on the bright white walls and his bed sat in the middle of the far wall and directly across the room from a bathroom and closet door. Lauren meandered around the room and looked carefully at each photograph and smiled at each one, various faces of joy and silliness shared between Norman and a boy that could only be his own. 

Lauren swallowed at the swell of affection balling up in her throat and went downstairs, peering around corners until she found him standing in the kitchen, facing the window at the sink and washing his hands. She came up behind him and hugged him from behind, kissing his shoulder and looking up at him when he looked back at her. 

"I met your little roommate upstairs." She smiled, holding one hand on his chest while the other moved slowly down his stomach and tucked into the waistband of his boxers. 

"He wasn't any trouble was he?" Norman joked, drying off his hands before resting them on top of hers. 

"No, not at all."

"He's my son's, but that's Eye in the Dark. He's kind of a chump."

"He's pretty cute." Lauren laughed.

"Cuter than me?"

"Maybe." 

"Ouch." 

Lauren laughed again and Norman turned around in her arms, bringing his arms up to rest on her shoulders, leaning in close and kissing her cheek. 

"Take you out tonight?" He asked, his voice smooth and deep in her ear. 

"Mm, yes please." 

"Good. My friend Greg and I are opening up a place down on the main drag in town in a few weeks. He's been having the chefs try out new recipes and stuff the last few days and I told him I'd drop by. Think you could help me with that?" 

Lauren smiled and nodded her head, kissing him before he turned to go, his hand holding warmly to hers and pulling her with him, grabbing their bags and heading back upstairs. The two of them helped one another get dressed, each of them holding onto the other while they stepped into their clothes. Norman pulled on a black t-shirt and sat down, messing his fingers through his goatee again and staring off into space caught up in his thoughts. 

"You okay?" Lauren asked, sensing a change in his demeanor.

"Better than okay." He said easily, looking up at her and taking her wrist in his hand. 

"Sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, come here." 

Lauren stepped over to him and he pulled her into his lap, never letting his eyes look away from hers. 

"You wanna stick around here?"

"I thought we were going to your new place in town? But here is good-"

"No, I meant with me. Stick around with me." 

"How do you mean?" 

"As in, maybe stay here a while. With me."

Lauren just looked at him and a smile crept across her face, her thoughts racing and at a stand still all at once. 

"So we can be us." Norman added after a quiet moment. 

Lauren closed the space between them and kissed him, holding him close to her and combing her fingers through his hair still damp from the rain. 

"Us." She whispered, a single tear slipping down her cheek which he quickly wiped away. "I like the sound of that." 

"Good."

"Now, let's get outta here. I'm starving."

 

***

 

"Wow, that was excellent." Lauren said quietly as the two of them walked out of the restaurant back door hand in hand and toward Norman's Jeep. 

"That one that you got was my favorite."

"The seasoning was really, really good on that. Plus, I like that there wasn't a giant bun."

"Not a bread person?"

"No, not really. Too much of it gives me a stomach ache anyway."

"Cocktails good?"

"For a girl who normally doesn't do the whole 'cocktail' thing, yeah, definitely."

"I'm supposed to be tending bar when I get a chance, so here's hoping I don't fuck that up." Norman laughed, opening the passenger side door for her and waiting for her to climb in. 

"I'm sure people would forgive a fucked up drink for the sheer fact that Norman Reedus made them drink."

"Yeah, but I'd rather someone say 'Norman Reedus made the best damn drink I ever had' rather than 'Oh yeah, he made me a drink but he fucked it up.' You know what I mean?"

"Oh, stop it." Lauren laughed, swatting playfully at his arm as he hopped back into the car and closed the door. "I have no doubt you'll be a damn good bartender."

"Alright, alright." Norman said, his cheeks slightly blushed. "I hate to cut the night short, but we start filming really, really early tomorrow, so I'll have to turn in early." 

"That's okay, I'll join you. It's been a long day." Lauren said crossing her legs in front of her and buckling her seatbelt. Norman gave her thigh a warm pinch and took her hand in his, turning the car back in the direction of his place. 

"So, I have a bit of a confession." Lauren said casually, tucking her other hand between her legs. 

"Uh oh." Norman returned. She laughed and looked out the window, watching the small town go by, it's streetlights shining synthetic white circles of light onto the roads ahead of them. 

"You remember at lunch the other day when my mom called?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I called her back and told her that I changed my travel plans."

"Where were you planning on going before?" 

"The original plan was to see them in Atlanta for a few days and head up to Chicago from there."

"What's in Chicago?"

"Nothing, really. I went when I was in college and I have a good friend who lives up there. But otherwise, just to see the city again." 

"Chicago's a cool town."

"Yeah, it is... but, I told her something else and I hope it's something you won't mind."

"Well that depends." He smirked, giving her a playful wink. 

"She caught on immediately when I told her I was going to see a friend in New York instead of coming to see them."

"And just what did she catch on to?"

"That I was going to see someone who was probably more than a friend... so I told her that I was seeing someone."

"You tell her about me?"

"Not your actual name. But she knows you're... famous." Lauren finally admitted, hating the word 'famous' and the bitter taste it left in her mouth. 

Norman turned back onto the unmarked road toward his house and looked over at her, reaching his hand over to hold warmly on her thigh. 

"I'm glad you told her." He finally said as he pulled back into his garage. 

"You are?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think it's cool." 

Lauren blushed and got out of the car, following Norman closely back into the house and up to his bedroom. He stripped down to nothing and came up behind her as she checked her email inbox on her phone, kissing softly at the back of her neck. 

"I gotta be on set at 4:00 tomorrow, so I'm gonna shower tonight so I don't wake you." 

"4:00? That's gross." Lauren said, rearing her head back in fake disgust and looking over at him. 

"Showbiz isn't all glitz and glamour like everyone seems to think." Norman joked, leaving her and stepping into his bathroom. The shower started a minute later and Lauren pulled off her own clothes, deciding to slip into one of his old t-shirts and get into bed instead of joining him. 

Curling into his soft black sheets, Lauren laid down on her side, feeling herself fall into an easy, restful sleep. She quickly lost all concept of time before the shower seemed to shut off way in the distance as Lauren teetered on the edge of sleep. The warmth of Norman's body came up behind her and his arm wrapped around her waist before she turned around to face him and nestled herself just underneath his chin and against his chest. 

"Good night." He said softly. Lauren returned the sentiment and kissed him, a calm sense of belonging sweeping over her as they both fell deep into sleep, their arms loosely holding one another.


	25. Chapter 25

Tiny footsteps crossed over Lauren's butt as she laid on her stomach, hugging her pillow and her eyes slowly opened to the same bright yellow-green eyes she'd encountered the day before. Eye in the Dark stood mere inches from her face and Lauren rolled onto her back, stretching her limbs slowly and completely before letting them fall lazily by her sides. 

"Well good morning, little dude." She said, letting him sniff her hand before he rubbed his face on it. "You know, Norman called you a chump... but I don't see how that's a bad thing when you're as cute as you are."

Lauren sat up and Eye in the Dark slowly stepped into her lap, curling up like her lap belonged to him and purred blissfully. She ran her hands smoothly over his soft, jet black fur just as she noticed a folded piece of paper on Norman's pillow. She smiled to herself and picked it up, blushing when she read his typical male all-caps print.

MORNING,  
WHEN YOU GET UP AND AROUND, HELP YOURSELF TO ANYTHING IN THE HOUSE  
KEYS TO THE JEEP ARE ON THE COUNTER  
WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU COME TO SET AND MEET SOME FRIENDS  
COME ANYTIME, I'LL LET SECURITY KNOW YOU'RE COMING  
MISS YOU ALREADY  
\- N

He signed his name with a heart beneath it and listed an address at the bottom of the page for her to see him. Lauren couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach, the nerves at the possibility of meeting more of his friends and cast mates nearly too much for her to handle without screaming. Despite that she hadn't ever really paid attention to the show, the prospect of meeting his friends was what got to her, making all of this overwhelmingly real. He was introducing her to people he spent countless hours with, people he cared about and loved. She couldn't fight the idea that this was his way of introducing her to his life, of making her a part of it. Lauren swallowed hard and pulled herself out of bed, leaving his note on the dresser and stepping into the shower. 

Lauren showered quickly and pulled on her clothes, thankful it wasn't raining so that she could attempt to fix her hair nicer than just a pony tail if she would be meeting Norman's friends at work. Nerves twisted and tugged at her stomach and she made her way downstairs, Eye in the Dark following closely and silently behind her to watch her fix a bagel and stand in the quiet of the kitchen. She looked around his place and couldn't help but love every inch of it for the plain and simple fact that it was his. She could see into who he was with every fine, simple detail. From the neat row of various helmets sitting on a side counter next to the kitchen to the weird and fascinating pieces of photography and sculptures lining the walls, everything about his organized and clean house spoke volumes about who he was. 

"Well dude, I hate to eat and run, but... I gotta split." Lauren said sweetly to Eye in the Dark, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel and reaching down to pet him. 

Lauren locked the front door and made her way through the kitchen and into the garage to start his Jeep and turned toward the main road, thanking Norman out loud for providing her a vehicle with four wheels and an address. She stopped at a convenience store in town and picked up a few things, already getting a few curious looks when she hopped out of Norman's Jeep and back in before she left.

The open windows of the Jeep welcomed the hot hair into the vehicle that blew her blonde hair from side to side and Lauren had to fight the desire to close her eyes and enjoy it for everything it was. The road wound in either direction further into the countryside until her GPS pointed her to the east onto a road where she almost immediately encountered rows of cars on either side and a group of people that had to be fans lining up at a set of tall chain link gates. 

Four security guards at the fences ushered the fans to part from the gates and Lauren stopped, one of the guards leaning easily on the open window. 

"You must be Lauren." The tall, muscular guard asked looking at her carefully, his dark skin glistening with sweat in the heat. 

"I must be." She smiled, feeling self-conscious of the cut splayed across her nose and cheek even after she'd used concealer, hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"Norman was almost too excited to tell us about you this mornin', sugar. Wayne." He added, offering her his hand a big smile through the window. Lauren shook it and blushed, a wide smile spreading across her face, as well. 

"It's good to meet you." She returned, sitting up a bit in her seat and looking around at the fans snapping pictures of her in a vehicle she was sure they knew belonged to Norman. "Is this normal? All the pictures and everything?" 

"Likewise." Wayne said. "Pretty much, yeah. Doesn't hurt you're pulling up in Norman's car. And they know it."

"Sorry to disappoint them." Lauren joked quietly. 

"They'll get over it. Just need to check your ID this morning and you're all set." Wayne laughed. 

"Of course." Lauren pulled out her wallet and showed him her license and he stood up, checking her card and handing it back to her. 

"All the way down and turn left. Two miles down and you'll see everything. Park anywhere on the right side of all the trailers." 

"Thank you, Wayne." 

"No problem. Stay hydrated out there, okay? It gets real hot, real fast."

"Oh, I live in Vegas. I'm used to the heat."

"Different kinda heat, sugar." 

"Alright, well, thanks for the heads up, then."

"No problem. You enjoy the day out there." Wayne said, flashing her another kind smile and waving her past. 

"Thank you." Lauren said, waving and pulling forward. 

She followed the road around to the left and the road continued to wind into the woods, leaves caked on the pavement and familiar from the few scenes of the show she'd seen. Just as Wayne had said, after a couple of miles a big cluster of trailers stood in a clearing around a large white tent. Groups of people buzzed around the set fixing lights or applying make up to the extras and Lauren slowly passed them, watching in amazement at how a major television set operated. She passed the trailers and turned into another clearing with lines of cars, recognizing one of the bikes she'd seen in Norman's garage and her stomach turned again, her nerves and excitement twisting and turning in the best way. 

The air was even thicker and hotter than she had expected and Lauren grabbed her bag, making sure to bring the bottle of Gatorade she'd picked up and pulled her bag across her body. She walked toward the group of trailers and under the tent, stopping just inside and holding onto her own arms for fear that someone would see her tremble with nerves until someone spoke behind her.

"Lauren, hi." Andy's voice said from behind her. Lauren turned around and smiled at him, thankful to see a face that was somewhat familiar. 

"Hi." She said quietly, giving him a small wave as he stepped up to her.

"How long have you been here?" He asked, his British accent completely lost and replaced by a beautiful southern drawl. 

"I just got here a minute ago, actually."

"Well, welcome to summer in Georgia." He joked, wiping his forehead, dirt and dark fake blood smearing across his forehead. She recognized his costume, the old white shirt spotted with dirt and old blood with a pair of faded black jeans and boots, a gun holster hanging from his hip. 

"Yeah, it's awfully thick out here. I'm used to the dry desert heat, but this is killer." Lauren laughed, fanning herself and giving herself props for wearing a tank top and shorts rather than anything that would have covered her arms or legs. 

"And to think this is nothin'."

"It's incredible you can keep that accent going when you're not in front of a camera."

"I try not to break it on set. Makes it easier. Have you seen Norman yet?"

"No, I wasn't quite sure where to go and I didn't want to bother anyone about it."

"I'm in between takes, so I'll take you around to find him. Let's go bother him." 

"I'm good at that, I think." Lauren said, a nervous laugh escaping her, thankful that at least to herself, it sounded casual.

"You know, it's good to see him like he is with you."

"Yeah, it's been really nice spending time with him."

Lauren kept her arms crossed casually over her stomach and Andy knocked on a trailer before he pulled open the door, letting Lauren step up inside and following her inside. 

"I don't think he's in here." She said, looking toward the back of the trailer and back over at Andy. 

"Must be on set." He said, checking his phone. "Come on."

"Oh, it's okay, I don't want to interrupt anything."

"Nonsense. He'll be glad for the distraction." 

Lauren followed him back out into the sweltering heat and they walked toward the tree line, cords laying like snakes in the grass leading them to a huddle of cameras, lights and directors chairs. A handful of people stood behind a camera and watched it's screen while several of the shows actors stood on the scene's set. She moved to look around a camera standing just in the way and finally saw him, her heart rate picking up a bit when she saw him cover his mouth as he giggled and playfully swatted at someone's shoulder. 

"Okay guys, looks good, but I want to try one more take from behind Norm. RESET PLEASE." A tall gentleman with long light brown said. 

"That's Greg." Andy said, holding either of his arms casually and sitting down in one of the folding canvas chairs. 

"Director, I'm assuming?"

"More like just about everything. Producer. Prop design. Makes the walkers."

"A man of many talents."

Andy nodded and motioned for Lauren to sit down, watching the cast on set after Greg said 'action', a sense of calm falling over the crew members standing behind the cameras. The scene went by until Greg called out 'cut' and the cast dispersed, Norman staying where he was when Greg walked up to him. The two of them stood and talked for several minutes and Lauren watched them easily, her legs crossed and her arms folded in her lap before someone came up from behind her. 

"Let me guess, you're Lauren?" A woman asked, coming up around Lauren's right, her brown hair cut short and her green eyes matching hers, big and bright and hard to look away from. 

"Uh, yes." Lauren smiled. 

"I'm Lauren, as well. It's good to meet you." She said sweetly, offering Lauren her hand just as someone called out her name. "I'll catch up with you a bit later. It's good to meet you."

Lauren watched as she jogged away and looked back over to where Norman had been talking with Greg to see that he had disappeared. Andy sat with his phone out and completely consumed in whatever it was that was on the screen and Lauren sat up in her chair, fanning at the sweat starting to bead on her forehead and chest. She stood up in an attempt to cool off and a set of arms suddenly jerked her back and picked her up. Norman yelled loudly and Lauren cried out, wriggling out of his arms as he and Andy both started to laugh. 

"Jesus!" Lauren laughed, shoving Norman's shoulder just before his hand took hers and pulled her in for a big, hot and sweaty hug. "Scared the shit out of me!"

"You walked onto the set of a show about zombies, what'd you expect?" Norman teased, still laughing and hitting his hand to Andy's waiting high five. 

"Ha. Ha." She said in playful annoyance, stepping back to take a look at him in all of his Daryl Dixon glory in a pair of slightly baggy brown pants with a hole in the knee and a ratty old sleeveless button up underneath his famous vest, the corner of a red handkerchief peaking out of where it hung from his back pocket. Lauren looked him up and down and couldn't help but bite her lip at the sight of his skin glistening from the heat and his shirt unbuttoned just enough to see a glimpse of his dusting of chest hair.

"Whatcha think?" He asked, holding his arms up for a second and looking down at himself. 

"You look like you've rolled in the dirt." She smiled before looking at the fake blood stain on his shoulder and the latex make up made to look like a bullet wound. She looked back up at his face and the dark rings underneath his eyes, his face paler than she knew it was. "And like you might have really pissed someone off." Lauren winked. She slowly stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing him slow and deep before she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'm also thinkin' I can't wait to fuck you in that vest."

"You won't have to wait long." He breathed, kissing just behind her ear before looking up. "Greg, I'm done for a while, right?"

Greg turned around and looked at his watch, holding a stack of papers in his hand. 

"Probably a half an hour. Forty five minutes. I'll have someone come and grab you." He answered as he checked his phone and looked up, smiling at Lauren and offering his hand. "Hi."

"Hey," Lauren returned, shaking his hand. "Greg, right?"

"You're correct. Lauren?" 

"You've got two of them around here today." She joked, loving the feel of Norman's hand holding warmly at the small of her back. 

"I'm starvin', man. I'm gonna go head to the tent and grab something. Send someone when you need me." Norman added, pointing behind them toward the trailers. 

"You got it."

"Come on." He said quietly, pinching her ass and taking her hand in his, leading her to his trailer. He opened the door and she climbed back up the metal stairs, taking a good look around the main room. Boxes of fan mail and gifts sitting on the floor and counters and random drawings and letters were hung up on the walls, his dedication to his fans obvious and heartwarming. 

"I try to keep all of it here so I don't lose any of it." He said, watching as she picked up a stuffed version of his character. "That one came from Tokyo, I think."

Lauren smiled and set it down on the counter next to the clear bubble of a silicone breast implant, raising her eyebrow as she picked it up and smirked at him. 

"I think you're one short if you're wanting a set of your own." She joked. Norman gave a silent laugh and walked up to her, taking it from her hand and setting it down. 

"Why would I need my own if I have yours, huh?" He took the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it to expose her breasts, moving the cup of her bra and sliding his hand across her nipple before unhooking it.

"Mm. That's a good question." 

Lauren stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed him hard, Norman's hands sliding up her sides and taking her shirt off. Norman shrugged his shoulders to take off his vest before Lauren stopped him, pulling it back on straight and looked at him. 

"No, keep it on." She said smoothly. "I like it." 

"That right?" Norman said with Daryl's southern accent, his voice deep and gritty. 

"Oh my fucking god, yes." Lauren said, her words coming out in a harsh, desperate breath, moving her hands between them and rubbing along her soaking pussy from outside of her shorts. 

Norman quickly pulled at Lauren's shorts and she stepped out of them just before he picked her up, their lips meeting for a hard, desperate kiss. He carried her down a short hallway and past an embarrassingly small bathroom and dropped her on the bed, pulling hard at his belt and freeing his cock from his boxers. 

Lauren sat up and engulfed him, quickly working her mouth up and down and stroking her hand along him. Norman dropped his head back and a fierce groan escaped him, the muscles of his stomach flexing under her fingertips. She moved her hand to his ass and held on, bringing her other hand between her legs to tease herself. Norman moaned again and looked down at her, his eyes hungry and full of lust when she smiled up at him and pulled away. 

"Get back there." He smirked, keeping Daryl's accent going for her and pointing toward the headboard. Lauren did as he asked and watched him come up to her, his hands reaching for her thighs and slipped her panties off of her. "Fuck. Look at that..." He mused, licking his lips at the sight of her wet pussy ready and eager to feel his mouth. 

Lauren watched him dip his face between her legs and whimpered when his tongue found her clit, slick and warm fluid leaking from inside of her at just his touch. Norman moved his hand smoothly along her stomach and down to hold her thigh, gruff sounds escaping from deep in his throat as he sucked and teased her, driving her thoughts into a tailspin. 

"Holy shit." She breathed, jutting her hips into his mouth. 

"Fuck, you taste good." Norman said, pushing his fingers inside of her. 

"Come here." 

He picked himself up and centered himself between Lauren's legs, wasting no time in pushing his cock deep inside of her, both of them hissing at the feel of the other. Norman started slowly and worked his way to a heavenly pace, his hips moving like waves into hers as he repeatedly buried himself deep and hit her begging patch of nerves. Heat swept up into Lauren's chest and she struggled to keep control over her volume, moving her hands smoothly along his lean arms and up to hold either side of his neck. 

"Christ, you're fucking tight." Norman breathed, sweat starting to slowly roll down the sides of his face. 

"Mm, 'cause you're so fucking big and I love it." Lauren said weakly, swiping his hair out of the way to look at his face. "God, you look half dead." She said, laughing lightly just as he started to pump even harder, his breath heavy and labored. 

"Convincing, huh?"

"Mm, god yes." She whimpered, pulling him down to kiss him. Norman backed away from her and bit his lip, pulling out of her and getting up to stand at the edge of the bed. He grabbed for Lauren's hand and she joined him, turning around on her knees and bending over. He teased her slick entrance with his tip and hurriedly thrust back inside of her, stretching her as he pushed even deeper. Lauren turned to look at him and reached for his hand, holding it and lacing their fingers together while his other held tight to her hip. 

"God damn, babe." Norman said, his voice tight and restrained as he started to fuck even harder behind her. 

"Shit, Nor-" Lauren struggled to say, the air in her lungs feeling stuck in place when he hit her G-spot. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come." He growled, letting go of her hand and moving his to press his fingers in to her clit. 

"Oh my go-" Lauren moaned into the bed sheets, her slick fluid dripping out of her and all over Norman's cock still fucking her into oblivion. "Norma- I- Oh my fucking god!" She cried out just as he thrust into her one last time. 

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Norman said, out of breath as he pulled out of her spent and tingling core, bending over and running his tongue along her lips and sucking on her clit. 

"Oh fuck-" She whimpered, her body trembling and weak before he turned her over and got on top of her, holding his arms on either side of her head. Norman pressed his lips to hers and they shared a deep, long kiss, their tongues tasting one another and the hint of their orgasms on his lips. Lauren broke away from him and looked up and into his painfully beautiful eyes, sweeping her hands through his sweat damp hair and giving him a warm smile. A light laugh escaped from her at the feel of his cock tickling her side while he kissed her neck and she tucked him back into his pants, looking back up at him before she spoke.

"I want to stay." She said softly. 

"We don't mind you hangin' around, stay all day if you want."

"No, I meant, with you. I want to stay with you." 

Norman's eyes never left hers and he kissed her again, this time deeper yet somehow softer, saying everything he might be too hesitant to say just yet. 

"You're all mine, now."

"Good."


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey guys." A voice said smoothly behind Lauren and Norman as they stood under another white tent closer to the woods, his arm draped lazily around her shoulders. Night had fallen several hours before as Lauren watched quietly while Norman and the other cast members played out their scenes, each of them taking a few minutes to introduce themselves and make her feel welcome, like she'd belonged all along.

"Hey man." Norman returned, turning to look behind them at the man who now stood to Lauren's left. "Steve, this is my girl Lauren."

Lauren blushed and looked away, a foolish grin spreading across her face before Norman nudged her. 

"It's good to meet you." She said, offering her hand to him. "I think you were in Vegas over the weekend, right?"

"Yeah, actually. Is that where you guys met?"

"On the elevator down to the casino, yeah." Norman answered. 

"Are you from around here?"

"No, I live in Vegas. I was actually the one that organized the move from the convention center to MGM."

"Oh, nice. Yeah, all of that was pretty nuts. I don't think I've ever seen a place have THAT many people inside at once.... SDCC not included."

"Well, I don't know what SDCC is, but I'm fairly certain we broke a company record at the number of bodies we had in those event spaces." Lauren laughed, trying to stay still despite the wave of goose bumps sweeping over her when Norman moved his hand up and down her spine. A moment later Steve's name was called out from somewhere on the set and he turned to look over at the person waving toward him, waving back. 

"It's great to meet you. Hope you stick around for a while." 

"Thanks. " Lauren said warmly, turning to wrap her arms around the man she loved. 

"Alright..." Norman said, looking down at her. "I'm done for the night. You ready to head outta here?" 

"Let's do it." She said softly as Norman turned them around back toward his trailer. 

It took him no time to change out of Daryl's outfit and back into his own clothes as Lauren watched him, perched on the small kitchen counter with one leg folded underneath her and the other swinging lazily from side to side. Norman stuck a cigarette between his lips and lit it quickly, thick puffs of smoke pouring out of his nostrils before he slid his sunglasses on and looked over at her. 

"Ready?" He asked casually, pulling on a backpack and grabbing his helmet, raising his eyebrows and smiling at her. Lauren hopped down and slipped her purse across her body, pulling out the keys to his Jeep when his hand fell to the small of her back and led her to the door. She turned toward the makeshift parking lot and waved to the group of cast members standing a few yards away, waiting for Norman to lock his door. He joined her a moment later and fixed the strap on his backpack, ribbons of smoke drifting up from his lit cigarette. 

"So... we can do this one of two ways." He said with his lips still hanging onto his cigarette. 

"Do what?" She asked, lost at his lack of context. 

"Get outta here. You wanna go on my bike? Or we can drive separate."

"What time do you have to be back tomorrow?"

"Nine. We don't shoot until eleven, but I gotta be here early for make up."

"Then I'll definitely just ride with you and come back in the morning. I want to see you get all dolled up." Lauren joked, pinching his ribs playfully when he pulled her into his body. "Question for you."

"Hm?"

"One of these days when you're busy here on set, would it be okay if I take your Jeep up to Atlanta?"

"Going up to see your parents?"

"Yeah, my mom especially... I talked to her the other day and... I just really want to see her." Lauren said, a sharp pang shaking deep in her stomach as she thought of how much she missed her. 

"What makes you think I want to be working when you see 'em?"

Lauren reared her head back in surprise and raised an eyebrow at him, holding her hands on his forearms while he still held her against him, his hands resting easily at the sides of her waist. 

"You want to meet my parents." She said in a half question, half statement. 

"Why not? You don't want me to meet 'em?"

"That's not it at all." Lauren laughed, moving her hands up along his arms and up to hold at the sides of his neck. "I just didn't think you'd be ready for that so soon."

"Nothing is too soon with you." He said quietly, leaning in for a deep, sweet kiss. Lauren nearly melted into a puddle right there in front of his trailer as she kissed him back. The crowd of his cast mates whooped and hollered at them and Norman laughed into their kiss, swatting back at them before he broke away from her and bent down, wrapping his arm around her hips and hiking her body to bend over his shoulder. 

"Norman, what the hell are yo-" Lauren laughed, slapping his ass as his friends behind them laughed and yelled after them while he carried her toward the parking area. Norman slapped her ass back and laughed as Lauren tried and failed to wriggle her way out of his hold. 

He finally dropped her down onto her feet next to his bike and pulled off his backpack, handing it to her before putting his helmet on her head. 

"No helmet for you?"

"No, I'll be fine. You take it."

"That's safe."

"Well don't jinx it." He joked, giving her ass a cute little pat just before he sat down on his bike and handed her his sunglasses.

"Are there usually fans still around up at the gates when you leave this late?" She asked, thankful they'd had some time late in the afternoon to take a nap between takes. Norman started his bike with a fierce kick start and the engine roared to life, it's sexy rumble stirring Lauren just enough to get her good and wet.

"A few straglers, usually. But nothing like the mobs in the morning. This morning there weren't any here because we got here so damn early. But tomorrow'll be a different story."

"Duly noted." She said, wrapping her arms tight around him just before the bike moved forward. 

"I'll probably stop for a few minutes if anyone's waiting and say 'hi' if that's alright."

"Of course it is." Lauren said, hugging him a little tighter and moving one of her hands to move along the inside of his thigh. Norman slowed down and pulled over and sat for a moment and Lauren leaned back to watch him carefully, her brow furrowing as she tried to think of why he'd stopped. He finally got up and stood at her side for a moment, taking her hands in his and crouching down in front of her, turning her to face him. 

"I'm gonna tell you something and I want you to be totally serious with me."

"Of course, yeah." She returned, taking a moment to pull his helmet off. 

"You said you wanted to stay."

"And I do."

"I'm gonna tell you now that this, me and you, is gonna come with some shit. Some of it I can't control or stop... I'll step in when I can because I REALLY care about you, but... some of these fans are relentlessly protective of me."

"I would never-"

"I know that." He said, his eyes desperate for her to understand. "But they don't. And some of 'em don't care, either. Last serious girlfriend I had couldn't deal with it because it's just always there. There's always shit flying around online. People follow me around town, they're always taking pictures or video or come up to me when I'm out doing anything - and I can't just ignore them... I refuse to. Those people have given me so much. "

Norman laid his head on her knee, still holding her hands and Lauren brought one of her hands to comb through his dark hair and held it at the back of his neck. She knew it wouldn't be easier from here. It wasn't a surprise that someone of his notoriety would have such a protective following - and she couldn't blame them. But it wouldn't push her away in the slightest. Whatever it was anyone could throw her direction was something she would be more than willing to withstand if that meant she could be with him.

Lauren lifted his head to look at her and leaned down to kiss his cheek, smiling at him before she finally spoke. 

"I would never get in the way of you seeing your fans. I saw you in Vegas. I know they love you. And I understand with that comes outliers that get protective over you... but if you think a bunch of people I don't know can throw enough shit at me to chase me away from you that easily, you're sorely mistaken."

Norman looked up at her and a cute smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Still on his knees and between her legs, he held his arms along her thighs and let his hands lazily hang on to her shorts right above her ass. He tucked one of his hands into her shorts and brought the other to the side of her neck, pulling her down to kiss her. 

"Good." He said simply. "'Cause when they ask, I won't hesitate to tell 'em you're my girl." 

Lauren closed her eyes and let her forehead rest against his, swallowing hard at the tight knot forming in the back of her throat. 

"How has this happened so fast?" She asked in a whisper. 

"Good question." Norman returned before he stood up, holding her hands again. "But I'm not about to overthink it."

"I'm not either. Not that I'd change my mind if I did."

"Nah, me either. You're stuck with me." He said as he let out a light laugh and lifted his leg back over the seat. 

"Good." Lauren teased, pinching his ass just before he plopped down in front of her. He turned around and kissed her quickly and revved the bike's engine again as Lauren wrapped her arms tightly around him. He took off down the road at an almost frightening speed and around the corners, Lauren's voice leaving her in excited screams at the exhilarating feel of the wind rushing across her bare arms and legs. 

Norman slowed down as he rounded the curve back to the main road and just as expected, a small group of fans stood at the gates with security. Norman pulled up to the fences and the security guards waved, opening the gates for him before he came to a stop when people called his name. 

"Hey, guys!" Norman said excitedly to the handful of people holding their phones up and pointed at the two of them seated on his bike. 

He got up from his bike, his hand squeezing Lauren's thigh as he looked at her and smiled, taking a few steps from his bike and busying himself with the fans begging for his attention. Lauren sat and watched, a wide smile spread across her face behind the helmet she still wore as she patiently waited. 

"Are you with him?" One of the women standing to Lauren's left asked, holding a magazine with a handsome picture of Norman on the cover. 

"Uh, yeah." She said nervously, slipping off his helmet. "Lauren." She added, offering her hand. 

"Gina. How'd you get on the set?"Gina asked, shaking her hand.

"VIP access." Norman answered for her as the other fans slowly walked toward their cars, all of them looking back over their shoulders to watch him. 

"How does one get to VIP status?" Gina laughed as Norman took the magazine from her and signed it with his own black marker. 

"Giving away all the secrets spoils the fun." Norman joked, rubbing his hands together and sitting down in front of Lauren, resting his elbow on her bare thigh. The woman looked carefully from Norman to Lauren and back, nodding her head. 

"Well, maybe I've got some research to do, then." She laughed, giving Lauren an odd look. 

"We gotta head outta here, though, today's been a long one." 

"Yeah, I heard from some of the others that were here earlier that they didn't see the cast come in and they got here at like six this morning." 

"Early day, late night." 

"We owe you a giant thanks for sticking around and saying 'hi' to us anyway."

"Oh yeah, yeah, it's cool. You guys are so welcome." Norman returned as he took the magazine from her hand and signed it.

"Thank you so much, really. Drive safe, okay?"

"Yeah, you too. Have good night!" 

Lauren pulled on Norman's helmet again and he started his bike, waving to the woman who she couldn't help but get a strange vibe from. She'd been nice enough but the looks she'd gotten from her nearly made her skin crawl, a sinking realization of what was to come for her- if not worse. She swallowed hard and focused on the feel of him wrapped in her arms, knowing that the love she felt for him and the warmth he brought to her life would make every hard moment worthwhile. Lauren squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears fall, wondering to herself if he would want her to stay for good. 

Las Vegas had given her the career she'd always wanted, one she'd worked tirelessly for in college and grad school. It was challenging and interesting and gave her the opportunity to be a leader like she'd always wanted to be. Meeting incredible new people had been an added bonus. And meeting Norman had been the best one. But even with all of the good things that Vegas had given her career, it hadn't helped her in the slightest when help was what she needed the most. Las Vegas had only made matters worse when Daniel had done such a bang up job in making her feel like she was completely worthless.

But Norman had changed that somehow and Lauren could't even describe why. She'd never subscribed to the idea of there being one person everyone was meant to be with, but now with Norman being a part of her life, it was a little easier to believe. Being with him had breathed a sense of new life into the shit storm Lauren had been living and she couldn't begin to put words to how much he had changed who she was. And to think he didn't even realize it only made her love him even more. She moved her hands smoothly along his chest and stomach, Norman's hand holding warmly to one of them before turning onto the road toward his house. 

"Man, I'm wiped." Norman said after he cut the engine, picking himself up off of his bike and waiting for Lauren to do the same. 

"That was a hell of a long day." She said, handing him his helmet and brushing her hair back.

"I can take that." He added, pointing to his backpack.

"No, it's okay, it's not heavy." 

"Sure?"

Lauren nodded and Norman took her hand to pull her into his body. He hugged her tight and kissed behind her ear before he backed away a step, bending down like he had on set and wrapping his arms around her thighs to pick her up over his shoulder. 

"Oh my g- Norman! What the hell?" Lauren laughed as Norman walked toward the stairs and quickly opened the door. He kissed her hip and gave her ass a good slap, closing the door behind him before she dropped his bag behind them and he carried her upstairs, letting her fall into bed. 

"You're somethin' else." She said smoothly as he held himself above her. Norman said nothing in return, choosing instead to kiss her before he collapsed next to her and rolled onto his back. 

"Yeah, I could say the same thing." Norman returned, lazily pinching along her side as he kicked off his boots. 

"Do you really want to meet my parents?" Lauren asked, rolling onto her stomach and leaning up on her elbows. Norman looked over at her and brought one of his hands to hold her cheek, his thumb moving easily over her skin. 

"Yeah, I do. If you're okay with it."

"I would love that... neither of them ever really liked Daniel. And for good reason it turns out... Such a mistake. The whole time. That whole relationship."

"I can't believe someone would ever do something like that to someone... especially you."

Lauren bit hard at her bottom lip and fought back the sting of tears, wishing it were possible to completely forget such a significant part of her life that she'd wasted for someone who never loved her the way she knew she deserved. She pulled herself to sit up on her knees and covered her face, fighting the struggle to hold in the tears that so easily came to her. 

"I wish I could have met you before all that bullshit... Before Vegas. Before Daniel..." Lauren said, giving up the fight and just letting them fall. Norman sat up and held his hand in the curve of her neck, bringing her close to press his forehead to hers. 

"I do, too."

Lauren looked up at him and he wiped away the tears still pouring down her cheeks, nervous claws sinking into her gut as she weighed the pros and cons of telling him exactly how he made her feel. Three simple words that held far more meaning with him than they ever had with anyone else. Three simple words that could change everything. 

"Norman..."

Norman waited, his eyes locked on hers and searching for the very thing she was about to tell him.

"Norman, I-"

"Lauren, I love you." 

The words came from his lips so softly and easily, it was like he'd said them to her a million times before. Lauren couldn't look away from him, even more tears slipping down her cheeks before she crawled into his arms and kissed him. 

"I love you." She breathed, breaking away from his kiss, their foreheads gently pressed to one another's. 

Norman's arms held her tight and he pulled their bodies toward the headboard, their clothes coming off just as easily as their lips moved in waves together. Lauren moved her hands along the lean muscles of his arms as he held himself above her and brought himself between her legs, one of his hands making it's way between them and pressing into her clit before he eased all of his cock inside of her. Norman looked down into her eyes and slowly started to move in and out of her, every inch of him filling her to the kind of completion no one had ever made her feel before. 

The two of them moved together for what felt like a lifetime and into the early hours of the morning, their skin tingling and glistening as their orgasms arced and flowed together, both of them refusing to look away from the other for a single second. Lauren held one of her arms around his neck while the other wrapped around him just under his arm, both of Norman's resting on either side of her while they breathed heavy reminders that they loved one another. 

"God, Lauren, I can't last much longer..." Norman breathed, kissing along Lauren's neck. 

"Come inside me, Norman." She returned, tightening herself around him and feeling herself start to quiver as she almost immediately came. 

"Jesus, babe, I love that." He said, his words weak as he moaned into her skin, one of his hands reaching between them to move along her soaking lips, feeling himself move in and out of her. A moment later, Norman's body grew hard and taught under Lauren's fingertips and he thrust deep inside of her, staying still as he spilled his orgasm inside her soaking, convulsing walls. 

He held himself above her for a moment and kissed her, his lips hungry yet gentle with hers before he pulled out of her and laid down next to her, catching his breath. Lauren curled up next to him and held her hand on his stomach, basking in the feel of knowing he loved her back.


	27. Chapter 27

Lauren woke up early the next morning just before the sun came up, the sky through the window a beautiful purple as dawn slowly passed by and the sun started to rise. She laid there quietly and just enjoyed the morning, her thoughts drifting in no particular direction while Norman slept easily behind her, his arm draped around her waist and his head tucked into the curve of her neck. Lauren turned over carefully to face him and nestled into his body, closing her eyes and holding her hand easily at the side of his chest. 

"Morning." He said suddenly, his voice quiet and soft and muffled by her hair. 

"Mm, hi." 

"Sleep good?"

"Dead to the world I think."

Norman gave a soft, quiet laugh and Lauren looked up at him, smiling as he kissed her.

"What about you?"

"Even deader." Lauren moved her hand along his side, taking a moment to take in the perfection of this moment, memorizing every last little detail of his body against hers. 

"Norman?"

"Hm?"

"If I... If I end up taking the remote thing at work-"

"I really want you to stay."

"Yeah?"

"And I don't just mean here."

"...I know you travel a lot."

"Would you wanna go with me?"

"I would love to." 

"Good."

"One more question... when might you be able to have some time to go up to Atlanta?"

"Uh, well, today's a short day, we shoot from eleven to five, so we can do dinner up there if you want. Tomorrow I'm done at seven but Saturday and Sunday I'll be there long hours again like yesterday." Norman answered as Lauren held his cheek in her hand and kissed him again. 

"I'll call her and have her clear their busy schedule of repainting the bathroom or playing tennis or whatever it is they do, I'd really like to see them tonight." She joked. 

"Just for me?"

"Just for you." Lauren smiled, biting at her bottom lip while Norman got up and brought himself to hover over her. Norman dipped his head down to kiss along her collarbone and down her between her breasts, his lips lighting her skin on fire. "Hey... Hey hold on."

"Mm, what?"

"I meant what I said... last night." Lauren said, holding her hands on both of his muscular arms. "Norman, I'm in love you... like... the mushy, can't-get-enough-of-you, embarrassingly cute kind... I've never experienced this before." 

She brought one of her hands up to hold his cheek again and smiled foolishly at him, a nervous laugh escaping her as tears fell from the corners of her eyes. He smiled back and wiped her tears away, kissing her for the millionth time and sweeping her hair out of her face. 

"I love you, too." He said smoothly, Lauren opening her legs for him and sucking in a breath as he eased his cock inside of her. "And fuck, do I love this pussy of yours."

"Mm, let's get this day started off with a bang, then." Lauren laughed just as Norman started to thrust his hips faster into hers. 

"God, I fuckin' love when you do that." He grunted when she tightened herself around him. 

"Yeah?" Lauren whimpered, already coating him with her slick fluid. 

"Fuck, yeah, babe, look at that-" He moaned, yanking the blankets off of them, the light from the window showing his cock shining as he pumped into her. 

"God, I love your fucking cock, baby..." Lauren breathed, taking one of her nipples between her fingers and tugging on it. 

Norman immediately fucked her harder, his voice leaving him in short grunts as he took the backs of her knees in his hands and pushed them toward her chest. Lauren whimpered and moaned as heat swept through her body, goose bumps moving in waves across her skin at the feel of every inch of him filling her. 

"Jesus Norma-" Lauren struggled to say, reaching between them and rubbing her clit. "Holy shit, baby I-"

Norman pulled out of her suddenly and brought his mouth down to her clit, sucking and teasing her before moving his tongue along her soaking pussy. The sounds of his mouth sucking and slurping up her juices only made her come even harder and she grabbed for handfuls of his hair. 

"God, babe, you taste so fucking good." Norman said, his voice a low growl in his throat. 

"I need you back inside me, Norman." Lauren begged, pulling him up to kiss him hard, her tongue moving in quick swirls in his mouth as she tasted herself. He reached between them to bring his tip back to press at her entrance before she stopped him, pushing him to lay on his back and climbing on top of him. Lauren bit hard at her lower lip as she buried him deep inside of her, wasting no time in rolling her hips on top of him and bringing his hands up to hold her breasts. 

Norman tugged on her nipples and moved his hands to hold onto her hips, his own starting to thrust up into hers and earning him wanting moans that grew in volume the more he moved. 

"Oh my fuc- you are so fucking big, babe-" Lauren breathed, her chest flushed bright red while her come leaked all over Norman's cock and coated his thighs. 

"Mm, you take me like a fuckin' champ, girl."

"God, I love you."

"Fuck, I love you, too, babe."

"I'm so close, Norman, oh my god."

"Holy shit, Lau-" Norman said, his voice strained. Lauren leaned down on top of him and he brought his knees up behind her, bouncing her on top of him. 

"Make me feel it, Norman." She moaned, tightening herself around him. 

"Oh my god, fuck-"

"Come on, baby-"

"God damn..."

"Give me all of it." Lauren begged, coming all over him again and collapsing into his arms, Norman's fingers teasing her clit, sending waves of electricity through her like shockwaves. He buried himself deep inside of her and lazily wrapped his arms around her, taking a moment to catch his breath before he slowly pulled out of her. 

Lauren picked herself up and turned toward his cock, wrapping her lips around him and moaning into the taste of their orgasms. She stroked along with her mouth, moving her tongue in teasing pulses and twirling it around his tip while Norman grabbed for the back of her head. 

"Come here." Norman said, his hand holding at the side of her neck and pulling her lips to his.

"Mm, I don't think I'll ever get sick of saying that."

"Sayin' what?"

"I love you." 

"I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearin' it." 

"And I don't think anyone has ever fucked me like you do." Lauren smiled, kissing along his collar bone, making sure to stop and nibble on the tiny black 'X' on his shoulder. 

"We make one hell of a team. You know what I mean?" 

"Mm, I certainly do."

Norman moved his thumb along the outside of her arm and kissed her deeply, the whiskers of his goatee tickling her chin and above her lips, earning him a cute giggle. 

"Think we outta hit the shower." He said smoothly in her ear and kissing along her temple. "Take you back to set so I can show you off a little bit more."

"Show me off a little bit, huh?"

"Oh yeah, sweetheart. Then we can ride up to Atlanta and you can do the same."

"My parents are going to fucking love you." Lauren laughed. 

"You think so?"

"I know so." She smiled, her eyes glued to his before she continued. "They're going to see how unbelievably happy you make me... And not only that, but they'll know, probably immediately, that I'm in love with you... I'm totally different with you than I was with Daniel. They'll see that. That alone will make them love you, too."

"Anything I should know about them before we do this?"

"No, not really. They're kinda goofy- at least to me, anyway."

"Yeah?"

"Ha, yeah. We joke around a lot when we get together. My dad and my brother are almost always playing some elaborate prank on one another when we get together for the holidays."

"I can fly with that." Norman laughed with Lauren still laying half way on top of him. "You've got a brother?"

"Mhm, Jackson. Two years older. Works in Los Angeles for Paramount." 

"That would keep him busy." 

"My parents give him so much shit for it. But he loves what he does, so it's worth it to him."

"They give you trouble for it too?"

"All the time... but I'm so happy to finally have time off. Especially with you." 

"Yeah, me too. Can't wait to meet 'em." Norman smiled, picking up the both of them up from where they were in bed and flipping her over on her back, pinning her wrists down softly and hovering over her. 

"Mm. Now get off'a me." Lauren teased, struggling to move her hands from under him. 

"You know you like it."

"That's beside the point." She said, biting her lip. "So unless you're gonna fuck me again, we outta get this show on the road."

"God, I love you." Norman laughed, kissing her and moving along her jaw and down her neck. Lauren laughed with him and playfully wrestled herself out from his grip, pulling his face to her own and kissing him before she pulled herself up and toward the edge of the bed. 

Norman followed her into the bathroom and the two of them showered quickly, helping one another before getting dressed and heading downstairs. Lauren grabbed her phone and took a seat on one of the smooth leather barstools, watching as Norman started a small pot of coffee and pulling up her mother's name on her phone, pressing it on the screen and waiting for her to answer, 

"She lives!" 

"Hi mom." 

"Tell me you're coming to see me." 

"Actually, yeah. Very, very soon."

"It's about damn time. We miss you." 

"I know, I know. I miss you, too. Where's dad?"

"Still messing with that stupid drain. He's trying to fix it before the plumber gets here tomorrow. Poor old man's butthurt that I lost faith in him so he's trying to prove himself."

"You're too old to be saying 'butthurt', mom."

"Fair enough." Lauren's mother laughed from over the phone. Norman busied himself with fixing Lauren a cup of coffee and set it on the counter in front of her, leaning against the counter top across from the island she sat at.

"Alright, well, clear your plans for tonight, we can be in Atlanta around..." Lauren looked over at Norman who was mid-sip with his cup held to his lips. 

"Seven to play it safe." He said quietly, taking another drink.

"Seven."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah tonight, we'll be busy the rest of the week and then we leave for New York on Monday."

"Are we meeting the mystery celebrity boyfriend?!" Her mother teased as Lauren laughed at her excitement. She looked over at Norman and smiled, a warm flood of affection sweeping through her while she watched him just be. 

"Yes, you're meeting him."

"I'll get my autograph book ready."

"Stop."

"I'm so happy to see you, honey."

"Yeah, me too." 

"How are you?" Lauren smiled at her mother's ability to easily direct a conversation, missing her more now than just days before, especially now that she was so close to her. 

"I'm good. Really good." She finally answered, watching Norman come around the end of the kitchen island and playfully sit on her lap. 

"You sound good. Happy."

"I am." Lauren said simply, moving her hand along Norman's back and shoulder and smiling again as he leaned in to her nails scratching along his back. 

"You deserve it." Her mother said wistfully, pausing for a long moment before she continued. "So, should I cook?" 

"Let me take everyone out. Some place low key and quiet."

"No, babe, let me." Norman cut in, turning to look back at her. Lauren kissed his cheek and shook her head. 

"No, I want to."

"I'll make a reservation some place."

"Don't make it fancy. I didn't pack any nice clothes."

"Alright, five stars it is."

"Don't be a shit." Lauren laughed.

"Your dad's good friends with the owner of a good sports bar, would that be alright? Maybe I can sweet talk him into holding a good private booth for us?

"If by sweet talk you mean sexual favors, yes." Lauren teased. 

"Glad I'm well hydrated."

"Oh my god." She said under her breath, dropping her head and laughing.

"Just don't tell your dad."

"Your secret is safe with me, I'll call you when we leave here."

"Where's here?"

"We're just outside of Senoia."

"Oh, close. Good, well we'll see you this evening then." 

"See you tonight."

Lauren hung up the phone and took a drink of her coffee, holding her arm behind Norman and her hand resting on his side. 

"Your mom sounds fun."

"She's interesting."

"Can't wait to see where you get it."

Lauren pinched his side playfully and Norman stood up from her lap, turning around and cornering her in her seat with both of his hands planted on the counter. He looked at her and smiled, taking in just how beautiful she was as she met his gaze with the hazel eyes he'd fallen for. Lauren brought her hand up to hold at the back of his neck, the corners of her lips curling upward into a smile Norman could never resist. 

"You're so beautiful." He said quietly, leaning in and kissing behind her ear. 

Lauren turned into his kiss and moaned into him, holding her other hand around his side when he pushed his body against hers. 

"Come on, we need to get going." Lauren said, breaking away from him and hating herself for it. Norman pinched just under her ass and they left the house, locking up and heading back out to the main road on Norman's bike and back toward the set. 

"I didn't show you my favorite stretch 'a road yesterday." Norman said loudly over his shoulder, holding his arm out to signal a turn onto a road she hadn't taken the day before. 

"No, and GPS didn't take me this way."

"Nah, it's kind of a back road. Easier this way too 'cause the crowd doesn't know this way."

"That's good, we're running late anyway." Lauren joked, pinching his side. Norman patted her thigh and held his hand there, the fabric of her shorts waving in the wind and giving him ample opportunity to move his hand up her bare thigh and into her shorts. Lauren laughed and gave his shoulder a playful slap, holding onto him tighter when he giggled in front of her. 

"This is it." He said loudly, squeezing her leg and slowing down a bit. 

"Oh my god." Lauren breathed, taking in the incredible sights in front of them. The road stretched in easy curves among the hills and the wind moved the grass in smooth waves in a small field to their left. Ahead of them a long stretch of it was completely covered in overhanging branches, the sunlight trickling in through the various breaks and casting the road in a lush, bright green. In the sun, the morning was already hot but as Norman drove them through the serenity of his favorite road, the air was cooler in the shade of the trees. 

"This is incredible, Norman." She said, almost breathless, knowing he couldn't hear her. Lauren stretched her arms out to either side and lost herself, the deepest part of her finally letting go of every piece of negativity she'd been holding onto for far longer than she should have. The heartbreak of betrayal from a man who never deserved her, the feeling of inadequacy, of worthlessness when he'd never shown her she was worth an ounce of value. But the biggest to let go of, and certainly the hardest, was the disappointment in herself for allowing any of it to happen. 

Tears of relief spilled down her cheeks and Lauren wrapped her arms tight around the man who had shown her what life was supposed to feel like. Completely speechless at the renewed freedom she hadn't felt in who knew how many years, she jostled Norman's attention and finally spoke up.

"Norman, pull over." She said, desperate to get out of her helmet and hold him. 

"You oka-"

"Please, baby, just pull over."

Norman slowed down and pulled off of the smooth country road and Lauren quickly pulled herself from behind him. She took off her helmet and let it fall softly into the tall grass, taking a few steps away from his bike while he pulled off his helmet.

"Hey, you alright?" Norman asked, his expression worried. Lauren swept her hair behind her ears and sniffed loudly, walking up to him and bringing her arms warmly around his neck while his held uneasily around her waist.

"Norman..." Lauren said, her voice hardly a whisper as more tears started to fall. 

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.. I..."

"What's-"

"Everything. I just... And you? I really-"

"... I don't get-."

"I know I don't make any sense. I'm sorry." Lauren laughed, wiping her tears from her cheeks. She took a moment to get herself together while Norman watched her, his eyes a brighter blue in the morning sun. "Norman, I don't know what it is about right here, right now. With you, on this road, on your bike... everything I'd been holding onto for so long... all of the bullshit, the feelings of not giving a shit about who I'd let myself become... the disappointment in myself for letting any of it happen. All of it. Gone. Something about being here on this road, being completely free. I don't know, I just... it was overwhelming, and I couldn't-" Lauren said, feeling a tremendous weight fall from her shoulders, resting her head on his chest. 

Norman kissed the top of her head and held her, saying nothing yet saying everything he needed to. A long, comfortable silence passed and he looked down into her eyes, pressing his forehead softly against hers before she finally spoke again. 

"I have you to thank for all of this, Norman..." 

"I'm glad you're here." He said softly. 

"Me too." Lauren smiled at him and hugged him tight, letting a light laugh escape her when she stepped away. "Okay, okay. I know we're late."

"They can suck it up. I'll just tell 'em I had some business to attend to." Norman joked. She laughed and turned him back toward his bike, both of them pulling on their helmets before he sped off again. He pulled into the same grassy parking area from the day before a little bit later just as other cast members were doing the same. All of them waved and said their greetings as Norman took Lauren's hand and walked with her, bringing her to a new trailer that she'd seen yesterday and waiting for her to go inside before following closely behind. 

"Dude, you're late." One of the men inside said casually, taking a slow sip from his coffee cup. 

"Yeah, man, my alarm didn't go off and I had some stuff I had to do." 

"I'm sure you did." The man said, giving Norman a knowing look before smiled over at Lauren. "Kevin." 

"Lauren. Nice to meet you." 

"And you. Norm told me yesterday you'd be around, sorry I didn't get a chance to come say 'hi'."

"Oh, no problem. I don't want to put anyone out at all. I try to stay as invisible as possible."

"Like you could be invisible." Norman winked, plopping down in to one of the chairs in the middle of the trailer. 

"Well, I don't want to be in the way." Lauren blushed, leaning against the counter just a few feet away from him. 

"Eh. Everyone's pretty cool around here anyway. Don't sweat it." Norman said casually, relaxing into his chair. 

Lauren pulled herself up to sit on the counter and crossed her legs, watching carefully as Kevin applied a prosthetic to Norman's shoulder and went about turning it into the incredibly realistic bullet wound from the day before, making sure to copy the photograph of it on the small vanity counter next to him. It took a little over an hour for Kevin to finish on Norman's shoulder before he moved to his face, making him just as pale and sallow as the day before. 

"I think you've got more make up on your face right now than I own." Lauren joked, giving Norman's leg a nudge with her foot. 

"Shut up, fucker." He laughed.

"Takes a lot for this dude." Kevin chimed in. Norman swatted at his arm and the three of them laughed, the door opening cutting them off as the teenager she'd met yesterday named Chandler walked in and gave in to a long yawn. "Alright man, you're done." Kevin said a minute later, giving him room to get up.

Norman and Lauren left a moment later and made their way to Norman's trailer for him to change into his Daryl Dixon persona and Lauren couldn't help but be fascinated with his life. No matter what part of his work she had been watching, she couldn't look away and she couldn't quit smiling. 

"What?" Norman asked, turning around in full costume. 

"Nothing." Lauren smiled, standing by the door while she watched him with a lit cigarette hanging from his lip, zipping up his pants. "You're just really cute." 

"Yeah?" He asked, walking up to her slowly and holding this hands onto either side of her waist, pulling her body into his. 

"Mmhmm." Lauren returned smoothly, bringing her hands up to hold onto his muscular arms. 

"Yeah, well, so are you."


	28. Chapter 28

"Alright, that's it for tonight guys." Greg said, patting Norman's shoulder after reviewing footage from the latest scenes they'd just finished. Lauren sat in his folding chair with her legs crossed, watching casually while the cast and crew worked, soaking in every last detail of his work that she could. Norman had made a point throughout the afternoon to come to her between takes, his touch welcome even in the sweltering heat of summer in Georgia. 

"You ready?" He asked quietly in her ear when he came up behind her and kissed her cheek. 

"Anytime you are." Lauren said, looking up at him and giving him a warm smile. 

Norman held his hand out for her and waved his goodbyes to the rest of the cast and crew, quickly changing out of his costume back in his trailer. 

"You still have the keys to the Jeep, right?" Norman asked after they stepped back out of his trailer and left toward the parking area. 

"Uh, yes." Lauren answered, handing them to him. 

"We can ride separate back to my place first so I can wash this crap off before we leave."

Lauren smiled in return and laced her fingers with his while they walked back to the parking lot, an easy silence falling between them. They came up to Norman's bike and Lauren grabbed her helmet to put it in the back of his Jeep before he hopped on his bike and led her back to his house. It took him no time to jump in the shower and rinse off the fake blood, sharing easy conversation while Lauren sat on the closed toilet seat and watched him. 

"Time is it?" Norman asked as he stepped out of the shower. Lauren bit her lip at the sight of him, checking the slim black wristband on her left wrist. 

"Only five thirty." She said smoothly, watching him walk up to her and bringing her hand to hold at the top of the towel wrapped around his hips. 

"Only five thirty, huh?" Norman returned, his voice deep in his throat and his hands combing through her loose blonde waves. 

"Mm, just enough time for a little snack before we hit the road."

Lauren wasted no time in pulling his towel down to the floor and kissing the damp skin of his stomach. She took all of his cock in her hand and moved down to kiss along all of him, holding her other hand at the back of his thigh before she teased his tip with her lips. 

"Just a little snack, huh?" Norman breathed, watching her as she looked up at him and sucked gently on one of his balls. She broke away from him and gave him a devious smile, slowly stroking him as he got harder and harder in her hand. 

"Mm, my bad. There's nothing little about you." Lauren said, lifting his cock and licking all the way up from his base to his tip and driving him wild. 

"Good fuckin' god..." He struggled to say, his breath leaving him in shaky exhales when she wrapped her lips around him and finally buried him deep in her throat. 

Lauren moved and sucked along him, stroking her hand with her lips and loving him watching her do it. Norman held his hand at the back of her head and quiet moans escaped from his throat, his cock growing harder by the second. Lauren paused for a moment and let her gag reflex tease his tip, the harsh gargle of her throat echoing through the tiled room along with the raspy grunts coming from deep in his belly. 

"Fuck, you taste so good." Lauren whispered, biting her lip when she broke away from him to catch her breath. 

"'Bout to taste a bit better." Norman said from between his teeth. 

"Mm, let me taste it." She begged, moving faster and moaning into the thickness of him, wanting nothing than to taste his come all over her mouth. 

"Oh my go-" He choked, throwing his head back and fucking her mouth, still holding his hand at the back of her head. Lauren opened her throat and let him choke her, holding his ass in one hand and massaging his balls with the other. A second later, Norman's body convulsed in front of her, his warm come coating her mouth when she pulled away from him and offered him her tongue. She moaned into him again and moved smoothly along him, gagging herself on his cock and smiling up at him as she teased his tip on her lips. 

"Swallow it for me, baby." Norman breathed, the muscles in his stomach hard under his damp skin. Lauren swallowed hard and ran her tongue along him, catching every drop of his come she could. "Holy shit, Lauren." 

Lauren stood up, moving her hands up his stomach and chest to hold on his shoulders. Norman brought his hands to hold on either side of her waist, pressing his lips into the warm curve of her neck. 

"You're so fucking good at that." Norman said, his voice low in her ear as he kissed his way to her cheek. "But it's my turn, now."

"Mm, babe I can wait until tonight. We should get going."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna wait." He murmured into her neck, his hands sliding down and tucking into the top of her white shorts. "You got your snack, now I want mine." 

Lauren laughed just as Norman picked up all of her weight and carried her back into his bedroom and set her on a chair in the corner. He quickly pulled her shorts down and brought his hands to hold at the backs of her knees, Lauren's body folded with her knees tucked under her arms mere seconds before his tongue found her clit. 

Norman moved his tongue in quick circles around her clit before working his way down along her slick, swollen lips, bringing one of his hands down to spread her open. Lauren sucked in a shaky breath and whimpered into his movement, her hips slowly rolling along with his mouth. Norman sucked and teased her clit, the hair on his face tickling her skin just before his tongue slipped inside her entrance, moving and twirling while he moaned into her. 

"God, Norma- holy shit." Lauren said, her words full of need. She felt heat rush up from between her legs and flush her chest bright red, her breath catching in her lungs when his tongue plunged inside of her. Norman moved his fingers up to press into her clit, stealing Lauren's ability to think straight when she closed her eyes and jutted her hips into him. She combed her fingers through his hair and tugged on a handful of it, feeling her warm juices nearly gush into his mouth. 

"Shit, I really got you, huh?" Norman mused, slowly pushing his fingers inside of her.

"Fuck yes you do." She breathed, arching her back as he started to fuck her with his fingers. "Oh my fu-"

"God, you're close, I can fucking feel it." 

Lauren let a loud moan escape from her throat just before Norman took her clit between his lips again, sucking and twirling his tongue around her. She grabbed for her hard nipples under her tank top and tugged, bringing herself even closer to the release he was quickly working her into before she couldn't hold it any longer. 

"Shit, Nor-" Lauren's words were cut by a shockwave of pure bliss rocketing through her body, throwing her thoughts to the wayside as she came hard into Norman's mouth. Norman responded only with a wanting moan into her, his tongue still moving wildly inside her soaking pussy as he lapped up every drop he could. 

Lauren grabbed for another handful of Norman's hair and brought him up to kiss her, her tongue immediately making it's way between his lips and tasting her orgasm. Their lips moved in waves together and Norman picked himself up to lean into her body, his bare chest pressed against hers and her legs falling to either side of him. 

"Get your clothes on." Lauren said with a firm whisper when she pulled away from him and kissed his cheek, holding his cheek in one of her hands while the other arm wrapped loosely around his neck. 

"Bossy. I like it." 

"I'm about to get hangry, so you better hurry up." Lauren teased with a wicked grin. 

"Or what?"

"Or I cut you off." She joked, pinching his thigh. 

"Fuck you." Norman laughed, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and pulling her to stand up. 

"Not if you don't get dressed." 

Norman reached behind her to give her ass a warm squeeze and turned toward his closet, pulling out a fresh pair of black jeans and stepping into them. Lauren went to use the restroom while he finished getting himself together, making sure to straighten the loose fitting coral tank top that made her skin look blissfully tan like she used to be in college. 

Lauren washed her hands and paused in front of the mirror, taking a good, hard look at the woman staring back at her and, for the first time in she couldn't remember when, was happy about who she saw. No longer did she see someone who was wounded and broken, but instead someone who was blissfully happy. She finally recognized herself again, the same girl who grew up in love with everything life had afforded her, from her funny, close-knit family to her luck in finding the career path she thrived in. It was a shame it had taken so long for her life to come full circle and for her to finally work past her life with Daniel, but now that she had, everything was finally falling easily into place. 

Smiling easily at herself in the mirror, Lauren took a deep breath and opened the door to see Norman at the the edge of his bed, laying on his back and holding his phone above his face. She stood there and leaned against the door frame and watched him, feeling her chest glow even brighter while he checked his phone. 

"What are you starin' at?" He asked, not looking away from the screen. 

"I'm starin' at you."

Norman strained to lift his head up and gave her a smile before sitting up and holding his hand out to her. Lauren came up to him and sat down on his lap, holding her arm around his shoulders and kissing his temple. 

"You ready?" He asked.

"Are you?"

"Think I can make the cut?"

"Of course you will." 

"Been a while since I've had a girlfriend serious enough to meet parents."

"They're going to love you. I promise." Norman wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, breathing in the light scent of her shampoo and turning to tuck his face into the curve of her neck. 

"It's not too late if all of this is too fast for you."

"No, no, I want this." Norman said pulling away from her enough so that their foreheads pressed lightly to one another. "But, I love you. So... it makes me nervous."

"They're going to love you." Lauren whispered, smiling as she kissed him. 

"All the people I meet and all the interviews and photo shoots I do are nothing compared to this." Norman laughed, backing up and letting his hands drop down to her waist. 

"They'll be equally as crazy as some of those fans you meet all the time." 

"What kinda crazy? Not the 'bite me in the boob' crazy, right?"

"Has that happened?" Lauren asked, laughing and moving one of her hands to hold on his chest right on top of where his tattoo should be. 

"Few months ago, yeah. This lady told me she pretends she's married to me and stuff and at the photo op, she leans over and tries to chomp my nipple. She didn't mean anything by it and she apologized, but security escorted her out."

"That's insanity." 

"It's also the only time that's ever happened. So, I'm glad about that. It was crazy when it actually happened, but it's kinda funny now, you know what I mean?"

Lauren thought to herself and imagined his reaction, laughing before she pulled herself up from his lap. 

"Well, I guess I can't say I blame her. But anyone else tries that and they'll have to deal with me."

"Fuckin' a." Norman laughed, standing up with her. 

"Come on, let's go do this." She smiled, holding her hands around his waist. 

Norman playfully kissed her cheek and pinched her ass before he turned her around and ushered her downstairs, locking the house as they stepped down into the garage.

"Bike or Jeep?" Lauren asked over the garage door opening.

"You wearing' that, we'll take the Jeep. Otherwise you'll get plastered with bug guts. 

"Gross." Lauren laughed, opening the passenger door and climbing in. 

"Where to?" 

"They live just north of downtown in Buckhead and south of the big shopping area on Highway 19. I have no idea where this supposed sports bar is."

"Buckhead?"

"They call it 'fuckhead'." Lauren laughed, crossing her legs as she buckled her seat belt and Norman pulled out of the garage while Lauren put her parents' address into his phone for directions. 

"Haaaa that's awesome. My kinda people." 

"They're some kinda people." She added, shaking her head in amusement. Norman turned onto the road and turned north once they hit the small town of Senoia, heading toward Atlanta and holding her hand in his. 

"How's your face?" Norman asked a while later. Lauren looked over at him and touched the cut across the bridge of her nose carefully, turning to look in the mirror on the sun visor. 

"You tell me." She smirked, pulling out a small black cylinder from her bag and opening it, using the small sponge inside to retouch her cover up. 

"Just as beautiful as the moment I first saw you. How's it feel, though?"

"It's still sore, but it's nothing like it was the other day."

"If I could get my hands on that Chris dude, I wou-"

"Norman... don't waste your time thinking about him." Lauren said, turning to look back over at him. "Please. He's not worth it."

"I just can't wrap my head around how anyone would wanna hurt you..."

"It's too late for that." Lauren added quietly, taking his hand again. "I'm glad it didn't end up being so much worse... Which I owe you so much for. I don't think it would have ended the way it did if you hadn't have been there. I really can't thank you enough."

"You don't need to."

"Yeah, Norman, I do." She said, tears starting to burn at the backs of her eyes. "He could have killed me. If you hadn't have been there to help get security up there, I would be dea-" 

"Sweetheart, stop." Norman reached back over and brought his hand to hold warmly around the back of her neck, his thumb moving slowly under her hair. 

"I just don't understand..." Lauren couldn't hold the tears back any longer, letting them slip silently down her cheeks despite the comfort of feeling Norman's hand move smoothly from one shoulder to the other across her back. "I hardly knew him. We'd never had any problems before... I made that list for Keith so that maybe I could help him keep his job. Not make him lose it."

Norman brought his hand down to hold hers and laced their fingers together, the warmth of his touch comforting in every way that mattered. A calm silence fell between the two of them as he drove north and passed the airport, giving Lauren the chance to calm herself before her parents could see she'd been so upset, despite the fact that she knew they would already somehow know.

"I wanna be honest about something." Norman said quietly, looking straight ahead at the skyline of Atlanta ahead of them. Lauren said nothing in return and instead waited for Norman to continue, a twinge of worry twisting in her gut the longer he made her wait. She sat and thought of all the things they would have to overcome ahead of them, wondering if maybe he was thinking of the same thing... and hoping those things wouldn't matter. Lauren swallowed hard and continued to wait, her nerves getting the better of her as she fidgeted with the hem of her tank top and felt the hand he still held start to sweat. 

"I loved you way sooner than when I told you." He finally said, taking an exit toward Buckhead and gently squeezing her hand. Lauren snapped her head to look over at him, her heart skipping a beat and a fresh sheen of tears pooling in her eyes. 

"What?"

"The morning after you, me and Sean. We were in the shower and you were telling me about your ex. And all I could do was think about how much I wished it could have been me in his place. Treating you right. Giving you the life you deserved... broke my heart that it couldn't have happened sooner, you and me. It makes me so furious what he did to you. Such a sweet, beautiful girl. So smart. Successful. Wicked in bed. I couldn't believe how anyone could abuse the privilege of being lucky enough to have you like that... I knew right then and there, standing in that shower. Man, I was in love with you."

The tears that had been threatening to fall down her cheeks instantly poured and Lauren's shoulders slumped down when she dropped her head, holding her face with her free hand. She squeezed Norman's hand in her other and held onto him tight, completely overwhelmed with the words she'd just heard him speak. 

"Oh my god..." Lauren cried, her eyes squeezed shut and tears falling between her fingers.

"I want you to meet my kid." He said a moment later, his words sure and matter-of-fact. Lauren looked over at him and smiled, her eyes still full of tears of the best kind. 

"You do?"

"Fuckin' a, I do. He's gonna love you." He said simply, pulling into her parents' driveway and putting the car in park. Lauren did her best to wipe at her face and huffed a laugh, playfully irritated that he'd had to tell her this right before they met with her parents. 

"You had to tell me that right before we pull up to their house, didn't you?" She laughed, fanning her eyes and looking in the mirror again, checking to see if her eyes were as puffy as they felt. Norman got out of the car and Lauren followed him, meeting him at the front of his car when he hugged her tight to him. 

"I didn't know you'd cry." He said quietly in her ear. Lauren held her arms around him and rest her head on his chest, slowly moving her hands up and down his back. After a long moment, Lauren looked back up at him and kissed him, feeling her skin flush bright red and growing warmer by the second. 

"I knew the moment I woke up with you that morning." She said softly, moving one of her hands up to hold at the back of his neck. "It wasn't any one particular thing that did it. You were just... you. Different than anyone else. But most of all, you gave a shit. No one else I've been with ever has." Norman kissed her again and she lost herself, completely forgetting where they were or what they were doing. Lauren broke away from him, still moving her nails lightly across his back. "I've never been smitten with anyone. At least until you came along. Funny and relaxed and effortlessly cool... and so fucking handsome. I just can't get a grip. And I love every minute of it."

Lauren kissed him again and stepped back, straightening her bag across her body before stepping toward the door. 

"Come on. Let's do this. I'm starving." She said, holding her hand out for him. Norman took her hand and followed her to the front door of her parent's stately home, both of them nervous and excited at what the evening might bring.


	29. Chapter 29

Before she could even hit the door bell, the heavy black door opened and Lauren's mother stood in the doorway, her straight hair the same natural blonde as Lauren's and her bangs pinned up and out of her face. 

"Yes ma'am, I'm here to spread the word of our good Lord and Savior Jesus Chr-"

"Oh shut up and come inside." She said, giving Lauren and Norman a playfully annoyed look and opening the door, quickly pulling Lauren in for a tight, motherly hug that nearly took her breath away

"Hi, honey." Her mother whispered, kissing her cheek and letting her go before taking a close look at Lauren's nose. "And what the hell happened here?" 

"A story for later. I promise I'll tell you. I'm just hungry."

"Rex, get down here." Lauren's mother shouted up toward the second floor balcony. 

"Mom, this is Norman." Lauren said easily as her mother walked up to them and gave him a warm smile. 

"Honey, I know exactly who this is." She teased, giving Lauren a wink and holding warmly onto her arm. 

"Norman, this is my mom Sara."

"Hi, Sara, it's good to meet you." He said sweetly, offering his hand to her. 

"Oh god, no, honey, come here." Sara said warmly, stepping up to him and giving him a big hug. "It's so nice to have you." 

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for having me." Norman returned as he hugged her back, giving Lauren a wink from over Sara's shoulder.

"Anyone who makes her as happy as she sounded on the phone is always welcome here." Sara said as the two separated and Norman returned to Lauren's side. "Just as long as you're giving her a hard time for me." 

"The prodigal daughter returns!" Lauren's father's voice boomed from the stairs as he messed his fingers through his damp, salt and pepper hair. 

"Good god." Lauren said under her breath as she blushed. 

"You must be the one wrapped around her finger." He said, walking up to Norman and offering him a strong, welcoming handshake. 

"Jesus Christ." Lauren breathed, shaking her head. 

"Yes sir, I am." Norman said as he laughed.

"Norman, this is my dad, Rex." 

"Good to meet you, Rex."

"Likewise." Rex smiled, letting go of Norman's hand and patting warmly on his shoulder. "So you guys film down in Senoia, don't you? I don't really watch the show, but I hear all kinds of good things."

"Yeah, yeah, I've got a place out in the country down there real close to set."

"Those hills down there are somethin' else." 

"Oh yeah, I've actually been takin' Lauren out on my bike to and from work to show her the countryside. It's awesome down there, especially with weather like we've had today."

"Lauren on a motorcycle?" Sara chimed in. "For some reason, I have trouble imagining what that looks like."

"That's not rude at all." Lauren griped, leaning into Norman's shoulder, his hand resting at the small of her back. 

"She looks good on it. Took to it like a pro."

"Of course she would." 

"Can we go eat?" Lauren interrupted. 

"I second that." Rex said, pointing his finger up as if he were making a clever point.

"Work up an appetite sitting on the bathroom floor cussing at that drain?" Sara teased, grabbing her purse from the plush cream colored couch behind her. 

"You know, it's hard work." 

"Well, we'll see just how hard you worked when the plumber comes in and tells me how bad you screwed it up." Sara said, laughing and ushering everyone into the kitchen and through the door into the garage. 

The four of them loaded themselves into a dark blue SUV and the easy conversation started, the complete lack of any awkward silences a total relief as Lauren listened to the man she loved and her parents get along like they'd known each other for far longer than they had. 

"So, Lauren, I'll have you know, your old man was the one to sweet talk his friend at the bar to get us in the back door."

"Did you at least buy him a drink first?" Lauren asked, scooting closer to Norman and taking his hand in hers. Everyone laughed just as Rex pulled into the restaurant's parking lot and parked at the side of the building before they poured out of the car and headed toward the back. The back door opened and Rex waved to the man that greeted them, welcoming them into the back of the restaurant and into a corner booth in the back of the main dining room. 

Lauren and the rest of them slid into the private booth and the evening passed them by, their conversation natural and full of the kind of inappropriate humor Lauren could always expect from her parents. She couldn't quite absorb the kind of peace she felt as the evening moved forward, watching three of the four people she loved most in the world get along just as well as she knew they would. The more the three of them shared with one another the harder it was for her to keep herself together, swallowing hard at each tightening knot that formed in her throat until it was nearly impossible. 

"Can you let me out?" Lauren whispered, moving her hand smoothly across Norman's shoulders after she set her credit card on top of the bill the waiter had left just a few minutes before. 

Norman gave her a smile and heaved himself out of their booth, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek and watching her walk down the hallway and into the bathroom. 

"Lauren. Christine. Williams." Sara's voice cut through the silence of the restroom a few moments later just as Lauren pulled on her shorts and adjusted her shirt. 

"Sara. Katherine. Gray." She returned, wiping away the happy tears pooling in her eyes before she opened her stall door and walked over to the sinks. 

"Honey."

Lauren blushed and went about washing her hands, Sara watching her carefully with a knowing smile on her face. 

"Make babies with him." 

"Mom!" 

"I'm serious, Lauren, look at the two of you."

"What are yo- come on."

"Don't think for a second I don't see it..."

"See what?"

"That the two of you love each other."

Lauren said nothing in return and instead leaned back against the counter and looked away, her chest flushed and her cheeks bright red. 

"I KNEW IT. Have you told him?"

"Yeah. I have." Lauren answered after a long pause. Sara walked up to her and wrapped her lean tennis player's arms around her, holding her in the same comforting hug Lauren could always count on her for. 

"I'm so happy for you, honey." Sara said softly, pulling away from her and taking her hands. "He's it, isn't he?"

The question caught Lauren off guard and all she could do was stare at her mother with her big hazel eyes, despite knowing the answer to the question. 

"You know more than I do Daniel was never it. Your dad and I only supported you through that marriage because when you decided to marry him it's what you wanted even after we asked if you were sure... we couldn't make that decision for you, as much as we wanted to. But this... this is totally different." 

"I should have listened to you from the beginning... It would have saved me from so much shit."

"Honey, you couldn't have known what Daniel would do."

"I know that, mom, but... you told me before I ever married him you weren't sure it was the right decision. Even Ash told me, the DAY I married him, that she didn't trust him. She told me he wasn't really in it. And she was right. So were you. I knew you guys were right and I just ignored it. Told myself it was just nerves getting the better of me."

"Lauren, listen to me. The important thing now is that all of that is over. It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that you got out of tha-"

"But what if I hadn't?"

"But you did. That's the point. Daniel is over and done with. And don't you dare try to scare yourself away from what you and I both know is right just because you made a mistake."

"God, I missed you, mom." Lauren said softly, resting her head on Sara's shoulder as she wrapped her hands around her waist.

"I know, honey, I missed you, too." The two of them stood there for a long moment, slowly swaying together and appreciating the presence of the other. To feel home again in her mother's arms was something Lauren had sorely needed, and something she couldn't believe she had done without for so long. Something she would risk everything to be in more often from here on out.

"I'm gonna go puke, now." Lauren teased, pushing herself out of her mother's arms. 

"Just too mushy for you, huh? You know your dad's going to have his own little piece with you later." 

"God, shut up." She laughed, swatting at Sara's shoulder. "And yes, I know."

"Lauren, honey, I don't say it enough... probably because you live so far away and it's something I'd rather say in person, but I really am so proud of you... of who you are. Given everything you've had to deal with the last couple of years. I'm so proud you could get past it."

"Barely."

"But you did. That matters... and now that it's over, you tell that man you want his babies because I want some damn grandkids already." 

"Mom, I've known the guy a week."

"What did I tell you the other day?"

"You told me not to rush it."

"...Shit... True. But, I also said to wait until it's right."

"Mom, I get it. I know you get along, I know you like him... and I can see why you'd want me to do this with someone... like him. But it's too soon for that."

"What do you mean 'someone like him'?" 

"I mean his background."

"Don't be ridiculous. His fame means nothing to me... does it matter to you?"

"Of course it doesn't... I hardly recognized who he was when we first met. I knew he was familiar from TV and that's about it." 

"Lauren, what matters to me is that what I see between you and him is what I feel between me and your father... and look at what we created." Sara said wistfully, bringing her hands to hold onto both of Lauren's arms. "You and your brother are our greatest achievements. You're what we're most proud of... I want you to experience that too."

"I want it, mom, I promise. I love him more than anything. And if I have a family, I want it to be with him. But give me some time to get some things figured out first."

"Fair enough... just don't make us wait too long." Sara gave Lauren a gentle laugh and squeezed her hand, turning to leave and Lauren following close behind her. "And side note, that color is stunning on you, honey."

Lauren laughed quietly and walked back toward their booth, combing her fingers through the gentle waves of her hair while Sara reached for the hem of the back of her tank top to straighten it for her. Norman and Rex both sat relaxed into each side of the booth, each of them holding a thick glass of beers they could both finish off with a single drink.

"Finally." Rex said, holding his arm out for Sara as she slid back into the booth next to him. "Thought I was going to have to celebrate my 100th birthday out here."

"Well, we all know how close it is." Sara joked, sliding in next to him.

"Everything okay?" Norman asked softly, standing up to let Lauren back into their side of the booth. 

"Just needed a few minutes with her." Lauren smiled, holding her hand on his side and kissing his cheek before she quickly sat back down. He took his place before pulling himself close to her and Lauren took a deep breath, looking over at him and then across at her parents. 

"So, guys, I wanted to tell you something. I didn't want to tell you over the phone because it's something that I think needs to be talked about in person."

"Is everything okay?" Rex asked when both his and Sara's expressions immediately shifted to those full of worry. 

"Is this about what happened to your face?" Sara said, leaning slightly forward to rest her elbows on the table. 

"Yes and no." Lauren answered, Norman taking her hand underneath the table. 

"What happened?"

"A few weeks ago, I got a call from Keith asking me to make a list of things that the other supers hadn't been keeping up with... and I agreed to make it so that I could help them see where they needed to catch up... And the other day, the three of us had a meeting with Keith where he discussed everything with them. But after everything, he ended up firing Chris."

"Must have been quite a list." Rex said, moving his hand to move along Sara's back. 

"It was." Lauren said simply.

"But what does it have to do with you?"

"It was a quick decision that Keith made after the meeting and after he'd come up to my office and told me that Chris hadn't been fired... but because he changed his mind, Chris came up to my office and confronted me, trying to get me to admit that I'd been sleeping with Keith for a promotion to take his job. Tried to blackmail him for the convention switch to the MGM because he knew we were sleeping together..." She explained, looking over at him as he bought his hand up behind her to hold onto her shoulder. "And when I didn't admit it - because I hadn't - and when Norman didn't care about whatever bullshit story he was going to try to sell to the media, he pulled out a gun. Hit me in the face with it just as security got to him."

"Oh my god, Lauren..." Rex said, his voice growing angrier by the second. "The next sentence coming out of your mouth better include the words 'I'm', 'pressing', and 'charges'."

"Yes. I talked to the cops and Keith is going to take care of everything. I won't have to do anything or even be in court. He gave me a couple of weeks off to get things figured out, get myself together..."

"That man is a saint." Sara chimed in, wiping away a tear from her eye. "Did you see all of this?"

"I was in her office the whole time, yeah. Security and the cops showed up before I could knock that dude on his ass, though." 

"But that's not the big thing I wanted to tell you." 

Lauren sat and let a smile tug at her lips as her parents watched her carefully, looking over at Norman as he smiled easily at her and gave her a gentle nod. 

"Keith offered me Chris's position in addition to my own... said that he had so many reasons why I should be in charge of events and guest services and couldn't figure why he hadn't promoted me before."

"Lauren, that's incredible. I'm so-"

"Mom, hold on, I'm not finished."

"Don't tell me you said 'no.'" 

"No, I took it. But I also told him that I wanted to work remote from here on out." 

"What on earth does that mean?" Sara asked, drawing her head back in amused confusion. 

"Couple of old farts here, kid. You've gotta dumb it down for us." Rex winked, laughing and looking over at Sarah and back across the table. 

"It means I can work from anywhere as long as I have my laptop, my phone and internet." 

"Oh. As in.. remote. Right." Her father said, mocking himself.

"Lauren..." Sara nearly squealed, her face lighting up. 

"And Norman and I have already decided that I'll be sticking around for a while."

Sara grabbed Rex's arm and shook him hard with excitement, her smile wide and contagious as her eyes misted over and tears pooled on her lashes. Norman leaned in even closer and kissed Lauren's temple, giving her hand a gentle squeeze under the table. 

"So you're moving out here?"

"That's a strong word, but in an essence, yes." Lauren said, a gentle smile spreading across her face. 

"You can move out here with me, sweetheart." Norman whispered, kissing behind her ear. "I want you to." 

Lauren looked back at him and said nothing for the time being, instead just smiling at him and looking back at her parents before picking up her credit card. 

"We're so excited you're going to be around again, honey." Sara said, hardly able to keep her voice at a decent decibel. 

"Me too." She said warmly, checking the time on her phone and groaning to herself at the screen telling her it was nearly ten o'clock. "I hate that we have to cut the night off so soon, but he's got a long day on set tomorrow, so we ought to head back."

Sara and Rex both nodded and the four of them stood from their booth to follow one another outside and back into the car. Lauren brought herself into the corner of Norman's shoulder and crossed her legs, lacing her fingers with Norman's and loving the feel of his arm draped over her shoulders. The ride back to Lauren's parents house was short and full of easy conversation about the meal they'd shared while Lauren started to drift to sleep. What seemed like a few minutes passed by before she felt Norman press his lips to the top of her head and he let go of her hand, slowly moving his hand up and down her arm. 

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get you home." He whispered in her ear as Lauren sat up, hopping out of the car behind him and meeting her parents at the back. 

"Lauren, let me borrow you for a minute inside." Rex said easily while Sara and Norman exchanged their goodbyes a few feet away. Lauren squeezed Norman's hand and looked back at him when he nodded to her, Sara catching his attention as Lauren walked up the few steps into her parents' kitchen. 

"Hi." He said sweetly. 

"Hi, dad." Lauren returned, giving him a big smile and walking into his open arms. 

"I finally get to actually see you, we got all swept up in getting out of the house earlier I didn't get a chance." 

Rex kissed her temple and hugged her for a long moment as Lauren closed her eyes, basking in the comfort that she had missed more than she realized. 

"I'm glad I finally get to be out here." She finally said, stepping back and leaning against the counter

"You okay, kiddo?" He asked, taking a close look at the cut across her nose, the question clearly asking about more than just the physical injury.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I wasn't... but things are finally starting to make some sense again."

"Mom and I had been looking at coming out to see you and Jax for a few weeks. We probably still will."

"What else are two old people with too much pension and free time supposed to do with themselves?" Lauren joked. Rex laughed and shook his head, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter across from her.

"We really like him." He said, leaning his head in the direction of the garage. "You're different with him... in the best way."

"I do, too." Lauren smiled, blushing hard at just the thought of Norman standing outside. "He's... everything to me."

"You know, your mom and I got started early... Mom was 21 when she had Jax and we didn't wait long after that to get goin' with you. And from the minute I saw each of those tests on the bathroom counter, I knew that I wanted nothing but to raise you two little shitheads to be happy. To have a life rich with family and experiences and opportunities. I wanted to give you things in your life that would do that and to teach you to always go after what made you happy. For a long time I thought I'd done that."

"Dad..."

"And when you met Daniel and you two got serious, I had to step back let you go after what you wanted... even when I knew he wasn't right. It was never any one thing that proved it, I could just tell. I could tell in the way you were different. You carried yourself differently. You weren't the smartass I'd proudly raised... You weren't the same carefree girl I knew you were. And when you told us you were getting married, I worried... That I hadn't done everything I'd meant to do so that you'd do exactly what would make you happy. But after mom and I asked if it's what you really wanted, you were adamant that it was. So again, I had to step back... I thought, 'Okay, this is who she loves. This is what she wants. You've got to let her do this.'... and I wish I'd done more. As your old man, I should have."

Lauren broke down in front of him and rushed up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and struggling to breathe as guilt seared through her veins. Rex pulled off his black square glasses and set them on the counter, bringing his lean arms back around her and holding her tight. 

"I love you, Lauren... and I'm sorry I didn't step in when I should have."

"Daddy, no..." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder, not surprised in the slightest at how easy it was to revert to the little girl who called him 'daddy' in moments like these. "No. None of that was any of your fault. Like you said, I made it clear that it's what I wanted. I ignored the doubts I had because I told myself it was normal to be nervous. That it was normal to second guess. I told mom the same thing... You did nothing but give me what I wanted. And I made a mistake. I had to learn from that myself."

"How'd a kid like you come from a dipshit like me?" He joked, trying to lighten the moment between them. 

"You're not a dipshit, dad." Lauren laughed, picking up his glasses and putting them on like she did growing up. "But fuck, you're blind."

"Mom gives me shit all the time." 

"I don't blame her, Jesus Christ." She said, batting her eyes to readjust her vision.

"Proud of you, kiddo." Rex gave her a warm smile, yanking his glasses playfully back from her. 

"I lost myself for a while... Finally starting to feel like my old self again."

"Daniel came from a family who does nothing but live off of the misfortune of others. They made decisions for themselves and made millions off of them, and Daniel is no different. He swooped in and swept you off your feet and took advantage of a girl who had so much to give. You didn't lose yourself, honey. He stole you from us... But you're smart. You caught on to his bullshit and you saved yourself. That's why I am so damn proud of you." 

"Kind of makes me feel bad that I live off of a hefty chunk of that money... his trust fund pays for everything and then some."

"Consider that reimbursement for having to deal with his worthless, druggie ass. Your lawyer made one hell of a case for you."

"Spoken like a true corporate attorney." Lauren smiled easily. 

"You know, I hear that all the time..." He said, a proud smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "But hey, before you leave, I have one more thing I want to tell you." 

"Okay..."

"You stick with this guy." Rex said, pointing toward the door into the garage. "I like him a lot. Even in the few hours since you two got here, I see the way he treats you. The way he looks at you. Reminds me of the way I see your mom."

"I'll think about it." Lauren said, giving him a devious smile. Rex reached over and patted her cheek before she opened the door and he followed her back to the garage and out to the driveway where Sara and Norman stood just next to his Jeep talking. 

"Norman, it's been a hell of night meeting you. Can't thank you enough for coming up here with her."

"Oh, yeah, of course. It's been awesome meeting you guys." Norman said, taking the hand Rex offered him. "Really cool seeing where she gets that attitude." He continued, winking over at Lauren. 

"You're welcome." Sara said, amused as she walked over to Lauren and wrapped her arms around her. "You don't be a stranger or so help me God, I'll find you." 

"We'll have to have you guys come down when we get back from New York. My buddy and I are opening a restaurant down there in a couple weeks, so we can either take you out or I can grill out or something." 

"Honey, we would love that." Sara said sweetly, hugging him again. "Thank you for taking such good care of her." She added quietly. Norman nodded and gave her a smile before she stepped away from them and walked up to Rex, holding warmly onto his arm. Lauren and Norman waved their goodbyes and pulled out of the driveway, turning back onto the highway to head back south. 

"You were right..." Norman said, shaking a cigarette up out of the pack in the console and letting it hang from between his lips. 

"I know." Lauren laughed, earning a playful pinch in her side from him when he reached for his lighter. "What about?"

"Fucker. Your parents are somethin' else." He answered, 

"I warned you." 

"My kinda people though. Super cool."

"And they loved you. Just like I said they would." 

"They also catch on like you said they would?"

"Immediately." Lauren smiled as he looked over at her. He laced his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his lips, giving her a kiss and speeding up as he drove. 

Lauren crossed her legs and quickly fell asleep against the window, her hand still sleepily intertwined with Norman's as he drove, singing quietly to himself to the low crooning of his radio. The time passed quickly before Lauren felt Norman break his hand from hers and the engine cut off, the silence of Norman's garage quickly replaced by the constant trill of crickets and the creeking of tree frogs. Her eyes slowly fluttered open at the feel of his hand jostling her awake and she turned toward him to see him closer than she'd expected, rearing her head back in surprise and letting out a breathy laugh. 

"Sleep good?" He asked, playfully kissing her cheek. 

"Not at all. Someone wouldn't shut the fuck up." Lauren teased, giggling as he leaned in close and kissed into the curve of her neck and nibbled on her ear lobe. 

"That's weird, your snoring indicated otherwise." 

"Fuck you, I don't snore." 

"Not in my experience."

"Bullshit. Really?" She asked, legitimately worried. 

"If you did, could you live with it?"

"Ha. Well, I'm not the one who has to hear it, so yeah, I could... could you?"

"Hm, I can live with a lot of things." Norman teased, pressing his forehead against hers and kissing her. 

"Come on, I'd like to actually sleep this time. And you have an early morning." 

"Shit." He said, dropping his head before backing away from her. 

The two of them met each other at the stairs that lead back into Norman's kitchen and the garage door closed behind them. They didn't speak when Norman's hand took hold of Lauren's and pulled her silently behind him upstairs and down the hall. The door to his bedroom closed softly behind them and their clothes were off in seconds, both of them falling into the soft dark sheets of Norman's bed and bringing their bodies close against each other, their lips coming together to move in smooth waves together. 

"I love you." Lauren said, her voice barely above a whisper after she broke away from his kiss. 

"I love you, too. I'm so glad you're here." 

"Me too." She smiled, snuggling herself under his chin and closing her eyes, the feel of his hands holding her tight and the sound of his gentle heartbeat quickly lulling her to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

I KNOW YOU SLEPT WELL BECAUSE YOU SNORED AGAIN  
FILMING OFF AND ON TODAY, SO I'LL COME HOME IN BETWEEN  
MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME - THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE NOW.  
TEXT WHEN YOU'RE UP  
LOVE YOU  
\- N

Lauren smiled to herself and fell back into her pillow, the bright sunlight pouring in through the curtains next to the bed. The idea of being home brought her a tremendous sense of peace as she thought about the potential of what could lie ahead for them. Lauren turned onto her side and hugged her pillow underneath her, watching Eye in the Dark lazily bathe himself in the sun spot on the floor before the sound of her text tone dinged from inside her bag on the dresser. She took her time in pulling herself lazily from the warmth of the bed sheets and crossed the room, pulling on one of Norman's t-shirts from his dresser drawer before digging for her phone and reading the few messages he'd sent as the morning went by.

N: checked with greg, I'll be home around 12, gotta be back at 4  
N: but shit, I wish you were here  
N: you were too cute to wake up though  
REPLY: hungry?   
N: just ran 1000 miles in the woods  
REPLY: so that's a yes  
N: yeah. and it's hot.   
REPLY: so you'll stink too. awesome.  
N: yeaahhhh ;) bout to leave  
REPLY: see you soon :)

Lauren laughed, plugged her phone in to charge and slipped into the bathroom to shower, ignoring her phone when her text tone dinged quietly from the bedroom again. She took her time as she washed and conditioned her hair, her eyes closed as she relished the feeling of hot water pouring down her body, wishing more than anything that Norman could be joining her. But as much as she wanted him to be with her in the moment, she knew that the two of them needed their time alone. The relationship was too new and she didn't want to drive him away by constantly wanting him by her side. Even after the strides she'd made with herself, she couldn't shake the idea that she could be a burden if she didn't give him time to just be himself without her hanging around. Her phone dinged again from the bedroom just after she shut off the water, standing in the shower and wringing out her hair before stepping out and grabbing a towel. But when she opened the door back into the bedroom, Lauren jumped and a gasp escaped from her when she was suddenly within inches of Daryl Dixon. 

"Jesus." She said, a wave a relief sweeping through her. "What is it with you and scaring the shit outta me, huh?" 

"Well, you're easy." Norman winked, standing up straight and leaning his arms on either side of the door frame above his head. 

"Oh, I'm easy, huh?" 

"Easy to look at. Easy to scare..."

"Nice save." Lauren laughed, taking a step back to look at him in full costume. "Fuck, you look good." She breathed, biting her lip.

"Yeah? Well, so do you." He said, his voice low and gritty in his throat. 

Lauren stepped slowly up to him and reached for the bottom of his shirt, taking her time to unbutton it and moving her hands along his stomach and around his sides underneath his shirt. His skin and shirt were still slightly damp with sweat and his clothes were warm from the heat, making her want him even more.

"So, answer me this." Lauren said smoothly, bringing her body up against Norman's. 

"Mm, what?" 

"When... do you think... was the last time Mr. Dixon here had a good, hard fuck, huh?" She teased, kissing up along his glistening chest and to his neck. Norman's breath caught in his lungs and he stepped back, Lauren's fingers hooked into the top of his old, worn brown pants. 

"If memory serves me right, just the other day." He answered, his voice still low and southern and difficult to resist. 

"Oh. So that means you're good, then." Lauren said smoothly, stepping away from him and turning toward her bag before his arms grabbed her at her waist and pulled her into his body. 

Like she was nothing, Norman tossed her into his messy bed sheets and was immediately on top of her, kissing along the wet skin of her chest and yanking open the towel she had wrapped around herself. 

"Just thinkin' about you gets me so fuckin' hard." He grunted, picking himself back up and moving his hands down along her sides and to her thighs. Lauren bit her lip as she watched him above her, bringing her hands between her legs when he lifted her knees and opened her legs. 

"Had to keep fixin' my shit while I was out there. Could hardly drive back." Norman continued, leaning down and kissing along her hip. 

"Mm, well then, show me how bad you need me." Lauren breathed as she combed her fingers through his hair. A second later, Norman's tongue found her clit and he immediately teased and sucked on her, turning her into a puddle of wanton need. Lauren breathed and moaned into her shoulder, tugging on her nipple while he continued to taste her soaking lips. He slipped his tongue inside her and moved in delicious twirls and circles before he pushed his fingers inside, sucking on her clit again and nearly making her scream the deeper he moved his fingers. 

"Oh my go- Norman!" She moaned, pushing her hips into him as she came in his mouth. 

"Fuck, you taste good." Norman said, bringing himself up to unzip his pants and pull down his boxers. With hardly a second to waste, he quickly filled her completely, her walls wrapped tightly around his cock. 

"God, you're fucking big, baby." Lauren said, her words breathy and full of need. 

"Perfect fit for your tight, perfect fucking pussy." He grunted, starting to move inside of her and bringing his arms to either side of her body, looming over her. Lauren moved her hands inside his unbuttoned shirt and held onto either side of him, their bodies perfectly contoured to one another's. 

The two of them lost themselves in the other, their breathing heavy and labored as Norman thrust deep inside of her. Lauren held onto him tight, never wanting the feel of him moving inside of her to end. Norman leaned in close and kissed her hard, swiftly bringing his arms to wrap around her and flip them over to lie on his back. 

"I love you." Lauren breathed, moving her hands down his chest to rest them on his stomach and slowly rolling her hips on top of him. 

"Shit babe, I love you, too." He returned, bringing one of his hands up to hold her breast and pinch her nipple, his eyes never leaving hers. 

Norman's body immediately tensed up beneath her and he brought his knees up behind her back, straining to look up and between their bodies to watch her slide up and down on his cock. Lauren leaned down into him and he started to move his hips in unison with hers, bringing one of his hands up to hold along her jaw and kissed her. She moaned into the taste of him and slipped her tongue between his lips, quiet moans escaping from her throat at the feel of his other hand moving along her side before he stopped moving beneath her. 

"Shit." He breathed, gently moving her to sit up on top of him. 

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked, her voice breathy and weak while she watched him reach into one of his pockets. 

"No, no, it's just-" He said, pulling his phone out and looking at the screen. "I got it on vibrate but it's gone off three times in a row now..."

"Popular man." Lauren said softly, leaning down to kiss his cheek. 

"Shit, it's my kid." Norman added, looking up at her as she nodded to him that it was okay that he answer and Lauren watching him slide his thumb across his screen. "Hey dude."

Lauren sat back up and went to pick herself up off of his lap before Norman caught her hip and stopped her from moving, shaking his head for her to stay with him. 

"I'm kinda tied up right now, man. Where'd your mom go?... Oh... Wish she would've told me the date changed... Alright, yeah. Gimme like twenty minutes to get my shit together and I'll come get you... Alright... Call you when I get closer."

"Everything okay?" Lauren asked softly after he hung up the phone and tossed it to the side, loving the feel of his hands moving up along her sides before they returned to her hips. 

"Mingus is here, just landed."

"I thought he was in New York?"

"His mom had some kind of last minute thing she couldn't get out of with some magazine out in Germany. I don't fuckin' know."

"Shit, that makes me nervous..." She said, blushing hard. 

"What? Why?"

"Because, it just..." Lauren covered her face, fighting a wide, nervous smile. 

"What?"

"It just does, I don't know why." She laughed, feeling her chest glow bright and hot. 

"Look at you, babe." Norman laughed, sitting up with her and kissing her chest. "It's so cute when you blush like that." He added, starting to move inside of her again. 

"It is not." She smiled, covering her face again before he pulled her hands away and kissed her. 

"Yeah, it is."

Norman wrapped his arms around Lauren's waist again and picked himself up, flipping Lauren back onto her back while he stood at the edge of the bed. 

"Fuck, you're beautiful." He said, his voice laced with need before he pulled out of her and knelt between her legs to kiss and suck at her clit. "You ready for me?"

"Mm, that's a stupid question." Lauren teased, watching him stand over her and slowly fill her again. 

"Gotta make this fast, though." Norman said, holding the backs of her thighs to keep her legs open for him as he started to thrust deep inside of her. 

"Oh my god..." She breathed, bringing one of her hands to move in tight circles over her clit, quickly bringing herself to the brink of ecstasy. 

"Shit, baby, I feel that." Norman said from between his teeth as Lauren brought her other hand to touch along his stomach, his muscles hard and taught under her touch. "God, I'm not far behind you."

"Come for me, Norman." Lauren whimpered, watching a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. "Make me fucking feel it." 

Norman immediately fucked harder, every inch of him buried deep inside of her with each pump of his hips and making contact with her begging G-spot over and over again until she could hardly stand it. 

"Oh my g- Norma- god, baby I'm com-"

"Shit, Laur-!" 

In a blinding wave of bliss, Lauren and Norman both lost themselves in the throes of their orgasms, moaning each other's names as Norman collapsed into her. His lips found her mouth almost immediately and he slipped his tongue inside of her lips, each of them breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath. 

"I love you." Norman whispered, breaking away from her kiss just enough to keep his forehead gently pressed against hers. 

"I love you, too." Lauren returned, sweeping his sweat damp hair out of his face. 

"You don't need to be nervous about meeting my kid." He said, moving his nose with hers in a sweet eskimo kiss. "He's a cool little dude. And he's gonna love you." 

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"That's exactly what I said, you fucker." Lauren laughed, holding the curve of his neck. 

"Ha. Well, I know he will. Like you said with your folks, he'll see how happy you make me. How much I love you. He'll know. And he'll love you for it." 

Norman kissed her deeply yet softly again and picked himself up, slowly pulling himself out of her and leaning down to kiss her clit. He ran his tongue along her tingling lips to taste their orgasms, nearly making her come all over again before he backed away and stood up. 

"Come on."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, of course. You don't want to?"

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just... maybe it'd be easier for him if he saw you first. It'll give you chance to at least tell him about me, that way it's not just all of a sudden he's meeting his dad's girlfriend without any notice at all whatsoever." Lauren explained, her tone cautious as she sat up and crossed her legs. "That, and I'd like a little bit of time to get my shit together, too." 

Norman let out a light laugh as he nodded his head in understanding, tucking himself back into his boxers and buttoning up his shirt. He walked back up to her and held his hand along her neck, giving her a warm smile and pulling her up to stand with him.

"Go get your kid, honey." She said, giving him a smile and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so excited to meet him." 

Norman gave her a kiss and stepped away from her, holding her hand in his while he turned to leave. 

"Love you, be safe." She said as he disappeared from view . 

"Love you, too, sweetheart. I'll let you know when we're headed back." 

Lauren listened as his footsteps disappeared and a door closed, the sound of the garage door opening and closing following a moment later. She bit at her bottom lip and stood up, stretching out her arms and legs and making her way back into bathroom to finish getting herself together.

 

***

 

Eye in the Dark laid lazily in front of one of the large kitchen windows on top of a box of books, all of them with a black and white photograph of a woman standing on one foot on a beach with a rabbit mask on. Lauren picked one of them up noticing Norman's name was printed on the bottom and carefully opened it, taking her seat at the kitchen bar and sipping slowly at her cup of coffee. The smooth pages of his book were covered in photographs he'd taken over the years ranging from utterly bizarre to heartwarming and Lauren smiled at the love he had for his work. Just looking at each photo, she could easily imagine him standing behind the lens, seeing something in the scenes that spoke to him in the world around him. The way he saw things so incredibly different than anyone else was refreshing, and Lauren had to commend him for finding the drive and balance to do everything he loved. She flipped through the entire book and left it on the counter before finishing the last sip of her coffee and walking out to the living room to relax back into the soft, deep cushions of Norman's couch. 

A game controller sat on the table in front of her and Lauren smiled to herself, more than tempted to pick it up and try her hand at whatever kind of game waited in the sleek black console underneath the television. Without a second thought, she turned the TV and game system on and started her own new game, shaking her head at herself the more she got into her role as a soldier fighting some kind of war all alone. 

The time passed easily while Lauren continued to play, pulling a thick grey blanket off of the back of the couch to cover her legs just before she heard the sound of the garage door opening and closing. Her stomach jumped and twisted as her nerves started to get the better of her and she looked up just in time to see Norman walk through the door and set a bag on the floor. 

"Hey, baby." He said softly, leaning down to kiss her cheek. 

"Hi." Lauren smiled up at him, looking up at him before seeing the same boy in the photographs on the walls upstairs walk through the door. "Hi." She added cheerfully, picking herself up on her knees to offer him her hand from over the back of the couch. "I'm Lauren."

"Mingus. It's good to meet you." He smiled back, his tone and handshake equally relaxed. Lauren nestled herself back into the corner of the couch as the two of them joined her, covering her legs again with the plush grey blanket. 

"Hope you don't mind I started a game." She said, watching as Norman made himself comfortable in front of her folded legs. 

"No, definitely not. At least you started your own, he fucks with mine all the time." 

"Way to suck." Lauren teased. Norman moved his hand to tickle the bottom of one of her feet and she gave him a playful nudge with her foot. 

"What the hell, he just got here and you're both already gangin' up on me?"

"Don't mess with my game next time." Mingus laughed. 

"I don't even remember the last time you touched that thing."

"That's probably because you're old." 

"Oh my god." Lauren laughed, covering her mouth a second later to muffle herself. 

"Wooooow, you guys are assholes." Norman said, pretending to be hurt. Lauren reached over and held his arm, smiling warmly at him when he looked at her. 

"My dad told me you're from Vegas, what'd you do there?" Mingus asked, resting his ankle on his knee. 

"I'm the events and guest relations supervisor at the MGM. Taking some time off. Getting a few things figured out until I go back to work." Lauren said easily, trying to keep from giving away too much of hers and Norman's plans just in case Mingus wasn't aware or ready for it. 

"He already told me you're moving out here." Mingus smiled, looking over at his dad and then back at her.

"Oh, you did." Lauren said, raising her eyebrow and looking over at Norman who just sat there with a wicked little smile she couldn't help but love. 

"Had to." Norman added, moving his hand along her thigh between her and the back cushion. 

"I hope this doesn't seem too fast to you, Mingus..."

"No, it's cool."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not sure I've ever seen him this hung up on anyone before... and I never met any of the others either."

Lauren blushed and pulled the blanket up and over her shoulders while Norman watched her, his lips stretched into a gentle smile and his hands still holding warmly to her hip. 

"Well, I hope I don't disappoint, then." She said, swallowing back the nerves.

"You play Call of Duty and you didn't mess up my game. You're already cool in my book." Mingus joked, picking up the controller and saving her game for her. 

Lauren smiled to herself and looked over at Norman who sat watching as Mingus started up with his own game. His hand smoothly moved up along her thigh underneath the blanket and in between her legs, slipping into the opening of her shorts and quickly finding her entrance. He pushed his fingers inside of her and she immediately felt herself coat him with her slick, sweet fluid, biting at her bottom lip the deeper he pushed. 

His thumb pressed into her clit and Lauren breathed a small laugh before she took his arm in her hand to pull his fingers from her soaking pussy, giving him a wicked look of warning. Norman gave her a smug look of pride and sucked on his fingers before he picked himself up and leaned over her, giving her a hot, delicious kiss. 

"Hmm, nice try though." Lauren whispered, pinching his side before he stood up. 

"I'm hungry. You guys wanna go grab somethin' and go to set with me?"

"I might actually stick around here, you've got a bunch of good books in there, I was thinking about getting lost in one of those this afternoon." 

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, you two go. I've had you all to myself the last week."

"Dad, I think I might stay here, too. Mom got me up way early this morning. Plus, it'd be cool to hang out with her a little bit." 

"I swear, I'm not exciting, but you're welcome to stay and hang with me."

"You just met each other and you'd already rather hang out without me. That hurts."

"That's exactly it." Lauren teased, picking herself up out of the corner of the couch. 

"Well, if that's how it's gonna be..." He joked, swatting lazily at her ass before walking to the door to the garage. Lauren followed him and took his arm in her hand, stopping him just as he opened the door of his Jeep. 

"Hey, you don't ever leave without kissing me goodbye." She said, biting at her lower as she gave him a wicked smile. 

"Bossy."

"When I have to be."

"You sure you don't want to come with me?" 

"I'm sure." Lauren answered, wrapping her arms warmly around him. "But that doesn't mean I won't come and see you."

"Yeah?"

"Mm. Maybe even bring you some food."

Norman brought his hands to either side of Lauren's neck and brought her lips to his, kissing her deeply and slipping his tongue into her mouth. He took his time while he kissed her, moving his tongue in delicious waves with her own before he broke away from her, keeping their foreheads pressed gently on each other's. 

"I would love that." Norman finally said, moving this hands around her and holding onto her ass. 

"Mm, that's for later." 

Norman reached into the Jeep and hit the garage door opener and handed Lauren the key before he pulled out another for his bike, swiftly hiking his leg over the seat to sit down. The engine revved a moment later and Lauren stepped over to the steel counter to pick up his helmet, handing it to him and leaning down to kiss him again. 

"Be safe, okay?" 

"Always."

Norman shifted the bike into reverse and backed away and Lauren kissed her hand, waving gently to him as he did the same and drove away. She watched him disappear around the curve of his drive and walked back into the garage, closed the door and went back inside. Mingus still lounged on the living room couch engrossed in his video game and Lauren leaned easily against the doorway into the kitchen, watching him fight whatever enemy that had waged war against him. 

"My dad told me you were a lot younger than he was." He said, looking over at her for a second before turning back toward his game. 

"I guess I wouldn't really know the age difference, I never asked how old he is."

"Eh, it's not like it really matters."

"Does it matter to you?" Lauren's voice was almost timid despite her attempts to make it sound otherwise. 

"No, not at all... but just 'cause I'm curious... how old are you?"

"31." 

"He's old. Hope that doesn't weird you out."

"That depends on how old you consider to be old. Compared to you, I'm old, too." Lauren laughed, perching herself on the back of the couch. 

"47 is old to me. 31 isn't." Mingus joked. crossing one of his ankles over the other. 

"Oh come on, that's not that old."

"Ha, alright, not really. But he's my dad so it's my job to give him shit about it."

"Fair point." Lauren laughed, standing up and holding her arms easily across her stomach. "I have to ask you, though.. is this... weird for you?"

"Is what weird?"

"Your dad and I..."

Mingus paused his game and hit save, setting the control on the table in front of him before he turned to look up at her. He was certainly his father's son, his smile and facial features almost bearing an uncanny resemblance to Norman's and topped by a head of smooth blonde hair much like her own, if only a shade or two darker. 

"No, it's not weird."

"You can be honest with me, I understa-"

"No really, it's not at all."

"What all did he tell you?"

"That you were awesome... frankly, that's all that matters to me." He said, giving her a smile before picking up the controller and starting the game again. Lauren grabbed a book from the table and relaxed back into the couch, covering up with the same blanket from earlier. 

"There any food in there?" Mingus asked after what had to have been at least an hour or two when he paused his game and stood up to stretch his long limbs, stepping around the couch and pointing toward the kitchen. 

"Perfect timing. I was actually about to make something to take to your dad." She said, slowly pulling herself from the corner of the couch and stretching herself.

"Want some help?"

"That'd be great." Lauren smiled, following him into the kitchen and wondering to herself if a mother would be anything Norman would ever want to make her.


	31. Chapter 31

"So, have you ever wanted to follow in your dad's footsteps? Go into acting or anything?" Lauren asked, setting down a couple of bell peppers and an onion on a cutting board while Mingus sat at the bar and bit into half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."  


No, no acting for me, I don't think. I like the behind the scenes kind of stuff... honestly, I don't think I'd be any good at being in front of the camera." He laughed, taking his last bite before standing up and walking around the island and washing his hands. 

"Oh come on." 

"Nah, being in front of a camera all day isn't something that's ever been appealing to me. I mean, I get offers all the time because of my dad and stuff, but it just doesn't interest me at all." 

"What kind of 'behind the scenes' stuff would you rather be doing? Directing?" 

"Yeah... I think I kind of got an eye for it watching my dad on TV. I always tell him what he's doing wrong or how he should have done something one way or the other." 

"Hm, well if he's listened to you at all, then you've done a hell of a job giving him pointers."

"If I even want to get into the industry... really, I don't know..."

"There's plenty of time to decide." Lauren offered, smiling as she pulled out a knife.

"Thank god for that." He laughed, stepping up to stand next to her and looking at the pot of water and and the vegetables she was about to start cutting. "So how can I help?"

"Well, depending on your culinary prowess, you can either slice those or keep an eye on the water and get the chicken started."

"Who turns down getting to play with knives?"

"That's not mildly concerning at all."

"I promise, I help my mom cook all the time." Mingus said as the both of them laughed and started with their tasks. 

"Just don't cut yourself, I have no idea where anything is out here and my doctoring skills are rusty." Lauren said, turning the heat up on the skillet. 

"Way to jinx it. Don't burn yourself." 

"We're even." She joked as they cooked. 

"So, I gotta ask..." Mingus started after a long pause, looking up at her. "What's with the cut on your nose?"

Lauren stood and tried to cover the fact that his question had caught her off guard, swallowing hard before she played it off with a light laugh. 

"Uh, well... I got this promotion at work the other day after one of the other managers got fired."

"And they punched you?"

"He did, yeah. He was convinced I was the one who got him fired... but you know, it could have been a LOT worse."

"Worse how?"

"If your dad hadn't been in my office when all of that happened, I could have been killed."

"Holy shit... how?"

"The guy who hit me was holding a gun. This is actually from the barrel of it."

"Wow. I mean... all because he lost his job?"

"Like I said. He was convinced it was me that set him up for it... which is wildly out of the question."

"Why would he think you would do that?"

"Our boss called me and had me make a list of things in the other two departments that needed to be fixed. So I made it. I was just trying to help, but... that apparently got lost in translation."

"That's... wow. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. Your dad is a big reason why that hadn't been worse. He helped call security without Chris knowing." Lauren said easily with a weak smile. "And you know... you get past it. And Norman... has done so much for me over the last week. And not just helping that day. It's more than that." She said, fighting the tight knot forming in her throat. 

"I'm glad he was there to help you. He's good at that kinda thing."

"So I've seen."

Tears burned at the back of Lauren's eyes and she blinked them away, knowing it showed that the subject clearly got to her. 

"Sorry if I made you-"

"No, no, there's nothing to be sorry about." Lauren said, looking up at the love her life's son and feeling nothing but complete. "These are the good kind."

"I wanted to tell you... he didn't just tell me you were moving out here or that you were awesome." Mingus said, crossing his arms across his stomach and watching her fill a tupperware container. Lauren paused and looked over at him unsure of what to expect. "He told me how much he loved you... what you meant to him. I think it's cool you're here."

Lauren smiled and a single tear fell down her cheek before she quickly swiped it away and snapped the lid on the container. 

"You do?" 

"I think it's awesome."

A nervous laugh escaped from her and Mingus stepped up to her and gave her a warm hug, her heart soaring. 

"I can't tell you how happy I am to hear you say that." She finally said, taking a step back from him. Mingus didn't say anything in return but instead helped pick up the dishes they'd used, helping to clean up the mess before the both of them walked out to the garage and headed toward the set.

 

***

 

Lauren pulled into the parking lot behind the trailers on set and cut the engine before Mingus slid out of the car. She grabbed the tupperware container and the two of them made their way onto set, finally finding Norman sitting in his folding canvas chair with one of his ankles resting on his knee and fixated on his phone. 

"Hey, wait..." Lauren whispered, stopping Mingus mid step. 

"Wha-"

"Hand me one of those cups." She smiled, pointing at the stack of plastic cups sitting at the far end of the table they stood next to.

"What? Wh-"

"Shh, just hand me one." Lauren said, keeping her voice quiet as she set down the container and Mingus handed her an empty cup. 

Lauren snuck over to a table in the corner and filled the cup with ice and gave Mingus a wicked smile. Mingus covered his mouth and laughed while she stepped past him, silently tiptoeing behind Norman and struggling to keep herself from laughing out loud. Carefully, she pulled at the back of Norman's vest and shirt and dumped the entire cup of ice down his back as fast as she could, quickly backing away when he yelped and jumped out of his seat.

"The fuck! Who di-" He yelled, turning around and jumping up and down, reaching into his shirt and laughing when he saw Lauren standing there with her hip cocked and a sly smile spread across her face. Mingus laughed with his phone pointed at his dad while he recorded the whole thing and Norman rushed after her. 

"You little shit!" Norman laughed, grabbing at her waist before she could get away from him. 

"That's what-" Lauren struggled to say between fits of laughter. "That's what you get!"

Norman wrapped his arms around her and buried his lips into the curve of her neck, leaving wet kisses along her skin before he moved his hand down to pinch the back of her thigh just under her ass. Mingus still stood there laughing and recording them before he put his phone in his pocket and walked over to them. 

"I got all of that!" He laughed, holding his hand on Lauren's shoulder and giving Norman a hardy slap on his back. 

"You need to send it to me." Lauren giggled, Norman's hand holding at the small of her back giving her goose bumps. 

"Jesus, they just met and I already can't win." Norman playfully complained as Andy and Chandler walked up to them. The both of them laughed, kicked at the ice and stole Mingus away from Norman and Lauren, Chandler quickly pulling out his phone to show him something while they walked away. 

"You'll pay for that later." Norman said in her ear, his voice a low growl and incredibly tempting. 

"Mmmm, good." Lauren breathed, slipping her hand between his shirt and vest, giving him a soft pinch. "But you deserved that."

"Maybe... but that doesn't mean you won't pay for it." 

"Ha. As long as that's a promise. Mingus and I brought food." 

"Mm, good. I'm starvin' out here." Norman said, rubbing his hands together and following her over to the table she'd set his container on. "He give you any trouble?"

"No, no of course not. He's a good kid. Just like you said - not that it's a surprise at all." 

"Good. I don't know how that kid came from me... he's way cooler than I'll ever be."

"That's also true." Lauren laughed as she sat down and crossed her legs. 

"Shut the fuck up." Norman returned giving her shoulder a nudge before he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "So, what's this?"

"Just some pasta."

"Smells amazing." He said, his voice almost a whisper as he sat down and opened the container.

"Mingus helped. I can't take all the credit." Lauren said, looking back toward the set and watching at Mingus visited with members of the cast. She turned back around as Norman took a big bite and he leaned back, rolling his eyes back. 

"Jesus, it's better than it smells." He mused with a mouth full of food.

"Ha, apparently. You couldn't wait to swallow your food before you told me." She teased, stealing his fork and taking a bite herself. 

"Mm. It is. Thank you, babe." He smiled, pulling her chair closer to his before resting his hand on her thigh. 

"You're welcome." 

The two of them sat together in an easy silence while Norman quickly ate all of the pasta she'd made for him, leaning into the feel of her nails pressing gently into his back. Members of the cast and crew stopped by every once and again to say 'hello' or ask him a question before Norman leaned over and laid his head on her shoulder, his hair damp with sweat from the heat that hadn't let up despite night falling on the set. 

"So what's the plan up in New York?"

"I've got some magazine interviews and some photo shoots I have to do. A lot of that'll be in the first week though."

"It's been a while since I've been to New York." Lauren said, resting her cheek on top of Norman's head. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, my parents took my brother and I when he graduated from high school."

"Your parents are good people." Norman said easily, wrapping his arm around her. 

"I'm glad you met them." She smiled, still messing her fingers through his hair while his other hand moved along her thigh. 

"Why you always have to have your legs crossed, huh?" He asked in a whisper, moving his head a little lower to kiss along her breast and tucking his hand between her legs. 

"Hm. Well one, it's a habit. And two..." Lauren said, pulling slightly away from him and dropping her volume down to a whisper. "I'm not about to have you finger me in front of the entire cast."

"Well that's no fun."

"It's bad enough I almost let you do it with your son sitting six feet away earlier." She laughed, jabbing her hand into his side to get a rise out of him. 

"NORM, YOU'RE UP." A voice shouted from behind them. 

"Shit." 

"Give 'em hell." Lauren said smoothly. "I'll see you at home."

"Be ready for me." Norman returned, his voice deep and husky in her ear. 

"When am I not?" She teased as they stood up. 

"Good point."

"You want me to leave Mingus with you? He seems a bit preoccupied."

"Yeah, he likes to hang out and watch."

"Let him know."

"See you later." Norman pulled her in for a long, warm hug, kissing the curve of her neck and dropping his voice to a whisper. "Love you."

Lauren kissed his cheek and held his other in her hand, giving him a warm, gentle smile and turning around to go. Norman held her hand as she stepped away, watching every step she took away from him until she was out of sight. The engine of the Jeep rumbled to life and Lauren pulled away, leaving the man who she was sure she'd spend of her life with behind to work and heading back to the place she now felt comfortable calling home.

 

***

 

The house was quiet and still when Lauren closed the garage door behind her and set her bag on the kitchen counter. The peace of being secluded in rural Georgia was a nice change from the overwhelming electric buzz of Las Vegas and she plopped back down into his couch, smiling to herself and everything that a future with Norman held, however long or short it might be. It was impossible to know how long something like this could last, but Lauren couldn't help but think that being here, or anywhere, with Norman was where she would spend the rest of her life. 

The sudden sound of her ringtone cut through the silence of the house and Lauren nearly fell off the couch when she flinched. She slowly picked herself up from her place and walked into the kitchen to answer, not surprised in the slightest to see Asher's contact name splayed across the top of the screen. 

"Ash, what's up?" Lauren said cheerfully, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

"Oh my god, Lauren." 

"How much longer did you stay?"

"I just left the airport.... But I think I had a weekend like you did, because holy shit. Sean stayed at your place with me until this morning." 

"Holy shit, you stayed four days? What about work?"

"I called Dr. Steiner and told him I got comped an extra few days at the hotel I was staying in. Sucker bought it so fast, I almost felt bad."

"You don't sound like you feel so bad." 

"That lie was well worth it."

"Yeah?"

"Lauren, holy shit." 

"That good?"

"That. Good." 

"Did you guys do anything other than sleep together?"

"Ordered out, watched some movies, he taught me some Jiu Jitsu moves." 

"The fuck is Jiu Jitsu?"

"Sexy, that's what. You'll have to google it. I paid more attention to that man's body while he did it than anything else."

"Just using him for his body, huh?"

"At first, yeah, I won't front... but there's something about him that got me, too, though."

"Stealin' a page from my book, it sounds like."

Asher giggled into the phone and gave a light sigh before she spoke again. 

"I think so." Lauren could tell she was smiling where ever she was and couldn't help but laugh to herself, wondering how this could have happened to either of them. 

"Where are you?"

"Norman's place in Georgia. Just got back from seeing him on the set." 

"That's amazing." 

"Did Sean give you his number?"

"Mhm. Told me to call him when I got home and said he'd come and visit when he could." 

"Sounds like someone likes you."

"Is it weird?"

"Is what weird? Why would anything be weird?"

"Because you slept with him first."

"No, it's not weird."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive." Lauren smiled again. "If he makes you happy, then by all means. Just be careful when you break it to your dad." 

"Shiiiiit, I didn't even think about the old man. Not that I care."

"He could take us both by surprise and be chill about it. You just never know."

"Ha! That's funny."

"Naïveté can be comforting."

"Can I just have your dad instead?"

"Ash, don't forget I'm older than you and Norman is younger than him. It's a little easier when the age difference is less than twenty." 

"Maybe I'll just wait and see what happens first. Who knows. Maybe I'll never see him again."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because like I said, you never know. Sean seems like a nice guy. I don't think he'd just bang you for a few days and leave it at that." 

"I hope not, but I don't want to get my hopes up." 

"I guess that's the smart way to go about it." 

"But seriously, this was one of the best weeken-" Asher paused and the line shook slightly for a moment before she came back, her voice higher with excitement. "Shit, it's him."

"Then why the hell are you still on the phone with me?" Lauren laughed. 

"Come up and see me soon! Love you!"

"Love you, too." Lauren said just before the line cut short. She tossed her phone back into her bag and took a deep breath, letting it out in a slow easy exhale. But just as she stood up to go back out to the living room her phone rang yet again, this time with Keith's name catching her attention. 

"Hello?"

"Lauren, hi." 

"Hey."

"How's your trip so far?"

"It's really good. Everything it needs to be."

"Where'd you end up?"

"Georgia."

"Seeing your folks?"

"I have, yeah, but I'm not in Atlanta. I'm a little further south at Norman's place."

"Good to hear. I know you deserve it." 

"Thank you for letting me do this."

"You're more than welcome. What kind of timeline do you think we can work with?"

"Well, we leave for New York in the morning and we'll be there for three weeks. I think from there, I might fly back home and get a few things together before I come back out here. I'll get a meeting together with everyone from both departments. Go over some changes and other things I'm sure people will bring up."

"When will you be done in New York? I'll get a notice to everyone about it."

"I don't know the actual day so, let me talk to Norman and see when he needs to be back here and I'll get back to you on it."

There was a long pause and Lauren stepped back into the living room, folding herself up in the corner of Norman's couch and pulling a blanket over herself before Keith finally spoke up again. 

"Lauren, I've got some news you may not be particularly happy to hear about..." He said, his tone cautious. Lauren felt her stomach drop, the fear that Chris would have already found a way to weasel himself out of custody too real.

"It's Chris, isn't it? I guess I can't be surprised someone bai-"

"Actually, no."Keith interrupted. Lauren took a moment to think, racking her brain and trying to figure out what else she wouldn't be thrilled to hear about. 

"Then wha-"

"It's Daniel."


	32. Chapter 32

"Daniel? What?"

"Friend of mine is the warden up at High Desert. When I found out that's where Daniel would be, I asked him to keep me posted on him."

"Okay?"

"Looks like according to the courts he does know how to behave."

"They're releasing him?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"His sentence was six years! How the fuck do they let him out after one?" Lauren asked, panic rushing through her veins like battery acid. 

"Lauren, I wish I knew."

"When is he being released?"

"Tomorrow."

Lauren squeezed her eyes shut and held her head in her hand, already feeling the claws of a headache take a fierce hold behind her eyes. 

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"What can I do?"

"You can get his sentence reinstated."

"If I could, you know I would."

"They're seriously letting him out on good behavior? I don't think he even knows what that is."

"I guess the department settled on that rather than letting his family file a grievance."

"A grievance? On what grounds?"

"Mishandling of evidence from what I understand. Threatened a law suit of millions. I'm sure there's a bribe thrown in there somewhere."

"Of course they would." Lauren said more under her breath. "Why am I fucking surprised?"

"I figured as much. You said he had enough on him for intent to sell, so I find it hard to believe he could get off for mishandling of evidence."

"I guess I shouldn't be completely surprised. His family is such a pile of shit it's almost impressive. And they're rich."

"You know as well as I do, people like that can make things happen."

Taking another deep, uneasy breath, Lauren buried her face in creases of the couch and fought the sting of tears, her head swimming in a sickening mix of anger and disappointment.

"I'm going to have to call the police and have them check on the house."

"Why would you need to do that?"

"You mean why would I want to protect my property from a man who still believes it's his despite what the judge ordered?"

"You think he'll do something?"

"Keith, Daniel is a child who's life has been handed to him on a silver platter. And because I'm the one who got everything in the divorce, yes, I absolutely think he will."

"Want me to put someone on the house? Keep an eye on it? At least for the first couple days. Maybe keep them there around the clock?"

Lauren paused to think for a moment, weighing the pros and cons at the possibility of overreacting. Where else would Daniel have to go after being released? The house they'd bought was the only address they'd ever had in Las Vegas. Sure, he had people he knew around the city, but who knew if they were the kind that would let him stay. And the fact that he'd always kept a significant stash of cash in the safe in the basement put enough worry in the back of her mind to take Keith's offer - despite having moved it into a real safety deposit box. 

"Could you?" She asked, chewing on her bottom lip. 

"I'll put someone over there in the morning." 

"I'm thinking I should fly back out there..."

"Lauren..."

"No, Keith, maybe I should. Take control of the situation before it can even become one."

"You don't think you might be overreacting? Even just a little bit?"

"Daniel kept almost fifty grand in cash in the safe in our basement. So I'm fairly certain he's going to come looking for it. He won't find it, but he'll tear up that house looking for it."

"All the more reason you shouldn't be here for that. Let him destroy it. At least it'll put him back in custody."

"I don't want him to destroy it, Keith, I want to sell it!"

"Sell it? You're not-"

"I've been thinking about it for a while. I really don't need a five bedroom house."

"Lauren, if this is because of No-"

"No, Keith, it's not. This is because of me. I'm not doing this on a whim because of last weekend, I'm not doing this because I love him. I'm doing this because I need to move on with my life. And holding onto that house would mean I'm doing the exact opposite."

"So it has nothing to do with Norman?"

"I wouldn't say 'nothing', no. But he's not the first or only reason."

"What are you going to do then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you won't have a home here anymore..."

"I'll buy something smaller. Something closer to work."

Keith took a moment to respond, his silence almost knowing, even over the phone.

"I'm just worried you're moving too fast..."

"I know what it looks like, Keith."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do. To anyone else, I'm sure it looks like I'm being rash and forcing this to be a real, serious relationship because of who he is. Because of what he does or because he has money, or because he's a celebrity. But not one of those reasons would be anywhere near the truth... Truth is, I've only seen two movies of his and maybe two episodes of his show. I don't need or want his money because I have my own. I don't care if he's famous or not because I don't want the attention. But I am in love with him. It's real and it's honest and people I don't know are going to try to ruin it because they'll probably think of every last one of those reasons... and it won't matter. He's worth anything they throw at m-." Lauren stopped and choked back tears, hardly able to contain how much he meant to her. The need to protect what they had too great for her to handle before quickly pushing the tears over her lashes to fall slowly down her cheeks.

"Lauren, I didn't mean to upset you..."

"How can I not be, Keith? Chris hated me to point of wanting me dead - or at least really hurt. And my ex-husband, who's bullshit literally almost destroyed me, is being released because his fucked up family schemed and lied their way into it. I don't know how anyone else would react to this."

"I don't either, but... you also can't let this get in the way of you getting or having what you want."

"You just got done saying in exact words that I was moving too fast. How do you go from one extreme to the other like that?"

"Lauren, I don't mean to sound like I'm trying to argue, I just... I just want you to think all of this through before rushing into anything. Whether that's flying out here at a second's notice or selling your house or being with Norman. Take time to look at everything first."

"I get it, Keith, I do. But... I finally have what I want. I know it sounds incredibly naïve... because in all truth, it is. But I'm so done with being... stuck. I feel like everything is finally where it should be and I refuse to risk losing it because of what other people think. And dealing with Daniel isn't just me overreacting. Like I said a minute ago, it's just taking control of a situation before it turns to mayhem."

"I understand that, but let someone here deal with this. There's no real need for you to be here for it. If there are cops or security at the house if and when he tries to do anything, you need to let them take care of it. Don't get yourself caught in it."

Lauren said nothing and instead closed her eyes and struggled to keep herself together, torn in too many directions at once. The need to protect too many things too difficult to wrap her head around so soon into her vacation. 

"I don't know, Keith. I still might come out there for a couple days just to play it safe... it's not like I want to. But it just seems like some kind of damage control will be necessary."

"Well, I guess just let me know what you decide. At the very least I can have someone get you from the airport."

"I'll call you in the morning and let you know."

"Alright. Talk to you then."

"Good night."

She dropped her face in her hand and buried herself in the corner of the couch, curling her legs into her chest and concentrating on trying to relax herself. Frustrated to the point that she could hardly see straight, Lauren let the angry tears fall without a single clue on what the best decision would be. How would Norman react to her flying back home instead of with him to New York? Would the possibility of seeing Daniel be something he would be comfortable with? Not that there was a single chance in hell frozen over she would ever be in the same room with him if she had the choice, but the possibility was real and all the more worrisome. But moreover, what would seeing Daniel again do to the girl she'd lost so many years ago and found again? A part of her wanted to believe she could easily withstand anything he threw in her direction, but an even bigger part of her knew that this time, she had a hell of a lot more to lose if she couldn't. 

Lost in the twisted and mangled worries of what to do, Lauren laid on the couch and fell into an uneasy sleep, her nose and eyes puffy and flushed. From a distance, she could hear muffled voices behind her and the sound of a door opening and closing, lights in the kitchen turning on then off again before the voices stopped and footsteps headed upstairs. Numb from decisions she'd had difficulty making, Lauren didn't move or open her eyes, partly hoping Norman would buy into her fake sleep, not surprised in the slightest when he didn't and felt him kneel down next to her.

"You okay?" He said in a low whisper, bringing his hand to hold along her cheek. 

"No." Lauren whispered back, opening her eyes just as more tears gathered in pools on her lashes. "No, I'm angry." 

"Angry? Why?"

"Because just when I have what I've always wanted, someone has to fuck it up."

"What?" Norman watched her carefully, his face painted in concern. 

"I don't think I ever mentioned that Daniel was incarcerated."

"No..."

"He was arrested for possession with intent to sell. Sentence was supposed to be six years."

"Yeah?"

"And he's out after one."

"Shit, why?"

"His family threatened to file a grievance and bribed the department, so the department settled on releasing him on good behavior to avoid it."

"Come 'ere." Norman said gently, bringing her into his arms on the floor and hugging her tight. "He doesn't deserve anything after what he did to you."

Lauren kept her arms around his neck and slowly combed her fingers through his hair, in complete awe that he could be so understanding of the baggage she carried, despite her efforts to get rid of it. 

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Lauren whispered, backing away from him just enough to look at him. 

"I ask myself the same question every time I look at you."

Lauren gave him a small smile and kissed him, curling herself up in his lap and resting her head on his shoulder, hugging her arms around him as tears silently fell down her cheeks. Hating herself for making the choice she had, Lauren swallowed hard and looked back up at him after a long stretch of easy silence. 

"There's something else." She said, her voice shaking. Norman said nothing, choosing instead to give her the time she needed. "Daniel used to keep a hefty stack of cash in a safe in the basement. Last time I dealt with it, it was something like forty or fifty grand anyway, I never really counted. But I moved it to a safety deposit box after the divorce just in case I might need it someday."

"Think he might go looking for it?"

"I'm about 110 percent sure he will... because he doesn't know I moved it. And he, understandably, hates that I won everything in the divorce. So I'm fairly certain he won't think twice about turning that house upside down looking it."

"Maybe you should have some cops sit on it for a while." Norman suggested, his hands still holding warmly to her waist. 

"Daniel gets out tomorrow... And I think I should be at the house when he gets the-"

"You really think that's the best idea?"

"I didn't want it to be an idea at all, but the more I think about it, the more I want to put that house on the market. If he tears through it looking for that money like I know he will, I need to be there to stop it."

Norman shook his head and backed away, his brow furrowed in frustration. 

"I can't be okay with this. Lauren, I can't." 

"Norman, I promise, I'll be-"

"Lauren, no, this doesn't feel right. I don't-"

"Baby, I don't want to go. I really-" Lauren choked on her words, pulling herself out of his arms to sit on the edge of the couch. She took a deep, uneasy breath and leaned her elbows on her knees, sweeping her hair back before she looked back over at him, tears stinging the backs of her eyes. "I really just need it to be done and over with. I want to get out of that fucking house. And out of that damned city that turned me into this... half person I hardly recognized. And I want to tell him to go fuck himself so bad I can hardly see straight."

"Sweetheart, I get it. I promise, I do. But... After everything with Chris?" 

"I know it's a gamble, Norman. But I feel like as long as I play my cards right, I can get there, deal with it and get the hell out of there."

"But what if he hurts you? What if because of that money, he does somethi-"

"Honey, I'm giving him the money. It's not like I need it."

"You're giving him what he wants? Just like that?"

"No, not just like that. Norman, I don't get a choice in the fact that he's getting released tomorrow. I just have to put up with it. So if it means I have to give him that money to get him the fuck away from anything of mine, then so be it." 

"And you have to do this tomorrow? We leave for New York in the morning."

"I think it'd be best, yeah. The sooner it's done, the sooner I get to come back to you."

"I just... can't help but think this is a bad idea. Like something bad's gonna happen to you."

Lauren looked over at him and every part of her ached, angry at herself for disappointing him. Hating Daniel even more than before for complicating an already complicated situation. 

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, dropping her head into her hands and folding herself into her own lap under the weight of guilt for dragging Norman into the shit storm that was her life. "You don't deserve any of this." 

"Hey..." Norman said, his voice firm yet somehow soothing. "Don't even start with that bullshit. I mean it."   
Lauren kept her eyes closed and quietly cried in front of him, wanting nothing but to make it stop. To stop feeling like her life in Vegas was constantly holding her back from something so much bigger and better. Norman's hand suddenly took her wrist and pulled her hand away from her face to look at her, his expression gentle and full of understanding. 

"Lauren, I mean it. We'll deal with this, but don't go getting yourself so upset for something that's out of your control."

"It's just-"

"Stop. Seriously."

"No, Norman, I won't stop. I have to do this because I've got this... giant fucking storm of... just bullshit that I've dragged you through. And because through all of it you've been so incredibly supportive and understanding, I feel like the only way I can really be a girl who deserves you is if I go back and deal with this. So that I can really be done with it."

Norman pulled her face to his and kissed her hard, his hands moving to either side of her waist and picking himself up from the floor in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist to bring Lauren up to her feet with him, picking her up just enough for her feet to leave the floor. Slowly, Lauren brought her arms to hold around his neck and savored the taste of him, wishing that all of it could be this simple. 

"Please, Norman. Let me take care of this." She whispered, pulling slightly away from him just as he let her feet touch the ground again. 

"You promise you'll be careful?"

"I promise." Lauren said, looking deep into his eyes and losing herself before she gave him a wicked smile. "Now, if memory serves me right, I have a little something I need to pay for from earlier."

"Mm, I was just about to remind you." Norman teased, kissing just behind her ear and tugging gently on her ear lobe. Lauren slipped her hand beneath his shirt and tucked her fingers into the top of his jeans just before Norman tore her hands away and grabbed for her waist again. Her feet left the floor and Norman swiftly carried her upstairs, his lips moving along the skin of her neck and his teeth gently nibbling on her shoulder. Waves of goose bumps moved across her body until Norman dropped her onto the bed and turned to close his door. 

Music crooned in low tones from down the hall where Mingus had gone to occupy himself with whatever it was teenagers occupied themselves with, giving Lauren and Norman just enough cover to not get themselves caught in a compromising position again. 

"Good thing he's got that music on." Lauren said smoothly, watching Norman turn back toward her and slowly peel off his shirt. She bit hard at her lip at the sight of him, his chest lightly dusted with hair and too much for her to resist touching when he brought himself to hover over her. 

"Definitely a good thing for what I'm about to do to you." Norman breathed, dipping his head down to kiss along the side of her neck and behind her ear. "You ready for it?"  
"Guess you'll have to find out." 

Not a second passed before Norman brought his hand between her legs and slipped it into her shorts to find the lips of her pussy soaking for him. He immediately pushed his fingers inside her entrance and kissed her, the taste of his kiss and the feel of him starting to move his fingers in and out of her stealing the air from her lungs in a long, breathy moan. 

"Take off your fucking clothes." Norman said in a sexy growl, backing away from her and standing at the foot of the bed. Lauren gave him a devious smile and bit her bottom lip before she picked herself up and got on her knees in front of him, slowly making her way to the edge of the bed and pushing him back. 

"Go sit down." She said, pointing at the chair in the corner of his room and getting onto her feet. Lauren looked over at Norman's dresser and slowly walked over to turn on the stereo sitting on top of it, Led Zeppelin's Whole Lotta Love softly floating from the speakers. 

"Shit." Norman breathed as he watched her turn around. 

"Really?" She joked, pointing her thumb at the stereo and the coincidental song coming from it. 

"Ha, I swear I had no idea." Norman laughed, holding his hands up. 

"I'll pretend like I believe you." Lauren said with a seductive smile. 

"Think what you want, just take those fucking clothes off." 

"Mm. Getting a little bossy, huh?"

Norman settled down into the chair with his legs spread and he chewed gently on the tip of one of his fingers, watching Lauren as she slowly stalked toward him. 

"Just taking a page outta your book."

Her body swayed to the music and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, taking in every detail of her smooth movements until she was close enough to touch but just out of reach. Norman leaned forward to reach for her hip and she moved away, lifting her finger up to stop him and shaking her head. 

"Mm. I don't think so." Lauren said, her voice low and full of lust.

"You don't think so, huh?"

"Mhm, I think I want to try something a little different."

"Yeah?"

Lauren just smiled at him and slipped silently into his closet, returning to him a moment later with two of his ties in hand. Norman sucked in an excited breath and bit at his bottom lip, his eyes never leaving hers when she knelt down in front of him. 

"Think I like where this is going." He said, hardly able to keep himself still when she took his hands and tied each wrist to the arms of his chair. 

"We'll see how you feel about that when I won't let you touch me." 

"God, I love you." Norman breathed, watching Lauren stand in front of him. 

Lauren turned around and slowly lifted the hem of her shirt, letting it fall silently to the floor just as a quiet moan escaped from him. She looked over her shoulder and smiled to herself, biting her lip before taking her time and bending over in front of him. 

"Oh my fucking god, babe..." 

Lauren pulled her shorts down to step out of them and turned back around to face him, bringing herself up into his lap and sweeping his hair back out of his face. She moved her hips slowly on top of him, feeling his cock grow harder by the second and his skin hot with anticipation. Norman leaned toward Lauren's cheek in an attempt to kiss her but she pulled away, backing off of his lap and kneeling down on the floor in front of him. 

"Looks like you're ready for me." Lauren said, licking her lips and reaching for the zipper of his jeans. She pulled it open agonizingly slowly and Norman adjusted his hips in his seat, struggling with the silk ties wrapped around his wrists when he tried to reach for her. 

"Fuck, you have no idea." Norman breathed, jutting his body toward her when she teased him and pulled away. 

Lauren pulled his jeans down and Norman picked himself up enough to help her, leaving them in a heap on the floor along with his briefs. A moment later the song ended and an acoustic version of Eric Clapton's Layla crooned seductively from the speakers as Lauren turned around, teasing Norman with the slow movements of her body while she took her time slipping off her dark lace panties. 

"Get over here." Norman said, his voice deep and wanting before Lauren turned around to face him. She smiled at the sight of him, his cock hard and standing at attention while he struggled to keep himself somewhat still. 

"Who? Me?"

"Fuck. Yes, you." 

"Hm. So you want me to come over there? Maybe... put your cock in my mouth?"

"God yeah..." 

"You want me to maybe... climb on top of you? Ride you for a good, long while?" Lauren teased, sauntering up to him and reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. 

"Jesus." He said, his voice barely a whisper. Lauren huffed a small laugh and brought herself up onto his lap with her legs on either side of his. "Holy shit, babe, I can't take this."

"You can't take what?"

Norman leaned forward and brought his lips to kiss along her shoulder and Lauren pushed him back against the back of the chair. She swept his hair back out of his face again and kissed behind his ear, making her way down the side of his neck to the small, faded 'X' on his collarbone, gently nibbling his skin and reaching for his thick, hard cock between their bodies. He twitched at her touch and his voice left him in a long wanting moan while he struggled underneath her, his need almost as irresistible as he was. 

Lauren leaned back just enough to look at him, slowly stroking him while he continued to try and free himself. Norman leaned forward and kissed her hard before Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck, their tongues moving in smooth waves together just like it was their first kiss all over again. 

"Please, Lauren." Norman whispered, moving to kiss along her cheek. 

"Please what?" 

"Let me fuck you." He begged, watching her lean back and reach between them. She bit her bottom lip and brought his tip to press into her clit, his breath shaking and desperate to feel her. "Oh my fuckin' god.. Please." 

"This what you want?" Lauren teased, moving her hips on top of him and using him to rub her clit.

"Almost." 

"Almost? You want more of me then?"

"This is bullshit, babe, come on." Norman said, leaning in to kiss her. "You're the one who's supposed to be payin' for that shit earlier." 

Lauren gave him another wicked smile while she laughed, picking herself up from his lap and getting on her knees in front of him. She kissed along the inside of his thigh and wrapped her hand around him, moving to kiss along his shaft and engulf him completely. Norman hissed at the feel of her mouth, jutting his hips toward her and squeezing his hands into fists. 

"Mm. Nope. No, I want something else." Lauren said smoothly, backing away from him. "I don't think you're enjoying this enough."

"This better involve you taking these fuckin' ties off and letting me fuck your brains out."

"Not quite." She smiled, standing up and leaning in to kiss him. Lauren pulled away and turned around, watching him carefully from over her shoulder and taking her time while she brought his tip to her entrance and hissed into the feel of him filling her completely. 

Slowly, Lauren started to move up and down in his lap, bringing her hands to hold on top of his on either arm of the chair, loving the feeling of knowing he wanted to touch her but couldn't. Norman tried and failed to turn his hands over to hold her hands when she laced her fingers with his, almost regretting tying both of him when she brought one of her hands to tug at one of her nipples. 

"God, Lauren..." Norman's voice trailed off into a whisper and he started to move his hips beneath her, pumping them in unison with hers. "So fucking good."

Norman struggled with the ties again and Lauren stopped moving on top of him, pulling herself from his lap and turning around to look at him. She kissed the 'X' on his collarbone again and moved down his chest and stomach until she reached his hips, wrapping her hand around his cock and stroking him slowly. Norman sucked in a quick breath and Lauren moved along him, her tongue teasing him in delicious twirls and pulses. 

"Lauren, I..." He said, his words cut short when she sucked even more into the taste of his precum. "Fuck, you're good at that."

"You ready?" Lauren asked, leaning back slightly away from him. 

"You fuckin' kidding?"

Lauren smiled up at him and brought herself back up into his lap, kissing him hard and running her hands along both of his muscular arms. His arms were hard as he flexed and tried to to free himself and Lauren couldn't help but laugh into their kiss. Without breaking from him, Lauren reached for the end of each of his ties, slowly pulling them loose before he immediately shot up out of his chair and carried her back over to the bed. 

"Now. Are you ready?" Norman asked, setting her back on her feet and holding tight to her hips. 

"Fuck me like you mean it." Lauren said from between her teeth when he turned her around and bent her over the edge of the bed. 

"All that teasing was some bullshit and you're about to fucking pay for it." 

Hardly another second went by and Norman thrust deep inside of her, hiking his leg up onto the edge of the bed. 

"God, I love you." Lauren struggled to say as he started to pump hard behind her. Norman bent over and kissed along her shoulder, bringing one of his hands up to her chest and holding onto her breast. 

Lauren leaned further into the bed and reached behind her to hold Norman's arm, her voice leaving her in breathy moans the deeper he pushed inside of her. She tightened her walls around him and Norman slammed his hips into hers, moving his hand smoothly from her breast and down between her legs to press into her clit. 

"Oh fuc- Norm-"

"Turn around." Norman said, his voice low and deep when he pulled out of her. Lauren did as he said and opened her legs to him, leaning back on her elbows. "Get back there." He continued, pointing at the headboard. 

"Come on." Lauren begged, bringing her knees up toward her chest. Norman slowly made his way to her, bringing his hand to hold at the back of one of her thighs and leaning in close. 

"Fuck yourself for me." He said, kissing between her breasts before taking one of her nipples between his lips. 

"I don't know how long you'll last watching me." Lauren teased, pinching lightly at his side and watching him sit back on his heels. 

"I don't either." He smiled, looking down between her legs just as she pushed her fingers inside her entrance. 

Lauren slowly started to move her fingers in and out of herself, bringing her other hand down to press into her clit. Norman moved himself to hover closely over her, kissing the inside of her thigh and moaning into her skin as he watched her. Lauren whimpered into her shoulder as she moved faster, her slick, sweet fluid starting to coat her hand. She writhed into the beginnings of her orgasm and she couldn't control the sounds escaping from her throat before Norman grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them away. 

Norman's lips immediately found her clit and he sucked hard, pushing his fingers inside her entrance before looking up at her and kissing his way up her body. Lauren brought her hands up to either side of his neck and pulled his face to hers, kissing him deep and hard. 

"Make me pay for it." She breathed into his kiss, loving the feel of his body pressed against hers. 

"Oh, I will." He returned, moving to kiss along Lauren's cheek and immediately filling her completely. 

"I love you, baby." Lauren said, holding both sides of his chest and kissing along his collarbone. Norman brought both of his arms to either side of her and moved his hips in smooth waves in and out of her. 

"I love you, too." Norman breathed, thrusting harder and deeper inside of her. 

Lauren's breath left her short, weak moans and she held tight to him, her skin growing hot and flushed the closer Norman brought her to her release. 

"Oh my go-" She whimpered, moving her hands down to squeeze his ass. "Holy shit, baby."

Norman kissed the side of her neck and picked himself up, holding the backs of her knees and keeping them pressed toward her chest. He brought his thumb down to press into her clit and moved in quick circles, watching Lauren lose control over herself. 

"God, Lauren, look at you." He said, letting go of her leg and watching her slick fluid coat every inch of him. "Fucking beautiful." 

Lauren bit at her bottom lip and Norman pulled out of her, giving her thigh a hearty smack and laying down next to her. She immediately picked herself up and slowly lowered herself onto his lap, Norman's hands moving to hold onto her hips. Tightening herself around him, Lauren bounced herself in his lap, leaning forward and kissing him hard. Norman brought his legs up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, moving his hands up and down her spine. 

"Oh, shit-" Norman whispered in her ear, his words caught in his throat the faster he started to thrust beneath her. "Fuck, are you ready?"

"Give me all of it." Lauren begged, moaning into the feel of Norman's hand moving between them and his fingers pressing into her clit. 

Lauren kissed him hard and her orgasm swept through her like a shockwave, stealing away every conscious thought and sending waves of goose bumps across her skin. She moaned hard into Norman's neck and felt herself gush her warm, sweet juices all over him, blindly grabbing for anything she could get her hands on. Spent and hardly able to move, Lauren collapsed into his body and tried to catch her breath, her skin flushed and hot against his. With a deep, hard last thrust, Norman's voice left him in a harsh, rough moan and he kissed along her cheek, his breath hot against her skin. 

Lauren sat up a moment later and let her hands move smoothly down Norman's chest, slowly starting to roll her hips on top of his before pulling herself off of him and getting on her knees. Norman brought his hand to the back of her head and the other underneath his own, biting his bottom lip and watching her wrap her lips around his cock coated in the sweet mix of their orgasms. Lauren moved and sucked along all of him slowly, stroking her hand along with her mouth and moaning into the delicious taste of him. She took him deep in her throat and gagged on him, her reflex vibrating softly on his tip before she pulled away to catch her breath. 

"You like the taste of that, huh?" Norman asked, his voice weak and his hand moving smoothly down her back and to her ass, giving her a warm squeeze before sinking his fingers inside of her soaking pussy.

"No, I fucking love it." Lauren smiled seductively, biting her lip as Norman pulled her leg over him for her to straddle his face, his tongue almost immediately finding her wet lips. He moved his tongue in heavenly waves and lapped at every drop of their fluids dripping out of her, sucking on her clit and throwing her senses into overdrive once again. 

Lauren collapsed on top of him again and reached back to grab his arm, moaning Norman's name hard into the sheets before tossing her hair over one shoulder and pulling away from him. Norman's hand never left her as she turned around and brought herself into his arms, her lips easily finding his for a long, deep and delicious kiss. 

"I love you." Lauren whispered, keeping her forehead pressed gently to his. Norman gave her another quick kiss in return, moving his hand lightly across the back of her shoulders and sending goose bumps coursing across her skin for what could have been the millionth time. "No matter what happens while I'm there, I promise, I will come back to you and I'll stay." 

"Promise?"

"Promise. You're all that matters to me, now." She said with a small, easy smile. 

"You and my kid." Norman said smoothly, kissing her again. "Lights of my life."

Lauren swallowed hard and buried her face in the curve of Norman's neck, bringing her arms tight around him, fighting the tears that burned at the backs of her eyes. 

"I love you, Lauren." He added, combing his fingers through her hair and kissing her temple. 

A calm, easy silence fell between them and Norman quickly succumbed to sleep while Lauren laid in his arms, listening to nothing but the soft crooning of the radio and the gentle beat of his heart. She slowly felt herself slip into unconsciousness, eagerly waiting for the dreams of what her future with Norman held for her.


	33. Chapter 33

"SHIT. LAUREN, GET UP!"

Lauren's eyes shot open and she sat up as quickly as she could, her vision adjusting to the bright light of the morning streaming in through the windows.

"Wh- what's wrong?" She asked, groggily, watching Norman rush around his room and pull on a pair of pants. 

"We didn't set an alarm last night. We were supposed to leave over an hour ago." 

"Shit..." Lauren said under her breath, pulling her tired limbs from the warmth of his bed and sitting at the edge. "Wait, are you driving or flying?" She continued, her brain barely functional.

"Flying. But it takes almost an hour to get to the airport."

She nodded as she picked herself up from the rumpled sheets and reached into her bag, pulling out a change of clothes and putting them on as fast as possible before she joined him in the bathroom. 

"Well, now I know why you hardly unpacked anything."

"I do this every time. You'd think I'd learn." 

"What, forget your alarm?"

"Yeah. I hate bein' late." He said turning toward the open door. "MINGUS. DUDE, YOU BETTER BE UP. GET THE CAT."

Lauren laughed and brushed her teeth, listening as Mingus shouted back that he was waiting downstairs. 

"I feel a little guilty that it might be my fault you were up so late." She smiled, watching him stand at the toilet through the reflection in the mirror. He flushed the toilet and came up behind her, kissing behind her neck and pressing his chest into her back as he reached past her to wash his hands. 

"Really?" Lauren playfully complained after he wiped his soaking wet hands on her arms. 

Norman giggled and quickly slipped out of the bathroom, disappearing into his closet and grabbing his bag. Lauren dried off her arms and stepped into her shoes, picking up her purse and pulling it across her body. She followed Norman downstairs and the three of them quickly loaded into Norman's Jeep, strapping themselves in before he peeled out and turned them toward the airport. 

Lauren crossed her legs and leaned against the window, feeling herself fall back asleep before Norman gave her thigh a playful slap, snapping her back to consciousness. 

"How long you plan on bein' down there?" He asked when she gave him a scowl and a cute half smile. 

"Long enough to get to the bank, call a realtor, and pack some more bags." She said easily, rolling one of her ankles until it popped. 

"Wait." Mingus said, leaning over to look over her seat. "I thought you were coming with us?"

"Originally, that was the plan. But there was some shit that came up that I need to deal with real quick." 

"So when do you think you'll be up in New York? You're flying back, right?" Mingus asked, pulling his headphones down to rest around his neck. 

"Well, that I'm not sure." Lauren answered, looking over at Norman. "Do you want me to bring more of my stuff and drive back here before I fly up? Or should I just come straight up to you after I'm done?"

"You probably want more clothes than what you could bring on the bike."

"Definitely..." She said, nodding her head to herself and biting her lip. "I guess the real question, though... Is if you're ready for me to really move in." 

Lauren chewed hard at the inside of her cheek, watching Norman carefully. She knew she wanted this. And he had told her more than once that he did as well, but now that the reality of it was so close, Lauren couldn't help but feel the uneasy twinge of doubt pull at the back of her mind. 

"Hell yeah, I'm sure." He said, giving her hardly a second to let the doubt start to worry her. 

"Yeah, definitely." Mingus chimed in, his phone starting to vibrate in his hand. 

Lauren looked out the window and tried to cover the foolish grin plastered across her face before Norman caught it, not surprised in the slightest when he reached over and held his hand warmly at the back of her neck. 

"Don't tell me you just got all worried I'd changed my mind." He teased. 

"Me? Nooo..." She laughed, shivering at the waves of goose bumps sweeping across her skin. 

"Good."

Lauren looked over at him and then back at Mingus, smiling to herself and the kind of fulfillment she never could have expected. Her chest flushed bright red and she folded her hands between her legs, the worries of what could happen back in Vegas quickly fading as she thought of the promise of everything that would soon follow it. 

"How about this." Norman added a little while later. "You fly out today. Come straight up to New York when you're done and then we'll all go back to Vegas to help you get your stuff."

"Think you can handle a Lexus, Mingus?" Lauren said, looking over her shoulder. 

"Uh... yeah?"

"I have two cars. I'm sure I can fit almost everything I give a shit about in both of them. I'll just sell the furniture with the house. It's ugly anyway."

"I think I can manage that." He said easily, looking down at his phone. 

"Think you can be up in the city by Wednesday?" Norman asked as he turned into a long term parking garage. 

"What is it, Monday? I don't see that being a problem. I don't want was spend any more time there than I have to." 

"Good. I got this thing I gotta go to Wednesday night."

Lauren couldn't help but give in to a wide smile and her stomach turned, her nerves getting the better of her at the idea of making a real public appearance. 

"What kind of thing?"

"It's this black tie thing for Make A Wish, they're having a fundraiser that night, so I wanted to see if you'd want to go with me?"

Norman pulled the car into a space and cut off the engine, looking over at her, waiting easily while she thought it over. She met his waiting gaze with another smile and unfolded her legs, giving him a fake annoyed look. 

"I guess if I have to." She teased, grabbing her purse and sliding out of the car. 

The three of them pulled their bags out of the back of the Jeep before Norman paid the attendant for his space and lead them to the airport shuttle, taking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers. The shuttle moved quickly and was virtually empty, surprisingly enough for an early Monday morning. 

As soon as they arrived to the main terminal, the three of them once again took their bags and walked into the airport, Norman pulling on his sunglasses and fixing the cap on his head to at least try and keep himself somewhat hidden. To no avail, phones of random people popped up and pointed toward them, snapping their pictures with the occasional flashes as they walked down the main aisle toward the ticketing counter. 

"Why don't you boys go ahead and get to your gate. Keep the attention to a minimum for as long as possible. Who knows how long it'll take me to get a flight, anyway." 

"You sure?"

"I'm a big girl, I think I can handle it." She smiled, breaking her hand away from his and giving his ass a quick pinch. 

"Call me when you land or when you get home. Or both." Norman whispered in her ear, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple. 

"Ok, dad." Lauren laughed just before he kissed her. Mingus laughed with her and stepped over to give her a hug. 

"It's been really cool meeting you. See you in a couple days." Mingus said easily, turning toward Norman. "I'll see you at the gate."

"I'll be right behind you." Norman offered, waving to Mingus as he walked away. 

"He's really sweet." Lauren smiled, holding her hand on Norman's side. "Just like his dad." 

"Stop." He whispered. 

"You did a good job." 

Norman said nothing in return and pulled her into his arms, ignoring the countless stares and camera phones pointed at them. 

"I'll call you when I get there." Lauren said, pulling away from him just enough to keep their foreheads gently pressed together. 

"Love you." 

"Fly safe. Don't get yourself into too much trouble." 

Norman gave her a cute smile and squeezed her ass, kissing her temple one last time and turning to leave. 

"Love you, babe." She said, waving her hand and watching him walk toward security. 

Norman disappeared into the crowd a moment later and Lauren stood and waited in line, holding her fingers gently on her lips. Cameras and phones were still pointed in her direction and Lauren just ignored them, waiting patiently for the line to keep moving. 

An associate finally called out for her to approach the counter and she counted her blessings when next flight out had an open seat in business class. Lauren finished up and thanked the tall, pretty brunette who'd helped her and walked straight over to security, pulling her phone out of her purse when she heard her text tone go off.

 

N: any trouble getting a flight?  
Reply: surprisingly no, flight boards in like 10 minutes and just got to security  
N: good. just got to our seats, and heard the announcement, goin airplane mode  
Reply: I'll call you when I land, love you  
N: love you too. miss you already :)

 

Lauren smiled foolishly at her phone and placed it in a security bin, moving through security as quickly as the growing crowd of travelers and security officers would let her and making her way to her gate. She walked up just as her class was called to board and was nearly stunned speechless at the strokes of luck she'd gotten all morning. 

Thankful she'd only brought a back pack with her, Lauren found her seat and settled in, crossing her legs and tucking her hand between her thighs as the overhead air conditioner blasted the aircraft with cold air. She absently watched the passengers of the plane board until two of them caught her attention, one of them unsettlingly familiar. The woman was tall with long brunette hair and pale skin spotted with freckles, talking on the phone as she ushered an excited child who couldn't be older than five to the two seats just across the aisle from where Lauren sat. Lauren's stomach sank when she finally got a good look at the little girl's face and she had to stop herself from gasping out loud, catching a glimpse of a birthmark that could have only come from the man she despised most in the world - Daniel. 

The girl's dusty blonde hair was pulled back into pigtails, showing without difficulty the small patch of darkened skin just under her ear shaped like a triangle that matched the one Daniel had on his chest. She had his light brown eyes and thin, slightly pointed nose and Lauren could hardly look at her without feeling the same sense of heartbreak and betrayal she'd battled since she found out about everything Daniel had done. Lauren looked away and choked back the ball of hurt lodged in her throat, choosing to ignore the glaring reality that Daniel was a father and closing her eyes to remind herself that she was in a much better place now than she had ever been with him. 

"Hi!" An excited voice called out from where Lauren knew the girl was sitting. She opened her eyes and looked to her left across the aisle and the girl smiled widely at her, waving her hand wildly. 

"Hi, how are you?" Lauren asked, willing away the bitterness she felt and trying to at least be friendly to a child who had no fault in who her father was or what he had done. 

"Good! Is this your first plane ride?"

"No, I've been on lots of planes. What about you?" Lauren said, giving her a small smile and looking up at the man dressed in a gray suit stepping past her to sit at the window seat to her right. 

"I been on one 'afore, we came here to see my gamma and grampa. But they can't come 'cause they're old."

"Izzie, leave her alone." Her mother said, handing Izzie a tablet. 

"But she's nice, mama." She said sweetly, turning back toward Lauren. "I'm Izzie!"

"Hi Izzie, it's nice to meet you. I'm Lauren." Lauren said, turning her phone to airplane mode and slipping it into her purse that she'd tucked between her hip and the armrest. 

"Are you going on one of those things called a bay station?"

"Do you mean 'vacation'?" She laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

"Yeah! Mama said we get to see my daddy 'cause he had to go away and go on a vacation, too!"

"Izzie, seriously. That's enough." 

"Well, I'm sure you'll have tons of fun with your dad."

"I never been to Baygus! Have you?"

"I actually have a house in Vegas because I work for a casino."

"You live there!?"

"I do. But not for long."

"Oh, you're moving away?"

"Yeah, I'm actually going to move here to Georgia."

"How come?"

"Izzie! I said leave her alone." 

"It's really okay, she's a sweetheart." Lauren said easily, looking up at the woman who probably had no idea who she was. 

"See mama, she's nice."

"Baby, I never said she wasn't nice. But we need to give people their privacy."

Izzie looked back over at Lauren and chewed at the inside of her lip and Lauren gave her a gentle smile, knowing without a doubt that Daniel had absolutely nothing to do with the sweet nature of his daughter. Izzie looked down at her tablet and her mother leaned down to kiss the top of her head, a shock of sadness pitting in Lauren's belly just watching them. 

The doors to the aircraft closed after the announcement played over the plane's PA system, preparing everyone for take off as the plane taxed away from the jet way. Lauren leaned her head back to relax and closed her eyes, opening the thin plastic wrapped blanket in the pouch in front of her just before the planes engines revved up and the aircraft took flight. 

The hours crept by slowly and Lauren dozed in and out of sleep, trying her hardest to ignore the nerves twisting in her stomach at having to deal with whatever it was that waited in Vegas. If anything at all. She hoped and prayed that all she was doing was overreacting. That Daniel would get out and leave her and the house alone and just leave because there was nothing to fight over any more. He could dislike the fact that she'd won ownership over their property and rights to half of his trust all he wanted, but it didn't change the fact that that was just the way it was. And while she could empathize with having a daughter to support, it didn't mean it was her problem - especially considering the size of his trust fund. 

Lauren shook herself from her thoughts just as the plane descended into Las Vegas and touched down, looking out the window to see the tall desert hills to the east just before the plane turned and the tall casino hotels came into view to the north. A moment later the plane pulled up to the jet way and passengers quickly stood up, grabbing their belongings as fast as they could. Izzie stood in her seat and jumped up and down while Lauren bent over to pick up her back pack, pulling it's straps over her shoulders just as her name was called out. 

"Bye Lauren!" Izzie shouted, standing in the middle of the aisle while her mother fixed the bright pink backpack on her shoulders, waving excitedly again. 

"Bye Izzie, have fun on vacation." Lauren said with a gentle smile, waving back. 

She quickly made her way up the ramp to the airport gate and turned on the signal of her phone, waiting for the random tones to stop with each new text message popping up on her screen. Before even checking to see who they were from, Lauren opened the call list and touched Keith's name and waited for him to answer. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Keith, I just landed at McCarran." 

"Need a car?"

"No, I'll grab a cab and go home first."

"Let me send a car. Please. I'd rather not have you deal with this alone." 

"It's only eight, Keith, I doubt he's already down here from High Desert this early."

"Warden said he was released at seven this morning. The time would be just about right."

"God damn it." Lauren complained under her breath. "How long before someone can be here?"

"I can have Mark over there in ten."

"Alright, yeah, I guess send him over. I'm at Delta."

"Will do. Keep me posted, alright?"

"I will. Thank you. I'll stop by later if I can."

"OH, hey, would you be okay with coming in for a quick meeting with Alex and Devin? Get a few things cleared up?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Let's shoot for three if we can. I've got some things I need to take care of after this shit with Daniel."

"I'll let them know. I'll see you then, if not sooner."

"Alright, see you then."

Lauren hung up the phone and walked out the sliding doors to the pick up lanes, finding a bench on the far end and waited, finally taking a moment to check the text messages she'd gotten earlier.

 

N: I know you're in the air still, but we just landed  
N: just talked to my manager and that charity thing is at 7 on Wednesday  
N: man, it's weird not having you here. I got so used to having you around  
N: don't go shopping for a dress for this thing. I wanna do it  
N: weirdest thing i've ever asked a girl, but i think i'm gonna need your measurements for the lady

 

"Aww." Lauren said out loud, unable to keep herself from blushing and smiling wide at the screen of her phone before touching his name on her call list and waiting for the phone to start ringing. 

"Hey, beautiful." Norman said sweetly, answering after the third ring. 

"Hi." She returned, looking out toward the various cars pulling into the covered pick up lanes. 

"Good flight?"

"Relatively. How was yours?"

"Can't complain. Mingus fell asleep with his mouth open, so I had to deal with that."

"And just how did you do that?"

"I put peanuts in his mouth until he woke up."

"Remind me to never fall asleep with my mouth open around you, then." Lauren laughed, leaning her elbows on her knees and sweeping her hair back.

"What, you don't like my nuts in your mouth?"

"Oh my god." She laughed even harder, covering her face with her hand. 

"Dude, she doesn't like my nuts in her mouth either." Norman laughed as he talked to Mingus in the background, a soft thud coming over the line. "Ow, fucker! Kid just punched me in the arm." He continued, sounding surprised and turning his attention back to Lauren. 

"You deserved that." Lauren said, still laughing. "So about this dress..."

"I'm gonna get the tackiest, most revealing one in the store. I promise."

"Good. But why don't you just take me there and make me close my eyes? So we know it actually fits?"

"Nah, I want it to be a surprise. Nice try though. I know you'd peek." 

"Would not." She said, smiling as she stood up when she saw the head of MGM's security Mark behind the wheel of a sleek black SUV, MGM's logo printed in small gold letters on the side. "MGM just pulled up for me. So I gotta let you go."

"Call me later."

"I will."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you, too." 

Lauren hung up the phone and loaded herself into the car, slipping her phone back into her purse and tucking her back pack under her legs.

"Man, you've got an exciting life these days." Mark said with his thick Bostonian accent. "I heard about that shit with Chris last week."

"Surely all of that didn't spread around the entire staff..." Lauren griped, pulling her hair into a ponytail as Mark pulled into traffic. 

"Nah. I saw the report sittin' on Keith's desk."

"Good. The last thing I want is people thinking I got the job because Chris lost his fucking mind."

"Well, ya can't say that ain't true, but I see what you mean."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just mean the guy always had a screw loose to me. Glad you're okay, though. Nose looks good. Way better than the pictures I saw."

"Yeah, me too. Could have been a lot worse."

"Keith told me I gotta stick with you today."

"Hopefully for nothing exciting."

"Told me that ex piece 'a shit of yours is out early."

"Don't get me started. But yes. Hopefully he isn't already at the house looking for the cash he used to keep in the safe. If he is he won't find it."

"What kinda cash?"

"The kind I'm sure he made selling the drugs he was arrested for selling." 

"Hard to believe a kid who grew up with a family like his would want MORE cash."

"Apparently he thought life with me was boring. So what else is a spoiled man child supposed to do? Cheat on his wife and sell drugs."

"Shit, I forgot about that." 

"I wish I could." Lauren said, chewing at the inside of her cheek. "Before we head to the house, I need to stop at the Wells Fargo on Sahara."

Mark nodded and did as she requested, making his way down another main road and pulling into the bank's parking lot. Lauren slid out of the car and smiled at the security guard who opened the door for her, surprised to see the lobby nearly empty with the exception of a couple of tellers chatting at the coffee machine in the corner. 

"Good morning." A pretty red head named Stephanie said from behind the counter. "How can I help you?"

"Hi, my name's Lauren Williams. I've got a safety deposit box that I need to get into, please." She said sweetly, pulling out the shiny gold key to the box and handing it to the teller. 

"Of course, step right on over here and I'll escort you back."

"Thank you." 

"Is this a joint or individual box?"

"Individual." 

Stephanie unlocked the sturdy metal door into the deposit vault and led Lauren inside, holding the key up and searching for the box with it's matching number. 

"Just need to check your I.D. and you're all set." Stephanie said cheerfully. Lauren handed her her license and slid it back into it's place in her wallet before Stephanie unlocked her box and pulled it out of the vault wall. 

"Do you have a bag by chance?" Lauren asked, pulling the bundles of cash from the bottom of the box and setting them on the table. 

"Yes, of course. Planning on losing some money at the high roller tables tonight?"

"That'd be way more fun than where this is actually going." She said, only mildly amused. 

"I guess you could always pretend." Stephanie said, handing Lauren a black canvas bag the size of a document folder with a sturdy, open zipper at the top. 

"I might just do that." Lauren said, offering a weak smile as she filled the bag with Daniel's money and zipped it. 

"The lock on that bag is 1427."

"When do I need to bring this back?" 

"You can keep it as long you need to, just as long as you have an open Wells Fargo account." 

"I'll probably bring it back. My ex husband kept this in a safe in our basement, and I have no idea if he still has one here."

"Did you have a joint account or...?"

"We had three accounts here, actually. Our joint one was dissolved when we got divorced and I don't know what happened with his."

Lauren looked back down into the metal box and pulled out the last item sitting in the bottom of it, a small leather ring box that held her wedding and engagement rings. Putting the leather box into her purse, Lauren handed Stephanie the deposit box and watched as she smoothly pushed it back into the wall and locked it, holding her arm out for Lauren to exit through the thick steel doorway and back out into the lobby. 

"Would you like to keep the deposit box?" Stephanie asked as they reached her desk again. 

"You know, I don't think so. I'm actually moving out of state in the next few days, so if I need one, I'll find a branch closer to the new house."

"Alright, well I'll turn this key back in for you. Was there anything else I could help you with this morning?"

"No, this was it. Thanks for your help." Lauren smiled, turning to leave. 

"It's been a pleasure." Stephanie said, returning a smile to Lauren just before the same security guard opened the doors for her. 

She pulled herself back into the car and Mark turned out of the parking lot, his GPS quietly leading through the upscale streets of what would soon be Lauren's old neighborhood. He turned onto Lauren's street and she looked down to her driveway, her stomach turning in sickening knots at the sight of Daniel's attorney's white Mercedes pulling into it. 

"I knew I couldn't possibly be this lucky." Lauren said, more to herself than anything as Mark pulled up into her driveway just as Daniel and his attorney got out of their car. 

"I doubt he'll try anything with me around." Mark said, patting the gun nestled in a holster around his hips. He gave her a gentle smile and brought his hand to hold her shoulder. "I got you. Don't you worry about a single thing. Do what you gotta do."

"Thanks." Lauren said, taking slow, unsteady breath and opening the door. A yellow cab pulled up a moment later and the same woman from the plane along with Izzie poured out of it's back seat, Izzie running up into the yard and toward Daniel. Lauren rubbed her temples and walked around the front of the SUV, dreading everything that was about to happen.


	34. Chapter 34

"LAUREN, HI!" Izzie shouted, her arm waving hard enough Lauren thought she might dislocate her shoulder. Everyone else looked over at her and she immediately felt her skin grow hot and flushed, swallowing hard at the nerves twisting and knotting in her stomach. 

"Hi Izzie, it's good to see you again."

"What are you doing here? This is my daddy!" Izzie said excitedly, holding Daniel's hand and shaking his arm.

"Yes Izzie, I know. This is where I live." Lauren said as nicely as possible as she pulled out the keys to the house. 

"Not even a 'hello'?" Daniel asked, pulling Izzie up into his arms. 

Lauren's blood immediately boiled and she bit down hard, the muscles of her jaw flexing before she forced herself to relax. 

"Good morning." 

"Lauren, this is Rebecca." He said, tilting his head toward Izzie's mother. "But how... do you know Izzie?"

"They were on the same flight I just got off of."

"Daddy, Lauren said she lived here!"

"Kiddo, daddy lives here, too."

"Surely you don't mean here because this is no longer your house." Lauren said, trying to fight the urge to be nasty in front of his daughter. 

"Don't be a bitch, Lauren."

"As opposed to being what?"

"Bec, how 'bout you take her to get something for breakfast? Lauren and I need a minute." Daniel said with a fake smile, setting Izzie down and turning her toward her mother. The cab driver stopped pulling the suitcase in his hand out of the trunk and nodded his head toward Daniel in understanding, closing the trunk a moment later.

Rebecca nodded without saying a single word, giving Lauren a look of mild disgust and opening the passenger door to the cab again. Lauren made a point not to react, holding the long strap of her purse before she made her way over to unlock the front door and let herself inside. She watched the car pull away and Daniel followed her inside, Mark and Rick just behind him before the door closed. 

"You look goo-"

"Save it Daniel, I have absolutely no patience." Lauren said, her voice firm and holding up her hand with her other crossed over her stomach.

"Jesus, you're wound tight."

"Yeah, well, can we just get whatever it is you're doing here over with so you can leave?"

"What's the rush?"

"Daniel, I've got things I need to do."

Daniel paced slowly around the open space of her living room and plopped down into the corner of the couch, dressed in the same grey suit he was taken into custody with, his tie slightly loosened in the heat of the morning. 

"Little bird tells me you're leaving Vegas."

"Who would have told you that?"

"Keagan. Talked to him the other day. Tells me you also had quite the year while I was gone." He said, raising his eyebrow in revolting condescension. 

"Of course he would tell you." Lauren said, her voice low and angry as she remembered that he and Keagan had been decent friends. It shouldn't have surprised her he would talk to him now that she'd walked away from their friendship. Frustrated, she sat down in the chair across from him and crossed her legs. 

"So where is it you're going?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Idle curiosity."

"Yeah? Well fuck your curiosity."

"Have I given you any reason to be so sharp with me this morning? Jesus, Lauren."

"You've got a fucking laundry list of reasons stacked up against you, Daniel. Don't get me started."

"I figure if half of my trust fund is going to pay for whatever lavish lifestyle you're trading all of this in for, I've got a right to know where it's going."

"Oh you've got a right to know?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's not that much to ask." He said, his air of confidence and self righteousness making her sick to her stomach. 

"Yeah, well, I thought I had the right to know you were fucking other women while we were married, but you know. We don't always get the things we deserve."

"Tell me you were at least safe?" He said, moving his hand in a circle above his crotch.

"Jesus Christ, Daniel. If any one has ever perfected the art of deflecting, it's you. What the hell do you want?"

"Lauren, Daniel had a sum of cash stored in the safe in the basement of your home as well as a collection of clothing. He's simply coming for his property."

"Rick, I think we all know Daniel has a mouth of his own. I was talking to him. Not you. If he wants something from me, he can ask me himself." Lauren said sourly, not even looking at the short balding attorney who'd spent too long in a tanning bed. 

"You heard him. I know you knew about that cash. I just came by to get it, and my clothes."

Lauren said nothing in return, instead choosing to sit there and slowly roll her ankle before picking herself up and going upstairs. She could feel Daniel's eyes glued to her legs as she walked up the steps, something she shouldn't have been so surprised about given that in the early years of their marriage, he had always said they were his favorite feature of hers. But now, after everything he'd put her through, after everything that had been said and done, she couldn't stand the idea of him watching her the way he was. But more importantly, now that she had Norman, she hated the idea even more. 

The bedroom was still and slightly darkened from the partially closed curtains and Lauren walked into the closet, opening a drawer along the wall of shelves and pulling out the key to a storage locker she'd rented more than a year ago where Daniel's clothes sat in boxes. She'd been nice enough to go to an indoor facility where each unit was climate controlled, but she hadn't done anything to make sure it hadn't been broken into. But even if it had and he threw a fit over it, she couldn't bring herself to give a shit. 

Lauren closed the closet door behind her and started for her bedroom door before she was stopped short when she saw Daniel leaning casually against the door frame and holding a gold watch that didn't belong to him. 

"Who's watch is this?" He asked, turning it over in his hand. "I like it."

"Not yours." Lauren said sarcastically, taking Norman's watch from him and putting it in her purse, immediately wishing he were here. 

"Somebody leave it here after you got some strange?" He asked, a sly smile pulling at one side of his mouth. 

"He wasn't 'some strange'." 

Lauren went to step past him and his hand held on her arm, stopping her mid step, his hold only firm enough to keep her from moving forward. She looked over at him and noticed the expression on his face had softened, ignoring her instinct to ask him what was wrong and pulling herself out of his reach. 

"I didn't just come here for the cash or clothes." He finally said a moment later.

"Daniel, I really don't have time for your ga-"

"I came here to apologize."

Instantly irritated, Lauren's face scrunched up and she reared back in mild disgust. 

"You don't honestly think I could believe that, do you?"

"No. But I'm serious... can we at least take a few minutes to sit down... and just talk about it?"

Lauren watched him carefully and bit at the inside of her cheek, really wishing she could be anywhere but in the same room with him. She could so easily hand him the cash and the key and tell him to get out. But she couldn't shake the curiosity of hearing just how pathetic he would sound apologizing for the impressive list of life altering mistakes he'd made. 

"Time in jail well spent, huh?" She said, her words dripping in sour disdain. 

"Yeah, actually." 

Lauren took a long, deep breath and left the room, listening to Daniel's footsteps follow her to the dining table they'd only used twice in the 6 years they'd owned the house. Lauren sat down and Daniel sat directly across from her, holding his hands together as if he were in prayer, something she had literally never seen him do. His eyes were closed as he thought about the words he wanted to use and Lauren grew impatient, crossing her arms while she waited for him to start. 

"I don't expect you to ever forgive what I did." He finally said softly, dropping his arms to the table top. 

"Good."

"But... I wish I had told you sooner that I had a problem."

"Or maybe that you even started doing coke in the first place? Or that you had your eyes on other women? Or how about when you got one of them pregnant?"

"Lauren..."

"No. Daniel. I can't believe it's the drugs that you think I'm most upset about." 

"Lauren, I know you're pissed about the cheating. And I know the kid doesn't help."

"No. Daniel, it's not just that. I'm pissed because you were dishonest at all. We were married for EIGHT YEARS. That's eight years of my time wasted on someone who didn't want to be here. Sure, having a baby with someone else is what HURT the worst, but it's the years you spent LYING to me that I'm angry about." Lauren said, nearly out of breath as anger burned deep in her belly. 

"Lauren, I-"

"Do you have any idea what all of that bullshit did to me? Who it turned me into? How fucking worthless you made me feel when you couldn't even be honest with me when you thought maybe you wanted something different? I refused to act like a victim, but because of you I had to deal with a fuck ton of your bull. Did that ever occur to you in the slightest? That maybe what YOU did would have such a shitty impact on other people too?"

Daniel held his hand across his forehead and rubbed his temples, squeezing his eyes shut and his face turning bright red. 

"Of course it didn't."

"Lauren, you changed!" Daniel finally said, struggling to keep his voice down. 

"Of course I changed, Daniel! What the fuck do you think growing up is? One of us had to do it, and you refused to. I tried so hard with you and nothing was ever good enough!"

"What do you mean nothing was ever good enough?"

"Look at what you did, Daniel? Apparently if I had been enough for you you wouldn't have gone and pulled all of your bullshit! Whatever it was about the life we started obviously wasn't what you wanted. Otherwise it wouldn't have ended as horribly as it fucking did."

"So you're saying it would have ended regardless of what I did?"

"Of course it would have, Daniel. You honestly think it would have lasted?"

"Then why'd you marry me, huh?" Daniel's tone grew louder with every word and Lauren nearly had to get up and leave. 

"I could ask you the same fucking question!" She said, nearly shouting, angry tears burning at the backs of her eyes. Lauren took a moment to regroup and collect herself, pushing her thoughts to Norman and wanting nothing but to get back to him. She couldn't fall apart now. Not in front of a man who didn't care. Daniel sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, thinking hard about their choices and what they had done to them. 

"It's pointless asking these questions now." Lauren finally said, giving up on trying to put together how they both could have made such colossal mistakes. "It's over and done with."

"Just like that?"

Lauren looked up at him and wondered why it was now he didn't want to take the easy way out. Maybe time in prison had done him some good. Maybe it showed him what it was to come to terms with who he was, or how to confront the mistakes he'd made and how wrong his actions were. 

"I married you because, at least then, I honestly wanted to. But... You're right. I refused to grow up. And I didn't even try to make it work. I can't even tell you why because even I don't know. Maybe I was just too much of a coward. I honestly don't know."

"The blow certainly didn't help." Lauren said, trying to see the good in his attempt to apologize. 

"Lauren, I'm sorry. You get into shit like that and it... just... screws up everything."

"I know that. You forced me to live it."

"You know, you could maybe at least try and be a little understanding?"

"Try to be understanding?" She reared her head back in angry shock, losing what little control she had over her temper. "Try to be understanding?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"You act like you were the only one who paid any kind of price here!"

"I have never tried to play the victim card with you, so don't even pull that bullshit. You lost everything in the divorce because you acted like a piece of shit and the judge hated you for it. I didn't ask for all of this, I was fully prepared to just walk away from that divorce and move on. All of this was just given to me. I get that you got yourself involved in all of that and it spiraled out of control. But that's because of choices YOU made."

"You know damn well it was your lawyer's idea to go after everything. It's bad enough half my trust fund goes to you anyway! Let alone everything else!"

"Jesus Christ. Are we actually going to argue about money? That's the least of our problems, here."

"No, we're going to argue about how you abandoned me when we moved here."

"WHAT?! I ABANDONED YOU!? Are you fucking serious!?" Lauren shouted, hating herself for her instinct to cry when she was angry and the fact that it made her look as weak as she felt. 

"When we got here, you got that job and you loved it more than anything. It was all you did. And then they paid for your grad school and you never wanted to talk to me!"

"You think maybe that was because you were never fucking here?! You were always flying out of town someplace 'on business' or meeting up with your dad for some kind of 'business deal'. I called you all the time, it's not my fault you never fucking answered!"

"I only left because you were always working!"

"That's bullshit and you know it. I was home by five or six almost every night with few exceptions. You were the one that left, Daniel. Don't even try and blame any of your shit on me." 

"You never wanted to go out, you never wanted to do anything with me. And I don't even remember the last time we had sex. It was like you cu-"

"Daniel stop! Please. Just stop." Lauren said, swallowing hard at the burning pit of rage deep in her stomach. "You want to really know what happened? Between us? Nothing. Absolutely nothing ever happened between us. From the very beginning. I thought I loved you when we got married... and for a long time I told myself I did. I think that's why I held on for as long as I did. But that's not what any of that was. We married each other because it was convenient. Because it was easier to do that than to start over with someone else... and I think we both know that. But I DID try. I made it a point to be home for you at a decent time and you just started disappearing. You were always going out of town for one reason or another-"

"Because you-"

"Because I accepted my responsibility as an adult and worked for myself? I didn't want to become someone who did nothing but live off of my husband's money! I wanted to make a name for myself, Daniel. I tried to be married to you. You just didn't try back."

"Why didn't you ever call me, then?" 

"I just sai- I called every day! You're telling me you didn't see my name pop up on that screen when you hit the 'ignore call' button?! You think I couldn't tell when you ignored me?" Lauren asked, pointing toward one of his pockets below the table. Daniel didn't say anything and the muscles in his jaw clenched, realizing he didn't have an argument before Lauren continued.   
"You know... the drugs I could have lived with. I would have helped you get the support you needed to get you out of that. And we honestly could have tried to restart even after you cheated. But when I found out that you had been basically living with that woman in Portland and had a baby with her, I was fucking done. It was one thing to be the only one who actually tried to give a shit about our marriage. But it was a complete other to have all of that be wasted on someone who betrayed me like that."

"Lauren.."

"No, Daniel. I'll be straight with you. After all of that, I was a goddamn mess. You never proved to me I was worth your time. You didn't have the decency to tell me you wanted something different, or that you had a drug problem or even that you'd cheated. And I felt absolutely fucking worthless. I didn't care what I did, I didn't care who I did it with and it took me a long time to finally get over the sting of betrayal over what you did. And even after you did all that, I still never once went after all of this. I never once tried to gain anything out of it except to just get out from under you. So, thank you for apologizing. I appreciate the half-assed effort. But I really don't want to hear anything else from you." 

A strange silence fell between them and Lauren crossed her legs under the table fixing the loose tank top on her shoulders, hating the feel of him still watching her. It had been slightly comforting in knowing he at least acknowledged his wrong doing, and even nice to hear that he at one point HAD wanted to be with her. But nothing he'd said could ever really mend the damage that had been done. There wasn't a way he could fix it, it would be pointless to let him try. Lauren got up and walked over to Mark and he handed her the locked canvas bank bag before she returned to the dining table. She quickly entered it's combination and emptied the bundles of cash onto the table, pushing them toward him. 

"I put it in a safety deposit box in case I needed it for some reason. I didn't like having it in the house."

"Thank you for giving it back."

"I almost didn't."

Daniel nodded, his expression a mix of disappointment and understanding. 

"What are you doing after this?"

"Packing."

"I didn't just mean right after now."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know, I'm curious? Keagan said he heard you were moving, so I figured I'd ask."

"I'm moving to Georgia." 

"You're leaving MGM?"

"No. I can work from pretty much anywhere."

"So why Georgia? Your parents?"

"They're one reason, yes. But not the first one. I don't need a house this size."

Daniel nodded his head, a smirk pulling at one side of his mouth as he leaned back in his chair, absently picking at one of his hands. 

"There's someone else isn't there?" He asked, baiting her for an answer that it was clear he already knew from just the tone of his voice. 

"Not that you deserve to know, but yes. There is." 

"Good."

Lauren gave him a look of mild irritation and stood back up, holding her arms across her body before stepping over toward the living room. 

"You can leave now. I have things I need to do."

Daniel nodded and heaved himself out of his seat, picking up the bundles of cash and the storage key before heading toward where his lawyer stood with his open briefcase. Rick closed his case with the money and key inside and the two of them stepped toward the door before Daniel stopped. Lauren nearly bumped into him as she reached for the door handle and looked up at him, hating herself for still seeing him as the handsome man she'd married so long ago. She would never see him like she had before, but it was impossible to kid herself into thinking he wasn't good looking. Daniel gave her a weak smile and held his arms out for her, waiting for her to come to him. He stepped toward her when she didn't and Lauren held her hand out to stop him in his tracks. 

"Don't touch me." 

"Lauren. Don't be like this." Daniel said, making her sound ridiculous.

"I appreciate you saying what you did, but otherwise I'm good." 

"Please?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and dropped her arms to her sides, letting Daniel step up to her and wrap his arms around her shoulders. She hesitantly brought both of her hands up and almost hugged him back before his hands slowly moved down her back, one of them sliding down to grab her ass. Lauren's blood boiled and she shoved him back, her hand striking his cheek in a hard, loud slap and leaving a red hand print on his face after he stumbled back into the wall. 

"Get the fuck out of this house." She growled as Mark stepped up behind her. Daniel held his hand on his cheek and he rolled his jaw, his face covered in a mix of shock and anger. He left a moment later without another word and Rick followed closely behind him, Rick's voice full of warning as he angrily pointed his finger at him from over the top of his car before Daniel yelled back and got in the car. 

Lauren closed the door and sat down on one of the stairs, holding her face in her hands and leaning her elbows on her knees, fighting harder than she should have to to hold back her tears in front of Mark. He stepped over to her and put his hand warmly on her back between her shoulder blades, giving her a moment before he finally spoke. 

"He deserved that." 

"I know." Lauren said weakly, sniffing hard and sweeping her hair back, looking up at him. "Thank you for being here." 

"No prob." Mark said, stepping back to lean against the banister. Lauren sat and thought for a moment, thankful that the hardest part of the day was over. 

"Mark, could you do me a favor?"

"'Course I can."

"Could you run down and get some packing boxes down the road? There's a UPS store and a Home Depot." She asked, reaching into her purse sitting on the stair just behind her and holding her credit card out for him to take. Mark held his hand up in opposition and pulled his keys out of his pocket. 

"I got it. How many you need?"

"Ten ought to do it. But no, I don't want you paying for them." She added, standing up and putting her card in his hand. 

"That new man a' yours used to your stubborn ass yet?" Mark laughed, shaking his head. 

"As a matter of fact, he actually likes it." Lauren said, smiling back at him and opening the door for him. "Keeps things interesting." She winked as Mark moved toward the door.

"You sure you're alright for me to go?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. You'll be gone maybe twenty minutes anyway. I think I can survive." She answered, giving Mark a small smile as he stepped outside, still shaking his head at her. 

Mark got into the company car and was gone a moment later, leaving Lauren alone in a house that had always made her feel small, it's tall ceilings and decadent woodwork too ostentatious for her to feel truly comfortable. Daniel had been the one who'd chosen the house when they'd made the decision to move, the influence of his family's money clear and obvious when he'd refused to look at anything smaller than the house she eventually gave in to. They hadn't even been in the house for a month when Daniel's mother called a decorator in to take over the process of getting their house together, completely changing everything she'd done and returning the furniture she'd picked out without even asking. It had been one thing to have to deal with Sharon in the first place, but it was a complete other for her input in her own home to be completely ignored so that her son could have one more thing handed to him. Just another fact that made her nauseous. 

Taking a slow, deep inhale, Lauren picked herself up and walked upstairs, taking a hard look around the bedroom she was glad to only have to spend one more night in. A sharp pang pulled at her heart at just the sight of the slightly rumpled bed sheets, making her miss Norman even more than before. She sat down and let her hand rest on the soft fabric, wishing she could be in New York with the man she'd fallen so hard and fast for and closing her eyes. She took another deep breath and finally stood back up, heading into her closet and rolling out the three large suitcases she'd begrudgingly accepted from Daniel's parents as a Christmas gift just a year before he was arrested. 

Lauren took her time in folding and organizing her clothes, carefully packing as much as she could before she finally heard the front door close downstairs. 

"Mark? I'm upstairs. Double doors on the right." She called out toward the door that stood open behind her, listening closely to the footsteps moving up their stairs. The door opened slowly, it's hinges slightly creaking the wider it opened and footsteps came up directly behind her, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. 

"You honestly think I was going to just hand you everything that easily?"

Daniel's voice was deep and angry in her ear, his hot breath moving down her neck as his hands grabbed hard at her hips and turned her around. He immediately brought one of his hands up around her throat, choking the air from getting to her lungs before he threw her to the ground and straddled sat on her chest. Panic seared through every nerve in Lauren's body and she nearly threw up, her skin flushed bright red and hot and her lungs struggling to pull in enough air to keep her from passing out. Daniel leaned down wrapped his hand around her throat again, his grip tightening around her with each second as Lauren tried and failed to pull her arms out from under his weight. 

Daniel pulled his other arm back with his hand balled up in a fist and struck her cheek bone hard a second later, the metallic taste of blood immediately filling her mouth. Lauren's voice left her in a harsh grunt and her eyes squeezed shut at the bright white flash when Daniel's fist made contact again, her head swimming and lost to her surroundings. 

The dark webs of unconsciousness spread across her vision and Lauren choked under Daniel's grip, her limbs becoming heavier by the second until she could no longer move them at all. Wishing she were stronger, Lauren clung to the sensation of Daniel's weight on her chest, hardly able to hang on to any semblance of consciousness. But before the blackness could completely consume her, the thought of Norman drifted easily through her brain and Lauren could hardly feel the burn of tears as they poured down her face, her skin bright red and her lips turning blue from the lack of oxygen. He was the only thing that mattered, even more important than the life she could hardly cling to, the only thing she could possibly think about in the moments she was more than sure would be her last.


	35. Chapter 35

"Local authorities were called in to a reported domestic violence dispute at a home in the Canyon Gate area early Monday morning. The call involved Daniel Williams, who was convicted and charged with felony drug possession with intent to traffic early last year. Williams' case was widely publicized at his indictment early last June when his case was directly tied to a local cocaine distribution ring targeting the adult entertainment industry in the Las Vegas area, to which he was released early from his six year sentence. Authorities arrested Williams after dispatchers received a call from the coworker of Williams' ex-wife when he was found in the middle of the attack against her. First responders immediately transported the victim to Summerlin Hospital Medical Center where she remains in critical condition. Another victim was also found unconscious in a vehicle in front of the residence who was also treated for minor injuries and released Monday. No word on charges against Williams have been made public, however those charges are expected to be released later this week after a formal hearing."

The newscaster's voice seemed like it was coming from the end of a mile long tunnel, his voice solemn and apologetic as he informed the viewers of the Las Vegas area yet again of just how shitty a person Daniel Williams could be. Lauren slowly started to come to, the slow beep of her heart monitor along with the random sounds of the intensive care unit filtering into the room through the sliding glass door that stood open only a few inches. 

Lauren's eyelids slowly opened and the details of the room came into focus with each passing second the more she looked around at her surroundings. She looked across the room at the whiteboard mounted on the wall, her nurse Tessa's name written in bright blue dry erase ink above the date that immediately broke Lauren's already weak and wounded heart. 

WEDNESDAY, JUNE 8TH 2016

She closed her eyes and felt the pressure in her head build with each passing second, the pain so intense that it almost felt like her skull would crack in half. Tears poured down her face and her skin burned with them before she brought her hand up to cover her mouth, trying and failing to keep the sobs escaping from her at a decent level so as not to call too much attention to herself. Lauren turned onto her side to face away from the sliding glass door and buried her face in her pillow, wishing more than anything that she could somehow will Norman to be here with her, if only just to know he was close. 

Behind her, the door to her room slid smoothly open and closed again, footsteps stepping into the room and quickly rushing over to her, the person leaning in close and bringing their hand to the side of her face to sweep her hair out of the way. Lauren sucked in a harsh breath and sobbed again, her eyes still squeezed tightly shut and her head pounding from the pressure of her swollen, beaten face. 

"Lauren." 

Norman's voice was smooth and gentle, floating into her ear before his lips kissed her temple. It was the very thing she needed to hear, his hand holding the back of her head carefully exactly what she needed to feel. Lauren cried even harder that he had to see her like this, that instead of being able to take care of his obligations in New York, he had to come here and sit in a hospital room for her to wake up from the very thing he had worried about to begin with. 

"Sweetheart, look at me." Norman said quietly, pulling the chair behind him up to the side of her bed and sitting down. Lauren wiped the tears from her cheek, wincing at the sharp pain in her cheek and looked up at him, his beautiful blue eyes full of tears of his own. 

She leaned over, pulling the lines of the various machines and IVs attached to her tight as she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing again into the curve of his neck at the massive wave of guilt weighing heavily on her shoulders for him having to fly all the way out here. 

"I'm so sorry!" Lauren cried as Norman brought his hand to hold along her side. 

"No, babe, please don't." He said easily, pulling slightly away to look at her. "This isn't your fault." 

"You told me not to come here. I should have listened to you." 

"Lauren, stop."

Lauren struggled to look up at him through the tears still pouring down her cheeks and Norman reached up to wipe them away, pressing his lips gently to hers. 

"I love you." He whispered, standing up over her so she could lay back. Lauren moved over and pulled him toward her to lay down next to her, suddenly feeling safer than she ever had before when he brought his body close behind hers and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Mrs. Williams, I'm glad to see you've finally woken up." A tall lean man said as he closed the door behind him. His hair was the kind of blonde that made him look like a Ken doll and buzzed short on the sides with long, smoothly styled hair on the top of his head. His dark rimmed glasses made him look distinguished and handsome, right along with the wide and genuine smile spreading across his face. He walked up to her and offered her his hand, his grip strong yet gentle. "I'm Doctor Keller, I've been overseeing your case. I have to admit, I was starting to get a little concerned when we got you out of surgery on Monday and you still hadn't woken up."

"Yeah, me too." Norman said, sitting up behind her and letting one of his legs hang off of the edge of her bed. 

"What even happened?" Lauren asked, looking from one attractive man to the other. "I remember folding clothes upstairs and hearing the door open downstairs, but after that... there's nothing."

"That security guy Mark came back to your place with boxes and found Daniel upstairs beatin' the shit out of you while you were packing." Norman answered, tears filling his eyes again as he tried and failed to fight them. 

"I heard the news story a minute ago..." 

"He's in custody. Won't be getting any more free passes from what the cops said. Knocked his lawyer's cage pretty loose, too. But the police said they've got enough on him for assault and battery on his lawyer and even worse for what he did to you."

"Good." Lauren said, bringing her hand up to gently touch her face, pain immediately making her wince back before she turned to look over at the man who was now at her bedside checking on a machine. 

"Mrs. Willia-"

"Lauren. Please." She interrupted easily, hating that she'd never made it to the DMV to change her last name back to Gray. 

"Of course. Lauren, it's good to finally meet you."

"Thank you."

"So, as you well know by now, you've been out for a while, so I just wanted to stop by and get you up to speed on everything, see if you had any questions or concerns, that kind of thing."

"How bad is all of this?" Lauren asked, pointing to her face and throat.

"Well, I'll tell you now, he did a number on you. We had to get you into plastics to fix your left lower eye socket. So you've got a titanium socket that I don't see you having any problems recovering from. Other than that, the only thing you'll notice is if it's hot or cold outside, you'll definitely know."

"Great." She complained, annoyed at the number of injuries to her face over the last week. "So that's two scars to my face in a week."

"Well, I wouldn't quite say that. The fracture was to your eye socket, so other than an incision on your hairline, you shouldn't have any visible scars from it." 

"Not that it matters to me." Norman said smoothly, giving her a cute smile. Lauren nudged his arm playfully and couldn't help but smile back before she turned again to Dr. Keller who had stepped closer. He pulled a penlight from his lab coat pocket and brought his hand gently to the back of her head, leaning in to check her pupils as he spoke.

"These questions seem a bit silly as I'm talking to you, but I have to ask them. Do you know your full name?"

"Lauren Christine Williams."

"What year is it?"

"2017."

"And who is the President?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"... I'll spare you if you'd rather not." The doctor smiled, writing in the chart folder on the table next to him. "Just for good measure, do you know what hospital you're in and who the man sitting next to you is?"

"My boyfriend Norman. And I'm assuming Summerlin because it's what's on your badge... and the news."

"Fair enough." Dr. Keller laughed, turning to look behind himself to pull the rolling, backless stool underneath him to sit down. 

"So, how long will I need to be here, then?" 

"I'd really like to keep you overnight and tomorrow for observation. Just to rule out anything unexpected. Sitting here talking to you, you're conscious, you're aware of your surroundings, you're aware of what happened before you blacked out. But, as a formality and to play it safe, the soonest I'd feel comfortable releasing you would be tomorrow." 

"What if I left today?"

"Lauren, no." Norman said quietly, taking her hand in his. "If he says you need to stay, you need to stay." 

"The earliest I can do would be tomorrow morning. Hospital protocol won't let me discharge from the ICU, but I come in at seven, so first thing tomorrow morning I can stop by and sign those discharge papers." 

Lauren nodded without saying a word, looking down at the tubes coming from her arms. 

"Is there any permanent damage?" She finally asked, looking back up at Dr. Keller. 

"No, there's not been any indication to make me think there's anything permanent to worry about."

"Even with her being out for two days?"

"I really think that was just her brain's way of coping with the injuries. We did a CT yesterday morning and there wasn't anything remarkable or concerning at all. I'll order another one so we know for sure she's still okay. If we find anything, we'll go from there. But I'm really not expecting there to be much of a change."

Lauren brought her hand to hold her forehead and closed her eyes, thankful in more ways than she could count that somehow, she'd survived all of this relatively unscathed considering the devastating alternative. 

"Thank god." Norman said, his voice weak and breathy as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. 

"Alright, so lets get you downstairs into a new room and we'll get you out of here in the morning." 

"Sounds good." Lauren nodded, thanking the doctor before he picked himself up and gave her shoulder a warm, gentle squeeze. He held his hand out for Norman and gave him a strong shake before he left the room, leaving Lauren and Norman in the room along with the quiet hum of her oxygen tube and beeping of her heart monitor. 

"I should have listened to you." Lauren finally said, breaking the silence with her weak and strained voice. 

"Don't." Norman said, his voice gentle yet stern as he sat down at the side of her bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

"No, I should have. You told me you had a bad feeling and I didn't listen to you." She added, looking down at her lap and fumbling with her fingers. 

"You couldn't have known what he was gonna do. Mark told me you guys argued and it got heated before you guys kinda came to an agreement for him to leave." 

"I still shou-"

"Lauren, I mean it. Let's just get you outta here and get you back out east with me where you belong." 

Lauren wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, never wanting to let go and never wanting to leave his side again. 

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest before she moved over to let him lay down with her.

"For what?"

"For everything. For cancelling or postponing whatever you did so that you could be here. For being so understanding of all of the shit I've put you through."

"You couldn't help any of that."

"Yeah, but you also didn't have to put up with it. You could have walked away from it so easily... and you didn't."

"I couldn't do that... wouldn't even if I wanted to." 

Lauren smiled up at him and kissed him, holding her hand along his side before a soft knock on the glass of her door shook them from each other. 

"Oh- I'm sorry." A petite blonde nurse said as she walked in. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay. I'm sure it's not every day you walk in to an ICU room and your patient is making out with someone." Norman joked, picking himself up from Lauren's bed and walking to the foot of it. 

"That... is very true." She said, laughing as she walked further into the room and over to Lauren's bedside. "Lauren, I'm your nurse, Tessa. It's nice to see you awake and doing so well. You were out for quite a while, so I'm glad I don't have to talk to myself in here anymore." She smiled, checking her watch. 

"Two days from what I hear." Lauren said, slightly ashamed of herself. 

"You know, I once had the flu real bad and I did the exact same thing. Dead to the world." Tessa said, holding one hand on her hip and slightly leaning against the bedrail. "If you ask me, you had a way better reason than I did." She joked, turning her attention to the IV machine and turning it off. 

"I guess so." 

"So Dr. Keller ordered some observation tonight, so we can actually get you downstairs. Do you feel stable?"

"I think so, yeah." Lauren answered, waiting as Tessa lowered the rail and brought her legs to hang over the side. Norman walked over and held his hand out, taking hers when she stood up to get her balance. "Yeah, I'm good." 

"Alright, well if you think you can stay upright and walk, we can head on down. The room is ready." Tessa said, disconnecting Lauren's IV tubes and heart monitor. 

"I'm definitely cool with that."

"I brought you some clothes." Norman added, picking up a bag off of the chair in the corner of the room. 

"Oh my gosh. Thank you." Lauren said, taking the bag from him and kissing his cheek. 

"How did you guys meet?" Tessa asked, watching them before Lauren turned toward the bathroom. 

"I work at the MGM. He was here for a convention I had to organize."

"Very cool. It's not very often we see celebrities up here in ICU." She smiled, opening the door into the bathroom for Lauren. 

Lauren slipped out of the hospital gown and left it folded on the counter before she pulled on the tank top and shorts Norman had brought, only slightly amused that he hadn't thought to bring her a bra or any underwear. She stepped over to the sink and looked at the woman staring back at her in the reflection of the mirror, hardly able to recognize anyone beyond the red and black and purple skin still slightly swollen. Her eye lid was swollen and the white of her eye was blood shot, bright white butterfly strips stretched across her eyebrow and the bridge of her nose along with thin lines of dried blood crusted down the side of her cheek. Tears started to burn at the backs of Lauren's eyes and she tried to blink them away, the salt in them burning the incision she could now feel inside her eye lid. 

It shouldn't have surprised her in the slightest that Daniel could stoop to the level of violence to try and get back at her. How she had even thought he'd learned a lesson in jail was so far beyond her better judgment, just looking at herself made her feel stupid and embarrassed. Even worse given the horrid state of her face now that he'd tried to exact his revenge. She choked on the revolting ball of hurt and guilt stuck in her throat and leaned her hands against the counter, letting her head hang down low and wishing all of this could just go away. Wishing she could be stronger than this, that she could be everything Norman thought she was, knowing she would probably never be. It had been one thing to drag him into this, it was a complete other to feel like she would never be able to make it worth his while. 

A soft knock came to the door and Lauren stood straight up just as it opened, Norman's head poking into the room before he let himself in. He didn't say anything before his arms took hers and pulled her into his body. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, the feel of him only making her feel even more guilt at dragging him through the shit show that was her life. 

"I don't want you gettin' inside your head, sweetheart." Norman finally said with his arms still tight around her. 

"I ca-"

"Hey..."

"His daughter was on the plane." Lauren said weakly, tears flooding down her cheeks as she lost the struggle with herself and cried. "If anything was the worst, it was seeing his daughter... it was just a reminder of everything I want. Of what he has now... Of what h- what he did."

Norman stood with her for what could have been minutes or what could have been hours. Lauren leaned against him crying harder than she thought she should have, knowing it was best that she'd never had a family with the man that nearly destroyed her.

"Lauren, look at me." He said gently, backing away only enough to look at her, bringing one of his hands up to hold warmly along her jaw. "None of this matters to me. No kinda baggage you have worries me at all. All I wanna do is take you home with me and keep you close so I can keep any of this shit from happening again. So we're gonna go downstairs, then we'll get you home and we're gonna get past this. Because I have you now, and I promise. I am never. Ever. Letting you go."

Lauren brought her hand up to cover her face and cried into his chest, moving her other hand to hold weakly along his side. Norman lifted her face to look at him and pressed his lips against hers, gently combing his hands through her hair and out of her face. 

"Come on." Norman said softly, taking her hands in his and backing toward the door. 

"Wait." Lauren said, stopping him and holding his hands to pull him back. She brought her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, part of her still not able to believe he could ever want someone who's life was as messy as her own. She kissed along his jaw and cheek before she nestled her forehead into the curve of his neck, loving the feel of his hands holding either side of her waist. "I just need a minute... So I can hold the most important thing in my life." 

Norman brought his arms tight around her and lifted her from the floor, nuzzling his face into her neck and kissing her. 

"Let's get outta here." He finally said, opening the door and leading her back out into the room to meet Tessa who patiently waited with a clear plastic bag containing the clothing Lauren had been brought to the hospital in. 

"Ready?" She smiled, pushing the sliding glass door open. 

Lauren and Norman followed Tessa down to the third floor observation wing, sharing in light conversation until they finally arrived to a private room tucked into an alcove at the end of a hallway. 

"Alright, well, it's been nice talking with you guys. You're new nurse should be in here in a few minutes just make sure you're settled in and everything."

"Thank you for showing us down here." Lauren said, looking around at the room that she already felt more comfortable in. 

"Of course, you're welcome. Escorting someone out of the ICU is always a good reason to leave the unit. Gets me some exercise, too." 

"Always a good thing." 

"Yes, definitely. You take care of yourself, alright?" Tessa smiled, turning to leave the room. 

"I'll make sure of that." Norman said as he plopped onto the couch across from the hospital bed just before Lauren sat down in his lap. Tessa gave them both a playful wink and quickly left the room without a sound, closing the door softly behind her. 

Lauren crossed her legs and slid back off of his lap, keeping her legs lazily draped over his as she curled up into Norman's shoulder. She brought her hand to hold along his stomach while Norman wrapped his arm around her shoulder to hold her close and kissed the top of her head. 

"You hungry?" He asked right after his stomach growled. 

"It certainly sounds like you are." Lauren said with a small smile. 

"Girl, I'm fucking starving." He laughed, relaxing back and bringing his other hand to rest on top of Lauren's leg. 

"Babe, if you're hungry, you can go and get food. I'm sure I can survive while you're gone."

"Think I will. You want anything? You gotta be hungry."

"Mm, where are you going?... And how are you getting there?"

"You're boss had Mark take me to your place to get your car."

"Oh, good."

"Hope that's alright."

"No, of course it is. I'm glad you don't have to take a cab all over the place."

"I could go for some sushi or something like that. What do you want?"

"That actually sounds amazing."

"What kind do you want?"

"Surprise me. I'm really not picky, but I like the raw stuff. There's a good place up off of Canyon Run that's really good."

"Do you know the name of it?"

"Uh... ha, you would ask that... I know it ends in 'zen'."

"I'll find it." Norman smiled, kissing her cheek. "Sushi feast for two, comin' right up." He added, standing up from the couch and stretching his limbs out. 

"Thank you." Lauren said, holding his hand as he bent down to kiss her. "No octopus, please."

"You got it." 

Lauren swatted at Norman's butt as he walked away and opened the door, earning herself a playful wink before the door closed softly behind him. Back in the silence of an empty room, Lauren picked herself up from the couch and pulled the thick white blanket from her hospital bed to wrap it around herself, returning to the couch and curling her legs underneath herself. Her head pounded with the understandable headache that resulted from her injuries, refusing to give in to the allure of pressing the nurse call button for medication to manage it. 

After a long while, a soft knock came to the door before it opened slowly, the light from the hallway spilling into the dim lit room before a nurse walked in. Tall and thin with blazing red hair that couldn't be natural, the woman was young and oddly familiar, her blue eyes bright and focused on Lauren as she gave her a smile. 

"Hi, Lauren?"

"That's me."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Samantha, your nurse for the night."

"Nice to meet you, thank you."

"I got Dr. Keller's notes and it looks like he really just wants to make sure you're stable to go home in the morning. So he's ordered another CT, which we'll take you down for in about twenty minutes. After that, we'll bring you back here to rest and in the morning, all we'll need to do is run through some quick questions before he signs your discharge papers."

"Sounds good... I'm really looking forward to the bill from all of this." Lauren said sarcastically, chewing at the inside of her lip. 

"I saw a note on your chart this was a domestic violence case, and if that's correct, usually the courts take over on billing and handle it through the state prosecuting office first before your private insurance is billed. I think anyway... how are you doing, pain wise?"

"God, I hope so... But uh, it could be better."

"I'll bring some meds for you. But on a scale of one to ten, ten being worst pain imaginable and one being no pain at all?"

"Jesus.. um, I probably gotta go with like an eight?"

"Yeah, I'll definitely bring you something for that." 

Samantha stood and made a few notes on the folder she was holding and turned back to look at Lauren carefully, her eyes slightly squinted as if she were trying to remember something. 

"You look so familiar, I swear." She finally said, slipping her pen into her pocket. 

"I do?"

"Yeah, I just... ca- wait. Were you at Hash House a while back? Like a week or two?"

"Uh..."

"You were. I know it now because I kept mean muggin' over at my ex who was sitting across the room and you were like, right in the middle between us."

"I wa-" Lauren stopped to think, some of the memories of that day with Asher fuzzy and muddled. "Do you have a tattoo on your leg?"

"A shitty one." Samantha said, laughing. 

"I thought you seemed kind of familiar. I don't remember a whole lot from that day now that I think about it, but I can kind of remember wondering if you recognized me because of pictures online or something."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so-" 

Samantha's sentence was cut short as the door opening behind her caught her attention and Norman walked in, his sunglasses perched lazily on the bridge of his nose as he held a plain white plastic bag. 

"Oh wow..." Samantha said, looking like a deer in headlights. 

"That's why I thought you were giving me those looks that day." Lauren said, laughing uneasily and pointing at him when Norman set the bag on the counter and leaned down to kiss her. 

"What?" He asked, tossing a pair of chopsticks into her lap. 

"Mm, nothing. Thank you." Lauren answered as he handed her a to-go container full of brightly colored sushi rolls and sashimi. 

"I get the right stuff? You like all that?"

"Mm, yes. This looks amazing."

"Norman." Norman said, offering his hand over to Samantha who hadn't looked away from him from the moment he'd let himself in the door. She hesitated for a moment and took his hand to shake it, a wide smile spreading across her face. 

"Samantha. It's nice to meet you. Wow. This is-"

"Unexpected?" He asked, plopping down next to Lauren and opening his own to-go box and bringing his leg to rest on top of the other. 

"To say the least."

"Alright, so you said I've got that thing in like twenty minutes?" 

"Yeah, they'll be here and you'll be gone all of ten or twenty minutes, radiology is right down in the next hall over, so it'll be fast." 

"What's that?" Norman asked, taking an entire piece of his roll in his mouth. 

"Lauren, use that call button if you need anything. I'll be right back with those meds." Samantha said as she waved and headed for the door. 

"Thank you." Lauren added, waving back and smiling at her just before she disappeared. "Dr. Keller ordered another CT."

"Another one? Shit, you're lucky they're sending everything to Daniel's attorney for all of this."

"Is- I literally just made a comment about the bill here..."

Norman nodded and smiled as he ate another piece, looking over at her and playfully nudging her arm with his. 

"How did you find that out?"

"I asked one of the nurses when I got here to see where they were gonna send the bill. I gave 'em the address in Georgia since that's probably where we'll be by the time they send you anything. But she told me it'd be sent to his attorney and the state prosecutor because it was a domestic thing."

Lauren smiled and took a bite of her dinner, leaning into the curve of Norman's shoulder. It was moments like these, the quiet ones where there wasn't much going on when they could just enjoy the other's presence that were her favorites. As uneasy as she was about how he could possibly want anything to do with the kind of bullshit her life was anymore, at least she knew that all of it was so incredibly worth it to feel completely at ease and secure when he was around.

"So tell me something." Lauren said, watching as Norman took another bite and looked over at her with his mouth full. 

"Hm?" He asked with his mouth closed. Lauren gave in to a smile and brought her hand up to hold her forehead, wishing the pain would subside, even just a little bit. 

"How bad is it?"

"How bad is what?"

"My face?"

"Well, I'm in love with it."

"Come on... I feel like it's the size of the Goodyear blimp." 

"Yeah, but it's a cute Goodyear blimp." 

"Fucker." Lauren laughed, elbowing his ribs with just enough strength to make him recoil away from her and let out a pained laugh. "I just... don't want people to stare."

"Babe, somebody just beat the crap out of you... and, if I would've been there, that dude would be in the ground, by the way. But you're gonna be swollen and bruised. So fuck everyone else. They don't know what happened, so they've got no room to judge you at all."

"I know, but... I just... I've never really felt ugly before. And now that I've seen myself... I do." Lauren said, her voice weak and cracking under the weight of her new insecurity. 

"You shut the fuck up with that." Norman said, turning to look at her and dropping his hands to rest on his lap, still holding his dinner. "I'm serious."

"It's just..."

"No. Lauren, listen to me." He continued, turning toward her. "I swear, you are the most beautiful fucking woman I've ever laid my eyes on. It doesn't matter what happened, you're more beautiful even now than anyone else on a good day. So stop with this insecure bullshit."

Lauren leaned into him and Norman set his food on the table next to him before doing the same with hers and pulling her into his lap. 

"Nobody else matters now." He finally said, bringing his hand up to hold gently along her jaw. 

"Nobody else matters." She repeated in a gentle whisper, resting her hands on either side of him. 

"I love you. And I promise... I won't ever let anything like this happen to you again."

Lauren gave him a small smile and kissed him, knowing now without a doubt she would always be safe so long as she was with him.


	36. Chapter 36

"Lauren?"

The voice was soft and almost seemed like she was dreaming it, muddled and distant as she slept hard wrapped in her thick hospital blanket. She could feel Norman's body behind her as he held his arm around her waist and his face tucked into her hair as he slept, his breathing slow and deep as he slept peacefully. 

"Lauren?" The voice said again, this time a little louder and closer just before a cold hand touched her forearm. "Hey, Dr. Keller wants another test run before he gets here."

Lauren's eyes fluttered open and she struggled to adjust to the light coming in through the doorway as Samantha took a step back, her bright red hair catching in the light. 

"Wha-"

"He called just a few minutes ago and ordered an EKG this time."

"An EKG? What?" Lauren mumbled, carefully moving her hand across the bruised and painful side of her face and sitting up at the side of the bed. "Isn't that for your heart? What would I need that for?"

"He just wants to make sure there wasn't any residual affect on your heart after that coma."

"Oh..." Lauren said, disappointed and not really understanding how damage to her head could have enough of an impact on her heart to warrant a test like this. "I guess he would know what I'd need more than I would." She offered, pulling her tired and sore limbs out of bed and getting to her feet. "Do I need to change?"

"No, no you'll be fine in that." Samantha said, looking down at the folder in her hand and walking toward the door. Lauren looked back at Norman who hadn't stirred at all with her absence and watched him as she followed Samantha out of the room, a strange, cold chill sweeping down her spine the further she went. 

"It's freezing out here." Lauren said, hugging her arms around herself and wishing she had grabbed a blanket before they'd left. 

"Yeah, with the heat outside, they really pump the air conditioning." Samantha returned as she stopped at the door to a cardiologists office and opened the door for Lauren to walk in ahead of her. "Morning!" She added sweetly when the woman at the front desk greeted them. "So, this is Lauren Williams, here's the order Dr. Keller sent a little bit ago." 

"Did he call ahead for this? He doesn't typically order anything from us..." 

Lauren looked over at the receptionist and her eyes grew a little bit wider, feeling like Samantha had been mistaken. 

"He told me over the phone to send this with her. He's just testing for any residual issues from a coma earlier this week."

"Sounds like that'd be more of a CT scan kinda thing..."

"It's what he told me." Samantha said, shrugging her shoulders. 

Lauren watched her carefully as she handed the order form to the receptionist and left them, the door closing quickly behind her. 

"This doesn't feel right." Lauren said, another shiver shaking her to her core as she swallowed hard at the nausea starting to twist and turn in her stomach.

"Yeah, this can't be right... Let me see if I can get a hold of him and see if maybe she heard him wrong."

"Thank you." Lauren returned as she walked over to one of the plush sitting chairs and sat down, bringing her knees up to wrap her arms around herself. Feeling the pain of her injuries intensify the longer she sat there, tears pooled in her eyes and quickly slipped down her cheeks, the minutes seeming to drag the longer she waited. The receptionist held the phone to her ear and quietly spoke on the phone with what sounded like multiple people, her expression changing from question to curiosity to annoyance before she finally picked herself up and came out to the waiting room. 

"Okay, I finally have some answers... but you definitely won't like them."

"What?"

"Let's get you back to your room first." She offered, motioning her hand to the door and opening it for her. 

"Wait... can you please... just tell me what's going on?" Lauren asked, failing to ignore the sickening pit in her stomach that something was painfully wrong. 

"Samantha was fired last year." 

"What?!"

"I didn't know that... so when I called Dr. Keller, he didn't know what I was talking about. After that I called rehab to see if you had any standing orders and the only thing they had was the CT you had yesterday."

"So she's just going around taking people to fa- wait." Lauren said, her instincts interrupting her mid-sentence before she looked out at the hallway, swallowing hard at the growing ball of worry before she darted out the door and sprinted down the hall. 

"LAUREN!" The receptionist called out, running behind her and following as closely as she could while Lauren struggled to remember where her room was. "WAI- wait." 

"I need to find my room." Lauren cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked quickly from down one hallway to another, her pulse roaring in her ears as she worried that the man she loved could be taken advantage of in his sleep. 

"Wha-"

"My- my boyfriend is still in there... and she-"

"What?"

"He was asleep... what if she-"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!" A loud shout interrupted her from far down a long hallway to Lauren's left a split second later and she took off running, the adrenalin pumping through her veins as the sounds of a struggle echoed from the room up the hall. 

"... Norman, you don't remember me?" Samantha's voice asked smoothly before Lauren finally caught up to the room and tried to catch her breath. 

"What the fu- what would I remember you from?!" Norman asked, his face flushed and squinting like he'd just woken up. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Lauren shouted, rage and disgust quickly lighting a fire deep in her stomach as she stormed into the room and tightened her fist as she rushed up to where Samantha stood. Norman quickly moved to grab Lauren's wrists and pulled her into his body and Samantha tried to leave the room, her attempt thwarted by the cardiology receptionist who stood in her way just as security officers arrived behind her and nudged her out of the way. Lauren nearly collapsed in Norman's arms and cried as Samantha fought the strong hold of the officers and the handcuffs she was being put into, his arms holding tightly around her waist while three hospital administrators walked into the room. 

"Mrs. Willia-"

"What the fuck is happening?" Lauren cried, interrupted the administrator who was looking at the situation in front of him, anger flushing his cheeks bright red. 

"Mrs. Williams, I cannot apologize enough for wha-"

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? SHE WAS FIRED A YEAR AGO?!" She interrupted again, struggling to control the shaking in her voice. 

"Lauren, sweetheart... let him talk."

"Mrs. Willia-"

"Someone please..."

"Mrs. Williams, I'm so sorry." The man continued, taking a step toward her. "I promise you, our priority here is wellness and safety. We have failed you on that." He said apologetically before he turned to look at Samantha who stood with tears pooled in her eyes and turned his attention to her. "You owe everyone in this room an explanation."

"And a fucking apology." Lauren hissed as Norman tightened his arms around her. 

"I..." Samantha started, looking to her left and out the windows at the early morning sunlight filtering into the room. "The way you looked at me last night." She finally offered, looking back over at Norman and ignoring everyone else in the room. 

The air in Lauren's lungs left her in a quick, angry exhale before Norman took a step to the side and turned her around to hug her close, holding one of his hands along her hair and kissing the top of her head. 

"How the hell was that?" He asked, slowly moving his other hand across her shoulders. 

"Like you wanted-"

"That is such bullshit." Norman growled, bringing both of his arms around Lauren's shoulders as she shook her head. 

"Get her out of here." The same administrator from before said angrily, watching security escort her out of the room. "Keep her in my office and get a police report going please." He added, watching them leave with her, the scrubs she'd been wearing laying in a pile on the floor before he picked them up and stopped one of guards and handed them to him. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Lauren asked, pulling herself back from Norman's hug and crossing her arms. 

"Mrs. Williams, first, I'm Brett Oldman, the chief operating officer here... I can't tell you how angry I am that his has happened."

"How did she get in here?! And not only that, but see me as a patient? Get an order for a test?-"

"I wish I had an answer to that. But I don't. Samantha was fired a year ago for a similar situation and we had a court order to ban her from the property."

"So how the hell did she get back here?"

"That's the curious thing, I'll have to review the tapes, but my guess is she snuck in during shift change. As for the rest, that would be by shear luck. She used to work this unit, so she's familiar with the schedule, she's familiar with the unit itself, she's familiar with the practices."

"... I think she followed me here." Lauren said, her voice hardly a whisper before Norman looked down at her with a confused expression. She looked up at him and then down at her hands as she fidgeted with them, swallowing hard before she continued. "She told me I was familiar... asked if I'd been at a restaurant after the convention." Lauren said, looking up at Norman again with tears in her eyes. "When I went to dinner at Hash House with Ash... she was there. She was watching me while we were eating, and even Asher noticed... but we left like it was nothing. Maybe she saw something online about us and-"

"Lauren, sweetheart, stop." Norman said softly, wrapping his arms around her once again and holding her close. 

"After the last incident, police told us she had a record of complaints for stalking behaviors but had never done anything to warrant any kind of legal action. She'd never escalated until she worked here. And obviously now... Mrs. Williams, I am so so sorry." Brett explained, shaking his head in disappointment. "I am completely speechless and embarrassed."

"She followed me here... She recognized me online, found out about Daniel somehow and followed me here. So that she could try and take advantage of you." Lauren said, more in a way to make sense of it for herself than to explain it to the man holding her tight or the one standing behind her. She looked up at Norman and immediately lost her composure, the pressure in her head from her injuries nearly as sharp and nauseating as the reality of what had just happened. 

"Sweetheart..." He whispered in her ear when she collapsed into his arms, combing his fingers through her hair. 

"If you hadn't have had to come here, none of this would have happe- Norman, I'm so sorry!" She cried, her holding arms weakly around his waist. 

"I'm going to see to it that she's dealt with." Brett offered just before Norman nodded. 

"Whatever you have to do." Norman said, gently swaying with her as Lauren continued to struggle with the weight of guilt on her shoulders. He waved to him as Brett made his exit and left them to the silence of Lauren's hospital room. "Hey. Lauren... I'm serious. She sounds sick... Probably needs more help than what anybody ever thought to begin with."

"Baby, she followed me here to-"

"Lauren, you can't blame yourself for what she did... she's got some screws loose. You heard what he said."

"If I would have just listened to you... we could be in New York right now. We could have gone to that Make-A-Wish thing, gotten drunk on champagne and gone home so that I could make love to you... but no-"

"But now, Daniel is really out of your life. For good. He ain't gettin' out again and you get to come with me back to New York anyway."

"I'm still sorry you have to deal with this." 

"I know. And I'm sorry any of that bullshit - and I mean all of it, from the very beginning - every had to happen to you. But you're mine now. And as long as you're safe, I would do literally anything I had to to keep it that way."

Lauren relaxed into Norman's arms and he held her close for what could have been minutes or hours, each of them moving their hands smoothly and slowly along the other's back until Dr. Keller arrived and finally let her go home with the man she didn't think she could ever deserve.

 

*****

 

"I got you another bag ready for New York the other day." Norman said, pulling into the driveway of Lauren's house. She stuffed her discharge papers in the clear plastic bag the hospital had put her clothes in and hopped out to meet him at the open garage door, Norman's hand finding the small of her back. 

"Did you remember to pack underwear in there this time?" Lauren asked, giving him a fake annoyed look. 

"What, you don't like goin' commando?"

"I think you're the only one of us who enjoys or benefits when I do that." 

"That's some straight bullshit and you know it." He winked, giving her ass a playful spank as he followed her up the steps to the kitchen and into the living room. She laughed with him and stopped in her tracks at the sight of countless boxes sitting in her living room, all of them labeled with neat, feminine handwriting that definitely wasn't his. 

"Is my-"

"Oh my gosh, Lauren!" Her mother's voice called down from the upstairs hallway. Sara ran down the stairs and up to her, wrapping her arms around her as tight as she could. 

"Jesus, mo- okay, okay, you gotta-" Lauren pulled away from her and looked at her mother as tears threatened to fall down Sara's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, honey! Are you o-"

"Mom, relax. It's okay, just, no squeezing." She said, Sara holding her arm gently and covering her mouth as she looked at the ugly bruising that covered two thirds of her face. 

"Oh m-"

"Mom-"

"Lauren, honey... I can't... I can't believe this." Sara continued, her voice growing from one full of heartache to full of rage. 

"Please don't-"

"Your dad is already looking at legal action. I can't in good conscience let that horrible fucking family get away with what they did to let him out. To give him the opportunity to do THIS to you."

"Mom-"

"Lauren, no. I'm serious. If they hadn't have threatened the department and gotten him out, he wouldn't have been able to do this."

"He's already back in custody. His sentence is reinstated, there are more charges being filed. He can't-"

"I'm sorry, Lauren, but this is happening. The last time your dad and I let you stop us, you married that prick. We can't let this one go. We're doing this." 

"Babe, I think you outta let 'em do it." 

"Norman, where is the benefit? What good could possibly come out of this?"

"It's the principle of it, honey. That family tramples on everyone it encounters and destroys everything in it's path. They need to pay for this. And you bet your ass they chose the wrong family to fuck with. You know as well as I do that your father is ruthless in court."

"I know..."

"Then that's all there is to it. I hate to play the bitch card, but you don't have much of a choice." 

Lauren watched her mother closely and almost apologized, feeling guilty for wanting to try and stop her and her father from only doing what needed to be done for them to help in whatever way they could. She took a deep breath and let it go slowly, looking at the boxes and giving up on the subject. 

"Did you pack all of this?"

"Not all of it, no. Norman got some of it done before I got here."

"When?"

"Doctors said I had some time on Tuesday after I got there to grab clothes and all that, so I got a few boxes done before I went back to sit with you." 

"I love you." Lauren whispered as she wrapped her arms around him from the side and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for helping."   
Norman kissed her back and reached back into his pocket to hand her a plain white envelope, watching her open it and read the boarding pass to New York for a flight leaving early that afternoon. 

"We're gonna get you home and you're not going to have to worry about any of this." He said, looking over at the packed boxes. Lauren went to step toward them and Sara held her hand up to stop her. 

"No, honey. Let me get everything packed." She said, wrapping up a vase and pushing it into a box. "I'll get a van, I'll handle the sale. Let me take care of everything." 

"Mom, I can't let you do that."

"I'm just going to do it anyway. You've had enough to deal with. And it gives me something to do other than play tennis and have to hang out with your dad all the time."

"You don't have to do all of this alone, Lauren." 

Lauren sucked in a breath and sighed, shrugging her shoulders before she sank down into the couch and held her hand on her forehead. The task of getting her house packed and on the market was daunting and she'd been dreading actually going through with it. But the allure of letting someone else take the reigns on all of it was too tempting, especially when they hadn't really given her much of a choice. 

"Alright... If you really want to, I won't stop you." Lauren finally said, leaning back and holding her hands up in lazy surrender. 

"That's my girl. I'm almost done anyway." Sara smiled, taping a box closed and sitting down next to her. Lauren watched as Norman left her side and walked upstairs, crossing her legs and tucking her hands between her thighs, shivering at the air conditioning blasting the house full of cold air. 

"Lauren..." Sara started, bringing her hand hold gently at the back of her head. "Honey..."

"Mom, I'm okay." She said, watching as Sara's eyes filled with tears again. They silently fell down her cheeks and she brought her hand to cover her mouth, her heartbreak thick and palpable and difficult to watch. 

"I'd kill him if I could." Sara finally said, pulling Lauren gently into her arms. She moved her hands smoothly along her back and gave in to soft, silent sobs, holding the daughter she nearly lost as tightly as she could. 

"Don't stoop to his level. We're better than that."

"Honey, you don't get it. You're my daughter... and he almost ripped you out of this world. It's hard to describe the kind of anger that goes with that." Sara cried, her face flushed and red. 

"Mom, I do get it... but it's over now. I'll let you and dad do whatever you need to do, but please. Stop this." Lauren said, tears streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around her mother. She gave Sara a few minutes to get herself together before she pulled away, watching as as she wiped her tears away and stood up from the couch. 

"Alright." Sara said, straightening her shirt. "Alright. Well... you guys must be hungry." She continued, watching Norman come down the stairs and Lauren pick herself up.

"I could really use some coffee." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"Breakfast is on me, then." Sara smiled, looking back at Lauren with a heartbroken smile. Norman gave Lauren a gentle pat on her butt and kissed her cheek, following her closely when she followed Sara back into the kitchen and out into the garage. 

The three of them loaded back into Lauren's car and Norman backed out of the driveway, turning back toward the Strip and the promise of a good meal. 

"Can we... go someplace away from the Strip? I'm not all that ready for people to see the aftermath of my audition into Fight Club." 

"Sweetheart, you're beautiful." Norman whispered, looking over at her and taking her hand in his, bringing it up to kiss the back of her hand. "Really. Plus the swelling is almost gone."

"Yeah, but the bruising?"

"Looks badass, babe."

"You could always say you went a couple of rounds with Mike Tyson?" Sara joked, playfully pushing on Lauren's shoulder from the back seat. "Honey, really. It's not that bad." 

"Alright, alright. Wherever you want to go." Lauren finally conceded, crossing her legs and absently waving her hand at them. Both Norman and Sara giggled at her and Lauren looked back over at him, watching him navigate his way through the manicured lawns of the ostentatious estates of her neighborhood. "Do you know where you're even going?"

"Buddy of mine lives up that way, so I kinda know my way around." 

Lauren smiled and let him find his own way, leaning against the car door, hoping that sheer will power would ease the headache growing stronger and stronger by the minute. 

"Just to let you know, I've got a moving van coming to pick everything up tomorrow morning."

"Mom, Norman's got all the furniture we need. I was just going to sell everything. I don't even like most of it."

"Oh... well, then I'll just have them take your clothes and everything. Your dad's flying out tomorrow morning and we'll be driving back."

"You guys really don't have to do that..."

"What did I just get done telling you?"

Lauren scoffed and looked back out the window just as Norman turned north onto Las Vegas Boulevard, the tall faux Greek façade of Caesars Palace soaring toward the sky behind them. 

"I just don't want you guys thinking you have to drop everything you're doing just for me."

"Lauren, we're your parents. It's in the job description. And, I know for a fact you would do the same thing if the tables were turned. So stop being a little shit about it and let us help you." Sara said lightly, checking her phone. 

Lauren turned and gave her a playfully annoyed smirk, holding her hand on her temple at the fierce headache that now pounded between her eyes. Norman continued to follow the Strip north, finally turning down a small side street and into a parking garage, still holding her hand and moving his thumb slowly along her hand. He pulled into a parking space and the three of them poured out of Lauren's car, Norman practically pulling her behind him until she caught up with him. 

"Why do I feel like you guys have something going on?"

"No idea." Norman said, looking over at her. 

"Why would you think that?" Sara added, pulling the door open to the lavishly decorated Wynn Casino. 

The both of them spoke at the same time over one another, their guilt painfully obvious. 

"Because momma didn't raise no fool and you guys are acting guiltier than dogs who got into the trash."

"I would never eat trash." Sara joked, walking up to a wide open doorway flanked by two enormous gold vases filled with sprays of lush yellow and pink flowers. Lauren looked up to see the elegant lettering of the Jardin Restaurant, knowing for sure the decision to come here was not made by the man who was leading her to a booth tucked into a quiet corner of the restaurant. Lauren rounded a smooth corner and the full booth came into view before her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, surprised at the man smiling back at her. 

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?!" Lauren asked, sliding into the booth and embracing her brother. 

"Mom called me yesterday and told me what happened. Came out to help her pack and move your stuff." He said, his arms wrapped tight around her before they moved further into the U-shaped booth to let Norman in behind her, Sara taking her place directly across from them. "You doin' okay?"

"I'm alright. The swelling is gone but I've got a killer headache like, all the time."

"When mom called me, I could hardly wrap my head around..."

"Trust me, I know." Lauren said, pulling herself from Jackson's arms and looking over at Norman and back at her brother. "Jax, this is Norman."

"I know who this is." Jackson smiled, reaching in front of her to offer Norman his hand. "It's good to see you again." He continued, shaking his hand. 

"Yeah man, you too." Norman said, relaxing back and bringing his other hand behind Lauren to move along her spine. 

"You guys already know each other?" Lauren asked, looking from her brother to Norman and back again.

"I'm good friends with one of the guys that worked on Triple 9 a few months back, so I went out and helped a bit with a few shots. Norman was in several of 'em." 

"Oh, well. That's cool." Lauren said, leaning into Norman's shoulder and resting her hand on one of his thighs. 

"Mom never tells me anything, so I had no idea you were even seeing anyone..." Jackson said, looking at Lauren and Norman together. 

"To be fair, it's recent."

Jackson smiled just as a waiter arrived at their table and took their drink orders, leaving them just as quickly as he appeared before Jackson looked back over at the two of them. 

"Jax, Lauren's moving back east." Sara announced casually. 

"What?" He asked, mild shock immediately pulling at the expression of his face. "You're leaving MGM?"

"No, I'll still be working for them, I just won't be here. I can work from anywhere, so I decided to leave Vegas. There's nothing here but bad habits and temptation anyway. Nothing else is really keeping me here other than the convenience of an office I don't really need to be in."

"So are you getting a house out by them?" Jackson added, pointing his thumb over at their mother who sipped at a mimosa the waiter had set down in front of her. 

"No, I'm actually moving in with him." Lauren said, beaming as she looked up at Norman, loving the feel of his hand giving the curve of her neck and shoulder a warm, gentle squeeze. 

"Oh, wow. Well, cool. Congratulations. Let me know if I can help." 

"If you're helping mom and dad, you already are." Lauren added, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

The waiter arrived again and took all of their orders, disappearing into the kitchen before the four of them went about their conversation. Lauren struggled to pay any particular attention to anything any of them had to say as her headache continued to throb behind her eyes. She reached into her bag and pulled out the bottle of pain pills Norman had picked up for her at the pharmacy earlier that morning and quickly swallowed one, willing it to kick in sooner rather than later. 

"Feelin' okay?" Norman whispered in her ear before looking carefully into her eyes while Sara and Jackson continued to talk. 

"I'll survive." Lauren said softly, giving a small smile as he gently kissed her temple. 

The waiter came by with their plates and checked to see if they needed anything, leaving them a moment later to their company. Sara, Jackson and Norman all continued their conversation while Lauren stayed quiet, nursing the pain in her head unsuccessfully and feeling the knots of nausea twist and turn in her stomach. The color drained from her face and Lauren struggled to keep herself from throwing up what little she'd eaten, pointing toward the edge of the seat for Norman to let her out and walking as fast as she could toward the bathroom. 

The door into the bathroom burst open and Lauren leaned over the toilet sitting in the corner, the few contents of her stomach tearing up her throat and into the toilet bowl. 

"Jesus..." Lauren said, sitting back and catching her breath. She sat back against the wall and swept her hair back, closing her eyes and wishing it would help the pain that pounded behind them. Tears poured down her cheeks before a soft knock came from outside and Lauren nearly cried out loud, burying her face in her hands and wiping her eyes. 

"Be out in a minute." She said, failing to make herself sound anything but upset. 

The door opened slowly and Lauren looked up to see her brother peeking inside, carefully stepping into the small space and sitting on the floor next her. Jackson brought his arm around her shoulders and Lauren fell into his embrace, quietly sobbing into the soft fabric of his shirt. 

"Mom and dad told me about what his parents did." Jackson said, his voice soft and hardly a whisper. 

"How any group of people could be as horrible as they are... is something I'll never understand." Lauren returned, finally able to calm herself down one deep breath at a time. 

"Dad's gonna figure this out... You know that."

"I know... and I'm not even crying over all of that."

"Then wh-"

"Because all of this was because I wouldn't listen."

Jackson reared his head back in confusion, giving her a look of equal frustration before she sat up and brought her knees to her chest. 

"You don't really think any of this is your fault..."

"I certainly don't blame myself for what HE did, but I definitely put myself in the position to be a target... Norman even told me he didn't have a good feeling about me coming out here. Mom, dad and even Ash told me before I married him they didn't have a good feeling about it. And look at what's happened? Both times." Lauren explained, letting go of her legs and crossing her legs together. 

"Yeah, well, nothing you did warranted what that piece of shit did to you."

"And I get that, Jax, I do. But... there comes a point in all of this where I have to take SOME of the responsibility because I'm too-"

"That's bullshit and you know it, Lauren."

"No, it's not, Jax."

"Yeah, it definitely is. You never would have convinced me when you guys got together or even when you got married he'd pull any of that."

"Save it, Jax, I've already heard it. Mom and dad have already gone over this. I get it..."

"Apparently you don't."

"Look, all I'm saying is it may not be my fault, but I still had a hand in it."

"And I still think that's bullshit."

"Yeah, well maybe you're a little biased."

"Bias is a good thing, here, Lauren. That dude just beat the shit out of my little sister. He's lucky he's behind bars or he'd be six feet under ground." Jackson said, his tone full of anger. Lauren took a moment to think of any time she could remember that Jackson had ever had a violent bone in his body and came up with absolutely nothing. Even back in high school on his varsity soccer team, he'd never been the least bit concerned with the machismo of making himself look tougher than the other team - only playing a better game. 

"Since when did you become such a tough guy?" Lauren said, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she gave him a playful swat to his arm. 

"The second I heard that shitstain laid a hand on you." 

A quiet silence feel between them and Lauren couldn't help but count the blessings she had in her life. Sitting on the bathroom floor of a restaurant with her brother discussing in not so many words how meaningful their family was to one another seemed to make every other problem seem so small. So utterly insignificant. She looked back at her life and the experiences she'd had with her family and couldn't help but nearly cry all over again, a wave of nostalgia tugging at her heartstrings as she recounted just how much she loved them and how incredibly lucky she was to have them as her family. 

"So you and Norman, huh?" Jackson finally asked, watching her easily and leaning his head back. He brought one of his knees up and rested his elbow on his leg, waiting for her to return his glance. 

Lauren didn't look up at him immediately, instead closing her eyes and thinking of the feel of Norman's hands moving along her skin, taking her breath away like he always did. Another smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she looked up at her brother, knowing that he, too, could tell that what she was in was love. 

"He is... one of the most important people in my life."

"Well. Love you, too."

"Not- Come on, you know what I mean. You heard what I said." Lauren said, playful frustration tugging at her words as she swatted at his arm again. 

"I know." He laughed. "Sounds like it's fast, though... especially for the age difference."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just mean... Look, I like him. And I know he's a nice guy and all. And it's obvious mom loves him and I can tell you do, too. But-"

"But what?"

"I don't know, you just hear things through the grape vine."

"... Like?"

"Like he's into girls half his age and isn't with them for longer than a few weeks. Shit like that."

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm considerably younger than he is, Jax."

"None of that worries you though? You never looked him up on Google or anything?"

Lauren sat for a moment and thought about Jax's question, every worry in her head about the type of life Norman lived rocketing through her brain at once. All of the cameras she'd face, the questions she'd be asked, the rumors that would spread all flooded in, blending together in a hazy static that was hard to think about. But amid everything that could be waiting for her in a life spent with him, all of them came together into one perfect and promising picture that made all of it worthwhile. 

"Doesn't worry me one bit." Lauren finally answered, giving her brother an easy smile. Jackson returned with a smile of his own and Lauren brought her elbows to rest on either of her knees, holding her forehead in both of them before sweeping her hair back and taking a deep breath. "And no, I haven't. And I haven't wanted to either. I trust him enough to tell me about his past when and if he wants to." 

"I just... don't want you get so invested in something for it all to end and leave you broken like it did with Daniel."

"The situation with Daniel is completely different in every way."

"... I don't mean to make you think I don't like him. That's not it at all. It's just... I want to make sure this is everything you want this time."

"I know. But, this one is it for me. There's not a doubt in my mind."

Jackson nodded in understanding and gave her another easy smile, running his hands through his hair before he finally spoke again. 

"You okay otherwise?"

"Yeah... the pain is killer, though. I'm trying not to use those pills, but the pain's making me sick to my stomach." 

"They let you out fast, maybe you should've stayed an extra day."

"No. I don't think there's anything else they'd be able to do. I'm sure this just goes with the territory." She said, choosing to keep the issue with Samantha between herself and Norman, regardless of how much guilt she still held onto.

"Is your eye alright? Mom told me they had to do surgery."

"He broke my eye socket, so there's a metal one in there now. Nothing else was concerning to them, though."

"Well, it looks fucking wicked."

"Thanks?"

Lauren and Jackson both laughed again before he stood up and offered Lauren his hand. He helped her to her feet and brought her in for another hug, his embrace warm and welcome and almost making the pain in her head a little bit easier to tolerate.

"You're hair's getting long." Lauren finally said, pulling away from him and walking over to the sink to wash her mouth out. "Kind of reminds me of Owen Wilson."

"Not the nose, though, right?"

"Well, I can break it a couple times if that's what you're going for."

"Pass."

Drying off her hands, Lauren turned Jackson toward the door and the two of them made their way back to their booth where Norman and Sara sat with their untouched plates of food. Norman looked up and gave Lauren a small smile before he picked himself up from his seat and let her back in, sliding in behind her and bringing his hand to rest on her thigh. 

"Feel okay?" He whispered, watching her pick up her fork. 

"Better, yeah." Lauren returned, crossing her legs beneath the table and holding her other hand along his arm. "The pain in my head is awful. But that pill is finally kicking in."

"You better take several of those before this fligh, honey." Sara chimed in, taking a bite of her French toast. 

"Shit, I didn't even think about that." Lauren added, looking down at the pancakes she'd ordered. Her stomach growled and she took her first bite, thankful in more ways than one that the pain in her head was finally starting to ease. 

The four of them took their time finishing their meals, catching up with one another before slowly rising from their seats and heading toward the exit. Lauren kept quiet as she had nearly all morning, choosing to listen to her family get to know Norman while she rode the haze of the side effects of her medication while they walked, heaving herself back into the passenger side of her car just as everyone else did the same.

The trip back to Lauren's was quick and full of small talk that she paid no attention to, the gentle numbness of her medication weighing her eyelids just enough for her to feel tired. 

"I'm sorry you had to miss your charity thing." Lauren said quietly, reaching for Norman's hand and not caring she'd interrupted him listening to whatever it was her mother was going on about in the back seat. 

"What?"

"That Make A Wish thing you were supposed to go to?"

"I do a bunch of stuff for them every year, so they can't be too upset I didn't make it." Norman said with an easy smile, turning back into Lauren's driveway and pressing the button to her garage door opener. The four of them got out of the car and stepped back into Lauren's kitchen, all of them too full to be motivated to be productive for a while. Sara took her place on a bar stool and looked at both of her kids, a warm albeit sad smile spreading across her face that they had been brought together by such a terrifying circumstance. 

"What time is your flight?" She asked, looking over at Jackson when he walked up to stand at the counter just to her right before she looked back over at Lauren. 

"We take off at one thirty." Norman answered for her as she brought her arms around him and moving his hand smoothly up and down her back. 

"Oh, well I guess we ought to get you guys ready to go then."

"It was the only open flight for over a week, unfortunately."

"I'll make a point to get out east more often." Jackson chimed in. 

"If that's all it took to get you out there, maybe Lauren should have moved a long time ago." Sara complained playfully, pinching his arm. Lauren breathed a light laugh and laid her head on Norman's chest while he kissed the top of her head, wanting a moment like this to never end. 

"I'll go grab your bag and we'll get outta here." Norman said softly, kissing her temple and peeling himself from her arms. 

"Sounds good." Lauren smiled, watching him leave.   
Norman was out of the room moment later and his soft footsteps faded as he disappeared up the stairs before Sara gave Lauren a small, knowing smile and cocked her head slightly to one side. 

"He's a treasure. You don't ever let him go." 

"I don't plan on it." Lauren said, crossing one of her ankles over the other as she leaned against the counter. 

"And you..." Sara continued, turning to Jackson and playfully shoving him to the side. "I don't even know where to start." 

"Maybe his last girlfriend told all the others about that little incident on New Years." Lauren teased, knowing Jackson would hate her for it. She laughed to herself at the hazy memory of him drinking himself into oblivion when he'd come to visit over the New Years holiday with his then girlfriend Rachel. It'd been a wilder night than planned for all of them, but more so for Jackson when he begged the cab driver to pull over while he made a drunken, stinking mess in his pants and forced them all to deal with it the whole way back to Lauren's house. 

"YOU. Can shut the fuck up." Jackson said, irritated.

"What happened on New Years?" Sara asked, a wide grin spreading across her face. 

"Lauren, I swear." 

"Ask him." She laughed, nodding toward him with the knowledge he would never get out of this. 

"Jackson?" 

"I think you're better off not knowing."

"And I think you're full of shit."

Jackson glared over at Lauren when she snorted trying to hold back a laugh and shook his head, tossing one of his hands up into the air and giving up on keeping his little mishap a secret. 

"Mom, you ever hear the term 'pants shitting drunk?'" Lauren asked, trying to keep herself from giggling. 

"Oh my god." Sara laughed, dropping her head down on top of her hands on the counter, her shoulders shaking while she barely made a sound. "You can't be serious." 

"I shit you not." Lauren joked, this time letting herself laugh even harder just before Sara's own laughter exploded into the empty space. 

"Now I remember what makes me miss you guys so much." Jackson complained as he stood and shook his head, his face red with embarrassment before he fought his own need to laugh, biting hard at the inside of his cheek. Norman walked in and stopped in his tracks, holding her suitcase with a blank, confused look on his face just before a smile pulled at one side of his lips. 

"I always miss the good stuff." He playfully complained, adjusting a backpack on his shoulder before the rest of them headed back out to the garage. 

"I'll tell you later." Lauren whispered, pulling herself into the back seat of her car and waiting for him to load her suitcase. 

Once again, with the four of them strapped into their seat belts and her mother behind the wheel, Lauren's car pulled out of the garage and out into traffic, turning south toward the airport and away from the life she wouldn't have to live any more. Lauren slid closer into Norman's body and crossed her legs in between the two front seats of her car, lacing her fingers with his and leaned her head against his arm, making herself comfortable with the man she would be spending the rest of her life with.


	37. Chapter 37

"Good afternoon and attention to all those in gate 487. We will now start boarding Sky Priority passengers for Delta flight 622 with non-stop service to New York's La Guardia airport. Please have your boarding passes out and ready..." The attendant's voice faded away as Lauren stopped paying attention and stood up with Norman, following closely behind him and holding tight to his arm to keep steady. She'd done exactly as her mother had suggested and taken extra medication to help with the pain and it had done it's job a little better than intended, the pain disappearing only to be replaced by the blissful buzz of a high she hadn't really felt since she'd had her wisdom teeth pulled. 

"You gonna be alright?" Norman laughed, looking over at her as he held his boarding pass underneath the scanner. 

"I'm excellent." Lauren returned, giving him a smile as she did the same with her pass. 

The jet way was uncomfortably hot as Norman led her down toward the aircraft before the air conditioning blasted from the small open door, immediately sending chills across Lauren's skin. 

"Did you bring a jacket?" She asked as they came up to their seats. "It's freezing in here."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, really."

"Hm. No, I didn't. They've got blankets though." He said, tilting his head toward her seat where a clear plastic bag sat with a blue blanket tucked inside. 

"Good." Lauren smiled, plopping down and working harder than necessary to buckle her seatbelt. 

Passengers of the flight filed on and before long the door to the aircraft closed and the flight attendants made their announcements, all while Lauren linked her arm with Norman's and laid her head on his shoulder and ignored the people snapping their picture as nonchalantly as they possibly could. She closed her eyes and the plane started to move, taking off a few minutes later, the usual hum of the cabin strangely lulling her into a half-sleep. She tried to sleep for what seemed like several hours until her eyes fluttered back open to see Norman sipping from a short plastic cup and the smell of it gently wafting to her nose. Lauren stayed still with him, refusing to leave the warmth of his closeness as she absently stared at the dark blue denim of his jeans. Norman brought his arm around her shoulder and scrolled through his phone while Lauren's thoughts started to race and got the better of her, all of the worries and anger stirred by what Daniel had done resurfacing for what seemed like the millionth time, forcing tears to burn at the backs of her eyes before she squeezed them shut. 

Sensing her shift in emotion, Norman kissed and rest his cheek on the top of Lauren's head while he moved his hand along her side, waves of goose bumps moving across her skin when he hit the ticklish spot just below her ribs. Lauren moved her arm to cover her face and silently cried into his shoulder, hating every moment she couldn't keep herself together. She ignored the pain that had started to throb in her head and slowly pulled herself together, wiping the tears from her face and hoping her eyes didn't look nearly as puffy as they felt. 

"Norman?"

"Hm?"

"How are you?"

"What?" 

Lauren sat up straighter and crossed her leg toward him, looking up at him when he put his phone to sleep and looked at her.

"After all of this. Are you okay?"

Norman looked down into his lap for a moment and swallowed hard, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together. 

"I wasn't. But-"

Guilt weighed heavily on her heart and Lauren turned to rest her forehead against his shoulder again, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to push the tears back. 

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, tightening her grip on his hand. 

"No, stop." He said quietly, turning himself to face her. "I was a mess when your mom called. I had to leave the interview I was doing so I could go home and just... I cried for like three hours-"

"Oh my god..."

"I booked a flight like the second I got home... I couldn't stand the idea of you bein' in that room alone." 

Lauren looked up at him with tears still in her eyes, reaching up to hold his cheek in her hand, fighting back the tears that sat in thick droplets on her eye lashes. 

"Babe..."

Norman leaned in close and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly before he pulled her back into his body and kept his arm draped around her, the soft ding of the plane's PA system ringing through the air before the flight attendant made the announcement for the initial descent into New York City.

"Welcome home." Norman finally said smoothly into Lauren's ear as she turned to look out her window to see the skyline of New York. The lights were bright and welcoming, stretching across the horizon in all directions as far as she could see. The promise of what the future held was overwhelming and Lauren gave Norman's hand a warm, fierce squeeze, choking back the happiest tears she'd felt in a while. 

The aircraft's tires touched down and they were soon shuffling out of their seats and up the jetway before the blinding flashes of camera lights bombarded them while countless men and women shouted Norman's name when they stepped into the gate. 

"Just keep moving, don't pay any attention." Norman said as he leaned in close and brought his hand to the small of her back, leading her to follow other passengers toward baggage claim.

"Do they always do this here?"

"Pretty much. LA and New York are the worst for paparazzi just sitting and waiting for people to show up." He answered, putting on his sunglasses. 

"That's irritating."

"It's one thing if it's fans like in Atlanta. But these people basically use you for money." 

Lauren shook her head in disgust as most of the shouts started to slowly fade, some of the cameramen following closely behind them and still continuing to shout his name before he turned to look at them while he continued to walk, giving them half-assed wave. 

"There should be a car waiting for us outside." Norman finally said as they rounded the corner into baggage claim. "Shit, that was fast!"

"What?!" Lauren asked, nearly gasping when Norman tore his hand away from her and ran toward the carousel and picked up her bag. He returned a moment later and took her hand, quickly ushering her toward the exit. 

"I didn't wanna miss your bag." Norman laughed as he looked up and down the cab line. Lauren took his hand and followed him closely until they walked up to a black SUV and a tall man in a grey sweater and black jeans holding a sign with Norman's last name written in all caps. 

Norman greeted the driver before he took her bag from him and turned to kiss her cheek, opening the back door and waiting for her to step up into the back seat. He slid in next to her and the car doors closed before the car started moving, weaving into traffic and toward the city before she moved closer to rest her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. 

The car finally came to a stop outside of a black and red brick building somewhere downtown and Lauren opened her eyes, following Norman out of the car and up to the door before she could really get a grasp of where exactly she was. 

"Where are we?"

"Home." Norman smiled, handing the driver a tip before the car doors closed behind them. Lauren smiled and gave him a warm pinch in his side, bringing her arm around his back and looking up at the building in front of them. 

"And where is home?" 

"Little Italy. Lower Manhattan." Norman laughed, giving her a playful pat on her ass and stepping toward the door to unlock it and wait for her to step past him. 

"I don't think I ever got this far when I came in high school. We mainly stayed around Times Square."

"Unacceptable. I can't believe you." He joked, pressing the call button for the elevator just before it's doors opened to invite them in. 

Lauren playfully swatted at his arm as the elevator started to move, taking them up to the seventh floor before it's doors opened to a small hallway dotted by only two doors. Norman quickly slipped his key into the lock and opened the door into a large living room with floor to ceiling windows looking out onto a terrace and the skyline of the city. Lauren walked up to the windows and quietly looked out into the night sky, a calm and warm sense of belonging sweeping through her before Norman's arms gently wrapped around her from behind. He kissed just behind her ear and nestled his face into the curve of her neck, his breath hot against her skin and the best feeling she'd had all week. 

"Thank you for bringing me here." Lauren said smoothly, her voice quiet as she turned her head slightly toward him and brought her hands to hold onto his. 

"You're all mine now." He whispered, swaying her body slowly with his and kissing along the side of her neck. Lauren smiled and closed her eyes before she turned around in his arms to hold either side of his face, tucking his shaggy hair behind his ears and kissing his cheek. 

"Hungry?" Norman asked, his hands moving down to hold just above her hips. 

"Mm, starving." Lauren said with a wicked smile, running her hands down his chest and tucking her fingers into the top of his jeans before she unfastened the button and unbuckled his belt. She leaned up and kissed him, tasting the sweetness of his lips and slipping her tongue into his mouth. Norman kissed her back and she briefly pulled away, looking behind him before she pushed him toward the long blue couch and climbed into his lap. 

Norman brought his hands to hold at the curve of Lauren's hips and she kissed him again, heat sweeping over her skin with ravenous need at just the feel of his hands holding onto her. 

"Mm, wai- wait." Norman said in between kisses, breathless and wanting. 

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Ha. Am I sure I can do- of course I'm sure." Lauren teased, wrapping one of her arms around behind him and leaning in closer. 

"Lauren, I mean it. Are you really okay to do this? I don't want to hurt you." 

Lauren held her other hand on his chest and kissed just behind his ear before moving along his jaw and pulled away from him, looking carefully into his eyes and loving his need to make sure she was safe and comfortable. 

"I am more than okay to do this." She finally said quietly, giving him a small, warm smile.

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive." Lauren smiled before bringing her lips to his again and kissing him deeply. 

Norman kissed her back and moved his hands smoothly up from her hips and around to her ass, giving her a good, hard squeeze and reaching for the hem of her shirt. He pulled it over her head and let it fall silently to the floor by his feet just before she did the same with his. They wrapped their arms around one another and Norman swiftly unhooked the clasp of her bra before she pulled it off, his lips kissing between her breasts before taking one of her nipples. Lauren breathed heavily and combed her fingers through his dark hair, loving the feel of him teasing her with his tongue and letting a weak moan escape from her throat. 

Lauren picked herself up from his lap a moment later and stood just in front of him between his open legs. She reached for the button of her own jeans and went to unbutton them before Norman took her wrists in his hands and stopped her. He leaned forward to sit up and pressed his lips to her stomach, pulling her hips closer and unbuttoning her jeans before he pulled them down so she could step out of them. 

"I don't wanna waste any more time." Lauren breathed, pushing him back and bending down to open his jeans and pull down his boxers. She climbed back into his lap and Norman immediately slipped his fingers inside her panties, moving them along her soaking lips before he pushed them inside of her, testing her entrance and readiness for him. Lauren leaned in close and kissed him hard as she reached down between them and moved her panties to the side, slowly lowering herself on top of him and breaking away from his kiss. 

"Holy shit, baby." Lauren breathed, kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around him. 

"You forget what I felt like?" Norman teased, starting to move his hips underneath her. 

"Mm, I could never forget. You're so fucking big." She said smoothly, combing her fingers through his hair. 

"Shit, you feel amazing-" He returned in her ear just as she started to move up and down on top of him. 

The both of them quickly lost themselves in the feel of the other, the sounds of their movement echoing to the open space along with their heavy breathing and gentle moans escaping them. Norman brought his hands to hold in the curves of Lauren's hips and moved his own in unison with hers, his skin growing hot and starting to glisten. 

"God, Norman- oh my go-" Lauren struggled to say just as Norman moved his arms to wrap around her before carefully picking her up and laying her on her back. 

"Jesus, you are so fuckin' beautiful." Norman breathed, kissing along the side of her face before meeting her lips with his. He moved his hips in smooth waves with hers, every inch of him filling her walls and stealing her ability to control the moans escaping from her. 

"Oh fuc- oh my god, I love you-" She moaned, moving one of her hands between them to press into her clit and the other to hold at the back of his neck. Looking deep into her eyes, Norman didn't look away, holding her gaze as he moved faster on top of her. He brought his hands to hold behind her knees and pushed them toward her chest, straightening himself up and pumping even harder than before. Lauren's moans grew quicker and more desperate the harder he fucked and the more she teased her clit, throwing herself over the edge of ecstasy until she coated him with her warm, sweet orgasm. 

"Holy shit, babe, look at that." Norman said smoothly before he pulled out of her and leaned down to run his tongue along her tingling lips. He moaned into her taste and lapped up every drop of come that he could, moving up to tease and suck at her clit before Lauren reached down and ran her hands through his hair. She struggled to suck in her breath, overcome by the bliss rocketing through her body until Norman broke away from her again and quickly filled her. Lauren opened her legs wider for him as he moved and pulled him into her body, hugging him close and tightening herself around him. 

"Fuck, Lauren.." Norman moaned, his voice deep and gritty in her ear. "Oh my go- I'm gonna co-"

"Come for me, Norman." Lauren breathed, kissing his cheek before bringing his lips to hers and kissing him. "Come on, give me all of it."

Norman's moans filled the open space and he fucked even harder, his muscles growing hard and tense against Lauren's body until he thrust hard into her one last time. He collapsed into her and kissed her even harder, his tongue moving between her lips in swift, delicious waves. 

"I love you." Lauren whispered, breaking away from him and sweeping his dark hair out of his face. 

"I love you." He returned with a cute smile, diving in to the curve of her neck to kiss playfully along her skin. Lauren giggled and pushed him back so that she could sit up, biting at her bottom lip as Norman pulled out of her and plopped down next to her on the couch. He reached for the the elastic band of his boxers to pull them back up before Lauren stopped him and slid off of the couch in front of him. 

"Mm, and I definitely love this." She said lustfully, running her tongue up from the base of his cock all the way to his tip before she engulfed him. 

"Shit..." Norman moaned, his head falling back the more she sucked and teased him, tasting every inch of him she could and loving the taste of their orgasms. Parts of his body twitched in ecstasy the more she moved along his cock and Norman reached for the back of her head, taking a handful of her hair before she broke away from him and climbed back into his lap. 

Their lips met again and they both lost themselves in a deep, long kiss, their arms holding loosely around each other until the sound of the elevator quietly dinged from the hallway behind the wall. 

"Shit, get your clothes on." Norman said quietly, breaking away from her and reaching down to grab her shirt and handing it to her. Lauren gave a breathy laugh and quickly got up from his lap and stepped back into her jeans while Norman pulled on his shirt and buckled his belt.

"Where's your bathroom?" Lauren said in a rushed whisper as she bent down to pick up her bra. 

Norman laughed and pointed to a door across the room before she quickly ran toward it and closed the door just as Mingus stepped into the room. She took her time putting her bra and shirt back on, turning around to face the mirror and taking another good look at herself, frowning at the deep bruising peaking through the makeup around her eye and the blood still turning her eye bright red around the edges. Standing up straight, Lauren fixed her sex tousled hair and opened the door to see Mingus and Norman standing in the kitchen. 

Mingus looked up at her and covered his mouth, the shocked and sad look on his face immediately bringing tears to her eyes. 

"Holy shit." He said quietly just as Norman swatted toward his arm, stepping up to her and giving her a warm hug. 

"Mingus." Norman hissed, pointing toward him as a warning. 

"Honey, it's okay." Lauren returned, hugging Mingus back before he pulled away. 

"Are you okay?" Mingus asked, taking a seat on the barstool to Lauren's left and directly across from his dad. 

"I am now." She answered, leaning against the smooth countertop.

"Dad didn't really give any details on what happened, but I'm glad you're okay. He was in rough shape when he got home before he flew out there." 

Lauren brought her arm behind Norman and stood against him, moving it smoothly across his back before she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Judging by the looks, I'm sure you can only imagine what happened."

"Yeah, and I don't want to." He said carefully, giving her a small, sad smile. Lauren gave him one in return and turned toward Norman, still holding her hand easily on his back and leaning to rest her head on his arm. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I could go for some food." Norman finally said, bringing his hand to hold at the small of Lauren's back and slowly moving it down to her ass. 

"Dude. Starving." Mingus agreed, finishing up a text on his phone. 

"I'm thinkin' pizza?"

Lauren looked up at Norman and gave him a smile as Mingus nodded his head and he pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts before kissing her cheek. 

"What kind?" He asked her, holding his phone to his ear. 

"Surprise me. No anchovies or artichokes." Lauren said, giving his ass a playful pinch as he stepped around her. 

"Just for that I'm ordering extra." 

Lauren laughed silently and mouthed the words 'fuck you' toward him, earning herself a sexy little wink before he started to turn away and walked over toward the couch while he spoke into the phone. 

"I'm really glad you're here." Mingus said, spinning himself in circles on the barstool. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I saw your level on Call of Duty the other day. It'll be cool to finally play with someone who can actually play. Unlike him." He joked, pointing his thumb toward Norman who sat lounging on the couch. 

"Heard that, fucker." Norman said in passing, still on the phone.

"I would call that more luck than anything."

"Yeah, well your luck is way better than his 'try'." Mingus laughed, hopping off of the barstool and walking around to the refrigerator to get himself a drink and offering her one. 

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see, then." Lauren smiled, taking a can of soda from him and thanking him before he stopped just next to her. 

"I'm really sorry... about what happened." 

"Me too... I should have listened to your dad." Lauren said, her voice quiet and full of regret. "He told me he had a bad feeling about me going out there and I didn't listen. I wish I would have."

"I just want you to know, though... when he got that call. He was in really bad shape 'cause he thought he was gonna lose you." He said quietly, Norman's voice still speaking softly from the living room. "You know, of all the things I've seen my dad do, seeing him like that isn't one of them... so I'm really glad you're alright. And I'm glad to see you home." Mingus continued, before he stepped past her and sat back down. Lauren fought her tears harder than she'd had to in a while, trying to keep herself from looking like a total sap. 

"Thirty minutes or it's free." Norman said a few minutes later, walking back toward the kitchen and reaching up to stretch his arms. 

"Good. I'm starving." Lauren smiled, taking a step back and hopping up to sit on the counter. "And I really need to get back to running." She added just as Norman brought himself between her legs and turned around to face his son, leaning against the counter. "God knows I need my endurance with you." She whispered in his ear.

"Heard that." Mingus laughed, playfully covering his ears and picking himself up to leave them. 

Norman and Lauren both laughed together and Lauren combed her fingers through his hair before wrapping her arms around him and kissing his temple. 

"Any good places to do that? Is Central Park close?"

"Nah, it's like 70 blocks up."

"How far is that? Miles wise?"

"Shit, it's gotta be like.. six or seven." 

"Oh. Well maybe not that far."

"Especially by yourself."

"Washington Square is close." Mingus said from the living room, just out of view. 

"It's only like twelve blocks up. Smaller than Central, but I'd feel better knowing you went there by yourself than that far uptown."

"That sounds way better." Lauren smiled, still messing with his hair. "I think your hair is almost as long as mine."

"Close to it. I've never had it this long before."

"Looks good on you." She said just as he tilted his head to side and kissed her. "Mm, so what's going on tomorrow?"

"I've got a thing with a couple magazines and a photo shoot with a friend of mine in Hell's Kitchen I gotta do. That one I want you to come to." 

"What time?"

"That one's at like four I think. I gotta check with my manager though."

"I'll be sure and get good and sweaty before that."

"I think I can help with that."

"HEARD THAT TOO." Mingus said loudly, his voice less than amused before Lauren and Norman laughed again. 

"You sure running won't hurt your head or anything?"

"It won't feel pleasant, I'm sure. But... I don't know, I kinda miss it."

"You go ahead and see what you think after you run in Georgia summer heat and you might be changin' that tune."

Lauren gave him a playful pinch in his side and he turned around, still standing between her legs before leaning against her and resting his head on her chest. 

"You okay?" She asked, whispering in his ear. Norman brought his arms to lay on either side of her legs, holding his hands on her hips as he nodded his answer. "It's been a long couple days. You've got to be tired."

"Hardly slept while you were in the hospital. I didn't want to miss anything."

"We'll get plenty tonight, then." Lauren said quietly, kissing his temple as the buzzer on the wall rang and making her jump in surprise. "Jesus." She added under her breath. Norman laughed and stood up straight, pressing a button on his call box. 

"Seventh floor, door's on the left." 

"That was fast."

"Mingus and I's favorite, too."

Lauren smiled and watched as he dug his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out some cash. A knock came to the door a few moments later and Norman opened the door, the smell of pizza filling the room as Lauren hopped down from the counter and Mingus walked over to take his place at the counter again. Norman set their dinner on the counter and grabbed a stack of plates before flipping open the large white box for each of them to help themselves. 

It seemed like they were caught in a normal routine as Lauren stood and watched Norman and Mingus sit down at the dining table behind where Mingus had been sitting, smiling at the idea of calling any place with them home.


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey, dad?" Mingus shouted from the stairs, his footsteps making their way slowly back up to the living room where Lauren lounged on the couch flipping through a photography book.

"He ran down the street for some cigarettes. Should be back here a few minutes."

"Can you let him know I'm going up to a friend's place for the night? It's just over in Tribeca."

"He left his phone here, didn't he?" Lauren asked sarcastically as Mingus tossed Norman's slim black phone on the couch next to her and turned to leave. 

"Who's the friend?"

"Sawyer. Just got the new Madden so I wanna check it out."

"It's kind of late, do you need anything for a cab or something?"

"Nah, I've got cash for it. It's close anyway."

"Alright, well, then yeah, I'll let him know. Hopefully we didn't run you off." She joked, realizing it had to have been strange for him to hear his father and his girlfriend make sex jokes in front of him. 

"No, I just really wanna see this game." He laughed, reaching for the door.

"Alright, good. Well, have fun then." Lauren smiled, leaning one of her elbows on the arm of the couch and absently covering her lips after she waved. Mingus smiled back and said his goodbye before the clicked quietly shut behind him and Lauren heaved herself up from the couch, walking over toward the tall glass doors out onto the terrace.

The air outside was warm and slightly humid as she stepped outside and walked over to the edge, leaning against the railing and watching the city live. Headlights rushed past down the street on one of the major streets and distant car horns echoed from every which direction and Lauren stood in awe of it all, hardly able to picture what life in New York City was like. She thought back to when she'd mentioned Las Vegas being loud and how Norman had said the same thing, but here it seemed incredibly different. She was brought into the middle of the city yet she still felt like she could finally relax, like she had more room to pull back and observe than she had in Vegas. Maybe it was just because New York was so new to her, maybe it was because she had a reason to love it or because she could call it home. But whatever the reason was, Lauren took in a slow breath and easily sighed to herself, feeling like now that she was out of Vegas, she could finally live and be truly happy about it. 

Another moment passed before Lauren pulled her phone out and slid her thumb across the screen to open it's camera, aiming it toward the bustle of city life and captured it, smiling to herself before she turned back around and stopped in her tracks at the sight of Norman leaning against the doorway inside. 

"Hi." She said quietly, her arms crossed casually just under her chest. "Mingus went to his friend Sawyer's for the night. Some video game he wanted to play."

"Yeah, saw him downstairs on his way out." 

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. A few minutes maybe." Norman smiled, holding his arm out and taking her hand as she approached. "Come here." 

He pulled her easily behind him after closing the door and led her downstairs and into a large bedroom with beautiful wood ceilings and floors. Norman's large bed sat against one wall with a big flat screen TV mounted on the wall directly across from it, a dark wood dresser along another wall just opposite from them when they walked in. 

"Your place is stunning." Lauren mused, looking up at the tall ceilings and following him to his bed. 

"Our." Norman said smoothly, plopping down at the foot of the bed and bringing her to stand between his legs. "Our place. You're home now." He added, holding his hands on her hips and hugging her close with his forehead pressed gently to her stomach just above the top of her jeans. Lauren brought her hands to run through his hair on either side of his head, smiling down at him as he breathed in the scent of her laundry detergent. 

"Norman." Lauren said softly, holding her hands at the back of his neck when he looked up at her. "What's wrong?" She asked, sensing a shift in his demeanor and moving to sit on his lap. 

Norman tucked his face into the curve of Lauren's neck and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding onto her like she'd be stolen from him at any moment. He sucked in a shaky breath and Lauren wrapped her arms around him, feeling the muscles in his shoulders tense beneath her hand just as she backed away just enough to look at him. 

"Hey..." Lauren said easily, lifting his face and holding his cheek. "Talk to me."

"You're here." He finally answered, his eyes glassy with tears. 

"Yeah, I'm here."

"For those couple 'a days, I didn't think I'd get to bring you back with me."

"Honey..."

"Dr. Keller kept telling me to just give you time... that I just had to be patient and wait it out. But that just made it worse. The longer I waited the more I panicked."

"Norman..."

"I nearly passed out when I saw you wake up. Took everything I had to keep it together, especially when you started cr-." Norman stopped himself and closed his eyes, the words too hard for him to say out loud. 

"Oh my god..." Lauren cried, hugging him tight and squeezing her eyes shut. 

"I love you, Lauren." He finally said after giving himself a moment. "And I want you with me for the rest of my life."

Lauren collapsed into his arms and cried even harder, holding one of her hands at the back of his head and gently grabbing a small handful of his hair. The words he'd spoken shook her deep and Lauren nearly fainted, tucking her face into the curve of his neck and giving in to soft, silent sobs. 

"I don't even wanna think of how bad that could've gone..."

"Then don't." Lauren finally said, swallowing hard and gently pressing her forehead to his. Norman moved his hand up along her spine and the other to wipe the tears from her cheek before he kissed her, his lips soft and gentle against her own. Lauren broke away from him and watched him carefully, wondering to herself how she could have possibly had the kind of luck it took to find someone she loved as deeply as the man who held her in his arms. It wasn't usual for her to consider herself lucky in any way, especially after the previous few days and the two years that led to it. But here she was, her arms wrapped around the man she was meant to be with from day one. The one who made her better, who made her laugh and forget what it was like to have troubles, who made every last mistake she'd made worth it if it meant she could end her days with him. A smile crept across Lauren's face and she loosened her arms around him to hold his hands in her lap. 

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Good." Norman smiled, leaning in close and kissing her again. 

"But... can we maybe go to bed now? I could honestly sleep for a week if you let me." 

Norman gently nodded in return and Lauren pulled herself from his lap and stripped down to her panties, walking over to his dresser and opening one of his drawers. She grabbed a random black band t-shirt, it's fabric worn and thin in some places, the collar of it torn in one section on her collar bone when she slipped into it and turned around to see Norman standing in his briefs and tossing his jeans into his closet. She leaned against his dresser and crossed her arms just below her chest and watched him turn around, his farmer's tan from the trip between Vegas and Senoia even more obvious in the low light of the room. 

"Holy shit..." Norman said in a rough, low voice to himself when he looked up at her across the room. 

"What?"

"That shirt is probably my favorite one."

"Is it?" She smiled, moving toward the bed and pulling the covers down. 

"I think I've had it for... shit, probably fifteen years. Maybe longer."

"Feels like it. Old t-shirts are always the most comfortable."

"That band is probably one of my favorites, too."

"Cheap Trick?" Lauren asked, straining to look down at the name splayed across her chest. 

"Yeah. Really, really good stuff." Norman said, crawling into bed with her as she leaned against the headboard. 

"Duly noted." Lauren joked, bringing her arm and rest on his side when he laid down next to her and let his head rest in her lap. "You guys brought Eye in the Dark up here, didn't you? I haven't seen him."

"He's probably over in Mingus's closet. He's got a spot in there he's obsessed with lately." 

Lauren laughed and started to comb her fingers through Norman's hair, his arm stretching to hold across her lap and moving his thumb along her thigh. A calm silence fell between them and Lauren closed her eyes, feeling the heavy pull of sleep weigh on her eyelids until Norman turned to lay on his back and hold his hand on Lauren's arm. 

"Babe?" He asked, his voice quiet and sleepy. 

"Hm?" 

"You like your job at MGM?"

"What?"

"You like your job at MGM, right?"

Lauren opened her eyes and looked down at him, taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together. 

"Of course I do... why?"

"I was just thinkin' the other day..."

"Thinking?" Lauren asked expectantly, sliding herself down to lay with him as he turned onto his side and pulled her into his body. 

"Yeah... I uh, was just thinkin' if you wanted to do something with me, you could." 

"Something with you how?"

"Anything, really... Like with the conventions or on the show, anything." 

Lauren watched Norman carefully for a moment and waited to see if he would continue and elaborate, a gentle smile tugging at her lips as she started to think about the possibility of working with him. 

"Do you want me to?"

Norman moved his hand to rest on her waist when Lauren turned onto her side to face him, holding her hand on his chest and tracing along his tattoo while she waited for him to answer. 

"Only if you wanted to."

"Well, how does one apply? Who do I turn my resume into?"

"You can turn that in directly to me." He said smoothly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he brought his hand to the warm curve of her neck. 

"I think there might be a little favoritism going on here." Lauren said as he moved to kiss along the side of her face and down her neck. 

"I won't tell if you won't." 

"Mm, our little secret." 

Their lips found each other's and they kissed for a long while and Lauren brought her legs to tangle with his, holding her hand on his cheek while his hand ran slowly up underneath her shirt to tease her nipple between his fingers. Lauren broke away from their kiss and kept her eyes closed, holding her forehead softly against his until he moved to kiss along her jaw. 

"Is that something you want me to do, though?"

Norman pulled slightly away from her and thought for a quick moment, moving his hand down to hold her waist. 

"Assuming you could deal with me all the time." 

"I think I've done a pretty good job so far." Lauren teased, giving his stomach a playful pinch. 

"I just want you to know you don't have to work when you're with me..." He said easily. "If you want to, awesome. But if you don't, or if keeping up with MGM from out here gets to be too much of a pain in the ass, you know I can take care of you... and I want to." 

"I really don't deserve you." Lauren smiled as Norman leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her. 

"That's bullshit." 

Lauren breathed a quiet laugh and watched as Norman moved to pick himself up to hover on top of her and centered himself between her legs. He leaned in down to kiss between her breasts, resting his arms on either side of her before slowly pulling his shirt up to gather above her chest and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples. Lauren bit her lip and closed her eyes, giving in to the feel of his tongue teasing her nipple and messing his hair between her fingers. He let go and continued to kiss her breasts until he brought his shirt back down to cover her chest and slowly heaved himself from bed to hit the light switch and returned to her. 

Norman brought his body close behind Lauren's and wrapped his arm around her side, nestling his face just behind the back of her head. 

"Night, babe, I love you." Lauren said quietly, turning her head to kiss his forehead. 

"Love you." Norman returned, leaning up to kiss her back. 

The room grew still and quiet as Norman fell asleep behind Lauren, holding his arm heavily around her waist while she laid there and lost herself in her thoughts, stuck on Norman's suggestion of leaving MGM and pursuing something else. Something with him. 

It was a strange thought for Lauren to have to consider leaving MGM. After everything she'd accomplished and what the company had done to help her achieve the goals she'd set for herself, she had a hard time thinking she didn't owe them anything. But now that she was here with the option to give herself other opportunities she'd never thought to consider, Lauren started to wonder what it would be like to actually do it. She had loved every moment of working for MGM and had learned and done some incredible things in her time with them, but now that she had other forces in her life pulling her from the city that destroyed her after she'd been so horribly broken, the idea of leaving seemed to be the best way to move forward with her life and totally commit to the man she loved more than anything else. 

Norman stirred in his sleep and tightened his arm around her, a soft grunt coming from his throat and soft smile pulling at her lips at the feel of him. Lauren pushed away her thoughts and settled back into Norman's arms, quickly losing herself in the kind of dreams she never thought she'd live.


	39. Chapter 39

"Hey you." Norman's voice said smoothly in Lauren's ear. 

Lauren groaned and turned over in the twisted sheets away from him before she silently laughed at herself and the feel of Norman's hands grabbing for her waist to turn her toward where he leaned over the side of the bed. 

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you." He teased, giggling lightly with her. 

"Mm, what do you want?" She complained, still laughing when he got her on her back and pinned her down by her wrists. 

"Just wanted to tell you I was leavin'."

Lauren squirmed out of his hold and brought her hands to either side of his neck, the scent of his shampoo and cologne dancing around her nose and immediately stirring a deep need in her core. 

"What time is it anyway?"

"Like eight?"

"Mm. You look good." Lauren smiled, combing some of his hair out if his face. "And you smell good."

"Thanks. So do you." Norman smiled back, leaning in to kiss along her jaw before she pulled away. 

"Yeah right. I've probably got the breath of a dragon right now."

"I didn't say your breath smelled good." 

"Oh, well fuck you, too." Lauren said, playfully unamused. 

"I gotta take a rain check on that." He said in a low, playful growl and pulling her up to sit up straight. 

"Fair enough. Where are you going again?" 

"Garment district for the magazine stuff and then I'll come down and get you and we'll head up to Hell's Kitchen."

"If it's easier I can just meet you up there. You don't have to come all the way back down here." 

"Nah, I'll be done with the first two by like... I dunno eleven thirty. Maybe twelve." He said, checking his watch. 

"Ok, well have fun." Lauren returned, leaning up to kiss him softly. 

"Don't get yourself into too much trouble." Norman smiled as he stood up and reached into his pocket and pulled out a key ring with three keys on it. "I had these made the other day."

Lauren folded her legs underneath herself and took them from him, turning them in her hand and swallowing hard at what this really meant. That she truly was home. 

"The two gold ones are for here, the bigger one is for the door downstairs. Silver one is for Georgia." 

"Thank you." Lauren said quietly, fighting the tears threatening to pool in her eyes. 

Norman leaned in close and kissed her before he said his quiet goodbye and left the room, his footsteps moving up the stairs and disappearing after the sound of the door closing echoed briefly through the apartment. Lauren closed her eyes and squeezed the keys in her hand to convince herself they were real and heaved herself from the bed before she could let herself cry, busying herself with opening her suitcase and pulling out some clothes to go running in. 

In no particular hurry, Lauren took her time as she got herself dressed and brushed her teeth before heading upstairs to grab her phone and earbuds, strapping on her elastic armband and slipping her phone inside. Lauren locked the door behind her and made her way down to the street, looking either way before turning to the right and jogging to the corner where she stopped and set a route on her phone's GPS to follow before taking a moment to stretch her arms and legs and pull her hair into a tight ponytail. 

'IN ONE HUNDRED FEET, TURN RIGHT ON CANAL STREET AND THEN RIGHT ON CENTRE STREET.'

The streets of Manhattan were just as busy as she'd seen in movies or television, countless faces going about their everyday lives as she passed them by, all of them blending into the same person over and over the further she ran. Lauren let her mind wander into the glorious haze of nothing like it always did when she went out for a run, her thoughts blissfully empty as her playlist continued to play. 

'IN ONE HUNDRED FEET, CONTINUE ONTO LAFAYETTE STREET, MAKING A SLIGHT LEFT.' 

Lauren followed the directions and lost track of how many blocks she'd run just as she'd lost track of where her mind had wandered, her chest burning as she pushed herself block after block until she stopped at a corner and took a moment to catch her breath. Another song started and Lauren continued up the street, ignoring the looks and stares from some of the men she passed and instead focusing on the strangely addictive and familiar burn in her muscles. Her skin started to glisten and she pressed on, moving through the streets of New York like she'd done it a million times before. 

The GPS of her phone continued to periodically chime in through Lauren's music, pointing her various directions until she finally arrived to Washington Square Park and she stopped at it's fountain to take in the beautiful, lushness of summer in New York. The park's famous Arch stood with pride to her right and she took a moment to stand in awe of it's stunningly classic architecture and the stark contrast of the modern brick and glass of the buildings behind it. It was nice to be in a new place and to be able to explore it in the way she could best. As much as running sucked in the moment, Lauren couldn't give up on the rush it always brought her, even in the small moments when she paused to rest or catch her breath. But it wasn't just the high of endorphins that kept running as part of her routine, it was also one of the few chances she had to clear her head in the purest of ways. It was when she could think about the decisions she'd made as well as the ones that waited and get a real perspective of what she truly wanted.

Holding her hands at the back of her head, Lauren walked around the path of the park until she lost count of how many laps she'd done before returning to the center of the park. She smiled to herself and sat down on the side of the fountain, crisscrossing her legs beneath her as she watched the tourists go by, somehow not feeling like one herself despite the fact she'd only been to New York City once and hadn't even made it to this area before. But knowing she could call it home with the love her life, Lauren felt like she belonged and that in itself was enough before she stood up after a long while and stretched her limbs again, preparing herself for the run back home. 

"You ain't from aroun' here, are you?" A man's voice said to Lauren's left as she checked her phone. 

"Excuse me?" She asked, turning toward the tall, thin man in a thin black t-shirt and tattered red jeans. His dark skin was glistening with sweat in the heat and Lauren could hardly believe he was wearing jeans, let alone black in the middle of the sunniest area of the park.

"You ain't look like you from aroun' here, gir. Where you from?"

"Vegas." She said simply, looking down at the thin black band around her wrist and annoyed with the man's lack of decent English.

"Gir, you look too fine, though. You sellin'?"

"Wow." Lauren said, slightly rearing her head back in disgusted surprise. 

"Nah, gir, I ain't tryna say you look fake a' nothin'. But shit..." 

Lauren rolled her eyes and started toward the opposite way she came into the park, her skin crawling and her stomach rolling in sickened knots. She'd been approached by men before after catching their attention, and in most instances it'd been flattering to some extent. But even while she'd lived in Vegas, where escorting was legal, she'd never been assumed to be one. How someone from across the country could make that assumption of a random woman wearing jogging clothes and headphones was beyond her comprehension and it nearly made her sick to her stomach. 

Turning onto the trail around the park, Lauren looked back toward the fountain to see him still watching her like she was some form of entertainment while he sat casually on the stone ledge. Ignoring the knots in her stomach, Lauren pressed on and made her way out of the park, heading in the same direction as the apartment and onto a different street than how she'd arrived. Street after street and person after person passed before Lauren finally made it back home, the muscles in her legs and arms burning and her skin glistening in the summer heat. She checked her watch and her eyes widened, surprised to see it was nearly twelve thirty. 

"Oh shit..." She laughed to herself, forgetting how easy it always was for her to lose track of time while she was out. She let herself back into the building and upstairs, locking the door behind her and making a straight shot to the kitchen for a tall glass of water, listening carefully to the apartment to see if Norman had made it back yet. Hearing nothing, Lauren took her glass and refilled it and made her way back downstairs, still listening carefully for any signs of life in the empty apartment. The air was still and silent when she closed the bedroom door and peeled off her sweaty clothes and left them in a small pile in the corner of the closet before she walked into Norman's bathroom and gawked at how large it was for New York. She reached into the shower door and turned on the water, waiting for the steam to build up and fog up the glass walls before stepping in a moment later and closed her eyes, savoring the feel of the hot water beating down her back and refreshing her skin. 

Just as it was so easy to do, Lauren lost herself in her thoughts, mindlessly shampooing and conditioning her hair until the sound of a door opening and closing echoed through the bathroom. She snapped her head back to look over her shoulder and wiped at the fog in the glass to see Norman hopping up on the counter and holding his arms in his lap, his square shoulders ungodly sexy in the dark black button up shirt he wore. Lauren turned off the water and rang the water out from her hair and stepped out of the shower, steam billowing up in clouds toward the ceiling.

"You went running out in that heat and you still took a hot ass shower?" He joked, watching her pull a towel from a shelf under the sink. 

"Good for your muscles. Heat relaxes them after use like that."

"Does that keep 'em good and flexible?"

Lauren gave him a playful wink and leaned toward the mirror, looking carefully at the bruised skin around her eye and the blood still trapped in the white of her eye. 

"Man, this thing really does look disgusting."

"Babe, it's not that bad. Really." 

"Yeah, Norman, it is." Lauren complained, standing back up straight with a sad look on her face. "It looks like someone punched the shit out of me."

"Well it doesn't look so bad to me... you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." 

Lauren's skin immediately grew hot as she blushed hard right in front of him, nearly breaking a sweat at the smile pulling at this lips. Norman reached over and slowly pulled her to stand between his legs and leaned forward, his lips pressing into hers for a deep, delicious kiss. He brought his hand up to hold at the tender spot behind her ear and Lauren wrapped her arms around him, slipping her hands up into his shirt to hold along his sides, his skin soft and warm from the heat outside. 

"Ready to cash in that rain check from earlier?" Lauren asked softly, breaking away from his kiss and looking up into his beautiful eyes while she slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

Norman said nothing in return and instead reached for her waist and pulled her close again, his lips answering for him as he pulled the edge of her towel for it to unravel and fall silently to the floor. Lauren opened his shirt and ran her hand smoothly down his chest and around to his back, smiling into their kiss as she felt goose bumps sweep over his skin and a soft moan come from deep in his throat. He pulled away from her and slid off of the counter and took her hand in his, pulling her behind him as he walked back into the bedroom and backed her into the bed. Lauren fell into the still rumpled sheets and Norman's lips immediately found hers, his body hovering over her with his shirt hanging open to let her move her hands smoothly along his sides. 

"Mm, hold on." Norman breathed when he pulled away from her and stood up. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Well, I was trying to.."

Norman gave the outside of her thigh a playful smack and laughed before he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. 

"Oh god, what are you doing?" Lauren asked, her chest flushed and bright red as she bit her lip at the sight of him standing above her. 

"Phone background. This sight right here." Norman said easily, aiming the camera of his phone at her just as she turned her head to hide the bruising and gave in to a coy smile. The shutter sound went off and Norman tossed his phone to the side, leaning in close to kiss behind her ear and wrap his arms around her. 

"Get a good shot?" 

"Fucking beautiful." He breathed, moving her further onto the bed and moving his hands down Lauren's body. Norman moved down to center himself between her legs and unbuckled his belt, pulling off his dark blue jeans and returning to kiss along the inside of her thigh. Lauren adjusted her hips and hissed into the feel of his fingers moving along her wet, aching lips, bringing one of her hands up to tug on her nipple and messing the other through his hair. 

"Mm, hey wait." Lauren said, nearly hating herself for it. 

"What?"

"I can't be the only one doing favors around here." She winked, leaning up on her elbow and reaching over to the bedside where she'd left her phone. "Come here."

Norman brought himself up to kiss her and pulled her body on top of his, taking her phone in his hand and opening up the front facing camera. He held the phone up and Lauren looked up to see their faces coming into focus on the screen, the soft light from the windows to their right casting just enough sunlight on them to make the photo look as whimsical as their relationship felt. Lauren brought her hand up to hold gently on the other side of his neck and turned her face to press her forehead to his temple, closing her eyes and smiling at the bliss she always felt in his company. The shutter sound went off and was quickly followed by the click of her phone going to sleep before Norman turned over to hover on top of her again, bringing his lips to hers for a hot delicious kiss. 

"Make love to me, baby." Lauren breathed when she broke from his kiss, reaching between them and pulling his briefs down to take all of his cock in her hand and slowly stroking him.

"I been thinkin' about you all day." He said, the need in his voice matching her own as he kissed along her jaw and teased her nipple between his fingers. 

"Mm, you have?" 

"Saw you joggin' up the street on my way uptown."

"You like what you saw? I was disgustingly sweaty." 

"Fuckin' a, I did. Had to keep adjusting myself." Norman laughed, pressing his lips to Lauren's collar bone before leaning up from her and pulling her hand away from him. Lauren gave in to a soft laugh and opened her legs for him, moving her hand along her wet folds as he watched himself slowly push inside of her. 

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Lauren breathed, biting her bottom lip as Norman lowered himself into her and kissed along the side of her neck again. 

"Just can't get you outta my head." He said, his voice barely above a whisper as he started to move inside of her. 

"I can't get you out of mine either." Lauren returned, moving her hands smoothly down his back and squeezing his ass. "Good thing I'm not going anywhere." She smiled, Norman's lips quickly pressing into hers as he worked to bury himself even deeper with each thrust of his hips. 

The two of them lost themselves and all concept of time, their bodies moving in perfect unison together for what felt like hours. They took turns on top of one another as they breathed each other's names and desperate words of need laced in ecstasy, their orgasms building in powerful waves until they simply couldn't handle any more. The slick and sweet fluid of their orgasms leaked slowly from inside of Lauren's soaking core, coating their thighs as Lauren's muscles quivered and twitched along with Norman's when she collapsed on top of him. Completely taken and spent, Lauren never looked away from the man she loved and slowly combed her fingers through his hair. 

"I've got an idea." Norman said, his voice soft and quiet. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, so tell me what you think."

"I'm listening." Lauren smirked as she sat up and ran her hands smoothly down his chest. Norman sat up with her and held his arms around her back, holding her ass in both of his hands while he was still buried deep inside of her. 

"I've got about a week and a half left of this break until we kick start our major filming schedule."

"Alright..."

"I'm thinkin' we should go somewhere."

"Somewhere like where?" She asked smoothly, moving her hands up from between them and along his chest and resting them on his shoulders. 

"Anywhere you want." Norman smiled, pressing his forehead against hers. "You have a passport?"

"I do have a passport." Lauren said easily, kissing his cheek and pulling herself from his lap to stand at the side of the bed. Norman followed her over to sit at the edge and held her close between his legs, kissing her stomach and along her hip. 

"So where should we go?" He finally asked after he stood up and kissed her, holding one hand at the curve of her hip and the other along her jaw. 

"Surprise me." Lauren smiled, bringing her arms to hold around him. 

"You sure about that?" Norman joked as he took a step back. Lauren laughed through her nose and reached for his briefs to pull them up and pinched his side before she turned toward her suitcase and pulled out a change of clothes. 

"If I can handle you, I think I can handle anywhere you take me." She joked, fastening her bra and pulling on a pair of short, light yellow shorts and a bright white tank top. 

"God damn, you always look... so fucking good." Norman mused, watching her get dressed while he pulled up his jeans and checked his watch. 

"Yeah?" Lauren laughed, walking up to him and buttoning his shirt. "Well, so do you." She said with a cute smile before she walked back into the bathroom and started to apply a layer of cover up and some mascara. 

"You ever think about gettin' in front of a camera?" Norman asked, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom as Lauren finished with her make up.

"Wasn't I just in front of yours?" She laughed, looking over at him as she looked at the blood still in the white of her eye. 

"I mean, fucker, like modeling or anything." He returned, holding his hands in his pockets.

"You're funny." 

"No, I mean it. You definitely could."

Lauren swallowed hard when her chest grew hot and bright red as she blushed, a goofy smile pulling at her lips when she turned to walk past him and back into the bedroom. 

"Well, as flattering as that is, I don't think I'd do it for anyone other than you." She said, sitting down and pulling on a pair of flat, strappy sandals. 

"Fair enough." Norman smiled, waiting at the bedroom door and taking her hand when she walked up to him before they made their way upstairs. "You have a good run earlier, though?" He asked, opening the front door and leading her out to the hallway. 

"I did, yeah."

"Make it up to Washington Square? That place can get so busy."

"I did. It actually wasn't so bad... although, this guy thought I was some kind of prostitute because apparently I 'don't look like I'm from here'." 

"What?"

"Yeah, I was just sitting on the fountain and this guy walks up and is all 'you don't look like you're from here, where you from?', so I just said Vegas and he goes 'oh damn, you look good, you sellin'?" 

Norman's face squeezed into a mix of anger and shock and Lauren couldn't help but fight a small laugh while the both of them stepped into the waiting elevator. 

"Wow..." He said simply, the tone in his voice matching the expression on his face. 

"That's exactly what I said."

"PLEASE tell me you slapped the shit out of him." He added, nearly begging. 

"I don't think I have to balls to slap a stranger. I just walked away and left. But he watched me leave and it was... uncomfortable to say the least. So I ran a different way back."

"That pisses me off. How fucking rude is that?" He complained, as the elevator opened back out into the lobby and they stepped out onto the street. 

"Babe, it's really okay. I doubt I'll ever see the guy again. He was dressed like a vagrant anyway." 

"So he was just gawking at someone he couldn't have in the first place and being rude anyway? Fuck that guy."

Lauren laughed and Norman took her hand again, lacing their fingers together as they walked toward the street corner and waited. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and carefully watched the screen, bouncing his head to an imaginary song before he pulled Lauren into his body and held her close, waiting for a car to pull up and take them uptown.


	40. Chapter 40

"You're where?!" Asher asked excitedly from over the phone. Lauren had tried to avoid the call while she was watching Norman's photo shoot, too interested in watching him change from one delicious outfit to another. But after three back to back calls, she finally gave in and stepped over to the far corner of the loft space to answer in hushed tones.

"I'm at a photo shoot with him. I don't really have a lot of time to talk."

"A photo shoot? Where!?"

"He brought me up to New York."

"Nice, so you're close. That means you can come visit, right?"

"I actually don't know. He wants to go on vacation in the next few days I think, so I don't know if we'll have the chance to come up there before he starts filming again."

"Wow. So this is really happening?"

"It's really happening." She smiled to herself, turning to watch him pose in front of an old brick wall, leaning against the window sill.

"Jax texted me the other day... told me about what happened."

"I figured he would. Blabber mouth."

"Were you really not going to tell me what happened?"

"I don't know, Ash... probably at some point, yeah, but you know... at this point I'm just trying to get over it and move on. There are so many other things I'd rather talk about."

"Yeah, well, that's kind of a big deal to not tell me."

"Alright, alright. I get it."

"So what's the deal now?"

"The deal with what, specifically?"

"With you and Norman?"

"Uh, well..." Lauren paused, feeling her chest grow warm and flushed when she smiled to herself.

"Well?!"

"Well, my house is on the market... he told me he loved me... I told him back... and I'm moving in with him."

"Lauren, are you serious?"

"Why would I joke about that?"

"I just... I don't have words."

"Well, you know... neither do I." Lauren smiled as she looked back up at him and saw him watching her with his easy smile.

"I'm so..." Asher paused for a moment and Lauren waited, listening as Ash sniffed loudly over the line before she continued, her voice tight and choked up over the life. "I'm really, REALLY happy you finally have what you deserve."

"Thank you." Lauren said, fighting tears of her own. "Me too."

"Do you think you'll marry him?"

Lauren froze where she stood and looked back over at the man she loved, a calm sense of peace and contentment settling in her being that she would be with him until her very last breath.

"I'll be with him for the rest of my life." She finally said, more comfortable knowing she'd be spending the rest of her days with him without putting the pressure of marriage on what they had.

"So that's a 'yes'." Asher teased, laughing to herself.

"Ash, I don't know if that's something we'll ever do. I don't need that kind of gesture to know that I love him or that he loves me back."

"Yeah, but... I mean, what if he asks you?"

"Well obviously I'd say 'yes'. But my point is is that's not something I need to feel complete in my life with him."

"Alright, well, if and when that does happen, I better be the first one to know."

"Fair enough." Lauren laughed, turning back around to look at him and blushing when she saw him watching her. "So... anything else from Sean?"

"We talk all the time, actually. I usually wake up and he's texted me to say 'good morning' or sent a picture or something."

"Any plans for him to come see you?"

"He's trying for this weekend... Which I'm really hoping for. I could use some distraction."

"Everything okay?"

"Relatively. I'm starting my dissertation early with Dr. Steiner and it's... overwhelming. To say the least."

"Shit, is it time for that already?"

"No... it really isn't. But I wanted to start on it early to make sure it's thorough."

"Fucking nerd."

"Shut up."

Lauren laughed quietly and looked back over at Norman, watching him shrug into a black, wool coat that nearly mirrored the one he'd worn in the Boondock Saints movies she'd watched with Ash.

"So... I just want to make sure you're okay. You know, after everything."

"With Daniel?"

"Yeah."

"I am now. I mean... you know it was difficult at first. But... now that I'm here and things are changing, I'm good. Really, really good."

"Well good."

"Hey you!" Norman shouted from across the room, walking toward where Lauren stood.

"Ash, I gotta let you go. We'll talk later."

"I love you, come see me." Ash said quickly before Lauren laughed and the both of them hung up their phones.

"Ew. You look gross." Lauren teased when he walked up to her and took her hand.

"So do you. You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Alright, let's go get some food." Norman said, pulling off the coat he was wearing and handing it to the person sorting through a rack of clothes.

"Thank god. I feel like I'm wasting away." Lauren laughed, watching him change out of the bright white dress shirt and back into his own black one.

"After today, maybe you are." He said smoothly when he walked up to her and brought his hands to hold just above her ass.

Lauren gave him a playful pinch in his side and moved one of her hands slowly down his other and bringing it between them. She slowly moved her hand over his growing bulge and he held her tight, kissing along the side of her neck and up to her cheek.

"Come on." He finally said, bringing one of his arms to wrap around her neck and stepping toward the door. Norman shouted his goodbye behind them and let the two of them out the door, turning them to the right and up the street to stop and lean against the building.

Pulling a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket, Norman took a second to light it and slipped his sunglasses on, checking his phone and waiting for the little black car on his screen to move closer to the dot that symbolized where they stood. Lauren wrapped her arms around him from the side and rest her head on his chest, looking out at the world and watching it go by, wondering if this feeling would ever end, hoping and praying it wouldn't. The bliss of holding him close was addictive and brought an overwhelming comfort to every part of her, one that she could barely contain in the best of ways.

Whatever struggles laid ahead of them didn't matter so long as she could always have these small moments with him. No matter what the cameras would catch, no matter what his fans might say online, Lauren knew all of it would be nothing compared this feeling right here with him. That all of it would be so worthwhile. Just experiencing him being purely himself was more than enough to convince her that everything would be alright, and, in this moment right here, that maybe it was time to sever the ties with Las Vegas completely, and move on to the bigger and better things that were impossible to say no to.

No matter what she'd learned and no matter how much Keith and MGM as a company had done for her, Lauren couldn't let herself take on a responsibility that she didn't feel connected to anymore. Something about this life with Norman made everything that had anything to do with Las Vegas seem so irrelevant. While she'd spent so much of her adult life working toward the position she finally held, her decision to leave MGM had little to do with falling out of love with what she'd done or how much she'd learned and everything to do with the fact that she wanted something different now. And now that she had the chance to really think about it, perhaps she had always been looking for something more. Maybe it's why she'd always spent so much time with work and with school... to fill a void she felt with everything that was missing between herself and Daniel. And now that she was here, with her arms wrapped around the one man she'd truly loved with every last fiber of her being, she knew it was the love in her life she was missing and that it's all she'd ever really wanted or needed.

"You still in there?" Norman asked after a little while, shaking Lauren from her thoughts when she looked up at him and smiled.

"I am now, took a little trip to space, though."

"And you went without me?"

"Rude, I know."

Norman laughed and flicked his cigarette to the ground just as a big red SUV pulled up to the curb, it's doors unlocking and the driver rolling down the passenger window to ask if they'd called for a ride. Norman gave him a thumbs up and opened the back door to wait for Lauren to climb in, joining her a second later before the car pulled forward and pointed them toward the future and whatever it might hold.

 

*****

 

"You really want me to choose where we go?" Norman asked, smiling easily at her from across the table at a tiny bistro somewhere in SoHo. 

"Yeah, I trust you." Lauren smiled back, taking a long sip from her wine glass. 

"Sure about that?" He winked, taking a drink of his own. 

"Honey, I'm positive." 

"Aight, well, I think I have a good place in mind."

"Yeah? Where?"

"Nah, I think I'll surprise you." 

"Oh god." Lauren laughed, blushing when he leaned forward and squeezed her knee under the table. 

"If you blush like that when you find out then I'm definitely not tellin' you." 

"Whatever." She said, playfully rolling her eyes before the waiter approached and left their check. She snatched it up before Norman could pick up like she had the day after they'd met and Norman gave her a sour look of warning, his eyes narrowing at her when she slipped her credit card into the ticket book.

"You can be a real fucker, you know that?"

Lauren laughed at him and thanked the waiter when he came back to pick up their bill, moving her foot along the outside of his leg as he gave her another wink. A few moments later the waiter returned once again before Norman took Lauren's hand and pulled her up to her feet, leaving the restaurant hand in hand and heading back south to the loft Lauren couldn't believe Norman wanted her to call her own. Watchful eyes along with cell phones and camera lenses pointed toward them as they walked the streets of Nolita and back into Little Italy and Lauren couldn't help but feel nervous, knowing that soon enough those photos and videos would be plastered all over the internet, casting too much attention on who she was and why she was walking with him rather than the fact that the two of them could be happy. 

"You okay?" Norman asked, his voice shaking her from her thoughts as he unlocked the door into the building. 

"Better than okay." Lauren said with her eyes wide and as innocent as possible. 

"Really?" 

"The cameras make me nervous. I'm just worried I still look shitty." She confessed, walking into the building and waiting for an elevator with him. 

"You could literally never look shitty." 

"Stop."

"Nah, babe, I'm serious."

"You can't be serious because you've seen me drunk and I'm a damn mess when I'm drunk. You and I BOTH know that." Lauren laughed, the elevator dinging as they reached their floor and stepped into the hallway. Norman laughed silently with her and shook his head while he unlocked the door and let them both inside, reaching for Lauren's waist and pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing his way along her jaw. 

"Even when you're sloppy, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." 

"I'll have to take your word for that because I don't believe you at all." She said smoothly as she moved her arms to hold up around his neck while his hands held tight to her waist. 

Hardly another moment passed them by before Lauren's feet left the floor as Norman picked up all of her weight and carried her to the couch. He loomed over her and kissed down her chest as he lifted her shirt up and helped her out of it. It landed on the floor a second later and before they could do anything further, a loud ringtone rang from the phone in Norman's back pocket, his voice leaving him in a defeated and angry grunt as he dropped his head and closed his eyes. 

"I can wait, honey." Lauren breathed, wishing she'd meant it. 

"I"ll make it up, I promise." He said softly, kissing her cheek before looking down at his phone. "Shit." He added under his breath and leaning back on his heals.

Lauren sat up and chewed at the inside of her bottom lip while she watched him, worry taking a fierce hold in her stomach as she saw the look on his face when he slid his thumb slowly across his screen.


	41. Chapter 41

"Holy shit, really?" Norman griped angrily into his phone, sitting at the edge of the couch as Lauren came up behind him and sat with her legs on either side of him. "Why didn't you call me or something and tell me?... Well no, not now... 'Cause I've already got stuff going on that I can't really ca- what?... Where is it again?... Damn it... Alright, yeah. We'll be there... 9:35?... Okay, yeah... Alright, later man." Norman hung up the phone and tossed it onto the couch to their right, combing his fingers through his hair before he turned to look at her.

"What's up?" Lauren asked softly, moving her hand up along his chest and kissing his shoulder again. 

"I gotta go do a convention tomorrow. Last minute thing up in Seattle." Norman said, a slight sadness pulling at his words. "I wanted to take you some place nice."

"Well, we'll make it nice... but why is it the last minute?"

"They told my con manager Sean that they'd cancelled a couple weeks back 'cause they couldn't get the space they needed. I guess they got another one and didn't tell him until the late last night." 

"That's okay, honey. We can still have a good time."

"I know it's just... it'd be nice to take some REAL time off with you."

"How about after? Maybe take off after it's over on Sunday?"

"You sure you're okay with that? That's a lotta people to handle."

"If it means I can be with you, I'm okay with just about anything." Lauren said gently, moving her hands smoothly along his skin around his sides and up underneath his shirt to help him out of it. 

"Just about anything?" He asked, sliding off of the edge of the couch and helping her out of her jeans when he knelt down on his knees in front of her. 

"Mm. Maybe a little more if you ask nice." She laughed, goose bumps sweeping across her skin as Norman moved his hands along her thighs and she leaned back. 

"If I ask nice, huh?" He teased, kissing her skin as he moved even closer to her hips and reaching for the top of her thin lace underwear. Lauren bit her lip and silently nodded her answer, moving her hips to help him as he pulled them off and left them on the floor. "Alright, well, is it okay if I eat the fuck outta this pussy?" Norman asked, kissing softly just above her clit. 

"Mm. I guess." She said smoothly, opening her legs for him just as his tongue found her clit. 

It took Norman no time at all to work himself into a heavenly rhythm, his voice leaving him in low, delicious moans the more he tasted her. Lauren grabbed her legs behind her knees and pulled them toward her chest to fold herself when Norman brought himself up onto the couch. He looked up at her as she brushed some of his hair out of his face so that she could watch him drive her crazy, kissing and teasing her clit. 

"Shit, do you taste good." Norman breathed, moving his tongue slowly between the lips of her pussy just as he pushed two of his fingers inside of her entrance. 

Lauren bit her bottom lip in return and slowly rolled her hips against him as he fucked her with his fingers, her warm juices dripping out of her entrance before he suddenly stopped and got up on his knees above her. Norman watched her with a sly smirk pulling at his lips and playfully dropped his arms on either side of her, dipping his face into the curve of her neck to kiss his way across her collarbone and back up toward her cheek. Lauren reached between them and fumbled with the buckle of his belt as she met his lips with her own and moaned into the taste of herself on his tongue. She wrapped her hand around his cock just before he picked himself up once again and yanked her hand away, shoving his dark jeans down and kicking them along with his briefs to the floor in front of the couch. Drunk with need, Lauren adjusted her body in front of him and brought her hand between her legs to tease herself, pushing her fingers just inside of her entrance before she pressed them into her clit, never letting her eyes look away from his. 

"Come on, baby, I need you." Lauren begged, her words full of desperate need as her breath left her in a short wanting gasp when she reached to hold along the side of his thigh. Norman leaned in close and kissed her hard, his lips soft and delicious against hers as he teased her with his cock. Lauren moved her hand up along his stomach and around to hold at the side of his waist, moaning into his kiss the more he continue to drive her nearly insane with need. 

Norman broke away from her kiss and looked down between them as he slowly pushed himself inside of her, her walls stretching tight around him as they both hissed at the blissful feeling of their connection. Their lips found one another's once again as Norman started to move inside of her, his hips moving in smooth waves into hers and working up to a delicious pace that Lauren could hardly keep up with. She held her hands on either side of Norman's waist and he brought one of his to her chest, teasing her breast and tugging on her nipple to earn himself a long, lustful moan from deep in her belly. 

"You like that, huh?" He groaned, pressing his forehead to hers and burying himself even deeper inside of her. 

"You know I do." She breathed, reaching between them to rub her clit. Her slick juices coated every inch of him and Norman started to pump even faster before he picked himself up and grabbed her legs behind her knees. He adjusted his own to rest on either side of Lauren's hips to give himself some leverage and pushed her knees toward her chest, his cock moving deeper and deeper with each hard thrust inside of her tight, convulsing walls. Lauren's skin flushed bright red and hot at the feel of him, waves of goose bumps sweeping across her skin as she moaned into her shoulder and tugged on one of her nipples. 

"Get up." Norman growled, quickly pulling out of her and giving her thigh a few hearty smacks before she did as he asked, getting up on her knees and kissing him. He brought his hands to hold on her waist and slowly moved one of them down to press his fingers into her clit before Lauren took his hand and brought it to her mouth, sucking on his finger and never looking away from him. 

"Tell me what you want." Lauren said smoothly, wrapping her arms around him to run her hands up and down his muscular shoulders. 

"Bend over for me." He whispered in her ear, kissing just behind it before Lauren obliged and looked back at him. 

"Man, are you fucking beautiful or what..." Norman mused, moving his hands up her spine as he filled her with every inch he could give her. 

"Oh god, baby, so are you-" Lauren struggled to say, tossing her hair over her shoulder and never letting her eyes leave his. "And god, do I love your cock."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm, god yes." 

Norman leaned up and held tight to Lauren's hips as the sound of their movement filled the room around them, their voices smooth and wanting as they moaned each other's names. Lauren arched her back into the couch beneath her and twisted her body so that she could hold her hand on Norman's strong, muscular arm, watching him fuck her and losing nearly every ounce of control she was struggling to hold on to. 

"Jesus, Lauren, you're fucking soakin' me." Norman said, his voice deep and gritty as he looked down to watch his cock move in and out of her. He leaned forward and held his hand tight on her shoulder, pulling her body closer so that he could fuck her even deeper, stealing her ability to think or make a sound. 

"Holy shit, Nor-" She choked, struggling to look back at him as her eyes nearly rolled back. 

"Damn, Lauren, I feel that." He returned, slamming his hips into hers and smacking her ass just before he pulled out of her again. "Get up here and ride me." He said, holding his cock in his hand and watching her slowly regain her ability to move and turn toward him. Norman held his hand on her waist and kept his eyes on her body as she brought her leg over his lap to straddle him, a soft hiss coming from him as she slowly lowered herself on top of him and buried him deep inside of her. 

Lauren started to roll her hips on top of him and moved her hands up along his chest and onto his shoulders, bringing one of them to comb through his beautiful and long dark hair. She leaned in closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing along his temple and behind his ear as she breathed heavily into his hair. Norman held his hands at the curve of her hips and slowly moved them along her sides, once again sending goose bumps across her skin before he took her nipple between his fingers and gently tugged on it to tease her. A soft moan escaped from Lauren's throat and she started to move up and down in Norman's lap, breathing heavily into his hair before slightly leaning back to look at him. 

"God, I love you..." She breathed, pressing her lips against his for deep, delicious kiss and whimpering into the swift waves of ecstasy sweeping over her. 

"I love you, Lauren." Norman returned, bringing his hand from her waist and back down to her hip, squeezing her ass just as she tightened her walls around him. Her skin flushed bright and red at his touch and Lauren's voice rippled out of her and into his ear, her lips gently sucking on his earlobe.

"Oh my go- you're so big." Lauren whimpered, moving to press her forehead to his and holding her hands along the back of his head. "God, I'm gonna come, baby-"

"Any fuckin' second." He growled in return, kissing her again and tugging a little harder on her nipple. 

"Make me fucking come. Please baby-" She begged just as Norman moved his legs and started to pump beneath her, their hips moving in perfect unison. 

Norman's voice left him in deep, fierce moans that grew in grit and volume the harder he fucked beneath her, the bliss between them building with an intensity that was nearly unrivaled, throwing her thoughts to the wayside as she squeezed her eyes shut and came hard on top of him. Norman wrapped one of his arms around her waist and thrust hard into her one last time, his voice harsh and deep as he kissed her hard. 

The two of them clung to one another like they'd suddenly be stollen from the other, their skin glistening with sweat and pressed to the other while they shared a long, deep and delicious kiss. Lauren combed her fingers through his hair and broke away to look at him, in love with every part of him, smiling at every random facial hair out of place and every little imperfection. But far more than anything else, she was counting her blessings knowing that she was his and that he was hers. 

"So you really don't care we gotta go do this thing?"

"Of course I don't." She smiled easily, pressing her forehead to his. "Like I said before, we can make it whatever we want. And then you can sweep me away anywhere you want." 

"Anywhere I want, huh?" 

"Anywhere you want." 

"So I could take you to the north pole and you'd still go?"

"No, I'd leave you there and go somewhere in the Caribbean or something." Lauren laughed, moving her hand smoothly down to hold on his chest. 

"You wouldn't stay to keep me warm?"

"Maybe for about ten seconds." She teased as she picked herself up from his lap. 

"Well I guess ten seconds is better than nothing." Norman giggled, watching as Lauren pulled on her clothes and tossed his shirt to him. Norman reached over and gave her ass a playful smack and earned himself a small yelp of surprise when Lauren stepped away and stuck out her tongue at him. "Come on, babe, we gotta get packed." He added, annoyance pulling at his words when he stood up and pulled on his pants. 

Norman followed close behind her as Lauren made her way downstairs and into the bedroom, checking the miscellaneous texts he kept getting as the two of them quickly packed their bags. Stealing playful glances and random kisses as they went, the two of them finally finished and returned back upstairs just as Mingus walked through the door. 

"Did you guys just get back?" He asked, abandoning his bag on the dining room table. 

"Sean called and that convention out in Seattle cancelled the cancellation, so we gotta head out."

"Oh, that sounds kinda shitty that they'd cancel and then take it back and expect you there."

"Well, I couldn't let him cancel that so off we go."

"You remember I'm leaving for Germany on Monday, though, right?"

"Yeah, I got all your stuff for it on your desk downstairs. Your mom's meetin' you there, right?"

"Yeah, I guess she's wanting to go down to Paris for something after the meeting in Berlin, so I guess that's where we're going."

"That sounds exciting." Lauren smiled, grabbing her purse and bringing it across her body. 

Both Norman and Mingus gave her an unamused look and she lifted her hands in surrender, her eyes wide as she took a step back and laughed at them. 

"I guess Sean's already got tickets waiting at the airport so we gotta get going if we're gonna beat traffic." Norman said a moment later, holding his arm out for Mingus to step into and giving him a hug. "You be good for your mom, alright?" He added quietly, giving his son an embarrassing kiss on his temple. Mingus playfully pushed him off and stepped over to Lauren to hug her, his arms wrapping tight around her before she kissed his cheek and stepped back. 

"Have a safe flight guys."

"You too." Lauren said sweetly, waving to him as Norman took her hand and pulled her with him out the door and into the elevator. 

The two of them stood in a peaceful quietness and Lauren leaned against him, holding her arm around his lower back and resting her head on his arm as the elevator slowly took them to the main floor. A black SUV waited on the street and the driver helped them with their bags before they heaved themselves into the car and relaxed into each other. The car pulled forward and swiftly moved it's way throw traffic toward the Williamsburg Bridge when the sound of Lauren's ringtone muffled softly from the curve of her hip, the vibration of her phone catching her off guard when she flinched. Norman laughed at her and she nudged his ribs with her elbow as she pulled her phone out of her pocket to look at the name splayed on her phone. 

"Hi mom." She said sweetly into the phone, crossing her leg over the other as Norman lifted his arm to drape over her shoulders. 

"Wow, you actually answered." Sara said playfully, the sound of rustling plastic like static in the background. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lauren griped, rolling her eyes. 

"Don't even act like you answer your phone every time I call."

"Mm. Whatever." She complained, smiling to herself and laughing before she continued. "What do you want?"

"I need an alibi and a new identity."

"Wrong number, but I know a guy."

"Good to know. But I do have some news you might like to hear."

"You finally got that weird rash looked at?"

"Turned out it was scabies, so look out." Sara laughed, a car door closing in the background. "No, but really, I heard back from the agent I hired for your house and he's already got four offers on it." 

"What? Really?"

"I had him put it up yesterday morning and he had five or six come out and tour that afternoon. Four of them made offers."

"Holy shit." 

"What?" Norman asked, pressing his lips to her temple. 

"I got offers on the house already." She said softly, turning to look at him as their foreheads and noses gently nestled into one another. Norman kissed her softly and Lauren let her head rest on his shoulder again, tucking her hand between her legs before her mother chimed in again. 

"So, hun, we've got a few options here. I can wait a week to see if any one else gives a higher offer or you can just go with the highest one so far."

"Just sell it. No reason to wait if I've already got something. I don't care about the price, I just want out from under it."

"You got it, honey." Sara said happily.

"Just send me whatever I need to sign and I'll get it done."

"I'll have my agent Stephen call you when he's got the paperwork ready. What are you doing?"

"Norman got a call earlier about a last minute convention in...?" Lauren answered, looking up at Norman.

"Seattle." He offered, bringing one of his ankles up onto his knee and pulling his phone out. 

"Seattle, so we're on our way to the airport." 

"Well that sounds exciting. How are you feeling, though?"

"I'm really good." Lauren said warmly, watching Norman pull up a game of Candy Crush on his phone and laughing silently at him. "It's nice to be back out here after all of that. For now at least."

"I think you mean anywhere but Vegas, honey." 

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Well, I'm glad to see you out of there. Thankful you're doing well and getting the fuck out of this town." Sara said, her voice catching in her throat. 

"Mom, stop." Lauren said warmly, her own throat growing tighter just hearing Sara struggle to keep her emotions in check. 

"Lauren, honey-"

"Mom, I mean it." She laughed, swiping away the single tear that had fallen down her cheek. 

"Alright, alright." Sara conceded, laughing with her. 

"Alright, I gotta let you go, I'll call you later this week, okay?"

"Okay, honey, give Norman kisses for me." 

"You do the same with dad. Love you."

Sara returned the sentiment and the two of them said their goodbyes before they each hung up and Lauren turned to look at Norman, giving him a warm smile when he looked back at her. 

"Everything good?"

"Everything is good." 

"Good." 

Norman leaned in close and Lauren met his lips with hers, bringing her hand up to hold along the curve of his neck. He slipped his tongue between her lips to move smoothly with hers, tasting every part of her that he could until the car came to a stop in front of the terminal doors. 

"You ready?"

"Whenever you are." She said softly, their foreheads still pressed together before he kissed her again. 

"I just wanna take you home." Norman whispered, leaning in close and burying his face in the curve of her neck and moving his lips across her skin.

"Save that for tonight, baby." Lauren breathed into his ear, slowly sliding her hand down his chest and stomach to hold on his thick bulge getting harder by the second. "I'll make it worth the wait." 

"Fuck yeah, you will."

Lauren pressed her lips to his for another deep, delicious kiss and followed him out of the car to get their bags and make their way into the airport. Hand in hand, the two of them made their way to the ticketing counter to wait in line, trying and failing to avoid noticing the curious looks and flashes of cameras from almost every direction. Lauren tucked herself into Norman's shoulder and hid her face, too aware of the remnants of swelling and bruising still afflicting her face and wishing it were as simple to get rid of as it was to want them gone as her nerves got the better of her. Her cheeks flushed bright red and Lauren closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the worry and anxiety of the attention she knew she would have to get used to. 

"Hey." Norman said softly, holding his arm around her and his hand at the curve of her neck and shoulder and turning to look down at her. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"People are staring."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, honey."

"It kind of is." 

"No, it's not. Normally I wouldn't care, but after this week..."

"You're beautiful. And honestly, it's hard to tell what happened." Norman said as pulled her even closer and wrapped his arms tight around her, slowly stepping forward as the line started to move. 

"Yeah, well you're a little biased." She added as she looked up at him and smiling into his lips when he kissed her. 

"Is that a problem?"

"Absolutely not."

"NEXT." One of the airline employees called out, waving them up to the desk before they picked up their bags and walked over. "Hi guys, how are you? What can I do for you?"

"Hi, yeah. We should have two tickets for pick up to Seattle." Norman said simply, pulling his wallet out of his pocket while Lauren did the same, handing her license to Norman to give to the woman clicking away on her computer keyboard. 

"Two business class tickets non-stop to Seattle, it looks like." The woman said pleasantly, still typing quickly before her printer came to life. "Did you need to check any bags today?"

"No, all we've got are carry-ons."

"Fast trip?"

"Let's hope." Norman joked as Lauren pinched his side and wrapped her arm around his back. "Are these seats together?"

"No, unfortunately not. They're across the aisle, so you could try to switch with someone, just check with the attendant at the gate first." 

"What do you mean unfortunately? I don't wanna sit next to him." Lauren joked, winking up at him when he playfully shoved her shoulder and took her hand to pull her back to him. 

The attendant laughed with them and handed them their boarding passes and they quickly made their way through security, still trying to ignore the prying eyes of the people around them staring and taking their picture before they headed to their gate and hunkered down into a quiet corner to patiently wait for their flight to be called.


	42. Chapter 42

"Sweetheart, come on." Norman's voice said softly as he jostled her awake. "Flight's about to board." 

"Shit, how long was I out?" Lauren asked, her voice quiet and tired as she slowly stretched her limbs and sat up from leaning on him. 

"Like an hour. You snored." He teased heaving himself to his feet and picking up their bags. 

"Fuck you." Lauren laughed, cracking her knuckles and rolling the joints in her neck before she picked herself up to follow him to the line. 

"Eh, maybe later." 

"Ugh." She scoffed, rolling her eyes as the flight attendant greeted them and they scanned their passes to head down the jetway. "SHIT. Did you talk to them about switching a seat? I totally forgot."

"No, you said you didn't wanna sit by me, so now you don't have to." He answered, sticking out his tongue before she grabbed his ass and squeezed it, taking his hand just before they stepped onto the plane. "Really though, I did. You're stuck with me."

"Good. I get to bug you for eight hours straight." Lauren teased as they reached their seats and put their bags in the overhead bin.

"Should've grabbed my ear plugs."

"Wow, you're rude." 

The both of them laughed and eased back in their seats to relax and buckle their seat belts, watching the rest of the passengers board the plane and try to sneak their photos of them together. The door to the aircraft finally closed and Lauren closed her eyes, laying her head back as the safety presentation started and the plane took off. Norman brought his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head before she looked up at him and brought her hand to hold on his thigh, giving him a devious smile. 

"What do you think you're doing?" He whispered, holding his arm a little tighter around her. 

"Something I shouldn't." She teased, moving her hand up along his leg just as he reached for it and laced their fingers together. 

"You better stop." Norman warned playfully as Lauren forced herself to shiver and opened up the blanket tucked between their seats to cover herself, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder. 

"What, you don't want to induct yourself into the Mile High Club?" She winked before he laughed softly and carefully looked around them as nonchalantly as possible. 

"Now I never said that." Norman whispered, bringing one of his feet up to rest his ankle on his knee. 

"Mm, good." Lauren breathed as she leaned up to kiss just behind his ear. "Because I just might have to help you."

"Well I figured I'd go for that lady instead." Norman teased in her ear, looking across the aisle at a woman that had a least twenty years on him. 

"I thought you said you weren't in to cougars?"

"Guess there's a first time for everything."

"Well, then I'll go for him instead of you then. Just so we're even." Lauren laughed softly, nodding toward the older man who was sitting next to the woman Norman had his eyes on. 

"He's cuter than me."

"By far."

"Oh, ouch." He said dramatically, grabbing his chest right above his heart.

"You said it." 

"Yeah, but you agreed."

"I did." She laughed even harder, taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together before she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "It's okay if she's prettier than me."

"No one is." He returned, turning to kiss her.

"Mm, well, maybe you are cuter than he is." She added just before his lips pressed against hers. 

"Don't go thinkin' I'll let you off that easy."

"Can I try and make up for it?"

"You better."

"I think you of all people know I will." Lauren said smoothly, totally forgetting where they were until she sat back and crossed her legs. Norman looked over at her and chewed at the inside of his lip as he moved his hand up along her thigh and tucked it between her legs, already stirring something hot and devious deep in her core. She brought her hand to hold his wrist and pulled out her phone to check the time, already yawning at the thought of having to sit through an eight hour flight as she leaned over to rest her head on Norman's shoulder and closing her eyes. 

 

*****

 

"Good evening everyone, as we've now reached our cruising altitude and served our in-flight meals, your attendants will now be retiring to their seats for the duration of the flight until we prepare for our final descent into Seattle. We welcome you to sit back and relax and log on to our free in-flight entertainment on the screens on the backs of the seats in front of you. If you should need anything during your flight, we ask that you please press the attendant light in the console above you to notify your attendant. Until then, we want to thank you for choosing Delta Airlines as your travel provider and hope you enjoy your flight." The attendant's voice said pleasantly over the plane's PA system as the lights of the plane slowly dimmed, the entire aircraft dark with the exception of a small handful of overhead lights toward the back of the plane. Lauren strained to look around them to see almost all of the business class passengers settling in and closing their eyes, some of them pulling on the sleeping blindfolds and pulling their blankets over themselves. 

"That was probably one of the better airplane dinners I've had." Lauren whispered, leaning in to Norman's shoulder and settling herself into his body. Norman kissed her temple and brought his arm around her shoulders and Lauren pulled the blanket on her lap over to cover his as well, closing her eyes as she gave in to a long, satisfying yawn. She looked up at him and moved to hold his cheek in her hand and pulled his lips to hers, savoring the taste of his lips before she slipped her tongue between them. Norman leaned in closer and quickly kissed her back, both of them completely forgetting where they were or the fact that at any moment someone could open their eyes to see them losing control of themselves on a transcontinental flight. 

As quietly as possible, Lauren slowly worked to unbuckle Norman's belt and unbutton his jeans before she finally slid her hand inside his pants, his skin soft and nearly trembling with need at her touch. He moved his far leg up to rest his ankle on his knee to give her more room as she pulled his cock from his pants and slid even closer to him. 

"I wish we could be home right now." Norman breathed, his voice almost nonexistent in her ear as Lauren brought her hand up to her mouth and coated her palm, wrapping her hand around him to slowly stroke him to his full potential. 

"I wish we could too." Lauren smiled, moving her hand faster in his lap and bringing her other hand up to hold his that hung from over her shoulder. She leaned up to press her lips to his again and could feel his heart rate start to rise, his breathing growing quicker and more urgent the more she moved along him. "Be careful, baby." She whispered, feeling him twitch in her hand when he adjusted his hips in his seat. 

"I dunno if I can..." He struggled to say, leaning over and kissing her harder. 

Norman broke away from her a second later and pulled her hand out of his lap, looking casually around at the surrounding passengers, almost every single one of them asleep. A single light shone above someone ahead of them along with the light from the attendant galley and Lauren strained to look toward the back of the plane, a wicked smile pulling at her lips when she saw two lavatory signs at the back of the plane. She leaned back in to his ear and kissed just behind it, helping him tuck his hard cock back inside of his pants and hardly able to stand how much she wanted him. 

"Two minutes. On the right." Lauren said softly, kissing his ear again and pulling herself from her seat. Norman watched her step over him and gave her hip a pinch before she made her way back to the tiny bathroom at the back of the plane, thankful to see almost everyone either transfixed on a dim screen or asleep as she silently passed them by. She quickly slipped into the door and stepped out of her jeans to leave them in a heap at her feet and patiently waited, her skin hot and anxious to feel him touch her however he wanted. The seconds seemed to drag on for what felt like hours as Lauren carefully watched the door until it finally opened and made her shudder with need. 

Norman's broad, square shoulders quickly stepped inside and he immediately came to her, blindly locking the door behind him as his lips found hers. Lauren wasted no time grabbing him by either side of his waist, pulling his body into hers as he slid his hand into her thin, lace underwear to find her clit and tease her. 

"Come on, Norman." Lauren said, breathless with need as she pulled his pants down and wrapped her hands around his cock. "Give me all of you."

Needing no other instruction, Norman did as she asked and swiftly lifted her onto the tiny sink and pulled her panties out of the way, filling her almost instantly as Lauren held her hands along the smooth curves of his neck. She looked up at him and bit her lip as she watched him, the need and want in his eyes driving her senses into a tailspin as he pumped hard inside of her as deep as he could. 

"Oh my go-" She choked before Norman brought his hand up heavily to cover her mouth and keep her quiet. 

"You gotta keep yourself in check." He said with a low growl in her ear, holding one of his hands tightly on her waist. 

Lauren leaned in toward him and pulled his hand off of her mouth to kiss him, her chest flushing bright as the swift waves of her building orgasm started to twist at every part of her. She couldn't help but breathe heavily into his kiss as she felt herself nearly gush all over him, her slick, hot juices coating his thighs as he thrust hard and deep inside of her. Norman broke from her kiss and kept his forehead pressed to hers, never looking away from her as his muscles grew hard and taught underneath her fingertips. 

"Come for me, honey. Make me feel it." Lauren begged, her voice hardly more than a whisper. 

"Damn, Lauren-" He breathed, his grip on her waist becoming tighter by the second and his hips pumping harder and faster into hers. "Tighten up this beautiful little pussy for me, huh." 

"Mm, like that?" She teased, tightening her walls around him and biting her lip, fighting the overwhelming need to moan heavily into his neck as her release swept through every last fiber of her and stole her breath away. 

"Shit yeah, that's fuckin' it." Norman mused almost silently, burying his face in Lauren's neck and moving his lips wildly along her skin. Lauren's breath left her quick, desperate gasps and she bit hard on her bottom lip, struggling to keep from making any noise the deeper Norman thrusted inside of her. 

"Fuck, babe..." He struggled to say just before he slammed his hips into hers and keeping himself buried deep. He kissed her hard and urgently, his tongue tasting hers like he never had before while he slowly caught his breath. 

"I love you, Norman." Lauren said softly after she broke from his kiss, keeping her forehead pressed gently to his as his skin trembled against hers. 

"I love you, sweetheart." 

"And I can't wait to get away with you. Wherever that might be."

"I think I've got a few ideas." 

Lauren gave him the warm, radiant smile Norman had fallen so hard for and he kissed her once again, pulling out of her and stepping to the side for her to put on her jeans and slip out the door. To cover any kind of notice someone might have gotten to what they'd been up to, Lauren stepped into other lavatory and silently closed the door behind her. She flushed the toilet and rinsed off her hands before she let herself back out to make her way up to their seats, biting her lip when she relaxed back into the cushions of her seat. Norman returned a few minutes later and Lauren held her hand out to him when he adjusted the hips of his jeans, in love with the sight of him, even in the dark, as he did the simplest, most ordinary of things. He took his place next to her and Lauren once again pulled her blanket over their laps, resting her head on his arm when he brought it over her shoulders and kissed her forehead. 

"I don't think I tell you enough just how handsome you are." Lauren said quietly, lacing her fingers with his hand draped over her shoulders. 

"Stop." 

"I mean it, babe." She smiled, looking up at him and smiling into his cheek before she kissed him. "Sometimes I catch myself just staring at you."

"You aren't the only one to catch you doin' that." He joked, kissing the tip of her nose as she giggled a breathy laugh. 

"Well, who can blame me?"

"Stop it." He said, a nervous laugh escaping him. 

"Nope. You tell me all the time. I think it's way overdue I start to do the same... plus it's really cute to see you blush." 

"Oh whatever." 

"It is. You might not see it that way, but I can't get enough of watching you do it." Lauren laughed, bringing her arm closest to him back to his shoulders and gently pressing her nails as she massaged across his shoulders. 

"You're a real shit sometimes." Norman smiled, turning to face her and kiss her again. Lauren hugged him tight before sitting back again, looping her arm with Norman's and lacing their fingers together. She closed her eyes and let her head rest on Norman's arm as she slowly and uneasily tried to sleep regardless of the pressure and noise that was inescapable on an airplane. 

The hours slowly passed and Lauren settled in to Norman's shoulder as he rest his head on top of hers, his chest rising and falling slowly as he was lucky enough to find sleep. His skin was soft and warm against hers and Lauren couldn't help but wonder how she could possibly be as fortunate as she was at this moment. To be holding the man she loved more than life itself and knowing that all of this was just the beginning for them. He had come in to her life by sheer accident and somehow, both of them had quickly realized they had always been meant to find one another. Despite what had happened in their previous lives, despite the obstacles that would always confront them in the one that waited for them, both of them knew that from here forward, they would always be a team. And that they would always love and support the other in whatever way they could, no matter the struggle that came with it. 

Lauren slightly squeezed her hand holding Norman's and fought the tears burning behind her eyes, tucking her face into his arm and trying to will them away like it would actually make a difference. He stirred next to her and pulled his arm out from her hold to wrap it around her shoulders once again, bringing her even closer to him and slowly relaxing back to sleep. She swallowed hard at the feel of him holding her and wondered what the convention ahead of them had in store. How many people there would be or if he would want her to be with him at his table like he'd suggested before? And if he did, what would his fanbase think? Would they ignore her or embrace her? Would they immediately jump at the chance to ask questions about their relationship? Or would they turn to social media to question who she was and why she was suddenly seen with him almost everywhere? Lauren struggled to come to terms with all of her unanswered questions and instead tried to push them aside, focusing on the man she could see herself sacrificing everything for. 

Norman had mentioned the night before that if she wanted to leave MGM, that he would take care of her. That he wanted to. But in reality, how much of that could Lauren rightfully live with? Was she willing to leave the company that had been her escape when her marriage imploded because she couldn't imagine a day without him? But more importantly, could she cast aside her hesitations about coming face to face with his fans so that she could totally commit to the life with him she truly wanted? The prospect of prying eyes and intrusive questions nearly made her skin crawl, but something about being able to really be a part of his life, a part of what he does and his impact on the people who loved him calmed those same nerves as Lauren smiled to herself knowing exactly what she truly wanted. 

And that was Norman. 

 

*****

 

"Hey baby, wake up." Lauren said softly, whispering in Norman's ear as passengers around them started to wake when the lights of the aircraft slowly grew brighter. She kissed just behind his ear as Norman's eyes fluttered open and he moved to stretch out his relaxed, tired limbs. 

"Damn, did I sleep that whole time?"

"Just about. Six hours or so."

"Did you get any?"

"Oh yeah..." Lauren joked, winking at him before he nudged her arm and playfully kissed her cheek. 

"You little shit." He whispered, moving his hand up the top of her thigh and between her legs.

"Stop it." She said, taking his hand in hers as she softly laughed. "You're gonna get us in trouble."

Norman gave her a playful wink as the pilot made his announcement, the air pressure in the cabin shifting as the aircraft started to descend into Seattle. Lauren looked out the window to see the lights of the city glittering in the dark hours of the early morning, giving Norman's hand a gentle squeeze when he leaned in close to rest his chin on her shoulder. 

"You ever been here?" Norman asked in a near whisper. 

"No. The only Washington I've been to was DC." 

"Mm. Well, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Lauren smiled, looking over at him and kissing his forehead. 

Norman sat up a moment later just as the aircraft touched the ground and both of them waited patiently for the plane to tax it's way to the gate, quickly getting up and grabbing their bags before they stepped off the plane. The terminal ahead of them was quiet as the two of them walked out of the jet way, relieved that they hadn't checked any bags so they could leave and get some decent sleep in whatever hotel Norman's friend had booked them in. A sleek SUV waited out at the pick up lane with Norman's last name on an iPad screen and they loaded themselves into the back. The two of them nearly fell into one another as soon as they were buckled in and the car pulled forward, whisking them away into the tall buildings of downtown Seattle. 

Lauren held her arm looped with Norman's and her other hand laced with his as they both closed their eyes and she couldn't help but think about the decision she had made not long before. She wanted to think Norman would be happy to hear she wanted to cut her last remaining tie with Vegas, but there was still a part of her that felt like she could be a burden. But it wasn't just the worry she could be too much for him, Lauren also couldn't ignore the worry over how Keith would react to the decision she told him she wouldn't make. She'd told him she would stay. That she could stay on as a supervisor and work from wherever she might be. But the more she had weighed the pros and cons of completely leaving Vegas behind her, the more she realized it was the best decision she could make for herself. To promise herself she could move on from who she'd let herself become and be the woman Norman had helped her realize she always was. 

The call or meeting wouldn't be easy. Nothing like this ever could be. Keith had had as much of a supportive and positive impact on what had happened as he possibly could have, and breaking this to him would be harder to do than almost anything she'd done before. And the idea of hurting or letting him down in the process was nearly too difficult to come to terms with. Leaving the MGM without the leadership she'd worked so hard to provide them with and in the hands of to capable albeit brand new managers almost made her change her mind. Knowing the MGM was poised to host several events that would bring in handfuls of thousands of guests for each one in the coming weeks had Lauren more nervous than she was comfortable with. But she still couldn't fight the idea that if she didn't do this now, she likely never would. She had to accept the idea that the hotel could manage without her. And that with the challenges Alex and Devin would face, they had to face them without her stepping in. They had to learn on their own, just like she had. 

Lauren took a long, deep breath as Norman pulled his arm from hers and brought it behind her back to rest along the top of the seat, giving Lauren more room to scoot in closer. She moved one of her hands between her legs as she crossed them and the other to rest on top of his thigh just before the car came to a slow stop. The engine cut off a moment later and both of them opened their eyes to look into a hotel lobby ahead of them, their driver coming to the back door to help them out. 

"Thanks man." Norman said quietly just before he gave in to a long, tired yawn and handed him some cash as Lauren thanked him as well. The driver shook their hands and pulled away before Norman took Lauren's hand and pulled her with him into the building, walking up to check them in and lead her into the elevator where she held her arms around him from the side.

"What's on your mind?" Norman asked, holding his arm around her back and moving his hand smoothly along her spine. 

"What?"

"You've been awfully quiet since we got off the plane. What's wrong?"

Lauren looked up at him as the elevator doors opened and they stepped into the hall, stopping to kiss him before she took his hand and pulled him with her to their room to let themselves in. The bed across the room was tall and plush and Lauren sat down at the foot of it, reaching for Norman's hand when he walked up to her and stood between her legs. 

"What's goin' on?"

"I'm about to make a big ass decision and I really need your input." Lauren said softly, hooking her fingers into his belt loops as she looked up to watch him lower himself to his knees in front of her. 

"What kind of big ass decision are we talkin'?" He asked, holding his hands on either side of her hips.

"The kind that would give me a whole lot more time with you." 

"Well, I'm out." Norman joked. 

"Alright, decision made then." Lauren teased, giving him a gentle smile as she leaned forward to kiss him while his hand moved up to hold along her jaw just before she broke away and pressed her forehead to his. "But really, I really do want your opinion before I decide anything."

"Let's hear it." 

"I think I want to take you up on your offer. From last night."

"Anything you want, I'll make happen."

"Whatever you need or want me to do. I just want to be with you. I feel like we make a good team, so I'll do whatever I need to as long as you're happy."

"If you're there having a good time, that's all I want."

"I just... don't want you to feel like you're smothered. And I don't want you to get annoyed or tired of me being around all the time."

"Sweetheart, that could never happen."

"But are you sure? I mean... These last couple of weeks have been... the best. But I don't want you to feel like you're truly stuck with me if I come along with you. If you need time to yourself, or time for your family, I want to make sure that I do what's best."

"Lauren..." Norman started, slowly bringing himself up to sit on the bed and pulling her to straddle his lap. "You're a part of that family now... Can't get tired of you if I can't get enough of you."

Lauren wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, combing her fingers through his soft, dark hair and fighting tears for what could have been the millionth time since she'd met him and savoring the warm buzz of the kind of love she had never known before. The kind that almost swallowed her whole and took her breath away, leaving her weak in the knees and thoughtless when he held her the way he did. 

"So you'd be okay if I resigned from MGM? Helped you with your conventions? Or whatever you want me to do?" Lauren asked, backing away only enough to look at him, falling even harder for the beautiful blue eyes looking into hers. 

"If that means I get to hang out with you every day, fuck yeah, I'm okay with it." Norman smiled. 

The both of them laughed as they hugged the other a little bit tighter and Lauren kissed along his jaw until her lips found his, tasting every last piece of him that she could before she broke away and stood up in front of him. She slowly pulled off her clothes piece by piece in front of him, playfully pushing away his wandering hands as he tried to pull her back toward him and stepping past him to get into bed. Norman quickly did the same and brought his warm body behind her as she turned off the bedside lamp, kissing behind her ear and along her shoulder until she turned over to face him. 

"So what is it you want me to do?" Lauren asked softly, giving in to a long, exhausted yawn and holding her hand just below Norman's ear. 

"I just want you to be there. Maybe take the autograph tickets or somethin'. We'll talk about it with Sean in the morning." He answered, his voice tired and quiet. Lauren pulled his lips to hers once again and moved a little closer to tuck herself into his body, moving her hand down to hold along his ribs. 

"I love you." She said softly, kissing the hollow of his collarbone where she knew he loved it. 

"I love you too, sweetheart. Can't wait to see you in action tomorrow." He whispered into her ear, kissing just behind it as she slid her hand up and down along his side.

"Me in action? I'll probably stand there petrified for the first few hours."

"Lauren, don't freak yourself out. I promise it's not as bad as you think."

"Says the one of us who does this for a living."

"And who's the one who plans these kinds of things for a living again?"

"Don't be a shit, you know there's a difference." Lauren teased, giving his stomach a playful pinch before she moved her hand down around his hips to take a handful of his ass. 

"Not much of one if you ask me." He laughed, returning the gesture and making her laugh with him. 

"Bullshit. There is too a difference."

"Mm. Whatever." He mused, leaning in close to kiss along her neck. 

"Good night, baby." Lauren said quietly as Norman made his way up to her cheek. 

"I'll see you in the morning."

Their lips found each other's for one last long, delicious kiss before Norman pressed his lips to her forehead and moved to lay on his back, letting Lauren curl up next him. He quickly fell into a deep sleep as Lauren laid there to enjoy the feel of his skin against hers, his body warm and smooth under her fingertips the deeper he slept until she finally found sleep of her own.


	43. Chapter 43

Lauren and Norman both woke with a fierce jump at the sound of Norman's ringtone blasting from the pocket of his jeans on the floor. Their eyes fluttered open and Norman slowly pulled himself out of the blankets behind Lauren as she rubbed at the sleep in her eyes, stepping over to his pants and pulling his phone out to see who had woken them.

"Hey, man, what's up?" He asked quietly, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. "What?"

Lauren heaved herself slowly from the sheets and crawled up behind him to sit with her legs on either side of his and moved her hands smoothly along his sides. Goose bumps moved across his skin at her touch and Lauren kissed the tattoo on his shoulder, in love with the warmth just his presence always stirred deep inside of her. 

"This is fuckin' ridiculous..." Norman added a moment later, rubbing his temples with his free hand and leaning down to rest his elbows on his knees. "No, no, I don't care about that, it's just shitty to be jerked around like I don't have other things going on... Yeah, and you've got my schedule already, but I doubt I can do anything else 'til next year. Filming's nuts this season, you know what I mean?.. Nah, we'll stay and just hang out then... It's alright, not your fault... Yeah, yeah... I'll see you in a couple weeks." 

"What's up?" Lauren asked softly, moving her hands up and down along his back and shoulders. 

"That thing was cancelled again."

"What?"

"Yeah, I guess the place where ever it was supposed to be double booked it or something."

"Amateurs." 

"You would know."

"But think of it this way. We get to stay in bed all day and still go on that little trip you wanted." She said, her voice smooth and seductive in his ear just before she kissed behind it. 

"That's a nice silver lining, isn't it?"

"I think so."

Norman turned to press his lips against hers and Lauren moved over to let him lay down, carefully bringing herself to straddle his lap and moving her hands up along his chest. Norman held his hands on her waist and moaned softly into her kiss, his skin hot and nearly trembling at her touch before he sat up with her and wrapped his arms around her. Taking all of her weight in his arms, Norman got to his feet and slowly carried her into the bathroom, turning on the bright white light to set her on the counter before he broke away from her kiss. Lauren looked up at him and gave him a devious smile, reaching between their bodies to wrap her hand around his cock just as he brought his fingers to press into her clit. 

"Mm, how about you go back there and turn on that water." Lauren said, nearly begging him as he pushed his fingers inside of her. 

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. So I can watch you bend over nice 'an slow and see this beautiful fucking ass of yours." 

"Since you asked so nicely." Lauren teased, taking Norman's wrist and pulling his hand up to wrap her lips around his fingers to taste herself. 

"Shit..." Norman mused, watching her suck on his fingers and biting his bottom lip, hardly able to stand watching her before she gently pushed him back and slid off of the counter. But just as she knelt down in front of him and kissed along his hip, the sound of his ringtone rang loudly from the bedroom, the guitar riff too loud and distracting for Lauren to keep going without getting annoyed. 

"Go." She said softly, standing up in front of him before she stepped out of the way. 

"Don't start without me." Norman breathed as he leaned back in to kiss the curve of her neck. He disappeared into the bedroom and Lauren listened as he begrudgingly answered the phone, irritation lacing his words as he spoke to whoever had called. Lauren turned and looked over at the large Jacuzzi tub and walked over to turn on the water, waiting patiently for the right temperature before she closed the drain and sat down on the side of the tub and crossed her legs. She could still hear Norman quietly talking in the other room and smiled at the sound of his voice while a swift wave of heat swept up from her chest and flushed her cheeks at the just the thought of him, her skin tingling and more than ready when she finally heard him say his goodbye. He appeared in the doorway a moment later and his eyes immediately found hers, bright and eager before he walked up to where she sat and stood above her. 

"You ready for me?" He asked, his voice deep and gritty with need. 

"What do you think?" Lauren smiled as she unfolded her legs and moved her hands slowly up the sides of his legs to pull him closer. Norman gave her a wicked smile and brought his hand up to comb through her hair as she kissed along his hip and wrapped her hand around his cock. "Mm, I know you are, huh."

"Fuck yeah, I am." Norman breathed, his voice nearly catching when she took all of him in her mouth and started to tease him. "Jesus fuckin' Christ..."

Lauren moaned into him the more she moved and sucked him off, stoking her hand along with her mouth and never looking away from him. Norman kept his hand holding firmly to the back of her head and Lauren could feel him quickly lose himself, his head falling back as he moaned hard and started to move his hips slowly into her mouth. She moved even faster along him, burying the tip of his cock deep in her throat and choking hard on him, her eyes watering as her gag reflex trembled and vibrated. 

"HOLY SHIT." He choked, quickly stepping back and getting down on his knees in front of her, tearing her legs open and immediately finding her clit. 

"God, Norman." Lauren said smoothly, struggling to hold herself up on the limited space of the tub edge. Norman quickly pushed two of his fingers inside of her and his voice left him again in a long, gritty moan into her skin that lit her insides on fire, the fresh and heavy waves of need stealing her breath away as she took a handful of his hair and pulled him away from her to lean over and kiss him. 

"Stand up." Norman said, taking her hand and pulling her up with him before he brought his hands to hold just above her ass and watched her slowly turn around in front of him. "Man, you are so fucking beautiful." He mused, watching her step into the hot water and wait for him to do the same. 

Carefully, Norman brought himself to sit down in the tub and held his hands up to help Lauren lower herself on top of him, a deep, lustful hiss escaping from her when she guided him inside of her. 

"Damn, Lauren..." Norman said, his voice quiet and weak. He held his hand on the curves of her hips and ran them slowly up along her spine, watching as she moved to put her knees on either side of his legs. Lauren looked over her shoulder at him and bit at her bottom lip, loving the feel of his hands moving along her skin as she reached up to tug on her nipple. She slowly started to move on top of him and the water in the tub started to splash between them making them both laugh softly, never looking away from the other. 

The muscles in Lauren's legs started to burn the longer she moved on top of him, holding her hands tight to the sides of the tub before she moaned hard and leaned back into Norman's chest. He moved his hands to hold on her waist and Lauren adjusted her legs with his, letting him bring his knees up in front of her when he started to move his hips beneath her. He pumped deep and hard underneath her and Lauren let her head fall back onto his shoulder, hardly able to breathe the deeper Norman moved inside of her. 

"God, you're big." Lauren moaned, bringing one of her hands up to comb blindly through his hair. 

"Perfect fucking fit, huh?" Norman said into her ear, the hair of his goatee playfully tickling her cheek when he kissed her. 

"Shit, yes..." She breathed, another long, weak moan escaping from her when Norman brought one of his hands up to tease and pull on her nipple. She reached down into the warm water and found her clit, pressing into herself and feeling her skin grow hotter by the second before Norman replaced her hand with his own. 

"That's my job." He said smoothly in her ear, tugging on her ear lobe with his teeth. Lauren moaned hard in front of him before she leaned forward and pulled herself from on top of him, carefully turning around and moving herself to straddle his hips and bury his cock deep inside of her once again. 

Lauren moved slowly on top of him at first, taking her time in building up her speed as her breath huffed out of her with every move of her hips. Norman held his hands on either side of her waist and watched her lose herself, his blue eyes bright and wanting as his skin grew hotter to her touch. Lauren leaned in close and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing along his neck and up along his jaw, her lips finally finding his just as he brought one of his hands between them to tease her clit. A weak whimper escaped from her lips as Lauren broke from his kiss and looked at him, biting her lip and moaning hard into the swift waves of unforgiving bliss starting to pull at every nerve in her body. 

"Get up and bend over." Norman begged, kissing her collar bone and watching her carefully pull herself from his lap. Lauren turned to look back at him over her shoulder as he took his time to pick himself up and step up behind her, bringing one of his hands to her waist and his thick tip back to the hot, tingling lips of her pussy to tease her. 

"Mm, baby, don't tease me." Lauren said smoothly, reaching back to hold her hand on his arm as he slowly filled her tight, begging walls. "Shit..."

"Damn, Lauren." He breathed, moving his hips slowly into hers as he held tight to her waist. 

"Come on, Norman, enough with this slow shit." Lauren pleaded, bringing one of her feet up to the edge of the tub. 

"Mm, you want it good an' rough, huh?"

"Fuck yes, I want it hard." She groaned just as Norman leaned forward and grabbed hard for her shoulders. 

Wasting no time in doing exactly as she asked, Norman held tight to her shoulders and pumped his hips hard into hers, his voice leaving him in low delicious grunts from deep in his throat as he bit down hard. Lauren squeezed her eyes shut and lost every last semblance of her sanity at the feel of him pounding his cock deep inside of her, twisting and pulling at her nipple as the heavy waves of ecstasy swept through her. Her voice left her in hard, lustful moans and they gradually grew in volume along with Norman's, hardly able to form any words as Norman hit her G-spot over and over again and nearly collapsing in front of him. The sound of their skin's contact echoed through the bathroom and Lauren could hardly stand it, feeling a rush of her slick juices gush out of her and coat their thighs when Norman's hand ran around her hip and he pressed his fingers into her clit. 

"Oh my god!" Lauren breathed, tugging even harder on her nipple as her knees nearly gave out. 

"Shit, baby, hold on!" Norman begged, fucking even harder behind her.

"Oh, fuck, Nor- I ca-" She choked, struggling to hold herself up as the claws of her fierce orgasm gripped her tight and nearly tore her to shreds, every last muscle in her body weak and trembling as Norman continued to fuck her into oblivion. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna-"

Lauren could hardly think enough to formulate any words or thoughts as Norman held on tight to her hips and gave her ass a playful slap. She bit hard on her bottom lip and threw her head back, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she strained to look back at him and smiling at the bright red blush of his chest. 

"Come on, baby, make me fucking feel it." Lauren gasped, holding her hand on top of Norman's as she felt herself come hard once again.

"GOD DAMN!" Norman grunted rough and loud as he slammed his hips hard into hers a last time, keeping himself buried deep as he spilled every last drop of come inside of her. Lauren's walls held tight to his cock as he tried to catch his breath and moved his hands smoothly along her back, squeezing both sides of her ass as he trembled inside of her and slowly started to move again. 

"Holy shit, Norman..." Lauren whimpered, looking back at him and straightening up to kiss him while his hands moved along her sides to hold both of her breasts. 

"I fucking love you." He breathed into her kiss, breaking away from her just enough to press his forehead to her temple as he slowed to a stop. 

"Mm, god I love you too." She returned, the need in her voice matching his as she pulled away from him and turned around, wrapping her arms around his waist and moving her hands slowly up along his muscular back. Norman swept his hands through her hair and leaned in close to kiss her, holding either side of her face before he broke away from her kiss and took a careful step back to lower himself back into the hot water. He held his hand up for Lauren to take it and she slowly joined him, settling herself between his legs to fit perfectly against his body. 

"I've never taken a bath with anyone before." Lauren said softly as Norman took her hands and laced their fingers together.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Yeah, well me either."

Lauren leaned over slightly to look up at him and gave him a warm smile, loving the feel of his soft lips against hers when he leaned down to kiss her. She slipped her tongue between his lips and the two of them kissed for what felt like hours, savoring every last second of their time tasting each other and moving their hands smoothly along the other's skin. 

"Mm, so what are we doing today?" Lauren asked when she broke away from him. Norman pulled her up on top of his legs and she turned to her side so that she could see him better, holding her arm around his back and combing her fingers through his hair. 

"Well, one of us has some travel shit they've gotta book." He answered, giving her a playful smirk and reaching over to grab one of the small bottles of complimentary body wash and squeezing some into his palm to massage it into her skin. 

"Hm. Well I guess I'll just have to figure out something to do with myself, huh?" She said playfully, taking the bottle from him and returning the favor, using one of the carefully rolled washcloths on the marble ledge next to the frosted window and taking her time in moving it along his skin.

"I've got a couple of ideas on what you can do."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I do." 

"And just what was it you had in mind?"

Norman leaned in close to kiss behind Lauren's ear and held his hand along her thigh, moving the other smoothly up and down her back and giving her waves of goose bumps that nearly made her shudder. She smiled at the feel of his hands moving smoothly along her skin and curled herself into him so that she could wrap her arms around his chest, addicted to the all encompassing warmth that loving him brought to her before he carefully leaned forward. Lauren held tight to his arms and lowered herself into the water to rinse off, dunking her head into the warm water to wet her hair before she returned to him and brought her arms around his shoulders. Norman leaned back in close and kissed his way up from her shoulder to just behind her ear, nibbling softly on her earlobe and moving his hand along her smooth wet hair. 

"You remember the night before you left for Vegas? When you gave me that little strip tease?" Norman asked in her ear, his voice seductive and full of need. 

"I do."

"I can't tell you how bad I'd like to see that again."

"You liked that, huh?"

"Fuck yes, I did."

"Hm. Interesting." Lauren joked, backing away from him enough to look at him. "Although, I think that'd be a little too distracting... for now anyway." She added with a playful wink.

Norman pulled her over to straddle his lap and leaned forward to wrap his lips around her nipple and tease her mercilessly with his tongue. Lauren brought her arms around him to mess through his hair and let a smooth moan escape from her throat, kissing the smooth top of his head until he looked back up at her and gave her a playful smile. 

"Come on, let's go be productive, then." Lauren said with a cute smile, touching her forehead to his. 

"We already kinda have been." He said, laughing as she pinched his side and carefully backed away from him. She pulled herself out of the water and squeezed the water out of her hair, stepping out of the tub and watching as Norman slid down to submerge himself underwater and sit back up. He swept his hair back and picked himself up while Lauren watched him and handed him a towel, walking back out into the room as she wrapped a towel around herself and sat down in the deep cushions of the armchair across the room. 

Norman sauntered naked out of the bathroom and plopped down on his stomach on the bed as he reached for his phone, checking the long list of messages he'd received in the time they'd spent alone. Lauren brought her feet up to rest on the edge of the chair and held her arms around her legs, watching him pull up a game of Candy Crush and laughing to herself before she pulled off the towel she'd wrapped her hair in and let it fall into a crumpled pile on the floor. 

"That doesn't look like travel planning." Lauren teased, combing her fingers through her wet hair. 

"Yeah? Well you don't look like you're being productive either." He laughed, turning over onto his back as Lauren stood up and slowly walked toward him to bring herself to sit on his lap. "And this definitely isn't productive."

"It's not?"

"Can't really concentrate on anything with a beautiful woman like you on my lap." 

Lauren blushed hard and smiled at him before she looked away when Norman dropped his phone into the messy sheets and held his hands on her thighs. He moved them smoothly along her skin as he looked up at her and gave her waves of goose bumps before he reached up to pull her face down to his, his lips soft and addictive against hers. 

"Pick someplace nice." Lauren said quietly when she broke away from him and sat up. "And private so we can do whatever the fuck we want without any of those prying eyes."

"I don't think that'll be a problem."

"One more request."

"Anything."

"Water. Of some kind. I'm so used to the desert, I just want to see some water."

"I think I can work with that." 

"Mm, good." 

Lauren leaned down to kiss him again before she pulled herself off of his lap and walked over to her bag, pulling out her clothes and pulling herself together all while Norman watched. She couldn't help but blush at the feel of his eyes watching every move she made and Lauren felt her skin glow bright and hot when Norman sat up and dropped his hands between his thighs, slowly and gently rubbing them together with a wicked smirk tugging at his lips. 

"It's cute when you blush like that." He said with a cute smile. 

"Maybe to you."

"Yeah to me." Norman laughed, standing up and wrapping his arm around her neck to pull her close. He kissed her cheek and let her go to get himself dressed, pulling on a pair of fresh dark jeans and an old band t-shirt that had definitely seen better days. Lauren smiled at him as she reached into her bag to pull out her laptop and handed it over, picking up her purse and bringing it over her shoulder before he grabbed her wrist to stop her. 

"Where're you goin'?"

"Well, I don't want to ruin my own surprise. Plus, I'm hungry. No thanks to you." She winked, leaning in close to him as he sat at the foot of the bed. 

"No thanks to me. Bullshit." Norman laughed, giving her a quick kiss before she walked to the door and started to open it. 

"What do you want to eat?"

"Besides you?"

"That's for later."

"I don't know, babe, anything you want." 

Lauren gave him a cute smile and closed the door behind her and made her way down the hall to the elevator, clueless as to where she would go to find something for them to eat. The doors opened with hardly a sound other than the pleasant ding and she made her way into the modern hotel lobby, looking around like a lost tourist before she turned for the doors and started toward the row of shops just down the street. 

The tall buildings of Seattle stood just a handful of blocks away as Lauren meandered her way down the street of what must have been their more touristy district, shops and restaurants lining the street on either side the further she walked and took in her surroundings. She'd been too preoccupied with looking in the windows of the various stores she'd passed to pay attention to how long she'd been gone until her ringtone went off and buzzed in her hip pocket while she stood in line in a small, busy walk up bakery. 

N: damn, you get lost?  
REPLY: Maybe?  
N: wasting away up here  
REPLY: Finished with booking everything?  
N: yep. we gotta leave soon, though  
REPLY: I thought we were here until tomorrow?  
N: we were, but the only flight out that wasn't totally booked leaves at 6 tonight  
REPLY: Oh. Well, I'll be back in a little bit. Waiting in line.   
N: for?  
REPLY: Bakery   
N: donuts?  
REPLY: I think they have some up there, what do you want?  
N: CHOCOLATE  
REPLY: You sound like a woman  
N: your woman though, so it's alright  
REPLY: Knew there was a reason I really loved you  
N: yeahhhh ;)  
REPLY: Be there in twenty <3

 

Lauren smiled foolishly at the screen of her phone before she slipped it back into her pocket and looked carefully at the case of baked goods, finally realizing just how hungry she actually was. An employee greeted her a few moments later and Lauren took her time in picking out a couple of things for she and Norman to share before she weaved her way between the full tables and back toward the street, turning in the direction of the hotel and making her way back. Handfuls of tourists walked in her direction with their camera's out and pointed toward the marina to Lauren's right, the clicks of their cameras capturing the images of the countless boats and and large fishing vessels bobbing up and down in the water as she tried to duck out of their way. The front desk associate at the hotel greeted her once again as she walked though the lobby and boarded the elevator, already feeling her nerves get the better of her in the best of ways just thinking about getting away with Norman alone. 

Finally back in the hotel room, Lauren dropped her purse on the small table inside the door and stepped into the room to see Norman lounging against the headboard with her laptop sitting in his lap, the bright light of it casting on his broad chest and face. 

"About time." He griped, a playful smile tugging at his lips. 

"Lots of cool little shops down the street that I got kind of lost in." Lauren smiled, walking up to his side of the bed and handing him the white bag she'd brought back. Norman reached over and moved his hand around her thigh and wrapped his arm around her leg to pull her close, kissing her hip before he turned his attention to the bag of food she'd brought and pulled out a chocolate glazed muffin.

"I could get lost in this right here." He joked, staring lovingly at the muffin in his hands before taking a bite of it. Lauren smiled down at him while she smoothed her hand over his soft, dark hair and looked around the room, noticing their bags already packed and waiting by the door. 

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said we had to leave soon."

"Nope. Flight leaves at six."

"And where is it going?"

"That you'll have to wait and see." Norman answered, giving Lauren a wicked smile that nearly knocked her off of her feet.


	44. Chapter 44

"You know, you could have just told me we were flying back to New York." Lauren said, playfully annoyed after the two of them hopped into another dark SUV after walking out of La Guardia airport. 

"Well, you said you wanted to be surprised..."

"So this is our special getaway trip you so painstakingly planned in an hour and a half this morning?"

"It's part of it, yeah." Norman laughed, pulling out his phone and bringing it to his ear. Lauren gently laughed at him and watched the traffic outside as their driver navigated them away from the airport and back into Manhattan, lost in her thoughts as she tried and failed to catch snippets of Norman's conversation. He kept his voice hushed and nearly silent the entire way back to Little Italy until he finally hung up his phone and looked at her, the smile stretching across his face far too devious for her to not question her sanity in letting him surprise her like he was doing. 

"You're making me regret letting you surprise me." Lauren said as the car came to stop in front of Norman's building. 

"Ohhhh, I don't think you'll regret it." 

"I definitely regret it now."

Norman laughed at her and let them into the building, getting them upstairs and into his apartment in almost no time before he took her hand in his and pulled her with him to his bedroom. He tossed their bags on the bed and quickly rifled through the drawers of the dresser to pack his things and stopped when he noticed Lauren just standing their watching him, not totally sure what to make of this until she stepped further in to the room when he held his hand out for her. 

"Come on, get your shit ready. We got another flight to catch in the morning." 

"What on earth..." Lauren mused, wide eyed and confused as she opened the suitcase she brought back from Las Vegas. 

"5 nights. Bring your passport and a couple of bathing suits." He said casually, folding up a pair of swimming trunks and laying them in the bottom of his bag.

"I need more than one?"

"Yeah, I'll probably tear at least one of 'em off you." Norman teased, winking at her. "You'll wanna pack for heat, too."

"Jesus, I think you might be more excited about this than I am." Lauren quipped, shaking her head as she gently laughed and did as he asked. 

"I have no doubt about that." He smirked, pulling a handful of shirts out of the closet and returning to his bag. 

Lauren gave a quiet laugh and quickly packed her bag, watching Norman do the same and struggle to keep his excitement from getting the better of him. Seeing him look forward to this knowing that months of hard work would follow gave her an immense sense of satisfaction that he wanted nothing but to get away with her so that they could have some real alone time. Something that they hadn't really had yet. Not like this. 

It seemed like it had taken them no time at all to get everything they needed packed before Norman carried their bags upstairs and quickly returned to her in the bedroom, bringing his arms around her waist from behind right after she'd pulled her shirt off. His lips kissed along her neck and shoulder and she almost couldn't resist him when his touch sent goose bumps across her skin. But something inside wanted to make him feign for her, to pin up his need for her and make him wait until he almost couldn't take it. If only to make sure that the first night they spend in whatever place he'd chosen would be full of nothing but long, satisfying hours of the love she desperately wanted to make with him. Determined to make that a reality, Lauren swallowed hard and turned around in Norman's arms to bring hers around him, holding her hands along his muscular back before she pressed her lips to his and took a step back. 

"You know, I'm awfully tired." She said smoothly when she turned to open one of his dresser drawers and pulled out one of his soft old band shirts. 

"Surely you aren't gonna leave me like this." Norman breathed after he took off his shirt. 

"Mm, surely I am." Lauren teased, slipping into his shirt and crawling under the covers of their bed. 

"That ain't fair at all." 

"Who ever said I was playing fair?" She joked, watching him crawl his way toward her to loom on top of her. 

"You sure you can say 'no'?" 

"I know I can."

Norman dipped his head down to kiss along Lauren's jaw and down to the hollow of her collar bone and Lauren could hardly keep herself from trembling, every part of her yearning and desperate in spite of the fact that she wanted to make him wait. Her breath left her in a long, shaky exhale and she held her hands on either side of his chest until he finally broke from her kiss and gave her a smile that nearly made her dizzy. 

"I don't think you're quite as sure of yourself as you think you are." Norman said softly into her skin as he moved one of his hands smoothly up her side inside the soft fabric of her shirt to take her breast. 

"Too bad for you." Lauren giggled, straining to lean up and kiss him. "You're just going to have to wait."

"Fuck..." Norman whined before he collapsed into bed next to her. Lauren turned over onto her side and curled herself into him while he brought his arm around her shoulders, resting her hand on his bare stomach and listening to the gentle beat of his heart.

"Mm, I'm not even sorry. Because I think both of us know I can make it worth your while."

"You better."

 

*****

 

"Holy shit, Norman..." Lauren mused when he pulled her behind him to get out of the car and onto the dark black tarmac of La Guardia Airport. 

"What?"

"When I said someplace nice and private, I didn't mean you had to do THIS." She said, pointing at the sleek jet parked directly in front of them. 

"Oh relax. The plane belongs to the studio. I just asked 'em real nice."

"Why do I have trouble believing that?"

"Believe what you want."

Lauren gave him a playfully annoyed side glance and Norman took a step forward, pulling her with him to board the plane and make themselves comfortable. Looking around at the private plane, Lauren couldn't help but feel a little out of place. It had been one thing to have lived under the luxurious thumb of Daniel and his family when they couldn't help but show off their fortune to anyone who would look, and for the most part, she'd tried not to revel in their extravagance as much as she could have. But now, especially after everything she'd unwittingly put Norman through, Lauren still didn't feel like she deserved the man she loved more than life itself. Norman brought his arm casually over her shoulders just as the doors to the aircraft closed and it slowly rolled into motion, taking off a few short minutes later and pointing them in whatever direction Norman had asked them. 

The hours passed quickly as Lauren nodded in and out of sleep between the various glasses of wine their flight attendant had brought her and by the time the pilot announced their descent, she giggled to herself knowing she was pleasantly drunk. Norman laughed to himself when Lauren struggled to re-buckle her seatbelt and she stuck her tongue out at him, laughing with him just before the tires hit the runway and the plane taxed toward the small airport to park just next to an airplane hanger. The attendant helped them with their bags and the two of them carefully descended the stairs onto the tarmac to a small group of men and women, all of them dressed in colorful dresses and breezy linen shirts and khakis. 

"Bienvenido!" A cheerful woman called out as Norman and Lauren stepped into the heat and humidity. She reached forward and held her hands gently on Lauren's arms as another woman handed her a bright orange flower for her to tuck into Lauren's hair, giving her a kind smile while Lauren held onto Norman's hand. Blissfully drunk, Lauren's smile grew wide and bright as she thanked the welcome party and watched another of their group loop a handmade shell necklace around Norman's neck before they were led inside the single story building ahead and into a small gate. The building was simple and relatively unadorned without a lot of people and Lauren gave a small sigh of relief when none of them held up their cameras or phones to capture them. 

"Where the hell are we?" Lauren asked quietly when they were led out another door and up to a waiting sedan.

"You'll find out soon enough." Norman answered, shaking the hand of the driver after he opened the door for them. 

"Norman, come on." She begged as she once again struggled to buckle her seatbelt. 

Norman leaned in close to kiss her cheek and laced his fingers with hers and Lauren could hardly stand it, hating her decision to let him keep this kind of a secret from her. She looked out at the palm trees and finally gave in to a smile when Norman scooted even closer to kiss behind her ear and bring his arm around her shoulders. 

"Are you really not gonna tell me?" Lauren asked again as she tried to sober up and keep her words from slurring together. 

"How many glasses of wine did you have?" He laughed, bringing his hand to hold the inside of her thigh. 

"Mmm, you can't deflect that easy. I'm not that far gone."

Lauren looked up at the gentle smile spreading across Norman's face before he leaned in to kiss her again and slipped his tongue between her lips, tasting every part of her that he could until Lauren laughed into his kiss and pushed him away. 

"Don't get cute with me." She said softly as she pressed her forehead to his. 

"Welcome to Belize, sweetheart." Norman finally said in a soft whisper, giving Lauren's thigh a warm squeeze as the car came to a stop in front of a marina. "Come on, we got one more ride to go on."

"What?" 

"Just come on."

Norman gave Lauren a warm smile and gently pinched the outside of her thigh before he pointed ahead of them, a sleek black helicopter waiting on a helipad just a few yards from the car they were still seating in. 

"Norman!" Lauren gasped with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Come on, these things are wild." He laughed, heaving himself from out of the car and pulling her behind him. Lauren tripped her way out of the car as she gawked at the helicopter she was quickly being pulled toward, completely unable to believe what was happening. 

"Jesus Christ, Norman, when I said a nice, private vacation, I didn't mean bankrupt yourself over it." 

"Relax, it came with the place where we're staying." 

"For what? Five grand a night?"

Norman stopped and watched as their bags were handed to the pilot and copilot and loaded onto the helicopter before he looked over at Lauren who was staring blankly at the blades as they started to spin, the amazement in her eyes amusing him. 

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it matters. You didn't have to do something as extravagant as THIS... Just for me?" 

"Fuck yeah, just for you." He smiled, reaching over to give her ass a playful pinch and pulled her toward the aircraft, helping her step up inside and following her inside. 

"Good afternoon, guys! I'll be takin' you out to Gladden Island." The tall pilot said as he climbed into the seat in front of Lauren and buckled in. Lauren and Norman both shouted their greetings over the loud whir of the chopper blades above them and another man joined them, kneeling in between them to help them buckle the complicated buckles of their seats before he handed them their headphones and got himself settled. 

"Hey guys, I'm your copilot Mark. It'll take us about twenty minutes to get out to the island. If you need a barf bag, they're in the pocket between your seats." He announced before he looked back at them and put on a pair of sunglasses. A moment later, the helicopter was airborne as Norman took Lauren's hand in his, lacing their fingers together and kissing the back of her palm while they both watched the tropical waters pass below. 

 

*****

 

"Good afternoon and welcome!" A tall Hispanic gentleman said as he stood in front of another handful of people when Norman helped Lauren out of the helicopter with his hands holding on her waist. They returned their greetings and stepped forward, shaking his hand as one of the employees took their bags from Rick and Mark. "I'm Jesus, I manage the island." He continued with a bright smile. 

"Norman, this is Lauren." Norman said, holding his hand at the small of her back as they both nodded warmly toward him. 

"It's a pleasure to have you. So before we let you go, just a few things to know for your week ahead." Jesus started, gesturing toward the man who had taken their bags for him to carry them toward the building standing just behind a thicket of trees. "The island and everything in the house is all yours. Our wonderful crew here is at your service and available 24 hours a day. We're a quick 2 minute boat ride away and are more than happy to bring you anything you would like or need. You'll find a phone in every room of the house behind us, so please let us know what we can do or bring for you. We can make a trip to the mainland for you as well if you should need anything that we happen to not have here."

"Is this a private island?" Lauren asked softly as she leaned slightly into Norman's shoulder. 

"It is." Jesus answered for him, his smile still bright and handsome. "Our chef will have your meals ready at 8:30, 1:00 and 7:00 unless you would like them at a different time and we'll call you before we depart our island so there are no surprises. But we can bring you anything you'd like at anytime."

"Holy shit." She said under her breath, looking around at the oasis ahead of her, at a complete loss for words. 

"Our maids will be here for about 45 minutes each day between 3:00 and 4:00 and if you'd like to take a boat ride or anything like that, you give us a call and we'll make it happen. We can also arrange for any kind of diving or spa services to come for a private venture or service, all just a phone call away. Until then, the island is yours."

"Thank you." Norman said with a warm smile before the group of people nodded and smiled toward them and made their way back to the speed boat sitting at the end of the dock behind them. The group waved their goodbyes and were gone only minutes later, leaving Norman and Lauren to themselves on a tiny, intimate corner of the world where they could do anything they wanted. 

"I can't believe you." Lauren said softly, turning toward him and blushing at the feel of his arms wrapping tight around her waist.

"You said you wanted water and privacy." He teased with a sly smile pulling at one corner of his mouth. 

"And you fucking delivered."

"Come on." Norman said in a breathy whisper behind her ear when he took her hand and turned around. 

Lauren stopped him from taking a step forward so that she could slip off her sandals and started down along the stone walk way, taking in the incredible island around them. The trees stretched high toward the sky above them and the sand beneath their feet was warm against the bottoms of her feet and Lauren almost couldn't take it all in. They slowly walked passed clusters of bushes and bright colored flowers of nearly every color until the front of the large house came into view around to their right, it's stately stone facade modern yet welcoming with it's wide white marble stairs and crystal clear floor to ceiling windows inviting them inside. A small pool was nestled into the smooth terrace that looked out at the vast open ocean and almost seemed to beg to the two of them into it as Lauren stopped and marveled at everything in front of her. 

A gentle wind breezed by them and tossed Lauren's hair past her shoulders and she closed her eyes, softly squeezing Norman's hand in hers as tears burned behind her eyes with the tremendous waves of gratitude she felt for every second she'd been lucky enough to have him in her life. Standing here with the man she would spend the rest of her life with in a place she never imagined she would be standing, the fortune in her life wasn't only confined to her bank account anymore. She had it with him now, too. 

"Do you hear that?" She asked softly, turning to look at him and opening her eyes to see the man she loved looking back at her. 

"Sounds like a long overdue break from reality." Norman answered as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. 

"How do I even begin to thank you for this?" 

"You don't. You don't need to."

Lauren smiled and hugged him tight so that she could tuck her face into his shoulder and nearly fell apart right there in his arms, never wanting the moment to end as he slowly moved his hands up and down her back. Her skin glowed and felt hot to the touch from the glasses of wine she'd indulged in and she swallowed hard to push away the tears behind her eyes, leaning back to look at him and rest her hands on his chest. 

"What do you say we get these clothes off, huh?" Norman breathed, holding his hands on Lauren's hips and moving them down to hold her ass. 

"It's awfully hot out here, isn't it?" Lauren smiled and swept his shirt up and over his head before taking a step back, biting her lip at the sight of him and turning to walk into the cool air of the house. Norman followed close behind and they quickly made their way into the bedroom to change out of their clothes and into their bathing suits. 

"Damn." Norman mused as he watched Lauren adjust the ties of her favorite blue bikini. 

"What?"

"Just, damn." He smiled, bringing his hands up to rest on his hips when she turned to look at him. 

"Well I could say the same thing." She said as she returned his smile and backed out of the room. 

Lauren listened carefully as Norman trailed behind her when she walked back outside and out onto the beach to let her toes sink into the wet sand. She slowly stepped into the water and turned around when she was waist deep to watch Norman come in after her, the paleness of his skin making her laugh just before he came up to her and grabbed her waist. 

"What's so funny, huh?"

"You. I didn't realize how damn white you were." Lauren laughed just as he easily lifted her into his arms to let her wrap her arms around his neck. 

"That'll turn into a nice farmer's tan by the end of the summer at work." 

"I can only imagine how hot that'll be."

"It's pretty irresistible, I gotta say." He smiled as Lauren brought her legs around him. "You know... I've been thinkin'..."

"Uh oh."

"No really. Hear me out."

Lauren kissed the tip of his nose and ran her fingers through his hair before she smiled at him and blushed, laughing softly at the sensation of one of his hands moving smoothly along the outside of her thigh before he finally continued. 

"I was talkin' to Greg the other day and he told me something interesting."

"What's that?"

"He told me he thought you needed to be on camera somehow."

"What?"

"So it got me thinkin'..."

"Oh shit..." Lauren muttered, surprised and nervous even in his arms. 

"I think you should get into that."

"Into 'that'?"

"Get yourself into something with me. Photography. The show. Something."

"You honestly want me to get into that?"

"Fuck yeah, I do. If you don't want to, I understand. But shit, babe. You're too fucking beautiful not to be."

"Norman, we already get more attention from a camera than I'm used to or prepared for... I don't know that doing anything on purpose is something I'd really want to do."

"If it ever is, please. Tell me... Just say the word and I'll make it happen. Greg even told me he'd talk to Kirkman about creating a new character just for you. He really thought you looked like you belonged there."

"Maybe because I belonged with you... but I don't know. I really don't." 

"No, he meant on camera. He really thought you looked like you could do some real fuckin' damage on screen. In the good way... But I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you to do it... I just think it'd be a killer experience. For both of us."

"Give me some time to let the idea sink in a little bit..." Lauren said with a gentle smile, completely unsure if this was something she was cut out for. "But... don't think that I won't at least consider it."

"I like the sound of that."

"So... what is it you have planned for this trip?" 

"Well first I'd really like to fuck the shit out of my girlfriend."

The two of them laughed together and held their arms tighter around the other, the need coursing through their veins vibrating between them before Norman slowly started back toward the beach. Lauren moved to get back to her feet as they approached the shore before Norman pulled her back into his arms and picked her up like she was weightless to carry her up to the house and into the bedroom. He laid her carefully on the soft, airy blankets and held himself above her while Lauren moved her hands smoothly along the hard, toned muscles of his arms. 

Without skipping a beat, Lauren quickly pulled Norman's lips to her own and hooked her fingers into the top of his swimming trunks to help him pull them off. Norman ran his hands along her stomach and between her legs to slip his fingers inside of her bathing suit, moving his fingers along the tingling lips of her pussy. A soft moan escaped from between Lauren's lips and Norman broke away from her when she gently pushed him back to get to her feet at the side of the bed. He sat down with his legs hanging over the edge and watched her carefully as she slowly turned around in front of him and took her time in pulling the ties of her bathing suit, letting each piece fall to the cool marble floor at her feet. 

"Holy shit..." Norman breathed, wrapping his hand around his cock and slowly starting to stroke himself. 

"Don't start without me." Lauren said softly, turning back around to face him and lowering herself to her knees in front of him. 

Norman leaned over to kiss her and Lauren ran her hands up his legs, a soft moan escaping from her as she broke from his kiss and replaced her hands with his. Her mouth was wrapped around his cock within seconds and Norman combed his fingers through her hair, his eyes locked on hers as she licked and sucked along every inch of him. 

"Mm, you didn't need any time to get nice and hard for me, huh?" Lauren said smoothly, smiling up at him as he took a handful of her hair and pulled her head back to kiss her neck. 

"With a girl like you, I never do." Norman breathed into her neck, his breath hot along her skin and sending waves of goose bumps down her body. "Just thinkin' about you..."

Lauren gave him a devious smile and stood up in front of him, bringing her hands to hold on his shoulders while his moved up her thighs to hold on her ass. He kissed along her hip and between her legs before he pulled away and stood up with her, turning her around to lay her down and hold himself above her stomach, kissing his way down to the soaking lips of her pussy. Lauren sucked in a breath and took her nipple between her fingers as Norman's tongue found her clit and wasted no time in teasing her senseless. He brought one of her legs over his shoulder and looped his arm around her thigh to spread her soaking lips and give himself more room to throw her sanity to the wayside. 

"Oh my go- shit, babe..." Lauren said, breathless and taken as chills washed over ever inch of her body. Her nipples were hard and desperate for attention as she tugged on them, her body reacting to every move Norman made that drove her closer to her release. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, you taste good." He moaned into her, slowly pushing two of his fingers inside her entrance to tease her soaking, begging walls. Lauren's chest heaved for her breath and she rolled her hips into his movement until she almost couldn't take it anymore. 

"God- Norman!" Lauren whimpered, her voice weak and wanting as she trembled underneath him. "Come on, baby."

"You want me?"

"Fuck yes, I do." 

"Only if you ask nice." 

"Oh my god baby, please..." Lauren begged as she struggled to open her eyes to look down at him. Norman moved his fingers in and out of her with the kind of speed that nearly took her breath away as her warm, slick juices coated his hand. He quickly backed away from her and got up on his knees before he moved to loom on top of her, Lauren taking his hand in both of hers and bringing his fingers to her mouth to taste herself slowly. 

"Please, Norman." She breathed as she brought her hands up to hold along the curves of his neck. Norman smiled and straightened himself up above her, taking a moment to look down at her and every curve and smooth line of her body yearning and begging to feel his moving inside of her. 

"Man, I'm the luckiest dude of 'em all." He mused softly, moving his hand slowly along the outside of Lauren's thigh. Lauren smiled back at him and bit her bottom lip, holding her hand on top of his and pulling him back down into her arms to kiss him. 

"Make love to me, Norman..." Lauren said. She slid her hands down along his sides and Norman took his time to fill her completely, his thick tip pressing into her begging G-spot. 

Norman quickly pressed his lips to hers and a low, delicious moan came from deep in his belly when he started to move inside of her, every inch of him stretching her around him and taking her breath away. The sound of Lauren's voice drifted out of her in weak, breathy moans the deeper Norman thrust inside of her as she brought one of her hands up to his chest to tease his nipple. He broke from her lips and kissed along her cheek and behind her ear until he finally stopped at her shoulder to kiss the hollow of her collarbone. 

"God, Norman..." Lauren said smoothly into his ear as she moved her hand down to squeeze his ass. "Baby, you're so big."

"You like my big fucking cock inside you, huh?"

"Oh, god, I fucking love it." 

"Fuck, I love you." 

"More than anything, honey."

Norman slowly picked himself up and brought both of his hands behind Lauren's knees and pushed them toward her chest, biting his lip at the sight of her. She moved one of her hands to hold on top of his while she brought the other between her legs and found her clit, moving in tight, delicious circles to tease herself, her breath stolen as her release built closer and closer the deeper Norman pumped inside of her. Norman swatted her hand away and replaced her fingers with his own, pressing into her clit and sending waves of heat coursing through every last nerve. Her skin flushed bright red and Norman stopped as he was buried deep inside of her, pulling her legs up into the air and kissing along one of her calves before he moved them to one side and carefully lowered himself down to lay behind her. Lauren lifted her head so that he could lay his arm beneath her and held her leg up for him, goose bumps moving across her skin when he brought his to hold underneath her knee. 

"Jesus, Lauren-" Norman said softly in Lauren's ear as he thrust his hips into hers. 

"Oh my go- Norman, I-"

"Shit, sweetheart..."

Lauren moved her hand to hold on top of his and laced her fingers with his as Norman tucked his face into the curve of her neck, the heat of his breath along her skin flushing her skin bright and red. He kissed along her shoulder and Lauren's voice left her in light, breathy moans the deeper he pumped inside of her. Every inch of him stretched her walls around him and Lauren could hardly take it, her hot, slick fluid nearly gushing out of her when he moved even faster. 

"Damn, girl, you want some more 'a that?" Norman husked in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe as he moved his hand between her legs to press into her clit. 

"Fuck yes, baby-"

Norman responded with a deep, smooth groan in her ear and slowly moved his hand up to hold her breast, teasing and twisting her nipple between his fingers as she whimpered and turned her head to kiss him. His lips were soft and delicious against hers as she slipped her tongue between them, reaching behind herself to move her hand smoothly along his thigh and press her fingernails gently into his skin. Norman tugged on her nipple a little harder and brought his hand back to her waist before she broke away from his kiss.

"Get on top of me." He whispered in her ear. "I wanna watch you fuck me."

Lauren smiled and bit her lip before she did as he asked, watching him lay on his back as she picked herself up and slowly moved to straddle his lap. Norman looked up at her and moved his hands smoothly along the tops of her thighs, pressing his fingers into her skin to give her even more goose bumps while she took her time lowering herself for him to fill her tight, soaking walls. 

"What?" She asked softly when he tilted his head and smiled at her. 

Norman's smile grew wider and Lauren could feel her chest grow hot and bright while he continued to watch her, his eyes nearly sparkling in the sun pouring in through the tall windows behind her. He picked himself up to sit up with her and held his arms around her hips, holding his hands on the curves of her ass and kissing his way up between her breasts and to the hollow of her collarbone.

"I've never seen anyone quite as stunning as you."

"Neither have I." She returned, a smile spreading across her face at the sight of him.

"No, I mean it." He mused as Lauren slowly started to roll her hips on top of his. "Especially here in front of that window? Damn." 

Lauren smiled and leaned forward to kiss him and started to move faster on top of him, moaning into the feel of his hands moving up along her sides while she held his face in her own. His voice matched hers and he kissed her even harder, his breathing becoming quicker as Lauren tightened herself around him. Waves of heat swept over her skin and Lauren's volume grew louder and louder into Norman's kiss as he started to move his hips in unison with hers. 

"Holy shit, Lauren-" Norman breathed in Lauren's ear, kissing behind it and bringing his hands to hold tight to both sides of her ass when she tightened her walls around him. "God, I fuckin' LOVE it when you do that." 

Lauren responded only with a heavy moan into Norman's neck as her body nearly trembled at his touch and she struggled to sit up in his lap. Moving her legs to get her feet beneath her, Lauren leaned back and brought her hands to hold on the top of his legs to keep herself balanced. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back and started to move on top of him again, her breath stolen from her with every roll of her hips and feel of the tip of his cock teasing her G-spot over and over. 

"Oh my god, Nor- holy shit!" She gasped, the sound of her voice echoing through the tall space around them. 

"I feel that, babe, damn..." 

"Fuck yes, baby, I can't-"

Norman moved to buck his hips even harder into hers and Lauren gasped hard as she struggled to control the volume of her voice, her hot, slick come nearly gushing from inside of her and down to drip between his legs. Her skin was nearly on fire and Lauren quickly collapsed on top him and kissed him once again, moaning into the taste of his kiss as he wrapped his arms tight around her waist and fucked even harder beneath her. 

"Just like that, baby, holy shit-" Lauren begged, her voice weak and wanting.

"Fuck yeah, Lauren, oh my god..."

"God, babe, I'm gonna co- oh my fucking god, I'm gonna come!" She whimpered, her lips kissing blindly along his jaw. 

"Tighten this perfect little pussy for me, sweetheart." Norman said softly in her ear with his breath hot against her neck. With as much strength and waning control that she could, Lauren tightened her walls around him and quivered into his skin, trying and failing to make a sound as the euphoria of her orgasm tore through her and stole her ability to think or use her voice. Hardly a moment passed before Norman thrust hard and deep inside of her one last time, spilling every drop of his orgasm inside of her with a long, deep moan in her ear. 

"Holy shit..." Lauren breathed, trying to catch her breath and pressing her forehead to his. Norman smiled as he pressed his lips to Lauren's and he sat up with her with his hands wrapped around her hips. "Did that make up for the wait?"

"Maybe." Norman joked as he rolled her over to lay next to him and leaned up on his elbow above her.

"Well, I think we've got plenty of time for me to make sure that I do." 

"I've got it on good faith you can." 

The two of them laughed again and Lauren hugged him tight before he pulled her from the soft, bright white sheets and onto her feet. With their bathing suits back on, the two of them ventured back out into the tropical heat and back to the sand to sit down next one another and look out at the calm Caribbean waters. The sun was setting in front of them and Lauren leaned into Norman's body to rest her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes to lose herself, memorizing everything about the feelings of bliss and contentment that were sweeping over them.


	45. Chapter 45

"Buenos días, Miss Lauren." The man's smooth voice greeted over the phone. Lauren stood at the kitchen counter with a robe wrapped loosely around her naked body and leaned on her elbows, watching Norman sleep on his stomach in the bedroom ahead of her. 

"Buenos días, how are you?"

"Very well, are you well rested? I hope the island and accommodations are to your liking?" He asked with the casualness as if they were old friends. 

"Of course, it's really incredible here. The house is beautiful, the island even more so." 

"Glad to hear it." The man said with a smile to his voice. "What can I do for you this morning? Are you ready for us to bring breakfast?"

"Anytime would be fine, Norman is still sleeping, but I'm up and I'll probably take a walk around the beach."

"Ok, great, I think our chef has gotten everything ready for when you called, unless you would like something in particular?"

"No, not really. We're not very picky. But we'll definitely need some coffee." Lauren joked, stretching her limbs and leaning her hip on the counter. 

"I'll have our chef out in just a few minutes, looks like he just has to put a fresh pot of coffee on before he heads that way."

"Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. Call if you need anything." He added lightly before they each hung up. 

Lauren set the slim silver house phone back on the counter and looked back over to see Norman had turned onto his side and facing away from her. The soft bright light of the morning poured in through the windows and she smiled at the sight of him before she looked over at her phone plugged into the wall and took it. As quietly as she could, Lauren tiptoed back into the bedroom and opened up her phone's camera to take a series of candid photos of him while he slept peacefully, setting one of them as her phone's background. She changed into the same black bathing suit Norman had helped her out of the weekend they had met and carefully tied the soft black fabric ties, still watching as Norman slept before she slipped out of the house to sit on the warm white stone steps outside. 

The water ahead was calm and bright blue in the morning sun, glittering and peaceful in the soft winds the blew her hair over her shoulders. Leaves of palm trees and other various tropical bushes swayed from side to side and provided the soft, gentle sounds of the Caribbean Lauren had aways wanted to see and hear for herself. She couldn't possibly comprehend the emotions that had overcome her from the moment she'd set foot in the sand here. Nothing she'd ever experienced had been like this with the only exception being any moment she'd spent in Norman's arms. 

Gentle sounds of water and the rustle of the trees floated in the air around the island and Lauren closed her eyes to soak it all in. She could already feel the sun warm on her skin when the wind picked up and blew her robe off of one of her shoulders before the aroma of coffee drifted into her nose and she turned around. 

"Hello Miss Lauren, good morning." A tall tanned man with dark cropped hair said with a rich French accent, offering his hand to her. "I'm Stephan, I'll be your chef for the week. It's nice to meet you." He smiled, his eyes a rich, dark green as the sun caught them.

"Morning." Lauren smiled, squinting up at him and shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Strawberry crepes this morning?" He asked, motioning toward the cart on wheels behind him with two covered plates, a pitcher of bright orange juice and tall silver coffee pot.

"Sounds perfect."

"Where would you like it?"

"Anywhere is fine. He's still sleeping and I'm about to go for a walk, so we'll find it when we're ready. But I'll take some of that coffee while you're here."

The man smiled and handed her a steaming mug of rich, dark coffee and she thanked him, watching as he turned to push the small metal cart into the house before she looked back out at the crystal blue water. Lauren took her time in savoring the deep, robust cup of coffee and lost track of all sense of time, stretching her legs in front of her to bury her toes in the sand and absently move one of her hands along her leg. It wasn't until what could have been an hour later when she heard the shutter of a camera go off behind her that her attention was finally brought back to reality. 

Norman stood just a few steps behind her in nothing but his swim trunks and a thick black camera strap, holding his camera just in front of his chest when he stepped toward her and joined her in the sand. 

"You look handsome." Lauren smiled, leaning in for a kiss and moving her hand smoothly up and down his back. 

"Pfft. Nothing compared to you." Norman replied smoothly as he pulled her legs over his thigh. Lauren leaned in and rest her head on his arm with one of her hands holding onto him while the other continued to massage the muscles of his back. 

"You keep saying that like it's true." She teased as her chest grew hot and bright when he looked at her. Norman's cheeks reacted the same way when he blushed and Lauren hugged him even tighter before she whispered in his ear. "But seriously... you're definitely the cutest, hottest and most handsome man I've ever seen." 

"Stop." Norman said coyly, his skin blushed and bright in the morning sun. 

"Sooo sexy." Lauren smiled, tucking her fingers into the top of his swim trunks and kissing his shoulder. 

"Knock it off, fucker." He laughed, suddenly bringing his arm around her and leaning in for a long, deep kiss. 

"Well now you know how it feels to get a compliment like that." She said sweetly when she broke away from him and stood up in front of him. "Hungry?"

"Damn..." Norman breathed, looking up at her and running his hand lightly along the inside of her thigh. 

"That doesn't answer my question..." 

Norman kissed along Lauren's thigh before he heaved himself up and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Stay here." He whispered, briefly pressing his forehead to hers and stepping past her to disappear inside. 

Lauren waited patiently where she stood at the edge of the smooth marble steps with her arms held easily under her chest. The sun continued to move slowly upward into the bright blue sky and warmed her skin while she watched the tide move easily in and out on the bright, warm sand. The sound of Norman's footsteps came up behind her and Lauren turned around to see him with their plates in hand as he carefully lowered himself to sit back down with her. 

"Aren't you cute." She teased, nudging his arm when he handed her a plate and criss-crossed his legs. 

"Well, I try to be. Sometimes." He laughed, turning himself to face her when she joined him and took a drink of her coffee. 

"We have that in common." 

The both of them laughed together and quietly ate their breakfasts, stealing glances and smiles from one another until they both finished and left their plates next to where they sat. Norman licked and sucked at his fingertips and stood up once again to offer his hand to Lauren and helped her up to her feet. 

"There's a hammock over there that I think is calling our names." He said softly in her ear. 

"The last time I tried to get in one of those I fell right on my ass."

"All the more reason to." Norman laughed, giving her ass a few playful slaps and taking both of her hands in his to pull her with him. He carefully backed down the steps and led Lauren away from the house toward a couple of trees and the empty hammock hanging between them. 

"Oh god." Lauren griped playfully as she stepped toward it and watched Norman carefully lower himself onto the bright colored hammock and offered his hand to help her join him. Her body fell right into his and Norman held his arms tight around her as they tried to fix their balance. The two of them laughed softly as they relaxed into one another and looked out toward the water, holding one another and nearly falling asleep to the sound of the waves breaking on the sand. 

"Norman?" Lauren said quietly as she moved her hand smoothly down to rest on his stomach. 

"Lauren."

"You're absolutely sure you're okay with me leaving MGM?"

"What'd I tell you the other day, huh?"

"Well..."

"There you have it." He smiled, kissing her forehead. 

"I just... I really worry that it'll seem like I'm smothering you."

"Sweetheart, I LIKE that. When I'm with somebody - i.e. you - I like having them around. Like, all the time... I don't like missing people. I especially don't like missin' my kid, but he's got school and he's got a life now that he's his own dude... But now that I've got you, I sure as shit don't wanna miss you. Ever."

"I guess I just... I was so used to feeling like I was a second thought. Like I was a burden for always trying to call or be a decent wife to him... That now I just don't know what to do with myself to know that you want me..." Lauren slowly explained, struggling to keep her tears at bay and not fall apart in his arms. 

"God damn, I hate what he did to you."

"I just don't want to get in the way of you doing your job or what you love..."

"Lauren, sweetheart, you could never-"

"Every time I tried to be with him... every time I called, every time I texted him... he would either ignore me or make it seem like I was asking him to donate his organs or something... and I can't stand the idea that I could ever-"

"Hey, hey, hey... Stop." Norman said gently, bringing his hand to her cheek and pressing his forehead to hers. 

"This isn't who I want to be with you, Norman... I'm so sorry." Lauren struggled to say past the tightness of her throat, closing her eyes and bringing her hand to hold along his ribs. 

"Lauren, relax... that's what we're here to do, isn't it?"

"I know it is, but-"

"Hey, listen to me." Norman interrupted, kissing her cheek and backing away only enough to look at her. "I'm not him... Lauren, I'm not. I don't know who that dude thought he was treating you the way he did. But he didn't deserve you. If he could have ever loved you the way I do right this second, he never could have done anything to hurt you. Or make you feel unimportant. Like some kinda second thought or inconvenience. I could never do that to you. And it pisses me off that anyone ever did."

Lauren closed her eyes again and Norman held her a little tighter, holding her through the tears that were slowly falling down her cheeks. Norman brought his hand up to wipe them away and she looked up at him, lost in his eyes shining bright from the sun when he smiled at her and pressed his lips to hers once again. 

"I wanna know everything." He said softly, looking directly at her and moving his hand down along the skin between her breasts and over to hold her waist. 

"Everything?"

"Everything. I don't even know when your birthday is." Norman joked as goose bumps moved across her skin. 

"August seventeenth." Lauren smiled, sliding her hand along his stomach and up to his chest.

"January sixth."

"That's two days after Jax's birthday." She said softly, sucking in a short breath when Norman slipped his hand into her bikini top to tease her nipple. 

"Your brother's a cool dude. You said you guys are from Florida?"

"We grew up in Fort Lauderdale. I guess technically, we're from Missouri because we were both born in Kansas City, but my parent's moved us down there when I was like... six months old."

"Your folks are somethin' else."

"You're preaching to the choir." Lauren laughed, taking his other hand in hers and lacing their fingers together. "There was one Christmas they went out and bought all kinds of like, tools and gardening crap and gave it to us because they thought it would be funny to see the looks on our faces." She added, shaking her head. "They took us to Disney after that, but you can imagine how disappointed two kids under ten would have been to see pruning shears and drill bits under the tree."

"I can just imagine seeing little tiny you sitting there all red faced and crying. How cute and heartbreaking that had to be." Norman teased, laughing with her. 

"I'm sure if you ask real nice, she'll show you the video." 

"I'll have to remember that." He winked, pulling her body even closer. "What is it they do for a living?"

"You mean other than annoy each other? Dad's a semi-retired corporate attorney for Delta and my mom teaches psychology at Emory." 

"Damn, no wonder your folks are somethin' else." 

"Yeah... but what about yours? I don't think you've ever mentioned them."

"My mom lives up in New York now, but she moved around a lot when I was younger. She's been really supportive of everything but she travels a lot like I do, so it's hard to get us in the same place at the same time."

"What about your dad? Where does he live? Do you ever see him?"

Norman said nothing and instead took her hand in his and placed it on the tattoo of his name on his chest, holding it there as Lauren swallowed hard at the answer he didn't have to give. 

"I'm so sorry." She said softly, pressing her forehead to his temple and lightly tracing his father's name on his chest. 

"We didn't get along for a long time. Most of my teenage years and into my twenties. He got cancer a couple years before Mingus came along, so I took care of him while I could before he died... sucks it took the threat of losing him for me to get my act together."

"But at least you did. I think it's far more important that you went back in the end than to dwell on the time you lost."

"I didn't even know I was named after him until I was like a teenager."

"What?"

"No kidding. Everyone called me Mark when I was growing up."

"What?" Lauren laughed, sliding her hand down his chest to hold along his side. "Why?"

"Turned out Mark is actually my middle name. I didn't even know that until I like, saw my birth certificate or something."

"You really didn't know?"

"I swear, I had no clue..."

"Mark..." Lauren said casually, testing the feel of the name for him. "Mm, it's weird. I don't know that I like it. Norman suits you way better." She added with a smile. 

"Yeah, I thought so, too. I felt like a colossal dumbass after that." 

"I can guarantee I would feel the same way. But Norman is far sexier to me. Hopefully that makes up for it." 

"It does, yeah." Norman said with a gentle smile, tucking a stray piece of her hair out of her face. "Same as I hope what we've got here makes up for all the bullshit whats-his-ass put you through."

"This is so new and so sudden, but it already has... I mean... With him, it wasn't all bad. There were a couple of good years we had in the beginning. Before we moved to Vegas, before we graduated."

"I'm glad it wasn't a total waste." 

"No, I guess not entirely... we traveled. I'm grateful for that... but we were young when we got married. Too naive to think it could really be that bad."

"I hope you're alright talking about him..."

"I am. As long as it helps you see how much I love you." Lauren said softly, completely taken with the feeling of his hands moving smoothly along her skin.

"Really, I just don't want to make the same mistakes he did."

"You could never. The differences between the two of you are night and day... Daniel was- reckless. And his work with his dad and their company and the money they make only perpetuated the problem."

"What kinda work was that?"

"Real estate and construction. Like, a huge conglomerate kind of thing... which I know has fucked so many people over. But they're obsessed with wealth. And unfortunately, after all of that bullshit with the drugs and the divorce, Daniel had pissed off enough of the wrong people that I'm stuck with his trust fund."

"I don't know that that's necessarily a bad thing though."

"I know... and part of me is thankful to have it. But it just doesn't really sit well. I feel like I'm taking advantage of the people they've taken advantage of already."

"You can't do that to yourself, babe... after what he did to you?"

"My dad said the same exact thing. I think he coined it as an 'asshole tax' if I'm not mistaken." She laughed before he did the same and swept some of her hair out of her face. "But... You know. Honestly? At this moment, I really don't care. Because I get to relax in a little corner of the world with the man who showed me what it's like to really love someone... Who is definitely the sexiest, most beautiful person I've ever seen and ever known."

"You're just sayin' that 'cause you want me." Norman joked with a sly smile.

"Is that really such a bad thing?"

"Did that sound like I was complaining?" Norman laughed, sliding his hand around to her back and pulling her on top of him. 

"I guess not, huh?" Lauren said smoothly, brushing her hair over her shoulder when she sat up straight and stretched her arms. 

"Definitely no complaints here." He returned with a sly smile as he moved his hands slowly along her sides to rest on her hips. "Especially with you lookin' the way you do."

"Mm, now who's saying things because they want the other?" She teased as she reached down to pull at the ties of his swim trunks and wrap her hand around his cock. 

"We're gonna flip right off this thing." 

"Then we'll be careful." 

"Says the one who said she'd fallen on her ass the last time she got in one." 

"Mm, well maybe I'm feeling a little more bold than I was when I said that." 

"Man. And I've always wanted to fuck someone on a beach." Norman mused, his voice leaving him in a soft moan when Lauren moved her bikini to the side and buried every inch of him deep inside of her. "Fuck, and I'm so damn glad it's you."

"Let's check that off the bucket list, then." 

Lauren gave him a seductive smile and Norman brought his hands up to move smoothly along her sides and tease her nipples. She carefully started to move on top of him just as the wind started to pick up and swept her hair back behind her shoulders, her skin glowing and warm in the tropical sun. Norman's eyes never left hers and Lauren leaned in close to kiss him, combing her fingers through his hair and holding her hand along his cheek as he met her lips with his. 

The hammock swayed smoothly from side to side as Lauren moved herself up and down on top of him, moaning softly at the feel of every inch of Norman's cock inside of her. She slid her hands down along his shoulders and Norman brought his hands up to hold along her ribs, sending goosebumps across her skin despite the heat of the morning around them. 

"Shit, baby..." Norman husked, carefully bringing his knees up behind her. "Damn, your pussy's so fucking tight." 

"I know you fucking like it." She teased, tightening herself around him. 

"Every tight, perfect inch of you." 

Lauren gave him a smooth laugh and kissed him hard and deep. She slipped her tongue between his lips to taste every part of him that she could as their mouths moved in waves with one another's before Norman carefully moved to the side.

"If you flip us off of this thing..." Lauren warned playfully, laughing when Norman pulled himself from her slick, begging core and helped her lay on her back beneath him. The hammock rocked unsteadily underneath them and the both of them laughed, holding tight to any edge or rope that they could until they moved just enough to find their center of gravity. 

"How was that, huh?" Norman said proudly, lowering himself between her legs and sliding himself deep inside of her again. Lauren's voice left her in a smooth, long moan and she brought her knees up toward her chest, straining to look between them and watch him start to move inside of her. 

"Like a fucking expert." She said as she bit her lip. 

Norman gave her a devious smile and sank down into her body, kissing along her shoulder. Her skin reacted immediately with waves of goose bumps and Norman fucked her even harder, the sound of their bodies moving like music to both of their ears. Lauren's voice rolled out of her throat and danced in the air along with Norman's the faster he moved inside of her and she reached between them, sliding her hands down to move in slow delicious circles around her clit. 

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Norman breathed as he pressed his forehead to hers. 

"Make me come, baby. Please, make me fucking come." Lauren begged, holding her free hand at the back of his neck. Norman wasted no time in moving faster inside of her. His own need to find his release matching hers the tighter her walls held onto him as he thrust even deeper and harder.

"Fuck, are you ready?" He growled into her skin, his forehead pressed into her temple and his hand sliding between their bodies to press into her clit

"I want you to come inside me, Norman. Give me all of it." Lauren begged, her voice hardly louder than a whisper as the heat and ecstasy of her orgasm gripped her tight and stole every semblance of thought. 

"Holy shi- fuck!" 

Norman's voice erupted from his throat in a tight, deep growl as he convulsed and trembled on top of her, keeping himself buried deep. Lauren breathed heavily into his skin and kissed softly along his neck while she slid her hands up and down his back to squeeze both sides of his ass, earning her a gentle laugh in her ear. 

"Mm, I love feeling you come like that." She mused as they both tried to catch their breath. 

"Makes the two of us. Look at that..." He said, breathless as he leaned back to watch himself slowly pull out of her cum soaked entrance. 

"Get up. I wanna taste it." 

"Yes ma'am."

Lauren bit her lip as she watched Norman carefully plant his feet in the bright, warm sand and took her time sitting up in front of him, moving her hands up along his thighs to pull him close. Norman brought one of his hands up to hold along her cheek and watched her turn toward him and bring her legs over the side on either side of his, moaning softly as she wrapped her lips around his cock. Lauren took her time in moving and sucking along his impressive length, teasing him mercilessly with the tip of her tongue. 

"God, Lauren..." Norman breathed heavily, his body trembling and spent in front of her as he watched her move. He took a step back away from her a second later and pulled her up with him to wrap his arms around her waist, lifting her easily off of her feet and burying his face into the crook of her neck when she hugged him tight. 

"Thank you." Lauren said simply, kissing just behind his ear. Norman looked back up at her and gave her a gentle smile that nearly took her breath away for the millionth time and rendered her damn near speechless. 

"I'm the lucky one."

"Mm. I have to disagree. After everything in Vegas, the lucky one of us is definitely me."

"Are we gonna have to argue about this? Because you're definitely wrong."

Lauren laughed and pressed her forehead to Norman's, closing her eyes as he stood there with her still in his arms, floating over the sand like she were no heavier than a feather to him and slowly swaying from side to side. She combed her fingers through his hair and kissed him just before Norman slowly lowered her back onto her feet and held onto her waist. 

"So what's in your bag of tricks today?" Lauren asked, holding her hands on his chest.

"Anything you want."

"This was all you, babe, you choose." 

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely." She smiled, turning around in front of him and starting back for the house. 

 

***

 

The day passed quicker than either of them had wanted as their time in the sun swimming and kayaking around the island had stolen the hours from them. Almost as if they'd taken a time machine back to the years they'd spent in high school, the two of them laughed and joked and chased one another, their laughter and shouts lost in the openness of the ocean air that surrounded them for miles without interruption. The sun lazily crept it's way across the sky until their bodies grew tired and sunburned, the bright white moon rising up into the evening sky when Lauren and Norman made their way back into the house when their stomachs started to rumble. 

"Damn, I haven't gotten this much sun in a long ass time." Norman joked when they walked into the kitchen. 

"You look hot." Lauren teased in response, coming up behind him and moving her hands smoothly up and down his warm skin. 

"I see what you did there." 

"Had to." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his stomach. 

"You hungry? I could go for some grub." 

"I can tell." She said, smiling into his skin when she felt his stomach growl. Norman laughed with her and grabbed an apple from the bowl ahead of him. Lauren kissed the tender spot between his shoulders and walked around to sit down at the bar just as her phone started to ring on the counter. 

"What the fuck?" Lauren griped, looking down at the screen of her phone as it rang as she let out a long yawn.

"What?" Norman asked from across the kitchen, taking a larger than necessary bite of the apple in his hand. 

"My lawyer is calling... why? Of all times to call, she chooses to do it when I'm on vacation..." 

"You know, you don't HAVE to take calls right? That's what the 'fuck you' button is for." He added with his mouth full

"I know, smart ass... I just get worried when she calls out of nowhere..."

"Maybe it's not outta nowhere? Your ex beat the shit out of you and a guy you worked with almost killed you..."

"Fuck." Lauren groaned, staring at her phone. "I'll bet you my mom had something to do with this." She added, sliding her thumb across the screen and bringing her arm around Norman's back when he walked up to where she sat perched on a bar stool. "Hello?"

"Lauren, hi, how are you?" The attorney's bright voice exclaimed over the phone like it always did, her Brooklyn accent somehow more prominent than it usually was. 

"Hi Tori, I'm good, how are you?" Lauren asked, hoping this call would be fast as she looked out the window at the evening that had fallen around their tiny corner of the world. 

"Living the dream... or something kinda like it."

"I could say the same thing." 

"I hope you're not being facetious."

"No, actually, I'm not... really, everything now is hard to take in. Everything is great." 

Norman smirked and gave her a gentle pinch as Lauren tucked her fingertips into the tops of his trunks, both of them hardly able to control the need for one another as they moved their hands smoothly along each other's skin. 

"That's fantastic. Your mom called me yesterday and told me everything that's happened, so wanted to touch base with you about these charges against Mr. Dresden. From the 27th."

"Trust me, I don't need to be reminded. What do I need to do?"

"Well, first, I hope you're doing okay."

"So far, yeah. That one was the easy one to get over."

"She told me about Daniel, too."

"That one put me in a coma for two days."

"Jesus. I knew he was a lowlife. Didn't cross my mind he would be a violent lowlife. But I'm glad you're doing so much better. I already filed a formal complaint against the county for releasing him. The state already pressed charges on his dad after they reviewed Daniel's release documents and they're seizing his phone records. Apparently he records all of his phone calls like an imbecile, so all of that seems to be snowballing beautifully." Tori said with the an air of amusement knowing that it would have only been a matter of time before Daniel's family would get themselves caught up in a shitstorm everyone knew they deserved. 

"Good. And can we try and keep this case out of a court room?"

"Lauren, you know as well as I do that'll be virtually impossible... this involves the state and a felony offense. And you're one of only two witnesses to it. You're going to have to testify in front of a court regardless of the strings I can pull."

"God damn it." Lauren hissed as she squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing her hand along Norman's skin to keep herself grounded.

"I really wish I could change it, but this is gonna be a long and annoying process. I'll do what I can to make sure you don't have to be here any longer than you need to, but the state really wants you to appear in court." 

"Is there any kind of date yet?"

"No, not yet." 

"Well, hopefully it's sooner rather than later so I can get this the fuck over with."

"I'll fight tooth and nail to make it happen."

"I know you will... What about this thing with Chris?"

"Well, here's the thing..."

"Oh god, there's a thing." Lauren said, rolling her eyes and leaning into Norman's body. 

"Well, he's filed a lawsuit against you and Keith Sanders."

"Can't say I'm surprised."

"Keith's attorney reached out to me yesterday and faxed over the subpoena... and it's baseless. He can't blame you for getting fired when there's no evidence of wrongdoing. Keith made notes on his work performance and turned over all of his email records and tapes of the hallway when the assault happened, so he has no case. If anything, he's added fuel to the fire against himself."

"The guy is certifiable. I'll tell you that now."

"I don't doubt it. This one you may not have to come out for. The evidence is pretty heavily in your favor already so I can probably get it taken care of as a signed representative. They already have yours and someone else's..." Tori's voice trailed off as Lauren listened to pages shuffling in the background. "Holy shit, Lauren, is this really who was in the room with you?"

"That was really who was in the room with me." Lauren smiled, looking up at Norman and giving him a warm smile before she kissed the tattoo on his chest. 

"I know you work at MGM and all, but how on earth did you manage that?"

"I ask myself that same question every day." 

"What?"

"I'm in Belize with him at the moment." She said easily, her smile widening when Norman leaned down to kiss her gently. 

"Oh... that's unexpected."

"Tell me about it." 

"Well, good. It's about time you have some good going on."

"I agree."

"Alright, well since you're on vacation, I'll let you go. Maybe email me when you get back to the States and we'll go from there."

"I can do that. Thanks for letting me know what's going on. I really appreciate you taking the time to do all of this for me."

"Not a problem at all. Happy client, happy life."

"And happy bank account, don't lie." Lauren joked, earning her a gentle laugh before the two of them said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. "I don't know how she can be a lawyer and always find a way to get me to end a conversation with a smile on my face."

"That's not a bad thing."

"No, definitely not. No complaints here... But the lawyer Daniel hired for us a few years ago after he got in a car accident was fucking terrible. I lucked out with her."

"Good. You deserve it." He said as Lauren smiled and turned to hug her arms around him once again, resting her chin on his chest as her eyes met his. "So what's the word, then?"

"I'll have to go to court for what happened with Daniel. She said, more or less, that I won't really have a choice, so there's that. But his dad's being charged at the same time, so there's progress at the very least."

"What about with that guy from your office?"

"He's suing Keith and I but she told me he doesn't have a case. Hopefully the assault bullshit is open and close and we don't have to do anything. There's video evidence of him in the hall and multiple witnesses, so... I don't know. Fingers crossed."

"I'll do whatever I have to do. Just say the word."

"Hopefully, we don't have to do anything."

"I meant, going to court with you. You give me a date as soon as you know it and I'll make it happen. I won't let you do that on your own."

"Norman..."

"Absolutely not." He said firmly, shaking his head.

"You really don-"

"I said absolutely not. The last time you were in the same room as him, he nearly killed you. I know there's gonna be cops and all that around, but I know I'd need you to be there with me if I were in the same situation."

"Who knows how long this trial could take, though, Norman? It could go on for days, maybe weeks?" Lauren said as she got back to her feet to walk into the living room. 

"I seriously doubt it'll take them that long to find that asshole guilty." 

"I just mean... you'd have to take time off of work-"

"Then so be it, Lauren. I don't care. Nothing is gonna stop me from being there with you... That fuckhead nearly ripped you out of my life, so I'll be fucking damned if I'm not there to see him get his ass handed to him." Norman interrupted, falling into the soft cushions next to her and resting his arm along the top of the couch behind her shoulders.

"I just don't want you to think you have to-"

"Lauren, no. Don't even go there."

"Norman-"

"I mean it. We went over this this morning. You could never be an inconvenience to me. In any way... Sweetheart, I'm not him. I LOVE being with you. Having you around... Just feeling you in the same room or knowing you're close by and I'm... just..."

"Complete." Lauren finished his sentence, bringing her hand to hold his cheek. Norman smiled and Lauren leaned in to kiss him, crawling closer to lay down with her head in his lap. 

"But really. I'll do whatever it takes to be there. Hell or high water won't stop me."

"I don't know. I think the ugly crying I'm bound to do might chase you off."

"Nah. That's not possible. I'm the ugliest crier in the history of the world. You can't scare me off that easy."

"Bullshit. I don't believe that."

"Which part?"

"Well both, but mostly the ugly crier part."

"No really. It's horrendous. I've got proof."

"Proof?"

"It's not as horrible as I can get, but yeah. Couple episodes of the show I had to cry really hard. And it ain't pretty."

"No. I don't believe you at all. You're cute. That's not possible." Lauren teased, reaching up and patting his cheek. 

"Yeah, well you're cuter." Norman laughed just as a soft knock came to the door to their right. Lauren heaved herself up to her feet and Norman reached up to swat at her butt before she was out of reach when she stepped away to answer the door. She welcomed the team of employees into the house to go about their tasks of fixing their dinner and curled back into Norman's arms, looking forward to everything this vacation would bring.


	46. Chapter 46

Sunlight poured into the tall, crystal clear windows the following morning as Lauren laid on her stomach and opened her eyes. The bed was empty where Norman should have been and she moved her tired limbs slowly underneath the sheets and twisted her body to look out toward the beach ahead of her, a warm, blissful smile pulling at the corners of her mouth when she heard the soft sound of his footsteps behind her. 

"Morning." He said softly after he sat down just behind her and leaned over. 

"Mm, hi." Lauren returned, bringing her hand up to hold his muscular arm after she turned onto her back. "You look good." 

"So do you." Norman said with a smile, leaning in close to kiss her. 

Lauren brought both of her arms around his neck and her voice left her in a long, gentle moan into his kiss as he lowered himself even closer and planted his arms on either side of her body. She lifted her leg up behind his shoulders as a warm wave of need swept through her, lighting her skin on fire at his touch just before Norman broke from her kiss and pressed his forehead gently to hers. 

"I got you something." 

"You got me something?"

"I did."

"You're cute."

"I know."

Lauren laughed and gave his side a playful pinch and he buried his face in the curve of her neck to kiss along her skin, moaning into her as she moved her hands up and down either side of him. She slipped her fingers inside his swim trunks and Norman brought his lips back to hers, both of them quickly losing themselves as Lauren wrapped her hand around his cock inside of his trunks. Another rough moan escaped from him before he abruptly picked himself up above her and took her hands in his, lazily pulling her up to stand with him and holding his hands on her waist. 

"Before we start, though... I got you something and I really wanna give it to you."

"Well, I was hoping you were about to." Lauren winked, pulling on a tank top and a pair of shorts. Norman laughed and shook his head as he turned around and pulled her behind him out of the bedroom. "I can't imagine what could be so much m-" She started before they rounded the corner into the kitchen and was immediately caught off guard at the sight of Sean Flanery leaning casually against the counter. "Oh my god, hi!" Lauren shouted, rushing up to wrap her arms around him.

"Hey, beautiful, how are ya?" Sean said cheerfully, his hug long and tight. 

"I. Am. Excellent. What are you-"

"He's your present." Norman interrupted with a wicked smile as he stepped up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. 

"My present, huh?" Lauren laughed, holding her hands on his arms as he wrapped them around her waist. "And just how does Asher feel about this?"

"Asher doesn't mind." Asher announced as she walked casually out of the bathroom and came up to hug her, pressing a warm kiss to her cheek. 

"Holy shit..." Lauren mused, giving Asher's cheek a kiss and hugging her back. "This is..."

"Unexpected. Norman called me yesterday and suddenly, I'm on a plane with this guy." Asher said, finishing her sentence and stepping over to stand next to Sean, bringing her arm behind his back. Lauren turned to look over at Norman as he smiled proudly to himself and gave him a devious smile of her own, biting her bottom lip and never looking away from him before Asher spoke up again. "We have to leave in the morning, but something tells me you guys won't mind having the place to yourselves again."

"I can only imagine what you've got planned for today." Lauren said smoothly when she walked up to Norman and ran her hands up to hold on his chest. 

"Think you can handle it?" He whispered in her ear, his tongue tracing over the ridge of it and sending waves of goose bumps across her skin. 

"Can they?" She asked, looking back at Asher and Sean after Asher hopped up onto the counter. 

"It took some convincing, but I think I've mentally prepared myself enough for whatever anyone here wants to do." Asher chimed in, blushing and obviously nervous. 

"I guess we'll just have to see." Lauren teased, white hot need and excitement bubbling deep in her stomach before she swallowed hard at it and stretched her tired limbs. "It'd be nice to eat first, though." 

"The guy oughta be here any minute." Norman returned before the four of them stepped outside and gathered around the outdoor table, relaxing into the soft cushions of their seats and looking out toward the calm, late morning water. 

"So how the hell did you find this place?" Asher asked, crossing her leg underneath the table and leaning on one arm of her chair toward Sean. 

"I used this cool new thing called Google where you type things in and it fi-"

Lauren swatted at Norman's shoulder as both Sean and Asher laughed, giving him a playful roll of her eyes just as the sound of a food cart came from behind them as Stephan approached them with a cart full of food. 

"Good morning, everyone, how are you?" He said pleasantly, shaking all of their hands. The four of them returned their greetings and he set an empty plate in front of each of them followed by a platter of every kind of pastry Lauren could imagine, pouring each of them a glass of orange juice and leaving them to the comfortable summer heat. 

"I still can't believe any of this is happening." Asher said as she looked out at the water and back at Lauren. 

"Why not?" Sean asked, giving her a wink and nudging her thigh before holding his hand on her bare skin. 

"I don't know, I just... never thought someone like you would be in to me."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're like... I don't know, famous?"

"Ash, that's not really fair..." Lauren pointed out as she leaned back and moved her bare foot lightly along Norman's leg under the table. 

"I just mean, of all people..."

"Ash, relax." Sean said sweetly, winking at her again and giving her thigh a warm squeeze. "I was only fuckin' with you." He added, leaning over to kiss the curve of her neck. 

"Jesus." Asher breathed, blushing hard and bright. 

"So are you guys like....?" Lauren started, pointing her finger from Asher to Sean and brushing her hair back as Norman adjusted himself in his seat. "Having issues?" She whispered, fighting a laugh when he gave her a single nod. 

Sean looked over at Lauren and gave her a small smile, looking down into his lap and bringing his hand up to hold on Ash's shoulder. Ash blushed once again and looked down at her own lap before she turned to look at him, both of their eyes glued to one another. 

"Yeah, kind of." She said simply when Sean took her hand in his. 

"I think that's more than just 'kind of'." Norman muttered just under his breath and loud enough for both Sean and Asher to hear him, pretending he was keeping a secret when he very obviously wasn't. 

"I can't say I'm surprised." Lauren added, taking a long sip of her orange juice. 

"Why do you say that?" Ash returned, as the wind picked up slightly and brushed her long auburn hair over her shoulder. 

"I don't know, I'm just not. You guys seemed to really hit it off back in Vegas."

"I guess we did." Sean smiled, the silence between the four of them nearly pulsating with the kind of affection that was hard to ignore before something in all of them shifted. The air grew thick with anticipation, heavy with need like none of them had ever come close to feeling before. 

"Holy shit." Lauren breathed, feeling her chest flush bright and pushing her chair slightly away from the table. She looked across at Asher and bit at the inside of her bottom lip, unsure how exactly she would ask Asher if she was okay with what she knew Norman and Sean had in mind. "So, Ash-"

"I know exactly what's about to happen." Ash interrupted, the look on her face a mix of nervousness and excitement. "You're gonna have to go easy on me though." She added, her cheeks turning bright red. 

***

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Lauren asked as she and Asher stood in front of the large mirror in the bathroom. 

"I think so..."

"If you're not, it's okay... one of them is intimidating enough. Add his best friend and another woman, I get it if you're not okay with it." 

"No, no, I am... but... it's kind of weird, I mean... we're related-"

"Look, Ash, there are way worse things we could be doing to each other... Plus, it's not like I can get you pregnant." Lauren pointed out, leaning her hip against the vanity when she turned to face her. 

"Fair point."

"Just... focus on how fucking phenomenal this is about to be and try not to think about WHO you're with. Don't let your head get in the way of it."

"So you're not... weirded out by this at all? We're cousins..."

"Not really. I mean, there're siblings who do this kind of thing... that's way more weird." Lauren said, hoping to calm her nerves. Asher gave a small laugh and shook her head, closing her eyes and covering her face with her hands before Lauren took her arms gently in her hands and pulled them down. "Hey, relax... enjoy yourself... and keep this shit between us." 

"It doesn't leave this island." Ash returned, blushing even brighter than she had been. "But, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Does it... hurt?" She asked, shy and quiet. "Being with two at the same time?

"Maybe at first."

"Even in the ass? I've never..." Asher's voice trailed off and Lauren held her hands gently on her arms.

"Even in the ass. It does at first, I won't lie. But as long as you're good and wet, it can be mind blowing."

"Really?"

"Really... think you can handle it?"

"I'm at least going to try to."

"Good... and before we go back out there... promise me you won't get mad at anyone for what goes on in there. If Sean wants to fuck me or if Norman wants to fuck you, or both of them want one of us at the same time... it's all free game. Like I said, don't let your head get in the way of you having a good fucking time." Lauren added before she smiled, turning for the bedroom and giving her a playful wink as she stepped out to see both of their men laying on their backs with their legs hanging over the edge of the foot of the bed. 

"Give a little pep talk?" Norman asked, looking up at Lauren when she stepped up to stand between his legs and sitting up. 

"Mm. Not much of one. I think she'll be alright." She answered, the need between the two of them permeating every last nerve in their bodies. Norman slowly stood up and pulled the hem of her shirt up and over her head, letting the soft, thin fabric fall to the floor at their feet. Their eyes were locked to one another's and Lauren reached behind her shoulder to bring Sean up to the side of them, almost shuddering when his lips made contact with her skin. 

"You want some help with these shorts?" She asked both of them, sliding her hands down both of their chests and tucking her fingers just inside their waistbands. A gentle rumble came from both of them and Lauren slowly pulled the ties of their swimming trunks to loosen them, taking a step back away from them and looking over at the bathroom door to see Asher slowly rubbing her hands together. "Don't be shy. We all know differently." Lauren added, gently pushing Norman and Sean back to sit down. 

"Come on, beautiful." Sean crooned, leaning back on his elbows and watching as Ash slowly stepped toward the rest of them. He pulled her into his lap and immediately kissed her and Lauren turned her full attention to Norman and crawled into his lap, their lips finding one another's as they fell back into the bed. Norman moved his hands down along either side of her body and her shorts were off just seconds before he turned the both of them over, standing up above her and biting his lip at the sight of her nakedness. 

"Jesus." Norman breathed, pulling her by the hips to the edge of the bed and getting down on his knees to kiss along the inside of her thighs before Lauren stopped him and sat up. 

"Mm, baby, wait." She said softly, looking over at Sean and Asher. "I want to watch you with them." 

"You sure?"

Lauren gave him a wicked smile and leaned forward to kiss along his hip, picking herself up and sliding her hand inside his loose swimming trunks to feel his hard, ready cock pressing against the fabric. 

"You can make it up to me." She mused, pulling his lips to hers before she broke away from him and turned him toward where Sean and Asher had laid down, losing themselves in one another. Lauren stepped up to them and leaned over behind Ash, moving her hands smoothly up her back from under her tank top and helped her pull it off, tossing it to the floor when Asher sat up and surprised her with a deep kiss full of blinding, hot need. 

"Holy shit..." Norman and Sean muttered in unison from under their breaths, their eyes glued to them as Lauren and Asher fell into the soft blankets. Lauren broke from her lips and kissed down between her breasts and took her nipple between her own, twirling her tongue in quick, teasing pulses that earned her a weak, light whimper. Two wild hands grabbed either side of Lauren's ass and she moaned hard into Asher's nipple, breaking away from her skin to look back and see both Norman and Sean watching and squeezing her. 

"You two don't like what you see, do you?" She teased, moving to kiss her way down Asher's stomach and between her thighs. She pulled at the waistband of Asher's shorts and underwear to leave them on the floor and kissed the back of her thigh, watching as Sean and Norman both abandoned their swimming trunks and crawled toward Asher's shoulders. "Ash, you better get those boys good and ready for us." 

"Don't fucking worry." Asher breathed, the air in her lungs barely escaping her before Sean's lips nearly attacked her own. 

"That's my girl." Sean growled, straightening back up to watch as she wrapped her lips around Norman's cock and slowly started to move along his full length. Ash moaned into the taste of him and Lauren could hardly control herself, the sight of him slowly moving inside of her mouth making her want and need him more than ever before. Lauren took her own nipple between her fingers and tugged on herself before she slipped her tongue between the trembling lips of Asher's pussy, a low moan rumbling deep in her throat at the taste of her. 

"Oh my fucking god..." Norman groaned, reaching to brush Lauren's hair out of her face to watch her. "Dude, get down there and help out my girl." He said a moment later. 

Lauren looked up at them from between Asher's legs as she sucked on her clit and Sean did as he asked, stepping behind her and pulling her hips up so that she could get up on her knees. She broke away from Asher's clit to look back at him and gave him a devious smile when he ran his hand from her shoulder down along her spine to squeeze her ass, the tip of his cock teasing her as he moved it between her hot, soaking lips. 

"Damn, you ready?" Sean hissed when he leaned over to press his chest her back and replace his hand with hers to tug on her nipple. 

"Mm, yes..." Lauren said softly, sinking two of her fingers inside of Asher's entrance and biting her bottom lip when she moaned in return. "Fuck me, Sean. Good and hard."

"Shit..." He said under his breath, moving his hips to thrust hard and deep inside of her. 

It took no time at all for Sean to work himself into a fast, delicious pace inside of her and Lauren struggled to concentrate on moving her fingers in and out of Asher's entrance, lost to the haze of need at the sound of Norman's voice groaning hard and deep in his throat as Ash choked hard on him. 

"Fuck her, baby... I wanna watch you fuck her." Lauren struggled to say, tossing her hair over her shoulder before she reached up for his arm and pulled him down to kiss him. Norman immediately slipped his tongue been her lips and nearly growled into her kiss, combing his fingers through her hair when he broke away from her and pressed his forehead to hers. 

"Then I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you." He whispered softly, kissing the tip of her nose before he moved back and wrapped his arms around Asher's waist. He picked her up like she was weightless and fell into the bed on his back to let her climb on top of him and Lauren turned to look back at Sean, struggling to lift herself up to turn and kiss him hard. 

"God, you feel so fucking good." She breathed into his lips, a soft moan escaping from her throat when he brought one of his hands around her hip to press his fingers into her clit. 

"Jesus, you're fucking tight." He said lightly in return, his chest flushing bright and red before Lauren gently pushed him back and took his arm, moving him to lay down right next to where Norman was with Asher bouncing herself in his lap. 

"Is she taking good care of you?" Lauren asked Norman as she brought herself to straddle over Sean's lap and leaning down to kiss him. 

"God yes..." Norman answered, reaching up to take Lauren's hand and lacing their fingers together. 

"Fuck, he's big." Asher whimpered, looking over at Lauren. Lauren bit her lip and sat up when Ash leaned over and kissed her, Sean and Norman both breathing their weak words of approval as they watched them. 

Lauren broke away from Asher before she looked back over at Sean and he gave her a wicked grin, pressing his lips to hers as he filled her completely. He brought his legs up behind her and Lauren started to rock her hips back and forth on top of him, reaching up with her free hand to pull and tease her nipple before Sean sat up to wrap his lips around it. His tongue teased her mercilessly and her moans echoed through the space above them along with Asher's. 

"Fuck, it's like music to my ears." Sean mused, laying back down and taking Asher's hand in his. 

"Baby, I need you." Lauren whimpered, slowing herself on top of Sean and turning toward Ash to pull her in for another long, deep kiss, breaking away from her a second later and keeping her forehead pressed to hers. "Mind of I steal him for a little bit?"

Asher kissed her again just before she looked down at Norman and kissed him, slowly pulling herself from his lap so that he could get up from beneath her. Lauren moved her hands smoothly along Sean's stomach and leaned down to kiss him, slowly picking herself up off of his lap and turning around, loving the feel of his hands take either side of her waist as Norman moved in close between her legs. 

"Holy fuckin' shit, Lauren..." Sean said under his breath, turning his attention to Asher when she leaned on all fours over him to kiss him hard. 

"I know you gotta be ready for me, huh?" Norman breathed, bringing his tip to her soaking pussy and moving it along her slick, trembling lips. 

"I'm always ready for you, babe." She returned, reaching between her legs and dipping her fingers inside her entrance, her slick juices nearly dripping out of her as she reached for Sean's solid cock and slowly eased him inside of her tight, puckered entrance. 

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Norman said in a low growl, immediately filling her to the completion she hadn't felt since their wild night in Vegas the month before. 

"God, honey, I love you." Lauren whimpered. 

"Fuck yeah, I love you too, sweetheart." He moaned, leaning in close and kissing her hard as he started to move inside her. Lauren wrapped her arm around his shoulders and Sean moved in unison with him underneath her, stealing Lauren's breath away as they both fucked her senseless. 

"Oh my g- god, you guys-" She choked, brushing her fingers through Norman's hair. 

"You like these big ass fuckin' dicks inside you, huh?" Norman asked, his voice rough and wanting against her lips. Lauren adjusted her hips between them as Sean held her up and Norman grabbed for her hips, pumping hard inside of her until she could hardly make a sound, her chest flushed bright red as she grabbed blindly for anything she could find. Sean moaned hard behind her and Asher's voice echoed with it as she held herself above him, his tongue teasing her clit just as Norman did the same with his fingers along Lauren's. 

"Holy shit, baby..." Lauren cried out, her slick juices nearly gushing out of her as her release gripped every muscle in her body. "God, Sean, harder!" She begged, breathing light gasps as best as she could when Sean did as she asked. 

"God damn, babe-" Asher mused behind her, struggling to hold herself up and almost leaning against Lauren's back.

Lauren's eyes fluttered open and she brought her hands up to hold either side of Norman's neck, pulling him closer to kiss him and taste every part of him that she could, her voice leaving her in breathless whimpers with each, hard, deep thrust. 

"Fuck! Lauren, I need him-" Asher begged, out of breath. "Please, I need him..."

With a gentle laugh, Lauren slowly moved her arms around Norman's neck and kissed behind his ear as he carefully picked her up from Sean's lap. 

"Are you gonna fuck the shit out of me like you promised?" She whispered, running her tongue along the ridge of his ear. Norman laid her down at the foot of the bed and stood over her with the most ferocious look of need in his eyes when he looked down at her, biting hard at his bottom lip as she opened her legs wide for him and moved her hands down along his chest and stomach. 

"You bet your beautiful fucking ass I am." He finally said, filling her completely with a quick snap of his hips. 

"Mm, good..." Lauren returned, breathless just before Norman swept her further toward the headboard to lay down next to Sean. He immediately started to move in deep, delicious thrusts, moving his hands along her arms to bring them up above her head as Asher and Sean moved next to them. 

"Holy shit." Norman said, struggling to make any sound at all when she tightened her walls around him.

"You don't like this pussy at all, do you, huh?" 

"Not at all." He said in almost a growl, leaning up to bring his hands behind her knees and push her legs up toward her chest. Lauren reached between them to tease her clit and brought her other hand to hold on top of his, their fingers laced together while they kept their eyes glued to one another's. 

"God, you're so handsome." Lauren said smoothly, the early waves of her release teasing every nerve ending as Norman moved deep inside of her. Norman lowered himself directly on top of her and brought his arms to rest just above her shoulders and hugged them around her neck, dipping his head down so that their lips could move in waves with one another's. The sounds of Sean and Asher's moans and their bodies moving together echoed around them and Lauren couldn't help but lose herself, her hot, slick juices gushing out of her and all over hers and Norman's thighs. 

"Jesus, babe..." Norman moaned into her kiss, breaking away from her only enough for their noses to touch as he held her gaze with his own. "I love you." He added a moment later, his voice hardly more than a whisper as Lauren moved her hands smoothly along his sides and up to hold either side of his neck, pulling him closer to kiss him hard and deep.

"Mm, I love you too... but you know what I want to do?" Lauren asked playfully, sweeping his hair out of his face.

"What's that?"

"I want to watch you fuck her, too." She said with a devious smile. Norman returned with a smile of his own and lifted himself above her as he slowly pulled himself from inside her, leaning down to kiss her clit and run his tongue along her soaking pussy before he moved back and watched her sit up.

"A dude can't get any luckier than me." He growled, pulling her body against his and kissing wildly along her neck and shoulder. 

"Yeah? Well a girl can't be any luckier than I am, either." Lauren returned, kissing his cheek and running her hand down his muscular back to squeeze his ass and leaning in close to whisper in his ear. "She's never done this before, so go easy on her." She looked over at Asher and Sean and bit her lip at them, a fiery need already ignited at just the sound of their breathless words. "Make her come like I do." 

"Yes ma'am." Norman smirked, devouring her lips once more before he turned to lift himself up on the bed and behind Ash and Sean. Lauren bit her lip again and crawled up on the bed and next to Sean, looking up at Asher just as Norman whispered into her ear before she came to a stop on top of Sean. Asher looked down at both him and Lauren watched as her facial expression changed when Norman slowly eased his way inside of her. 

"Oh... FUCK." Ash breathed, moving her hand between hers and Sean's bodies to press into her clit. Lauren picked herself up and pulled Asher's lips to her own to taste her, slipping her tongue between her lips and moving herself to straddle on top of Sean when he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. 

"You like that big fucking cock in your ass?" Lauren asked into Asher's kiss as Ash moaned hard and deep, struggling to draw in a breath as Norman started to move slowly in and out of her. 

"Holy shit, yea-" Asher choked, tugging one of Lauren's nipples just as Sean pushed two of his fingers inside Lauren's entrance and teased her clit with his tongue. She moaned into her lips and reached down to move her fingers in luscious circles over Asher's clit, hardly able to handle the feel of Sean's as he drove her closer and closer to her orgasm. He shifted his body underneath her and sank his fingers deeper inside of her and Lauren broke from Asher's kiss, looking back at him as she bit hard at her bottom lip as more of her hot, slick juices dripped out of her. 

"God, Sean..." She hissed, reaching back to run her fingers through his hair when he dipped his tongue inside her. The sound of Norman's voice grunting behind Asher echoed through the space and Lauren nearly gasped for air as the waves of her release swept over her, her body trembling and spent on top of Sean's. 

"Damn, Lauren, you fuckin' soaked me." He breathed, slowly pulling his fingers from inside of her and slapping her ass. Lauren breathed a small laugh and moved to lay down next to him, pressing her lips to his a deep, long, and delicious kiss to taste herself. 

"Oh my fu- god!" Asher whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut before her voice left her in a succession of loud, harsh moans. She collapsed into Sean's arms and Lauren looked up and kissed her, moving her hand smoothly along her side and around her back, combing back some of her sweat damp hair when she turned to kiss her back. 

"How was that, huh?" Lauren breathed into Asher's lips, leaning up on her elbow and pressing her forehead gently to hers. 

"Holy shit, we should've done this back in Vegas..." She mused, breathless and reeling before Norman pulled out of her and fell into the bed behind Lauren.

"Mm, I'm not so sure you could have handled that back in Vegas." Lauren laughed, gently biting her lip when Norman pulled her into his body and wrapped his arm around her waist. He held her breast in his hand and pressed his lips to her shoulder and up along the side of her neck before Lauren turned to kiss him back. "Did you come?" She whispered into his kiss, bringing one of her arms to hold his cheek over her shoulder. 

"No, I was savin' that for you."

"You're too good to me." She smiled, kissing his cheek when he slid his hand down to lift her leg and guide himself to easily fill her to completion.

"God, I love your fucking pussy... so damn much." He said in a slow, smooth voice in her ear, moving his hips in waves with hers. 

"Show me." 

Norman huffed a low growl and immediately pumped hard and fast inside of her, his thick tip making contact with her tender and begging g-spot over and over again until Lauren could hardly see straight. Her body weak and trembling, Lauren collapsed back into Norman's arms and felt her warm, slick fluids gush out of her and coat him, her eyes almost rolling back as her voice erupted from her throat in hard, desperate moans until Norman snapped his hips into hers one last time. Sweat slowly dripped down the side of his face as Norman held himself buried deep inside her tight, pulsing walls, spilling every last drop of his release inside of her as the both of them caught their breath. 

"Jesus, even I felt that." Asher teased, pulling herself from Sean's lap and sitting back against the headboard. Lauren smiled to herself and turned over onto her other side to face Norman and wrapped her arms around him, feeling his heart beat against her chest and the unmistakable blanket of affection she always felt in his presence sweep over them. 

"Come on, sweets." Sean said in little more than a whisper, sitting up behind Lauren and moving to get onto his feet. "It's about high time I see you in that cute little bikini you sent me a picture of." 

"We'll meet you out there." Norman added, looking up at the both of them before they disappeared and turned his attention back to Lauren to kiss his way down her stomach and back to her lips. "That was too fucking hot." He breathed into their kiss, bringing his hand up to hold along her jaw. 

"You liked that, huh?"

"Fuck yeah I did... I can't get over how good you looked eating her out." 

"I haven't done that in... shit, probably since college." Lauren laughed, moving one of her arms to wrap around him. 

"By the sounds she made when you did, you coulda fooled me." 

Lauren let out another soft laugh before Norman pulled the both of them to their feet and held her close, burying his face in the curve of her neck and hugging her tight before Lauren pulled away to look at him, pressing her forehead to his. 

"You are the very best." She said with a warm smile, his blue eyes bright and irresistible as they looked deeply into hers. "With this trip... by bringing them here... and letting me be even a small part of your life-"

"You're one of the most important people to me, sweetheart. Don't underestimate how much you mean to me." Norman returned softly, moving his hands down either side of her body to hold her hips. "Now, let's get into those swim suits and go slum it on that beach out there." 

Lauren softly nodded and kissed his cheek again and the two of them helped the other pull on their bathing suits, following one another hand in hand back outside to join Sean and Asher as they relaxed on the sand to lose themselves in the bright, tropical sun.


	47. Chapter 47

Sean and Asher made their departure the following morning to both Lauren and Norman's disappointment to attend a book signing, both of them wishing they could have stayed for one more day to join them in all the island had to offer. But despite their brief time with them, Lauren and Norman enjoyed every last minute of the following days of their vacation with the countless hours of various adventures, from diving and snorkeling through the reefs of the southern Caribbean to helicopter rides to and from Belize City to shop and immerse themselves in the culture of Belize, the two of them nearly floated through the week until their final trip to the mainland arrived and they made their way back home. 

The weeks that followed their return were spent in large part in the heat of summer in Georgia, traipsing around the set and watching as Norman made his unbelievable living. He made sure to pay plenty of attention as Lauren relaxed behind the scenes and watched him, always giving her even the slightest playful or wicked smile when his eyes met hers from across the set. Lauren accustomed herself to Norman's schedule as best she could and couldn't help but fall in love with every aspect of what he did for a living. Despite the early mornings and the late nights on set and despite watching the difficult scenes take too much out of him, she woke up each morning looking forward to whatever would come next. 

The months of June and July passed quickly and Lauren did everything she could to deal with the case against Daniel with Tori, sometimes spending hours on the phone to discuss how to go forward with the case in the easiest way possible. Tori had already taken close care of Chris's lawsuit and it had been over faster than it had become a problem, unlike what the process had been with the other case. They'd spent so much time preparing what Lauren would say when she was put up to testify that she almost couldn't see straight, turning to the comfort of Norman's voice and the feel of his arms around her to keep her grounded when she felt she might she would surely lose sight of herself. But as was to be expected and equally dreaded, the day had finally arrived for Lauren and Norman to board a flight back to Las Vegas for her to appear in court, landing early in the evening before the two of them made their way up the jet way hand in hand. 

"You okay?" Norman asked softly, watching her carefully with a look of worry.

"As good as I can be. I don't want to be here."

"We'll get you through this." He added, leaning down to kiss her cheek as they walked into the gate and made their way toward the terminal. Two tall security guards stood in a small group ahead of them with her name on an iPad screen and cameras flashed around them, snapping their pictures together like they always did when they were together in public, something Lauren had unwittingly gotten used to. 

"You used to that yet?" Mark asked when he joined them just as Lauren and Norman came up to the group. 

"I learned to ignore it." Lauren said, un-amused as she shrugged her shoulders when Norman moved his arm up to rest on top of her shoulders. 

"People tried 'ta do that 'ta me an' I'd sock 'em in the jaw. You got too much patience for that." Mark added, earning himself a small laugh from the both of them. 

"Hey kiddo, how are you?" Keith's strong voice asked a moment later as he approached the group from behind the guards. 

"Hi." Lauren returned as he pulled her in for a hug, a small smile tugging at her lips when she broke from his arms and took a step back. "I'm alright, considering."

"I know you'd rather not be here, but it's good to see you." He said before turning his attention to Norman and offering his hand. "Norman, good to see you again. Can't thank you enough for taking good care of her."

"I think I'm the one who's gotta thank you. Doing all this for her, it's so nice of you."

"I all but forced her to stay here. It's more than my pleasure to have you guys here. Plus, I like knowing I can keep security on your room and know you're taken care of."

Lauren nodded her thanks and struggled to keep her tears at bay, trying and failing to keep herself together at the idea that she even had to be here. Norman wrapped his arm back around her shoulders and she leaned in to bury her face in his chest, taking a long, deep breath to keep herself in check. 

"Well, I'm sure you guys are ready to relax a little bit, so lets get you over to the hotel and you can do just that." Keith added gently before he gave Lauren's shoulder a comforting squeeze and the group started toward the airport exit. 

The ride to the hotel was fast and quiet as Lauren retreated into her own thoughts, wondering to herself how long all of this would take and hoping she wouldn't have to be here longer than the following day or the day after. Norman had promised he would stay the entire time with her and miss whatever work he had to, but the sense of guilt still weighed heavily on Lauren's shoulders, no matter how many times he'd told her not to worry. He held her hand warmly the entire ride and into the hotel as they walked into the employee entrance, following security up to the top floor and stopping in front of the double white doors at the end of the hallway. 

"Keith, you really didn't have to do this." Lauren said, looking at the door to the suite she knew was the most expensive in the hotel. 

"Lauren, no, I do. You're still a part of this place whether you work here or not, so I insist you stay here so I can keep you safe."

"He's not a drug lord, Keith. It's not there's anyone else after me."

"Well, I'm not comfortable taking that chance." 

"I don't think you're gonna win this one, sweetheart." Norman whispered in her ear, holding his hand at the small of her back. Lauren shook her head and shrugged her shoulders in resignation and Keith quickly unlocked the door to welcome them inside. The room stretched far ahead of them and the Las Vegas Strip glittered in the light of dusk below the floor to ceiling windows, countless cars speeding toward their destinations between the tall, glamorous buildings of Sin City. 

"You guys call if you need anything." Keith said warmly, handing Norman their hotel keys and shaking his hand again. Lauren nodded before he stepped back toward her to give her another long, warm hug, returning to Norman's arms when he walked toward the door and waved his goodbye. 

"We'll have someone outside your whole stay, just let us know where you're headed when you leave so we can make sure you're alright. Ryan and Blake here will take ya to the courthouse tomorrow morning." Mark said, holding his hand on her shoulder for a moment before he turned for the door.

"Thank you." Norman said for her, shaking both of the guards' hands before they were disappeared into the hallway. 

"I fucking hate this." Lauren said softly, nearly falling to him and letting a long, slow sigh escape from her when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Babe, we'll be outta here before you know it." He returned, kissing the top of her head before she looked up at him with a look of fierce unease.

"Honey, we can't know that. Tori said the same thing, but honestly, we just can't know what the jury would say or think."

"Lauren, Mark saw him there. He walked in on it, knocked his lights out, called 911, took pictures. It sounds like a slam dunk to me. I don't think you should be worried at all."

"I just wish it could have been done without me here. I could throw up just thinking about being in the same room as him again."

"I don't blame you, babe, but there's nothing either of us can do to change it. This is the only way to nearly guarantee he gets put away for this."

"God, what would I do if you weren't here?..." Lauren asked, not expecting him to answer. 

"I don't know, but I couldn't let you come out here alone. No way."

Lauren gave him a gentle smile and leaned up to press her lips against his, holding her hands on either side of him while Norman slid his down to her hips. The two of them lost all sense of time and place standing there together, their tongues exploring one another's mouth like it was their first kiss all over again. Norman easily lifted Lauren from the floor and Lauren wrapped her legs around him as he slowly carried her over toward the plush white couch across the room, carefully setting her on the back of it while he stood there between her legs. 

"This is an awfully good distraction." Lauren breathed, slipping her hands underneath his thin, light grey shirt and helping him out of it. 

"Anything to make you feel better."

"Mm, you're too good to me." 

Norman's lips pressed heavily to hers again and completely took her breath away. He moved his hands up along her sides to help her out of her shirt, dropping it to the floor at his feet as he kissed his way down to the sensitive skin between her breasts. A weak moan escaped from Lauren's lips as she combed her fingers though Norman's long, dark hair and she rolled her body into his before she got up on her feet and pushed him back to lean against the window. 

"Damn..." Norman breathed as he watched Lauren slowly take off her jeans and get down on her knees to unbuckle his. 

"I want to show you how thankful I am to have you here." Lauren said, her voice heavy with lust and need for him as she gave him a wicked smile. She pulled the zipper of his jeans open and moved his jeans down enough to take in his growing bulge still hidden by his briefs and teased him mercilessly, planting delicate kisses along his impressive length. Norman reached for a handful of Lauren's hair and pulled it back gently to expose her neck to him before he bent down and kissed along her throat. Lauren moved her hand smoothly along the smooth fabric of his briefs and pulled away from him only enough to press her lips to his, slipping her tongue into his mouth just long enough to taste him. She finally tugged at the elastic band of his underwear and his cock sprang up in front of her, almost twitching at her touch when he stood up and groaned at the feel of her wrapping her hand around him. Hardly a second passed before she engulfed him as deep as she could, already driving him mad with lust as she gagged hard on the tip of his cock. 

"Holy shit, Lauren... Your fucking mouth..." He groaned, messing his fingers through his hair again. Lauren moved even faster along him as a proud smile tugged at the edges of her lips, looking up to watch him lose himself in his ecstasy, his eyes rolling back and his hips starting to pump into her mouth. 

"Mm, you taste so good baby." Lauren said softly, breaking away from him to catch her breath and stoke him. She pulled his pants down to his ankles and moved her hand up along the smooth skin of his thigh and squeezed one of his ass cheeks, kissing across his hip and up to his stomach. Lingering there only long enough to make his skin tingle, Lauren slowly kissed her way up his body and moved her hands along his sides to finally rest at the warm curves of his neck, pulling his lips to hers. 

"Turn around and face the window for me, sweetheart." Norman breathed when he broke from her kiss, kissing his way along her jaw as Lauren slowly did as he requested. He stepped up close behind her and pressed his body against hers while he brought his hand down to hold along her hips, his other guiding his cock to slide along the wet, tingling lips of her pussy. Lauren leaned against the window and turned her head to look back at him, biting her lower lip as a soft moan escaped from her, eager and desperate to feel him inside of her. 

"Come on, Norman, don't do this to me." She begged gently, reaching her arm around and twisting herself to hold her hand on his cheek before he leaned in close to kiss her shoulder. 

"You want me inside you, huh?"

"Yeah, I do." Lauren smiled, her voice weak and wanting. 

"How about you tell me how bad you want it?"

"Mm, you want me to beg you?" She asked, her words laced with need. 

"You know how much I fucking like it." Norman returned in a near growl, sliding his hand down to tease her clit. 

Lauren pulled him even closer and nearly attacked his lips with her own, messing his hair through her fingers as a gentle whimper escaped from her throat when he gently pushed just his tip inside of her. She groaned and tried to push herself back so that he would fill her but he pulled back and laughed smoothly in her ear, too amused with himself and his ability to drive her crazy. 

"Please, baby, fuck me." Lauren begged, bringing her other hand up to tug on her nipple and locked her eyes with his. "God, I need you to fuck me. Please..." 

"Damn, feelin' desperate?" He teased, pushing himself a little deeper. 

"Oh my god, yes... I'll do anything."

"That's a dangerous thing to say."

"God damn it, baby, please..."

Norman kissed just behind her ear and a soft growl left his throat when he finally gave her what she wanted, filling every inch of her as she spread her legs a little bit more to accommodate him. 

"Shit, you're fuckin' tight tonight." He mused, slowly moving his hand along her hip to press into her clit again. 

"Mm, I know you like it."

"No, I fucking love it." 

Lauren turned her head to kiss him and Norman hugged his other arm around her tight, working his hips into a smooth, delicious pace inside of her. His fingers moved in luscious circles over her clit and Lauren moaned hard into the feel of him, each thrust deeper and more satisfying than the one before it. She reached her hand back to comb through his hair and held onto a handful of it as she arched her back, pressing her chest into the window and whimpering his name. Norman's voice was harsh and deep in his throat and he moved one of his hands down along the smooth skin of her thigh, lifting her leg up and holding underneath her knee so that he pump even deeper inside of her. 

"Holy fuck, Nor- oh my god..." Lauren whimpered, turning to look back at him and tossing her hair over her shoulder. 

"I need you to turn around again..." Norman growled, letting her leg go and giving her other thigh a playful slap. 

Norman took a step back and held his cock in his hand, slowly stroking himself as he watched her do as he asked. Lauren bit her lip and leaned her back against the window and Norman immediately came back to her, his lips attacking her shoulder and working his way up her neck. He broke away from her only long enough to bend down to loop his arms underneath her legs and lift her from the floor that earned him a playful laugh. Lauren's back pressed against the window and Norman held his hands tight to her ass, slowly guiding himself into her hot, slick entrance while she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and held the other at the smooth curve of his neck. 

"Anyone's paying attention down there and they'll see quite the show." She said gently, pressing her forehead to his as he huffed a quiet laugh. 

"Comforting to know none of 'em'll know it's us, too." Norman joked just before he started to move his hips into hers again. He dipped his head down to kiss along Lauren's chest and up along her collarbone, her skin nearly on fire with ecstasy as gravity drove him deeper with each thrust. 

"God, Norman, I can't..." Lauren struggled to say, the air in her lungs caught in her chest the deeper she fell into the throes of her release. 

"Tell me, sweetheart." Norman begged, pressing his forehead to hers and bringing one of his hands up to hold along the side of her neck. 

"Baby, I'm gonna fucking come..." She breathed, hardly making a sound before Norman abruptly stopped inside of her. 

"It's not time for that yet." He said with a smirk, carefully moving his arms to let Lauren get back to her feet. He took her hand and backed away from the window as he kept his eyes glued to her, watching as she followed him back around to the front of the couch. He fell into the corner of the couch and settled into the plush cushions beneath him as Lauren took his hands and climbed into his lap. 

"I can't hold on much longer, honey." She said lightly, burying him deep inside of her and starting to roll her hips. 

"You lookin' as beautiful as you do, I won't be far behind." Norman smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him. Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck and started to move faster in his lap, Norman's hands sending waves of goose bumps across her skin as he slid them smoothly along her waist and down to hold her hips. He broke away from her kiss a moment later and kept his forehead pressed her to hers, his eyes dark and devious just the way she liked them. 

"You've got a bad idea, don't you?" She breathed as a sly smile pulled at one side of her mouth. 

"Maybe." 

"That devious fucking look on your face tells me different." 

"Wondering if I could choke you a little bit..." He finally said, biting hard at his lower lip and bringing one of his hands up to tug on her nipple a little harder than he usually did. 

"Mm, well what do you say first?"

"Please, Lauren..." He asked softly, sliding one of his hands slowly up to wrap it carefully around her neck. 

"Not too tight." Lauren whispered as she gave him a wicked smile and started to move herself up and down on top of him.

"Fuck yes." He growled, tightening his grip around her throat just enough to make it harder to breath without completely choking off her ability to breathe. 

"Oh shit-" She muttered, waves of goose bumps immediately cascading along her skin and igniting a wild heat deep inside of her.

"You fucking like that, huh?"

"Oh my god, yes-" 

"Shit..." He breathed, pulling her lips hard against his and applying a little bit more pressure around her throat. 

"You wanna pull my hair too?" Lauren struggled to say past his grip, her cheeks starting to blush bright red as she brought one of her hands up to pull on her nipple and the other hold on his cheek. 

Norman responded with a harsh, low growl and took a thick handful of her hair. He gripped it tight in his hand and pulled her back only enough to kiss his way down her throat to the hollow of her collar bone. Lauren moaned hard into the feel of his hands holding her tight and struggled to take a breath, working her hips to grind hard on top of him as she edged closer and closer to her release. 

"God, you're so fuckin' hot." He husked against her skin, nipping at the skin of her neck and letting go of her throat to reach back and give her ass a hard slap. 

"Fuck!" Lauren cried out, shuddering at the delicious mix of pleasure and pain he was giving her.

"Damn, Lauren, you like that too..." Norman mused, slapping her ass again and taking a tight handful of her.

"Holy shit... Norman, I-" Lauren choked on her words as the heavy waves of bliss swept over her and grabbed absently for a handful of his hair. "Oh my god, babe!"

"Fuck." Norman grunted, sliding one of his hands between them to tease her clit. Weak and at his total mercy, Lauren struggled to keep herself upright, completely relying on Norman's arm wrapped around her waist to keep her held tight as the blinding shockwave of her orgasm shook her to her core. Lauren's come nearly soaked the both of them and Norman's thighs glistened with it as he thrust hard and fast beneath her just before he stopped and picked her up to lay her on her back. "Are you fucking ready?" He asked, holding himself above her, all of his cock still buried deep inside of her. 

"When am I not, babe?" Lauren smirked, bringing both of her hands up to hold along the sides of his neck. "I want to taste it though." She added, her smirk turning into a wicked grin as he quickly pulled out of her and moved down to run his tongue along the soaking, tingling lips of her pussy. 

A gentle whine escaped from Lauren's lips before she brought her legs up toward her chest and carefully pushed Norman away from her. She leaned up on her elbows to watch him relax back into the corner of couch again and took her time moving toward him, getting down on her knees between his legs and kissing along the inside of his thigh. Norman's breath caught in his chest as he watched her tease him, his eyes locked on hers when she wrapped her lips around his thick, hard cock. 

"Holy shit..." He breathed, his head falling to one side as he continued to watch her. Lauren moaned into her slow movements along him, teasing his length with her tongue and rolling his balls in her hand. The sound of her mouth sucking the taste of sex off of him echoed through the large space around them along with Norman's heavy breathing and desperate moans until he nearly fell silent and grabbed for a handful of her hair. 

"Come on, baby, let me taste it." Lauren begged softly, tightening her hand around him as Norman's breath grew quicker and shallower. 

"Fuck, Lauren, choke on it. Please..." Norman said, pulling her closer as Lauren opened up her throat to gag hard on his tip. Her eyes watered and her face flushed bright red as Norman's release exploded into the back of her throat and Lauren pulled away from him, catching her breath and licking her way up along his throbbing cock still soaking wet with cum. Norman leaned forward and took Lauren's wrist to pull her back into his arms, hugging her tight and pressing his lips to hers to share the taste of sex. 

"Damn, honey, you never cease to amaze." Lauren said with a smile spreading across her face, her forehead pressed gently to his as she held her arms loosely around him. 

"I knew there was a reason you kept me around."

"It's really the only reason."

Norman laughed and pinched her side and Lauren pulled herself from his lap, holding onto his hand to pull him up with her. She bent down to pick up her abandoned shirt and the both of them went about putting their clothes back on before Norman pulled her back into his arms and wrapped them around her waist. 

"Hungry?" He asked, gently massaging her spine with his fingertips. "Because after that I could destroy something."

"I thought you just did..." Lauren joked, earning a huffed laugh just before Norman quickly buried his face in her neck.

"Come on sweetheart. I'm really super hungry." 

Lauren smiled and took a step back away from him and took his hand in hers, pulling him with her and out the door to wait at the elevator alcove and holding him close while they waited for the soft ding of the elevator. Norman moved his hand slowly up and down her back as she hugged her arms around him from the side, resting her head on his shoulder until the very same elevator they'd met in those months before opened to welcome them inside. 

"This seems a bit familiar..." Norman said smoothly as he backed her into the corner and pressed his forehead to hers.

"It does, does it?" She teased, tucking her fingers into his belt.

"First thing you said to me was 'shit'." He said, laughing as she brought his body closer to hers. 

"If my memory serves me correctly, I merely said it in response to hitting the wrong button and not directly at you. But it's a story for grandkids, that's for sure." 

"That it is."

Lauren smiled and brought her other hand up to the curve of his neck, pulling his lips to hers in the kind of kiss she could live in for the rest of her days. She brought her arms around his neck as he wrapped his own around her waist and kissed her back, his tongue slipping between her lips until the ding of the elevator rang and the doors opened to the casino floor. Like what seemed to be a lifetime ago, the high pitched trill of slot machines pierced the air amid the near and distant whoops and hollers of the casino guests as the two of them held each other's hand and stepped onto the casino floor. 

Cameras and phones shot up and aimed toward them as they navigated their way through the aisles of slot machines and gaming tables and Norman stepped just ahead of Lauren, trying to keep as much of the attention away from her like she had wanted all along. He smiled and waved gently to the fans that gathered around them and they continued forward toward one of the casino's restaurants. 

"This look okay?" Norman asked as Lauren joined him in step and looked up at the beautiful woodwork of her favorite restaurant in the building. 

"This place is my favorite." Lauren smiled, walking in with him to wait for a table, completely oblivious to the person across the room watching them more carefully than anyone else. 

***

"Damn, no wonder this place is your favorite." Norman mused as he looked lovingly at his plate, almost wild-eyed with hunger at just the smell of the spicy, sweet barbecue sauce coating the chicken wings he'd ordered.

"Literally everything I've ever gotten here has been excellent." Lauren returned, bringing one of her legs underneath the other and grabbing one of her tacos. 

"I might have to steal a bite of one of those." He teased, giving her a playful wink and eating one of his fries. 

"Who says you have to steal?" She smiled, leaning forward and stretching her arm out to offer him a taste just as their waitress approached with a tray holding up a bottle of Jack Daniels and two tumblers. 

"Hi guys, how is everything?" The tall redhead asked with a bright smile on her face.

"It's awesome, thanks." Norman smiled back, nodding his head and looking back at Lauren who nodded her agreement. 

"Ok great! Now, I know I just refilled your drinks, but the bartender wanted me to bring this over to you guys, on the house." She added, nodding her head toward the bar to her right as she set the glasses and the bottle on the table. 

"That's really not-" Lauren started before her words caught on Keagan's unannounced arrival. "Keagan."

The waitress smiled to both of them and disappeared a moment later to leave them with the friend she'd left behind, still unable to have any tolerance for how he'd stood behind Kevin and what he'd done and said to her. 

"So, how are-"

"Why are you here?" Lauren interrupted him, adjusting herself to cross one leg over the other underneath the table. 

"Uh, well is it so terrible of me to see someone I know and want to say 'hello'?" 

"No, but considering our last exchange, it's a bit of a surprise." 

"So that means I can't just come by and see how you've been? You all but disappeared."

"To you maybe. After what happened with Kevin, I was done. With both of you."

"Lauren, you didn't even give me a chance to apologize."

"Maybe that's because I knew you wouldn't be sorry."

"What? That's bulls-"

"Is it though? You've known him longer than you've known me, it wasn't much of a stretch to think you'd choose his friendship over mine. Even if he was an asshole. You wouldn't have been sorry. Not really. Just sorry his shit ass character might have reflected on you."

"You really think I thought it was okay he did that to you?"

"Honestly? I don't think you really cared. Not enough, anyway."

"Dude, can you please just leave?" Norman cut in, his foot touching hers under the table. "We're trying to eat." 

"I heard about what happened with Daniel." Keagan said, completely ignoring Norman's request and looking straight at Lauren. 

"Yeah, you can fucking leave." Lauren snarled. "It's bad enough I have to be back here in the first place, let alone the reason I'm here. But I really don't feel like getting your worthless two cents on the issue."

"Can you at least tell me why you wouldn't let me at least TRY to apologize to you? Maybe we could have talked through it or something-"

"I just told you Keagan. You only want to apologize because by defending him, you made yourself look like the same kind of garbage. Now, can you kindly fuck off so that we can finish our dinner?"

"Just about as acerbic as I remember." Keagan added, an edge of disappointment in his tone. 

"And you can take this with you." Lauren said, handing him the bottle of liquor before he rolled his eyes and turned to leave. 

Norman watched Keagan disappear into the recesses of the kitchen behind where Lauren sat before he turned his attention to Lauren and frowned, a sadness to her eyes when she finally looked back. 

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He said in almost a whisper, reaching across the table and taking her hand in his. "I should have called us a car and taken you somewhere else."

"You couldn't have known he'd be here, babe. Nothing to be sorry about." She returned, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Besides, this place is my favorite. I was starting to miss it." 

"You missed someplace out here?" Norman teased, giving her a playful wink. 

"Weird, I know."

"I don't blame you though, these wings are the shit." He said playfully as she took a long sip of beer. "You know what I think we oughta do though?"

"Uh oh..." Lauren laughed, knowing all too well that the wicked smile on his face meant he was up to absolutely no good. 

"I think before we leave here again, we oughta get good and wasted."

"Oh god, honey, I get so sloppy if I'm not careful." Lauren laughed again, shaking her head at her own ridiculousness. 

"Yeah, but I think it'd be a nice way to celebrate the end of this trial, don't you think? Plus, you've got me around to make a fool of yourself with." He teased, giving her another wink as the both of them pushed their plates toward the center of the table. Their waitress stopped by a few moments later and Lauren beat Norman to bill, slipping her credit card to the waitress before Norman could. The two of them left the restaurant hand in hand and even more phones and cameras met them as they walked back out toward the casino. Norman let go of Lauren's hand and brought his arm around her shoulders and the two of them walked toward the casino exit, weaving through the crowds of fans waving and calling out his name. But before they could step out the doors, Lauren stopped him mid step and looked up at him, feeling uncertain of going any further in the worries that the crowds outside would only be worse. 

"What's wrong?" Norman asked, looking out the doors and back at her. 

"I don't know... I don't think we should go."

"You don't want-"

"Honey. If people are already surrounding us here, it could only get worse out there."

"Sweetheart, I'm used to this kind of thing. It's not as bad as you might think."

"I just... I don't know, I'd rather get a nice booth somewhere and slum it there instead."

"You sure? If you want to go out someplace we can."

"Why don't we save that for after this trial is over. Besides, if I'm going to be the blubbering mess I imagine myself being tomorrow, I'd rather not be hungover at the same time... But I wouldn't be opposed to a bottle of wine." She winked, reaching up to take his hand draped around her shoulders and lacing her fingers with his. Norman laughed and leaned in close to kiss her cheek and the two of them turned back around to head back through the maze of slot machines until they reached the open hallway of walk-in convenience stores and souvenir shops and slipped inside. Grabbing the first bottle of decent red wine they could find along with a slew of snacks to take upstairs with them, they quickly left and made their way back upstairs, ignoring the constant flashes of cameras and hollers for Norman's attention along the way.


	48. Chapter 48

The trill of Lauren's alarm rang loud and sudden just as the sun had started to peak over the mountains to the east and shook Lauren awake, her body jolting as she quickly grabbed for her phone to turn it off. Norman stirred lazily behind her and lifted himself up onto his elbow as he rubbed at the sleep in his eye, watching Lauren struggle to shake herself awake when she sat up at the side of the bed. Without a word, he picked himself up and moved in close behind her, sitting with his legs on either side of her and holding her arms gently in his soft, warm hands as he kissed her shoulder.

"I'm not ready for this." Lauren said almost to herself, her voice quiet and weak as tears already started to gather on her lashes. 

"Yes, you are. No matter what you might think, I know you are."

"No... I'm not." 

"Sweetheart..." Norman wrapped his arms around her and Lauren held her hands on top of his, dropping her head down as she let a soft cry escape from her. He kissed gently at the back of her neck and held her tight, slowly swaying side to side with her until she turned around to hug him back. 

"I love you." She said softly when Norman wiped away the tear slipping down her cheek. "I love you more than life itself."

"I love you, too, babe." Norman returned in a whisper in her ear, pulling her legs up so that she could curl up in his lap as she wrapped her arms around him. "Even if you think you can't handle this... think of everything you've already been through. Think of how strong you've had to be to get through it. This trial marks the end of all of that. And after, we'll get nice and drunk and forget all about it. We'll go back home and finally not have to worry about any of this shit weighing on your shoulders."

"I really don't know what I would do if you weren't here." Lauren said, looking up at him and into his crystal clear blue eyes, so in love with him she could hardly stand it. 

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere."

Lauren slid her hand up along his neck and pulled him even closer to kiss him long and deep, wanting nothing but to stay in that moment instead of having to get up and deal with what laid ahead of her. But the sound of her ringtone interrupted the tenderness of their moment and Norman broke from her kiss, gently nudging her nose with his before she picked up her phone and slid her thumb across the screen. 

"Hello?" She said quietly as Norman pulled her back into bed with him and brought her body close to his. 

"Lauren, hi, good morning." Tori's Brooklyn accent came through the line above the sounds of what sounded like a coffee pot. 

"Morning."

"Just wanted to check in with you before I head over to the courthouse. Make sure you're okay."

"As okay as I can be. We're just waking up."

"Good. I spoke to your mom yesterday and she and your dad will meet you at there, she mentioned you already had a ride arranged?"

"Yes, we do. We'll leave here in like an hour."

"Alright, well good. Call if you need anything before then. I've got a meeting with the judge and the prosecutor before the trial starts, but I'll keep my phone on me. When you head inside, just wait in the lobby over by the left entrance and I'll meet you there." 

"Ok, sounds good. We'll see you soon, then." 

Tori and Lauren both said their brief goodbyes and hung up the phone before Lauren turned her attention back to Norman, moving her hand smoothly along his bare stomach and up to hold on his chest. He brought his own to hold on hers as he leaned in to kiss the top of her head and Lauren lifted her lips to his before they both sat up, slowly pulling their tired bodies out of the warmth of their sheets. 

"I'm gonna shower." Lauren said smoothly as she watched Norman stretch his limbs and took in all of his beautiful nakedness. "Join me?"

Norman answered her question with a warm smile and walked up to her, taking her hand and leading her into the bathroom. Bringing his arms around Lauren's hips, he lifted her from her feet and up to sit on the cool stone of the vanity, earning a slight hiss from her from the cold against her thighs before he kissed her. 

"Nice and hot." She said when she broke from his kiss and held her forehead gently against his. 

"Steamy?" He smiled, running his hands up along her sides to hold on her waist. 

"You know how I like it." 

Norman gave her a playful wink and turned on the hot water of the sleek shower stall and held his hand out for her when she hopped down off of the counter. He followed her inside and closed the door just as Lauren wrapped her arms around him from behind, moving her hands down along his stomach and kissing the tattoo on his shoulder. She traced her fingertips lightly along the skin of his hips and down to wrap her hand around his cock, running her other hand up to his chest to tease his nipple. 

"Turn around for me." She whispered, leaning up on her tiptoes and kissing behind his ear. 

Without hesitating for a single second, Norman did as she asked and scooped her into his arms to press her back against the smooth tile wall, letting her wrap her lean legs around him. Both of them smiled into a hard, delicious kiss as Lauren swept his soaking hair out of his face, too desperate to feel him inside of her to care about any kind of time constraint. 

"You ready for me?" Norman breathed, reaching between them to press gently into her clit. He moved his fingers along her pussy and slowly pushed two of them inside of her just enough to tease her before he carefully lowered her hips down to bury himself inside of her. "Damn..."

"I think that answers your question." Lauren returned in a breathy whisper, adjusting her hips so that he could start to pump slow and deep. Norman leaned forward to kiss his way up her neck and trace along her jaw as he worked himself into a heavenly pace, his incredible length filling every inch Lauren could give him. "Oh my god, Norman..." 

"Jesus, Lauren, you feel so fuckin' good..." He struggled to say as he held tight to Lauren's hip. 

"Mm, god, yes, so do you, babe." She whimpered, slowly lowering one of her legs between his as Norman brought his hand to hold at the bend in Lauren's knee and held it up for her. 

"Fuck, I love you, sweetheart..."

"Tell me how much you love my pussy, Norman..." Lauren begged, holding her hand at the curve of his neck and looking deep into his eyes laser focused on hers.

"Damn, like no other... You fuckin' take me like a pro." 

"Like a pro, huh?" She teased, flexing her walls around him as he pounded inside of her. 

"Holy fuck, you keep doin' that and this won't take long." Norman grunted, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around her nipple. Lauren's breath left her short, light moans and let her head fall back, the hot water streaming down her face and chest as Norman fucked her senseless. 

"Oh my god, Norman!" She moaned loudly, dragging her hand down his chest and biting her lower lip as he teased her nipple with his tongue and slipped his hand between their bodies. His fingers found her clit and Lauren's volume grew even louder, echoing through the bathroom over and over again along with Norman's as he pumped into her tight, begging core until he stopped all of a sudden and pulled out of her. 

"Turn around." He growled, playfully slapping her ass before she slowly turned around in front of him and leaned against the cool tile wall. "Spread those beautiful fuckin' legs for me, babe." 

Lauren looked back at him and pulled her hair over her shoulder as Norman moved his hand smoothly across the small of her back, easing himself back inside of her with a low, trembling breath. Taking his hand in hers, Lauren brought his finger to her lips and listened as he moaned hard and watched her suck on it, his other hand gripping her hip tight before bringing it up to take a handful of her hair.

"Jesus, that's fuckin' hot." Norman mused, biting his lip as she gave him a wicked smile and slowly moved his hand down between her legs. He immediately teased her clit and started to pump his hips into hers and Lauren struggled to control the volume of her voice, her skin bright and hot at just the feel of his hand holding onto her. Norman leaned in close and pressed his chest to her back, kissing the back of her soaking wet hair as she tightened her walls around him, earning herself a harsh, low growl in her ear as he fucked even deeper. 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, BABY-" Lauren moaned, waves of heat swept over her body and she nearly doubled over if weren't for Norman's grip, nearly screaming as she came hard all over him. 

"Jesus fuck!" He grunted, reaching for her throat from behind her and gripping her tight, pounding his hips hard into hers to bury himself deep as his release exploded inside of her. "Holy shit, girl..." He breathed into Lauren's wet hair as she grew silent, bringing his other arm around her stomach to pull her up into his embrace when he let go of her neck.

"Oh my god, honey..." She breathed smoothly, sliding one of her hands down between her legs to hold his balls pressed against her pussy that he was still buried deep inside of. 

"Haven't made you come that hard or fast in a long ass time." 

"Time constraints tend to get me hot and ready, what can I say?" Lauren laughed, already missing him when he pulled out of her. She turned around in his arms and hugged him tight against herself, smiling gently up at him before he leaned in close and kissed her, moving his hands smoothly up along her spine and giving her chills regardless of the steam and heat swirling around them within the walls of the shower. 

"Well, I definitely noticed." Norman returned with a playful giggle, kissing his way along her jaw and behind her ear before Lauren took a small step back and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. 

The two of them helped one another shower and dry off before they made their way back into the room where Lauren plopped down on the foot of the bed to watch Norman step into a pair of fitted black slacks. She kept her eyes glued to him as he shrugged into a black button up shirt and looped a tie around his neck, wishing more than anything she could grab him and pull him back into bed for the rest of the day. But regardless of how much she wished to be doing anything else, Lauren reluctantly picked herself up and walked over to their suitcase to pull out white blouse and maroon skirt her mom had given her for her birthday the summer before and laid them on the bed to stare blankly at them. 

"Hey..." Norman said behind her as she brought her hand up to rub absently at the side of her face. "Sweetheart, come on. Let's just get this over with." He said carefully, his voice beautiful and encouraging before she turned back around and slipped into her underwear. He watched her clasp her bra and pull on the rest of her clothes from where he sat on the bed pulling his shoes on, holding his hand out to her as she stepped toward him to stand between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her hips and Lauren, held her hands on his strong biceps, closing her eyes and willing herself to be as strong as he thought she was. She leaned down to kiss the top of his head and Norman stood up with her, pulling her with him toward the door after she stepped into her heels and picked up her purse. 

The security guards outside said their quiet greetings to the two of them and escorted them downstairs to the sleek black SUV waiting at the far end of the large front car port. Cameras and flashes once again greeted them and Norman waved absently at them before he helped Lauren into the car, pulling her into his shoulder and holding his arm around her the entire ride to the courthouse.

"Have you ever been in a courtroom?" Lauren asked, looking up at him and bringing her hand up to hold his draped over her shoulder. 

"Not a real one, no." 

"Don't feel bad if you fall asleep." She noted with a small smile, remembering her difficulty in staying awake for a large part of Daniel's first trial. 

"Is it really that bad?"

"It can be. I had some trouble last year during Daniel's initial trial. Lots of legal bullshit."

"Damn. Do I at least get to sit by you?"

"Baby, I wish. I tried, but Tori told me that the only people who can be at that table are her, the state prosecutor and myself."

"If that ain't a bunch of bullshit." 

"Trust me, I was not a happy client when she told me I couldn't have you up there with me... but at least you can be right there behind me." 

The car slowed a short time later in front of the courthouse amid news vans and reporters crowding the steps toward the door and Lauren groaned loudly, hating the day even more than before. She rest her chin on Norman's shoulder and stared out at the people clamoring to see them step outside before the two security guards in the front slid out of the car, one of them pulling on the handle of the door as the other pushed back the reporters. Norman carefully stepped out of the car and held tight to Lauren's hand and the both of them made their way up the steps to the courthouse doors hand in hand, ignoring the constant roar and static of voices shouting their names and various questions before the doors closed behind them to the calmness of the courthouse lobby. 

"Damn, that was weird."

"Was it? Thought you'd be used to that by now."

"Nah, I am. It's just weird because it's not my name bein' shouted out there."

"Thanks for that." Lauren said with an unamused smile as they approached a bench to one side of the lobby and sat down to wait for the court to be called to order. 

***

"All rise." The bailiff's deep voice ordered, echoing through the large courtroom. The sound of shuffling feet soon followed as everyone in the room stood and watched the door behind the judge's bench open, the same tall, slender judge from Daniel's trial the year before making his entrance and taking his place at his bench. 

"The Honorable Judge Nathan Goering presiding." The bailiff stated after the judge signaled him. 

"This courtroom has now come to order." Judge Goering said purposefully before he banged his gavel. "The court is now in session. This action is brought by the People of the state of Nevada against defendant Daniel Williams in the matter of case number 251774-513. Is the prosecution ready?"

"Ready for the people." The prosecutor said from the other end of the desk Lauren was standing behind. 

"Is the defense prepared?"

"Ready for the defendant." Daniel's new attorney stated, his air of confidence almost sickening as Lauren watched him speak from the corner of her eye. 

"Will the bailiff please swear in the jury?"

"Will the jury please stand." He said, turning to face the jurors across the room as they stood and waited for him. "Do the members of the jury declare that you are ready and willing to render a true verdict in this case?"

"We so swear." The group said in a collective statement, all of them nodding slightly. 

"You may be seated."

"Thank you, jurors, I'm assured that you will use your best judgment to issue a true and fair verdict in this case. Mr. Sordid, are you ready for your opening statement?" The judge asked, looking up at the prosecutor. 

"Yes, thank you, your Honor." The prosecutor, David, who Tori had introduced her to briefly just a few minutes before they entered the courtroom, said, standing back up and buttoning one of the buttons of his suit jacket. "Ladies and gentleman of the jury, I'd like to paint you a picture." He started, stepping out to the middle of the open courtroom and turning to face the jury. He looked over at where Tori and Lauren sat and back over to the jury who were watching him intently, waiting as he prepared the words in his head. "But to do that, I'd like to take you back to April 3rd, 2006... When the defendant, Daniel Williams, and the victim, then Lauren Gray, stood together hand in hand at the alter and exchanged their vows. Promising one another to have and to hold. To cherish and to honor. To protect and to love... That day should have been the promise of better days to come. It should have been the beginning of something lasting and wholly incredible for the both of them. They were young, they were smart... They loved one another... but then, we fast forward a handful of years and we bring them here to the city of Las Vegas and we see that these two individuals have changed. Have learned... Have evolved... Have grown... but most importantly, have grown apart. What was once a promising relationship had turned to one separated by distance and responsibility. And the union was ended. Trust was destroyed, bad behavior on the defendant's part was discovered, and the two of them went their separate ways. At least for a time being. Until Mr. Williams was brought up on charges for felony drug possession with intent to traffic. Ms. Williams here practiced her civil duty and testified in his case, giving what knowledge and testimony she could to put a criminal behind bars. And after this, Ms. Williams was ready to move on with her life. To continue on her path and succeed at work as she was known to do. And she did that. For two years, your honor... For two years, she lived and thrived on her own and made an even bigger name for herself. Only dealing with some of the minor details of property that she'd come across during those two years when she came across them... But, ladies and gentleman of the jury... Your Honor... that would change. Because during those two years that Ms. Williams was living her life completely separate from any of the Williams' family, there was a storm of disastrous actions committed by that family... And justice has since served them their due punishments. But, your Honor, our work is not done. Because of those actions committed by Mr. Williams' family, the victim... an upstanding, responsible, and law abiding citizen of this great city, was put in near fatal danger. Because when Mr. Williams was wrongfully released under threat of lawsuit and blackmail by his family, it was Ms. Williams who would pay the price. And on May 23rd... of 2017... Lauren Williams... who, by the grace of God is alive to sit before you today... was beaten within inches of her death... But let me give you an example of just what kind of person Daniel Williams has proved himself to be. And how she came to be the victim of such a ruthless crime committed by the man sitting before you today... After Ms. Williams returned to her home, his own previous residence, on the date of his release to meet him and return to him a sum of money, some $47,000.00 in cash, that he had kept in their safe. And she had HANDED it to him. The transaction should have been completed... Done... Over. And Mr. Williams should have left. He would still be a free man, your Honor. The state would have continued to pursue the justice of crimes his family committed, but he would still be a free man regardless of what they had done. But no... No, Mr. Williams just simply couldn't take the easiest road and just leave. No, instead... he waited for a coworker of Ms. Williams', who had escorted her to this meeting, to leave her residence after he left. Let himself in to a home that was no longer his, that he was no longer welcome in. Walked up the stairs as she was packing a bag to leave town. And attacked her. Viciously. He hit her hard enough to knock her off of her feet, straddled himself over her chest, and wrapped his hands around her throat. Choking her of air... Choking her to the point that she was rendered unconscious. But this wasn't enough. Because even after she was unable to move from his weight on top of her, he reared his fist back and struck her face so hard that he shattered her eye socket and nearly destroyed her eye itself... Ladies and gentleman, there was no reason for this. Not. A single. One... And if it weren't for the return of Ms. Williams coworker, who we will be hearing testimony from later on today, if it weren't for him returning to her home, this wouldn't be a case of just an attempted murder... Your Honor, the defendant had no intention of stopping... Ms. Williams had gone out of her way... to give him a sum of money that she was legally entitled to. In order to make a difficult situation easier. And it just. Wasn't. Enough... Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, your Honor... I am not just here to ask you to put this man in jail. I am asking you to remove a dangerous man from a society who shouldn't have seen it for another five years. I'm asking you to not just punish his crime. But to serve this beautiful young woman with the justice she deserves."

Silent tears poured down Lauren's cheeks and she struggled to keep her head up and face forward, hardly able to look at David when he looked back at her and gave her a gentle nod. 

"Thank you, your Honor."

David returned to his place at the end of the table and Tori brought her hand to hold on Lauren's shoulder as Lauren lifted her hand to her forehead and rested her elbow on the table, silently sobbing as her shoulders started to shake. Her hand trembled as Daniel's attorney started to speak and Lauren turned to look back at Norman who sat in tears of his own, reaching for his hand as he immediately took hers and gave her a warm squeeze. She held onto him with her eyes closed and ignored the sickening sound of Daniel's attorney's voice as he continued on and on about how Daniel's spiral into drugs had everything to do with his inability to cope with his freedom and the subsequent attack he'd committed against her. His words echoed through the courtroom and Lauren moved even closer to the smooth wooden barrier that stood between herself and Norman as he did the same, bringing her hand hold just underneath his ear and leaning her forehead against his temple before she kissed his cheek and backed away knowing she couldn't stay this way for long. 

"... All my client was intending to do during this meeting, ladies and gentlemen, was simply retrieve his property. There had been no contact with Ms. Williams before he arrived..."

"Flimsy argument. This'll be over in no time." Tori whispered when Lauren turned back to face the judge and brought her chair up to the desk. 

"I really hope so."

"You recognize this judge, don't you?" 

"Is he the one from last year?"

"Yep. So not only does he know what he did last time around, but I took a look at his case records and he's TOUGH. Hard on domestic abusers. Something like ninety percent of his cases are prosecuted with maximum sentencing." Tori added before Lauren closed her eyes and breathed a small sigh of relief, forcing herself to take a deep breath to calm herself down and be at least somewhat presentable when she would be called to the stand. 

The following hours dragged for what seemed like days as David and Daniel's attorney presented more of their arguments and various pieces of evidence to the court. Daniel's former attorney Rick and Mark were both called to testify and it took everything Lauren had not to let any more tears fall as she sat and listened, wishing more than anything that Norman could wrap his arms around her. Her skin crawled and her stomach rolled in nauseating knots the more time continued to tick by second by second, the anticipation of her looming testimony getting the better of her, especially with the reminder of the severity of her injuries when David presented the photographs of her beaten and broken face laying helplessly in a hospital bed. 

"Court will now take an hour recess for lunch. All parties, remember that upon return as court is called back to session, you will still be sworn under oath. Court will reconvene at 13:30. Any late attendees will not be permitted inside the courtroom doors." Judge Goering announced, stacking some of the documents on his desk and gathering them. 

"All rise." The bailiff said before the shuffles of movement filled the courtroom once more as the judge stood and exited the courtroom.

The gentle roar of voices immediately started and Lauren stood up from her seat, stretching her limbs as quickly as they would let her before she turned around and buried herself in Norman's embrace. His arms were strong and warm around her and he kissed the top of her head as she breathed in his presence, thankful in too many ways to even begin to count. 

"I love you, sweetheart." He said softly into her hair before Lauren looked up at him and pressed her lips to his. "Come on, let's get some air." 

Lauren gave him a small smile and nodded before she turned around and picked up her purse, leaning in to let Tori know she was leaving and stepping out to the lobby hand in hand with Norman. 

"Honey, we didn't get a chance to say 'hi' before it started." Sara said from behind them when the courtroom doors closed behind them, taking her arm in her hand gently to turn her around. 

"Hi." Lauren said gently as Sara hugged her tight, Rex's arms finding their place around the both of them for a long, warm hug. 

"This'll be over quick." Rex said when he took a step back and offered Norman his strong handshake. 

"I keep hearing that." 

"Did you hear that opening statement? I could have laughed out loud." He said, too amused with himself. 

"I tried to ignore it as best I could. Otherwise I might have barfed." Lauren added, stepping over to lean against Norman's shoulder. 

"It almost had that affect on me." Sara chimed in just as David and Tori approached with their assistants in tow. 

"This thing is a slam fucking dunk." Tori said in a hushed, excited whisper, her arms folded proudly across her chest. 

"How that nitwit could think that was a worthwhile opening statement is beyond me." David said, shaking his head in amusement. "But, I'll tell you now, none of us should be surprised. I've prosecuted cases with him before and I can tell you it's all downhill from here." 

"Leave it to Daniel to find the biggest loser of a defense attorney that he can." Lauren quipped, moving her hand slowly up and down Norman's back.

"Rick probably chased all the semi-decent ones away. He's pretty well connected throughout the city..." David added, checking his watch. "Not an enemy you want to make if you plan on needing legal guidance."

"This makes me feel so much better about all of this." Sara said, lovingly looking over at Lauren as she brought her hand up to hold between Norman's shoulders and he draped his arm over hers. "So. I ordered food for us. The city clerk told me she would set it up for us in the conference room down the hall." She added, nodding toward one side of the hallway before the group followed her into the door to an empty conference room. 

The group all walked into the room ahead of Lauren and Norman and the two of them stayed behind in the plain municipal hallway, holding hands and closing the door to get at least a small bit of privacy in the small alcove. 

"How're you feelin'?" He asked in a soft voice that was almost quiet enough to be a whisper.

"Better now that I'm out of that room. I felt like I was suffocating." She answered as he leaned back against the wall and pulled her with him. She stood leaning against him and fumbled with one of the buttons on his shirt, surprisingly believing her own words after hearing what Tori and David had said in the lobby. "It's nice knowing his lawyer's as big a loser as he is, too." 

"You're gonna kick ass up there, I fucking know it." Norman said with a small, proud smile, holding her arms in his hands before she wrapped hers around him and rest her head on his chest. 

"Just don't make fun if I cry horribly." She added with a laugh, moving her hands smoothly up his back when he stood up straight.

"I'll go easy on you. Now come on, I'm hungry." 

Lauren smiled and slowly pulled herself from Norman's arms before the both of them walked into the conference room, joining the group of people that Lauren knew she could count on to make sure she was safe and looked out for.


	49. Chapter 49

"All rise." The bailiff ordered the following morning as the courtroom got to their feet, the judge appearing once again before he took his place at his bench. After the previous afternoon of testimony from Rick, Mark, Dr. Keller and other medical staff from Lauren's hospital stay, the court had recessed for the night and Lauren and Norman returned to the hotel, staying as low key and relaxed as possible before they turned in early for the following day of the trial.

"This courtroom is now in order." The judge said, opening up the folder he'd carried in.

"Please be seated."

"Members of this courtroom, may I remind you that you are still under oath. Mr. Niles, as you requested before recess, you have the floor."

"Thank you, your Honor." Daniel's attorney said when he stood up and took his suit jacket off and let it hang from his chair. "So far your Honor, we've seen and heard some compelling evidence and testimony in the interest of the People versus my client, Mr. Williams. Now, while I have to applaud the efforts of the prosecution and their gathering of said evidence, I have to wonder why not a second of their time was spent in trying to understand another point of view. Of trying to see the other side of this case. Because if they'd done that, they would have gathered that this so called meeting that my client had with his ex wife was news to him. He wasn't expecting her to be at the residence when he arrived to retrieve his property. So had he been notified of her presence, perhaps the situation could have been handled differently. But even further, just before the incident at hand, it's well documented and testified to that Ms. Williams struck my client as he was trying to leave the residence."

Lauren rolled her eyes and swallowed hard at the fierce and sickening anger burning deep in her stomach. She could feel Norman behind her watching her reaction and a wave of goosebumps swept over her before she turned to look at him, the small smile he offered comforting in all of the right ways. 

"Your honor, if it pleases the court, my client has requested he be given the opportunity to testify on his own behalf." The attorney added after another few moments that Lauren had tuned out on purpose. 

"Mr. Niles..." Judge Goering started, giving him a look of caution. "Are you sure that's a wise idea? I'll allow it if you're absolutely sure it's in his best interest... which I doubt given the mountain of evidence and testimony against him." 

"Your Honor?" David said, raising his hand and pointing his index finger to call the judge's attention. "If I might add, the People do have a few questions for the defendant if he chooses to take the stand." 

"Mr. Williams, I want you to tread carefully about this decision because once you decide to testify, there are no easy ways out. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, your Honor." Daniel said, his voice echoing through the room and already making Lauren nauseous before the judge waved his approval and the bailiff escorted him to the stand to hold a bible up. 

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" 

"I do."

"Bullshit." Lauren said under her breath, earning a small smirk from Tori as she scribbled some notes on her legal pad. 

"Mr. Williams, can you state your full legal name for the court?" His attorney asked, leaning casually against his desk. 

"Daniel Mason Williams." 

"And before your initial arrest and subsequent incarceration, what was your profession?"

"I was the chief operating officer of Williams Bryant Enterprises." 

"Along with your father, Jamison, correct?"

"He was the owner and chief executive officer, yes." 

"And since then-"

"Objection, your Honor, immaterial questioning. All of this is a matter of public record." David interrupted, almost rolling his eyes as Lauren fought a smile. 

"Sustained. Get to the relevant questions, Mr. Niles." 

"Apologies your Honor, I was simply trying to illustrate my client's-"

"Mr. Niles, I don't care what your intention was. Get to the relevant questions."

"Of course... Daniel, instead of me directing your answers with my own questions, let's do this the easy way. In your own words, can you recount for the court the events that transpired on the morning of May 23rd? Starting when you arrived at the scene of the matter in question." 

"Thank you, yes. I uh... Rick had met me at High Desert to pick me up at around 6:30 that morning, so it was around 8:00 when I got to Lauren and I's place. Lauren pulled up just a few minutes later when my daughter and her mother arrived from the airport. She and I exchanged a few harsh words before I asked Rebecca to take Izzie somewhere for breakfast... I knew Lauren and I would argue and it wouldn't be appropriate to let a five year old hear that. Rebecca left with Izzie and Lauren invited Rick and I inside where I simply asked for my clothes and the money that I had kept in our safe. From there, as agreeable as I'd tried to be, Lauren became increasingly argumentative. Which, like I said, I'd anticipated. But the more we spoke the angrier she became before she finally nearly pushed me out of the door. Slapped me in the face and slammed the door in my face after that."

"And what happened after that?"

"After that, I realized that some of the things I'd said were incredibly harsh... I wanted to apologize. But Rick was intent on getting me away from there without letting me at least try to clear my conscience. We argued ourselves and... you know, I'll admit I took it too far and hit him... But, I went back inside and listened to see where Lauren might have disappeared to, and, hearing her rustling in something upstairs, that's where I went. I saw her packing a bag up in our bedroom and before I could even get a word in to apologize, she was in my face screaming and carrying on about the mistakes I'd made and how terrible my daughter would turn out to be with a dad like me that... I just..."

Daniel's words trailed off and his attorney stood up from where he had been leaning against the desk, holding his hand up to stop him from going forward. A single tear fell down Lauren's cheek as she struggled to contain her rage, her entire body trembling as she thought about nothing else but the intense need to slap the shit out of him again, even in front of a court of law. 

"Did you ever get a chance to fully apologize, Mr. Williams?" His attorney asked, facing the jury. 

"No... I didn't... I wish I had." Daniel said, never looking away from his lawyer. 

"No further questions, your Honor." 

David immediately stood up and looked back at Lauren, giving her a gentle nod before he took a small step forward and looked at the jury, shaking his head. 

"Mr. Williams, when was your divorce finalized?" He asked, waiting for Daniel to answer. 

"2015... November I think."

"This would have been before you were indicted, then."

"Yes."

"And as a result of that divorce, Ms. Williams was awarded sole ownership of the residence, correct?"

"Yes, she was."

"So, based on your answers today, when you re-entered the residence without Ms. Williams' knowledge or invitation, after she'd asked you to leave the property, I wouldn't have to venture too far to consider that breaking and entering. Would you disagree?"

"I would have to disagree. It had been less than twenty minutes from when I left and when I came back."

"But, Mr. Williams, the testimony you just gave us indicates that she removed you from the house. Which would imply that she didn't want you there. Why, if she were as angry as you implied, would that change in the twenty or so minutes while you were gone?"

"I guess I just thought she'd cool off enough for me to at least apologize."

"Now... Mr. Williams, I have one final question for you. And before I ask it, I'd like for you to take careful consideration of the corroborating testimonies that the court has already heard earlier in this trial that illustrated quite a different type of behavior than you've told us today."

"Okay..."

"Can you explain for the court why your account of the events of that day are so incredibly different than those of the two other witnesses that we hear yesterday?"

"Objection, your Hon-"

"Uh uh." The judge interrupted, stopping Daniel's attorney before he could finish his sentence and giving him a stern look of caution. "I'll allow it. I'd like to hear what the defendant has to say."

Daniel looked over at his attorney with a slight look of panic before he swallowed hard at his worry, trying to shift his expression and failing miserably. Lauren turned to look back and Norman and gave him a small smile despite the knots in her stomach twisting and turning like they never had before. 

"I wouldn't know why they chose to lie up here. Because what I've told you today is true." Daniel said simply, tears burning behind Lauren's eyes before Tori leaned in close. 

"Goering isn't havin' it. Like I said before, slam fucking dunk." She said in a soft whisper in Lauren's ear. 

"No further questions, your Honor."

"Defendant, you may be seated." The bailiff said just before Daniel was escorted off the stand and back to his seat next to his lawyer. 

There was a long pause as David stood still in front of the courtroom facing the Jury before he turned to look over at Lauren and gave her a look of gentle apology, knowing that calling her up to testify would be difficult. But despite how difficult she knew this would be, Lauren sat up a little straighter and looked back at Norman, drawing even more strength in herself at just the sight of him. 

"I love you." He whispered, placing his hand on the railing in front of him. Lauren whispered back and turned back around for fear of losing her composure if she didn't, looking back up at David as he stepped to the other side of the courtroom and started to speak again. 

"Your Honor, ladies and gentleman of the jury, we've heard quite the compelling story the past two days. And I think we can all gather in our minds exactly what transpired on the morning of May 23rd... but I think the testimony we really need to hear is the one from a woman who almost didn't live to tell it... Prosecution would like to call Lauren Williams to the stand." 

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Lauren stood from her seat and approached the testimonial box she'd been dreading, standing before the bailiff as he held up a bible for her to place her hand on. 

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do." 

"You may be seated." He said before Lauren took her seat and he returned to his place behind the testimonial box.

"Would you please state your full legal name for the court?" David asked, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Lauren Christine Gray."

"Can you also explain to the court why your last name is not as it appears on court documents?"

"I legally changed my last name back to my maiden name on June 21st."

"Thank you for clarifying. Now... on the morning of May 23rd, can you recall what you were doing before you arrived at your residence?" 

"I was on board a flight from Atlanta where I was in the process of moving to."

"And when you arrived at home, were you surprised to see the defendant at your residence?"

"No. I'd gotten a call the night before that he would be released that morning. I knew he would want his clothes and the money, so I flew back to make sure nothing would happen to the house if he went to look for them."

"Would you mind elaborating?"

"Our divorce was rough. I was awarded a lot more than what he was expecting, including the house and all of our taxable property, and I knew he was angry about it. During the time leading up to the divorce, he also knew I was agreeing to testify against him in the trial that the State was preparing against him, so I assumed that only made the matter worse and that it only made him angrier. At the time - May 23rd, I was planning on putting the house on the market. So for that reason, I didn't want anything to happen to the property and I flew back out." 

"Were his personal items at the property?"

"No. After the divorce was finalized, I moved all of his things into a storage facility just outside the city and put the cash he'd kept in the safe into a safety deposit box in case I needed it one day. I didn't like having it in the house."

"And why wouldn't the defendant have taken his clothes with him when he initially moved out of the house."

"When I found out about the drugs and his child, he was primarily staying out of state with his daughter's mother... he'd told me he was out of town for business and overseeing projects... which I can't verify he was actually doing... but he never asked for his clothes or any of his personal things. And I didn't want them at the house. I waited for the divorce to be done to move them."

"Now, we heard in a testimony yesterday that you'd given the defendant the money he'd kept, if it wasn't kept in the house, did you stop anywhere on your way to your home to get it?"

"Yes. Mark stopped at the bank with me on the way to the house so that I could close the deposit box."

"And at what bank branch did you stop?"

"Objection, your Honor, immaterial. This was before the incident occurred."

"I'll allow it. Mr. Niles, the testimony is already corroborating with the testimonies we've heard. You won't necessarily have much grounds for objections if this goes where I can see it going. Ms. Gray, please, answer the question."

"Wells Fargo on Sahara."

"Thank you, your Honor. Now... Lauren, if you could please explain to the court what happened that morning."

Lauren took a moment to take a slow, deep breath and forced herself to calm her nerves, wanting more than anything to look out at Norman and knowing she shouldn't for fear to losing the composure she was already struggling to maintain. Instead, she closed her eyes for a second and looked up at David, swallowing hard at the ball of hurt lodged in her throat before she finally spoke. 

"Mark and I pulled up to the house around eight that morning. Daniel and Rick were in front of the house just as Daniel's daughter and her mother arrived. He didn't like that I didn't directly greet him, called me a 'bitch' and asked Rebecca to take Izzie elsewhere and the four of us went inside. I gave him the money I'd put in the bank and gave him the key to the storage unit and we spoke for a while, mostly arguing back and forth, occasionally raising voices... but we were both frustrated. Trying to figure out the failure of a marriage that, quite honestly, never should have happened... Angry and misunderstanding the other until we sort of came to a point that we just couldn't talk about it anymore.... going around in circles was only wasting time and I just wanted him out of the house so that I could pack another bag and leave town, so I asked him to leave. He tried to hug me on his way out... and... I told him not to touch me, but... he insisted I was being ridiculous, so I let him... and he..."

Lauren paused for a moment, and tried to force the tears pooled in her eyes away, her throat and her voice shaking as her hands trembled in her lap. She looked out at the courtroom of people who were eagerly listening to the details of the worst day of her life, hanging on her words as if they'd fall from a cliff if she didn't continue. A thick tear fell down her cheek when she looked over at Norman who was in tears again himself, his face bright red and his eyes puffy as he sat there taking in the details of the day he almost lost her, holding his hand loosely over his mouth with his hand trembling just like hers were. 

"He moved his hand down my ba- down my back and grabbed me... so I shoved him back. And I hit him. I slapped him hard enough to leave a hand print... Told him to get the fuck out of my house... And he left. Mark stayed to make sure I was alright. Which I was... Then he offered to go pick up some moving boxes because I was about to put the house on the market... Mark left and I went upstairs, started to pack a bag and after a while, I heard the door open..." Lauren stopped herself and swallowed hard at the tight knock lodged in the back of her throat, all of the details of that morning now in striking, vivid detail replaying in her head like a terrible dream. "I thought it was Mark at first... So I called out the door for him to come upstairs... and then I didn't really hear anything... at least until I heard Daniel speak right behind me... and he said... "you really think I was gonna let you have everything that easy?"... For the longest time, I cou- I couldn't remember wha- what he did... but he grabbed my hips and turned me around and he..." Lauren paused again and struggled to keep the tears from pouring down her cheeks, her heart breaking into even smaller pieces when she looked up and back at Norman who was now holding his head in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees, her mother crying with him, her hand moving smoothly across his shoulders as they shook while he cried and her other holding tight to her father's hand. 

The rest of the room was silent and still. No one dared to move. No one dared to make a sound. No one dared to interrupt the final nail in Daniel's legal coffin. Sitting there in that moment, broken and falling apart in front of countless people, Lauren knew this trial was over. She could see some of the jurors were fighting tears of their own from the corner of her eye and she briefly looked over at them, trying to avoid seeming too desperate to convince them she was telling the truth. 

"Your Honor, if anyone would have asked me a year ago if Daniel were capable of this, I would have laughed in their face... In the years we were together, no matter what kind of argument we got in, I never could have believed he would do this... He had never been violent before. Ever... At least not to my knowledge. But that day... that day he almost killed me. He wrapped his hands around my neck and threw me to the ground... sat on my chest, pinned my arms down... and squeezed his hand around my throat... hit me hard enough to shatter my eye socket... choked me long enough to put me in a coma for three days... I don't know what else he might have done. After that, I don't remember anything except waking up in the hospital with a broken face and a titanium eye socket."

Norman was nearly sobbing across the room and Lauren squeezed her eyes shut, hating that he had to hear this. She brought her hand up to hold on her forehead for a moment as she took a deep breath and looked back out at the courtroom, watching as both of her parents wiped at their tears and wished she could just touch them, that she could fall into their arms and forget this day. But she took another deep breath and looked down at her trembling hands in her lap and swallowed at the knot in her throat, taking her time to get herself back together enough to answer any questions, praying there wouldn't be any to answer. 

"Your Honor, I have no further questions." David said quietly, nodding to the judge who was sitting there just to Lauren's right and above her shoulder. 

"Does the defense have any questions prepared for the witness?" Judge Goering asked, bringing his glasses up to perch on his nose as he looked down at the documents in front of him. 

"No, your honor." He returned with a look of disappointment as Lauren let go of the breath she'd been holding, too relieved to describe. 

"Ms. Gray, you may return to your seat." The judge said gently, sitting back and looking out at the courtroom after she sat back in her seat. 

"Your Honor, permission to approach the bench?" David said, closing his leather folio and setting his pen down. 

"Granted." 

"With Mr. Niles, your Honor."

"Mr. Niles, approach the bench." 

Lauren looked over at Tori and gave her a curious look and Tori shrugged her shoulders, looking just as clueless as Lauren felt. She watched the three men at the front of the courtroom speak quietly to themselves, Daniel's attorney shaking his head in response to something David had asked him. Wiping away the last remaining tears gathered on her lashes, Lauren turned around as Norman reached for her hand, chewing on her bottom lip as her chin quivered when he leaned forward and kissed the back of her palm. 

"Proud of you." He said weakly, holding her hand warmly in his as she scooted her chair back a little closer to him. 

"Thank you for being here." Lauren returned, bringing her other hand to hold at the curve of his neck before she kissed his forehead and pulled away from him. Norman looked up at her and swallowed away the knot in his throat, nodding gently at her before Lauren went to turn back toward the front of the room. He held onto her hand as long as he could and Lauren gave him a small, warm smile, pulling her hand free of him despite how much she didn't want to, noticing Daniel watching them from where he sat on the other side of the aisle and choosing to ignore him. She pulled her chair back up to the desk in front of her and watched as the judge sat back in his seat, the two lawyers returning to their respective places before the judge spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the People have formally requested to forego all closing statements to dismiss you into immediate deliberation following the latest testimony. The defense has agreed to this motion, so I look to you for the final decision on this matter. Do you the jury agree to this request?"

Lauren looked on and her jaw nearly dropped, hoping and praying that the jury would agree to what David had asked. She looked back at Norman and he gave her a wink that nearly knocked the wind out of her, reminding herself to take a deep breath as she turned back around and looked at the single juror who was standing and about to speak. 

"We the jury accept this motion for immediate deliberation. We request a brief recess to come to a decision."

"So granted. This court will now break for a brief recess and will reconvene once the jury has come to their decision." The judge said, the bailiff taking a step forward. 

"All rise." He said, the courtroom quickly getting to their feet before the judge exited into his chambers and the jury left just after him.

Voices around the courtroom started back up and before even a second could go by, Lauren got to her feet and immediately walked through the door of the bar and threw her arms around the love her life, holding him tight as he brought his arms around her and lifted her from the floor like she weighed nothing. 

"I'm so glad that's over." She said lightly in his ear, combing one of her hands through his hair and kissing behind his ear. 

Sara and Rex each stepped up to the two of them and held their hands on both of their shoulders, both of them wrapping their arms around them and kissing one of the Lauren's cheeks before they stepped back when Norman slowly lowered her back to her feet.

"Honey, we're so proud of you." Sara said holding Lauren's arm and leaning in to kiss her cheek again. 

"You know what this motion means, right?" Rex asked, slipping his hands into his pockets as Lauren tucked herself into Norman's shoulder and held her hand along his back. "This case is over. Dimwit over there didn't have a defense. Not a single person in here believed what he said about you."

"Thank god." Lauren said, swallowing away the swell of affection for the people she was surrounded by, thankful in more ways than she could count to have them here. 

"Jax texted me a little bit ago that he tried to make it out today, but the schedule for the movie he's working on was-"

"Mom, it's okay. He texted me this morning. You guys are here and that's enough." Lauren returned just as Norman leaned down to kiss the top of her head. 

"So, what's the plan for you two after this?" Rex asked to neither of them in particular as he cracked a couple of his knuckles. 

"Honey, you know I hate that." Sara complained, earning a laugh from both Lauren and Norman. 

"I think we're going back up to New York, right?" Lauren questioned, looking up at Norman as he nodded and brought his hand up to hold along the curve of her neck and shoulder. 

"Yeah, I've got a couple extra days before I'm up to be on set, so I think it'll be nice to take it easy for a little bit." 

"You know, we've yet to come and see you in New York..." Sara added, giving him a shit eating grin. Lauren laughed and rolled her eyes at her just as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, looking over her shoulder to see Daniel staring again. She chewed at the inside of her bottom lip and her eyebrow raised slightly on it's own, too aware that he didn't like what he was seeing and feeling an odd sense of superiority as Norman kissed her temple just before she turned back toward him. 

"Don't pay any attention to that piece 'a shit." Norman whispered, hugging Lauren even tighter to him. 

"It's just funny how much this bothers him." Lauren said softly as she slid her hand up his stomach to rest on his chest. 

"For a dude who wanted you dead, it bothers him more than I thought it would." 

"Yeah, well fuck him." She added. 

"You better not." 

"No, I only do that to you." Lauren laughed, holding her other hand on his shoulder from behind him and earning herself a devious smile from him.

A door opened at the front of the courtroom and the bailiff made his entrance to stand at the front of the courtroom. Lauren leaned up to give Norman a slow kiss and stepped back away from him, missing the feel of his body against hers as she held onto his hand as long as she could before she stepped back past the bar and into the courtroom. 

"The court will now come to order, all rise." He announced as everyone found their places again and the jury filing in to their respective box. "The Honorable Judge Nathan Goering presiding."

The judge once again made his entrance and settled into his seat, looking out at the courtroom before he finally spoke. 

"This court is now in order."

"Please be seated." The bailiff said, stepping back to stand next to the door he'd come out of when everyone took their seats and waiting for the court to proceed.

"Has the jury reached a unanimous decision?" The judge asked, looking at the jury foreperson sitting closest to him. 

"Yes, your honor." She answered, handing the white note card she was holding to the clerk who was sitting in front of the testimonial box. 

"Will the clerk please present the court with the decision." The judge said, watching as the courtroom's clerk stood and carefully read the verdict card.


	50. Chapter 50

"Your Honor, in the matter of the People of the state of Nevada versus Daniel Williams, the jury finds the defendant..."

Lauren held her breath and clung to every last syllable, her mouth going dry and her eyes burning as she kept her eyes glued to the floor directly in front of the where the clerk was standing. Anticipation hung in the air, thick and palpable around everyone in the courtroom, even in just the seconds that lingered between the woman's words. 

"Guilty on all counts."

"Oh my god..." Lauren breathed, immediately covering her face with her hands as Tori brought her arm to hold around her shoulders, letting Lauren lean into her shoulder as the courtroom buzzed. 

"BULLSHIT!" A familiar voice shouted from somewhere on the other side of the courtroom. Heads turned toward it and to no surprise, Lauren's face twisted in disgust as Daniel's mother Sharon shot up out of her seat and pointed directly at her. "He could never do such a thing! If anyone he-"

"ORDER IN THIS COURT." Judge Goering said firmly, banging his gavel.

"Daniel could never hurt anybody the way that bitch over there said he did! ABSOLUTELY NO WAY!" She yelled, the judge banging his gavel over her words.

"I SAID ORDER IN THIS COURT. NOW!" He said even louder, his powerful voice booming over hers as Sharon continued to yell and deny that her son could be guilty of being a shitty person. "I'll hold you in contempt of court and place you under arrest if you can't control yourself."

"She has ALWAYS had a problem with him being successful and getting what he wants! And she took EVERYTHING! SHE'S RUINED EVERYTHING!" Sharon cried as she tripped her way toward the aisle and tried to move toward the bar into the open court. 

"Officer Wade, place this woman under arrest." Judge Goering ordered loudly just before his gavel cracked through the air again. "Mrs. Williams, I have a hard time believing that anything Ms. Gray did in any sort of proceeding or capacity did anything to destroy your family that your family hadn't already destroyed on it's own. So, I hope your little outburst here has been worth it because it just earned you a nice vacation courtesy of the State of Nevada."

"Your honor that woman is a fucking liar!" Sharon yelled with desperation, pulling and struggling against the strong arms of the officer trying to put cuffs around her wrists. "She cheated on him! She stole his house! She stole his car, his money! She stole everything!"

"MRS. WILLIAMS THAT WILL BE ALL FROM YOU." The judge shouted over her, his voice booming and dark over hers while Lauren struggled with waves of tears at her baseless allegations. She turned to look at Norman with tears in her eyes and could barely muster the strength to shake her head, the expression on his full of knowing and understanding that that kind of behavior was far from her character. She swallowed hard and Norman reached forward to hold his hand gently on her shoulder, his brief touch enough for her push the tears back and bring her attention back to the scene unfolding in the middle of the courtroom. People around the room looked on in shocked amusement as Sharon made a fool of herself and Lauren did the same, swallowing away the waves of tears as Sharon was finally handcuffed and ushered out of the courtroom. She looked back over at Norman and fought a small smile by biting her lip as she silently thanked Karma, knowing he was fighting the same smile when he brought his hand up to cover his mouth as casually as he could.

"Ladies and gentleman, be seated, let's have some order please." The judge announced a moment later, everyone taking their places back in their seats. "Now, before the court is adjourned, I would like to respond to the People's motion for immediate sentencing that was submitted last week... does the defense have a response?"

"No your Honor."

"Good, because I was going to approve the motion anyway... Mr. Williams, are you aware of the fact that I am the same judge presiding over this case as your previous convictions?"

"Yes your Honor."

"Excellent. So before we move on to sentencing, which I've had decided since your disaster of a testimony, I'd like to give you my own response to this case and why I've decided to hand out the sentence I've settled with... Mr. Williams, I don't doubt that at one point you might have been decent to the people around you. But after today's proceedings, I cannot in good conscience hold that opinion of your character at this present time. I understand your struggles with substance abuse and I can understand why you may have been upset with how your divorce was settled. But no matter your feelings of the outcome of those proceedings and no matter what kind of personal issues you may be dealing with, the response shouldn't have been and should never be to commit an act of violence against another person. The prosecution has asked for the maximum sentence on all counts in this case, and I'm going to move forward with that sentence... It's been made clear to me by all three testimonies against you that the victim in this case, your ex wife, went above and beyond what a lot of ex spouses would in order to deal with a difficult situation. She had kept your clothes and personal effects in a protected storage facility - something I doubt any other ex wife would do given your last trial proceeding and the circumstances of your divorce - and she was prepared to hand over more than $40,000 in cash that she was legally entitled to keep in order to be done dealing with you... And yet? Still not enough for you? Not enough to just walk away and move along?... Mr. Williams, it's in the best interest of this court that you are hereby sentenced to fifty nine years in the High Desert Correctional Facility under maximum security. You may be eligible for parole not before thirty years of that sentence have been served and only under the condition of exemplary behavior after full review by the State Judiciary Board and the Board of Rehabilitation. You may be eligible after fifteen years of exemplary behavior for transfer to a medium security prison at the discretion and review of the same two authorities. Just to inform you of how I've reached this number, the maximum number of years I am legally able to sentence for aggravated assault as established by the State of Nevada is twelve years - which you are charged for on two counts. In accordance of that same legal standard, I am following the legal maximum sentence of thirty five years for the charge of attempted murder. Which... given the ridiculous circumstance of your testimony and of this case is certainly appropriate... Now... Let me be clear, Mr. Williams. I don't particularly care for even giving you the possibility of parole. But. Being as understanding as I can be, I have to hold that perhaps eventually, you might gain a sense of humanity and respect for the people around you. So today, I hope you've learned a valuable lesson of the importance of controlling your temper and in accepting the conditions and circumstances that your life has handed you... Ms. Gray, I'd like to extend my sincerest apologies for the actions of the defendant. It is my wish that today this court has served you with the appropriate justice that you deserve. Your testimony was candid and powerful, and I'm sure I am not alone in my thanks to you for coming here to provide it. I have to agree with Mr. Sordid in that your testimony served as a far better closing argument than he could have come up with, which is why he made the motion to proceed without one. It's my wish that you exit this courtroom and move forward with the sense that justice has been served. And lastly, I'd like to thank the people of the court and the citizens of the jury for their cooperation throughout this trial. The court is adjourned and this case is closed."

The judge banged his gavel one last time and the courtroom stood at the order of the bailiff before he made his exit, the members of the jury following his suit as they dispersed out of the juror's box and left the courtroom. Lauren took a slow deep breath and turned to Tori to give her a hug, thanking her quietly before she shook David's hand and stepped passed the bar to walk into the arms of her family. The four of them stood with their arms wrapped around her for a few moments and Lauren took a step back, wiping at the mist of tears gathering in her eyes and taking Norman's hand for him and her parents to follow her outside. 

Reporters and paparazzi waited with their cameras poised and ready, shouting their names and questions that would go unanswered as the MGM security guards pushed them back. They led their group to the two black SUVs waiting in front of the courthouse, opening the doors quickly to get them out of the public's eye. 

"I hate to say I told you so... but I told you that'd be fast." Norman said with a playful smile, scooting closer to her and pulling her body into his. 

"Don't be a shit." Lauren returned, smiling back at him as he leaned in to kiss her. 

"Why? I'm so good at it..."

Lauren laughed softly and held her hands on either side of his face, combing her fingers through his hair and hugging him tight. The driver pulled the car forward and quickly navigated them away from the courthouse, another SUV following behind them carrying Lauren's parent's back to the hotel and into the employee parking garage. Norman followed Lauren out of the car and the two of the quickly met up with her parents to make their way up to their suite, dodging all of the cameras and shouts for their attention along the way. 

"Thank you guys." Lauren said to Mark and the two other guards as she unlocked the door.

"Not a problem, happy to do it." Mark said, offering his hand to her. Lauren ignored it and stepped closer to hug him, letting go and offering him a small smile. 

"Can't thank you enough for everything. Really." 

"Couldn't let that motherfucker get outta that... I coulda killed that guy for lyin' up there like that, but he ain't worth the trouble."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm glad you didn't."

"Let him rot." He said smugly, patting her shoulder with his large hand. "You all have a good night. Let one 'a these guys know if you need anything." 

"Thank you." Lauren returned, waving her goodbye to Mark and the guards before she let her family inside and closed the door behind them. "Jesus Christ, I don't think I've ever felt this kind of relief in my life..." She mused, standing against the door as her parents moved into the living room of their suite. Norman held his hand out for her and pulled her in to hug her tight, tucking his face into the curve of her neck to breathe in the scent of her shampoo and slowly swaying with her until Lauren moved her hands down his back, pulling away from him only enough to kiss his cheek. 

"I love you, sweetheart." He said softly in her ear, holding his hands at her waist. "You kicked ass today."

"Only because I had you and them here with me." Lauren smiled, holding her arms around his neck to hug him before she let go and took his hand to pull him into the suite and relax into the plush couch across from her parents. "When are you guys leaving town?" She asked them, folding her legs beneath herself. 

"Probably in the morning. We were wanting to drive out to California to see your brother before we head back home on Thursday." 

"What would you guys think about flying up to New York instead of Atlanta? Maybe we take you guys out to dinner?" Norman suggested, crossing one of his legs over the other. "I don't have a scene scheduled to shoot until like Monday morning, so we've got some time to play around with."

"Sweetheart, we would love that." Sara said with a warm smile, checking her phone.

"Good." Norman nodded just before Sara perked her head up with her eyes focused on her phone. 

"Shit, honey, we need to get back to our room."

"What? Why?" Rex returned, looking at her as if she'd just just killed someone's cat. 

"There's a paper I have due by 6:00 tonight and one of my students is having issues with the website." She answered, stepping over to Lauren and leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I'm so sorry, honey. But I'm sure you two want some alone time anyway." 

"You sure? We don't mind at all. We're probably just going bar hopping or something." 

"Raincheck." Sara smiled, standing up and pulling her purse over her shoulder as Rex got to his feet and stepped toward the door. "Just don't go stealing a page from your brother's book." 

"Uh what?" Rex asked when he walked up and took Sara's hand. 

"I'll explain later." She returned with a laugh, waving her goodbye to Lauren and Norman as Rex did the same. 

"You really want to go out tonight?" Norman asked as he brought his arm up to rest on the back of the couch behind her. 

"I really want to go out tonight." Lauren smiled, blushing at the wicked look in his eyes. 

Norman gave the outside of her thigh a playful slap and heaved himself up from the couch and offered Lauren his hand, helping her up from the couch and immediately lifting her into his arms. Lauren giggled at him and brought both of her arms around his neck, kissing along his cheek while he carried her back into the bedroom where he tossed her onto the bed and held himself above her. She moved her hands slowly up along his sides and chest to hold on either side of his neck, a wide smile tugging at the corners of her lips before he leaned in close to kiss her. 

"Mm, hey, I bought you somethin'." Norman said, almost breathless. 

"You did, huh?" 

"Fuck yeah, I did." He smiled, getting back to his feet and stepping over to the closet. He reached inside and pulled a large silver box with a deep purple bow tied perfectly around it, sitting down next to Lauren and facing her as she sat up and looked at the box. 

"Babe you really didn't have to do this." 

"No, I wanted to." Norman said softly, leaning in to kiss her. "After today, you damn well deserve it." He added, handing her the package and watching her move her hands slowly across the smooth top of the box. "Come on, open it."

Lauren blushed at the smile he gave her and pulled at the end of the ribbon, lifted the lid and set it to the side. Tissue paper lined the inside of the box and she carefully opened it to a beautiful gold sleeveless cocktail dress, her jaw nearly dropping as she pulled it from the box and gawked at the stunning dress he'd picked out just for her. 

"Jesus, babe..." Lauren mused, standing up to hold it up to herself in front of the mirror.

"I saw that and I had to see you in it." 

"This is... wow."

"Good wow or bad wow?" 

"Uh, definitely a bad wow." She teased, winking at him and setting the dress on the bed. Norman pulled her body between his legs where he sat and reached around to her back to pull the zipper of her skirt down and letting it fall to her feet. 

"How about you put that pretty little dress on and we go get ourselves good and shitfaced." 

"I don't know honey, I'd hate to get too wasted and reckless... Who knows who I'd go home with." Lauren laughed, moving her hands smoothly across his shoulders. 

"That'd be a shame, wouldn't it? I'd hate to have somebody take advantage of you..."

"Ooooh, I'd be the one taking advantage of them."

"Is that right?"

"Mm, it is."

"Well, I can volunteer for that." He said with a playful smile as he helped her unbutton her blouse. She let it fall from her shoulders and Norman handed her the dress as she unhooked her bra and slowly pulled on the dress to perfectly fit every curve she had. Lauren took a few steps back and turned around to close the zipper, watching through the reflection of the mirror as Norman lost himself in the sight of her. 

"This thing looks terrible on me." Lauren said playfully, turning around and crossing her arms as Norman stood and reached into his bag sitting on the dresser to pull out a dark grey tie that had some kind of glimmer that nearly matched the fabric of her dress. "Well look at you." She added, impressed and giddy that he'd chosen to coordinate his outfit with hers, smoothing the bottom hem that fell to her mid thigh. 

"Cute, right? We both look terrible. We should just get naked instead." He quipped, taking off the black tie he'd been wearing and tying the other around his neck. "Does it fit alright?"

"Yeah, how did you even know what size to get?"

"I snooped." 

"Well good job. It's perfect." She smiled, walking up to him and holding her hands on his waist. "And absolutely beautiful." 

"You like it?"

"Baby, I love it... and I love you." 

Norman leaned in and the two of them lost themselves in a long, deep kiss, their hands moving smoothly and slowly along each other's bodies. He moved his hands down along Lauren's sides to hold her waist tight against him and his breath quickened in his chest, his cock growing hard against Lauren's hip as he was hardly able to stand how badly he needed and wanted her. 

"You definitely don't like me in this dress, huh?" Lauren breathed into his kiss, moving her hand down his chest and stomach to rub against his impressive bulge. 

"No, it's hideous." He mumbled, his lips still lightly pressed against hers. 

"You think you can survive a night out first?"

"Shit, sweetheart, I don't know, look at this thing." He groaned lightly, taking a handful of her ass before Lauren gently pushed him away from her and looked at the outline of his cock pressing against the fabric of his pants. "I don't think reciting the Pledge of Allegiance is gonna do the trick."

"Mmm, I think I can certainly help with this." She mused, slowly getting down on her knees in front of him and pulling his belt open. Norman leaned back against the wall behind him and Lauren pulled his pants down to gather at his ankles, looking up at him with a devious smile as she bit playfully at her bottom lip. 

"Fuck yeah, please do." 

"Because you asked so nicely."

Lauren took her time in pulling the elastic band of Norman's briefs down and she immediately wrapped her hand around his cock, kissing along his hip and all of his impressive length until she reached his ultrasensitive tip. 

"Holy shit..." Norman breathed, reaching down to move his hand over her smooth, blonde hair. Lauren smiled up at him and reveled in her ability to drive him wild just by her touch, bringing one of her hands up underneath his shirt to rest on his stomach to feel the heat of his skin. 

Norman's skin trembled at Lauren's touch as she ran her tongue along his cock and took all of him between her lips, slowly burying him deep in her throat and teasing him with the vibrations of her gag reflex. She quickly worked herself into a delicious rhythm moving along him, stroking her hand along with her mouth and bringing the other down to play with his balls while Norman held tight to the curve of her neck. Lauren reached up and took his hand in hers and laced their fingers together as she moaned into the taste of his precum, her lips and hand gliding along his length while his voice left him in low, smooth moans. 

"Fuck, I could come any second..." Norman struggled to say as Lauren choked on him again.

"Please, baby, let me taste it." Lauren said softly. She let go of his hand and slid hers down between his thighs to move lightly along his skin, earning herself a deep, delicious moan from deep in his belly. Norman's head fell back and his hips rocked into Lauren's mouth as she lightly stroked the tender patch of skin behind his balls, moving her tongue in slow pulses around his tip before taking him deep into the back of her throat. 

"God, Lauren..." Norman growled, watching her eyes water and her face flush bright red as she choked on him. His release quickly filled her mouth and hit the back of her throat just as a harsh grunt erupted from deep in Norman's throat Lauren and swallowed hard for him, making sure he could feel her swallow his cum before she backed away and ran her tongue along all of the length of him. 

"That didn't take long." She said smoothly as she licked her lips and held him up to suck on one of his balls. 

"You look too good chokin' on me like that." Norman smirked, his chest heaving as he watched her pull up his underwear and his pants. She buckled his belt for him before Norman pulled up the zipper of his pants and stood up in front of him, moving her hands smoothly up along his sides as he leaned in to kiss her hard and deep. 

"You think you're ready now?" Lauren asked, taking a step back and taking his hand in hers to pull him away from the wall. 

"I know I am... are you?" He returned as he came back up to her and brought his hand to hold just above her ass. "Because you know I can help with that."

"Mm. I think I might wait until later for you to return the favor... right now, I just want a drink." She said as she leaned up on her toes to kiss him. "I need to brush my teeth first, though." Lauren laughed as she pulled away from him. "Not that I don't love giving you a blow job, but dick breath isn't super fantastic after the fact." 

Norman threw his head back and laughed at her as she did the same and watched her step into the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth, rinsed with some mouthwash and gathered her phone, ID and credit card, leaving hand in had with Norman to walk toward the elevator down the hall, the sound of her heels clicking on the smooth marble floor of the elevator alcove. 

"Damn, you look good." Norman mused as he took a step back to take all of her in, his eyes hungry and focused on every inch of her, paying special attention to the way her dress hugged her ass. 

"Stop it." Lauren blushed, feeling her skin grow hot the longer his eyes lingered on her hips. 

"No way." 

Norman reached for her hand and held it easily as the two of them waited for the elevator, both of them eager and buzzing with excitement in anticipation of the night that awaited them.


	51. Chapter 51

"Oh shit!" Norman shouted over the music of the packed and lavish bar that Lauren couldn't remember the name of, watching her catch her heel on the step up toward their booth. The both of them laughed as he reached for her waist to pull her back into the booth and took the new drink she'd brought for him, taking a long, slow drink of it. "You okay?"

"Baby, I'm so good. You know this." Lauren giggled, her words slurred together in the haze of too many drinks to keep track of. 

"I was talking to my drink." He laughed as Lauren slid closer to him. 

"Fuck you."

"Nah, maybe later." 

"You're a fuckin' dick." She smiled, leaning heavily into his body and planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "But I love it."

"Me bein' a dick or my dick itself?"

"Mm, what do you think?"

Norman brought his hand behind Lauren's back and pulled her on top of him to straddle his lap and met her lips with his, each of their tongues exploring the other's lips and sharing the taste of the absurd amounts of liquid sin they'd indulged in throughout the evening. The music around them boomed from the speakers bolted to the high ceilings and bright blue and purple lights illuminated the room as each of them lost themselves in the haze of their inebriation and need for the other. They broke from one another's kiss and looked out toward the club as the music caught their attention when an upbeat remixed version of Whole Lotta Love started to blend into the end of the song before it.

"Oh my god." Lauren said excitedly, leaning back and moving her hands down along Norman's arms. 

"Holy shit, do you remember that night?" Norman asked, biting his lower lip as he moved his hands slowly up from her hips to her waist with his eyes glued to her dress hugging her body perfectly. Lauren leaned back in to kiss along Norman's jaw and up behind his ear and traced her tongue along the outside of it, sucking gently on his ear lobe before she slowly pulled herself from his lap and brought him up to stand with her. 

"Where're we goin', huh?" He said as she swayed in front of him. 

"See, there's this guy I've had my eye on all night... and I'd really like to find him and take him back to my room and fuck him sideways." Lauren said, biting her lip and pulling Norman's wallet from his pocket to retrieve her credit card. 

"Can I watch?" Norman laughed, reaching for the rest of his drink and handing her the rest of hers, both of them quickly tossing them back before they stepped back toward the bar. 

Flashes of light hit the two of them as countless phones pointed in their direction and caught them in less than flattering photos that would surely find their way online, neither of them sober enough to care as they found their way to the bar and call the bartender's attention. Norman greeted and talked with the fans that were standing around them while Lauren closed their impressive tab and signed the bill, returning to him moments later before he waved his drunken goodbye to the fans and pulled Lauren with him to the doors. Both of them poured out of the heavy doors into the wide hallway of the Cosmopolitan hotel and clung to each other, their drunken arms draped heavily around the other as they staggered their way down the hall. They each grabbed playfully at any part of the other that they could before Norman pulled her body hard against his and pinned her against the wall in a small alcove of the hallway. Norman leaned heavily against her and attacked Lauren's neck with his lips, devouring every inch of her flushed and bright red skin before he pulled the top of her dress down to expose her breasts, catching her by surprise. 

"You wanna fuck me right here?" Lauren breathed lightly, pulling his face to hers and brushing her fingers through his hair. 

"I wanna fuck you right here." Norman moaned into her lips, moving his hands down to her thighs and lifting her off of her feet and bringing one of them between their bodies to slip into the thin black lace of her panties. 

"Somebody's gonna walk by and get a fuckin' show, babe..." She laughed, wrapping her arms around him just as he pinched and pulled at her nipple. 

"Wrap these delicious legs around me, sweetheart." 

Lauren bit her lip and breathed a playful laugh as she did just as Norman asked, holding tight to him when he stepped back away from the wall and crossed the hallway. The swinging door to the men's bathroom burst open when he kicked it hard and he set her down on the counter, leaving her only long enough to block the door with the trashcan. Lauren laughed again and opened her legs as Norman came back up to her so that she could wrap them around him, holding her hands on both of his cheeks as he buried his face in the heat of her neck. 

"No unexpected guests, huh?" Lauren asked before she bit at Norman's ear lobe.

"Nobody gets to see your beautiful fuckin' pussy but me." He growled playfully, reaching between her legs and pushing her panties to the side. 

"Mm, just as long as no one else gets to see that giant fucking dick of yours." She said, her words running together just before Norman sank his fingers inside of her. 

"Damn you're ready for me, huh?" Norman mumbled into her shoulder, pressing his thumb into her clit and earning himself a heavy moan from Lauren's throat. 

"Give me your cock, baby... I need you." Lauren begged, opening her legs even wider for him just as he pulled his fingers from inside of her. She grabbed his wrist and brought his fingers between her lips to taste herself. 

"Holy shit, how are you this fuckin' hot, huh?" 

Lauren let go of his hand and reached between their bodies to fumble with his belt and the zipper of his pants and shoved them to the floor. She immediately pulled down the waistband of his briefs and wrapped her hand around his cock as Norman stepped even closer to her, grabbing her hips and pulling her to the edge of the counter before he brought his thick tip to her entrance. 

"Fuck me, honey." Lauren breathed, grabbing the back of his neck just before he started to pump his hips into hers. 

"That what you wanted, huh?" He grunted, looking up at her and biting his lip. 

"God yes, Norman..." 

"Damn..." 

Lauren flexed herself around him and could hardly control her volume as her voice echoed through the dimly lit bathroom along with Norman's heavy grunts, both of them holding tight to the other as they lost themselves. Norman pumped hard and deep as he brought one of his hands up to the back of Lauren's head, pulling her face to his so that he could kiss her before he slipped his tongue inside of her lips to taste her and reached for the top of her dress again to pull it down and expose her breasts. Her nipples stood at full, delicious attention at the coolness of the room and Norman immediately tugged on one of them, slowing the rhythm of his hips to bury himself deep inside of her to catch his breath. 

"Fuck, I'm drunk..." He laughed, leaning slightly forward to hold himself up with his hand planted firmly on the counter beside Lauren's hip. 

"Get up here." She smiled before she kissed him and gently pushed him away. Moving to one side, Lauren watched Norman hop up to sit on the counter next to her and swung one of her legs over his lap, straddling him and hissing into the feel of his cock filling every inch of herself that she could give him. He pulled the bottom of her dress up to gather just above her hips and her breath caught in her chest, any last semblance of sobriety lost at the feel of him when she started to move on top of him. 

"You're so fuckin' beautiful." Norman struggled to say, his voice hardly louder than a whisper as he looked into Lauren's eyes and held his hand just behind her cheek, cradling her head as she started to move even faster on top of him. Desperate to make him come, Lauren held tight to both sides of his neck and flexed herself around him as the muscles in her thighs grew hard and tired. 

"Oh my god, baby... I'm gonna come..." She whimpered with her forehead held gently to his, closing her eyes as the room slowly spun around her. 

"You gonna come all over me?"

"Fuck my clit and I promise I will." She said, almost breathless as the heavy waves of her orgasm started to roll over her. Norman did exactly as she asked and moved his hips underneath her as much as he could, his voice erupting from his throat in long, rough moans that echoed through the room along with Lauren's until neither of them could take it any longer. Cum dripped from inside of her and coated their thighs as Lauren shuddered and fell into his arms, moving her drunken lips along his jaw until he met them with his own, kissing her deep and long as they tried to catch their breath. 

"Damn, you weren't lyin'." Norman said softly as Lauren leaned back slightly, bringing one of her hands up to hold her breast as she swayed to one side to adjust to the spinning room. 

"I don't think I've lied to you yet." She joked, carefully trying to pick herself up from his lap before Norman wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly slid off of the counter and turned around. He set her back on the counter top and pulled out of her before he bent down to run his tongue along the soaking lips of her pussy, a light, breathy moan coming from her chest when he kissed her clit and stood back up. Lauren pulled up the top of her dress and hopped down onto her feet and grabbed for the wall when the earth shifted underneath her feet, Norman grabbing her waist to catch her before she could fall. She laughed into his chest when he pulled her in tight and took his cock in her hand. "Sorry, ba- babe." She laughed, bringing her other hand to hold his waist before she lowered herself to her knees and wrapped her lips around him. Her voice left her in smooth, delicious moans as she tasted the slick, delicious mix of their orgasms, making sure to tease his tip with her tongue before Norman took a small step back and gave her a smile, reaching for her hand. Lauren grabbed his pants and helped him pull them up as she uneasily stood up from the floor, fumbling once again with the buckle of his belt before Norman laughed and took it from her to buckle it himself. 

"You know.. this is the one hotel I haven't fucked someone in." Lauren blurted out, leaning lazily against the counter as she looked him up and down and bit her lip. Immediately embarrassed, she slapped her hand to her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut just before Norman's hands were on her waist again, the delicious smell of his cologne dancing in her nostrils before she spoke again. "Oh my god, honey, I'm so sorry..."

"Why?"

"Because I'm fucking wasted and I don't have a filter." She slurred, her eyes just as bloodshot as his. 

"Well now you've fucked me here." He quipped, a smart ass smirk pulling at one corner of his mouth. 

"How ashamed should I be? Because that's fucking embarrassing." 

"Sweetheart, I couldn't care less." Norman said as he took her hand in his and brought it up to kiss the back of her palm before the both of them nearly fell into the wall next to them. 

They laughed together and Norman pulled out his phone, struggling to dial a number as they held tight to one another and weaved their way through the maze of slot machines and guests, finally pouring out of the doors just as an MGM security car pulled up to the corner. One of the guards from outside their hotel room appeared from around the front of the vehicle and opened the door for them, fighting a laugh as they stumbled off of the sidewalk and tripped into the car. 

"What's so funny, huh?" Lauren joked loudly, laughing at herself when the guard heaved himself back into the car and pulled forward. 

"Hard to imagine anyone not laughing at watching two people fall into a car." He said as Lauren rubbed his shoulders and fell back into Norman's arms.

Norman and Lauren both laughed before their lips found each other's once again, ignoring the swirl of the world around them until the car finally came to a stop in the employee parking garage. They once again poured out of the car and held tightly to one another as they slowly stumbled their way back into the hotel and followed the guard to their room where they tripped over themselves through the suite and fell into bed together, their hands and arms grabbing and holding to each other's clothes in their difficult task of undressing each other. 

Their playfully drunk laughter echoed through the suite before the two of them finally managed to get themselves under the fresh, bright white sheets, their arms finding each other and moving smoothly along the other's skin while they helplessly breathed into a heavy kiss. Norman wrapped one of his arms around Lauren's shoulders and held her tight against him as the both of them fought the heavy pull into sleep, trying and nearly failing to keep themselves awake. 

"Babe, is my purse over there?" Lauren mumbled, uneasily leaning up on her elbow and straining to look over the edge of Norman's side of the bed. 

"Think you dropped it in the hall..." He said groggily, his own words melting into each other as Lauren struggled to pull herself from his arms. "Where're you goin'?"

"Punching this hangover in the face before it even gets here." She laughed, staggering out of the room and nearly falling on her face when she bent over to pick up her bag and a loud thump coming from her shoulder hitting the wall before she stood back up and fell back into bed with a bottle of Tylenol in hand. 

"Did you fall over out there?" He laughed, taking the capsules she'd shaken out and handed him. 

"No..." Lauren answered as she tried and failed to keep the actual answer a mystery.

"Bullshit." 

"Don't be a jerk." She giggled, tossing a couple of Tylenol back and chasing them with some water that Norman took when she was done. 

"Can't help it." 

"Man, you're lucky I love you." Lauren added sweetly, sliding herself down to lay with him and curling herself into his body. 

"Fuck yeah, I am." He smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "I love you, sweetheart."

Lauren smiled back and pressed her lips to his before the both of them settled into bed, falling into a hard, deep sleep with their arms draped warmly around each other as they slept off the ludicrous amounts of alcohol coursing through their bodies. 

***

"Oh my god..." Lauren groaned, her head pounding and her stomach twisting and turning in nauseating knots as she kept her eyes squeezed shut when the morning arrived. 

"There's some vitamin water on the side table next to you, babe." Norman's voice said smoothly from somewhere across the room. Lauren struggled to pull herself up enough to even lean on her elbow, the world tilting heavily on it's axis as she refused to open her eyes. 

"What did we do last night?" She asked, confused as she slowly lowered herself into the pile of pillows surrounding her.

"You don't remember?"

"No... I told you I get sloppy." 

"Really?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Well that sucks..."

"What?"

"That you don't remember where we went." 

"Honey, please don't fuck with me..." Lauren complained, covering her eyes with one of her hands just as he sat down. Norman planted his hand on the bed just next to her and swept her hair out of her face as he leaned in close and kissed her forehead. "Really, I don't mean to be a bitch but-"

"Sweetheart, it's okay." Norman said with a small smile of understanding and leaning back on his arm. "But you seriously have no idea what we did?"

"I remember giving you a blow job and getting into the car... then there's nothing."

"Wow." He laughed gently. 

"Did we have sex in a bathroom somewhere?"

"We did. But you don't remember anything else?

"Nothing."

"Well damn." 

"Why?... Please don't tell me I got on top of a bar..."

"Have you done that?"

"Was tequila involved last night?"

"Pretty sure."

"Oh god..."

"You didn't." He laughed gently, taking Lauren's hand in his. "But... one of us had the smart idea of making a stop after we left the first bar last night."

Lauren looked up at him and her eyes grew wide, swallowing at the sudden lurch in her stomach before she sat up and stared at him. Norman didn't have to say anything for her to know what he was talking about. She'd seen the very same thing happen to countless others in Vegas and it shouldn't have been as surprising at it felt in that moment that she could have done the same thing, especially with the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But eloping wasn't something she wanted to do. She hoped someday she would marry him. That it was something that he might want. But not like this. Not here. Not now. She wanted it to be planned. Special and intimate and surrounded by the people they loved. Not cheapened by the ridiculousness of a gaudy chapel in Las Vegas with too much alcohol coursing through her veins for her to remember promising her life to the man she loved more than anything. 

"Norman..." Lauren said softly, her eyes starting to gloss over in tears. 

"I tried to talk you out of it, but-"

"Honey, I'm so sorry... that's not the way I wanted to do this."

"Well, you were pretty insistent and we were only a couple drinks in, so I just went with it."

"You just 'went with it'? That's what you think about marrying me?" She asked, hating herself for being so upset.

"Woah, who said anything about getting married?"

"What else do people do when they're shitfaced in Vegas?" Lauren questioned, sitting up and trying to get her bearings as the room spun. 

"Sweetheart, we got a tattoos last night... we didn't get married." 

"What?"

"After the first bar... we were three deep and you had the idea, so that's what we did."

"Oh my god." She said, breathing a heavy sigh of relief and covering her face with both hands.

"But why would it have been so bad if we had?"

Lauren looked back up at him and swallowed away the twinge of nausea in the back of her throat, willing the fierce headache pounding behind her eyes to ease up even just a fraction. 

"Because if that's something we want to do at some point, I want us to take our time and plan it... Something like that? I want it to be right. Right time, right place, right words. You mean so much more to me than to have some cheap ass drunk night where we make a life changing decision like that. Like it means nothing... Because you mean everything to me and I can't stand the idea of not remembering a day like that." 

Norman sat and watched her for a moment before he gave her hand a warm squeeze, leaning forward to kiss her and sitting back to smile at her as he trailed his free hand down her leg from over the blankets. He slowly picked himself up and stood at the side of the bed and Lauren held onto his hand, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth before he finally spoke.. 

"When that time comes, you're right. We'll make it right... but for now, you'll have to settle for a tattoo of an otter on your ass." 

"WHAT?!" Lauren nearly shouted before she scrambled to sit upright and pull herself out of bed. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!"

Norman followed her as she ran into the bathroom and turned around in front of the tall mirror next to the shower and twisted herself to take a careful look at her naked ass in her reflection, lost and relieved when she saw nothing there. 

"Oh what the fuck, Norman?" She complained, an annoyed smile tugging at the corner of her mouth when she turned back to face him, her head still pounding and the room still spinning as she brought her hand up to hold at her temple. Norman laughed at her expense and she shoved his shoulder just before he pulled her in to his arms and turned her back to face the mirror, holding his arms around her from behind as he moved toward the mirror. He swept her hair over her shoulder and kissed just below her right ear, her skin sore and ultra sensitive like it had never been before. 

"I had to fuck with you, I'm sorry." Norman laughed softly in her ear before Lauren opened her eyes and turned her head to see the new pigment etched into her skin. A simple letter 'N' that symbolized the man she loved most in the world, written in his perfect handwriting with a tiny heart nestled beside it just like the ones he'd used in his little notes from the very beginning. 

"Oh my god." She smiled, biting her bottom lip as Norman kissed the small tattoo again. "Did you get one too?"

"I said 'we', didn't I?" He teased, earning himself a gentle nudge in the ribcage before Lauren turned around in his arms. He laughed at her and pulled his own hair back to turn his head and show her the small tattoo below his own right ear. Nearly matching his own, a simple cursive 'L' in Lauren's handwriting was accompanied by another small heart were drawn into his skin and Lauren couldn't help but blush at what they had done for each other, her cheeks growing hot and flushed in front of him. "Not so bad is it?"

"Not so bad at all." Lauren smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her lips to his for a deep delicious kiss. She took a step away from him a moment later and sat down on the toilet to her left, holding his hand and leaning forward to hold her head in her hand as her headache pounded even harder. "How are you not a fucking wreck this morning, though?"

"Ooooh, I'm hangin' by a thread."

"I'd really like to not ever do that again. I'm too old for this bullshit."

"Thirty one isn't old." 

"Yeah, well... drinking like that is for the birds." 

Norman laughed and offered his hand to her to help her back to her feet and kissed her cheek, the feel of his hand resting on her hip already making her feel better before he stepped back into the bedroom and fell into the messy sheets. Lauren took a moment to brush her teeth and ran her fingers through her hair, thankful she'd chosen to wear it down the night before and avoid the trouble of detangling it and walked back into the bedroom to join Norman back in bed. She curled up next to him and the two of them lost themselves in the hours that bled into the afternoon, sleeping off the remains of the hangovers they hoped would be their last.


	52. Chapter 52

"Lauren, if you don't get your shit together, we're gonna miss this flight." Norman called out from the foyer of the hotel suite, his tone a mix of amusement and annoyance. Lauren rolled her eyes and darted through the bedroom, still searching frantically for her purse. 

"I can't find my bag!" She shouted, knowing her ID was inside and that she wouldn't be able to get through security without finding it. 

"Which one?" He asked, watching her emerge from the bedroom and walk up to him. 

"The black one that I took to dinner last night. I can't find it anywhere. And it's got my ID in it, so I can't even check in to security."

"Maybe that's because you told me to pack it in my backpack last night after we got back from dinner?" 

"Are you fucking serious?" Lauren complained, rolling her eyes at herself before an amused smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "Damn it. I'm sorry, babe, I totally forgot." She said, pulling her own bag over her shoulder as she walked back down the hallway toward the door and leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Let's go. I'm ready to get home." 

Norman gave her ass a playful slap and the both of them laughed as they left their room and left Las Vegas behind for bigger, better things, landing in New York in just enough time to catch a late dinner at a small Italian place just a few blocks from the loft that had quickly become Lauren's favorite. Lauren looked across the table at him and nearly lost herself at the sight of him, feeling a deep sense of freedom now that everything from her previous life was left behind in the desert, replacing all of the worry and bad memories with the promise of a future and the life changing memories to go with it. 

"What are you staring at?" Norman asked, shaking her back to reality and taking a long drink from his glass of wine. 

"Nothing. Stuck in my head." She said softly, moving closer to him in their curved booth and taking his hand in hers. 

"You okay? You've been pretty quiet since we got home." 

"Mm, yeah, I'm excellent... just relishing in the fact that all of that is over. Feels good to be rid of it."

"I can only imagine what that must feel like. I'm so proud of what you did." He said quietly, watching Lauren take a drink from her wine glass. 

"I couldn't have done that without you... thank you for fighting me on it." 

Norman raised his glass and gently clinked the rim to hers, leaning in to kiss her cheek as she squeezed his hand a little tighter. 

"Mm, hey, your birthday's comin' up."

"It is? I didn't know." Lauren joked, laughing when he nudged her shoulder and crossed one leg over the other.

"Your mom texted me earlier and told me she's gotta be in Atlanta for something with the school, so I booked us flights for tomorrow to go back south. Gives us a couple days to figure it out... what do you want to do?" 

"We really don't have to do much of anything. As long as I get to spend it with you, I'm golden." 

"You really don't want to go out or anything?"

"Not really. It's not necessary." 

"Hm. I don't like the sound of that." 

"I have faith you'll figure something out." She smiled, earning a playful wink from him as the waiter dropped off their bill. 

Norman quickly paid their check and the two of them slowly made their way back to the apartment, watching the people of New York pass them by and go about their own lives, the lack of attention a welcome change. Finally back at home, Norman closed the door behind them and Lauren took his hand back in hers to pull him with her downstairs, falling into bed with him as she gave in to a long, tired yawn. 

"You sure you're alright?" Norman asked, leaning up on his elbow and watching her slowly open her eyes. 

"Yeah... I'm just... exhausted. The last few days really took it out of me." She answered softly, moving her hand along the smooth muscle of his arm when Norman leaned over her and pressed his forehead to hers. "And I don't even want to talk about last night."

"Last night was... damn." 

"Last night was ridiculous. I'm still fighting off the hangover."

"So that's why you're so quiet." He said playfully, moving in closer to kiss along her collar bone and up her neck. Lauren smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, her skin immediately reacting to his touch when he ran his hand smoothly down the side of her body and lifted the hem of her blouse. "Can I change that?"

Lauren breathed a soft laugh and Norman quickly tried to help her out of her shirt before she abruptly stopped him, biting her bottom lip as she gently pushed him off of her and got back to her feet. She turned around and watched him sit up at the foot of the bed and backed her way toward the book shelf that the stereo was sitting on, never looking away from him as he pulled the bottom of his shirt out from his pants. 

"There's something you asked me for that I think it's high time I give you." She said smoothly, reaching blindly for the power button of the stereo and smiling to herself when she saw him take a deep, shaky breath. 

"Fuck..." Norman breathed, rubbing his hand along the top of his thigh as she turned the stereo on. 

"It's about damn time, huh?" 

"You bet your ass it is, shit..." 

Lauren slowly walked up to stand between his legs and moved her hands along his shoulders before she pulled him up to stand with her, leaning up to bring his lips to her own. She took her time in pulling the buttons of his shirt open and dropped it to the floor, holding both of her hands on either side of him before sliding them down to unbuckle his belt. Norman moved to help her but Lauren grabbed his hands and stopped him, breaking from his kiss and holding up a finger as a sly smile pulled at one corner of her mouth. 

"I don't think so." She said softly, bringing one of his hands up to suck on his finger. "This is my job."

"Damn..." 

Lauren gave him another wicked smile and slowly lowered herself down to her knees in front of him, pulling his jeans with her so that he could step out of them and leave them abandoned on the floor. She leaned forward and kissed her way up along his thigh and pulled his briefs down as Norman brought both of his hands to push her hair back and Lauren once again pulled his hands away, standing up in front of him before she took a step back and pointed at the bed. 

"Try to control yourself." She said, watching him sit down and wrap his hand around his cock. "Hands down." 

"You're gonna kill me, girl." He moaned, his skin already flushed bright with anticipation. 

"I know... and you'll fucking like it." Lauren said, stepping back up to him and moving his hands so that he had to sit on them. "And maybe even beg me for more." 

"What if I beg you now?"

"Mm, sorry baby, it's too soon for that." She whispered softly in his ear as she ran her tongue along the outside ridge of his ear and kissed his new tattoo. Norman shuddered and pressed his lips to the side of her neck and Lauren pulled away enough to press her forehead to his, bringing her hands up to move smoothly from his shoulders and down his chest, white hot need burning through her veins at the just the feel of his skin under her fingertips. "I think it's time I tease you a little bit, what do you say?" 

"Can I fuck you instead?"

Lauren laughed and took a step back as she gently shook her head at him, feeling the heat of his gaze on her skin when she slowly turned around and started to sway to the music flowing softly from the speakers. Norman's voice left him in a low, smooth groan as he watched her take her time slipping off her blouse and Lauren couldn't help but smile at the affect she had on him, fighting her own desperate need to climb into his arms and let him have his way with her. She reached around her back to unclasp her bra and turned back around to face him before she stepped back between his legs and got down on her knees, her eyes glued to his as she slid her hands along the smooth skin of his thighs and leaned in close to kiss along his cock standing rock hard against his stomach. 

"You're not looking forward to this are you?" Lauren asked as she brought one of her hands to wrap around his thickness. 

"Fuck yeah, I am." He breathed, not even trying to play along.

"You want to touch me?" 

"Please..." 

"Too bad." She teased, earning herself a groan of complaint just before she wrapped her lips him and buried him deep in her throat. 

"Oh my god." Norman shuddered, pulling his hands out from underneath himself and bringing his fist up to his mouth to bite it, watching Lauren move slowly along him as she teased him with delicious pulses of her tongue. 

"You taste so good, babe." Lauren said, her voice like silk to Norman's ears as he continued to struggle against his overwhelming need to touch her. She smiled up at him and pulled herself into his lap to straddle him, slowly rolling her hips on top of him while she held one arm over his shoulder and the other hand at the back of his neck.

"Fuck, let me kiss you... please." Norman begged, leaning in close for his forehead to press against hers. 

"I think you want it too much." 

"Damn, yeah I do, please... I'm dyin' here." 

Lauren breathed a small laugh and finally gave him what he wanted, her lips meeting his for a long, deep and delicious kiss. Norman nearly devoured her and Lauren's voice left her in a smooth breathy moan as her nipples grew hard with anticipation, grazing along Norman's chest before she pulled away and stood back up in front of him. Taking her time, Lauren turned around unbuckled her belt before she slowly bent down in front of him, stepping out of her shorts and leaving them in a pile at her feet. Norman groaned once again at the sight of her as she pulled down the thin, black lace panties wrapped around her hips and Lauren brought her hand between her legs to move along the lips of her pussy, biting her lip as she slipped her fingers inside her entrance. She nearly laughed out loud as Norman squirmed in his seat, taking himself in his hand and starting to move along his long, hard length despite the fact that she'd told him not to. 

"You've got trouble listening." She smiled, standing back up and crawling on top of his lap again. 

"I can't take this shit anymore." He breathed, bringing his free hand up to hold along her ribcage and pull her closer. 

"Well, you must be ready for me, huh?" 

"Mm, yes please."

"So polite." 

Lauren backed up off of his lap and pulled him to his feet and crawled toward the headboard herself, laying back against the pillows before she beckoned him toward her with her index finger, spreading her legs and watching him crawl toward her. She took her nipple between her fingers and tugged on herself just as Norman brought himself to loom on top of her, leaning in close and kissing her hard and deep. Their lips moved in smooth, slow waves together and Lauren reached between their bodies to stroke him slowly again, bringing her other hand to move around his waist and up to hold along his shoulder, more than ready to feel him moving inside of her. Norman slipped his fingers between her thighs to test her readiness for him and his voice crooned out of his throat in a low, smooth rumble that Lauren could hardly stand, her slick, warm juices coating his fingers before she broke from his kiss and held her hand along his cheek. 

"Make love to me, Norman." She breathed, losing herself in the celestial blue of his eyes as he focused on the bright and earthy green of hers. 

"It's not fair how amazing you are to me." Norman said softly just before he kissed her. Lauren smiled into his lips and sucked in a small breath when he slowly pushed every inch of himself inside of her. 

"Oh my god, I love you." 

"Let me show you how much I love you." 

"Please, Norman." 

Needing no other instruction, Norman moved his hips smoothly in and out of her, burying himself in every deep recess of her tight, soaking center. Their breaths danced between their lips and their words were hardly more than whispers as they begged one another to keep going. Norman worked himself up to a perfect and delicious speed and the sound of their bodies' contact echoed through the open bedroom around them before he picked himself up to pull out of her and catch his breath, beads of sweat rolling slowly down his face and chest. 

"I want to ride you." Lauren said with hardly a whisper, moving her hands smoothly across his glistening chest. Norman leaned in close and kissed her before he fell into the bed just beside her and offered his hand to her, holding it in his as Lauren brought her leg over his lap and held his cock for her to bury him deep inside of her. "Holy shit..." 

"My god, Lauren." He said in a heavy groan, moving his hand up between her breasts to hold her throat. Lauren bit her lip in a gentle smile and leaned down on top of him, her body shivering at the feel of Norman's hands moving lightly along her skin. 

"I love it when you do that." She breathed, rolling her hips on top of his and holding one of her hands on his arm. Norman squeezed his hand a little tighter around her neck and moved his other hand up to hold her cheek and Lauren turned to wrap her lips around two of his fingers, watching as Norman bit his lower lip and started to pump his hips in unison with hers. "Oh my god..." 

"Damn, you are so fucking perfect..."

"You're so big, honey, I..." 

"You like that, huh?" 

"Mm, god yes, I do." 

Norman brought both of his hands down to hold on Lauren's hips and lifted his knees up behind her, thrusting hard and deep beneath her as Lauren lifted herself up only enough to hold his gaze with hers. 

"Come on baby, tighten that up a little bit." Norman begged, tightening his grip on her hips as Lauren moaned hard on top of him with no regard to her volume. She sat up and adjusted herself to plant her feet on either side of him and leaned back, planting her hands on his legs and listening to the heavenly sound of Norman's harsh, deep moans as she bounced herself in his lap. Norman brought one of his hands between her legs and teased her clit, stealing any semblance of sanity from her as she tried and failed to cling to reality. His other hand made sudden, stinging contact with the outside of her thigh and Lauren responded with a heavy groan filled with need, looking back down at him and moving her legs back so that she could lean down and kiss behind his ear. She bit playfully at his ear lobe and Norman moaned into the feel of her, bringing one his hands back up to her throat while the other grabbed a handful of her ass.

"Do it again." Lauren begged in his ear, holding one of her hands on his cheek and the other on his arm. 

"You want me to choke you?" He growled, pressing his forehead to her temple and squeezing his hand a little tighter around her neck. Lauren only nodded her head softly and gave him a devious smile as her eyes met his, taking a sharp breath before he tightened his grip around her throat even more and gave her another hard slap on her ass. 

"Fuck!" She grunted, taking a handful of his hair and holding it tight. 

"Fucking like that, don't you?"

"God yes!" 

Norman slapped her ass again and Lauren sat back up, pulling away from the his grip on her throat and reaching for his nipple to twist and pull on it to earn herself a deep, gritty moan from deep in his belly. He grabbed hard for the back of her neck and attacked her lips for a fast, rough kiss, biting her bottom lip as he backed away and pulled her off of his lap. 

"Get on those fucking knees, girl." Norman demanded, heaving himself up from beneath her and watching her do as he ordered. "Holy shit, look at you." 

"You don't happen to like what you see, do you?" Lauren teased, bending over in front of hm and letting a slight whimper escape from her throat when he grabbed for her hip and pulled her roughly into him. 

"Not one fucking bit." He returned, moving his hand smoothly across the small of her back and taking a generous handful of her ass. He snapped his hips into hers and Lauren let out a harsh moan into her shoulder, her slick juices nearly gushing out of her as he thrust hard and deep inside of her. 

"God, ba- you're so-"

"Say it, Lauren. Tell me what I am." He grunted, slapping her ass hard and leaning forward to grab her breast and tug on her nipple. 

"FUCK! So fuc- fucking big-" She stammered, struggling to lean up and kiss him as the crashing waves of her orgasm gripped her tight the harder he fucked her from behind. 

"Must be the spot, huh?" 

"Baby, I-" Lauren choked, nearly falling into the blankets beneath her. 

"You gonna come for me, sweetheart?" He asked roughly in her ear, leaning in and kissing the small tattoo beneath it just as the heavy waves of her release shook her deep and stole her breath away in deep, harsh gasps. "Guess that's my answer, huh?"

Lauren collapsed into the bed and trembled beneath him and moaned helplessly into the sheets, weak and trembling as he continued to pound his hips into hers. Norman moved his hands back to hold tight to her hips and could barely hold on to reality himself, his voice erupting out of his throat in deep, luscious moans that only threw Lauren deeper into her ecstasy. 

"Come for me, Norman." She whimpered, still hardly managing to make a sound. "Let me feel you come inside me." 

"Ah...shit!" He growled, slamming his hips into her just before he quickly pulled out of her and turned her back around and grabbed her waist, bringing her down with him to lay on their sides. Norman lifted her leg and filled her again and Lauren brought her arm underneath his neck and around his shoulders while the other swept his dark, sweat damp hair out of his face. Her slick juices coated him as he glided inside of her with striking speed that was hard to keep up with, beads of sweat trailing slowly down the etched lines of his face and neck as Lauren gasped for air in front of him, nearly screaming as Norman's moans grew desperate for his release. He buried himself deep inside of her one last time and the two of them laid there catching their breath, holding tightly to one another as if their moment could be stolen from them at any second. Their lips found each other's and the entire world around them fell into a void, dissolving away and leaving them to a world of their own, far too consumed in the bliss coursing between them to mind the distant sound of a door opening and closing upstairs. At least until footsteps moved down the stairs when they laughed and rushed to their feet to get their clothes back on. 

"Gross. Eyes closed." Mingus joked, shielding his eyes playfully when he stepped up to the open bedroom door just as Lauren had finished pulling her shirt back on. 

"Don't worry, all clear." Lauren laughed, looking over to see Norman buckling his belt still without his shirt on. 

"Welcome back." He added, dropping his arms to his sides and leaning against the doorframe. 

"Sorry dude. I thought you'd still be at your mom's." Norman said after pulling on a t-shirt and dropping down to sit at the foot of the bed. 

"Eh." Mingus said before he looked back at Lauren. "How'd it go?"

"Fifty nine years." Lauren offered, nodding at the relief settling easily in her brain. 

"Daaaamn. That's awesome." 

"Motherfucker deserved more than that if you ask me." Norman added, pulling Lauren into his lap and wrapping his arms around her hips. 

"I'll take it. He'll be in there until he's at least in his late sixties. That's not all that bad." She returned, looking up at Mingus when he stepped toward them to hug her tight. 

"I'm glad that crap is over with. Can't begin to imagine how hard that had to be." 

"Thank you, me too." Lauren smiled, holding her hands on top of Norman's before he kissed the back of her arm. 

"Hey. How about instead of talking about this shit we get a movie goin' and veg out." Norman suggested, patting the outside of Lauren's thigh for her to get up. Mingus and Lauren both nodded in their agreement and Mingus disappeared upstairs, returning a few minutes later with chips in hand before the three of them lounged back in the large bed that Lauren and Norman now shared. 

The movie started and Lauren relaxed back against the headboard to lose herself in the love and gratitude she felt toward both of the beautiful humans lounging on either side of her. Norman had pulled her into a life that she never could have pictured herself in and his son had been gracious enough to accept her to be a part of it.


	53. Chapter 53

Lauren and Norman left New York for Georgia once again and the following weeks passed quickly on the set and as tricky as it had been at times, Lauren adapted to his hectic schedule. Insisting that she come with him, Lauren followed Norman to the set and slowly found herself keeping up his schedule even better than he did, making sure he was where he needed to be when he needed to be there all while doing so with relative ease. The two of them fell into a comfortable routine between home and on the set and weekends spent in hotels and convention centers until the late weeks of October arrived when the show's premiere approached, spending the few days before they left curled up at home. 

"You get all of your stuff packed?" Norman asked smoothly, moving one of his hands along the top of her thigh as the two of them laid lazily on the couch, absently watching television.

"I did. Finally. Only been putting it off for days now.”

"You pack that thing I asked you?"

"We're going to California. Of course I did." Lauren laughed, bringing her other leg up to hug against her chest. 

"Gonna work on your tan?" He teased, slipping his hand between her legs and up into the opening of her shorts. 

"Well, a girl can try. Seems like every time I do you always like to get in the way of that." 

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Uh bullshit. Remember Vegas? And literally every time in Belize. I barely put that thing on before you're tearing it off."

Norman laughed and sat up next to her before he reached over and pulled her to straddle his lap, holding his hands on her hips and moving them slowly up and down her sides. 

"I'm so sorry."

"Mm, I can tell you're all broken up about it." Lauren said with a warm smile, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck.

"I can prove it to you.”

“Can you now?” Lauren teased, starting to move her hips in slow circles on his lap. 

“I think you of all people oughta know I can.” Norman smiled, pulling the collar of her shirt to the side and kissing her collarbone. 

“How could I forget?” 

Lauren lifted his face to hers and kissed him, her breathing already heavy at the feel of his hands lifting her shirt up over her head and tossing it to the floor. Norman reached behind her and pulled at the clasp of her bra, letting it drop to the floor before bringing one of his hands up to tease her nipple between his fingers. 

“Mm when do we need to be up and out tomorrow?” Lauren asked when she pulled away from him and reached for the bottom of his shirt. 

“We'll get picked up around ten tomorrow. Plane leaves at eleven thirty.” 

“Company plane again?”

“Mm.” Norman answered, bringing his hands to both of her sides. He helped her move to lay on her back and hovered on top of her, kissing down her chest and stomach while he grabbed at her shorts and tore them down her legs. The feel of Norman’s lips moving along her skin sent waves of heat flushing into her chest and goose bumps across every inch of her body. Need pulled at every fiber of her being and she messed her hands through his long dark hair, desperate to feel him fucking her senseless. 

“God, honey, I need you.” Lauren begged, pulling him back on top of her and reaching for his belt. 

“Want or need?”

“Is there a difference?” 

Norman laughed and buried his face in Lauren’s neck, kissing along her skin as she pulled the tops of his jeans and briefs down and wrapped her hand around his cock to stroke him. 

“Tell me how bad you want it.” Norman said, sitting back on his heels and looking down at her. 

“Can I show you instead?”

“Fuck yes you can.” 

Lauren bit her lip and got up on her knees in front of him, giving him a devious smirk and pushing him onto his back to lay down before pulling his pants off of him to leave them on the floor. 

“I know how much you like it when I choke on you.” She teased, kissing the inside of his thigh and running her tongue up the length of him. 

“Shit, yeah, I do.” Norman breathed, adjusting his hips beneath her. 

Lauren brought her hand up to massage his balls and the other to stroke him slowly, wrapping her lips around his thick tip. She took her time in moving and sucking him off, moaning into the slight sweetness of his precum and savoring the sound of his gritty moans drifting out of his throat. 

Norman brought his hand to the back of her head and grabbed a handful of her hair, pushing himself deeper into her throat to feel her gag on him, the back of her throat vibrating softly on his tip. Lauren choked on him and tears burned at her eyes before he let her go and she backed away from him, moving her hand along his soaking cock. 

“Take your shorts off.” Norman growled, watching Lauren catch her breath. “And turn around so I can taste that delicious fucking pussy of yours.” 

Lauren stood up and slowly pulled off her shorts while Norman reached up to hold her breast, teasing her nipple again between his fingers. She stepped out of her shorts and went to reach for the thin black lace of her panties and Norman sat up, grabbing her hands away and tearing her underwear down. 

“Get up here.” He demanded, pulling her hips so she could step up onto the couch and plant her feet on either side of him. Lauren took one of his hands and bent over to suck on one of his fingers before Norman bit his bottom lip as he leaned forward and kissed her thigh. He brought his other hand up between her legs and teased her clit, pulling his finger out of her mouth and bringing it down to slip into her entrance and tease her already soaking pussy. 

Lauren moaned as Norman moved his fingers inside of her, working up his speed and bringing his lips to suck and tease her clit. She stood uneasily above him with one of her hands holding onto a fist full of his hair and the other holding onto her own hip while she tried and nearly failed to stay up on her feet. 

“Shit, babe, I need to get down or I’m gonna fall right off of this couch.” 

“Literally knockin’ you off your feet, huh?”

“Fuck yes, you are.” Lauren laughed, watching him grab her hips and bring her down to lay next to him. He moved to lean over her again Lauren pulled his face to hers, kissing him hard and deep to taste herself on his tongue. Norman’s hand moved smoothly up her thigh and back between her legs, finding her aching entrance just as he broke away and started to kiss down her body once again. 

Norman immediately found her clit and drove her senses into overdrive, pushing his fingers inside of her and fucking her with them until she could hardly take it. Lauren’s moans grew louder and louder the more he worked between her legs and started to echo through the house until she couldn't make any other sound, the air in her lungs stolen from the ecstasy rocketing through every nerve in her body. 

“Fuck me, Norman.” Lauren begged, breathless and wanting. “Please, baby, I need you to fuck me.” 

With a harsh grunt, Norman quickly picked himself up and brought his tip to her entrance, moving it along her wet, aching pussy before finally filling her completely. 

“God damn.” He breathed, moving his hands to hold behind her knees and pushing them toward her chest. “Fuck, your pussy is so fuckin’ tight.” 

Lauren bit her bottom lip and Norman leaned in close, grabbing her wrists and bringing them above her head to pin her down. His hips started to move in a delicious pace into hers and Norman kept her wrists held down with one hand, bringing his other down to tease her nipple. Her breath left her lungs and Lauren could hardly keep her volume under control, Norman’s tip hitting the tender patch of nerves deep inside of her just like he always did. 

“Jesus Chr- oh my god-“ She said, her words hardly more than a whisper as she struggled to free her hands from his. 

“You like that deep shit, huh?” Norman returned, his voice deep and gritty in her ear as he kissed behind her ear and looked back up at her. 

“God, you know I do.” 

Norman finally let go of her wrists and Lauren immediately grabbed either side of his face and kissed him hard, her voice leaving her in desperate moans the faster and deeper he fucked. Hot waves of ecstasy rolled through Lauren’s body and her warm juices coated him, leaking out of her entrance and into a small wet spot on the couch before Norman pulled out of her all of sudden and fell back into the couch. He grabbed his cock and held himself up for her, biting his bottom lip as he watched her lay in front of him with her hand moving along the soaking lips of her pussy. 

“Look at how fucking wet you got me.” He breathed, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. Lauren gave in to a smooth laugh and pushed her fingers inside her entrance, knowing he wouldn't be able to stand just watching her. Norman struggled to catch his breath while he watched her carefully, biting hard at his lower lip the more she moved her fingers in and out of her soaking entrance. Come dripped out of her and onto the couch and Norman nearly came undone, leaning forward and grabbing for her wrist to pull her body on top of his. 

"Fuckin' ride me, baby." He said with a low, wanting voice, holding tight to her hips while she lowered herself on top of him, burying him deep inside of her. Slowly, Lauren moved on top of him, steading herself by holding her hand on the couch cushion just next to her and bringing her other hand between her legs to rub her clit. Norman held his hands on Lauren's thighs while she bounced on top of him, his breath catching in his lungs with each deep movement she made. He brought one of his hands up to move along her side and up to give her breast a warm squeeze, tugging on her nipple while a low moan came from deep in his belly. 

"Oh my go- Nor-" Lauren breathed, leaning forward to hold her hand along the side of his neck and pulling him to sit up. Norman wrapped his arms around her waist and started to move beneath her. "Holy shit, ba-" She struggled, the air from her lungs stolen by the shockwave of her orgasm gripping tight at every last piece of her.

Norman moved his leg to firmly plant his foot on the floor and immediately started to fuck hard and fast beneath her, her body spent and weak as she came hard on top of him. Her slick fluid dripped from her core and Norman pumped into her with one last powerful thrust, his voice leaving him a hard, deep moan and his skin glistening with sweat. Lauren held either side of his face and kissed him, sweeping his damp hair out of his face while goose bumps swept over every inch of her skin. 

"You came hard, huh?" He breathed, breaking away from her only to kiss along her jaw and into the curve of her neck. 

"Mm, don't I always?" Lauren said with a low, seductive laugh. 

"Yeah, you fucking do." Norman said, smiling into her skin before he pulled away from her. "And now I wanna taste it."

Norman gave her almost no reaction time before he'd picked her up and laid her on her back, his hand moving down her sides just as his lips found her wet, tingling folds, come still dripping slowly from inside of her. He slipped his tongue just inside of her entrance, moaning into the taste of their orgasms and taking her breath away yet again, even more goose bumps sweeping over her body and bringing her nipples to full attention. Lauren grabbed for his hand and squeezed hard, her body writhing beneath him while she whimpered into the soft black cushions of the couch. Norman lapped at every drop she could give before he finally picked himself back up, moving to hover on top of her and press his lips to hers in a heavy, delicious kiss. 

"Mm, I love you, baby." Lauren breathed, pulling away from his kiss to look up at him. 

"I love you, too." He returned, giving her the adorable smile she couldn't imagine living without. "But as fun as kissing you is, I really want some food."

Lauren laughed, and pinched his side, watching as he got up to sit back on his heels so that she could sit up. 

"Alright, well let's eat then." She said, playfully mocking him and standing up to pick up her abandoned clothes. Norman stepped back into his jeans and groaned when he picked himself up from the deep cushions of the couch, stretching each of his limbs in a long, drawn out stretch. Lauren gave his tummy a light pinch and Norman laughed, swatting away her hand and giving her bare ass a slap right before she pulled up her pants. 

"Fucker." Norman teased, tucking himself into his pants and zipping his zipper. 

"It's kinda late... did you want to go out somewhere or do you want me to make something?" 

"Let me take you out." He smiled, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing along her shoulder just after she slipped into her sweater. "Show you off a little bit." 

"You like to do that, huh?" Lauren asked, holding her hands on top of his arms. 

"With the most beautiful girlfriend on the planet, you bet your ass I do." 

Lauren turned around and kissed his cheek before she stepped around him to find her socks, slipping them on and stepping into a pair of boots while she waited for him to do the same. The two of them were out the door and buckled into Lauren's car a moment later and Norman easily pulled out of the garage, closing the door behind them and turning them toward the small town Lauren now happily called 'home'. 

 

*****

 

“Hey guys!” The hostess Jenna said cheerfully when Norman and Lauren walked into his restaurant hand in hand. “How’s it goin’?” She asked, her southern drawl just as adorable as her pretty blue eyes. 

“Hey, good, good, how’re you sweetheart?” Norman smiled when he brought her in for a small side hug as Lauren waved and gave her a smile as well. 

“Busy busy.” Jenna smiled back, grabbing a couple of menus and silverware, waving them to follow her to a booth in the back corner. “Lots of folks askin’ when you’ll be here next. Which you can now see they’re happy to see tonight was the answer.” She added, nodding toward several phones pointed in their direction. “Anyone meeting you guys?”

“Nope, just us tonight.” Lauren said easily, taking her seat across from Norman and crossing her legs underneath the table. “You ever get that car you were talking about a couple weeks back?”

“I did! It’s the red one right next to the back door. I’ll have to show it to you before y’all leave.” Jenna said excitedly, her smile beaming with pride.

“Oh good, congratulations.” Norman offered, giving her shoulder a warm pat.

“Aw, thanks, yeah, I’m in love with it. Alright, so Steph’ll be over here in a few for ya, y’all let me know when you leave.”

Norman and Lauren both nodded and smiled at Jenna before she left, watching as she jogged back toward the maitre’d stand to greet the customers still filtering into the restaurant. 

“Quite the popular spot tonight.” Lauren said quietly, catching Norman’s leg beneath the table with her foot. 

“I think that’s true for pretty much every night.” He said proudly, looking out at the full tables and booths of the restaurant he owned with several of his friends from the show. 

“It was kind of genius for you guys to think of something like this. To capitalize on an opportunity like this.” 

“I guess so, although it was never even about the money or anything.” 

“I know that. But you can’t say it isn’t a perk.”

“Well no, but… mainly we just wanted a place for us to hang out after we got done on the set. But then Greg had the idea to open it for our fans to come and just hang out. And here we are. You know what I mean?” He smiled, setting his menu down. 

“Of course I do, babe.” Lauren said sweetly, moving her foot slowly up and down along his leg. “I just meant, you guys had an excellent idea to put a place like this together. I’m still always in awe at how much you do… And I feel like such a lazy freeloader all the time.” 

“Get out, you’re far from lazy.”

“Relatively speaking, yeah, I am.” 

“Bullshit. Who’s the one at the table who runs like seven miles a day?”

“I don’t mean physically lazy.” She joked, laying her own menu on the table and relaxing back to lean against the smooth cushion of the booth. 

“Babe, you know damn well I wanted you to come with me. That isn’t lazy… especially with all the fu-“

“Norman!” Lauren playfully scolded, reaching across the table and swatting at his shoulder. 

“What? I was just gonna say how much ‘fun we have’.” He laughed, shrugging his shoulder like he was completely innocent of thinking what Lauren knew he was about to say. 

“That’s bullshit and you and I both know it.” She said, not buying his excuse in the slightest. 

A waiter came by a moment later and took their orders before Lauren moved around the side of the booth and reached over to take Norman’s arm. She pulled him toward her so that he could sit next to her and laced her fingers with his under the table, watching the patrons of his restaurant with him and settling in to another relaxing evening with the man she loved more than anything. 

“You know I don’t see it like that, though, right?” Norman finally said, taking a sip of his drink.

“See what?” 

“You know I don’t think you’re lazy for just hangin' out with me, right?” 

“Well… I mean… I admit there are times I feel like the label applies… and sometimes I worry you’ll get sick of me just- always being around.” 

Norman looked over at her and brought his arm around behind her shoulders, moving his hand up and down her back while he kissed her temple. 

“That is nowhere near possible, Lauren, and you know it.” 

"Yeah, well... even if it isn't, I'm still conscious of it."

"Well, ignore it. 'Cause I love you, and I love taking you with me."

Lauren smiled at him just as their waiter came by with their plates and checked that they didn't need anything else, leaving them to dine in peace. The occasional fan stopped by to take a picture or say 'hello' while they sat together, stealing bites from one another's plates before the both of them pulled themselves from their booth and headed for the door. Handfuls of fans behind them shouted all sorts of goodbyes and well wishes and Norman waved to all of them, giving them a warm smile. He followed Lauren outside and the hostess Jenna following close behind to catch them before they left to show them the shiny red sedan parked next in the back parking lot. 

Norman and Lauren offered another round of congratulations and Jenna quickly returned to the restaurant, leaving them to heave themselves back into Lauren's car to head back home. Once he pulled back into the garage and they were walking back into the house, Lauren took Norman's hand and they both made their way slowly upstairs, falling into the soft, dark sheets and a comfortable silence before Lauren finally spoke. 

"You know, for not doing shit today, I'm fucking exhausted." She said, her words leading in to a long deep yawn while she kicked off her shoes. Norman reached over and pulled her body on top of his so she could straddle his lap, his hands resting in the curve of her hips. "Come to think of it, I might even be coming down with something. Haven't felt right in over a week."

"Well... I wouldn't say you didn't do anything today..." 

"Oh, aren't you funny." Lauren laughed, slipping her fingertips under the hem of his shirt and helping him pull it off. 

"I think so."

"Hm, you would. So what do I have to expect tomorrow?" She asked, moving her hand slowly along the skin of his bare chest. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean... I've never been to a premiere before. What should I expect to see? Do I need to do anything?"

"Lots of lights, lots of shouting, lots of people you know and even more that you don't. But you don't hafta do anything. Just put on that pretty little dress I bought you, get your hair all fixed up how you like it and enjoy the ride." 

"That's not the first time you've said that to me." Lauren smiled, leaning down to kiss the smooth skin on his collar bone and up to kiss him. 

"I don't think I've steered you wrong yet." Norman said after he broke from her kiss. Lauren groaned at his pun and sat back up to laugh, pinching along his side before she slipped off her sweater. "Nah, but really, all you gotta do is be there. That's all I want anyway. Just knowin' you're there'll calm my nerves a bit."

"Surely you don't get nervous about that kind of thing..."

"Nah, I do. I've gotten to where I can usually keep it pretty hidden. But yeah, I definitely still do." 

"I would've assumed you'd be used to it by now."

"Well you know what you get when you make assumptions..."

"Shut up." Lauren laughed, looking over at Eye in the Dark as he silently jumped up onto the bed and walked over to them. She held her hand out for him to rub up against it and listened to him purr, Norman bringing up his hand to move along his smooth fur before he pulled Lauren's body into his own. "But it's cute you still get nervous."

Norman brought his hands up to either side of her face and pressed his lips to hers in a deep, warm kiss before rolling onto his side for her to lay on her back, holding himself up above her. Their legs tangled together and Norman moved one of his hands down along her body, helping her to slide her pants off and tossing them to the floor. 

"I love you." Lauren whispered, breaking away from his kiss and holding her hands on either side of him, lost in the blue of his eyes. "More than anything." 

"Makes me wonder what I'd be doin' if I hadn't have walked into that bar that night." 

"I don't want to think about it." She smiled, curling into his body after he laid down next to her, helping him take off his jeans. "I just want to focus on how awesome it is that I get to bug you all I want." 

"Yeah? Well two can play at that game." Norman laughed, moving his hand slowly along her arm. 

"I wouldn't wanna play it with anyone else." 

"Shit, hang on." He said, pulling his arm out from behind her and leaning over his side of the bed. "I might've done somethin' stupid."

"What?"

Norman laid back down with her, bringing his arm back around her and pulling her close, holding his other hand in a loose fist when he kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets over them. 

"I said I might've done something stupid. Tell me what you think."

Lauren gave him a look of absolute confusion, her eyes exploring his expression for any kind of tell. "Okay...?"

"So... I've been with this girl for a while. Like, really with her. I mean, I love her more than almost anything. She's... God, she's fuckin' awesome. Funny, smart... and damn, she's beautiful."

"Yeah? Is she good to you?" Lauren asked, deciding to play along. 

"Hell yeah she is. I don't deserve it. Really."

"That has to be bullshit..." She said, leaning up on her elbow and watching him, trying to gauge just what the hell he could possibly be getting at. 

"Nah, really. I don't. She's... fucking perfect."

"Norman, what the hell's going o-"

"You think she'd like this?" Norman interrupted, finally holding up what he'd been hiding in his fist. 

Tears immediately flooded Lauren's eyes and she almost couldn't breathe, the dim light coming from the lamp behind her catching in the stunning diamond ring he held between his fingers. Her jaw nearly dropped and she immediately swallowed hard, squeezing her eyes shut and falling into Norman's shoulder as she covered her face and let the tears start to fall. 

"Well do you?" He asked, still keeping his little game going with her when he got up on his own elbow and pulled one of her hands away from her face to look at her. "I mean, I've never done anything like this, so I've got NO taste when it comes to this kinda thing."

Lauren looked up at him and the ring he held in his hand, part of her not believing it could be happening. Whether this was his way of asking her to marry him or just to stay with him for the rest of her life, she didn't care. The answer was, and always would be, yes. There wasn't a single doubt in her mind that he would be the man she would spend her last days with, that he would be the one she would have a family with, whenever that may be. All this moment was, in all of it's perfection, was confirmation that she'd made the right choice. That her decision to go to the bar that one Thursday in May was the greatest one she'd ever made because it led her to this. 

"Well?" Norman asked again, leaning in to press his forehead gently to hers. Another thick droplet fell down Lauren's cheek and she quickly swiped it away before bringing her hand up to hold along the side of his neck, in complete awe of just how truly blissful this moment felt. 

"I think you're selling yourself short. You have incredible taste." She finally said, looking up into his eyes and letting even more tears fall before he kissed her, his tongue slipping between her lips to move in deep, delicious waves with her own. 

"You think so?" He breathed, breaking away from her and taking her hand in his. 

"Baby, I know so." Lauren said, her voice cracking before she choked up and cried again, wrapping her arms around his neck and tucking her face into his neck. 

Norman pulled away from her and brought himself down onto the floor next to the bed, never letting go of Lauren's hand as she moved to lean on her elbow at the edge of the bed. He didn't say anything for a moment, giving himself time to think through his words before he finally spoke. 

"I dunno how to even do this." He said, looking down at the floor before turning up toward her. "I honestly didn't even think about how I'd even start..."

Lauren smiled at him and felt heat flush up into her chest, swallowing hard at how cute it was to watch him figure out how he would do what she thought he was about to do. 

"After what happened to you with that last guy, I dunno if this is even something you wanna do... and you know... it's cool if you don't. You can wear this as like a symbol kinda thing if you want. Or we could go for it..."

A tear slipped down her cheek and Lauren quickly swiped it away, bringing her hand to sweep Norman's hair out of his face so that she could look at him. She smiled and bit her bottom lip as she tried to contain the nerves and excitement tugging at every last nerve in her body. 

"So I just wanna know..." 

Lauren closed her eyes, letting the tears fall as she squeezed his hand and waited. 

"I mean I know I already am, but... sweetheart, would you wanna make me the luckiest dude o-"

"Yes." Lauren said, crying the hardest tears of joy she ever had and wrapping her arms around the love of her life. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." She buried her face in the curve of Norman's neck before he broke away from her, taking her left hand and slipping the ring onto her finger. 

Norman slowly got up from the floor next to the bed and Lauren got up with him, both of them standing with their arms wrapped around the other and never wanting to let go. Lauren combed her fingers through his hair and held her other at his side, kissing along the side of his neck and on to his cheek. He met her lips with his and swiftly moved to lift all of her weight up from the floor, bringing her to lay on the bed before he slid his hands down along her sides and pulled her lace panties off of her. 

Lauren reached between them and pushed his briefs off of his hips before she wrapped her hand around all of him, stroking him slowly while he brought one of his hands between her legs and found her clit. He moved his fingers in delicious circles and Lauren moaned into him, wanting and desperate to feel him moving inside of her. 

"Make love to me." She breathed into his kiss, bringing her other hand to hold along his shoulder.

Norman didn't waste a single second before he moved to center himself between Lauren's legs, slowly filling every inch she could give him. He brought his arms to either side of her and started to move his hips into hers, leaning in close and pressing his lips to the curve of her neck. Lauren ran her hands along Norman's sides and held them under his shoulders, her eyes still filled with tears as she lost herself in his. 

"I love you." Norman said in her ear, his voice barely more than a breathy whisper. "I love you so fucking much." 

Lauren moved to press her lips to his, soft whimpers escaping from her throat as he pushed deeper and deeper with each smooth thrust of his hips. 

“More than anything, Norman.” She breathed, never letting her eyes leave his and moving her hand down from his back and up to hold along the side of his neck, losing her ability to think straight the more he moved. 

The two of them moved together and lost all semblance of time, their bodies contoured perfectly together as they took turns on top of one another. Their words left them in soft, begging moans and their skin glistened with sweat until they could hardly keep going, their muscles hard and tired after their countless orgasms rocketed through their bodies time and time again into the early hours of the morning.

“God, I don’t know how much more I can take.” Lauren whimpered, her body shaking after she collapsed on top of him, kissing along the side of his neck while he continued to pump beneath her. 

“Hold on, sweetheart.” Norman breathed, holding his hands tight along her waist as she moved her lips up to his cheek. 

“Oh my go-“ 

“Fuck, Lauren, come on, stay with me.”

“Holy shi- Norman! Oh my god!” She gasped, the air stolen from her lungs as she came hard on top of him, her slick fluids coating their thighs and her body totally spent and weak on top of his. 

“Shit, ba- FUCK!” Norman moaned, his voice hard and gritty in Lauren’s ear before he thrust deep inside of her one last time. Lauren slowly brought her hands to hold either side of Norman’s neck and pressed her lips to his, her entire body tingling as the both of them caught their breath. 

“Jesus, babe.” Lauren said with a warm, playful laugh, sitting up on top of him and running her hands from either side of his neck down to rest on his chest. Norman smiled and moved his hands up her thighs to rest in the curves of her hips, one of them moving to take her left hand and lacing his fingers with hers. 

“So you really like it?” He asked, kissing the top of her hand. Lauren smiled and leaned back down to lay on top of him, turning her hand to look carefully at the ring he’d slipped on her finger. 

The light from the lamp caught in the sparkling square cut diamond, the gallery that held it topped with smaller stones and cut in an intricate design along the front and back, more smaller diamonds flanking along the side of the platinum band that took her breath away. Lauren bit lightly at her bottom lip and choked on another wave of tears, lost and overwhelmed at all of the breathtaking moments that waited for them in the life this ring guaranteed.

“Honey, I’m speechless.” She finally said, a single tear slipping down her cheek before he brought his hand to hold her cheek and wiped it away. “You definitely didn’t do anything stupid.” 

“Yeah? That’s a first.”

“Oh shut up.” Lauren laughed, giving him a quick kiss and pulling herself from his lap, turning her attention to wrap her lips around his cock still slick with their orgasms. She slowly moved along him, her hand stroking along with her mouth as she moaned into the taste of their cum all over him. Soft moans escaped from deep in Norman’s belly and he brought his hand to hold at the back of her head, his body growing hard and taught underneath her the more she moved and sucked along him. 

“Keep it up and I’m gonna come again.” He breathed, his eyes never looking away from hers while she moved even faster, determined to taste him cum hard in her mouth. “Jesus, Lauren.” 

“Come on, baby, I wanna taste it.” Lauren begged, bringing her other hand down to massage his balls and burying him deep in her throat. She choked on him and her gag reflexed vibrated on the tip of his cock just as Norman took a good handful of her hair and squeezed, his body convulsing beneath her. 

“Oh my fu- Lauren!” He grunted, his hot cum coating Lauren’s tongue and dripping out of the corners of her lips. Lauren ran her tongue up from the base of his cock to his tip, making sure to lick up every drop of his orgasm that she could and swallowing hard for him. She picked herself back up and crawled into his arms, curling herself into his body before he kissed her, moving her hand along his stomach and up to rest on his chest. 

“You know, we really ought to stop doing this on nights before we have to leave town.” Lauren said, looking over at the clock on Norman’s bedside table. “It’s almost three in the morning.” She laughed, pinching his side. 

“For some reason I don’t see that happening.” Norman said softly, moving his hand smoothly along Lauren’s arm and laughing with her. 

“Guess I’ll have to embrace it, then.” She said with a warm smile into his skin. 

“I like the sound of that better.” 

“You know what else I like the sound of?”

“Hm?” 

“Lauren Reedus.” Lauren said, looking up at him. A smile pulled at the corners of Norman’s lips and he leaned toward her to kiss her, taking his time to taste her before he pulled away. 

“No, I love the sound of that.”

Lauren kissed him again and turned over onto her other side while Norman brought his body directly behind hers, his arm draped around her waist with his fingers laced with hers and gently playing with her ring. Norman’s breathing slowed into an easy, relaxed pace as he fell asleep behind her and Lauren soon did the same, losing herself in dreams of marrying the man she had always been meant to marry. The man who had single handedly saved her from herself. The one she’d always been searching for, even when she hadn’t realized it.


	54. Chapter 54

“Babe.”

Norman’s voice was soft in Lauren’s ear as he leaned down over her from his side of the bed. 

“Sweetheart, you gotta get up. We need to leave soon.” 

“Mm, what time is it?” Lauren asked, opening her eyes and squinting at the sunlight coming in through the window. She turned over from laying on her side to her back to look up at him, watching him button up his black shirt before rolling up his sleeves. 

“Little before nine thirty.”

“Did you shower already?”

“Just got out, yeah.”

“And you didn’t wake me up?”

“You looked too cute to wake up.”

“Yeah, well it would’ve been nice to take one with you.” Lauren complained, giving Norman a playful wink before pulling herself out of bed and stretching her limbs, another fierce headache booming between her ears. 

“Well, maybe I can join you in one when we get to the hotel later.” Norman said, winking back at her. 

“If I let you.” She laughed, willing the wave of nausea away before walking up and wrapping her arms around his waist to give him a warm kiss. “Give me a few minutes and we can go.” 

“There’s a car coming to get us in twenty.”

“You make any coffee yet?” 

“No, you want some?”

“Mm, yes please. I think I might need it.” 

Norman kissed her cheek and walked out of the room while Lauren sat down and watched him, biting her lip at the sight of his cute butt before he was out of sight. Not a single second passed and her stomach continued to roll in nauseating knots just like it had for the past week, nothing seeming to make it any better no matter how hard she had tried. He was no more than a few steps down the stairs when Lauren threw herself out of bed and ran into the bathroom and bent down over the toilet, her stomach forcing it’s few contents into the toilet bowl. She held her hair behind her head and fell back to sit next to the toilet, squeezing her eyes shut at the pounding headache. 

After waiting a few minutes to let the nausea pass, Lauren paid careful attention to her breathing before getting herself to her feet and walking over to the sink to wonder what was going on. Taking a few moments to get herself together, she started to think about the previous days and the headaches and sluggishness she’d been struggling with, wondering if this was just a random stomach flu choosing the worst time to hit or if there was something else going on that she hadn't given much thought lately. She gave herself a small smile in the mirror before she busied herself with brushing her teeth and pulling her hair into a messy bun before getting dressed, stepping into a pair of skinny jeans and pulling on one of Norman's button up shirts over a t-shirt before making her way downstairs. 

“Well, don’t you look cute.” He said with a smile, handing her a steaming mug. Lauren smiled back and ignored the roll of her stomach, taking a small sip and regretting it before she set her mug down. 

“You don’t look half bad either.” Lauren said, sitting down at the bar and holding her hands on the side of her cup. She looked down at her left hand and caught a glimpse of her ring, the same excitement from last night bubbling in her stomach and flushing her face bright red and hot when she thought about everything that life with him would be. 

“When do you wanna do it?” Norman asked, leaning against the counter across from her. 

“Mm, do what?” She returned, shaking herself back to reality from the thoughts that had started to get away from her. 

“Marry me.” He smiled, crossing one of his legs in front of the other and taking a long sip of his coffee. Lauren swallowed hard and bit her lip as a big smile pulled at her lips, blushing again while he watched her carefully and waited. 

“Oh I don’t know… that kind of depends on HOW we want to do it.” 

“How do you mean?”

“Well, I mean… it depends on if we want to do this all small and quiet or do the ceremony and reception thing.”

“Sweetheart we can do this however you want.” 

“Mm, no. This isn’t just about me, Norman. We’re in this together, so we make this decision together.” 

“Babe, I just wanna marry you, I don’t care how we do it or when. I’ll be standin’ there holding your hand and giving you my last name either way. That’s all I want and it’s all I care about.” 

A muffled honk came from the front of the house and both of them jerked their head to look into the entryway, a loud knock rapping on the front door just a moment later as they each dumped out their remaining coffee. Andy poked his head inside the front door and waved, opening the door and letting himself inside just as Norman followed Lauren into the front room and grabbed the suitcase and garment bags they shared. 

“Hey, good morning.” Lauren said cheerfully, hoping with everything she had that she didn't look as awful as she felt when Andrew walked up to her with a welcoming smile and pulled her in for a warm hug. 

“Good morning, looks like you’re all ready.”

“For once, yeah.” Norman laughed. “Thanks to her.” He added, giving her ass a warm pinch just before she stepped toward the door. 

“I don’t know what he’d do without you around.” 

“Yeah, I don’t either.” Norman joked, handing Andrew their garment bag and waiting for him to step out of the front door and locking the door behind them. “Good thing I don’t need to worry about it anymore though.” He added as the three of them stopped at the bottom of the steps just next to the driveway. 

“What do you mean by that?” Andy asked, looking from Norman over to Lauren and back, watching them smile at one another without saying anything. “Norman, what was that supposed to mean?” He asked again, his own smile spreading across his face as he started to realize what the two of them might have done. “Lauren?”

“What do you think it means?” She asked him, her cheeks bright red and hot.

“I think he knows what it means.” Norman said softly to her, pretending like Andy couldn’t have heard what he said. 

“Did you do what I think you did?” Andrew asked, his eyes wide with a smile creeping even bigger across his face. 

“Maybe.” Norman answered, bringing his hand to small of Lauren’s back. 

“Did you really…?“ Andrew’s words trailed off and he gently took Lauren’s left hand, lifting it slowly to look at the diamond ring that fit her finger perfectly. He looked up at her and gave her a warm smile, saying nothing before he pulled her in for another long, warm hug. “Congratulations.” Andy whispered before kissing her cheek and turning to give Norman a hug as well. 

“Thank you.” Lauren said coyly, moving her fingertips up and down Norman’s back and ushering them toward the large van that sat idling in the driveway. 

“Really, guys. This is incredible news.” 

“Well it’s not news yet, you’re the only one that knows.” Norman added, walking up to the back doors and opening them. “Other than my kid and her parents.” 

“My parents?”

“You really think I was gonna ask you somethin' like that before checking with your parents first?”

“I guess I just… didn’t think it was a thing that anyone still did.”

“It doesn’t surprise me at all that he did, though. He’s far too much of a gentleman not to.” Andrew chimed in, giving Norman a warm pat on his shoulder before opening up one of the back doors and climbing in. 

“Rex told me Daniel never did. Which doesn’t surprise me at all.” 

“Man. I won the lottery with you.” Lauren smiled, holding her hand along his waist and leaning in close to kiss him. 

“Hm. I know.” He said, bringing his arm around her neck and turning her toward the side of the van. 

“Fuck you.” She laughed, pinching his ass right before he opened the door to the van. 

Everyone in the van collectively shouted their enthusiastic greetings at the sight of them looking inside, their smiles wide and excited to see the group. 

“Uh, yeah, so we volunteered you guys to sit on the floor up front.” The young woman named Alanna joked, pointing toward the front of the van and the empty area between the two front seats. 

“Ooooh, that’ll be interesting.” Lauren said as her eyes grew wider at the space that she knew one of them could easily fit in, not knowing if both of them could. 

“Ha, alright. We’ll see about this.” Norman laughed, leaning past Lauren’s shoulder and looking at the space they were working with. “How ‘bout I get it in first and you sit between my legs?”

“Wouldn’t I be going in first and you’d come in behind me?”

“Not if we want to face them.” He said, heaving himself into the van and carefully stepping over Andrew’s legs. Lauren gave his ass a playful slap before he swatted her hand away and eased himself to the floor, watching as Lauren did the same. Andy offered her his hand so she could stabilized herself and helped her slowly sit down, Norman’s hands grabbing the sides of her thighs as he bent his knees for her to sit between his legs and lean back against him. 

Norman brought his arms up to rest on top of his knees and kissed the tattoo behind Lauren’s ear as the doors to the van closed before it pulled forward and headed toward the airport. Lauren lifted her own legs up and wrapped her arms around them, making sure to hold her right hand over her left to keep her ring hidden until Norman was ready to tell them. 

“I know we haven’t told your folks or your brother yet, but do you wanna tell them?” Norman whispered in her ear, leaning to one side while she leaned to the other so she could look at him. 

“Are you ready for that?” 

“Only if you are. They're gonna find out anyway."

“Do it.” Lauren smiled, briefly pressing her forehead to his and listening as he cleared his throat. 

“Yo, guys, I got somethin’ to say.” He shouted over her shoulder, catching everyone’s attention. Lauren blushed in front of them and tried to control it, biting hard at the inside of her cheek when she saw his fellow cast members in the back of the van sitting and straining to look over the the seats at them. Norman brought his hands to hold both of hers, lacing his fingers with hers and taking a deep breath behind her before he finally continued. “I guess though, it’s more somethin’ to show you.” He added, pulling his hand from hers and lifting hers up, turning the top of her hand to face the group to show the group he saw as his own extended family that he’d chosen to make Lauren a permanent part of it. 

The group erupted in shouts and applause, their smiles and excitement infectious as Lauren blushed even harder and gave in to a nervous laugh when Norman buried his lips in the curve of her neck in front of them. Hot excited tears burned at the backs of Lauren’s eyes as everyone shouted various decibels of ‘congratulations’ and exclamations of excitement before a tear finally fell quickly from her cheek. Melissa and Lauren leaned forward and reached for Lauren’s hand, holding it up to carefully look at every stunning detail of her ring before Lauren slid out of her seat and wrapped her arms around her for a warm hug. 

Norman and Lauren both returned their words of thanks and Norman wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the back of her head and making his way to kiss her cheek, his breath hot along her skin as their group of friends continued to watch them with looks of heartwarming excitement. Lauren closed her eyes and turned her head to one side, loving the feeling of Norman’s forehead pressed to the her temple and losing herself in how truly incredible her life was now that she had found the truest form of love she could ever ask for. 

“When did this happen?” Alanna asked from behind Andy. 

“Late last night, actually. You guys are the first we’ve told so far.” Lauren answered, her smile wide and slightly nervous.

“Wow, so no one knows?” Lauren asked with her pretty English accent, leaning back and crossing her legs. 

“Well I wouldn’t say ‘no one’ per se. I told Mingus I was going to and her parents know 'cause I asked her old man first. But they don’t know that she actually said ‘yes’ yet.” Norman said, bringing one of his hands down to hold on Lauren's hip.

“Not that they’ll be surprised at all.” Lauren added, blushing as she brought her legs up and wrapped her arms underneath her thighs, swallowing hard at another wave of nausea and hoping no one could tell.

The group in front of them nodded and gave them even more words of congratulations before they all fell into their own quiet conversations. Norman and Lauren sat quietly between the two front seats with Norman's hand held warmly onto hers with their fingers laced together, swaying slowly with her until finally the van stopped and the driver cut the engine. The group pulled themselves slowly from their seats and Norman followed closely behind Lauren when they poured themselves onto the private tarmac, a sleek white jet sitting off to the right waiting for them to board. 

"Don't let me forget to text Mingus before we take off." 

"That's how you're going to tell him?"

"He knows I'm asking you already. He was there when I bought the ring."

"Speaking of which. Just when did you manage to do this? You take me pretty much everywhere."

"Last month sometime. Early I think. We were up in New York 'cause I had that fashion week thing."

"That was when Asher came to visit, wasn't it?"

"It was, yeah. Which was a total coincidence, I swear."

"Hm. How convenient." Lauren said with a cute smile before Norman took her hand and they walked toward the plane. 

They followed the rest of the group onto the jet and claimed a couple of seats toward the front and settled themselves in before Norman pulled out his phone, holding it at arms length with the front facing camera open to show the two of them curled up together on the screen, his right arm wrapped around her shoulders. He turned to press his lips to Lauren's temple and snapped his picture, catching a gentle smile from Lauren in their close up portrait together before he brought his hand up to flip off his camera. Lauren brought her hand up to cover her eyes when she laughed and Norman stuck out his tongue, the sound of his phone's camera shutter snapping once again. 

"That one's goin' up." Norman said, opening up the picture and showing it to Lauren, her eyes growing wide when she saw that her ring was front and center in the picture.

"Uh, no it's not."

"What? It's awesome. Why not?"

"It is, but look. I don't want everyone else knowing before my family does." Lauren explained, pointing at the screen of Norman's phone. "At least let me call my parents first." She smiled, her stomach turning in knots. 

"Fair enough." Norman laughed, opening his phone camera again and lifting it even higher above them before he shouted out to everyone. "Guys, get weird!"

Like it was second nature, everyone behind him leaned toward the aisle of the plane and gave him their most random, goofiest looks, some of them throwing random hand signals and signs toward the camera before he hit the shutter button and gave them all a thumbs up in approval. Lauren leaned in and laughed at the picture before she settled back into her seat, crossing her legs just when the engines to the jet roared to life outside and the door was closed and locked. Like it had before, Lauren's stomach rolled in knots again and she swallowed hard, still unsure where the wave of nausea was coming from. She couldn't imagine being nervous for whatever was to come at the premiere, but the possibility of a stomach virus was real as she closed her eyes and leaned over to rest her head on Norman's shoulder. Settling in to her seat and holding her hand on Norman's arm, Lauren took a deep breath, hoping that whatever it was that making her stomach so queasy would pass before the end of the flight. 

The pilot made his announcement before the jet took off down the runway and Lauren focused on her breathing, moving one of her hands on top of Norman's thigh and tucking the other between her own, trying to will away the nausea and annoying headache starting to pound behind her eyes. Norman brought his arm back around her shoulders after a while and Lauren settled even closer to him, the light scent of the cologne she loved so much only making the nausea worse. She suddenly sat up and looked from the front of the plane to the back in search of the bathroom, afraid that if she waited much longer she might not be able to keep anything down. 

"You okay?" Norman asked, looking up at her after she unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up to step past him. 

"Yeah." Lauren said simply, swallowing hard and trying to convince him she wasn't lying.

"You don't look like it." 

"No, I'm fine, just really need to go." She explained, hating herself for never really being able to convincingly lie to him.

Lauren gave his shoulder a warm squeeze and made her way to the back of the plane, passing the small galley where the flight attendant was preparing a tray of glasses. She slipped into the bathroom behind the small kitchenette and immediately bent over the toilet, the few contents of her stomach tearing up and out of her throat. She stayed there hovering over the tiny toilet bowl and rest her head on her arm, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to try and ease whatever was wrong with her stomach. Two more bouts of heaving passed before Lauren finally stood up and took a moment to pull herself together, straightening her shirt and washing her hands before gargling some water to try and rinse the taste of vomit from her mouth. 

"Of course when you're traveling." She complained to herself, looking at herself in the mirror and frowning at the bloodshot whites of her eyes. Lauren bent over the tiny sink and ran more cold water, swishing it in her mouth before spitting it back out and drying her face, the tingle of nausea still scratching at the back of her throat. 

A soft knock came from just outside the tiny door and Lauren rushed to fix her hair, combing through it with her fingers before pulling the door open to see Norman's tall figure looming in the doorway. 

"You definitely aren't okay after that..." He said quietly, the look on his face laced with concern. 

"It came out of nowhere." Lauren conceded, stepping back when he let himself into the small space. 

"It's not like you to get sick on a plane... least you haven't before."

"No, I don't think it's the flying... maybe something I ate?"

"Did you even eat anything earlier? I don't think we ate anything before the van picked us up."

"Babe, I don't know. Maybe it was just a one time thing. I've had a headache off and on the last few days, too... I feel alright now."

"You been tired a lot, too." 

"With a man with a libido like yours, who wouldn't be? Keeping up with you can wipe a girl out." Lauren said with a gentle smile, watching him sit down on the closed toilet lid. 

"Don't even start, you know as well as I do you jump me every time you see me." 

"Hey, I never said I wasn't willing to keep up." She laughed, the twinge of nausea quickly dissolving and evolving into a white hot need to climb on top of him. 

"Are you really okay, though?" Norman asked, watching her step toward him and straddle herself across his lap. 

"Yes, honey, I'm really okay." Lauren smiled, bringing her arms to wrap around his neck before she kissed his cheek. Norman pulled away and gave her a quick kiss and hugged her body close to his, moving one of his hands slowly along her spine before picking them both up to stand. 

"Alright, well good." He finally said, backing away only enough to look at her, bringing his hands to hold either side of her waist.

"C'mon. It's too cramped in here for two people." Lauren said, kissing his cheek again and turning to open the door while holding his hand for him to follow her out. 

Norman's hands moved up to her shoulders and he massaged them all the way back to their seats, plopping down in his seat and pulling Lauren's hips to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around her to keep her close. 

"I think it's nap time." Lauren said as she gave in to a big yawn, her stomach starting to turn over in knots again. 

"Really? It's like eleven thirty."

"Planes make me tired." She laughed, shrugging her shoulders in fake apology and sliding off of his lap. "Plus, you kept me up late."

"Yeah that was all my fault." Norman teased, bringing his arm back around her shoulders so that she could curl up next him. 

"Well, I didn't say it wasn't worth it."

Lauren laced her fingers with Norman's and closed her eyes, holding her other hand on the top of his thigh while her stomach still slowly rolled in sickening knots. She let her mind wander from one random thought to another until she finally fell into the same kind of half-sleep she always did when too much was on her mind. But this time around, her brain wasn't stuck on a mistake or worry like she'd gotten so used to before Norman came into her life. This time, she was stuck dreaming about marrying the man that had changed it.


	55. Chapter 55

"Lauren, you sure you're alright?" Norman asked, looking over at her with a look of serious concern as they loaded themselves into a large black SUV. 

"My stomach is just... ugh. If we can get to a pharmacy or a gas station, I'll get some Pepto or something." She answered, taking a deep breath and leaning against the window in the back seat. Norman slid in next to her and pulled her into his arms, moving his hand smoothly along her back while her head pounded and her stomach rolled in on itself. 

"There's gotta be an urgent care or something, I'm sure we can get you there if you want." 

"No, honey, I'm just tired. I'll be alright." Lauren said quietly while Norman laced his fingers with hers. "The headache is starting to go away." 

"Good. I really don't want you to miss the show tonight." 

"I wouldn't miss it anyway."

"Babe, I wouldn't expect you to go if you were sick." 

"I know that... But after everything you've done for me, it's the least I can do."

"Not when you feel like shit."

"I'll survive, I promise." Lauren said with a small smile, leaning in and kissing him before resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't let me forget to call my mom when we get to the hotel."

"Can they do that video call thing?"

"FaceTime?"

"Yeah."

"I think so."

"We oughta do that. You know she'll wanna see it."

"Good thinking." Lauren smiled, gently squeezing his hand as the doors to the van closed and the car pulled forward. 

The rest of the group talked quietly and Lauren watched the city of Los Angeles go by, thankful that the headache that had been pounding in her head the last few hours was finally started to subside and wishing the nausea would go with it. The car came to a stop at an intersection next to a large park, the sun shining on the equipment while parents watched their children run and play with the others. Lauren smiled as she watched the families outside until a faint thought crossed her mind, making her stomach do even more somersaults as she tried to remember the last time she'd had her period. It shouldn't have surprised her in the slightest at the possibility of being pregnant, heaven knew she and Norman rarely, if ever, practiced safe sex. But nevertheless, the idea was surprising and just sitting there with the seed of possibility already had her swallowing hard at the ball of emotion lodged in her throat. Lauren sniffed hard and turned to bury her face in Norman's shoulder, struggling to keep herself in control of the mix of nausea and excitement sweeping through her. 

"Lauren, seriously, what's going on with you?" Norman asked, backing away to look at her. Lauren brought her hand up to comb through his hair and she smiled at him, swiping away the single tear that had fallen down her cheek. 

"Nothing." She whispered, pulling his face to hers and pressing her forehead gently to his. "Absolutely nothing." 

"You're not acting like it."

"I'm just happy." Lauren said easily, breaking away from him just enough to look at him, ignoring the other cast members around them that had started to stare. "Really, really happy." 

"You've a got a weird way of showin' it." Norman said with a playful smile, pulling her back into his shoulder and draping his arm around her. 

"Would you change that, though?"

"Hell no." He laughed, looking out the window just as the car pulled into the car port of their hotel. 

Lauren followed him out of the door and slowly stretched her limbs in the warm sun of southern California, looking down either side of the street for a drug store. She smiled to herself as she saw the sign of a CVS just a block away and walked back over to where Norman stood with their bags, moving her hand up his back to hold his shoulder and leaning in close. 

"There's a store down the street. I'm gonna run and pick up a few things. You want anything?" She whispered, straightening the strap across her body. 

"Nah, I'm good I think. I'll get us checked in. Text you with the room number?"

"Okay, sounds good." Lauren smiled, kissing his cheek before Norman turned to kiss her back. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Norman said smoothly, giving her ass a playful smack as she turned to leave. 

Lauren took her time as she made her way down the block, watching the people of L.A. around her go about their lives while she contemplated her own and just how incredible it had turned out. She walked into the sliding automatic doors of the drug store and perused the aisles while she lost herself in the overwhelming hope that she was pregnant, even after just a few days of what definitely could be morning sickness. But even with as lousy as she felt, Lauren knew if the test that she held in her hand was positive, every last second of it would be more than worth it if it meant she could start a family with the man she loved more than life itself. 

"Find everything okay?" The young cashier asked, looking straight at Lauren with a little too much interest. 

"I did, thank you."

"Good... You seem familiar..." 

"I do?"

"Yeah... have you been here before?"

"Not to my knowledge, I haven't been out here in a while."

"I swear, I've seen you recently..."

"Ha, uh... well... I live in Georgia, so I'm not sure why." Lauren said, knowing exactly why she might seem familiar, trying to ignore the tabloid magazine next to them she knew the latest picture of her with Norman in New York was in. 

"Hm. Well, I'm sure I'll figure it out as I'm trying to sleep at some point. You know how that goes." The cashier laughed as Lauren swiped her credit card and signed the small screen. 

"That's how it usually happens for me." She joked, taking her bag and receipt before thanking the cashier and heading out the door. Lauren bit at the inside of her cheek and tucked the pregnancy test box into her purse, making sure to bury it underneath her wallet so Norman wouldn't see it and turning back toward the hotel, checking her phone to see the text message with the room number he'd sent her. 

The hotel was modern and lavish and full of business men in suits and ties, many of which standing around the swanky bar off to the right side of the lobby, some of them catching a little too long a glance at Lauren as she walked by and made her way toward the elevators and pressed the call button. The doors opened a moment later and Lauren continued up to the sixteenth floor, following the room numbers to 1641 and gently knocking on the door. 

"Damn, you get lost?" Norman joked when he opened the door and leaned against it. 

"Took a leisurely stroll."

"Should've gone with you, then."

"Maybe you should've." Lauren smiled, abandoning her shopping bag on the sleek wooden desk just as Norman stepped up to hold her waist and bring her body against his. 

"Feeling any better?" 

"Actually, yeah. Stomach has settled down quite a bit and the headache is nearly gone." She said, bringing her hands up to rest on his chest and biting at her lower lip. 

"So you think I can talk you into that shower you missed out on?"

"Babe, I think you could talk me into just about anything." Lauren said, her smile growing wider with every word as she reached for his belt and slowly unbuckled it. 

"Mm. Well then get your sexy little ass in that bathroom." He teased, pushing his plaid over shirt off of her shoulders before she took a step away from him and pulled him by the belt loop with her to the bathroom.

Norman's hands grabbed for her waist and he turned her around to face him, lifting her weight onto the cool stone vanity and tearing her shirt off of her. Lauren lifted his shirt and did the same, their lips hardly leaving one another's longer than milliseconds as they quickly undressed one another. Breaking away from her, Norman bit at his bottom lip and backed away from her, reaching into the flawless glass shower door and turning on the water. He pressed a button on a small silver dial on the wall a second later before he turned his attention back to Lauren, pulling her body off of the counter top and against his own to back into the warm and humid shower. 

Steam billowed around them and Norman backed Lauren up against the warm tile, his lips moving in hungry waves with hers as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Lauren moved her hands slowly up Norman's chest and held them on either side of his neck, moaning into the feel of his hand lifting one of her legs as she wrapped it around him. He slid his other hand between them and pressed his fingers into her clit, stealing her breath away from her when he started to move along her soaking, tingling lips. 

"Damn, I didn't even have to try." Norman breathed into their kiss, lifting her other leg up just before he teased her with his thick tip and filled her completely. 

"Mm, baby you never have to try." Lauren said with a small, warm laugh just before she kissed him again. She brought her arms around his neck and Norman started to move inside of her, his hips thrusting hard into hers and hitting the begging patch of nerves buried deep inside of her. Norman broke away from her kiss and looked deep into her eyes, the incredible blue of his full of need and hunger for her the closer he brought her to ecstasy. 

"Holy shit, you're fuckin' beautiful." Norman mused, letting Lauren set her feet down to stand in front of him before he turned around and leaned against the wall himself. Lauren gave him a kiss before she turned around in front of him, looking back at him and reaching for his arm to bring his hand to hold her breast. He quickly pushed back inside of her and a long, breathy moan escaped from her throat as Norman teased and pulled on her nipple. Lauren hissed at the pain and pleasure from his touch and bit at her bottom lip, looking back at him before she strained to lean back and kiss him. 

“Ow, babe-“ She breathed, breaking away from his kiss as he pulled her nipple a little harder. “Careful.” She added, bringing her hand to hold on top of his. 

“Did I seriously just hurt you?” Norman asked, slowing down behind her and keeping himself deep inside her soaking walls. 

“A little bit, yeah.” Lauren laughed, pulling her hips away from his and pushing him to lean against the tile wall behind him. She brought her hands to press down on Norman’s shoulders for him to slide down the smooth tile wall to sit down and lowered herself onto his lap, moving her fingers through his wet hair and looking deep into his eyes. 

“That's not normal for you either.” He said softly, kissing along the side of her neck and bringing his hands to move smoothly along the outside of her thighs and hold onto her hips. 

“Has anything with me ever been” Lauren joked as she started to move on top of him. 

Norman moved one of his hands up to hold onto the side of her neck and leaned in close to wrap his lips around her nipple, Lauren’s ultra sensitive skin throwing her senses into overdrive and nearly making her come right then and there. She tightened her walls around him and moaned hard into his ear, sucking on his ear lobe before she brought her arms to wrap around him. Norman slipped one of his hands between them and found her clit with his fingers, teasing her in tight, quick circles until Lauren almost couldn’t take it anymore.

“Oh my go- Nor-“ She choked, grabbing at either side of his neck and pressing her forehead to his with her eyes squeezed shut. 

“You wanna tighten that perfect little pussy a little bit more for me?” Norman breathed, holding his hands tight to both ides of her waist when she did exactly as he’d asked. “Fuck, yeah, Lauren, holy shit…” 

Norman’s voice left him in short, harsh grunts as he leaned into her shoulder, nibbling on her wet skin while the hot water continued to pour down onto their bodies. He started to move his own hips in unison with hers and Lauren could barely hold on, her voice escaping her in weak whimpers as Norman fucked even harder beneath her, sending her mind into a tailspin as her orgasm swept over her. 

“Fuck, babe-“ Lauren breathed, pulling him closer as a shockwave of ecstasy rocketed through her body, sending goose bumps across her skin as her slick juices coated his thighs. She pressed her lips to his and came hard on top of him, feeling his body grow hard underneath hers when he broke away from her kiss and moaned into the smooth skin of her neck. 

“Oh my god, wow…” Lauren mused, kissing along the side of his cheek. 

“What, sweetheart?" He asked lightly in her ear, still moving his hands along her back. 

“You just... never cease to amaze me.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Mm.” 

Lauren gave him a warm smile and kissed him again before she leaned back and closed her eyes, letting the water run down her face. Norman leaned forward and kissed her chest and up her neck, holding her waist and moving his hand between them to tease her clit once again. She moaned at the feel of him and kissed him, coming hard on top of him again and rolling her hips on top of him. Norman moaned hard into her kiss and picked her up, turning her onto her knees in front of him and pushing all of his cock deep inside of her and pumping hard behind her. 

“Oh my fucking god-“ Lauren begged, reaching behind her to hold onto his arm and looking back up at him. 

“God damn, Lauren, so fucking tight.” Norman growled, grabbing hard for her ass with his other hand and fucking even faster and harder behind her. The sound of their bodies moving together echoed through the shower and Lauren struggled to keep herself up, her muscles weak and spent at the heat and bliss coursing through her veins. 

“Holy shit, babe-“

“Fuck, are you ready?”

“God, yes, I’m ready-“

“Ah, fuck here it co- FUCK!” 

“Come on, baby, give me all of it.” Lauren begged in a weak whimper, reaching for his arm again as he leaned forward and held onto her shoulder, thrusting his hips hard and deep into hers one last time.

“Good god, babe…” 

Lauren bit at her bottom lip and leaned up to kiss him, in love with the feeling of his hand moving up from her hip to hold her breast. Norman broke away from her and helped her onto her feet, pulling her body close and underneath the hot streaming water. She closed her eyes and held onto him, resting her cheek on his chest while they swayed together in the steam of hot water, her heart glowing with the possibility of carrying his child and hoping more than anything that her gut instinct was right. 

“Lauren?”

“Mm.”

“You sure you’re alright?” 

“What?” Lauren asked, pulling back only enough to look up at him. 

“I don’t know, you just seem… off, I guess.” 

“I feel better than earlier..."

"I don't just mean about earlier..."

"How do you mean?”

“I don’t know… like you’ve got something on your mind… You sure everything’s okay? If you're not sure you wanna mar-"

"Honey, no, there's absolutely nothing wrong." She interrupted, moving her hands smoothly along his skin to hold just below his ribcage.

"You're sure?"

Norman held both of his hands at her waist and watched her carefully, his face painted in a mix of concern and uncertainty that nearly brought tears to her eyes. Lauren gave him a warm smile and kissed him before she combed her fingers through his hair underneath the shower and pulled him back toward her, losing herself in the perfect happiness that she’d gotten so used to with him. 

"Norman, everything is perfect.”


	56. Chapter 56

“Holy shit, Lauren.” Norman mused as he looked up from where he sat in his suit watching her walk out of the bathroom. “You look… shit.” 

“I look like shit?” Lauren joked, playfully dropping her hands down from putting in an earring and looking disappointedly in the mirror directly to her left. “Well, damn.” 

“You look awful.” He said, smiling as he stood and walked slowly up to her, taking both of her hips in his hands and kissing the curve of her neck as she turned to face the mirror. 

She took a look at her reflection and ran her hands smoothly down the the dark lace of her black strapless cocktail dress, stepping into a pair of black heels and blushing when Norman kissed along her shoulder and gave her one of the sexiest come hither looks she’d ever seen. Lauren blushed hard and tucked a stray piece of hair back into place before she stepped away from him, knowing he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her in the kind of shoes she was wearing. 

“You look pretty terrible, too.” Lauren said as she winked at him and grabbed the small gold clutch she’d bought just for the occasion and walked back up to him. 

“Sounds like they’ll just have to deal with two slobs walkin’ down that carpet, then.” 

“I guess so.” Lauren laughed, stepping away from him and picking up her purse, pausing when she saw the pregnancy test staring back at her from the bottom of the bag. Knowing it wouldn't be the greatest idea, she opened the box as silently as she could and slipped the instructions into her clutch and turned around to smile back at Norman just before a knock came to the door behind him. 

“You ready to hit this?”

“Well, I just did…” She winked, reaching over to pinch his ass. 

“You fucker.” Norman laughed, opening the door just as his friend Jeffrey was about to knock again. 

“I haven’t even done anything and he’s already calling me a ‘fucker’, huh?” Jeffrey joked, holding his arm out to bring Lauren in for a warm hug. “Hey kiddo.” 

“Calling me 'kiddo', you really are one.” She laughed, kissing his cheek before stepping back and giving Norman room to step up and hug him. 

“Compared to us?” He added, giving her playful wink just as Norman took her hand and pulled her close. 

“Man’s got a point.” Norman teased, leaning in and kissing her cheek before the three of them made their way down the hall and into the elevator. 

“You know, you always hate it when you get ganged up on by Mingus and I. You better remember that.”

“Sucks, don’t it?”

“So you mean to tell me you can’t deal with a couple of old farts giving you a hard time?” Jeffrey asked, leaning back against the wall.

“Oooh, no no no. That's not what I mean at all.” Lauren laughed, giving Norman a look of mild and amused warning. 

“Sure as shit seems like it.” Jeffrey joked, as they waited for the elevator to descend to the lobby. 

“No, what I mean is paybacks can be real bitches.” Lauren teased, leaning back against the elevator wall and smiling to both of them. The elevator doors opened and the rest of the cast had all gathered off to one side of the lobby, offering their greetings to them just as a line of dark SUVs pulled up under the car port. 

Lauren sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, the nerves in her stomach starting to roll with unease. Norman looked over at her and laced his fingers with hers, kissing her cheek as she leaned against his shoulder and looked behind their group and into the hotel lobby, catching the attention to the same man who’d been watching her as she’d come in the first time. She watched their group carefully and Lauren turned her face to look forward, tightening her grip on Norman’s hand when he turned to kiss her forehead.

“You ready?” He asked softly, pulling his hand from hers and bringing it to the small of her back to gently lead her toward the same vehicle as Jeffrey, Lauren and Andrew and opening the door for her. 

“I’m nervous is what I am.” She said uneasily, the back of her throat tingling again as she fought the urge to throw up. “Nervous and exhausted.”

“You sure you wanna come? You really don’t hav-“

“I’m positive I want to.” She interrupted, giving him as much of a smile as she could and stepping up into the car. “Nothing’s gonna stop me.”

“If you’re not feeling well, you can stay here.” He said, getting up into the car behind her.

“Norman, honey, it's really okay. I’m nervous, yes. But I won’t let that stop me from being there with you.” 

“Are you totally sure?”

Lauren leaned over and kissed him, scooting over to sit directly next to him and crossing her legs before he moved his hand to hold her thigh and tucked his fingers between her legs. She looped her arm with his and rest her head on his shoulder just as the other doors to the car closed around them. The driver eased the car into motion and they were gone a moment later, heading toward the premiere where Lauren was sure she’d have to find the nearest bathroom and hoping she could do so as inconspicuously as possible. 

“You ever been to the Greek?” Norman asked as Lauren nearly fell asleep on his shoulder. 

“The what?”

“The premiere tonight, and the Talking Dead after. They’re doin’ it at the Greek theater up there. They did it at the big Hollywood Cemetery last year and everyone really liked it. Super creepy. I guess this time there were just too many people who wanted to come out for it.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Lauren asked amused, hoping she sounded that way despite the panic and worry of not having a bathroom close enough to wherever she might be sitting.

“Well you know, go big or go home, you know what I mean?” 

Lauren gave him a small laugh and closed her eyes, leaning against his shoulder again and nearly falling asleep the further they were taken into Los Angeles. She’d lost track of how long they’d been in the car before Norman slowly pulled his hand from her thigh and took her hand, lifting it to kiss the back of her palm as she opened her eyes and smiled nervously at him. 

“Just relax and enjoy yourself. Don’t pay attention to the people shouting for attention or anything. Stick with me, hold my hand and you’ll knock everyone out with that incredible smile of yours, alright?”

“Shit.” Lauren said quickly, her tone panicked as the random thought of her parents crossed her mind when Norman helped her out of the car. Flashes of light immediately nearly blinded them and Norman stepped to the side, giving her an odd look. 

“What?”

“We forgot to call my parents.” She whispered with her eyebrows raised and biting her bottom lip. 

“We will tonight, I promise.” Norman smiled, taking her hand. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Lauren smiled back, following a step behind and squeezing his hand as the flashes of light became brighter. 

Norman lead her around the front of the car and crossed the driveway toward the waiting pressline, finally stepping onto the official red carpet and in front of the paparazzi for their first official public appearance. Lauren stayed close and held onto him like she’d be yanked away at any moment, squeezing his hand a little tighter each time the waves of nervousness and nausea ebbed even sharper in her stomach. The paparazzi shouted and yelled at anyone and everyone in front of the press line, all of them catching every moment of their walk down the carpet between them and the premiere background. The cast gathered in a large group off to one corner after a while and Lauren stepped to the side, letting them get their official premiere photos taken while she stood and watched them all, their smiles ridiculously infectious and warming her heart with each passing second. Norman took his time with each member of the cast, taking photos and doing interviews with countless people from various entertainment news interviewers while Lauren stayed back and stayed as unnoticeable as possible, trying to avoid as much attention from the tabloids as she could. At least until Norman nodded to her and reached out for her hand. 

“Come on.” He said easily, pulling her to follow behind him. 

“Norman…”

“Don’t worry.” 

“I don’t wa-“

“Sweetheart, I’m done interviewing. I just want you in some pictures with me.” Norman smiled, lacing his fingers with hers and stopping in front of the black and white AMC background. 

Claws of nervousness tore at Lauren’s stomach as she posed with the man she loved more than anything, feeling the acid and bile mix in nauseating rolls in her stomach and barely comforted by the feel of Norman’s hand holding at the small of her back. She swallowed hard at the instinct to throw up and looked back up at him, focusing on how proud she was of everything he’d done throughout the summer for the show that millions of people loved him for and beaming from ear to ear. 

The two of them slowly stepped toward the end of the carpet and Norman brought his arm to wrap around her neck, kissing her cheek as they walked around the end of the standing background and over toward a large enclosed tent. White lights were strung up above the space and a handful of thick black couches sat in front of a large projector screen that looked more than tempting to nap in. 

“See that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No, I guess not.” Lauren winked as Norman pulled her in close and kissed her. 

“Told you.”

"Don't gloat." She joked, hitting him playfully with her bag and looking around for any indications of a bathroom as her stomach started to twist and turn on itself. 

"You want anything from the table over there?" Norman asked, turning to step toward a long table covered in trays of all kinds of food for the cast and their guests to snack on with a bar at the far end. 

"No, I'm alright. Maybe just some Sprite if they have it?" Lauren said, Norman's hand still holding onto hers. 

"Stomach still acting up?"

"Yeah, it was better earlier but after the ride here it's... taken a turn for the worse.”

Lauren stepped away and let go of Norman’s hand, turning toward the corner of the tent and following the illuminated sign pointing her toward the restrooms. She turned down a short tarp lined hallway and walked up into the building, not realizing Norman had followed her just as he had all those months ago when they’d met. 

“Yes?” 

“You can't honestly think that I can't tell when something's up?” He asked for what could have been the tenth time. “I know you keep saying you’re okay, but somethin’ just… doesn’t seem right.”

Lauren swallowed hard and thought to herself for a moment, wondering when she should be honest about what she had a feeling was going on. It was obvious - and quite frankly, not a surprise - that Norman could easily catch on to when she had something on her mind. He had a way with figuring her out, which to her, was both an extreme blessing and a damning curse. Especially now given that she didn’t want to take the attention off of such a big occasion for him to tell him that they had likely started a family together. 

“Lauren.”

“Norman, I…” Lauren stopped to take a deep breath and pulled him up the steps and into the small lobby of a visitor’s restroom, opening the door to the women’s bathroom and locking it behind them. 

“Lauren, what’s going on?”

She said nothing in return and instead leaned against the cool marble vanity behind her, clutching her small gold bag in her hand as her stomach rolled in dizzying knots. Before she could convince herself not to, Lauren held out her bag and handed it to him, swallowing away her nerves when he reluctantly took it from her. 

“Just open it.” 

“If there’s glitter in here because Andy put you up to this, I’m gonna be pissed at both of you.” 

“I promise, there’s no glitter in there. Just open it."

Norman never let his eyes leave hers as he blindly opened the top flap of her clutch, watching her carefully to see if she would give anything away before he looked into her bag and stared at the few contents inside. 

“Holy shit…” He said in a breathless whisper, staring straight at the white test stick laying in the bottom of her bag right next to the instructions.

“I haven’t said anything yet because I really don’t know… and I didn’t want to turn tonight into something about me. It’s such a big night for you and all of these amazing people you work with… I don’t think I could live with myself if I took any of that away from you… But, when I thought about it earlier, it started to make sense. I haven’t felt right in days, the smell of anything makes me nauseous. All the headaches and constantly wanting to do nothing but sleep... And my period's been late before. But never this late...”

Lauren’s voice faded and she watched him carefully, watching for any kind of hint or idea of what could possibly be going through his brain. He stood with her open bag in his hands and absently moved his thumb across the small folded piece of paper while he revealed absolutely nothing, his expression blank and impossible to read. Lauren took a step back and sat down on the closed toilet seat, leaning down in her lap and covering her face while she continued to wonder just what he could be thinking. She swallowed hard at the knot of worry lodged in her throat and fought the tears threatening to fall before she finally looked up to see him holding the test in his hand and chewing on his bottom lip. 

“I’m so sorry, ba-“

“Don’t you dare apologize to me.” He said softly, finally stepping toward her and kneeling down in front of her. 

“What?”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” 

Lauren watched him closely and Norman leaned in close, holding his free hand on her partially bare thigh, his fingertips moving gently along her skin as he pressed his lips to hers. 

“Take it.” He said gently when he broke from her kiss. “Please take it.”

“Are you sure? We can wait unt-“

“Are you kidding? You really think I could wait?”

“I guess not.” Lauren said with a gentle smile, leaning back and letting Norman reach up the skirt of her dress to pull down her black lace panties. 

“No, I wanna know as soon as you.” He smiled back, kissing her again as she took the test from his hand and pulled off the blue cap on the end. 

Norman stood up and stepped over toward the sink and waited with her, holding his hands in his pockets and watching as Lauren stood up and pulled up her panties. She closed the cap to the test and set it on the counter before she washed her hands, the nerves in her stomach rolling even more now that all they had to do was wait. Norman brought both of his hands to Lauren’s waist and lifted her to sit on the cold marble countertop, stepping between her legs, and leaning down to rest his elbows on either side of her legs and hugging his arms around her. Lauren combed her fingers through his soft dark hair and ran her fingertips across his shoulders, gently digging them in to massage his back while they patiently waited to find out if they had started a family. 

 

***

 

“Lauren.” Norman said a short while later, looking up at her from where he’d rest his head against her stomach on her lap. “Sweetheart, I think it's done.”

Lauren looked down at him and felt her throat grow tight and her stomach twisted and turned with nerves of excitement. She leaned down and kissed him, her thoughts racing a million miles a minute while she reached blindly for the test sitting just next to her and held it tight in her hand. 

“You are… The love of my life.” Lauren said in little more than a whisper when she broke from his lips. “I really hope you know that.”

Norman stood up and pressed his forehead to hers, bringing his arms to wrap around her waist to pick her up and hold her against his body before slowly letting her feet reach the floor. 

“Norman, I mean it.” She added, looking up at him and holding her other hand at his side. “If this thing tells us what I hope it does… it would mean every mistake I made before I met you… Every bad decision. Every last of one of them would be-“

“Worth it?”

“Exactly.” Lauren said with a gentle smile as tears pooled in her eyes. “Because they led me to you.”

“Man. What I wouldn’t give to go back and find you sooner.”

Lauren leaned back into him and hugged her arms around Norman’s neck, burying her face in curve of his shoulder and letting the tears slowly fall. Norman brought his arms to wrap around her and moved his hand smoothly up and down her back, every last piece of her feeling whole and complete knowing that in his arms was where she knew she belonged. 

“How do we do this?” She asked softly, pulling back and looking up at him again. 

“What do you mean ‘how do we do this’?” 

“I mean… if this is positive… how do we do all of this?”

“You mean be parents?”

“No, no… I mean… do we still go with you everywhere or would you spend more time at home? Would we stay in New York more often than Georgia or would it be the othe-“

“Hey, hey. Stop. Don’t get ahead of yourself. At least not yet.”

“There's just a lot to think about.”

“Sweetheart, I know. I’ve done this before, remember?”

“I know…”

“And if this thing says what we want it to, then we’ve got plenty of time to figure it out.”

“It’s just… we live a hectic life, Norman. We’re out of town a lot, I mean what if-“

“Sweetheart, relax. Don’t let yourself get caught up in all of that. I promise we’ll figure it out… But we need to know first.” He said, taking her hand holding the test from around his neck and kissing the top of her palm. “So let’s see it.” He smiled, bringing his forehead to press gently to hers again and giving her another long, delicious kiss. 

Lauren looked deep into his unbearably beautiful eyes and lost herself like she did every time. But this time was different than all the others. This time held so much more meaning, so much more promise. Because in this moment, this one that she wished she could live in for days instead of mere seconds would be one of those that defined who they were. It would be one she would look back on for years to come and think that this was the moment when everything changed. 

And in that very moment, when the both of them looked at the tiny digital screen of that white test stick, Lauren had been right. Their eyes were glued to the single word staring back at them, neither of them wanting to forget a single detail of the initial seconds of finding out that they had, indeed, started their family. Lauren bit at her lower lip and a wide smile spread across her face before she finally looked up at Norman and took in every detail of his face, memorizing the pure happiness emanating from the gentle smile tugging at his lips. 

Norman quickly wrapped his arms around Lauren’s body once again and picked her up, hugging her close and burying his face in the curve of her neck, kissing along her skin until she pulled away just enough to kiss him back. She slipped her tongue between his lips and tasted every part of him she could, combing her fingers through his hair just before he set her back down to stand with him. 

“I love you.” Lauren breathed into his kiss, holding one of her hands along the side of his face. 

“I love you, too.” He returned, kissing the tip of her nose before lowering himself down to kneel on his knee in front of her. Norman moved his hand smoothly along the front of her stomach and held it right above her hip, closing his eyes and resting his forehead just above his hand. He stayed like that for a long moment while Lauren held her hand on his shoulder, watching as he gently moved his hand to her hip and kissed her stomach. 

“Come on, babe.” Lauren smiled, holding her hand on his cheek while he slowly stood up. “You’ve got things to be doing and about a zillion people who want to see you.”

Norman smiled back and leaned in for another long kiss, holding his hands along her hips while she brought hers to rest on his chest. Lauren pulled away and slipped the test back into her bag before she took his hand and laced her fingers with his. He stepped toward the door and pulled it open and waited for Lauren to walk out in front of him, holding his hands on her hips while they made their way back into the tent and found a comfortable spot in the corner of one of the plush black couches. Lauren leaned into Norman’s shoulder and lost herself in her thoughts, in love with everything her life with Norman had turned out to be.


	57. Chapter 57

“Well, that was fun.” Lauren said, breathing a sigh of exhaustion before plopping down to sit on the foot of their hotel bed. 

“That it was.” Norman smiled, pulling off his suit jacket and draping it over the back of a chair and walking up to where she was sitting. “Thank you for going.”

“Even the mob of people afterward wasn’t so bad.” She joked, moving her hands up along the outsides of his legs when he brought himself between her legs. 

“Nothing could fuck up today. Nothing.” 

“No. Absolutely nothing.” 

Norman bent down and held either side of her face in his hands and kissed her, slowly bringing her to lay beneath him while she moved her hands up to hold at his sides. He kicked off his shoes and Lauren reached for his belt, taking her time as she pulled the zipper of his dress pants and tugged on the smooth black fabric of his shirt. 

“Mm, get back there.” He said, his voice low and gritty in his throat when he leaned up and watched her back up toward the head of the bed.

Lauren laid back and watched him crawl toward her and he kissed along the inside of her thigh, reaching up her dress and pulling her panties down her legs and letting them fall to the floor. But just as Norman brought his hand between her legs, the FaceTime ringtone rang from inside Lauren’s bag and interrupted the moment between them heavy with anticipation. 

“Shit.” She breathed, leaning up on her elbow and looking at the soft glow of her screen coming from just inside the opening of her clutch. 

“I’d bet good money that’s your mom. She told me she was watching tonight.” Norman joked, getting onto his feet and adjusting his crotch as he reached inside her purse and pulled out her phone. “Ha, it is.” 

“We never did call them.” Lauren said, rubbing her face and sitting up, crossing her legs underneath her before Norman handed her the phone. She slid her thumb across the screen and watched the screen buffer as her phone connected, her mother’s beaming smile showing up a short moment later before her voice excitedly came through the speaker. 

“Oh my god, honey, you look incredible.” Sara said, raising her eyebrows at Lauren and giving her a playful wink. 

"Funny, Norman said I looked like shit.” Lauren joked just as he threw himself onto the bed next to her and strained to fit his face in the screen. 

“That’s it. No one talks to my daughter like that. Lauren, get back home, it's over between you two.” 

“Hear that? Sorry babe, but it’s over. My mom doesn’t approve.” She laughed, smiling down at him just before he kissed her arm. 

“Well fuck. What’re we gonna do with that then?” Norman asked, pointing at her ring knowing Sara couldn’t see it.

“What?”

“I dunno… I really like it. I think I wanna keep it.” Lauren teased, knowing it was driving her mother up the wall. 

“But you don’t wanna keep me?”

“KEEP WHAT?” Sara laughed, shaking her phone. “What the hell is going on?”

“Sorry, mom. He stays.” Lauren said sweetly, ignoring to knots rolling in her stomach and holding her hand on top Norman’s in her lap. 

“Lauren…” Sara said, her eyes squinting as she started to put the pieces together. “Norman, what the hell are the two of you up to?”

“I have no idea.” He joked, picking up her left hand and holding it just in front of the front camera to show off the ring on Lauren’s finger. 

"OH MY GOD, WHAT?!” Sara shouted, her jaw dropping before she turned to look at something out of the frame. “REX!”

“Sara, he knows. I asked him over a month ago.” Norman laughed, leaning up on his elbow and giving Lauren’s hand a squeeze. “He was supposed to tell you.”

“Well he didn’t!” She beamed, looking up at Rex as his hip stepped into the frame of the video. 

“Wanted it to surprise the both of ‘em.” Rex admitted, plopping down on the couch next to Sara and bringing his arm around her shoulders. 

"You knew about this?!" 

"'Course I knew. Norman called and had me meet him for a drink at his restaurant back in August."

"You fucker." Lauren laughed, playfully nudging his cheek that was pressed against her arm. "Both of you."

"Well, I guess I can't say I'm really surprised." Sara said, her bright green eyes cheerful in the light of the living room where she and Rex were sitting.

"That's bullshit. You only say that now because you know." Lauren laughed.

"Is not." 

"You didn't see the look on your face. You had no idea and you were too surprised." Norman teased, picking himself up to lean on his elbow before he reached to mute the phone. "You know we could tell 'em something else..." He added, looking up at her and covering the front facing camera with his hand. 

"Grab my bag." Lauren smiled, nodding toward the desk where her clutch still laid open. "Actually, no. They can't have it that easy." She said, grabbing his arm to stop him. 

"Really?"

"Definitely. Give 'em a run for their money." 

"Whatever you wanna do." He said, shrugging his shoulders and falling back to lean on his elbow before Lauren unmuted the phone. 

"Secrets don't make friends." Rex teased right after the volume turned back on. 

"Too bad, old man." Lauren laughed, winking at them. 

"So how many people did you tell before us?" Sara asked, knowing she'd used more attitude than necessary before she gave them a wink in return. 

"Only as many as necessary. So everyone basically." She answered, biting the inside of her cheek as Norman slid his hand slowly up her bare thigh and thankful her parents couldn't see. 

"Naturally. We're the last ones to know." Rex complained. "Not like we didn't make you or raise you or anything…” 

"Really though, we just told the cast that was with us for the premiere and that's been it. So really you aren't the last ones."

"I guess that'll have to be good enough then." Sara said sarcastically, fixing her hair in the camera. 

“It’ll have to be.” Lauren teased while Norman moved his hands between her legs and pressed his fingers into her clit. “You better stop that.” She whispered, nudging his arm. 

“Honey, really, I can’t tell you how fantastic this is.” Sara added while Rex nodded along with her. 

“Thanks, mom.” She said, moving one her legs just enough to give Norman a little bit more room to keep moving his fingers in delicious circles around her clit. “We’ll call you when we get back home.”

“We’ll take you out. Maybe talk about some kind of plans… hopefully?” Sara suggested, a look of playful innocence on her face as she raised her eyebrows in excitement. 

“Mom, I don’t think we even know how we want to do it, don’t get ahead of yourself just yet.” 

“You can at least humor me over it.”

“If I have that kind of patience.” Lauren said, rolling her eyes. 

“C’mon, babe, let her have fun with it.” Norman laughed, giving Sara a wink. 

“See? Norman’s with me.”

“Coming from the one who started this conversation by telling me to leave him.” She teased, winking at Sara before Sara waved her off.

“Alright alright. Well, we can at least talk about it.”

Lauren shook her head and laughed at her mother’s excitement, taking Norman’s hand in hers and giving him a warm smile. 

“I guess we can talk about it.” She finally said, feeling herself blush. “But we’ll do that later. We’re exhausted and I want out of this dress.” 

“Well, I’m sure he’s more than willing to help with that.” Sara joked. 

"Oh my god.” Lauren laughed while Norman nodded his head with a look of shameless pride. “I’m hanging up.”

“Bye honey, we love you.”

“Congratulations, kiddo.” Rex added as Sara kissed toward the screen. Lauren did the same and hit the ‘END CALL’ button on the screen and tossed the phone toward the foot of the bed, turning her attention to the man now grabbing for the hem of her dress. 

“Mm, it feels soooo good knowing something they don’t.” Lauren said smugly, easing down into the pile of pillows and bringing her hands to hold onto either side of his neck when he brought himself to loom over her. 

“It sure as shit does.” He said smoothly, dipping his head down to kiss along the side of her neck. 

“Now… where were we when they so rudely interrupted us?” She asked, giving him a devious smile and biting her lower lip. 

“I think… I was… just about to… taste your delicious little pussy right here.” Norman said, his breathy words broken up as he kissed his way down Lauren’s stomach and back to her thighs. He pushed the skirt of her dress up toward her waist and immediately found her clit, spreading her legs as Lauren brought her hands down to sweep his hair out of his face. 

“Oh my god, babe…” Lauren breathed, nearly trembling as Norman slowly pushed his fingers inside of her. His tongue teased her clit and he moaned into her, Lauren’s warm, slick juices slowly dripping from her entrance and coating his hand. 

“Jesus, you taste good.” Norman said smoothly into her skin before he broke away from her and moved up to press his lips against hers. 

“Mm, I need you.” She begged, reaching between them and pulling at his belt buckle. 

“You want me to fuck you?” 

“Fuck yes, I do.” 

“Yeah?”

“Mm yes please.” 

“Take off your fucking dress.”

Norman pushed himself back to stand up on his knees above her and unbuttoned his shirt, watching Lauren as she leaned up to help him take it off. 

“God you looked so good tonight.” Lauren said, her voice full of need while she pulled at his pants and kissed his stomach. 

“Yeah?”

“Mm. I could hardly keep my eyes off of you. Or my hands to myself.” 

Norman’s breath left him in short, shallow breaths and Lauren slowly pulled the elastic of his briefs down with his pants while she kissed along his hip and wrapped her hand around his cock. 

“Shit, I wish you hadn’t.”

Lauren gave him a devious smile and moved to kiss along his cock before Norman backed away from her and stood at the side of the bed. She got up on her knees in front of him and stepped onto the floor, holding her hands along his sides for a moment and turning around. Norman pulled the zipper of her dress down slowly and swept his hands across her shoulders, letting her dress fall to the floor and unclasping her bra. Lauren bent over in front of him and looked back over her shoulder, bringing her knees up to the edge of the bed. Norman moved his hands slowly along the smooth skin of Lauren’s back and held her hips, pulling them down toward him and filling her completely. 

“Fuck, you’re big.” Lauren breathed, biting her bottom lip and arching her back. Norman pushed his hips into hers in a slow easy pace, making sure to bury himself as deep as he could with every smooth thrust of his hips. 

"Shit, you're always so fuckin' tight for me." Norman said from between his teeth, reaching up for Lauren's shoulder and holding her tight just before he pumped even harder behind her. He moved his other hand under her stomach and found her clit, pressing his fingers in heavenly circles and sending goosebumps across her skin. 

Lauren's voice left her in long, wanting moans as she watched him over her shoulder with her cheek pressed into the blankets and biting her lip. She reached behind her and grabbed Norman's arm, holding onto him the deeper and harder he thrust into her before she pushed herself up to strain to kiss him. 

"Mm, baby, turn me over." Lauren begged, holding her hand on the side of his neck and still straining to look back at him. "I wanna watch you fuck me." She breathed just as Norman quickly pulled out of her and grabbed for her hips. 

Lauren turned over on her back and Norman got up on his knees, bringing one of his hands to her waist before he wrapped his arm around her, sweeping her body up toward the headboard. He moved his hands to the back of her knees and spread her legs, quickly filling her again and leaning in close to kiss her hard. Lauren slipped her tongue between Norman's lips and moaned into him, holding her hands along either side of his body and moving them up along the rippled muscles of his back. 

"God, Lauren, I love you." Norman moaned into their kiss, moving one of his hands up along her side to hold her breast and gently tug on her nipple. 

"Mm, I love you too." She breathed, moving one of her hands between them to move along her clit. Lauren tightened her walls around him and Norman moved even faster inside of her, his breath leaving him in light moans and grunts as he straightened up above her. She brought her hand to rest along the soft skin of his stomach and leaned up on her elbow, looking down between them and watching him thrust hard and deep inside of her. 

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, babe-" He said as a sheen of sweat beaded on his forehead. "God, I love when you do that." 

"You like my tight little pussy, huh?" Lauren teased, moving her hand up to hold the side of his neck and looking between them. 

"Fuck yes, I do." Norman groaned, reaching down to tease her clit. 

Heat swept up through Lauren's chest and her slick fluid coated all of him, the sound of their movement echoing through the empty room around them along with the crescendo of their voices as Norman brought them closer and closer to their release. 

"Oh my god, Lauren look at you." He breathed, looking between them at her come slowly dripping into a small spot on the sheets. 

"Mm, no, I'm lookin' at you." Lauren returned, biting her lip as she looked down to watch all of his cock move swiftly in and out of her. Norman moved one of his hands between them to move along her clit and Lauren nearly choked on her breath, reaching up and pulling him down to kiss him, soft whimpers escaping from her throat as the waves of ecstasy rolled through her the faster he moved. 

"Holy shit, Norman!" She whimpered as Norman brought his hands back to the backs of her knees and pushed them toward her chest. "Harder!" She begged, holding her hands on top of his.

"Fuck, hold on." Norman moaned, leaning even closer and bringing his hands to hold either side of her just before he rolled onto his back so that she straddled his lap. He lifted his knees up behind her and held his hands on her hips, looking up at her and breathing heavily as she started to roll her hips on top of him. 

"Oh my god..." Lauren said, her voice weak and hardly more than a whisper after she started to bounce herself on top of him, moving her fingers in tight circles over her clit. Harsh moans escaped from her throat and she came even harder, coating their thighs once again. Norman brought his hands up to hold Lauren's breast and he started to move his hips underneath her, building up his speed as Lauren moaned and whimpered louder and louder on top of him. 

"God damn, Lau-" Norman struggled to say, choking on his words as he pumped harder and faster beneath her. 

"Holy shit ba- fuck yes!" Lauren moaned, grabbing his hand and pulling it to hold her breast, squeezing her hand on top of his. 

"Fuck! You want that deep shit, huh?" He growled, his other hand slapping her ass before he squeezed her and thrust deep and hard inside of her. 

"Oh my god, yes!" She begged, tossing her hair over one shoulder and reaching between her legs to tease her clit. "Fuck, baby, I'm co-" Lauren said, the air in her lungs caught as a shockwave of ecstasy rocketed through her core. 

"Jesus fuckin' Christ!" Norman breathed, slamming his hips into Lauren's just as she collapsed into his arms and moaned softly into his sweat damp skin while goosebumps coursed over hers. Her slick warm juices nearly gushed out of her all over Norman as Lauren quivered on top of him, kissing along his jaw and struggling to catch her breath as the waves of her orgasm swept over her. Norman moved his hands along her sides and up to tease her nipples, taking her breath away before he moved his lips to press against hers. 

"Mm, I feel that." She said smoothly, sitting up slowly on top of him and rolling her hips to tease him. 

"You do, huh?"

"Mhm." 

"Think it'll put another kid in there?" He joked. Lauren huffed a laugh and pinched his stomach, rolling her eyes at him while he moved his hands up and down her sides. 

"God, I don't know that I could handle that." 

"You handle me."

"Hm. Fair point." She laughed, slowly pulling herself from his lap and curling up against his body. "But I'm not asking for anything more than one."

Norman kissed the top of Lauren's head and they both reached for the blankets beneath them, tangling their bodies together before Norman leaned over to turn off the bedside lamp and they fell into darkness. Their skin still glistened with sweat, Norman held his arm around Lauren's shoulders while he combed his fingers through her hair and slowly started to fall asleep. 

"Norman?" Lauren said softly. 

"Hm?"

"This is something you want, right?" She asked cautiously, holding her hand on his stomach. 

"What?"

"We never really talked about what we might want down the road. You know... like starting a family or not-"

"Sweetheart-"

"No, baby, it's important." Lauren said, leaning up and turning onto her stomach, resting her chin on Norman's chest. "I want to make sure this is something you WANT."

"Lauren."

"I know you love Mingus... And you know that I do, too. He's an incredible kid and you are such a good father to him-"

"Babe, I gotta stop you." Norman interrupted, leaning up and holding his hand along her cheek. "Sweetheart, I love you. And that means I wanna make you happy. Mingus is the greatest thing I have ever done and being that dude's dad has been the highlight of my life. So now, I get to do that all over again. How could I NOT want that?"

"I just don't want it to be the kind of thing where, because I want it so badly, that I'm blindly assuming that you do. That I'm projecting this on you because I want this so mu-"

"Lauren." Norman said, moving his hand down to rest on the small of her back. "I knew a long time ago I wanted a family with you."

A single tear slipped down Lauren's cheek and she wrapped her arms around Norman's neck, kissing along his jaw before Norman brought his lips to hers and kissed her back. The two of them fell back into their pillows and nestled themselves to fit perfectly together, their legs and arms tangled together until they fell into an easy, relaxed sleep full of dreams of everything that waited for them.


	58. Chapter 58

The morning light filtered in through the sheer curtains and Lauren sat quietly at the small table in the corner, her legs folded up toward her chest while she sipped at a steaming cup of tea in the hopes of calming her stomach. She looked back over at the bed and the man sprawled naked under the blankets, smiling to herself when he stirred and turned toward her, keeping his eyes closed as he yawned and stretched out his limbs. Lauren took another slow sip of her tea and looked back out the window to watch the morning slowly pass, the sun bright and warm along the hills of Hollywood and the bright white sign standing proudly along the hillside. 

"You get one of those for me?" Norman asked softly from where he still laid in bed. Lauren looked back at him and smiled, loving the look of his messy bed hair. 

"Why would I go and do that?" She teased, watching as he sat up and got to his feet.

"'Cause you love me and you're the best girl on the planet." 

"Mm, well, I'm not so sure I'm worthy of that title this morning."

"Why's that?"

"I almost threw up on your suit."

"You okay?"

"I feel like shit." She said, holding one of her hands on her stomach and setting her steaming mug down. 

Norman walked up to where she sat and got down on his knees in front of her, sliding his hands along the outsides of her thighs and into her shorts, resting them on her hips as she leaned down to kiss him. 

"You're still the best girl on the planet." He said softly, looking up at her when she moved her hand to hold his cheek. "The most beautiful one, too."

"You can't be serious. I have to look so shitty right now."

"No, absolutely not." 

"I'll take your word for it." Lauren blushed, moving her hand along his arm before she moved to sit at the edge of her chair and hold either side of his face. "You're the most beautiful person. Inside and out... and I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Hm. Stop." Norman smiled, kissing her once again and standing up, taking her hand and pulling her stand up with him and hugging his arms around her. "What are we up to today?"

"Beach?"

"You in that sexy little bikini? Fuck yeah." He teased as he gave a small pump of his fist just before Lauren gave his side a soft pinch and walked away. 

"Give me ten minutes." Lauren smiled, reaching around to pinch his bare ass before she turned to grab her bathing suit. Norman kept his eyes glued to her as she stepped into the bathroom to change, walking back out to the bedroom a few minutes later to see him with his swimming trunks on and bent over one of her bags. 

Lauren walked up behind him and squeezed his butt as she sat down and watched him dig through her bag, curious to see what he was looking for before he stood up straight and looked around the room. 

"What?"

"Sunscreen?"

"Oh. In the bag on the bathroom counter." 

Norman disappeared into the bathroom and came back out a moment later and grabbed a t-shirt, slipping it on before he turned to look at her and held out his hand for her. 

"Ready?"

"Took you long enough." Lauren joked, grabbing her purse and pulling it across her body as she stepped into a pair of strappy sandals and took his hand to follow him out to the hallway. 

"Says the one I'm usually waiting on." 

"Says the one who would be late to everything if it weren't for me."

"Shut up, fucker." 

"I win." Lauren laughed just before they stopped in front of the elevator and Norman pulled out his phone. 

"Friend of mine has a house up a little north of Malibu with a quiet beach we can go to if that sounds good. He's not up there 'cause he's on vacation in Italy or somethin', but he said we can use it if we want."

"If that means there's fewer cameras around, I'm fine with anything."

"It's kind of a private beach. He's got a couple neighbors, but they're all quiet."

"Even better."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, but I feel like if I eat anything I'll just throw it up."

"Well shit..."

The elevator signal pinged and the doors opened and they stepped into the sleek paneled elevator. Norman's hand moved slowly from her hip and up underneath the back of her shirt, sliding up her spine and sending goose bumps across her skin. 

"As long as I don't smell anything cooking, I think I'll be alright." 

"Is that what's getting to you?"

"I came down here this morning to get that tea and I just about lost it when I walked by the restaurant."

"Surely there isn't anything in there TO throw up, right? You barely ate yesterday."

"You would think." Lauren laughed just before the elevator doors opened.

"Good morning!" Jeffrey greeted loudly, standing just in front of the doors with a plate of food in his hand. Lauren looked at it and failed miserably to ignore it, the smell of bacon and scrambled eggs wafting into her nose and turning her stomach in knots that were far too difficult to swallow away. 

"Hey man, good morning." Norman returned, pulling on his sunglasses and taking Lauren's hand as he looked from Jeffrey's plate to the look on her face as she struggled to keep the few contents of her stomach from coming up. 

"You still fightin' that bug from yesterday?" Jeffrey asked, moving his plate to hold it behind his back when he saw the look on her face. 

"Think so." She said, swallowing hard. 

"Shit, that sucks." He returned, giving her a sad smile. "Where're you guys headed?"

"Up to Malibu, friend 'a mine's got a house up there, so we're goin' up to get some beach time. She wants to tan, I think."

"Shit, like you don't get enough time in the sun back in Georgia." Jeffrey teased, winking at Lauren when she crossed her arms under her chest and leaned against Norman's arm. 

"You'd be surprised."

"It's cool if you wanna come up there with us. Gimme a call, alright?" Norman said, giving Jeffrey's arm a hearty pat before he swung his arm over Lauren's shoulder. 

"I think I'll take you up on that. I've got some crap I gotta do first up in Studio City. Call you when I'm done." Jeffrey smiled, pushing the call button on the wall again just before Norman and Lauren walked toward the lobby doors and out into the comfortable heat of the morning. 

One of the same dark black SUVs from the day before pulled up almost immediately and the both of them stepped into the back seat before the driver pulled forward and turned west.

Lauren crossed her legs and leaned against Norman's shoulder, closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep as they ventured through the notorious stop and go Los Angeles traffic. Norman held his hand on top of her thigh and moved his thumb slowly along her bare skin, pulling her out of her easy sleep before she sat up a little bit and held his arm in both of her hands. He turned to look down at her and leaned in close, pressing his lips to hers in a slow, easy kiss. 

"So who's this friend of yours?" Lauren asked, looking up at him after she broke away from him. 

"Old friend 'a mine who owns a couple 'a bike shops around the city. I've probably known him for... shit, twenty years? Maybe longer. I met him when I first moved out here when I was workin' at an old shop down in Venice."

"And I don't get to meet him, huh?"

"Nah, not this time around. He's in Europe somewhere."

"Well, shit. There goes my plan to ask him for all the embarrassing shit you might've done back then."

"Hey. You were in high school or something. I'm sure I could dig up some shit on you, too." Norman teased, pinching her side playfully when the car pulled up to a gated driveway. "Come on. I wanna see you take off those clothes." He added, whispering in her ear as she turned to open the door and slide out of the car. "Hey, thanks man. Jeff may call you to bring him out here later." Norman said to the driver, handing him some cash from over his shoulder and following her out of the car. 

The driver gave him a nod and a smile before he pulled away and Norman returned to Lauren's side, his hand finding the small of her back before the both of them walked up to the key pad on the side and he typed in the code. The door slowly opened and closed behind them and they made their way up to the house where Norman opened a lock box and pulled out the key to let them inside. 

"Just kidding, it's ours!" Norman joked, taking Lauren by surprise when he wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

"Get the fuck out of here." Lauren laughed, holding her hands on top of his as he moved them down to hold on her stomach. Norman kissed the smooth curve of her neck and moved her forward, stepping out of the entryway and into the sprawling living room ahead of them. "Babe, if you're hungry, you can eat." She added, leaning to the side to kiss his cheek from over her shoulder. 

"Do you want anything?"

"Mm, I don't know." Lauren returned as Norman peeled his arms away from her and stepped toward the open kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. 

"He's got strawberries in here." He called out as he bent down and scanned the contents of the refrigerator. 

"Ooh, yeah."

Lauren walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach when he stood up, holding the container in one hand and holding her hand in the other. Norman turned around and brought arms around her and moved his hands down to grab her ass and pick her up from the floor. He set her down on the cold granite counter and stood between her legs. Lauren held her hands on his shoulders and watched him open the plastic container, combing her fingers through his hair as he held a piece of fruit up to her mouth and tricked her, taking a big bite himself and tossing the top of it into the sink to her left. 

"You fucker." Lauren laughed, giving his shoulder a playful shove. "Depriving the woman carrying your child of food. How could you?" 

"I'm a monster."

"Mm. Yeah... but you're my monster." She smiled, leaning in to kiss him, tasting the sweet red fruit on his lips. "That's all I care about."

Norman gave her thigh a warm pinch and took a step back, slipping his shirt off and watching Lauren do the same before she grabbed a strawberry and walked toward the wall of windows across the room. Slowly she pulled the glass door open and felt his eyes glued to her body, stepping out of her shorts and leaving them abandoned on the patio behind her when she noticed Norman following her outside. Without a second's noticed, Lauren took off running and headed for the water as Norman did the same, chasing after her while the both of them laughed at her attempts to wriggle out of his arms when he caught her at the waist and pulled her into his body. 

"Think you can get away from me that easy?!" He shouted as she finally got loose of his grip, laughing at him before she dove into the warm, salty water. 

"Apparently!" She laughed, tossing her soaking hair back and stepping carefully back toward him. 

"Wrong. I LET you get away." Norman teased, meeting her in chest deep water and picking her up. 

"Sure you did." Lauren smiled, holding her hands on either side of his face before she broke from his kiss and looked down along either side of the coast. "It's nice out here." She said smoothly, goose bumps moving in swift waves across her skin. "I'd almost ask what it cost him to get a private little cove like this to himself, but I'd rather not pass out." 

"Best not to." He returned with a devious smile as his grip tightened around her thighs and he lifted her higher.

"NORMAN! YOU-!" Lauren shouted just before he threw her into the water and jumped to swim away. "FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!" She laughed just after she came to the surface to see him swimming further up the beach and took off after him. The water splashed on her back and the sun was hot on her skin as she rushed toward where Norman was now trudging up toward the beach, his swimming trunks hanging low on his hips and showing the top of his ass. Lauren made her way closer to the shore and jumped up on his back, wrapping her arms around his chest and shoulders and kissing his cheek. 

"Anyone comes by here, you're gonna give 'em a show." She laughed, sliding off of his back and walking back toward the beach. 

"What, is my ass that bad?" He asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her stomach, kissing the soft curve of her neck. 

"No. You've got a cute butt. I'm just selfish." Lauren joked as they stepped in unison out of the gentle waves of the Pacific water. 

"So you'd be mad if I did porn?"

"Only if I wasn't in it." 

Norman and Lauren both laughed at the other as they walked up to the smooth, wet sand and turned to walk up the beach, watching the waves move in and out toward the hills of Malibu. The coast ahead of them was dotted with occasional small groups of beach goers, most of them too far away to pay any attention to their presence and too consumed in their own activities to care. Lauren smiled to herself and stopped, letting go of his hand when he kept walking and stopped just a few steps ahead of her. 

"What if we just did it?" Lauren asked, watching him look to the side as he tried to catch on to what she'd said. 

"Uh... right here on the beach? Somebody could-"

"Not that." She laughed, quickly stepping forward and giving his arm a playful nudge. "I meant..." Lauren added, holding up her left hand and wiggling her fingers as she showed off her ring like it was news to him. "You know. Do it."

"You mean like in a courthouse?"

"No, just something small-ish. Parents, Mingus, my brother. Sean. And Ash because you know she'll be on Sean's arm the whole time. Friends from the show."

"So I take it you mean you don't wanna televise it like that Kardashian girl?"

"Well, if you really want to. But that means I get a million dollar dress and a fifteen tier cake." 

"Seems like a fair trade." He smirked, taking her hand and turning back toward the house. 

"What do you think, though? Maybe have everyone over to the house some weekend. Have some food, exchange some vows, drink some drinks."

"That's irresponsible." Norman laughed, pulling her close and draping his arm around her shoulders. 

"Just like the night you met me." Lauren said, bringing her arm around his back as her stomach started to growl louder than she could have expected. 

"Jesus, you aren't hungry, are you?" He giggled as they slowly made their way up the dry sand and onto the large, smooth stone patio of his friend's home where they rinsed the sand off of their feet. 

"I think I'd kill someone for some pizza." She said as she held her hand on her stomach, her mouth watering at just the idea of it. 

"After this morning? With Jeff's breakfast?"

"Those eggs smelled disgusting." Lauren sneered before she smiled at him and looked over at the pool.

"Ha, alright." Norman said after he shook his head and laughed gently, kissing her cheek just before she jumped into the warm, blue water of the pool and swam back up to the side of it. 

Norman's ringtone echoed from inside the open door of the house and Lauren watched him jog inside and disappear. She smiled to herself and leaned back to float on her back, staring up at the bright blue sky and losing herself in the same sense of fortune that she'd never been able to fully grasp from the moment she'd decided to leave with Norman so many months before. Lauren slowly closed her eyes, relaxing into the perfection that was where she'd found her life now and the dreams of everything to come. 

"Twenty minutes." Norman said loudly from the glass door, catching Lauren by surprise and making her flinch. 

"That's fast." 

"Dude on the phone said they're right around the corner." He added, jumping back into the water and swimming up to her. 

"Well good." Lauren smiled, pulling him by the waist against her body and bringing her arms up around his shoulders. 

"It's weird you couldn't handle bacon and eggs, but the prospect of pizza..." 

"Pizza wins. Always." She joked, loving the feel of his hands holding along her sides. 

"Jeff's on his way up here. So's like... two thirds of everyone else."

"Walking Dead party, huh?" 

"That's the best kind."

"Well duh." Lauren said as she playfully rolled her eyes and looked at him wistfully.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just..." She paused and looked away for a moment, wishing it were easier to find the kind of words that could appropriately describe the kind of awe she was feeling at that moment- the kind that made her knees weak and her heart skip a beat. The kind that she never thought was possible just a handful of months before when all she'd been doing was existing. When she'd given up on the kind of happiness she'd long before accepted couldn't be realistic. But that was before he walked into that elevator. Before he showed her how to live again, to appreciate and love who she was for exactly who she was. And before he showed her what love was supposed to feel like. 

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing."

"I just... it's been a big couple of days for us. Lots of new things coming." Lauren said softly, bringing one of her hands down to hold on his chest. 

"Couldn't ask for anyone better to do 'em with." 

"I also... sometimes feel like maybe I don't deserve it." She added earnestly, looking up at him and feeling tears burn behind her eyes. 

"Lauren-"

"No, honey, I mean it... Look at everything you've done for me? You take me to all of these incredible places... we do all of these cool things. And I don't work? I don't do anything but-"

"But be the girl I love more than almost anything else? Hangin' with me all the time IS a job and you know that." Norman laughed, tucking his fingers into the top of her bathing suit bottoms just above her ass. "And don't even start with this 'not working' thing." 

"Well, I don't, Norman." She returned as they both floated lazily, their arms wrapped loosely around the other.

"Babe, we've had this conversation. You come with me to all these conventions, you come to all my photo shoots and all that boring shit I have to do with magazines and stuff... You keep me organized. On time. And even after doing all that, you still have the patience to deal with me at home? Bein' awesome with my kid and letting me drag you around everywhere, you still love me? Jesus, if there's anybody who doesn't deserve someone it's me."

"But-"

"No. I'm done talkin' about this."

"You even started paying my credit ca-"

"Lauren, babe, seriously. Stop. I know you have money of your own, and I know you have plenty of it."

"Then why not use it for the cards I use? Or travel expenses? Something..."

"I don't know, it's just easier taking care of all of it from one account, I guess."

"I just... don't want you thinking you're the only one who has to take care of those things. To take care of us."

"Sweetheart, I don't." Norman said softly, leaning in close and kissing her cheek and pressing his forehead gently to her temple. "Besides. Maybe we outta keep it to the side for this kid. You know what I mean?"

"I know... I just feel so lazy compared to everything you do."

"Everything I do, you do. That ain't lazy."

"That's hardly the truth." Lauren said with a weak laugh, moving her hands down along his muscular arms. 

"No, really. We're a team, babe. Now more than ever."

Lauren gave him a small smile and hugged him tight, closing her eyes as he moved his hands smoothly up and down her back. 

"Are you wanting to do something else?" Norman asked, pulling away from her only enough to look at her. "If you want to do-"

"Norman, I'm not concerned about actually working. I love doing all of this with you. I just want to use my money for something other than to just let it sit there and earn interest. I told you before, I hate that family and everything they stand for. But I'm stuck with it... so I just have to figure out what to do with it. It's just sitting there, glaring at me every time I get a statement from the bank. Even after donating some of it, it just... grows."

"That's not a bad problem to have." He said, raising his eyebrows at her as the corner of his mouth turned up in a sly smile. 

"I know. And I get that I sound like some kind of rich, whiney bitch complaining about the amount of money in my bank account, but... I don't know. I just want to use it for something that means something."

"You're not a whiney bitch. It'd be different if it didn't bother you, I'd guess. But we'll figure it out. We can find something to do with it. Maybe build a house somewhere or pay for college for this one. We'll figure it out."

"There's enough there for both of those things several, SEVERAL times over. Plus Mingus. And maybe a few dozen others."

"I know. My point is, we'll figure this out. I promise."

A loud pleasant ding came from inside the house and Norman turned to look inside, his hands falling away from Lauren's body before he moved to the edge of the pool and heaved himself out of the water. Lauren watched as he turned to step toward the door and nearly laughed at the sight of his bulging crotch, biting hard at her bottom lip before she shouted after him. 

"Hey, you may wanna check yourself with the goods, babe." She laughed, nodding toward his bathing suit as she folded her arms on the smooth stone poolside. 

"You don't think they'll wanna see my dick?" He joked, grabbing a handful of himself. 

"Even if they do, I don't share well with others. That and I'm sure somebody'd get jealous at that goddamn firehose." Lauren winked, wading her way slowly to the steps out of the pool and watching him disappear. A handful of lounge chairs sat along the wall of windows of the house and Lauren made herself comfortable on one of them, relaxing back before the door opened to her left and the smell of pizza drifted toward her in the wind. 

"Oh my god." She said with a wide smile, her stomach growling and desperate as she reached for the plain white box in Norman's hand. 

"Weird how just a couple hours ago you almost barfed at Jeff's breakfast and now you're almost foaming at the mouth." He joked, handing her the box and lazily falling into the chair just next to hers. 

"Judge me all you want, I'm starving and this smells amazing." Lauren said just before she took a big bite, closing her eyes as she slowly savored the taste of cheese and Italian herbs. 

"You better not hog that." Norman said, reaching over and taking a slice of his own just as the door slid open behind them and they both looked over at the door and the group of their friends casually walking out to them. 

"That's mean." She laughed, giving him a playful wink before she turned her attention to the people she could almost consider family, waving and laughing to herself as she covered her mouth and chewed. 

The sounds of gleeful laughter and splashing water soon followed and carried on into the evening before Norman picked up a set of keys and left to pick up food and drinks for everyone, returning like a triumphant Olympic athlete a short time later with enough food to feed an army. He fired up the grill and popped open a cold bottle of beer, standing relaxed and proud like he always did while he cooked and casually caught glimpses of Lauren, smiling at her like she was the only one he could see in the world. Random waves of nausea teased at her stomach at the smell of food cooking and Lauren struggled to ignore it. Knowing without a doubt that people were noticing her quickly slip into the house far more often than someone who just needed to use the bathroom, Lauren played it as cool as possible that everything was fine, at least until one of them finally caught her in the kitchen while she helped herself to a glass of water. 

"I'd almost think there was another party in here by how often you keep running in here." Andrew said with his smooth British accent from behind Lauren's back. 

"Jealous I didn't invite you?" She asked, turning around as she took a drink. 

"Depends on the kind of party." 

"Probably not one you'd enjoy, honestly."

"Why's that?"

Lauren set her glass down on the smooth granite counter top and avoided the eye contact she new Andrew was trying to catch her in, staring into the glass and wishing she could be a better liar. 

"It's pretty boring in there. Not a whole lot to look at. The tile on the floor is nice, though."

"Some kind of stomach bug from yesterday, huh?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Or it could be something else..." He said, his tone knowing and his expression even more so. Lauren chewed at the inside of her lip knowing he was smart enough to catch on. And that was only if Norman had managed to keep his adorable little mouth shut. 

"Something like what?" She asked, clinging to the possibility that he hadn't read between the lines. 

"I don't know, something a bit more permanent?"

Lauren swallowed hard and tried to hide it, failing miserably when he automatically smiled at her reaction. 

"Really?" Andrew asked, his voice a near whisper as he stood up away from the counter he'd been leaning on. 

"Really what?" Lauren asked, still desperately hanging on to the minuscule chance that she could convince him he was overthinking this. It wasn't a surprise that he could guess, but her need to make sure people found out when she and Norman wanted them to was too important than for her to give up so easily. 

"Hm. Well maybe not." He said, looking at her and dropping the subject regardless of knowing the answer to the question she'd avoided. Lauren gave him as innocent a smile as she possibly could and watched him carefully, leaning against the counter and crossing her arms over her bare stomach, paranoid he could tell the truth just by looking at her stomach despite the fact that it was far too early to be showing at all. "You're alright though?"

"I will be. We fly back home tomorrow, so if anything I'll call a doctor." She said casually, looking back out toward the patio and watching as Norman doubled over laughing with Jeff and another friend of his from the show, Alanna. 

"That's a fast trip for you two."

"He's got someone from the network office meeting at the house tomorrow night, otherwise I think we would've stayed like you guys are." Lauren explained, trying to hide the sly smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she thought about the idea of actually calling a doctor, of holding Norman's hand the moment her dream of seeing that sonogram screen came true. 

"Funny we're out of town longer than you guys. It's usually the opposite." 

"I know. It's hard getting us to sit still for a while."

"You know... I can't tell you how great it's been seeing you with him."

"Stop."

"No. No, I mean it... I know it wasn't something he was looking for. Or at least not something he'd admit he was. But... You've been such a beautiful thing to happen to him... Something about you has- softened him somehow. In a good way. It's incredible seeing him as happy as he is."

Lauren blushed hard and bit her lip to try and hide the coy smile tugging at either side of her mouth. She swallowed hard and turned to look out the windows again, slightly jumping when Andrew's hand touched her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. 

"I'm really glad he found you." 

"Me too... as corny as it sounds, he... saved me." She said softly, hugging him back just as the door opened and Norman quickly appeared just beside them. 

"Why wasn't I invited?" He asked, his tone full of fake disappointment. 

"Who said you weren't invited?" Lauren smiled, her skin glowing and hot when he leaned in to kiss the smooth curve of her neck when Andrew took a step to the side. 

"Well, you guys are in here havin' a hug party and I don't remember hearin' about it." Norman returned, his nose and cheeks flushed and red from the questionable number of beers he'd had throughout the afternoon and into the evening. 

Andrew and Lauren both laughed at him and Lauren gave his side a playful pinch before she tried to step away, Norman's hands grabbing for her bare sides and pulling her into his body. 

"Food's ready." He breathed, his hands sloppily holding her waist as he tucked his face into the curve of her neck and kissed down along her collarbone. "Better eat."

"Mm. Maybe later. My stomach's turning."

"You better. Gotta make sure this ba-"

"STOP!" Lauren warned, bringing her hand to cover his mouth and cut off his sentence before he laughed into her hand.

"OH MY GOD, I WAS RIGHT." Andrew said loudly with too much excitement to not feel slightly annoying. 

"Right about what?" Norman asked when he stood up straight, his hand taking Lauren's and lacing their fingers together. 

"I fucking knew it." Andrew said with a smug smile, looking directly at Lauren. 

"Knew what?" Norman asked once again, his eyes glassy and bloodshot. 

"He knows I'm pregnant now, thanks to you." Lauren griped as Norman turned her around in front of him and brought her to stand with her back against his chest and his arms wrapped lazily around her. 

"I'm pretty shitty at secrets, I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear, kissing her tattoo behind it softly. 

"Yeah, I noticed." She laughed, turning to kiss his temple before she looked back over at Andrew. "So there you go."

"That's incredible." He said softly, stepping toward them and hugging the both of them. Lauren kissed his cheek and hugged him back, smiling into the feel of Norman's hand moving down her side and around to hold on her stomach. 

"Thank you." Lauren smiled, leaning back against the counter as Norman leaned heavily against her shoulder. "Just... please don't tell anyone. We JUST found out."

"When?"

"Last night, dude. It was... the shit." Norman said, moving his hand down to tuck into the back of her bikini bottoms. 

"Last night? Was this before or after the show?"

"Kind of during. Right after the red carpet thing before the show started." Lauren explained as she gently scratched her fingers across Norman's shoulders and blushed as he squeezed her ass. 

"Man, you shoulda been there, seein' that little fuckin' screen was probably one of the coolest things ever." 

"Ha, well don't forget, I've got a couple of my own, so I'm familiar with the feeling." Andrew smiled, giving Norman's arm a warm squeeze before he turned to go back outside. He gave them both a warm smile and winked and stepped back out onto the back patio with the rest of the cast members and Lauren turned to look at Norman, giving him a look of warning when he stood up straight and leaned back against the counter. 

"Really?"

"Really what?" 

"I thought we talked about this?"

"About how fuckin' beautiful you are? I know." He pointed out, his words slightly slurred together and his hands grabbing for her waist. 

"Nooo." She said, fighting the smile tugging at her lips and trying to hold on to the irritation that their secret was out to anyone other than the two of them. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." 

Norman slowly got down on his knees in front of her and gently kissed her bare stomach, bringing both of his hands to move smoothly around her thighs and up to hold her hips. 

"Sorry, babe." He said smoothly, looking up at her and giving her a gentle smile. 

"You're lucky you're cute." Lauren smiled as she caved and watched Norman get back up to his feet, his hands sloppily moving along her body while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in close and kissed at the smooth curve of Lauren's neck and along her shoulder, the warmth between them addictive and soothing as Lauren smiled to herself and loved every last second of her life with him.


	59. Chapter 59

"Hey, how'd that meeting thing go?" Lauren asked as she walked through the door with a couple of armfuls of grocery bags and into the brightly lit kitchen back in Georgia. 

"Jesus Lauren, you could've asked for some help." Norman griped, helping her with most of them and heaving them up onto the counter. 

"I hate making more than one trip." 

"Yeah, well you better get used to that. Even early on, that can't be good for you." He said with a gentler tone. "Or you know, just get me and I'll help." 

"Are you gonna do this the whole time I'm carrying this baby?" Lauren complained, raising an eyebrow at him and holding her hands on her hips. 

"Only if you push yourself more than you need to." He returned with a cute wink, kissing her cheek and blindly reaching into one of the bags to help her start putting the groceries away. 

"Anyway. How'd it go?"

"Pretty good, the network is giving Ride another season, so they're workin' on getting an itinerary made up for it."

Lauren smiled, playfully scratching at the middle of his back. "Babe, that's awesome." 

"You wanna come along, right?" 

"When would this be?"

"We start back up in January. Six episodes, takes a little under a week for each one."

"Oh, well yeah. If this were in the summer I don't know that I COULD. But yeah, of course."

"Yeah?"

"I'd love to, yeah." 

"One more question, though. And I get it if you say 'no'."

Lauren gave him a confused look and stopped what she was doing to look over at him, watching him rub his hands together in front of his belt buckle like he did when he was nervous or had too much on his mind. "What?"

"So, I get guests for each episode. I think it'd be cool if you were one. Since you've never actually DRIVEN a bike, I think it'd be cool to have an episode where I can teach you."

"Are you sure about that? I might be showing by then."

"People are gonna find out anyway. Might as well let 'em know by doin' something cool."

"I don't know... I don't mind being with you, but I'm not so sure about being a 'guest' so to speak." Lauren said, blushing as her stomach turned from the nerves of being a full guest on his show. "I wouldn't mind being on camera, but I'm not so sure about a whole episode for me..."

Norman gave her a cute little smile as she bent over to put a handful of groceries in the refrigerator and stepped up to stand directly behind her, his hands holding warmly to her hips before she stood up. He pressed his lips into the smooth curve of her neck and brought his hands around to hold her stomach, sending chills across her skin quickly followed by waves of goose bumps.

"Just as long as I get to show you off." He breathed into her skin, tucking his fingertips into the top of her jeans. 

"You certainly like to do that, huh?" She asked softly, nearly melting at the sound of his voice and the feel of his lips kissing behind her ear. 

"Fuckin' A, I do." Norman whispered, moving his hand further into her jeans and into her panties, finding her clit and teasing her. 

"You're ridiculous." Lauren smiled, leaning her head back and closing her eyes as she arched her body into his the more his fingers pressed into her clit. 

"Hasn't been a problem yet, has it?" He breathed, fumbling with the button of her jeans in his other hand to give himself more room to move along her warm, slick folds. 

"Mm, no, I love it." She said smoothly, bringing one of her hands up to reach behind her and comb her fingers through his long, dark hair. 

"Thought so. Now take these fuckin' pants off." 

Lauren huffed a small laugh and shoved him back with her ass before she turned around, biting her lip and slowly lowering herself in front of him and pulling at the buckle of his belt. Norman leaned back against the counter and his voice left him in a soft groan as he looked down to watch her and bit his bottom lip. Lauren slowly pulled his pants down and never let her eyes leave his, fierce need pulling at every part of her at the sight of his thick, delicious bulge in front of her. 

Reaching for the top of his briefs, Lauren slowly pulled them down and immediately kissed the tender skin of his inner thigh. He shuddered and took a handful of her hair in his hand while his voice left him in a smooth hiss when she moved her tongue along his cock. Lauren moaned into the taste of him and quickly wrapped her lips around him, moving in smooth strokes along him and never letting her eyes leave his as he became harder in her mouth and started to slowly lean into her. 

"Holy fuckin' shit-" Norman groaned, taking a sudden step back from her and leaning down to kiss her hard. "Get up." 

Norman helped Lauren onto her feet and knelt down in front of her and reached for her jeans, pulling them down to the floor so that she could step out of them. He grabbed for her waist and moved his hands down to her ass, picking her up from the floor and carrying her over to the dining table and carefully sitting down with her in his lap. Not letting another second go by, Norman quickly lifted her shirt over her head and pressed his lips heavily against hers, tasting every last part of her mouth that he could. Her bra was off a second later and Norman immediately wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking and teasing her with his tongue while he blindly reached for her underwear and pulled them down. 

"Come on, step out of these." Norman breathed when he broke away from her and watched her stand up from his lap. Lauren gave him a devious smile and bit her lip as she turned around in front of him and sat back down in his lap, bringing her arm around his shoulders and kissing him hard once again. 

"You ready for me?" Lauren teased, combing her fingers through his hair and bringing her hands to hold along either side of his neck. 

"What kinda question is that, huh?" Norman asked into her skin as he kissed behind her ear. "I'm always ready for your perfect little pussy." 

"Mm, well you can have all you want." She said softly, moving her hips in his lap as he guided the tip of his cock to her entrance. Lauren slowly lowered herself to bury all of him inside of her and Norman brought his hands to hold along her ribs, leaning back to take all of her body in and biting his lip at the sight of her. 

"God damn, you're so fuckin' beautiful." He said, his voice low and gritty in her ear, moving his hands down her ribs to hold at the curve of her hips before he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around her nipple. His tongue moved in delicious twirls and patterns around her nipple and goose bumps swept over her skin as Lauren started to slowly move in his lap, tightening her walls around him and holding one of her hands at the back of his neck. 

"Mm, baby, so are you." Lauren breathed as Norman brought one of his hands between them and pressed his fingers into her clit. 

"Fuck, you're wet." 

"Always for you." She smiled, starting to move faster in his lap. Norman gave her a playful wink and moved his hips beneath her, matching her rhythm before he brought his hands up to hold on her waist. 

"Shhhit-" He grunted, suddenly wrapping his arms around Lauren's waist and slowly standing up. Lauren brought her arms around his neck and kissed him hard and Norman stepped toward the dining room table, laying her on her back after sweeping his arm across it to send a stack of his books and a their helmets crashing onto the floor. 

"You get to pick that shit up." Lauren teased, her voice low and full of lust as Norman planted his hands on either side of her waist and pumped hard and deep. "God, I love your fucking cock." She breathed, tightening herself around him. 

"You love it, huh?" 

"Fuck yes I do, baby" 

"You fucking love it?"

"You heard me."

Norman stood back and pulled himself out from inside of her, holding his cock in his hand and biting his lip at the sight of her naked and wanting in front of him. He gave the outside of her thigh a hearty slap and his voice left him in a delicious groan that Lauren could hardly take. Her delicious juices dripped out of her entrance as she reached between her legs and teased herself, biting her lip as Norman watched her and stroked himself. 

"Just gonna sit there and watch me?" Lauren breathed, bringing one of her hands up to tug on her nipple. 

"The fuck does it look like, huh?" Norman said with a devious smile. 

"That won't last long." She teased, leaning up on her elbow and biting her bottom lip. 

Norman slowly lowered himself to sit on the dining room chair just in front of where Lauren laid on the table, moving her fingers in delicious circles around her clit and letting a weak moan escape from her throat. Norman's voice danced into her ears from in front of her and Lauren could hardly stand the sight of him stroking the thick cock, wanting him more than anything in that moment. 

"Shit, look at the beautiful little pussy." He breathed, the air in his lungs leaving him a shaky exhale when Lauren slowly pushed her fingers inside her entrance. She sucked in a gentle hiss and moaned for him, watching him carefully as she tried and failed to tame her need to feel him fucking her senseless. Lauren moved her hips in front of him and Norman leaned in to kiss along the inside of her thigh, throwing her senses over the edge as he made his way slowly toward the lips of her pussy and ran his tongue between them. 

"Oh god..." Lauren whimpered, reaching to mess her fingers through his hair as he slipped his tongue inside her entrance. Norman brought his hand up and brushed hers away to move his fingers in delicious circles around her clit, his voice leaving him in smooth, deep moans while he tasted every part of her that he could. 

"Jesus, you taste good." Norman mused, sliding his hand up to her stomach and wrapping his lips around her clit to tease her with his tongue. Lauren took his hand in hers and pulled him up to kiss her, slipping her tongue between his lips to taste herself and reaching between them to wrap her hands around his cock to stroke him. His breath left him in smooth, long exhales as their lips moved in waves together and Lauren pulled him closer, holding her legs up on either side of him. 

"Come on, baby." Lauren whispered as she broke from Norman's kiss and brought her arm to hold around his back. Norman kissed along her jaw and moved to push all of his cock inside of her before he started to move inside of her again, moving his hips achingly slow with hers just to drive her crazy. Impatient, Lauren bit her lip and leaned back on her elbows to watch him, tightening her walls around him as a breathy laugh escaped from her when a low groan came from deep in his belly. 

"You don't like that, do you?" She teased, reaching between her legs to feel him moving in and out of her. 

"Nah, you should definitely stop." He said in a delicious groan, finally starting to pump his hips faster and hit her begging G-spot. 

Lauren teased her clit as more of her juices coated him and held her other hand on top of his when he moved to hold them behind her knees, the world starting to dissolve around them the faster and deeper he moved. 

"Holy shit-" He choked, leaning even closer to wrap his arms around her waist and pick her up. Keeping himself buried deep inside her, Norman took a careful step back away from the table and carried her into the living room, sitting down carefully in the low corner of the couch. He moved forward and took her nipple between his lips and moved his tongue in twirls and pulses, her skin reacting immediately with waves of goose bumps as she started to pick herself up in his lap. Lauren could hardly think straight as the two of them lost themselves in the bliss of the other, the gentle slaps of their skin echoing through the room along with their desperate words of need in each other's ears. Lauren held her arms tight around Norman's shoulders and kissed the small tattoo behind his ear, her thoughts swimming and dazed as he fucked hard and fast beneath her, the volume of her voice growing with each deep thrust of his hips. 

"Oh my god, Norman-" Lauren said in a weak whimper, her body trembling as the waves of her release quickly swept over her and stole her ability to think or make a sound. 

"Hold on, babe, stay with me." Norman returned, the need in his voice matching hers just before he moved their bodies to lay her on her back. He slid his hands across the smooth skin of her thighs and brought her legs up to rest on his shoulders, adjusting his hips into hers before he held tight to her and started to move inside of her. Lauren's voice left her in light, begging moans the deeper Norman thrust inside of her and another hard wave of goose bumps swept over her as she arched her back and lost herself. 

"Fuck, baby-" She breathed, tugging one of her nipples and reaching to squeeze his hand just as he slammed his hips into hers over and over. Lauren's hot, slick come gushed from inside of her right before Norman buried himself deep one last time, spilling every drop of his orgasm inside of her and slowly pulling himself out of her. 

"Jesus, Lauren..." Norman mused, leaning down and opening her legs to kiss at the inside of her thighs. "Look at you." 

"Mm, you like what you see, huh?" She said with a devious smile, closing her eyes and slowly rolling her hips when he moved his tongue along her pussy. 

Norman kissed his way up to her stomach and Lauren combed her fingers through his hair when he pressed his forehead gently to her stomach, addicted to the feel of his skin against hers. He kissed along her skin and held his hand where his lips once were as he got up and kissed her, smiling into her lips before Lauren leaned up and brushed his hair back. 

"I love you." She said smoothly, her hands moving along his shoulders to hold at the sides of his neck. 

"I love you, too." Norman returned, a cute smile tugging at his lips before he kissed her cheek. "I love you. And I love this baby..." 

Lauren wrapped her arms around him and choked on a wave of overwhelming love for the man who loved her in ways she couldn't believe. Her heart soared and tears burned behind her eyes when she loosened her arms around him, hardly able to stand how much she loved everything about him and who they were together. 

"Speaking of..." She smiled, biting her bottom lip as Norman picked himself up and pulled her with him, holding his hands on her waist. "I made a call today." 

"Yeah?" 

"Mm."

"And just what kind of call was it?"

"The kind that puts you and me in a doctor's office tomorrow morning." 

"You know, Mingus comes into town tomorrow." 

"I know." Lauren said sweetly, her hands hold warmly on his chest. "Did you ever tell him you asked me?" 

"This morning, yeah."

"Good. Because I have an idea." She said, stepping back and pulling him with her as she walked back into the kitchen. 

"Oh shit..."

"Stop it. Fucker." Lauren laughed, giving his shoulder a playful slap before she handed him his shirt. 

"What kind of idea?"

"Well... tomorrow is my parents' anniversary. Maybe get them down here... tell all of them together?"

"'Bout the baby?"

"About the baby. I figured it'd be a nice gift for them."

"We didn't get to see Mingus for his birthday a couple weeks ago either, Helena dragged him along to some meeting with a magazine in Paris instead."

"Even better."

"Your mom's gonna break the windows screaming, you know that."

"I'm prepared for that." Lauren laughed, handing Norman his jeans and watching him put them back on.

Norman gave her ass a playful pinch and Lauren pulled her clothes back on before she started to put the groceries away again, her skin glowing and hot as he watched her from where he stood leaning against the counter. 

"Do I see ribs in here?" Norman asked a few moments later, pulling out a couple of long racks of ribs from a grocery bag. 

"I was thinking maybe you could grill out tomorrow?"

"Fuck yes!" He said excitedly under his breath and kissing her cheek from behind her back. 

"I figured you'd want to cook out if we have everyone here." Lauren smiled, closing the refrigerator door and lifting herself to sit on the counter. 

"You are the very fuckin' best... except for one thing." 

Lauren snapped her head to look back at him with a look of playful offense and gave his shoulder a shove, nearly breaking her facade of pretending to be offended.

"Relax, it's an easy fix, I promise."

"And just what is that, huh?" She asked, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. 

"You gotta watch the show babe. It's killer that you haven't seen it yet."

"I've seen some of it." Lauren teased, laughing at him and scratching between his shoulders when he leaned down with his elbows on the counter next to her. 

"Filming doesn't count." 

Lauren laughed again and hopped down off of the counter before she came up behind him and hugged her arms around his waist, squeezing him tight when he stood up and turned for the living room. Norman grabbed the remotes from the coffee table and the both of them fell into the deep cushions of the couch wrapped in each other's arms. The screen came on in front of them and Lauren settled in between his legs while she watched him pull up his Netflix account, knowing exactly what he was up to. 

"How did I know?" She asked, massaging her hands into his thighs when he pulled up the first season of The Walking Dead and the music started. 

"You can just pay attention to me if you want." Norman joked, lacing his fingers with hers and kissing in the curve of her neck. 

"I do that every day, babe. I need a break." Lauren laughed, bringing his hand up to her lips and kissing the top of his palm. 

"Yeah, well, too bad. You're stuck with me." 

"Good."


	60. Chapter 60

"Lauren, you alright? We're gonna be late." Norman's voice asked softly from outside the bathroom door just before he opened it to see Lauren hunched over the toilet and holding her hair back with one hand. 

"I know, I just... can't really control that." Lauren answered, flushing the toilet and getting back on her feet to pull herself together in front of the sink. Norman came up behind her and held his arms around her with his hands on her stomach, kissing the top of her shoulder and sending goose bumps across her skin. 

"You've got a little somethin' down here, you know that?" He said softly, kissing behind her ear. 

"I've got a what?"

Norman brought her hand down and pressed it lightly just under her belly button to feel the firmness of her stomach, a warm smile spreading across her face and tears welling in her eyes. 

"We made that." He whispered in her ear before she turned to kiss his cheek. 

"We did." Lauren whispered back, breaking away from him to brush her teeth again and walk back out to the bedroom. 

The two of them both shrugged into their jackets and pulled on their shoes and made their way downstairs, both of them nearly shaking with excited anticipation as they climbed up into Lauren's dark SUV and pulled out the garage. 

"How far you think you are? We oughta place a bet." Norman finally said, turning onto the main road as he followed the GPS directions on the console screen. 

"What kind of bet are we talkin'?"

"Hundred bucks." 

"You're on. What do you think?"

"I asked you first." 

"Ugh. Well... maybe like... nine or ten weeks? Something like that?"

"I say twelve."

"What? You really think I could be that far?"

"Alright, well, eleven then. You're cute little tummy looks like it." Norman teased, reaching over and giving her thigh a warm squeeze before taking her hand in his. 

"You better be ready to lose." Lauren laughed, crossing her leg over the other and looking ahead while Norman continued to drive. 

"Nah, I'm callin' it.'" 

"Whatever." 

The both of them laughed and Lauren leaned her head back and closed her eyes, trying to will away the waves of nausea rolling through her stomach. Norman pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her palm as he turned into the small parking lot of a large white southern mansion, the lawn at the front immaculately groomed with a bright white sign standing proud next to the entrance of the lot. 

"This is a doctor's office?" Norman wondered aloud. 

"I guess so, it looks nice."

"It's cool it's in an old house, I've never seen that before."

"I haven't either. But they were nice enough to make our appointment first so people aren't taking our picture the whole time we're here."

"That's awesome. I meant what I said when I said you're the best." 

"I know I am." 

Norman laughed and patted Lauren's thigh before the both of them got out of the car and met each other at the trunk. He draped his arm around her shoulders and they walked in unison into the beautiful, old house that was now a doctor's office, smiling at the receptionist and the look of amused shock on her face. 

"Well, good mornin', you must be Lauren." The woman said, her smile wide and bright. 

"Good morning, I am." Lauren smiled back, setting her purse on the counter and pulling out her wallet. "This is Norman - which you probably already know."

"I might've recognized him. It's so cool to meet you."

"Yeah, yeah, you too." Norman said with a wide smile, his sunglasses still perched on the bridge of his nose as he reached over the desk to shake her hand. 

The receptionist blushed and sat back down before Norman took a seat while Lauren filled out her paperwork and checked herself in. A nurse in bright pink scrubs called her name a few minutes later and the both of them followed her out of the open lobby and down a long hallway. 

"Morning, guys, I'm your nurse Natalie."

"Hi Natalie." Lauren and Norman said in unison before the both of them laughed at each other. 

"In sync. I like it." Natalie smiled, stopping them at a scale to take Lauren's height and weight before they continued down the hall and into the exam room.

"Alright, make yourselves comfortable. Norman, if you'd have a seat in the chair next to the exam table while Lauren, I'm going to have you step out with me if that's alright? I need to collect some samples from you." 

"What if it isn't?-"

"Stop it." Lauren laughed, swatting Norman's shoulder before he giggled to himself and sat down in a deep, cream colored arm chair next to the exam table. "You'll have to excuse him." She added, turning to wink at him as she followed Natalie out the door. 

Lauren followed her down the hall to have her blood drawn and a litany of tests run before Natalie finally had her change out of her clothes and into a light pink exam gown, returning to the exam room shortly afterward. 

"Human?" Norman joked, his eyebrows raised like it was serious question. 

"Super human, actually." 

"Knew it." 

Natalie laughed with both of them and finished typing her notes into her laptop before she said her goodbye and left them, the door closing softly behind her. Lauren turned to look down at Norman and he took her hand in his, leaning up to kiss her before he stood up to stand next to her. 

"This is surreal." Lauren said quietly, leaning into Norman's hand as he rubbed her back. 

"It's the good kind, though, right?"

"Yes and no. I feel like shit." 

"You don't look it." He said, his voice soft and gentle in her ear. 

"I'll have to take your word for it." 

A machine in the corner randomly beeped and both of them perked their heads up to look at it just as a knock came to the door and a tall red headed woman walked in, straightening her bright white physician's coat.

"Good morni- oh wow." She said, bright eyed with a look of surprise on her face before she blushed and smiled at the both of them. "I'm so sorry, it's good to meet you, I'm Doctor Woods." She laughed, reaching out to offer her hand.

"It happens a lot." Lauren joked, nudging Norman's arm after she shook her hand. 

"That makes it a little less embarrassing." The woman smiled, pulling a stool from the corner and sitting down next to the table. "So, I took a look at your chart and everything I have here looks good. Do you have any questions for me before we get started?"

"I don't think so, no." Lauren said easily, fighting hard to keep her smile from looking goofy in front of a stranger. 

"I think she just wants to see what she's got goin' on in there." Norman teased, kissing her temple before he sat down next to her. 

"First baby?"

"For me, yes." Lauren beamed, giving up on trying to hide her excitement and blushing even harder. 

"I've got an 18 year old." Norman said as he moved his ankle up to rest it on his knee.

"Out of newborn practice, I assume?" Dr. Woods joked as she typed quickly into her laptop and set it on the counter behind her. 

"You could say that." 

"Well, her lab results tell me you better brush up on that." She said with a bright smile. "Lauren, if you would go ahead and bring your legs up and put your feet in the stirrups, we'll get this party started so we can see this baby." 

Lauren did as the doctor asked and sucked in a breath when she started the exam, her thoughts going a million miles a minute while Norman held his hand warmly on her thigh.

"How far along do you think I could be?" 

"You said you thought your last period was in August?" Dr. Woods asked as she finished up and rolled back from between Lauren's legs. 

"End of July now the more I think about it. I remember we were about to leave for Vegas when it ended." 

"Well, I'll tell you, I think you may be a little further than I'd thought. Do you by chance have any idea on the date of conception?"

"Uh... well..."

"That's a hard one to answer." Norman chimed in as the both of them blushed. 

"A healthy sex life is never anything to blush about."

"Well, ours is certainly healthy." Lauren joked as the doctor tapped her legs for her to lift them from the stirrups and pulling out the foot of the table for her to stretch out her legs and lay back. 

"Alright, well how about we get to the feature presentation?" Dr. Woods smiled, pulling a sleek screen and ultrasound machine from the corner across the room and pushing several buttons to bring it to life.

Lauren nodded and took a slow, deep breath before the doctor squeezed a cool, clear gel on her skin and brought the ultrasound wand up to her stomach. Her nerves were on fire and her brain could hardly keep up with the kind of anticipation she'd never felt before as she squeezed Norman's hand when he stood up next to her, both of them staring intently at the screen. 

"Holy shit, babe." Norman mused softly, kissing her cheek as tears burned behind her eyes. 

"Oh my god." Lauren breathed, watching the white and black blurred image on the screen come into focus to show the beginnings of their family. Dr. Woods pressed another button on the keyboard and the muffled sound of a heart beat came out of a speaker at the back of the machine before Lauren covered her eyes and swallowed away the tears. 

"Good and strong." Dr. Woods said, watching the screen and leaning in to take a good look, giving the both of them plenty of time to look at every angle of the tiny blob that would become their child. "Alright, so I'm gonna print off some of these images for you here..." She added, waiting as a long piece of photo paper printed and handing Lauren a small handful of towels to wipe off her stomach. "Okay, I'll let you get dressed and give you guys a minute in here alone. Something I like to do just let it sink in. Cry, hug, make out, whatever, and while you do that, I'll look at your labs and these pictures here to figure when you're due date is. So when you're ready, I'm right across the hall, two doors down that way." 

Lauren and Norman both thanked her as she closed the door softly behind her and left them to each other and the palpable joy emanating from the both of them. 

"Holy shit." Lauren said loudly, her voice nearly a squeal as she hopped off of the table before Norman wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. Lauren hugged her arms tight around him and combed her fingers through his hair, hardly able to stand how much she loved him. "I can't thank you enough, babe." She breathed in his ear, kissing his tattoo behind it right before he set her back down on her feet in front of him. 

"Thank me? Are you kidding?"

"You've given me the best life. From the minute I made a fool of myself in that elevator to now... I am so thankful for you." 

"You deserve every last second of it. And then some." He said smoothly, pressing his forehead to hers. "You can't forget what you've given me either."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart." 

The two of them stood there wrapped in each other's arms for another long moment, lost in the feel of each other and never wanting to let go. Lauren moved her hands smoothly up and down his back before she felt Norman's lips kiss the tattoo behind her ear just as she leaned back to kiss him back. 

"Mm, come on." She said smoothly when she broke away from him and gave his side a playful pinch. She turned to pick up her clothes and quickly pulled them back on while Norman stood leaning against the doorframe, his eyes glued to every inch of her body and biting his bottom lip while he watched her. 

"Stop it." Lauren blushed, giving in to a coy smile when she stepped toward him and the door. 

"No." Norman teased. He held his arm out for her and wrapped it around her shoulder as he opened the door with the other to walk with her toward an open office door.

The sounds of jazz crooned quietly from a stereo in the corner and Lauren knocked on the door as she peeked inside and saw Dr. Woods look up and invite her in with a warm smile. The two of them each took their seats in front of her desk and Lauren crossed her legs, her smile still spread wide across her face when Norman took her hand and laced their fingers together. 

"So, first for the boring stuff, labs look good. Nothing concerning in the slightest, but we'll be running full blood work every time you come back so that we can keep a close eye on it and catch anything before it becomes a real issue."

"And that'll be once a month?"

"Yep. We try and make appointments for right around the same time. Helps us keep good track of how you and baby are doing. We can obviously adapt to schedule changes, I'm sure you guys are busy and I know your privacy is important to you, so we'll do everything we can to fit your schedule."

"We travel a lot, so that'll be nice." 

"Okay, so, now for the fun part. I'm about ninety percent sure you were right about July, because the images reflect that. Compared to what I'd see any earlier, it puts you at about ten weeks along. Based on your cycle, the date of conception would have been around... Middle August. Around the 15th or with a few days of that."

"HA!! You owe me a hundred bucks!" Lauren teased, pointing her finger in Norman's face and laughing. Norman swatted her hand away and gave her shoulder a playful nudge, moving his leg to rest on top of the other. "It's so unlike me to not notice being that late."

"I don't know, Lauren, we were all over the place this summer. I'm not surprised."

"Well, regardless, that puts your due date around May 15th. Give or take a few days on either side." Dr. Woods smiled, showing them a laminated wheel that she'd had sitting on her desk. "We'll leave the appointment at that for now. I'd like to bring you guys back in two weeks and we'll get another sonogram done, go over some plans on how you'd like to handle the birth, those sorts of things. Until then, stay off your stomach, no raw fish, limit your caffeine and obviously no drugs or alcohol. If you have any questions, of course just give me a call, I'll happily answer them for you. But otherwise, enjoy the experience. It's beautiful and totally worth all the little annoyances you'll run into."

"Thank you, sounds great. I think I can handle all of that." Lauren said excitedly, standing up and taking the printed pictures from the doctor. 

The three of them said their goodbyes and Lauren and Norman made their way out of the office through a side exit door that led directly to the parking lot, the morning sun bright and warm while they walked together to the car. Norman reached for the handle of the passenger side and Lauren stopped just before she got into the car and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight and struggling to contain how happy she was. 

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go get some food and get ready for this dinner tonight." Norman said, his voice low and gentle in her ear. 

"I really want some doughnuts." She said as she leaned back and gave him a warm smile.

"Well, then let's go get some doughnuts." He laughed, giving her ass a playful squeeze before she heaved herself up into the car and closed the door. 

*****

"Good god, this smells incredible." Sara said with a big smile, holding a platter covered with grilled chicken and ribs that Norman had been working on throughout the hours of the afternoon. She set the plate down on the counter and Lauren stood back up from where she leaned over the table lighting candles. The smell of grilled meat wafted into her nose and she could hardly keep her gag reflex under control swallowing hard as she tried and nearly failed to keep from throwing up all over the place. 

"Sure does." Lauren added, turning back toward the table as she tried to keep as much attention away from herself as possible. The sliding glass door to the back patio opened and closed again as Norman and Rex stepped inside, both of them with beers in their hands and laughing at heaven only knew what. 

"MINGUS, FOOD'S READY." Lauren shouted from the doorway into the living room and picking up the gift bags containing the picture frame she'd picked up to give her parents along with the gift she'd gotten for Mingus's birthday. 

"You didn't have to get us anything, kiddo." Rex said just as he brought his hand up to hold Lauren's shoulder and giving her a kiss to the temple. 

"Alright, I'll take it back." 

"Now, wait a minute-" Sara chimed in, reaching for the bag before Lauren could jerk it away and hold it out of her reach.

"Excuse me, no." Lauren teased, turning to duck out from between her parents and set the bag next to her place at the table. "Dad said I didn't have to get you anything."

"You know as well as I do you can't take that man seriously." 

"Too late." 

"Come on, babe. Don't be shitty." Norman added from where he stood leaning against the kitchen counter, giving her a wink when he pushed himself to stand up straight. 

"Uh, you're supposed to be on MY side." Lauren griped, winking back at him just before Mingus walked into the room. "Right, Mingus?"

"Uh, what?"

"Just agree with me."

"Sure?"

"See?" She laughed.

"That's awfully flimsy, honey." Sara laughed, shaking her head and taking a seat at the table. 

"It's not like we can return it anyway." Norman said, following Sara to sit down next to Lauren's place at the table. 

Lauren laughed and reached into the refrigerator to get herself and Mingus something to drink and joined the rest of them at the table, the nerves in her stomach fluttering relentlessly as she looked across the table with a smile on her face, hardly able to hide the fact that she knew something that they didn't. 

The five of them started in on the spread in front of them and shared in their typical entertaining conversation like they always did when they were together. Lauren listened as the rest of them joked and talked with one another, memorizing every detail of this moment in her life that would change everyone else's. From her mother's new necklace that Rex had told her about weeks ago to the way Mingus laughed at her father's jokes, every part of this was perfect with the exception that Jax couldn't be here to join them. Lost in her thoughts, Lauren looked blankly out at the people who had suddenly stopped talking, all of them now staring at her expectantly before she shook herself back to reality. 

"What?" She asked, confused. 

"You missed all 'a that?" Norman asked, clearly amused as he gave her knee a warm squeeze. 

"Space cadet." Mingus joked. 

"Clearly." Lauren laughed nervously and taking a long sip of her water. 

"I asked when you were wanting to go up to Boston, Asher's been trying to get everyone to come up and see her new place." Sara said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh, shit. Yeah, I knew about that, too... Um, well... When were you thinking?"

"Well, she'd asked about Thanksgiving. Apparently, it's a big enough place she can have all of us there."

"I don't think we've gotten any plans down for that yet." Lauren said, looking over at Norman as he shook his head in agreement. "I don't think that'd be a problem at all. We'll be done filming for the season the week before that. Is that when you want to go?"

"We haven't been up that way since she started at school up there, I think it'd a nice change of pace." Sara returned while Rex nodded with her.

"Alright, well, yeah. We're in." Lauren smiled, looking over at Mingus. "Are you with your mom for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, I'll be with you guys for the Christmas, though."

"Good." Lauren smiled before looking over at Norman, asking without words if he was ready to share their secret. He gave her a gentle nod and squeezed her knee again before she leaned over to pick up Mingus's birthday gift and Norman picked up the gift for her parents, each of them handing them out and sitting up straight. 

"I'm sorry we didn't get to do anything with you for your birthday." Lauren said, watching him open his gift. 

"That's o- Holy shit! How'd you get this!?" He asked excitedly, his eyes wide and surprised as he held an unreleased copy of the new Call of Duty that she'd gotten through Jax. 

"My brother is good friends with one of their lead designers and he always gets advance copies. I figured you'd want to give it a shot before it comes out in a few months." 

"This is awesome, thank you!" He said, standing up from his seat to give her long, warm hug and kiss her cheek. 

"You're welcome." She returned, kissing his cheek before he sat back down. 

"Good, another game of his I can screw with." Norman teased, earning himself a middle finger from Mingus before everyone at the table laughed. 

"Tell your brother I said thank you, too." Mingus added, turning the case over and looking at the back. 

"I certainly will." Lauren smiled, turning to look at her parents and her mother who sat holding the shiny gold gift bag in her lap. She gave Sara a gentle nod and watched as she and Rex both pulled out the black tissue paper and pulled out the simple card she and Norman had written the vaguest hint they could think of. 

SORRY, BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE REAL ONE.  
L & N

"What the hell?" Rex said to no one in particular just before Sara turned the silver frame over to see the sonogram image placed inside. 

"Oh my g-" Sara choked, tears immediately flooding her eyes. Mingus watched closely, still lost at what was going on before Sara turned it around and held it up to her chest to show off the framed picture. "You're serious about this?"

"Does it look serious?" Lauren asked, giving away nothing as Norman took her hand in his and Mingus jerked his head in their direction to watch them carefully, his eyes wide and a smile pulling at his lips.

"PLEASE tell me you're serious about this!" 

Lauren and Norman said nothing and instead looked at each other and smiled, leaning in press their lips in a sweet, delicious kiss. 

"Yeah, we're serious." Norman answered, squeezing her hand. 

"OH MY GOD!!!" Sara screamed, standing up so fast that her chair nearly fell down behind her before she grabbed for Rex's hand and looked down at him. He stood up with her and the two of them stepped over to Norman and hugged him as Lauren sat and watched with more pride and contentment than she ever could have imagined. 

"Holy shit!" Mingus said in almost a whisper, standing up and giving Lauren another hug, this time longer and tighter and bringing tears to her eyes. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Lauren said with a smile as she stood up with him, kissing his cheek just before she was yanked away from him and into the arms of both of her parents.

Sara and Rex each squeezed her tight and Lauren could hardly move, dropping her arms from attempting to hug them back before they finally let go. Sara grabbed Lauren's wrists and held her arms out to look at her, her eyes glued to Lauren's stomach as she reached down to lift up the bottom of her shirt to look at the smooth, tan skin of her stomach. 

"Mom!" Lauren laughed, swatting her hand away when Sara placed her hand on her belly to feel for anything that resembled a baby. 

"What?" Sara asked, playing up her innocence and holding her hands up. 

"There's hardly anything in there yet." 

"Sorry, but what'd you expect?"

"Some personal space?" Rex teased.

"Look who you're talking about." Lauren playfully complained, crossing her arms as the five of them grabbed the various empty plates from the table and brought them into the kitchen. 

"Good point." He returned, nudging Sara's shoulder when they all turned for the living room and followed one another to the couch. 

"So, you better tell us everything." Sara said excitedly after everyone got themselves comfortable.

"Well, we don't really have a lot to tell." Lauren said, lounging back and bringing her legs to rest in Norman's lap and looking over to watch Mingus open the case to his new game and load it into his game console. 

"What? How do you not-"

"Mom, we found out less than a week ago. We've barely digested it ourselves."

"Well, at the very least, when are you due?" Rex chimed in, taking a drink of the beer he'd brought in from the dining room. 

"Doctor said May 15th or right around it. We couldn't pinpoint the conception date." Norman answered for her, moving his hand smoothly along her thigh after she pulled a blanket over herself. 

"GROSS." Mingus joked loudly from where he sat lounging in a deep armchair with his legs outstretched ahead of him as the rest of them laughed with him.

"So you haven't talked about anything else? Where you're going to have it? Names? Nothing?" Sara asked, disappointed. 

"No, we haven't. Like I said, we haven't even known a week yet. I'd like to put some real thought into it before we go making major decisions." 

"I just assumed you'd know what you wanted, I know how much you've wanted this for so long." Sara added, crossing one of her legs over the other. 

"I know, but... you know, our life is busy. We have to sort some things out before we do all of that... plus, we have plenty of time." Lauren said, looking over at Norman and reaching to comb her fingers through his hair. " We've barely had time to be engaged. Let alone long enough to plan for a baby. This is a lot at once."

Several hours floated by as the sky outside grew darker and the conversation slowed, all of them tired and nearly ready for bed before Lauren pulled herself from Norman's lap and got up, straightening her shirt and attempting to step past him before he grabbed her hips and pulled her back into his lap. 

"Well, honey, I think we're about out of gas for the night." Rex said, standing up from his place on the couch and stretching his arms above his head. 

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that when we get home." Sara laughed, playfully squeezing the bridge of her nose when she stood up with him. 

"Gross." Lauren said, sneering at them and pulling Norman up to stand with her while Mingus laughed and paused his game. Sara and Rex both turned for the door and Norman, Lauren and Mingus all followed them over, each of them leaning in to say their goodbyes before Sara turned to Lauren with tears gathered in her eyes. With hardly any hesitation, Sara pulled Lauren tight to her body and hugged her for what felt like a lifetime, moving her hand warmly across her shoulders. 

"I told you it would happen when the time was right." Sara said softly, kissing her cheek. "I'm so proud of you." 

Lauren closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her mother and swallowed hard at the immense flood of joy sweeping through her, hardly able to stand how incredibly fortunate she was to be here with the people she loved most in the world. Slowly, Lauren peeled herself out of her mother's tight hug and turned to her father standing just behind her and let him do the same, smiling as he kissed her cheek. 

"Congratulations, kiddo." He whispered, kissing her one last time before he pulled away from her and gently held her arms before he turned to shake Norman and Mingus's hands. Sara gave each of them a hug and kissed their cheeks and they were gone a moment later, the tail lights of their car disappearing down the long road toward the main highway out of town. 

"Anyone else as tired as I am?" Lauren asked, stretching her arms above her head and giving in to a long, drawn out yawn.

"It's like ten o'clock, no way." Mingus teased as he fell back into his arm chair and brought his legs back up to rest on the table in front of him. 

"Well, I'm old compared to you." She laughed, turning for the stairs. 

"No, I'm old." Norman teased, reaching for her wrist and catching her before she was out of reach to pull her into his arms, his chest pressed warmly against her back and his arms wrapped around her shoulders. 

"Experienced." Lauren whispered as she turned to kiss his cheek with a breathy laugh. 

"Heard that." Mingus groaned as Lauren turned around and gave Norman's side a playful pinch. 

"Don't make me wait too long." She said as softly as she could in his ear, gently sucking on his earlobe and moving her hand smoothly down his stomach to tease his growing bulge before she stepped away from him. 

Biting her lower lip, Lauren looked back at him to see the look of pure need painted on his face and gave him a seductive smile in return, making her way up the stairs and into their bedroom. The room was quiet and dark before she walked over to turn on her bedside lamp, pulling off her sweater and tossing it to the laundry basket along with her jeans and bra a moment later. She opened one of Norman's dresser drawers and slipped into one of his soft, old t-shirts and slid in between the bed sheets to wait for him, facing his side of the bed and hugging his pillow in front of her while she listened carefully for his footsteps. 

Lauren's eyelids slowly grew heavier until the sound of the door opening caught her attention and she turned to look back at the door, Norman's broad, square shoulders stretching the fabric of his black button up shirt as he closed the door as quietly as he could. 

"Took you long enough." Lauren griped, bringing her hand to hold up her head as she watched him take off his shirt. 

"I didn't want to leave the dishes in the sink overnight, so I had Mingus help me clean up." He said softly, walking up to her side of the bed and bringing himself on his knees on top of her, leaning in close to kiss along her neck. 

"Mm, thank you." Lauren smiled, moving to lay on her back and hold her hands on his cheeks. 

"Don't thank me yet." Norman returned, his voice deep and delicious in Lauren's ears. He moved one of his hands down to lift the hem of his old shirt and ran his hand along the smooth skin of Lauren's stomach, taking her breast in his hand and gently massaging until her nipples stood at attention. "What were you thinkin'? Puttin' on this shirt full well knowing I was just gonna take it off, huh?"

"Mm, sorry, I don't know what got into me..."

"You better know what's about to." Norman teased. Lauren laughed at his ridiculous joke and reached down for the button of his jeans, slipping her hand into his briefs and wrapping her hand around his cock. 

"I think I have an idea." She returned just before Norman pressed his lips hard to hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth to taste every part of her that he could like it was their first kiss all over again. Lauren's voice left her in a long, smooth moan and she slowly started to stroke him between their bodies, her need for him fierce and deep and hard to control, especially as he brought his hand between her legs and pressed his fingers into her clit. 

"You better take this off." Norman said in a low growl, leaning up to look at her and take all of her in. 

"Yeah? Well you better do the same with those." Lauren breathed, biting her lip just as he shoved his jeans down and kicked them off of the bed, quickly followed by his briefs and her shirt when she slipped out of it. 

Once he was out of his clothes, Norman quickly brought his lips to kiss along Lauren's stomach and up between her breasts, taking his time to tease each of her nipples between his lips. His tongue twirled in delicious pulses around each one and Lauren moaned hard into her shoulder, sweeping her fingers through his smooth, dark hair. She moved her hands down to his shoulders and Norman slowly kissed up along the side of her neck to finally bring his lips to kiss hard against hers. He leaned in close to bring his body directly on top of her and moved one of his hands down along her side, holding her hip before he found her clit and pressed his fingers into delicious, teasing circles. 

"Good and ready for me, huh?" Norman breathed, breaking away from her kiss to look into her eyes. 

"Mmm, you have no idea." She said smoothly, opening her legs for him and bringing her hands down again to hold onto his ass when he pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance. 

"Holy shit..." He said under his breath, slowly filling every inch she could give him and stretching her tight, soaking walls. 

"Oh god..." Lauren said weakly, every part of her weak at his touch and the feel of him starting to move slowly inside of her. 

"Damn, you really fucking wanted it, huh?" 

Lauren said nothing in return as she gave a weak, breathy laugh and moved her hands up to hold along his ribs. She brought her legs up to open more of herself to him and Norman pumped harder and faster, a sheen of sweat beading on his skin the further he drove them both into thoughtlessness. The world faded away for the both of them and neither of them could see or feel anything but who they were with one another, losing themselves in a love drunk haze of ecstasy and need. Norman moved his hips in deep, smooth thrusts and Lauren nearly came at just the sight of him, her warm, slick juices dripping out of her and coating him before he came to an abrupt stop when a knock rapped at their bedroom door.

"Ahh, what the fuck..." Norman breathed, leaning up to look back at the door behind his right shoulder. 

"Lauren?" Mingus asked from behind the door. 

Lauren sat up as Norman pulled himself from inside of her and moved to lay down next to where she'd been, pulling the sheets over himself and watching her stand up. She slipped into his old shirt again and reached into the dresser to step into a pair of running shorts before she walked up to the door and slowly opened it to see Mingus waiting in the hallway. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, nearly shivering at the coolness of the room. 

"Somebody's here to see you." 

"What? Who?"

"She wouldn't tell me..." 

Lauren looked back at Norman and he shrugged his shoulders, sitting up and rubbing his eyes before she turned back around and leaned out of the doorway to look down the hallway. 

"Who the hell would come at this hour?" Lauren griped, looking back at Mingus when he shrugged his shoulders. 

"Sorry, I didn't know you were..."

"No, honey, there's nothing to be sorry about." She said, rubbing her hand on his shoulder. "I'll be right down." 

Mingus nodded and Lauren turned back toward the man who was laying in their bed sexually frustrated, sprawled out on his back with one knee bent up in the air and holding one hand over his forehead. 

"Any ideas?" Lauren asked, walking over to his side of the bed and sitting down next to him. He turned onto his side to face her and moved his hand up her back to hold warmly on her shoulder, leaning up to kiss her arm. 

"Can't be Asher, could it?"

"She doesn't even know where we live down here..."

"You know, she has a knack for interrupting us."

"Good point." Lauren said with a low, smooth laugh and turning to kiss him. "I'll be right back, I promise."

"Don't keep me waiting too long." 

Lauren kissed him once more and slowly stood up, swatting away his hand when we grabbed for her ass when she stepped away. She closed the door softly behind her and made her way downstairs, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light coming from the TV and the game Mingus had been glued to. But when she turned toward the front door to greet whoever it could have been that had come to see her, Lauren stopped dead in her tracks. Nothing and no one could have ever prepared her for who stood in front of her or the deep pit of shock sinking in her stomach like a ton of bricks. 

 

*****

 

"Rebecca?" Lauren said, a look of confusion painted on her face as Rebecca and Izzy stood at the front door. 

"Lauren, hi!" Izzy shouted with the same high pitched voice she'd greeted her with months before. 

"Lauren, I'm sorry it's so late, but I really need to talk to you." 

"Uh, well, I only have a few minutes, but okay, yeah, come in. Hi, Izzy, how are you?" Lauren said, waving the two of them to follow her into the kitchen. 

"Good! We saw you earlier today!" Izzy announced happily when the three of them sat down at the dining table. 

"You did? Where was that?"

"Izzy, stop. Let mommy explain, please." Rebecca cut in, moving her hand through Izzy's hair and turning back to Lauren. "I'm so sorry, I know this is strange and totally inappropriate, but I knew if I didn't do this now, I never would. I knew you were with Norman 'cause I've seen your pictures in magazines and he was at the trial, so I just looked to see where out here he lived..."

"You found our address online?" 

"No... but I knew he owned that restaurant in town, so when I was on my way there I recognized your car on the road and followed you to the drive way."

Uneasy and struggling to fight the irritation starting to boil deep in her stomach, Lauren bit down hard and kept as calm of a demeanor that she could. 

"Lauren, I'm so sorry..."

"For coming by unexpectedly at almost midnight or for following me home?" She asked with more sharpness in her tone than she'd intended.

"Both... I just... I had to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"For everything he did to you... And the fact that his parents weaseled him out of jail like that... if I had known any of what was going on-"

"What they did isn't any of your problem."

"But it is... He was with me when he started doing-" Rebecca started, looking over at Izzy and stopping herself. "He started all of that right before we got together... and he never told me about you. Never told me he was married. If I had known... I never would have gotten involved with him. I could never do that to someone."

"You really don't have to do this." Lauren said, just wanting her to leave. It had been long enough since she'd had to deal with Daniel for the last time that at this point she just didn't care anymore. She didn't want an apology from anyone because she knew it would be a lost cause. And she certainly didn't want one from someone who didn't owe her one. 

"I remember the look on your face when you saw that Izzy was his. I can't begin to understand what that must have felt like... And I'm sorry for what he did to-"

"Rebecca, it's fine. You don't owe me anything. I appreciate the gesture, really. But honestly, all of that is over and it's best we don't even bother with it."

Rebecca stayed still for a moment and looked down into her lap and fumbled nervously with her fingers, tears welling in the bottom of her eyes as she fought to keep whatever kind of misplaced guilt she was feeling hidden while Izzy hopped off of her chair and walked up to hug her. Lauren brought one leg to cross over the other and leaned forward to rest her elbows on the table, racking her brain to try and find anything she could say to prove to her that none of this was necessary. But nevertheless, she couldn't stay angry or irritated with the woman who held more guilt on her shoulders that she should have and Lauren felt her demeanor soften. 

"Daniel did those things because he was bored, stupid and small. I never blamed anyone outside of our marriage for what he did. We were two people who married each other for the wrong reasons, stayed together for the wrong reasons... and it ended in an ugly divorce. You have nothing to do with it... He gave you a great gift with her. Don't let what he did to me get in the way of you enjoying motherhood." Lauren finally explained, crossing her arms casually under her chest and looking over to see Norman walking into the kitchen. Rebecca looked over at her and gave her a small smile before she looked up at Norman standing shirtless in his favorite pair of pajama pants plastered with the band KISS's logos and faces all over them. 

"Hi. Norman." He said sweetly, offering his hand to her from across the table next to Lauren. 

"Rebecca." She returned, scooting her chair back. 

"I'm Izzy!" Izzy chimed in, her voice cute and excited when she quickly walked around Rebecca's seat and ran up to Norman to offer her hand to him. 

"Well hi there, Izzy." He smiled, letting her wildly shake his hand behind where Lauren sat. "It's so awesome to meet you. I like your shirt." He added. Lauren looked back at him and damn near cried on the spot at the sight of his face lit up as he and Izzy talked about the characters on her shirt.

"I really do appreciate you doing this. But... neither Daniel or his family are the type of people that admit when they're wrong or apologize when they are." Lauren said when she turned around, standing up and stepping to where Norman stood before Rebecca got up and took Izzy's hand. 

"I couldn't have lived with myself if I hadn't have said something. And Izzy was asking about you after the trial was over, so I just kept thinking about it and thinking about it..."

"I'm sure it was hard for her to see that... not really understanding what was going on, especially after Sharon flipped the way she did." 

"It was. She cried a lot afterward."

"Are you talking about when daddy went away again?" Izzy asked loudly, taking Rebecca's hand and looking up at her.

"Yes, baby."

"I asked if I could go and give you a hug 'cause you looked really sad... mommy told me I had to give you space? 'Cause daddy was mean to you." She said plainly, shrugging her shoulders at her innocence of not understanding the concept of personal space. 

"That's okay, Izzy. You're heart was in it, and that's what matters." Lauren said with a smile to her before she turned back to Rebecca. "My honest opinion? Both of you are so much better off without them in her life. His parents are terrible. Who knows what kind of affect they'd have on her." She added as they turned back for the living room and stopped at the front door. 

"If what I saw in the court room is any glimpse of who they really are, then good riddance." 

"I was married into that family for eight years and we were together for two before that. If anyone knows, it's me." 

"I'm so sorry to have bothered you so late, but... thank you for letting me do this." 

"It's not a problem." Lauren said with a small smile, kneeling down in front of Izzy and giving her a bigger smile. "Thank you for coming and saying hello. If it's okay, I could take that hug now."

Izzy's face lit up in an infectious smile and she threw her arms around Lauren's neck to hug her tight while Lauren held her arms gently around her, patting her back lightly before she pulled away and stood up.

"You're really nice and pretty and you smell good." Izzy smiled, her cheeks blushing bright and red before she tucked herself in to her mother's hip and hugged her thigh. 

"I agree with you, sweetheart." Norman said sweetly, bringing his arm around Lauren's back and tucking his fingertips into the top of her shorts underneath the shirt of his she was wearing. 

"Alright, baby, let's go. It's past your bedtime." Rebecca said, patting Izzy's back and opening the screen door before she looked back up at Lauren. "Thank you again." 

Izzy shouted her goodbyes to Lauren and Norman and waved wildly until she and her mother were out of site. Norman closed and locked the door and followed Lauren back upstairs and leaned against the bedroom door to watch her carefully as she sat at the foot of the bed, leaning down to rest her elbows on her thighs and staring at the floor. 

"That was weird..." She said quietly, rubbing her forehead and closing her eyes. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just... I never expected that."

"She seemed nice."

"She was... and I have to feel sorry the both of them. Having to deal with him and that fucked up family? Jesus. I am SO glad I got out of that." 

"I'm glad you did, too." Norman said, his voice quiet and gentle as he walked toward her and got down to his knees in front of her.

Lauren smiled at him and let him come up between her legs for him to hold his arms around her hips, leaning down to kiss him as she combed her fingers through his hair. Norman slowly picked himself up to wrap his arms around Lauren's waist and picked her up, letting her wrap her arms around him while their lips moved in smooth delicious waves together once again. 

"Sorry about that interruption, baby." Lauren breathed as he dropped their weight into their bed and laid down beneath her.

"I think we can make up for it." He returned, helping her slip out of his shirt again and tossing it to the floor. "Take these off."

Lauren smiled and leaned down to kiss him again as Norman tugged on her shorts and patted playfully at the side of her hip. She picked herself up to stand uneasily above him and he reached up to help her take off her shorts, watching her slowly get down onto her hands and knees in front of him. Reaching for the top of his pants, Lauren helped him pull them off and threw them down to the floor, wasting no time at all before she wrapped her lips around his cock. She moaned into his delicious taste and Norman reached down to mess his fingers through her hair, the muscles in his stomach and legs flexing underneath her before she pulled away from him and slowly moved to straddle him. 

"Are you ready for me?" She asked, her voice low and smooth in his ear when she kissed along his jaw and up behind his ear. 

"I'm always ready for you." 

Norman moved one of his hands between them and brought his thick tip to her hot, slick lips, teasing her clit mercilessly before he finally filled her completely. A smooth, breathy moan escaped from Lauren's lips as she sat up on top of him and slowly started to move on top of him, the feel of her clit rubbing against him already sending chills across her skin. Norman held onto her hips and she started bounce herself in his lap, tossing her hair over one shoulder before she leaned down to kiss along his chest, her lips moving across his skin and up to the hollow of his collarbone that she knew always drove him wild. He tightened his grip and brought his knees up behind her to give himself leverage to thrust hard and deep inside of her, taking her breath away. 

"Oh my go- Norman!" Lauren gasped, her voice weak and shaking as her orgasm edged closer and closer. 

"Jesus, Lauren..." He breathed, looking between their bodies to watch his cock move in and out of her, her come coating him and dripping into a wet spot on their sheets. 

Norman brought one of his arms around her waist and moved his hand along the smooth skin of her back, sending waves of chills and goose bumps coursing over her body until he thrust hard and deep inside of her and stopped. He took a moment to catch his breath and Lauren kissed her way up from his chest to press her lips to his, a low, smooth moan escaping from her as she took her time to taste every part of him. 

"I love you." She said with a quiet whisper, holding her hand on his cheek and getting lost in the beautiful blue of his eyes.

"More than you know, babe." Norman returned smoothly, kissing her cheek and slowly starting to move inside of her again. 

Lauren gave him a warm smile and leaned down to kiss him again and Norman moved both of his hands slowly to hold her waist, moving their bodies so that they could lay on their sides and lifting her leg up to wrap around his own. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other and their lips continued to move in deep, passionate waves with one another's, their voices weak and trembling as their orgasms stole their ability to articulate any semblance of thought. The world disappeared around them and their bodies glistened with sweat the further they threw themselves into the seemingly endless abyss of ecstasy until they could hardly stand it, each of them grabbing hard for various parts of each other's bodies as they came hard together. 

"Damn, I really wish I could put another baby in there." Norman joked, kissing the tip of Lauren's nose as he slowly continued to move inside of her. 

"Says the one who doesn't have to get fat and carry another human being for nine months. Let alone two if you had your way." Lauren playfully complained when Norman moved her to lay on her back beneath him. 

"Yeah, but just think, you'd get two miniatures of us runnin' around. That sounds fun, right?" 

"At the same time?" She asked, amused as he pulled out of her and plopped down on his side next to her, holding his hand on her stomach. 

"Fuck yeah! Mingus was a blast. I can only imagine what two would be like."

"Yeah? Well I can too, and it'd be chaos." Lauren laughed, sweeping his hair out of his face. 

"What, like our life isn't already chaotic, we'd handle it like pros and you know it." He said, laughing with her and pulling her into his arms to attack her neck with countless delicious kisses. 

"We certainly do." She smiled, bringing his face to look into his beautiful blue eyes before they both relaxed into one another and fell into a deep and restful sleep.


	61. Chapter 61

The days of October and November soon bled into December as the weather turned cold and Lauren and Norman migrated north, finding themselves curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace as the weather dropped soft blankets of snow outside. Each morning came with the promise of Norman begging to photograph even the smallest difference in the size of Lauren's stomach and every morning she would laugh at him, occasionally even flipping off the camera just as he was known to do in pictures of his own. And as the days of December passed them by and Christmas and New Years did the same, Norman's birthday finally came upon them and Lauren made sure to wake up before he did, busying herself upstairs as she went about making breakfast, knowing he would soon catch the smell of bacon from their bedroom and follow it groggily up to the dining room table. 

Lauren's phone rang from the counter across the kitchen and she quickly picked it up to see a phone number she didn't recognize and slowly slid her thumb across the screen, wondering who could be calling her this early on a Saturday morning. 

"Hello?" 

"Good morning, is this Lauren Gray?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Jenny Steen from Magnolia & Steen, you had a dress here for delivery on Monday morning?"

Lauren's eyes went wide and her stomach dropped, worry gripping her stomach tight and nearly taking her breath away. She and Norman had spent the weeks of December arranging for their small private ceremony to finally take place on the Monday following his birthday, carefully planning each detail to make sure the day would go off without any problems. They'd booked an old, empty studio and ordered their favorite foods for catering to feed the 75 people they'd invited and called in Lauren's mother to take care of the decorations, making sure she would keep everything simple and elegant rather than going anywhere near over the top as she had with Lauren's wedding with Daniel. But now, as she stood there in the seconds after answering a call from the designer she'd found, Lauren couldn't help but panic at the idea of having to rush to find a new dress. 

"Oh god, what happened?"

"There's been a death in Magnolia's family and she's closing the store until late next week-"

"Oh no..." Lauren groaned lightly, rubbing at her temple. 

"No no no, the dress is done. It's exquisite and perfect and easily one of my favorites I've done yet. But I wanted to call and see if we might be able to deliver it to you sometime today?"

"Oh thank god. You had me so worried. Oh my god." Lauren breathed a sigh of relief, falling back to lean against the counter and holding her hand on the swollen bump of her stomach. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Jenny laughed, shuffling a stack of papers in the background. "Would sometime this morning be okay? I can bring it to you myself and we'll do a final fitting to make sure everything's exactly the way you want it." 

"This morning would be great. Preferably as soon as possible, I don't want him to see it." Lauren smiled, feeling her stomach flutter with excitement. 

"Oh, well, I can leave right now if that works." 

"Perfect."

"Is the address on your form here where you are?"

"Yes, we'll be here all morning. He's still sleeping so hopefully he'll stay that way for a little while." 

"I'll pack it up now and head that way."

"Thank you so much. Call when you pull up downstairs and I'll come meet you."

Jenny said her brief goodbye and Lauren ended the call and set the phone on the counter, counting the minutes while she waited for Jenny to arrive and show her the finished dress she'd been dreaming about. Lost in her thoughts of the final product of what she had promised would be breathtaking, Lauren smiled warmly to herself and felt her chest flush bright while she stood and absently continued cooking, setting a couple of places at the table before her phone went off again with a text message from the same number Jenny had called from. Lauren immediately set down the silverware and pulled both pans off of the stove before she shrugged into Norman's thick, black winter coat and grabbed his keys, stepping out to the hallway and calling the elevator to welcome Jenny into the building and invite her upstairs. 

"I can't thank you enough for doing this so quickly." Lauren said cheerfully, opening the door into the living room and holding the door open for Jenny to walk in behind her. 

"Absolutely no problem. Mags told me there were only eight orders set for delivery that day, so it could always be worse. We've got all of our assistants out running the deliveries that we can." 

"Oh gosh, I could only imagine. Especially if you're running all over the city." 

"It gets a little tricky, especially in traffic... but hey, let's get this dress on you! I've been staring at it all morning and I really want to see it finished on you instead of all pinned up." Jenny said with excitement in her voice that nearly matched how Lauren felt inside. 

"Yes please!" Lauren said, almost squealing before she turned for the hallway and led Jenny downstairs. She closed the door to hers and Norman's bedroom and walked into Mingus's room, praying that Norman wouldn't wake up. 

Jenny hung the garment bag on the back of the closet door after she closed the door and Lauren stood with one hand in front of her mouth and the other on her swollen stomach, fighting tears as she watched her pull the zipper open. 

"Oh my god..." She breathed as Jen pulled the elegant white dress from the bag and held it up. The delicate white fabric flowed down to the floor in a beautiful Grecian design and Lauren couldn't hold the tears back, letting them fall silently down her cheeks when she reached for the dress and ran her hands along the soft, light fabric. 

"I take it that's a good 'oh my god'..." Jenny asked, a proud smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. 

"I don't have words." 

"Stunned silence is the best kind. Come on, let's get this on you." 

Lauren nodded and swiped away the tears on her cheeks and slipped out of the robe she'd been wearing with nothing but a bra and underwear on underneath. Jenny stepped behind her and carefully lowered the dress over her head, the simple, sheer white fabric coming together in the stunning kind of dress she'd been dreaming of. Lauren ran her hands along the flowing material and stopped to feel the intricate beadwork just below her bosom that matched the shoulder pieces, turning slowly and stepping toward the mirror on the back of Mingus's door to take a tearful look at how perfect the dress had come out 

"Holy shit..." Lauren mused, bringing her hand up to hold over her mouth and fighting the tears threatening to fall again. 

"That man just might pass out when he sees you in this." Jenny said with a smile, kneeling down to fan out the sheer fabric falling from the shoulders of Lauren's dress and taking a step back. "How's baby doing? Last time I saw you, you were on your way back south for a doctor's appointment."

"Baby's good. Little alien seems to enjoy tap dancing on my bladder, but doc says they're perfect so far." Lauren somehow managed to say after taking a moment to regain her composure.

"You two chose not to find out?"

"Norman practically begged me to wait... which I didn't want to do because this is killing me." Lauren laughed, bringing both of her hands to hold under her stomach. "But, he made a good point that it would drive my mother absolutely nuts and I'm sooo glad I listened."

"That's all it took to decide not to find out?"

"I'm a terrible daughter." Lauren snickered, turning slightly in the mirror to look at the sides of her dress. Jenny laughed with her and shook her head as she reached up to the back of the dress to check the fit of along Lauren's back. 

"Well, how's it feel?"

"It feels perfect. I love how the fabric over my boobs comes up to the stra-"

"Lauren? Sweetheart, who're you talkin' to?" Norman's voice asked groggily from the hallway, knocking a few times before the sound of the door handle being turned started and Lauren nearly jumped out of her skin. 

"Norman, don't come in!" She warned, rushing to the door and pushing it closed just before he could push it open enough to see inside. 

"What? Why?"

"Don't worry about it, honey. I'll explain in a few minutes, but I need you to go back into the bedroom and close the door."

Norman laughed and Lauren leaned against the closed door to carefully listen as his bare footsteps faded away and their bedroom door closed a second later. She breathed a sigh of relief and stood back up to shake her head, leaning back just enough to stretch the muscles in her back and moving one hand smoothly over her stomach before she turned her attention back to the dress and just how speechless she was at how perfect she felt in it. 

"You really do look stunning in this." Jenny noted after another moment, still checking various parts of the dress before Lauren turned around and hugged her. 

"Thank you so much." She said softly, her eyes misting over once again before she pulled away and turned back around. 

"I should be the one thanking you. This was fun to make." 

"And worth every fucking cent." Lauren added, looking down at the dress again and wishing she could just stay in it. But knowing she would have to wait, she stood as Jenny opened the clasps of the dress and carefully pulled the dress back over her head to pack it carefully into the bag and zip it closed, slipping into her robe again before she stashed the bag in the hall closet that she wasn't sure she'd ever seen Norman open. 

"I'm so happy with how this came out, I really can't tell you enough." Jenny said as the two of them walked back down the hall and stopped Lauren and Norman's bedroom when Lauren knocked on the door and poked her head inside to see him sprawled out across the bed in nothing but his underwear. 

"Hi." She said with a sweet smile just as he lifted his head to look up at her. "Hungry?"

"I thought I smelled food." Norman smiled back, sitting up and getting to his feet. "Were you talking to yourself back there?"

"No, put some clothes on and come upstairs." 

"Uhh..."

"Good things, I promise." She winked, leaning forward to kiss him when he approached her before she closed the door and headed upstairs with Jenny just behind her. 

"I gotta say, yours is the first celebrity wedding dress I've ever had the pleasure to make." Jenny admitted, pulling her purse over her shoulder when they stopped at the front door. 

"I am far from a celebrity." Lauren said, feeling her chest flush bright.

"You're marrying one, that's close enough." 

"I guess you've got a point. I'm sure you want me to pay you, though." 

"I'll send your bill through the mail if that's alright, I forgot my iPad, so I can't collect anything at the moment." 

"Oh, well I can pay over the phone later if that's okay. We leave town in a couple of days and I want to make sure you get paid." 

"Perfect. Thank you so much, Lauren, really." Jenny said cheerfully, offering her hand. Lauren smiled and swatted her hand away and pulled her in for a hug instead. The two of them exchanged their goodbyes and Jenny was out the door just before Norman entered the room, wearing a pair of back pajama pants and an old band t-shirt with a ripped collar. 

"Who's this invisible person I keep hearing you talking to?" He asked, rubbing at the sleep in his eye and taking a seat on one of the barstools. 

"That was Jenny Steen..."

"Who is that?"

"She designed my wedding dress." Lauren said smoothly, stepping up to him and letting her robe fall open when she stopped between his open legs. 

"Is that right?" 

"Mm, yep." 

"I'm sure it looks awful."

"It's pretty terrible." She smiled, moving her hands smoothly up his arms to rest on his shoulders. "And I got it early. That's why she was here."

"And why I couldn't see you?"

"Mhm." 

"Damn. Should've opened the door anyway." Norman winked, bringing his hands up to hold her stomach before he leaned down to kiss it. "Man, it's some bullshit you won't let me make love to you." He complained as he slid his hands around her back inside her robe to hold her ass. 

"I'm not sorry. I'm only making you wait a week, so I think you'll survive." Lauren laughed, leaning down to kiss him as Norman hugged his arms around her waist. "But I wouldn't say I don't miss you." 

"Well... you know what day it is, don't you?" 

"Um... Saturday?"

"You're not wrong..."

"A Saturday in January?" Lauren said innocently, refusing to feel guilty for fucking with him. 

"Also not wrong..."

"Well damn, I'm stumped." 

"Oh fuck you." Norman laughed just before Lauren gave in and laughed with him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tight. 

"Happy birthday, honey." She said softly in his ear, kissing the tattoo of her initial underneath it just as Norman pulled her up to sit on his lap. Norman gave her a gentle smile and their lips met for a long, delicious kiss, "Mm, are you ready for your gift?" 

"I really hope it's what I think it is..." He breathed, running his hand down along the side of her body and between her legs. Just his touch ignited a raging fire so deep in Lauren's core that she could hardly keep it contained, suddenly hating herself for cutting them off for the week leading up to the wedding that was only two days away. 

"I hate to disappoint you... but it's not that." Lauren said apologetically, nearly caving and letting him sweep her away to have his way with her. "But maybe what I actually got for you will make up for it."

"Tough sell, but let's see it." 

Lauren bit her lower lip and stood up from Norman's lap and stepped over to shrug into her coat, pulling her robe closed and tying it over her belly. Norman stood up and gave her a look of confusion when she held his coat up for him, reluctantly taking it from her before she opened the door and waited for him to follow her into the hallway, laughing at his continued look of hilarious cluelessness on his face. The elevator opened on the ground floor and Lauren pulled the secret set of keys she'd kept hidden in her pocket for days, thankful to finally be able to give him the gift she knew he'd had his eyes on for longer than he would want to admit. She smiled inwardly to herself that she'd been able to keep a car off of his radar for over a week, fighting the need to scream with excitement when they stepped out into the hallway. 

"You get pissed when I pick up heavy things, so I didn't have much choice than to keep it outside." Lauren joked, opening the door outside and hunching her shoulders up to shield herself from the cold burst of wind that greeted them. 

"The hell are you talkin' about?" Norman asked, still lost as he looked at the sidewalk on either side of the door. 

"This." She answered simply, handing him the small black box that she'd put the key inside, giving him a small, warm smile. Norman looked blankly at the box and then up at Lauren, squinting his eyes at her in playful suspicion while butterflies fluttered wildly in her stomach. "Open it." 

"Last time you told me to do that we found out you were pregnant..." He pointed out, a sly smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

"Well, it's a little late for that." She laughed, holding her hand on her stomach and stepping a little closer to him just before he leaned in close to kiss her cheek. "Come on, just open it." 

Norman laughed and finally opened the small box and his jaw nearly dropped in awe, not believing the sight of the key fob nestled in the box in his hand. The look of shock on his face made the entire week of keeping a secret worth it when he looked back up at her and almost couldn't find any words before the look of surprise evolved into one of pure joy that made Lauren's heart soar. 

"Holy shit, you didn't!" He finally said, almost breathless.

"Oh I did." Lauren smiled, nodding toward the sleek black Mercedes SUV sitting handsomely next to them. "I've seen you on that website more than a handful of times to know you've been thinking about it." 

"Oh my fucking god, Lauren!" 

Norman instantly stepped up and wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her there for a long, warm moment, moving his hands smoothly along the soft wool of her coat before he turned to kiss her, his lips moving in delicious waves with her own. Lauren broke from his kiss and the two of them stood in the freezing wind completely oblivious to the temperature around them, needing nothing but the company of the other to keep them warm as they held one another. 

"I can't believe you." He said a few moments later as Lauren took a step to his side and he turned to look at the car in front of them. She'd made sure to have the windows tinted and upgraded the hubcaps for something a little more his style, choosing a set of dark grey rims that made the car look even sexier than it already was. 

"Mm. Well, you deserve it. Especially over the last week." Lauren winked, walking toward the car with him as he opened the driver's side and got inside. 

"Oh my god, wow..." 

Lauren could feel herself glowing as she watched Norman start the car and explore the console, too proud of herself and too happy to have given him something she knew he'd deserved for far longer than their time together. Norman grabbed her hand and pulled her up to stand next to the open door and held his arm around her shoulders before he kissed her, combing his fingers through her hair before he broke from her lips and gently held his forehead to hers. 

"Come on, get in." Norman said softly, reaching for the seatbelt. 

"I know you want to take it out, but let's wait until after we eat something. This kid is super hungry."

"I guess." He joked, giving her another quick kiss before cutting the engine and taking her hand when they started back inside, welcoming the warmth of their apartment building as they made their way back upstairs.

*****

"You don't really buy into that whole 'bad luck for the groom to see you before the wedding' shit, do you?" Norman asked the following evening as the two of them lounged on the couch, Lauren laying back against Norman's chest and between his legs. 

"No, not really..."

"Then why don't you stay with me tonight?"

"Because it'll be nice knowing you're suffering a little bit." 

"Fuck you." He laughed, swatting at the outside of her thigh. Lauren huffed a small laugh with him and grabbed his hand to bring it up to her lips and kissed the back of his palm before Norman brought both of his arms around her and hugged her tight. 

"Mm, you wish." 

"Your fuckin' right, I wish." He added, his tone playfully annoyed as his moved his hands down to rest on her stomach when he sat up. 

"I don't think you'll have such a problem tomorrow." 

"I still don't wanna sleep here by myself without you."

"Oh please. You'll starfish across that whole bed with absolutely no problem."

"The hell does 'starfish' mean?"

Lauren laughed and let her head fall back to rest on his shoulder, loving the feel of the hair on his cheek when he pressed his cheek to hers. 

"You know, when you lay on your stomach all spread out?"

"Oh my god." Norman said with a hearty laugh, leaning toward the soft cushions beside them and pulling her body a little closer into his. 

"You can't tell me you don't miss that. I've seen you do it myself."

"Bullshit. When?"

"After I get up some mornings, you'll be all spread out when I get out of the shower." 

"Whatever." He returned with another cute laugh before Lauren turned to the side to get to her feet. "You're absolutely sure you don't wanna stay?"

"Repeatedly asking me if I'm sure won't change my mind, babe." She said with a cute smile when she brought her hand to hold his cheek. 

"I just like holdin' you and the baby when we sleep, that's all." 

"I do too, but just imagine what it'll be like tomorrow... it'll aaaaall be worth the wait." 

"Promise?"

"Guaran-fucking-tee." 

"Good." 

Lauren smiled and leaned over to press her lips against his, quickly losing her ability to resist his touch and feeling her skin react to the warmth of his hands moving up to hold at the curves of her neck. Nearly melting into him, Lauren wrapped her arms around him and swept her fingers through his hair as he almost immediately picked her up and held her close, igniting the same hot need inside of her that he always did so damned easily. She moved her hands slowly down his chest as Norman brought his down to hold on her thighs, pulling her to straddle his lap and laying back with her on top of him as they lost every semblance of control. 

"God, Lauren, please..." Norman breathed, holding her waist and sending goose bumps across her skin as he slipped his fingers inside the bottom hem of her shirt. Lauren did nothing in return but kiss him deeper, drunk with her need for him as she moved one of her hands down his chest and stomach to feel the growing bulge of his cock inside of his sweatpants. 

But just as she was on the verge of caving in to what the both of them desperately wanted, the air between them thick and hot with need, a loud ringtone cut them short and shook them both back to reality. Lauren sat up on top of him and bit her bottom lip, looking down at him and hardly working up enough strength to get to her feet above him before she stepped over to the kitchen counter to answer her phone. 

"Hello?"

"You're late." Sara's voice said with fake disappointment. 

"Yeah, I know. I'm about to head your way."

A second later, Lauren nearly shuddered at the feel of Norman's hands moving along her waist to hold her stomach from behind, his lips trailing along her shoulder and up to the tattoo behind her ear and once again stealing her ability to resist him. 

"Well, you better hurry because you're brother just got here and we're hungry."

Sara's words were nearly lost to Lauren's ears the longer Norman kissed along her skin and she damn near hung up the phone to give in to what her body ached for, using every waning ounce of self control from doing so when she took one of his hands in hers and laced their fingers together. 

"Alright, well let me try and peel this animal's hands off of me and I'll leave." Lauren joked, almost moaning as Norman brought his other hand up to hold her breast and continued to kiss along the side of her neck. Sara laughed and the two of them said their goodbyes before Lauren hung up the phone and set it down on the counter in front of her, turning around in Norman's arms to wrap hers around him. 

"I really want you to stay." He said softly with his forehead pressed gently to hers.

"We gotta control ourselves, honey."

"I know but... now I've got this fuckin' monster and nobody to share it with." 

"Baby, trust me. I'm aching for it just as bad as you are. But it's going to be so so SO worth it to wait." 

"Damn... you look good enough to eat, though." He breathed, burying his lips in the curve of her neck as he brought his hand down to hold just under her stomach. Lauren bit her lower lip in a warm smile and Norman kissed his way up to her lips, sharing another long, deep kiss with her that nearly brought the both of them to their knees before Lauren gently pushed him back, hating herself for cutting their moment short. 

"Sorry, sweetheart." Lauren said softly as she held his cheek and pulled on her coat. "But the both of us are just going to have to wait." 

Norman leaned his forehead against her shoulder in resignation and Lauren hugged him tight, moving her hands smoothly across his shoulders and taking a step back to pick up her overnight bag. He grabbed the garment bag with her wedding dress inside and followed her to the door and down to the street where the two of them stood at the corner hand in hand to wait for a cab, watching the city around them in it's strangely calm chaos. Lauren leaned into Norman's shoulder and could hardly stand the excitement building deep in her gut at the thought of what tomorrow would be, fighting tears as she closed her eyes and pictured the sight of him standing in a suit and giving her his name. 

"What's wrong?" Norman asked, his hand moving slowly up and down her back. Lauren looked up at him smiled, her lips finding his just before a yellow car pulled up in front of them at the curb. 

"Nothing... I'm about to marry you. Kind of a big deal." She said sweetly, stepping off of the curb and opening the back door of the car. Norman helped her into the cab and leaned over the open door as Lauren looked up at him with a gentle smile, holding onto his hand before he came down to kiss her. 

"Do me a favor tonight?" He said when he broke from her kiss. 

"Mm, what?" Lauren returned, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him before he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. 

"Call me tonight? When you get all settled in bed?"

"I suppose I could do that." 

"Please?"

"Since you asked so nicely." She teased, bringing her hand up to brush his hair out of his face. 

"Good." He said smoothly, kissing her cheek again and taking a step back.

"I love you." Lauren said, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering like they never had before. 

"I love you, too, babe." 

Lauren closed the cab door and the car pulled forward as she turned to look back, watching Norman as he held his hand up to wave. He was gone a moment later when the driver turned them toward the hotel on the Upper East Side where her family waited for her to arrive. Traffic turned into a blur the further the car moved through the city and Lauren already missed Norman by her side, every part of her aching to feel his body against her own despite what the following night would bring. 

 

*****

"Hey, beautiful." Norman's voice said softly later that evening when he answered the phone after the first ring. 

"Mm, hi honey." Lauren said, settling into the pile of pillows of the hotel bed in the ridiculous suite her parents had insisted on getting. 

"What're you doin'?" 

"Got back from dinner a little while ago and getting into bed. Losers out there are slumming it with a bottle of wine."

"Poor little ole' you all shut in by yourself, huh?"

"I want nothing more than a good stiff drink, but apparently that's frowned upon for expectant mothers." 

"Sorry sweetheart."

"What about you? Get yourself into any trouble?"

"That's for me to know and you to maybe find out." 

"Oh, just maybe, huh?"

"Just maybe."

"Well, what's a girl gotta do to get you to share?"

"You know, you could always see where begging gets you..."

Lauren smiled and bit her lip at the sound of Norman's voice in her ear, reaching over to turn off the lamp and moving her hand down along her side to hold on her bare thigh. Need stirred ravenously deep in her core and she could hardly control her breathing when she slipped her hand between her legs, her voice escaping her lips in a quiet moan that Norman breathed a light laugh to. 

"Somethin' tells me you might be regrettin' not stayin' home with me..." Norman teased as Lauren heard him fall into the sheets of their bed. 

"Maybe..." She breathed, her fingers finding her clit and moving along the soaking lips of her pussy. 

"Just maybe?"

"Just maybe." 

"Shit, I know I am." He said in a low, rough groan. "Please tell me you're touching yourself."

"Mm, baby, I definitely am." She crooned, licking her lips before she bit her bottom one at the sound of his deep moan in her ear. 

"God, I am so fucking hard right now..."

"You really wanted me to stay, huh?"

"I'd give just about anything to get you to come back." 

"You'll just have to wait."

"Fuck... tell me what you feel like then..." Norman begged, the desperation in his voice throwing Lauren's thoughts into a tailspin. 

"You mean you don't remember what my pussy feels like?"

"Now, I didn't say that... but a reminder wouldn't hurt." 

"What do you say?"

"Please, Lauren..." 

Lauren gave in to a gentle laugh and slowly slid her fingers inside of her soaking, tight entrance, hissing at the feel of herself before starting to move inside of herself. 

"Come on, Lauren, tell me."

"God, honey, it feels so good... so tight." She moaned into the phone, ignoring the loud roar of laughter coming from the living space down the hall.

"Tell me how fucking wet you are."

"Just how you like it, baby... I wish I could taste you."

"Oh my god, yes..." Norman's voice was hardly audible over the line and Lauren felt her skin flush bright and red, pulling her leg up and bending her knee. "Shit, Lauren, I can't wait to taste that perfect little pussy of yours..."

A soft moan escaped from Lauren's lips as she moved her fingers in quick circles around her clit, dipping her fingers inside her entrance at the sound of need in Norman's voice, imagining the sight of him stroking himself to his hard, delicious potential. The sounds coming from his throat made the world disappear around her and Lauren quickly brought herself to the brink of her orgasm, almost shuddering when she sank her fingers as deep inside of herself as she could. 

"Norman, baby, I-" Lauren whimpered, breathing as deeply as her release would let her as it gripped every muscle in her body. 

"God damn, I wish I could feel you fucking cum." He complained, nearly breathless. 

"Oh my g- I wanna cum all over you-"

"All over my big fucking cock, huh?"

"Fuck yes!" Lauren gasped, her body quivering as her hot, slick come dripped all over her hand. 

"That was it, wasn't it?"

"Mmmm..." She crooned as she brought her fingers between her lips to taste herself, trailing them down between her breasts before she tugged on her nipple. 

"God, I wish I was there to taste it." 

"Tomorrow." Lauren said smoothly with an excited smile. "Until then... you better be taking good care of that cock for me." 

"You fucking know I am, sweetheart." He moaned, his voice deep and harsh in Lauren's ear. 

"Come on, baby, cum for me." She begged, sliding her hand back between her legs to move them along the lips of her pussy. 

"Fuck, I need you..." 

"I'm right here, honey... and I want you to cum for me. Just like you do when I choke on you." 

"Holy shit, babe-"

"Come on, Norman."

"Fuck!" He nearly shouted into the phone between his clenched teeth. Lauren moaned into the phone and continued to run her fingers along herself, dipping her middle finger inside her entrance before bringing it between her lips to taste herself again. 

"God, I love you, babe." She breathed as a warm smile pulled at both corners of her lips. 

"I love you more than anything, sweetheart." Norman returned, slightly out of breath. "So glad tomorrow is practically here."

"Mm, me too... but are you ever going to tell me where we're going after?"

"Of course I will... well, maybe." 

"Fuck you." Lauren laughed, pulling the blankets over herself and turning to lay on her side. 

"It's not like I've never kept this kind of secret from you before. You've survived this long."

"Yeah, well this is different from Belize. You kept that secret for a matter of a day... you've kept this one for over a month." 

"You poor thing."

"Well don't be a shit." 

"But I'm so good at it." Norman joked, making the both of them laugh as they each settled into the blankets they wished they could be sharing. "How's kiddo doin'?"

"Baby is good. I think they're taking some tumbling lessons in there at the moment and it's making me have to pee." 

"Damn, if I could be there..."

"I'm sure you can survive." She smiled, 

"I don't care. I still wish I could be there." 

"Me too... but tomorrow I'm all yours." 

"Thank god." He said smoothly as Lauren carefully sat up to lean against the headboard behind her and gave in to a long, tired yawn. 

"So, speaking of tomorrow. You and Mingus are coming up here at three, right?"

"We'll be there." 

"Okay good." She smiled, moving her hand slowly up and down her stomach. "And, I've got a little surprise lined up for you tomorrow." 

"Uh oh."

"I promise, you won't be disappointed." 

"It doesn't have anything to do with glitter, though, right?"

"I prefer to not answer that." Lauren teased, earning herself a playfully annoyed groan from him. She smiled to herself and thought back to the private photo shoot she'd commissioned months ago, somehow keeping it under his radar despite having gone through his own manager for help to make it happen. He had always wanted to see her on camera somehow and he continued to mention it every so often even while she was pregnant, the look in his eyes full of hope every time she returned with a reluctant 'we'll see'. Knowing how much Norman wanted to see her step into some form of photography or film, Lauren put together a collection of prints the photographer had made for her and had them bound in a simple, hard black cover before she handed the book to her brother and made him promise to keep it hidden from anyone but Norman. No one deserved to see these the way Norman did, and she knew they would make for the best and most perfect gift for him on the day she promised her life to him.

"Damn it, I swear if Andy put you up to something, I'll get the both of you back ten fold." Norman laughed. Lauren giggled with him and shook her head at him, lifting up the bottom hem of her shirt to trace her finger along her stomach as she felt the baby move again. 

"I'll take that chance." 

"Can I at least get a hint?" 

"Nope." She smiled, blushing at the idea of him opening her photo book. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Talk about being a shit..." He complained just as Lauren's bedroom door opened and stole her attention. 

"Lauren, honey, what are you doing back here?" Sara asked loudly when she leaned in to the room and looked over at her. 

"Mom, I'm tired and pregnant and getting married tomorrow. What do you think I'm doing?" Lauren answered, squinting into the light pouring in from the hallway. 

"Party pooper." She giggled, stepping into the room. "Are you on the phone?"

"Yeah, nosy." 

"Is that Norman?" Sara smiled, perching herself on the side of the bed in front of Lauren.

"No, it's the other father of my child." Lauren said sarcastically, earning a laugh from Norman over the phone. 

"Oh good, let me talk to him."

"Sorry, babe." Lauren whispered into her phone before Sara excitedly took it from her.

"Norman, hi..." She started while Lauren rolled her eyes and settled deeper into bed as she waited for her mother to finish her carrying on, the pitch and volume of her voice almost too much for her to deal with before she finally swatted at her arm and reached for her phone. 

"Mom, you're being annoying, give me the phone." She said, almost laughing. 

"And you're a pain in the ass, so it looks like we both have to deal with one another." 

"Give me the damn phone." Lauren laughed, yanking the phone back from Sara's hand and shoeing her away. "I'm sorry." 

"I'm assuming she's a couple of glasses in for the night?" Norman returned, amused. 

"At least." She smiled, shaking her head as Sara rolled her eyes and laughed. 

"Sounds about right."

Lauren nodded her agreement and turned to look at her mother, giving her an amused smile when she sat back down and reached to hold her hand warmly on her stomach. 

"Honey, it's late... I hate to say it, but I think it's time we both tuck in for the night." She said softly, bringing her own hand to hold on top of her mother's. 

"Damn." Norman groaned lightly, giving in to a long, tired yawn. "So you're sure you don't want me to come up there?"

"I think we can make it one more night." 

"If you're sure." He added reluctantly, his voice full of question. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." 

"I'll be the cute one in black."

"Yeah you will." Lauren smiled, saying a final goodbye and 'I love you' before the two of them hung up the phone and she turned her attention to Sara. "You just couldn't help yourself, huh?"

"That man helped give me a grandchild, you bet your ass I'm going to talk to him every chance I get." 

"Oh, so never mind that I'm the one who has to carry this baby for 4 more months. Norman and the grand baby are all that matters."

"Well yeah..." 

Lauren laughed and Sara scooted closer so that she could lean in to kiss her cheek, patting her hand gently on Lauren's belly once again. She bent down to kiss her stomach and Lauren reared back in slight surprise when she sat back up, laughing at Lauren's reaction before she leaned in again. 

"Kiddo, if you can hear me, you tell me if you're a boy or a girl because your mom is drivin' me batshit with this waiting."

"Nice try." Lauren giggled, playfully pushing her mother back and crisscrossing her legs beneath her.

"You doin' okay? You've been pretty quiet tonight." Sara asked, holding her hand on top of Lauren's on her knee. Lauren gave her a warm smile and squeezed her hand, the light from the crack in the door making her eyes sparkle as it cast on the two of them. 

"I'm... It's like every day is best day of my life." She answered softly, looking down at her stomach and then to the ring on her finger. "Every time I think it's the best it could ever be... he goes and finds a way to make it even better somehow. How I deserve him is beyond me-"

"You've been through so much, honey. And your dad and Jackson and I are so damn proud of you for it... but you deserve all of this. Every last bit of it and then some."

"I'm so glad I hit the wrong button in that elevator." Lauren mused to herself, slowly shaking her head at the memory of the moment she had met him. The moment her life had changed. 

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I never told you how we met, did I?" She asked, gently laughing at herself. 

"All you ever said was that you met him at the convention."

"Well... not exactly. I mean, yes, but... It was the night before it started. I was irritated after work so I went down to the bar to slum it. Three sheets to the wind and I realized I'd left my purse upstairs, so I went up to my office to get it and on the way down, I hit the button to go up instead of down. He was the one that got on at the next stop..." Lauren paused and closed her eyes as some of the greatest tears gathered on her lashes. She let out another soft laugh and brought both of her hands up to move slowly down her stomach, choking back a wave of heavy tears. "You know, the first thing I said to him was 'shit'." She said with a laugh, shaking her head again. 

"Shit?"

"Well... I said it when I realized what I did. I didn't actually say to TO him... But it's funny to think about it that way." 

"Leave it to my daughter to use her filthy mouth to catch a man." Sara laughed.

Lauren blushed and laughed right along with her as Sara slowly stood up and leaned over to kiss her temple before Lauren reached up to hug her. Sara sat back down next to her and the two of them held one another tight, fighting the overwhelming need to let their tears fall until Sara backed away and pulled Lauren up to her feet, holding her hands on both of her arms. She gave her a warm, proud smile and turned around to turn the light on before she walked over to the garment bag hanging from the bathroom door and looked back over at Lauren, raising her eyebrows to silently ask her if she could open it. 

"You really can't wait, can you..." Lauren said, amused as she shook her head and crossed her arms above her stomach. 

"Look who you're talking to." Sara returned, reaching for the zipper and waiting for Lauren to give her the okay to open it. Lauren gave her a single nod and she immediately pulled the zipper all the way down to reveal the incredible dress that Lauren couldn't wait to wear the following day. "Holy shit..." She mused at the sight of it, opening either side of the opening to get a better look. 

"That's what I said." 

"This is..."

"Norman almost ruined it for himself yesterday. The designer had to deliver it early because of a death in the family or something and I was trying it on with her before she left and he damn near walked in."

"You didn't seem to care when Daniel saw you in your dress the day before..."

"Yeah, well we all know how that one ended... plus, this time is different. And I know it's bothering him that he can't see me, so that's just an added bonus." She smirked, almost laughing to herself at her amusement that it was driving him up the wall that he couldn't be with her.

"You're pretty terrible." Sara laughed, giving her a playful wink. 

"Well, you did a good job, then.."

"Maybe a little too good." 

"Hey, this was aaaallll Norman's idea." Lauren laughed, moving her finger in a large circle in front of her stomach when Sara gave her a look of irritation.

"You played along, you're just as guilty in my book." 

"Trust me, it's driving me just as mad not knowing either." 

"Mm, I don't know that I believe that." Sara said with a playfully annoyed look as she zipped up the garment bag and stepped back toward the door. "But I guess I'll just have to live with it as long as I have to."

"You don't have much choice." Lauren winked, crawling back under the covers and picking up her phone. 

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight." 

Sara paused as she gave her one last warm smile and Lauren returned with one of her own, watching her close the door and settling back into bed to read the text messages she'd missed. She smiled to herself at the simple 'N' she'd used for Norman's contact and could hardly handle the butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach when she slid her thumb across the screen, smiling like a fool and somewhat glad no one else was in the room to see it. 

N: tomorrow's literally gonna be the best day  
N: it's gonna be cold as fuck, but I don't think we're even gonna notice  
N: I've never been this kind of excited before.  
N: it's different than having a kid. in the best way ever  
N: there's not really words for either of those kinda things, but damn  
N: I'm really glad I got on that elevator... 'cause who woulda thought I'd meet the love of my life in a damn elevator?  
N: this is the best birthday present ever  
N: well, other than the car. obviously the car is better ;)  
N: but you're a close second ;)

Lauren laughed to herself and hugged one of her pillows as she nestled into bed on her side, sweeping her hair behind her shoulder and reaching back over to turn off the light. 

REPLY: well aren't you romantic tonight  
N: I try to be  
REPLY: you sure know how to make a girl feel all kinds a special :)  
N: they don't call me Casanova for nothing, babe  
REPLY: who calls you Casanova?  
N: who wouldn't?  
REPLY: not the kind of nickname I like to hear the day before I marry you, ya know ;)  
N: uhh... Marriednova?  
REPLY: lame. ;) so yes.  
N: RUUUUDE hahaa  
REPLY: we gotta get to bed. it's gonna be a long day tomorrow  
N: it's gonna be so worth it  
REPLY: best day of my life so far. <3   
N: mine too. I'll see you tomorrow :D   
REPLY: goodnight honey, I love you  
N: more than anything <3   
REPLY: <3 

Lauren blushed hard and swallowed away her tears as best she could, failing miserably as she found herself too caught up in wanting to hold him to even try to make them stop. A wide smile made it's home across her face and she closed her eyes to let herself drift to sleep and dream of nothing but how much she loved the person she would marry in just a handful of hours.


	62. Chapter 62

Easy.

That was what the entire morning and afternoon had been for Lauren as she'd gotten herself up and ready. There had been no hitches, no disasters. There were no last minute changes that needed her attention and she couldn't have been more thankful for her mother as she handled the day like the pro she knew she could be. Instead, Lauren nearly floated through the hours of preparation while the world around her buzzed with activity. A photographer had quietly documented every moment and even as Lauren stood in front of the closed doors to the event space in front of her, she could hardly notice him capturing the images of her waiting in her flowing white dress, closing her eyes and smiling as she nearly trembled with anticipation. 

"Surely you can't be nervous." Rex said from behind her as he fixed the cufflink on one of the sleeves of his tailored suit. Lauren turned to look at him and smiled, moving one of her hands to hold on the smooth bump of her stomach while she tightened the grip on her bouquet in the other. 

"Nervous isn't the word I'd use." She returned, reaching up to slightly adjust the the hairpiece that her veil was attached to. 

"You just might knock his lights out, kiddo. You look incredible." He added, stepping up to where she stood. Lauren gave him a warm smile and leaned into his embrace, closing her eyes as he held her close and kissed her forehead. The soft shutter of the camera went off somewhere to Lauren's right and she brought her arms a little tighter around him, fighting off the tears that had been waiting just below the surface all day.

"Thank you for everything." She said in no more than a whisper, standing up a little straighter just before the music started from the other side of the doors behind her and they turned around. Rex took her hand and Lauren looped her arm with his as the doors slowly opened, taking a slow, easy inhale as the space ahead of them came in to view and they stepped forward together into the beautiful wedding that had filled her dreams.

Simple. Elegant. Understated. 

Illuminated by strings of antique-style light bulbs with bouquets of hydrangeas lining either side of the aisle, matching the one that Lauren held in her hand. She couldn't help but be in awe of how perfectly her mother had brought everything together, if only for just a moment before she looked straight ahead at the man waiting for her at the other end of the room.

And there he was. Standing tall and handsome like he always did, taking her breath away like he'd done in every moment they'd been togther. Lauren choked away a soft sob and tightened her grip on her father's arm, her entire body nearly vibrating with every step they took closer to where he stood, dropping his eyes for only a moment to wipe at his tears before he looked back up to lock his gaze with hers.

Floating. Complete. Utterly enchanted.

Like the world had simply dissolved away and left them in a place all their own, she could see no one but him as she walked down the aisle between the small crowd of smiling faces. One look at him and the rest of the room blended into an intoxicating haze, the flashes of light from the cameras and phones and the bright, beautiful smiles from their loved ones all dissipating as Lauren approached the man she loved more than life itself. She could feel herself blush as Norman watched her draw closer and waited for Rex to respond to whatever the officiant had asked him, taking her hands in his after she handed her bouquet to Asher. 

Lauren blinked and swallowed away what had to be the millionth wave of tears, taking in just how incredible he looked in his impeccably tailored all black suit and memorizing every last detail of him on the day that would change both of their lives. Something about him had changed. Something she couldn't quite see, but that she could feel like nothing she'd ever felt before. A softness to his gaze, a gentleness to his touch. An excitement she'd never seen in anyone before, but one that she felt herself right this moment as they both stood blushing in front of one another, waiting for the officiant to finish the introduction that both of them knew they should have been paying attention to. 

"... and by the graces of the world and the universe around us, the two of you stand here together, caught in the loving gaze with one another. On the verge of one of life's greatest promises, ready to make it with absolutely no hesitation. With the surety and resolve that some of us are lucky enough to find the one living soul who perfectly compliments our own. The one that knows how to make everything in this life better just by being in it. Who we love, and who loves us so completely, it makes every trial and every struggle before this day, and all those that may follow, worth while. Who proves that good things... that grand things... truly come to those who wait for them. So today, we celebrate the promise of days to come. We celebrate the fusion of two lives that were always intended to find one another. And most importantly, we celebrate love itself. In it's purest, most gentle form."

A single tear slipped down Lauren's cheek and Norman lifted his hand to quickly wipe it away, holding it there for a brief moment before returning it to take hers again. Her chest blushed bright and hot as she choked back another soft sob and Norman wiped away a tear of his own, his smile beaming and stealing her breath away just like the glimmer in his eyes when they caught the soft glow of the lights above them. The moment between them grew heavy with anticipation as the two of them eagerly waited for the moment they'd been dreaming of for months. 

"Norman," The officiant started, turning to take a small black box from Mingus who stood just behind Norman and handed him a diamond wedding band, "Do you promise to keep Lauren as your favorite person - that you will hold her in her times of weakness, that you will lift her in her times of triumph. That you will promise to be present, even in your times of trial. That you will promise to seek adventure with her each day, and that you will thrive on finding a new way to make her smile with every new experience. And more than anything, do you promise to love her more each moment, from this day forward?"

Tears gathered on Lauren's eyelashes and Norman squeezed her hands a little tighter, his smile growing wider as he slipped the band onto her finger and answered, "I do."

"Lauren," The officiant started again, taking another box from Asher and handing Lauren the sleek black wedding band from inside of it, "Do you promise to keep Norman as your favorite person - that you will hold him in his times of weakness, that you will lift him in his times of triumph. That you will promise to be present, even in your times of trial. That you will promise to seek adventure with him each day, and that you will thrive on finding a new way to make him smile with every new experience. And more than anything, do you promise to love him more each moment, from this day forward?" 

"I do." Lauren replied quickly, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering so wildly she thought she might take flight, earning a smooth rumble of laughter from some of their guests as she slid the black band onto his finger.

"Will you, Norman and Lauren, promise to be the best partner for one another from this day until your last? Do you promise to love everything you know of one another and to trust what is yet to be discovered? To take each day and devote it to learning and growing with one another as you build a life of promise and prosperity? And from this day forward, do you promise to love one another in newer, more exciting ways with each passing day? Do you vow to do so deeply, to do so completely? To utter the words to one another even in the simplest of moments, if only to remind one another of the affection that lies in your heart?"

Their smiles only grew wider, their eyes glittered a little brighter, and their hands held a little tighter, both of them responding in perfect unison only seconds after the officiant had finished. "We do," they promised, bracing themselves for the single moment they'd been waiting for. 

"With these vows, I pronounce you husband and wife and welcome you to seal these promises with your first kiss as a married couple." 

Hardly another second passed before Norman leaned in close and brought his hand up to hold along the side of her cheek, his lips falling on hers in a long, deep, delicious kiss that swept away every semblance of reality that Lauren was struggling to hold onto. Lauren moved to bring one of her arms around his shoulders and held her other at the smooth curve of neck. Norman leaned even closer to try to dip her back before she laughed into his kiss, holding her arms tighter around him. The sound of applause seemed to come from somewhere in the distance as the two of them slowly tried to pull each other back to reality, slowly turning to look out at the people that meant the most to them. 

"Ladies and gentleman, with the power vested to me by the state of New York, I proudly and happily announce Mr. and Mrs. Norman Reedus." The officiant announced cheerfully just before Norman took Lauren's hand and the music started again. The two of them stepped down from the altar and made their way through the smiles and applause of their family and friends and back to the double doors into the privacy of the lobby to wait while the space behind them was transformed into their reception. 

"Holy shit..." Lauren mused just as Norman wrapped his arms around her and tucked his face into the curve of her neck. 

"God, I fucking love you." He whispered, kissing her neck before he brought his forehead to press gently to hers. 

"I love you, Norman." She returned, bringing one hand to hold on her stomach and the other up to his cheek to wipe away the tear that had slipped from his eye. "Oh my god, I married you... you married me... we're married now- we did this on purpose."

"Hell yeah, we are." Norman smiled, kissing her cheek before he pulled her lips to his again, slipping his tongue between them to taste her. He slid his hand slowly down along her side to hold just under the bump of her belly and Lauren choked back another wave of tears, breaking away from his kiss and keeping her forehead pressed to his. 

"A year ago, I'd have laughed in someone's face about getting remarried... But- I never imagined I could be this happy... that I could ever love someone the way I love you."

"And here we are." He returned, slowly lowering himself to his knee and holding both of his hands on either side of her stomach. The soft shutter of the photographer's camera clicked somewhere around them as Norman kissed her and the two of them giggled together. They took their time with the photographer while they waited for the reception to be ready, situating themselves in various poses so that they could look back some day and be reminded of every last detail. The music finally started back up a while later and they turned back toward the closed doors, excitement buzzing between them when the doors opened and they made their entrance back into the event space.

 

*****

 

"Holy shit, this momma is tired." Lauren joked as Norman sat next to her with his arm draped over the back of her chair, both of them looking out at the last remaining guests shrugging into their coats. 

"Surely you don't mean that." Norman said in a near growl in her ear, bringing his hand to move slowly down her spine to give her sweeping waves of chills. "The night it too damn young."

"Mm, maybe I do... maybe I don't." She winked, watching him get to his feet and pulling him to stand in front of her. She held her hands on his belt and bit at her bottom lip at the sight of his growing bulge in front of her, moving her hand smoothly up and down the length of him just before Sara appeared from around the table they were sitting behind. 

"Alright, sweethe- oh come on." She laughed just as Lauren dropped her hands into her lap and pretended to be innocent. 

Lauren shook her head and stood up to wrap her arms around Norman, smiling at her mother just before he kissed her temple and left them. "You were the one who came over here." She said, watching him shrug into his suit jacket and then into his thick, black pea coat that fell to his thighs. 

"I just didn't expect you to be groping him at your reception." 

"Well what else would you expect? Look at him." Lauren teased, giving him a warm smile when he approached them again and helped her into the white pea coat that nearly matched his. 

"Did you two buy coordinating coats on purpose?"

"What if we did?" Norman asked, giving Sara a playful wink. 

"That's sickeningly cute." 

"It was by accident." Lauren laughed as Sara handed her a key card and Norman an overnight bag. 

"You two have fun." Sara smiled, bringing each of her hands up to hold one of their cheeks before she leaned in close to kiss each of them softly. She visibly choked back tears and Lauren and Norman both hugged her tight before they took a step back and turned for the doors. 

"Love you, kiddo. You guys have a safe trip." Rex added as he caught them on the way out, hugging the both of them before he saw them out and watched them load themselves into a sleek black SUV waiting outside. The both of them waved their goodbyes to her parents and the car pulled away, sweeping them off to the hotel Lauren had stayed in the previous night and stopping just out front to let them out. Norman opened the door before Lauren took his hand and stopped him, a wide, warm smile spreading across her face when he looked back at her. 

"What?" He asked as his smile spread to match hers. 

"You look really cute in that suit." She said smoothly, scooting a little closer to him. 

Norman laughed and gave her a playful wink, "You oughta see me out of it, then." 

"Oh, I plan on it." Lauren joked, moving even closer to the door when he hopped down to the sidewalk and helped her out of the car. Cameras and phones popped up around them as passersby started to notice him and could feel herself blush again, her skin growing hot and nervous when the people started to call out his name and ask him what was going on. Norman waved to all of them and the two of them quickly slipped into the hotel, making a straight shot for the elevator where Norman pulled Lauren close and buried his face into the curve of her neck. His lips moved smoothly along her skin and sent goose bumps in waves over her body, already making her tremble with wild need before he backed away just enough to sweep her off of her feet and into his arms. 

"Jesus, this isn't corny at all." Lauren laughed, bringing her arm over his shoulders as the elevator door opened and he carried her down the hallway.

"Well, you said you were tired. Thought I'd help you conserve that energy." 

"How sweet of you." 

"I know, right?" 

Lauren laughed again and combed her fingers through his soft, dark hair as she slipped the key into the lock to let them in, their lips quickly finding on another's. Norman dropped the bag just inside the door just as it closed behind them and walked into the darkened bedroom down the hall, the soft lights of the lamps on either bedside table coming to life when Lauren reached blindly for the light switch. 

"Are you ready for me?" Norman breathed, carefully lowing Lauren to lay on her back and standing above her. 

"Baby, I've been ready all fucking week." She returned with a wicked smile, sitting up and moving her hands up the front of his thighs to slowly unbuckle his belt. Norman shrugged off his coat and tossed to the floor as Lauren pulled his shirt from inside of his pants, leaning forward and kissing her way across his hip as he brought one of his hands to move smoothly through the loose curls of her hair. She looked up at him and slowly stood up to press her lips to his while she took her time undoing each button of his black dress shirt, her fingers still somehow fumbling as the waves of need swept over her skin and made the tender, soaking lips between her legs tingle with anticipation. "Mm, I think you're definitely ready, huh?" She said smoothly after she slid one of her hands down to slowly stroke his thick, hard bulge pressing heavily against his pants. 

"Fuuuuck..." He groaned as he licked his lips and took a step closer. "Sweetheart, you have no idea..."

Lauren breathed a small laugh laced with lust and kissed him hard and deep, sweeping his suit jacket off of his shoulders and throwing it carelessly to the chair behind him and he toed his shoes off, bringing his hands to her hips to turn her around in front of him. Norman kissed along the curve of her neck and shoulder and slowly unzipped the back of Lauren's dress, slipping his hands inside of it and moving them around to her stomach when it fell silently to the floor along with her delicate lace panties. She turned her head to kiss him and her voice left her in a soft, weak moan as he unclasped her bra and took both of her breasts in his hands to tease her nipples. 

"Take off these clothes." She said softly into their kiss, turning around to face him and sliding her hands up underneath his shirt to feel the heat of his skin at her fingertips. Norman did as she asked and let his shirt fall to their feet before he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the floor. She was laying on her back a second later and Norman took his time shedding his briefs before he crawled his way up the bed to loom on top of her, slowly kissing his way from her hip and up her stomach. He held his arms along either side of her and Lauren brought her hands to hold along them, the heat of anticipation stealing the air from her lungs when he wrapped his lips around her nipple to tease her. 

"You like it when I do that, huh?" Norman asked, his voice deep and gritty just like his famed character on the show. 

"Holy shit, yes..." She returned, hardly able to make a sound and pulling him up to press her lips to his. She opened her legs for him and Norman moved one of his hands down along her side to slip his fingers between the soaking lips between her legs, teasing her clit and moving them along her slit to test her readiness for him. 

"Damn, sweetheart..." He said into their kiss, breaking away from her and straightening himself up to take in the sight of her naked body. "Shit, you're a sight."

Lauren blushed and took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together as she watched him move in a little closer and moved the thick tip of his cock along her wet, eager pussy. 

"Come on, honey, give me all of you." Lauren mused, bringing her legs up toward her chest. 

"Tired of waiting?" He smirked, running his hands up the backs of her thighs to hold at the bend of her knees and barely pushing himself past her entrance. 

"And who's the one who gave me so much shit for making you wait..."

"Turnabout's fair play."

"Please, Norman... Don't tease me like this." Lauren begged, leaning up to pull his lips to hers for a hard, desperate kiss. A harsh moan bellowed from deep in Norman's belly and he quickly filled every inch that Lauren could give him, working his hips into a delicious pace that lit her skin on fire. He brought one of his hands to hold warmly along the side of her stomach and broke from her kiss to look at her, their eyes locked into one another's as she moved one of her hands up to hold along the curve of Norman's neck. A soft moan escaped from her lips and Lauren brought one of her hands to hold on his, already feeling herself edge closer and closer to her release the deeper he pumped inside of her. 

"God, you are so fucking tight, Lauren..." He husked in her ear, kissing her small tattoo and sending goose bumps across her skin. 

"Mm, I know how much you love that." She smiled in return, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him even closer. 

"Fuck yeah, I do." 

Lauren combed her fingers through Norman's hair and her volume grew louder as he moved even faster, each pump of his hips with hers throwing her further into the throes of an orgasm she'd been pining for from him for days. The sound of his voice grunting softly in her ear and the feel of his breath hot against her skin were nearly all it took for her slick, hot juices to drip from their delicious friction and she moaned hard into him, reaching one of her hands down to give his ass a warm squeeze that earned her a wicked laugh and a playful nip on the ridge of her ear.

"I love you, sweetheart." Norman muttered softly, pressing his forehead to her temple and kissing her cheek. 

"I love you too, baby..." She struggled to whisper in return. 

"Man, you're fuckin' soakin' me." He added in a light laugh, trailing his fingers down between them to move them along their hot, slick connection. Lauren hummed her lust filled agreement and moved her hand to join his between their bodies, moving her fingers in slow, deep circles around her clit while he brought his own up to her lips for her to taste. She sucked on his fingers and Norman came to a stop inside of her, catching his breath as his skin started to glisten above her.

Hardly a second passed and Norman quickly pulled out of her and leaned back on his heels as he pulled her up in front of him, holding his hands on her waist as he turned them around and laid down beneath her. Lauren brought her leg over his lap to straddle him as Norman guided himself into her entrance to fill her completely. 

"Holy shit, Lauren..."

"God, you look so good." 

"Pretty cute, right?" He joked, reaching up to hold one of her breasts and tease her nipple between his fingers. 

"Cute's not the right word." Lauren smiled, leaning down over him and letting her nipples move lightly along his chest before she pressed her lips to his, slowly starting to roll her hips on top of him. 

"That right?" 

"Mm. You look so fucking handsome." She breathed into Norman's ear, holding her hand with her fingers intertwined in his hair. "I could hardly take it standing up there with you."

"Just couldn't wait to jump me, huh?" 

"Why do you think I said 'I do' so fast?"

"Fucker." Norman laughed gently, bringing both of his hands to hold tight on her waist and starting to pump his hips in unison with hers. 

"Oh my go-" Lauren choked, moaning hard into the bliss coursing through her veins. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she leaned down over him, the soft light of the lamps catching his blue eyes and only throwing her deeper past the edge of her release as every inch of him stretched her walls to completion. His fingertips pressed into her skin and Lauren could hardly hold on any longer, the juices of her orgasm dripping down between their legs as her voice erupted from her throat in moans that grew in volume with each thrust of his hips until she could no longer make a sound. She collapsed on top of him and Norman sat up with his arms wrapped tight around her and kissed her hard, his own voice leaving him in a deep, low purr as he carefully lowered her down onto her side and backed away from her.

"Turn over, sweetheart." He said in nothing more than a breathy whisper. "Get on those knees for me."

Lauren bit her bottom lip and did as he asked, hissing at the feel of his hand moving smoothly up along her spine while he slowly guided himself to fill her again. 

"Holy fuck, you're big..."

"You like this big ass fuckin' cock, huh?"

"What do you think?" She teased, tightening her walls around him and leaning into the soft pillow underneath her. Norman leaned forward and slid his hand around her to hold her breast, tugging and teasing her nipple between his finders as he started to thrust his hips in and out of hers. 

"Certainly feels like you do, damn..." 

"Mm, yes baby, I do." Lauren breathed, reaching behind her to hold her hand on the hard, taught muscle of his arm. She squeezed her eyes shut as the heavy waves of ecstasy swept through every fiber of her like it never had before, every inch of Norman's thickness bringing her to a kind of completion that was totally unrivaled to anything she'd ever felt. Shockwaves of bliss shook her to her core and stole her ability to make any sound other than the heavy gasps of air she made as she tried to catch her breath. Norman moved his hands smoothly along her waist and kept himself buried in to his balls, slowly trying to control his breathing as his skin glistened with sweat before he leaned down to kiss along her shoulder. 

"Damn, sweetheart..." He moaned, sliding his hand around her to hold on her stomach and bringing one of his legs up to plant his foot on the bed next to her.

Trembling and spent like she had never been, Lauren would have collapsed into the sheets if Norman hadn't been holding her as she felt him cum hard and deep inside of her. His breaths were heavy and labored and Lauren struggled to find enough strength to even lift her head to look at him, finally falling onto her back as she twisted herself to meet his gaze with her own. She opened her legs for him again and he swiftly filled her again, leaning close to hold himself just above her and press his lips to hers. 

"I've never felt you cum like that before." Norman said softly into her kiss, bringing one of his hands up to hold warmly on her cheek. 

"I've been saving it for a special occasion." Lauren laughed. 

"Hell of an occasion." 

Lauren smiled and brought her arms around his neck and Norman slowly started to move inside of her again, stealing both of their breaths away with every deep, satisfying thrust. Their voices left them in whimpers with every movement of their bodies and before long, neither of them could hold on any longer. Lost and dazed and drunk with ecstasy, Norman collapsed into the sheets beside Lauren and pulled her close while they both held one another, basking in the glow of what remained of the day that had changed the both of them. 

"I got your gift earlier." Norman said with hardly more than a whisper as he moved his hand gently along the outside of her arm. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Lauren lifted her head to rest her chin on his chest and tangled one of her legs between his before she gave him a warm smile, a smile spreading across her face when he brought is hand up to smooth over her hair. She moved her hand slowly up his stomach and Norman pulled her closer so that he could kiss her, squeezing her a little tighter against him before he spoke again. 

"Just makes me wish even more you'd get in front of a camera with me on the show. Greg told me at the reception that his offer still stands." Norman smiled, his fingertips throwing goose bumps across her skin when he moved them up from her arm and shoulder to the tender spot of her tattoo behind her ear. 

"Yeah, totally makes sense to bring a pregnant lady into the middle of a season." Lauren joked when Norman took her hand in his free one. 

"Well, technically, you'd be comin' in at the beginning of a season since we're done filming the last one." He corrected her with a shit eating grin. 

"And just when would this be?"

"Filming kicks off at the end of Ma- oh." Norman stopped himself short, looking defeated. 

"We'll both be just a little busy. You know..." She teased, breaking her hand from his and bringing it down to hold the growing bump of her stomach. 

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't be a shit." He laughed as he tugged on her ear lobe. 

"Can't help it. Better get used to it."

"Think I've done a pretty good job so far." 

"Eh." 

Norman pinched the sensitive skin just beneath her shoulder and Lauren slowly pulled herself from his arms and got to her feet before Norman moved up to the side of the bed, pulling her to stand between his legs. He slid his hands along her thighs and up to hold on her waist as Lauren combed her fingers through his hair, too in love with every last emotion of the day they'd shared as he pressed his forehead to her stomach and kissed her. 

"What about after the baby gets here?" Norman asked, looking up at her. 

"You really want me to do this, huh?"

"I really want you to do this. You'd be so incredible." 

Lauren gave him a smile and leaned down to kiss him before he pulled her down to sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hands moved along her skin and drove her senses wild with a newly ignited need for him and Norman leaned back to lay down beneath her, holding his hands on her waist as she sat up above him with her hands on his chest. 

"I guess I could do that. Once I get my figure back." Lauren said smoothly, moving her hands to hold on her stomach. 

"You're so damn beautiful, Lauren." He returned with a handsome smile. "You just get better looking every single day."

"Stop." She blushed, bringing her hands up to hold either side of her face before Norman took them in his own. He kissed the back of her left palm and looked at the rings he'd placed on her finger, kissing them as Lauren leaned forward and held her free hand at the back of his head, gently massaging his scalp with her fingertips. 

"I am never gonna stop telling you how beautiful you are to me." Norman whispered with his face nuzzled into Lauren's. Lauren blushed even harder and the two of them fell back into bed, laughing playfully with one another until they finally made their way underneath the blankets to curl up with one another, thankful in more ways than they could count that this day had become everything they had wanted.


	63. Chapter 63

"Damn it, Norman, I don't like this whole 'blindfold' thing. Really. I'm getting nauseous." Lauren complained loudly, hoping he'd believe her despite the smile across her face. She'd had a pair of sound canceling headphones and a blindfold on for what felt like a lifetime, which had realistically been most of the day as he guided her around without giving her any inclination as to where they were headed. There had been a car and an unbearably long airplane ride involved followed by yet another car before Lauren was finally fed up with blindly following him to wherever it was he was taking her, just wanting to see his face and hear his voice if nothing else. But despite her complaint, Norman did nothing to alleviate her annoyance and instead just held her hand a little tighter before bringing it over her shoulders to hold her close. 

“We’re almost there, cool your jets.” He said softly when he lifted an earpiece and kissed her cheek. 

“No, this is annoying and overboard.” She returned with a laugh, bringing her hand up to hold his draped over her shoulder and her other to hold on her stomach, moving slowly up and down along the soft fabric of her thick, grey sweater.

“Too bad.” 

Lauren shook her head and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder, nearly falling asleep as the car they were in carried them to where ever their destination was waiting. Norman nudged her shoulder a short while later and pulled her out of the car behind him, keeping her hand held warmly in his own as he led her to places unknown. 

“Norman, please…” Lauren said softly, bringing her free hand to hold his along with the one he was holding just before he finally stopped and let go of her hand. His hands were suddenly holding a her waist from behind her as he turned her body to face a different direction and carefully took off the headphones.

"Take it off." He said smoothly in her ear. 

Lauren wasted no time in pulling the soft black cloth from around her eyes and immediately reached for his chest to playfully pinch his nipple, turning to look out at the incredible view ahead of them. 

"Oh my god, where are we?" She said in almost a gasp. 

"I overheard you talking about Italy in your sleep a few months ago."

"Oh my god..." Lauren said with hardly a sound, her jaw dropping as a lake lay frozen down below and snow capped hills and mountains stood tall and regal around them. "Norman..." 

"Looks like I made a good choice."

Lauren choked back a wave of tears and hugged her arms around him, bringing one of her hands up to weave through his hair when she kissed just behind his ear. She held him for what felt like hours, their bodies swaying slowly in front of the floor to ceiling windows that looked as if they weren't even there. The sky was painted in hues of blues and purples as bright orange and pink clouds slowly drifted across the horizon and the last remaining rays of the sun disappeared behind the hills. Norman's hands moved smoothly up and down her back and Lauren couldn't stop herself from getting weak in the knees at just the feel of him, at the gentle hint of his cologne drifting into her nose as she nestled into his embrace and tucked her face into the curve of his neck. 

"Is that Lake Como?" Lauren asked after a while, looking up at the endlessly beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Buddy of mine told me he came here once and told me to check it out a loooong time ago. Been savin' it for a special occasion and then when I heard you dreaming about it right around the time I bought your ring, I knew this is where I'd wanna go." Norman said with a warm, gentle smile while he held either side of her waist. 

"I'd say this is a good occasion for that." She returned before she pulled him a little closer and pressed her forehead gently to his. Norman smiled and the two of them turned to look back out the window at the breathtaking sight before them, neither of them able to put words to the feelings moving through their veins and vibrating between them. 

"Kiddo doin' okay?" He asked softly, sliding his hand down to hold along the side of her belly.

"Feels like a little ninja in there. Want to feel it?" Lauren smiled just before he nodded his head and looked down at her stomach. She took his hand in hers and slowly moved it down to press his fingers deep into the underside of her belly, carefully moving them around until Norman's eyes lit up, knowing he could feel the light little bumps of their child kicking his hand for the first time. 

"Holy shit, that's cute." He laughed, leaning in close and planting his lips on hers. 

"Apparently they like you already." She said as the nudges and kicks became harder and more definite than they had been before. 

"I should hope so." Norman returned as he got down on his knee in front of her and held his hands on either side of her stomach, kissing just above her belly button as she swept his hair out of his face. "Because your old man is already in love you." He said smoothly, his lips just grazing her stomach. 

Lauren's smile beamed and she could feel her skin flush bright and hot as Norman stood back up and took her hand, pulling her behind him to get a look at the suite she hadn't had much of a chance to see yet. Hardly able to pay any attention to it, Lauren followed close behind him and into the large bedroom just before Norman's arms were wrapped around her, guiding her blindly to lay down on the bed beneath him. But before he could even get his hands inside her shirt, Lauren's stomach growled and the both of them laughed into their kiss, sitting up at the edge of the bed and holding their foreheads pressed gently to each other's. 

"You're not hungry, are you?" Norman teased, moving his hand to hold on her stomach. 

"Baby definitely is. I'm just horny." Lauren laughed, placing her hand on top of his and kissing him again. 

"I like the sound 'a that." 

"I figured you would." 

Hardly another second passed before Norman's lips were pressed heavily against Lauren's and she slowly laid back down beneath him, her hands moving smoothly up his chest to unbutton his shirt. Norman slid his hand up her thick grey sweater and helped her out of it, leaving it in a heap on the floor along with his own before he stood back up and looked down at her. 

"You ready to fuck your wife again?" Lauren asked smoothly, leaning up on her elbows and watching him slowly unbuckle his belt. 

"I don't know, is my wife ready to be fucked?" 

"Why don't you come down here and see for yourself?" 

"Damn..." He mused, dropping his jeans and underwear together and getting down on his knees between her legs. 

"Come on, Norman, let me feel you." She breathed as she moved one of her hands down between her legs and into the top of her jeans. Norman grabbed for her pants and helped her out of them, leaving them with his on the floor along with her panties before he turned his attention to her. A wicked smile stretched across his face and he moved his hands smoothly up the backs of her thighs, kissing his way to the soaking lips of her pussy when Lauren opened her legs for him. 

"You sure do look like you're ready, huh?" 

"More than you know." Lauren returned with a smooth laugh, sucking in a sharp breath when Norman slipped his fingers inside of her and took her clit between his lips. Her voice left her in a low, delicious moan as she combed her fingers through his hair and leaned up on her elbows to watch him. Her stomach growled again and the both of them laughed before Norman broke away from her, looking up at her belly and kissing his way up and around the side of her. 

"Jesus, kid." He said with a huffed laugh as he picked himself up. 

"I told you this baby was hungry." Lauren giggled, watching Norman slowly move up to hold himself above her. The tip of his cock tickled the inside of her thigh and Lauren couldn't stop herself from wrapping her hand around him and start to stroke him slowly. 

"Which is more important?"

"I can wait on the pasta." She smiled deviously. "But I think both of us know this amazing fucking cock can't wait for me.." 

Lauren brought her hand up to the curve of Norman's neck and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. She slipped her tongue between his lips and Norman held one of his hands behind her knee, opening her legs for him to slowly push himself in as deep as he could. Lauren's voice escaped from their kiss in a long, soft moan and Norman slowly started to move his hips into a delicious rhythm, stealing her breath away with each deep, satisfying thrust. She moved her hands slowly up from his hip to hold along his ribs and then on to feel the muscles of his back, rippled and flexing with every movement he made inside of her. 

"Oh my god, Norman..." Lauren breathed, holding her hand along his cheek as he pressed his forehead to her temple. "Holy shit, ba-"

"You like that deep shit, huh?" He moaned into her cheek, his breath hot against her skin as Lauren reached down to hold either side of his ass and pull him deeper. 

"God yes-" 

Norman pumped harder and Lauren's voice left her in short, harsh breaths in his ear the further he drove her into ecstasy, squeezing his ass in both of her hands before he picked himself up to look down at her. He bit his lip at the sight of her as he watched her lay back and take one of her nipples between her fingers, a soft groan coming from deep in his throat. Lauren gave a soft laugh at him and held her free hand on one of his behind her knee as she tightened herself around him, feeling her slick juices coat him as he moved his hips in and out of hers. 

"Damn, Lauren, look at you..." Norman mused, bringing one of his hands between them and pressing his thumb into her clit. 

"Nice an' wet for you, babe." She said smoothly. 

A delicious groan came from deep in Norman's throat and he picked up his pace, pressing his thumb even deeper into her clit and nearly taking her breath away. Lauren tugged a little harder on her nipple and he reached down to pull on the other, teasing it between his fingers before he stopped moving and quickly pulled out of her. Hardly a second passed before he fell into the bed and Lauren moved to get up on top of him and Norman stopped her, pulling her back into his body to lay on her side. He lifted her leg up and gave the back of her thigh a few playful slaps, kissing the tattoo behind her ear and guiding himself into her entrance to fill her again. 

"Holy shit, you're fucking tight." He groaned in her ear, nipping her earlobe between his teeth when Lauren moved her hand to hold along the hard muscle of his arm. 

"Mm, just for you..." Lauren breathed, nearly shaking as he pumped even deeper. Norman slid his hand up to hold her breast and teased her nipple, the mix of pain and pleasure driving her senses wild with the kind of ravenous need she wasn't sure could be satisfied. She twisted herself so that she could press her lips to his and nearly lost all semblance of her sanity as every inch of him stretched and filled her walls to total completion. 

"You want me to choke you a little bit?" Norman growled in her ear, tightening his grip on her nipple and pulling a little bit harder. 

"Fuck yes, please." She said, breathless and weak with need. He wasted no time in letting go of her breast and immediately brought his hand up to hold on her throat, steadily tightening his grip on her as her voice vibrated against his hand. "Oh my go-" 

"You fucking like that, don't you?" He said, his voice low and gritty in her ear as he pumped his hips harder into hers. Lauren responded with a hard moan deep in her throat as she held onto Norman's arm, squeezing it tight as the heavy waves of her orgasm ebbed closer and coated him once again with her slick cum. "God yes, that's it. Tighten that shit up for me." 

Lauren gasped as she struggled to do as he asked, her body trembling and weak in front of his before he stopped and quickly pulled out of her. 

"Get up." Norman said firmly, slapping the back of her thigh after he let go of her throat. He laid back and watched Lauren slowly get to her knees, reaching for one of the thick, plush pillows behind him and bringing it underneath his head while Lauren turned and brought her leg over his lap. "Fuck, you look so damn good." 

Lauren gave him a wicked smile and leaned down to kiss him, biting playfully on his lip as she pulled away and sat back up on top of him. He brought his hands to hold on her hips and squeezed both of her ass cheeks as she lowered herself in his lap to bury him inside of her. She hissed at the feel of him and took her time as she started to rock her hips back and forth, watching him lose himself in the throes of his ecstasy when she tightened her walls around him. Norman moaned hard as she started to move faster on top of him and brought one of his hands up to the back of her neck, pulling her closer and never letting his eyes leave hers before their lips met once again. Their kiss was long and deep and everything that either of them could ever want, throwing their thoughts to the wayside as Lauren started to bounce herself on top of him. 

"You ready?" Norman breathed into Lauren's lips, moving his hand back around her throat and tightening his grip. Lauren looked into his beautiful blue eyes and bit her lip, nodding slowly before Norman ran his hand up along her side and back down to her ass, squeezing her again as he lifted his knees up behind her. 

"Fuck me, Norman." Lauren begged, holding one of her hands on his chest and the other on his arm that held her throat. "Good and fucking hard." 

"Anything my wife wants, my wife fucking gets." He said proudly, wasting no time before he snapped his hips into her and found his fast, hard rhythm. 

"Oh fu- fuck!" She whimpered, her cum already gushing out of her with every deep thrust of Norman's hips. Norman tightened his grip on Lauren's throat and she struggled to suck in a breath, too caught up in the blinding waves of her release. 

"God damn, that's it!" Norman husked, his hand breaking from her ass and coming back down in a loud, hard slap. 

"Baby, I'm gonna cu- God, I'm gonna cum!" Lauren stammered as her body became increasingly weaker, hardly able to hold herself up. 

"Hold on, sweetheart-" He returned, slapping her ass again and sliding his hand up her body to hold on her rib cage. His other hand broke away from her throat and held on the opposite side of her just as he pumped harder and faster beneath her, Lauren's grasp on reality waning as she collapsed into his arms. Her ability to make a sound was stolen, right along with her thoughts and any possibility of formulating any kind of coherent sentence while Norman thrust deeper inside of her. His tip teased her G-spot over and over again just as his voice erupted from deep in his belly, Lauren's own voice finally finding it's volume when she felt him pour every drop of his release inside of her. 

"Oh my fucking god, babe..." Lauren mused, lazily pulling herself up just enough to look him. Norman turned his head to kiss her cheek as the both of them caught their breath. 

"Damn." Norman returned as he held his forehead against Lauren's temple and moved his hands slowly along both sides of her. "You're soaked, huh?" 

"Mm, just the way you like it." She smiled, giving him a short, warm kiss. "Seems like the further along I get, the better sex gets. Which I didn't think was possible." 

"I won't complain." Norman laughed, slowly sitting up with her still on his lap with one arm wrapped around her waist and holding his other hand on her stomach. 

"I didn't think so." 

Lauren carefully pulled herself from Norman's lap and got to her feet, standing in front of him when he moved to sit at the edge of the bed. His hands grabbed to hold either side of her waist and pulled her in between his legs so that he could kiss her stomach, holding her close and nearly bringing tears to Lauren's eyes. She combed her fingers through Norman's hair and bent down to kiss the top of his head, loving him more with each passing second in ways she didn't know were possible. Something about seeing him here with her, with his hands holding warmly to the bump of her stomach where she cradled their child shook her even deeper than any experience ever had. Feeling the bond between him and the baby that slept easily inside of her was completely overwhelming in the best way she could imagine and she had to wonder if he could ever understand how much he meant to her. How much she truly loved him. 

"You ready to go grab some food?" Norman asked softly after a few moments, looking up at her and resting his chin gently on her bare stomach.

"After that, you bet your ass I am." Lauren returned with a smile, leaning down to kiss him again and stepping back so that he could stand up.

"Good, because this dude needs some fuckin' sustenance." He laughed, giving her ass a couple of playful slaps and pulling on his pants. Lauren did the same with her own and before long, the two of them were stepping out of their suite hand in hand to make their way back out to the hotel lobby. A car waited for them under the carport and swept them off into the snow-capped hills of Italy where they ventured further north to a tiny restaurant nestled inside a quaint courtyard, cozying up in a small corner table. 

And for the first time in Lauren couldn't remember how long, the two of them sat together without having to duck out of sight from others. No one here seemed to care who they were and no one asked Norman for a picture or an autograph. For the first time, the two of them felt a calming sense of normalcy. They could lean over the table to kiss one another and no one would catch it on camera or post about what they'd witnessed on social media. They could do whatever they wanted and finally not be under a magnifying glass on display for the world to see. Not that it had been such an issue before. Lauren refused to let any of that bother the way she felt about him or their life together. But as she sat across from him in the dim light of their table in a nondescript restaurant in the northern hills of Italy, she couldn't help but feel a small sense of relief. 

"What are you starin' at?" Norman asked, a nervous smile tugging at one side of his mouth. 

"My husband." Lauren smiled. She brought one of her legs up to cross over the other and Norman held his hand warmly on her knee, giving her a gentle squeeze just as their food arrived. 

"Risotto alla pitocca for you, sir." Their waiter said pleasantly, setting down a plate that Lauren almost started drooling over.

"Damn, look at that." He mused, his eyes growing wide. 

"And the Brasato di Guanciale di Manzo for the beautiful lady." The waiter added as he set down Lauren's plate. 

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?" She mused, smiling up at him. "I could listen to you say that about a thousand times and not get tired of it." 

"That is not the first time I have heard this." He said with his beautiful accent, standing up a little straighter. "Brasato di Guanciale di Manzo." 

"Damn." Lauren said before the three of them laughed together. 

"Please, let me know if I can bring you anything." The waiter added as he offered them a smile and excused himself. 

"Babe, you need to work on that Italian, because that was hot as hell." Lauren teased, reaching below the table to give Norman's thigh a playful nudge. 

"I'll get right on that." Norman smirked before he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "That looks awesome." 

"And it's all mine." She joked, taking the forkful she'd picked up and pretending to let him try it before she ate it herself. "Holy shit..." She crooned, rolling her eyes back and giving him a bite anyway, watching him slowly enjoy it as much as she did. 

The two of them took their time as they ate their meals in the comfortable quiet of the small restaurant, stealing smiles from one another as they ate as much as their bellies could take before they made their way back to the hotel. They held onto each other and fell lazily into the plush cushions of the couch back in their suite to watch as night fell over the lake ahead of them, curled up together to enjoy the feeling they would never get enough of. Snow started to silently fall outside and Norman pulled Lauren a little tighter against him, bringing a thick, soft blanket over their tangled limbs before Lauren looked up at him and held her hand on his cheek. 

"You've had one hell of a birthday week, haven't you?" Lauren said softly, settling deeper into Norman's arms. 

"Unlike any of 'em before." Norman returned as he leaned in a little closer and met her lips for a deep, delicious kiss. 

"Let's see. You got a new car... you got married... your wife is pregnant... and you're in Italy. Quite the list." 

"I think you might've gotten ahead of yourself because I don't think you'll ever top any of this." 

"Fuck you. All this better get me off the hook for a while." She laughed, bringing her other hand up to comb his hair out of his face. 

"What? No way." Norman joked. He gave her shoulder a playful nudge and Lauren rolled her eyes at him, giving in to a laugh followed by a long, tired yawn. 

"That's not fair at all." She complained before she pulled herself lazily from his arms and got to her feet. 

Norman gave her a playful smile and took her hand in his to pull her between his legs, bringing both of his hands to hold along the backs of her thighs while Lauren held hers on his shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed her stomach again before he stood up and pulled her into the bedroom, helping her pull off her clothes and doing the same with his own. Jet-lagged and exhausted, they fell into the deep, soft blankets together and Norman's hands found Lauren's waist, bringing her body against his so that he could hold his hand on her belly and kiss the tender spot behind her ear where his initial was etched into her skin. 

"You are... the love of my life, I really hope you know that." Norman whispered softly in her ear. The heat of his breath danced along her skin and Lauren choked on a wave of tears, far too happy to ever be able to find words. "You and Mingus and this beautiful baby we've got here... I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Norman..." 

"You make every day better than the day before. It's like... somehow you just know what I need to hear. What I need to see. What I need to feel... And really, I never thought I'd wanna marry anyone. I've never actually witnessed a good marriage before, so I just always thought it'd be best to not even bother."

Lauren swallowed away the lump in her throat before she turned over to face him, a gentle smile spreading across her face when he brought his hand back down to hold on her stomach. Their legs tangled together and she moved one of her hands up to hold on his chest, feeling the warmth of his smooth skin against her fingertips as she looked back up at him with tears threatening to fall. 

"Until I met you." He continued a short moment later. "You changed everything... you changed the way I looked at my job, at my life... the way I saw the world and everyone in it... but especially..." Norman paused and took a slow, deep breath, struggling to contain the waves of self realization. "You changed the way I looked at myself. At what I thought I wanted... I didn't know what I was missing until I walked into that elevator and saw your cute drunken smile that night. And ever since then... It's one best day of my life after the next with you. And I can't fucking wait to see what comes next." 

Completely overwhelmed, Lauren could do nothing but stare at him with slow droplets of tears sliding down her cheeks. Somehow, he had done it once again. He'd gone and proved that he was always the one she was meant to find. The one she was meant to end her days with. In some kind of strange, twisted way, her life had molded itself around showing her that it wasn't about doing things in a certain order or about settling with something she knew wasn't right. But instead, it was all about finding someone who made her feel whole each day. Who she could confide in and trust with every last little secret and every minute fear she had and know he would always be there to make it better. In even the tiniest ways, he would always make it better. 

And now, here she was with him. Wrapped in his arms and trying and failing to count all of the ways she loved him. At a total loss for words as his words rang through her head and resonated in ways no other words could. She would always remember this moment. Just as she would always remember the one she'd met him. Or when he'd said he loved her, when he asked her to stay, or asked her to marry him. Or the one when they'd found out they had created a life together. She would always remember all of their moments. Stitched into the fabric of her memories as the greatest ones she had ever experienced. 

"I can't wait to see what comes next either." Lauren finally returned, her voice soft and smooth against his lips before the two of them fell easily to sleep, dreaming of what tomorrow, and the life ahead of them, had in store.


	64. Chapter 64

"Lauren, car's here!" Norman shouted down the hallway. The sound of his footsteps made their way toward the hotel bedroom before they stopped just a few steps short of the door and Lauren rushed out of the bedroom, still pinning her hair back and hating the feeling of being late. 

"I'm coming!" She said, moving as fast as her tired feet would let her. 

"You said that earlier." He smirked, handing her coat to her. 

"Stop it." Lauren laughed, pinching his thigh just under his ass and earning a light, playful giggle.

"Well, it's the truth." He laughed, shrugging into his heavy coat when the elevator doors closed. 

"It is. And you did a good job." 

"Uh, I always do a good job." 

"Yeah you do." Lauren added smoothly, leaning into his shoulder and bringing her arm up to hold on his back. Norman leaned in for a long, deep kiss and Lauren broke from him, looking up into his eyes when her stomach fluttered. "Quick, right here." She smiled, grabbing his hand and pressing his fingers right under her rib where she could feel the baby's hiccups. "You feel that?" 

"That's... what is that?"

"Hiccups." She giggled, watching the adorable smile on his face when he brought his other hand down to hold on her stomach. 

"I don't remember that from when Helena was pregnant with Mingus." 

"Hm, well you can remember this one, then." Lauren said sweetly just before Norman leaned back in to kiss the curve of her neck. 

"What's that feel like in there?"

"Kind of like gas."

"Thank god it isn't." 

"Shut up." 

The both of them laughed and the elevator doors opened and Norman waited to let Lauren walk out first, taking a good look at her as she stepped ahead and stopped when she felt him undressing her with his eyes. 

"Didn't you get enough of that earlier?" She asked, turning slightly as she brought her hands down to hold underneath her stomach. 

"Absolutely not." He laughed, joining her and taking her hand in his before they stepped out into the snow and toward the dark black SUV. 

"Remind me what we're going to?" Lauren asked as she pulled her coat tighter around her and got into the back seat. 

"You remember that Make A Wish thing I missed last year?"

"The one I made you miss with that shit with Daniel?"

"You didn't make me miss anything, Lauren."

"Uh, yes. I did. You didn't have to go down there."

"Bullshit. I wanted to."

"Ugh. Anyway. Why are we in Chicago? In February. In a damn blizzard."

"Because they're having another benefit here and I want to show you off." 

"Well, I know you like to do that." Lauren blushed, settling back and moving her hand up and down her stomach, fumbling with the intricate beading on her dark red gown. 

"I certainly do." He growled in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe and bringing his hand to hold on her stomach right as the baby kicked. "You look fucking phenomenal." 

"You don't look half bad either." 

"I'm a ball 'a shit compared to you."

"Stop it." She said smoothly turning to lean her forehead against his and holding her hand on his thigh. "You always look amazing." 

"That's a lie."

"I am absolutely not a liar."

"Think what you want. I married way outta my league for sure." 

Lauren laughed and kissed him. "You're ridiculous." She said softly, crossing one leg over the other and nestling herself into the warmth of his shoulder, resting her head on his arm while the car moved through the streets of Chicago. The city was quiet and calm, snow blanketing the streets and softening the sounds of rush hour traffic from the busy streets. Norman pulled his phone out of his coat pocket to check his messages and Lauren closed her eyes, already tired and hungry.

"You up for some tropics next month?" He asked out of nowhere. 

"What?"

"I'm tired of the damn snow. You up for heading south next month? Get some sun, watch you walk around in a bikini, fuck on the beach. You know."

"Oh my god yes." Lauren smiled, leaning up to look at him. "Where?"

"Costa Rica?"

"Oooooh, yeah, that sounds amazing." 

"Jeff and Hilary already have a rental booked, we can hook up with them for dinner or something one night." 

"That sounds perfect, babe." She returned just before Norman turned and kissed her. The sound of her text tone dinged from her coat pocket and Lauren pulled it out, smiling at Asher's name on the screen. 

PAIN IN THE ASH: Hey, are you busy?  
REPLY: On the way to a charity thing, what's up?  
PAIN IN THE ASH: Slightly panicked?  
REPLY: What? Why?  
PAIN IN THE ASH: I really need to talk to you  
REPLY: Ash, what's wrong?   
PAIN IN THE ASH: Can I call you?

Worried, Lauren didn't even reply before she brought her phone up to her ear and waited for Asher to pick up.

"Hello?" 

"What's wrong?" 

"I don't know what to do, Lauren..."

"About what? What's going on?" She asked, her stomach starting to roll.

"What's wrong?" Norman asked, looking over at her with concern painted on his face. Lauren shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. 

"Well, it's two things."

"Okay?"

"Holy shit, I don't..."

"Ash, knock it off, what's wrong?!" Lauren said, almost snapping at her as she brought her hand to hold on top of Norman's when he rest his on her stomach. 

"Alright, well, so I just got off the phone with Sean and... oh my god."

"And?... What?"

"He wants me to come down to his place and meet his son."

"Is that what you're so worried about?"

"No, what I'm worried about is showing him the positive pregnancy test I just took." 

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT?!" She said in almost a gasp, her eyes wide as she looked over at Norman and squeezed his hand.

"What?" Norman asked, rearing his head back and waiting for any kind of answer. Lauren's eyes stayed locked on his and she almost shook her head, surprise and excitement pulling at the corner of her lips as she struggled to contain herself. 

"I don't know, I'm SUPER late, nauseous, tired all the time... I took a test this morning and it came back positive. Lauren, holy shit, what do I do?" 

"Well, first you need to get it confirmed..."

"I know that, I mean... how do I make this work? I live in Boston... I'm not done with school yet... I barely make enough for the place I have let alone taking care of a baby? And Sean lives all the way down in Houston. How do I-"

"Ash, calm down and take a deep breath." 

"What's going on?" Norman asked again, moving his hand along her belly. 

Lauren let go of his hand and drew an invisible circle around her stomach and pointed at her phone, mouthing her words, 'Asher is pregnant.'

"WHAT?!" He whispered loudly, rearing back away from her as she lifted her hand to her lips to shush him. 

"Ash, listen to me. Call your doctor and get in to confirm it first. If it turns out that you are, go from there... But I wouldn't let distance scare you. I highly doubt he'd leave you to take of a baby on your own."

"Sean?" Norman said in a hushed whisper, shaking his head. "Absolutely not. My dude loves kids. His son is the best." 

"But I don't... How do I do this by myself?"

"Asher. Think about who you're talking about. You really think he'd let that happen?"

"I don't know, Lauren, I really don't. He's out of town a lot... he does all kinds of conventions and book tours and stuff. I don't want him to think he has to drop all of that because of me." 

"And he won't have to, Ash. There are ways to make it work."

"For you maybe. You weren't in school when you moved in with Norman. I can't just drop everything and move like you did. And I don't have a gazillion dollars in the bank like you do to pay for an unplanned baby." 

"Okay, first of all, don't make this about me. Our situations are way different. Second, you're going to have to just suck it up and talk to him about this. There's got to be a middle ground where you can both have what you want. And third, this is good news. As scary as it might be now, you'll make this work. One way or another." 

"It sure as shit doesn't feel like it." 

"Not yet. Just let it play out. See how it goes. And if it doesn't turn out the way you want, you've always got Norman and I here to help in anyway you need."

"Oh my god..." 

Lauren couldn't help but feel disappointment weigh on her shoulders. "Asher, please. Give yourself a day or two to relax and take it step by step. Don't get too far ahead of yourself and get all worked up over this. We'll help you figure this out."

"Lauren, I can't do this alone..."

"Asher, you won't have to. There is no way Sean would let that happen. That man loves you, so pull your head out of your ass and get a grip." 

"Let me talk to her." Norman said softly in Lauren's ear, reaching for her phone and bringing it to his own. "Ash, hey..." He started as Lauren leaned over and held onto his arm, resting her cheek on his strong bicep. "No, honestly, he wouldn't... Why would you think so?... Have you ever asked him?... Well, you need to tell him. I can't keep secrets to save my life. Ask Lauren... I sure as shit can't keep this to myself." Lauren laughed softly and Norman brought his hand back to hold on her belly. "Well, like she said, if he for some reason suddenly completely changes character and doesn't go all in with you, Lauren and I are here to help. Whatever you need... Shit, yeah, we gotta go too... Yeah, call when you know for sure. We're flying back to New York in the morning... Yeah yeah yeah, come down... I will... Bye." He finished, handing Lauren her phone and nodding his head to himself with a wicked smile on his face. "Ooooh, babe, I can't believe I haven't outed this yet, but shit, do I have a juicy little secret to tell you." 

"What?" Lauren asked, sitting up and looking at him, confused. 

"That girl has no idea just how much my dude loves her." 

"Really?"

"Absolutely none. I was talkin' to him like... last week, I think? And he told me he bought a ring."

"AND YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME?!" Lauren said in almost a shout, her eyes wide and her jaw slacked in surprise as she hit arm in playful annoyance. 

"He told me not to tell you! Made me pinky promise!"

"Oh, so you're saying you can keep Sean asking my COUSIN to marry him a secret for a week, but you couldn't keep OUR baby a secret for more 24 hours? That's rich." 

"You know I'm an open book when I drink and don't pretend like you were really all that upset about it."

Lauren rolled her eyes and gave in to a warm laugh when he leaned in and kissed her cheek, looking out the window as the car pulled up to a tall, distinguished building. Lights shone up each of the intricate columns of the Field Museum and Lauren frowned at the long walk up the steps the led up to them, a shiver already rushing down her spine at the bone chilling wind outside. 

"It's too cold for that walk out there." She groaned, turning toward the door and dreading the first gust of ice cold wind. 

"Maybe I can help warm you up after we get inside." Norman said in a low, smooth whisper from behind her, nuzzling his face in the soft curls of her hair and moving to nibble on the ridge of her ear. Lauren gave in to a wicked smile and turned into his kiss, a soft moan escaping from her when he slid his tongue between her lips. 

"I'm certainly going to need it." Lauren returned, shivering at the waves of goosebumps sweeping over every inch of her before she went to open the door and Norman stopped her. 

"Stay put." He said softly, kissing her cheek and quickly getting out of his side. 

The door next to her opened a moment later and Norman held his hand out to help her onto her feet, lacing his fingers with hers before they fell into step and made their way up the long stone walkway to the museum's entrance. Flashes from the line of photographers nearly blinded them the moment the doors opened and the two of them stepped onto the lush black carpet, all of them shouting Norman's name in their desperate pleas for his attention. Lauren stayed close and held tight to his hand, trying to ignore the goose bumps sweeping over her when he let go of her hand to hold at the small of her back. 

"Doin' okay in those heels?" He joked quietly, kissing behind her ear as more photographers and news interviewers shouted for his attention. 

"As well as I can anyway." Lauren returned just as he brought his arm up over her shoulders and pulled her into his body, kissing the side of her face when they turned toward the large main hall and into the charity event. 

"Don't worry, I'll get you off those feet here in a minute." 

Lauren blushed hard and fought the wicked smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. They moved their way through the countless faces of people, greeting and exchanging enough pleasantries to last them a lifetime and Norman couldn't keep his hands off of her, his fingertips pressing into her back in all the right places to drive her wild until they found their places at a table. 

"Give me your coat." Norman whispered in her ear, kissing behind. She looked around the large open space around them and over toward the illuminate restroom sign and wanted nothing but to touch him, to feel him filling every inch of her. 

Lauren watched Norman drape their coats over the backs of their seats and stepped up to wrap her arms around him from his side, her skin buzzing with need. "Take me somewhere." She whispered softly, bringing her hand to move across his shoulders and down along his spine. 

"Ready to get off those feet, huh?" He asked, taking her hand and leading her through the maze of tables, chairs and fellow guests and into a quiet hallway. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was nearby and the two of them turned around the corner ahead, tucking into a hidden broom closet only seconds before Norman's lips engulfed hers. 

"You look too fucking good in that suit, baby..." Lauren breathed into his kiss, breaking from him and taking a step back to look him up and down. 

"You look too fucking good in just about anything." Norman returned as he brought his hands to hold on either side of her belly and got down on his knee. 

"Stop trying to show me up." She joked, blushing. 

"Nope." The both of them gave in to a gentle laugh and Norman slowly pulled up the bottom of her gown. Lauren looked behind her over her shoulder and backed up to leaned against the counter, biting her lower lip when Norman got back up and stepped slowly up to her. "I happen to like making you blush like that." He added as he brought his arms around her back and moved them down just below her ass, helping her up to sit on the cool metal countertop. 

"You better get to work, we've got about ten minutes until this thing starts." Lauren said smoothly, pulling up the bottom of her gown when Norman stepped between her legs and blindly unzipped his pants. His lips pressed heavily against hers and he slipped his tongue just inside of her mouth, tasting her kiss as he held one hand on the curve of her waist and the other bringing his tip to tease the soaking lips between her legs. 

"Jesus, you're fuckin' beautiful." He mused, easing his cock inside of her as deeply as he could. A soft moan escaped from Lauren's lips and she sat up to hold her arms around him, holding him tight against her as close as her stomach would let her. 

"I feel pretty bloated." She returned with a half smile, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck when he started to pump his hips into hers. 

"Can't see why." Norman joked as he moved to kiss her cheek. Lauren kissed him back and he moved his hand up to hold on her breast, his fingers tracing around her nipple from the outside of her dress. 

"Come on, babe, fuck me like you mean it." Lauren begged into his kiss, her chest flushing bright and hot the deeper he moved. 

With a deep, harsh grunt, Norman did exactly as she asked. He pumped hard and deep inside of her, burying every inch of his cock as he held tight to either side of Lauren's waist. She reached between them and brought her fingers to her excited clit to tease herself, working in quick, delicious circles until she could feel herself nearly gush her hot, slick juices all over her. Her walls clenched down hard on him and her voice erupted from her lips before Norman brought his hand up to cover her mouth and huffed a wicked laugh. 

"We aren't at home sweetheart." He said quietly into her cheek. "There's about a zillion people out there that'll catch on to us if you aren't careful." 

"I can't help it." She moaned in return, moving her free hand up the front of his shirt and holding it at the curve of his neck. "Your cock is too fucking amazing for me to even try."

"Fuck, I know how much you like my big ass fuckin' dick.." Norman mused as he pushed his pants down to fall to his ankles. 

"God yes, I do." 

Norman pumped even harder and the sound of their bodies filled the small space around them. Their hot breath danced between them as the both of them tried to control the sounds coming from between their lips, failing just as a voice from the speakers in the main hall and echoed down the halls. 

"Shit baby, come on..." Lauren breathed, the air in her lungs caught as the waves of her orgasm ebbed closer. 

"You want me to cum inside you, huh?" 

"Fuck yes, I do."

"Damn, I'm gonna fuckin' fill you up, babe..."

"Give me all of it, Norman." She begged just as he moved one of his hands between them and pressed his thick fingers into her clit. "God yes, fuck my clit, babe..." 

Norman pumped harder and faster, driving Lauren's thoughts out of this world before he brought his other hand up to hold on her neck and tighten his grip. Lauren moaned hard against his hand and bit down on her bottom lip, struggling to keep her eyes open as he fucked her into oblivion. She came hard and completely all over him, her slick, hot juices dripping out of her and coating his thighs the faster he moved his fingers around her clit. The sound of his voice erupted from his throat and Norman tightened his grip as he leaned in close to kiss her, slamming his hips into hers as he filled her with his release. 

Catching his breath, Norman tucked his face into the curve of Lauren's neck and kissed slowly along her skin. His breath was hot against her neck and Lauren brought both of her arms up to hold around his shoulders, kissing his cheek as the echoing voice of the opening announcer grew slightly louder and accompanied by the roar of applause. 

"Come on, honey, we need to get back to those zillion people out there." She said softly in his ear. 

Norman nodded into her neck and slowly backed away, sliding his cock from inside of her soaking pussy and bending over to run his tongue between her lips to taste her. He dipped his tongue just inside her entrance and teased her walls before sucking on her clit, a fresh wave of cum coating his tongue and lips as she grabbed for a handful of his hair. 

"I love you, sweetheart." Norman said easily when he finally stood up an moved to stand back between her legs, pressing his forehead to hers. "This is the best Valentine's Day ever." 

"Mm. Yes it is." Lauren said sweetly. "I love you too, babe." She smiled as she closed her legs and got back to her feet, bringing her arms to hold around his waist. 

Norman smiled and their lips found one another's once again, both of them losing themselves in the feel of their closeness before Norman took Lauren's hand and carefully opened the door to peek down the hallway. The two of them stepped back out hand in hand and made their way back to the large main hall and into the crowd of guests standing and applauding the speaker on the stage across the room. Back at their table, Lauren sat leaning easily against his shoulder and listened absently to the speakers who thanked the donors at the event one by one, dining on the various courses of dinner brought out until the last speaker approached the podium, her eyes wide and surprised when she saw his familiar face.

"Ladies and gentleman, I can't stress enough how honored I am to be here tonight." Andrew said, standing tall and proud at the podium as he looked out among the crowd. "I've not given awards very often in the past, but I have to say, giving this one is probably my favorite already because I get to give it to one of the most generous, loving, and wonderful friends I have. And really, it's no surprise that he could receive an award like this because I've seen what he's done for this organization and it never fails to render me speechless when I look at just how much he dedicates his life to those in need. To those who support the causes he cares so deeply for... I remember, just under a year ago, I got a call to present this very same award to this very same person and I didn't hesitate to say 'yes'. I looked so forward to being here that I could barely keep my presence a secret from him - and I'll tell you, for me to keep a secret from him is quite the comical feat. But as you might remember, he couldn't join us last year. And for those of us who knew how much he deserved to be here, the news that he would not be able to attend was disappointing... After finding out he had been called away for an emergency when he nearly lost one of the most important people in his life, I remember thinking - he's even more deserving of this award because he was willing to put his life on hold for someone who needed him. For someone he cared about. For someone he loved. And it's that same dedication and generosity that we welcome him here tonight with that same person, who is just as radiant and kind and generous as he is... Ladies and gentleman, I would like to present the award for Donor of the Year for 2017 and 2018 to Mr. Norman Reedus." 

Speechless, Lauren stood up and watched proudly as Norman did the same and turned to kiss her, hugging his arm around her waist before he turned to approach the stage. His smile was wide and he blushed in front of everyone in the room as he shook the hands of everyone on the stage, finally taking a handsome crystal award before he approached the podium where Andrew stood applauding him.

"Wow, I really... I never really know how to say thank you at these things." He laughed nervously, Lauren's smile growing even wider and brighter. "Probably because everything I do for this organization is such an honor and such a joy to do, I feel like I should be thanking you for being here and for giving these awesome kids the opportunity to do all these amazing things. If it weren't for this organization, I wouldn't have the same opportunities to reach out and spend the same kind of time or have the same experiences that I do. So thank you, Make A Wish, for letting me be a part of what you do... Andy, I have to say, I'm pretty impressed you could keep this a secret for any amount of time. But don't think this'll make the next prank I've got lined up any easier on you." He joked, bringing his hand up to hold on Andrew's shoulder. "Dude's in way over his head." He added, patting his shoulder and shaking his head as he turned back toward the laughing crowd. "Lastly, I wanna thank the beautiful woman in red right there for being the trooper she is and coming out here with me. " Norman said, holding his hand up in her direction as Lauren brought her hands up to hold over her lips and blushed harder than she had in a while as the eyes of audience fell on her. "Somehow I lucked out enough that she agreed to marry me and give me a baby, so I gotta thank her for being so supportive and for putting up with me the way she does... Lauren, sweetheart, I don't think you'll ever know how much I love you... Thank you for being everything I've ever needed or wanted, for everything you do for and with me. You are the absolute coolest, most incredible person I have ever had the privilege to have in my life and I love you more every day... Again, Make A Wish, I can't thank you enough for giving me the chance to be a part of this. It really is such an honor to be here. Thank you."

Lauren couldn't help but tear up from the sound of his words echoing through the crowd, his blue eyes almost sparkling in the bright lights of the stage before he descended the stairs and made his way back to their table. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, never wanting to let go and kissing just behind his ear. 

"I'm so proud of you." She said softly, backing away from him and bringing one of her hands up to hold on his chest.

"And I'm so in love you." Norman said, smiling as flashes of light captured stills of their moment. He took her hand in his before they finally took their seats, joined only a moment later by Andrew after he bent over to kiss Lauren's cheek and shake Norman's hand again. 

"How did you find any time to fly up here for this?" Norman asked him when Andrew took a seat and slow sip of his wine. 

"The Andrew fairy has his ways." He returned with a sly smirk as he crossed his legs. 

"He just called himself a fairy." Lauren teased, leaning into Norman's ear as if she were trying to hide her comment.

"I always knew he was hiding something." Norman added with a nod before Andrew huffed a laugh and flipped the both of them off. 

"Andrew, it's okay. We still love you no matter what." She returned, leaning back in her chair just as another waiter came to collect the remnants of their dishes. 

"How long are you in town?" Andrew asked to neither of them in particular as guests started to get up from their seats and shrug into their coats around them. 

"We fly back to New York in the morning." Lauren answered, bringing her arm up to massage her fingers into the Norman's shoulders and holding her other hand on her stomach. "You about ready?" She asked Norman softly in his ear, exhaustion starting to make her eyelids heavy. 

Norman yawned and turned toward her to kiss her cheek. "Let's get outta here." He said sweetly, getting up and picking up her coat while she stood up and turned around. 

"You have a safe flight home." Lauren said as Andrew stood up and shrugged into his own coat. The baby gave her a fierce kick in the rib and she winced, recoiling away from the feeling. "Jesus, you're kid has a thing with kicking me in the ribs lately." She added, giving Norman a wicked look of playful annoyance from over her shoulder. Norman shrugged and the two men laughed together before the three of them turned for the door behind the guests that were taking their time in collecting their coats from coat check, finally making their way back down the long stone steps to the car waiting to sweep them back to their hotel. 

"See you soon?" Norman asked as Andrew approached the car behind their own. 

"I'll be in Atlanta for the premiere over read next month, you'll be there, won't you?" 

"We'll be there." 

"We?"

Norman smiled and looked at Lauren. "She signs her contract next week."

"What?!"

Lauren blushed and hunched her shoulders to shield herself from the Arctic wind. "He finally convinced me to do it." 

"Oh my god, yes! This is fantastic!" Andrew said with almost too much excitement, stepping up to her and wrapping his arms around her in a long, warm hug. "Congratulations!"

Lauren gave a light laugh and hugged him back, taking a step back. "Thank you." She smiled, still blushing when Norman opened the car door. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the over read too then." Andrew smiled, opening his own car door and waving his goodbye. 

He was gone a moment later and Lauren and Norman both heaved themselves up into the car, moving in close with one another to watch as the city of Chicago passed outside, fitting perfectly together as they relaxed and held one another along the way.


	65. Chapter 65

"Hey man, what are you doin'?" Norman asked into his phone as he and Lauren lounged lazily in bed back in their apartment in New York. "Ash is coming down this weekend, if you wanna do your thing, I think now would be a good time... I don't know, but Lauren told me she's in kind of a rough spot... Stressed out is all she'd tell me... Yeah, she always stays here with us... Well, she'd obviously go back with you if that's the case... She'll be here in like an hour and staying 'til Sunday from what I was told... Dude, I don't know... Just. Come up here. I'm tellin' you, if there's ever a good time to do it, it's this weekend... Alright, well good... Yeah... We'll see ya." 

"I can't wrap my brain around this." Lauren said after Norman said his goodbye and hung up the phone, shaking her head. 

"What? Those two?"

"It's basically the same thing that happened with us. Like boom, here's a baby. Boom, here's a ring. How the hell does this happen? Has he ever been married before?"

"He was up until a couple years ago with his son's mom, but... she left him pretty suddenly without any real explanation and took their kid with her. Moved to L.A. and that was that. He still sees him every few weekends, but it tears him up that she just... left."

"Oh my god... how could that not have been kidnapping?" Lauren asked, not really expecting an answer.

"It wasn't that sudden, but... he came home one day and she had packed up all her stuff and loaded it in a moving van with her mom. He got divorce papers in the mail a couple months later."

"And she didn't even tell him why?"

"Not really. He travels a lot... like I do..."

"Babe, no, don't even go there. That's never happening." Lauren said, catching the shift in his thoughts. 

"I hope not."

"You're stuck with me until we're old and sick of each other, honey."

"I'm never gonna be sick of you."

"Well good... I just find it odd that the both of you could knock the both of us up right around the time when you're ready to put a ring on it." 

"Maybe the both of you just had a way of getting to the both of us. I know I was goner from almost the moment I met you... I mean damn, you were the funniest, hottest, most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on. Jesus Christ..." Norman mused, shaking his head slowly and looking over at her. 

"What do you mean 'were', dick?" Lauren teased, folding her legs beneath her and facing him with her hands resting on her stomach. 

"I wasn't finished with my thought." He smirked, leaning toward her and getting up on his hands and knees. 

"Oh, well excuse me, please finish your thought." 

Norman gave her a wicked smile and came even closer, his lips just barely touching hers. "You get more beautiful every fucking day."

"I get bigger everyday, what are you talkin' about?"

"That doesn't matter, babe. If anything, carrying that baby just makes it even better."

"Is that a pregnancy fetish I'm sensing? No wonder you can't keep your hands off me."

"No, that's a YOU fetish you're sensing." He smiled, finally pressing his lips to hers. 

"I guess you could say I have one of those too." Lauren added when Norman pulled away and sat back against the headboard, pulling her by the hand to straddle his lap. "You really don't think I would ever do that to you, do you?" She said, her forehead pressed gently to his as she hooked one arm around him over his shoulder and resting her other hand on the soft fabric of his t-shirt. 

"I hope not... Sean never thought his Lauren would either." 

"I promise, my name is the only thing I have in common with her."

Norman gave her a gentle smirk and their lips met a second later, his kiss soft and sweet. 

"Baby, I mean it." Lauren said when she broke from his kiss, sitting back and looking at him. The apprehension in his expression shattered every piece of her. "I don't know how else to show or prove to you that that isn't an option for me... Anytime I think about what's to come in the years ahead, you are always there. Anytime I dream about what I want to do or where I want to go... It's always with you. It always should have been."

"Man, I have some kind of luck to have found you."

Lauren smiled and Norman brought one of his hands down to hold along the side of her belly. "My life with you is exponentially better than any I had ever thought I could have before you walked into it. If anyone's lucky, it's me." 

"You know, we could argue all day about who's luckier."

"Mm. I know. But I have a better idea..."

"I'm listening."

"We could just make love instead." She said sweetly, hugging him tighter just before Norman's lips met hers. 

"I like that idea."

The two of them laughed and Norman wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, sweeping her up and laying her on her back beneath him. His hands moved blindly down along her sides and he helped her out of her clothes, tossing them across the room along with his own. Lauren watched him straighten up in front of her as she spread her legs, biting her lip at the sight of him slowly stroking himself. 

"You want some help with that?" She asked smoothly as she moved her hands down her thighs and up to hold on his waist. 

"Just lookin' at you is help enough." Norman said with a wicked smile as he moved closer and brought the tip of his cock to tease her soaking lips. 

Lauren brought one of her hands up to tug on her nipple and her breath left her in a long, smooth exhale when Norman slowly slid inside her entrance. Thick and filling her to completion, he moved down to rest both of his arms on either side of her shoulders, kissing along her collarbone and starting to build his slow, steady pace. He moved one of his hands up to hold her other nipple between his fingers, gently twisting and tugging on her as she lost herself in the waves of bliss coursing through her. 

"Damn, sweetheart, you're not likin' that at all." He breathed in her ear, sliding his hand along her side and holding it on her hip. 

"Mm, no, you're terrible at this." Lauren teased, smiling into his lips when he moved to kiss her. She moved her hand down to his hip and around to squeeze his ass, opening her legs even more for him as he pumped even deeper. 

"Pretty bad, huh?"

"Pretty damn bad." 

The both of them laughed together and Norman quickened his pace inside her, the sound of their bodies coming together ringing through the wide open space of their bedroom. Norman picked himself up and brought his hands to hold behind Lauren's knees, pushing them up toward her chest as she took them in her own hands and watched him run his hands down the backs of her thighs. He moved them up to hold on her stomach and Lauren leaned up on her elbow, bringing her other hand up to hold on top of his, a soft moan escaping from her lips before he suddenly pulled out of her and got onto his feet at the side of the bed. 

"Get on those knees and get over here." He said weakly, his voice deep and gritty as he held his hand out for her. Lauren heaved herself up and turned around in front of him, tossing her hair over her shoulder and looking back at him when he quickly thrust inside of her. 

"God, you're always so fucking big..." Lauren whimpered, reaching behind herself and taking Norman's strong arm in her hand. 

"Fuck yeah, I am." 

"Fucking perfect for my pussy, huh?" 

"Holy shit yeah... God, I love your perfect little pussy." 

Norman thrust hard and fast inside of her, holding his hands tight on Lauren's hips as she lost her hold on reality. Her thoughts swam in the bliss of every movement Norman made inside of her and she collapsed into the soft, deep blankets of their bed, struggling to draw in her breath as she gasped and moaned into the sheets. 

"You're so fucking wet, holy shit..." Norman moaned, lifting his hand from her hip and bringing it down in a hard slap on her ass. 

"Oh my fucking god yes, Norman!" She returned, the need in her voice matching his. 

Norman slapped her ass again and leaned down close behind her, moving his other hand up to her neck and pulling her up into his chest. "I know you like when I slap your ass." He growled in her ear, the roughness of it sending waves of sharp goose bumps across her skin. 

"God yes, I do." 

Norman responded with a smooth moan into the skin of her neck and he kissed his way to her cheek before Lauren turned and met his lips with hers. She twisted herself to turn toward him and gently pushed him back, watching him hold his cock in his hand and getting to her feet. 

"Jesus Christ, look at you." 

Lauren stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around Norman's waist. She kissed up along his collarbone and slowly turned him around, stepping back toward the bed before she broke away from him and pushed him back. Biting her lip, she brought herself up to straddle him and ran her hands smoothly up his chest, her voice leaving her in a smooth moan as Norman guided his cock back inside of her. 

"Oh my god, you are so fucking hot, babe..." Lauren breathed as she sat up on top of him and slowly started to grind her hips. 

"I'm nothin' compared to you." He smirked, taking her hands in his and lacing their fingers together. "You're way outta my league." 

"Mm, stop it." She smiled before she pulled him up and wrapped her arms around him. "I love everything about you." She said softly in his ear as she started to slowly move up and down in his lap. 

"Everything, huh?"

"You heard me."

Norman leaned in even closer and held his arms warmly around her, the pressure of his fingertips pressing into her skin sending her thoughts into a tailspin as he started to move his hips in unison with hers. Their lips met for a long, deep kiss and Lauren combed her fingers through his hair, every nerve in her body on fire from the bliss coursing through her at every move they made together. Norman tightened one of his arms around her and carefully moved back in bed with her still on top of him, laying back and watching her sit up straight once again. Lauren rolled hips on top of him and quickly worked herself into her perfect rhythm, letting her head fall back and struggling to catch her breath as her walls held tight to Norman's thick, hard cock. 

The sound of his voice echoing through their bedroom was all it took for her to cum hard and fast, coating their thighs with her slick, sweet juices before Norman grabbed for her hands and pulled her close. He kissed her hard and deep once again as he moved his hands down to her hips and brought his knees up behind her, breathing her name into their kiss the faster he thrust his hips into hers. 

"Oh my g- Norman, I-"

"You gonna cum all over me again?" He asked into her lips, breaking from her kiss and keeping his forehead pressed gently to hers. 

"Only if you do, baby." 

"Ready for me to fill you up?"

Lauren responded only with a long, desperate moan in Norman's ear, the heat of her building orgasm flushing her skin bright and hot. Norman's voice grew and matched her own and he pounded his hips into hers, every inch of him filling her to total completion until she could hardly stand it. Her cum nearly gushed out of her and Lauren collapsed on top of him, every muscle of her body weak as she gasped for her breath and moaned hard into his ear. He pumped deep and hard as his own volume grew louder and harsher, finally spilling every drop of his cum inside of her in one last hard thrust. 

"Oh my fucking god, Lauren..." He said weakly as he sat up with her, his lips grazing along her collarbone and up her neck. His fingertips moved down her spine and fierce waves of goose bumps moved in waves across her skin when Lauren sat back and looked at him, one of her hands falling to rest on the bump of her stomach when the baby gave her a fierce kick. 

"Here." Lauren said softly, taking Norman's hand and bringing it to her belly. His eyes lit up like they aways did at the feel of their child kicking him and Norman leaned forward to press his forehead to Lauren's, closing his eyes and savoring the tender moment before Lauren pulled back away. "Hungry?"

Norman nodded his response and the two fo them slowly pulled themselves from bed, taking their time in finally putting their clothes on just as the sound of a knock came to the front door upstairs. 

"Man, that's some perfect timing." Norman joked, following behind her as they walked up the stairs. 

"We seem to have that." Lauren laughed, swatting away Norman's hand when he grabbed her ass when she reached the next floor. 

"You think she'll say 'yes' to him?" He asked, taking her hand and stopping her before she could leave the hallway. "Really, do you?"

Lauren looked down at her stomach and moved her free hand down to hold underneath it, looking back up at him with a small smile. "All I know is that she loves him. And if she loves him even a modicum as much as I love you, she will... But I don't know. I don't know the ins and outs of their relationship, so I don't know where her head is." 

"I just want both of 'em to be happy... I don't know what it'll do to him if she says 'no'."

"I do too, honey... I know she loves him. But let's just wait and see what happens." Lauren said quietly before Norman kissed her cheek and brought his hand to the small of her back, following her into the living room and watching as she opened the door. 

"I can't do this." Asher said, forgoing any kind of greeting and shaking her head.

"Asher..."

"No, Lauren, I can't do this." She added, stepping inside and letting her bag hit the floor in a loud thud before she perched herself on the arm of a chair and buried her face in her hands. 

"He's gonna dump me, I can feel it." 

"What?"

"He won't return my phone calls... He won't answer my texts... He won't talk to me!"

"Ash-"

"He's gonna dump me and I'm gonna have to have this baby by myself-"

"Ash, you've gotta get a grip." Norman interrupted as both he and Lauren stepped up to where she sat and he got down on his knee in front of her to look up at her.

"I called and texted him several times throughout the day yesterday and he wouldn't answer. It's like once he asked me to meet his kid, he just... forgot he had a girlfriend. I called him this morning before I got on the train and he wouldn't answer again... No text, no email. Just... nothing." She said with tears slipping down her cheeks. 

"Honey, you've got to have a level head here." Lauren offered, resting her hand on Norman's shoulder. 

"How can I? He's NEVER done this. He's never ignored me like this before." Asher cried, burying her face in her hands again. Lauren looked down at Norman and shook her head, hating to see Asher's heart break for no reason when the both of them knew Sean was about to do the exact opposite. 

"Asher, he's not answering because he's on his way here." Norman said softly before Lauren could. 

"What?"

"He's on his way here. He wanted to surprise you." Lauren added, moving her hand up and down along her stomach.

"You didn't tell him I-"

"Of course not. That's not something he should hear from anyone other than you." Norman said, getting back and up and planting himself on a barstool. 

"All we told him was that you'd be here." Lauren smiled, walking up to where Norman sat as he pulled her between his legs, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her belly. 

Asher sat and shook her head before she looked to her right and out the wall of windows onto the patio outside, fresh snow piling softly on the city of New York. "I'm just worried he's pulling away from me."

"Asher, that dude loves you. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Norman said sweetly, kissing Lauren's shoulder as his phone rang from his pocket. 

Asher didn't say anything in return and instead lost herself in her thoughts while Lauren and Norman frowned at the sight of her, both of their hearts breaking for the girl they both knew shouldn't be heartbroken. 

***

"Dude, you're blowin' it." Norman said when Sean walked through the door later in the afternoon. Asher had gone downstairs with the same kind of nausea that Lauren didn't miss, laying down in the guest bedroom afterward to nap while they waited for Sean to arrive. 

"What? How?"

"Uh, you haven't answered a call or text from her all day or all yesterday. She thinks you flaked after asking her to come down to Texas." Lauren said, heaving herself from the couch and walking up to him for a hug. 

"She won't think that here in a little bit." He said, his attitude cocky and full of himself.

"Don't think you'll get off that easily with her." She warned, holding her finger up. "She's the worst with holding grudges. You better prepare yourself." 

"I promise, I got this. I've got a whole thing planned. She's gonna love it." 

Lauren raised her eyebrow at his show of confidence and shook her head. "We'll see about that." 

"Where is she?"

"Downstairs. She wasn't feeling so hot when she got here." 

"Guest bedroom?"

Norman nodded as Lauren joined him on the couch again, watching Sean leave his bag on the floor and disappear down the hallway. 

"I sure as shit hope she's just hormonal and doesn't hold that over his head." Norman said, bringing his arm over her shoulders when she leaned into his body and rest her hand on his thigh. 

"I do, too."

"She really keeps grudges though?"

"She does yeah. I tried to tell her it's just a waste of mental space, but... that doesn't seem to help."

"Strange for a psychologist." 

"Trust me, I know. I've told her that very same thing."

"Maybe she just psyched herself out."

"I hope so." Lauren shook her head and rested it on her shoulder just as shouts and a scream could be heard from downstairs. The both of them shot to their feet and ran to the hallways and down the stairs, shuffling down to the guest bedroom door to see Asher with her arms wrapped around Sean's waist and his around her shoulders. Tears fell from the both of their eyes and Lauren brought her hand up to her lips, covering her mouth as tears threatened to spill over them. 

"Holy shit." Norman whispered in her ear when she leaned into him with her hand holding on his back between his shoulders. 

"Did she tell you this?" Sean asked, his words messy with tears when he stood up straight and looked over at them. 

Both Lauren and Norman nodded their heads in unison before Sean hugged Asher even tighter against himself, tucking his face into her neck and crying softly into her skin. Lauren turned and did the same with Norman as he moved his hand smoothly down her spine to hold at the small of her back, his other holding on her stomach before she looked up and kissed him. The both of them looked back at Sean and Asher just as Sean slowly pulled away and kissed her, lowering himself down to one knee and taking her hand in his. 

Lauren choked back a soft sob and covered her mouth once again, hardly able to handle the scene unfolding in front of her. 

"Asher... I didn't mean to worry you." Sean started, holding Asher's trembling hand. "I didn't mean for you to think I flaked or forgot or anything like that. Maybe sweat a little-" He joked just before she playfully hit his shoulder. "No, I really didn't mean for you to think any of that... I just wanted to surprise you... and I hope this makes up for whatever you might've fretted over."

Lauren tightened her arm around Norman's back and wiped away the tears gathered in her eyes just as Norman kissed her cheek.

"You're like no one else... Absolutely no one. No one has ever made me smile or laugh the way you do. No one is as beautiful as you are or as smart or funny. And I've never loved anyone like I love you. Ever." 

A smile crept across Lauren's face and she turned to look up at Norman, their foreheads pressed gently together while they both closed their eyes and waited for Sean to continue. 

"So I have to ask... if you'd marry me." 

"Yes." Asher said after she fell into his arms and wrapped hers around him. 

"Knew it." Lauren whispered, turning and hugging Norman while he held his hand on her belly. 

"Glad you were wrong about that grudge thing, though." He added in her ear when she took his hand and laced their fingers together. They both looked back at Asher and Sean who were caught in their moment, losing one another in each other's kiss. Knowing what it was like to feel the same kind of wonder of this kind of moment, Lauren turned back to look at Norman and the two of them turned to leave them, pulling the door closed behind them and making their way back upstairs to see what would come next.


	66. Chapter 66

"Good evening everyone, it's Thursday, May 17th and welcome to your nightly edition of E! News. First up tonight in the latest celebrity news, Norman Reedus was spotted earlier this week out and about in New York City hand in hand with his very pregnant wife Lauren. The two made a rare public appearance on their way to dinner on Sunday evening before they welcome their first child together. News of their relationship started about a year ago until early this year when rumors sparked that the two had exchanged vows in a private ceremony just days after the Walking Dead star's 49th birthda-"

"What are you watchin' that for?" Norman asked, amused as he turned off the TV directly across from where Lauren lounged against the headboard, her hand resting on the swollen basketball that her stomach had turned into. The months of her pregnancy had seemed to drag the further along she went, especially when the two of them had especially busy travel schedules, each day becoming more and more tiresome. Contractions had started late in the afternoon the previous day before Lauren decided to call a doctor and ask about when would be best to head to a hospital, only to be disappointed when Norman took her to the emergency room for a labor check and her progression had plateau'd at only a few centimeters. 

"I'm bored and everything hurts. Plus, it's nice to hear other people call me your wife." Lauren returned. "Except that I look like Weeble Wobble in that stupid video some paparazzi dick took of us the other day..." She groaned before looking up at him, struggling to move her legs to the side of the bed. "Damn, babe, look at you." She smiled, watching as he stood in the doorway to their bedroom in New York City and pulled on his riding vest and sunglasses. 

"I could say the same." He returned, giving her a wink. 

"Yeah... I think everyone and their mother are." She complained, heaving herself to her feet and holding her hands at her back to try to ease the fierce ache that had steadily gotten worse with every week of her pregnancy. Lauren carefully twisted her body just enough to stretch the tired muscles in her back and brought her hands slowly down to hold underneath her stomach, smiling to herself and looking up at Norman when she felt the baby try to turn. 

"For good reason. So damn beautiful." He said smoothly, bending down to kiss her belly just before the baby gave her a hard kick in the rib. 

"Yeah, well I feel like the Stay Puft marshmallow man."

"Well, we are in New York."

"That's not helping, dick."

Norman laughed and picked himself back up to hold his hands on either side of her, moving one of them to hold underneath her stomach. Lauren swatted his hand away and leaned up to kiss him and turned around, walking back upstairs to grab her purse. 

"You're really coming this ti- are you out of breath?" Norman asked, amused as he watched Lauren perch herself on a barstool to catch her breath and breathe into the beginnings of another contraction. 

"You try being nine months pregnant and going up a bunch of stairs and we'll see how you feel. But yes. I know you're just reshooting some stuff for the show, but I'm hungry and I know you're getting food after, so..." Lauren said, playfully defensive as she checked phone and the message that had popped up. "HOLY SHIT." She gasped, not believing her eyes when she opened the photo that Asher had sent her.

"What?"

"Uh, have you talked to Sean at all?"

"No... was I supposed to?"

"No, but... he hasn't told you anything about Asher?"

"No? Why, is something wrong? What happened?"

"No, no, nothing but..."

"But? What?"

"They lied to us." 

"They- what?"

"You remember the last time they came out here I noticed she was... bigger than she should be?"

"Uh... okay?"

"Those dicks lied to us when I asked if she was having two." 

"WHAT?"

"Those bitches straight up lied to our faces about it." Lauren said, her eyes wide and her eyebrows raised high in disbelief at the sonogram picture Asher had sent to her. Two little silhouettes curled up next to one another in shades of black, white and gray, Asher's name in all caps at the top. "I knew she was up to something when she wouldn't show me that fucking sonogram picture." She said with playful annoyance. 

"Do I sense some jealousy there?" Norman asked, giving her a playful wink. 

"Uh, no. I'm miserable enough right now with one in there." She joked, dropping her phone back in her purse. "I'm gonna give that woman a piece of my mind the next time I see her."

"And by piece of your mind, you mean you're gonna cry for an hour straight?"

"Hey, it's not funny making fun of the hormones of a pregnant woman." She chided with a smile before she heaved herself back onto her feet. 

But just as she took a step toward him, Lauren stopped in her tracks as the claws of a raging contraction ripped through her and nearly brought her to her knees. She grabbed for the edge of the kitchen counter and took a slow, deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut just before she felt Norman's hand take her free one, his other holding gently on her stomach. 

"Baby, there won't be any filming tonight." Lauren said in a near growl a few moments later, clutching his hand like she were trying to break it as the pain only grew more intense the longer she stood there. "I called Dr. Woods earlier today... I think this is it."

"How far apart are they?"

"Down to like six minutes now."

"I've got everything ready to go downstairs if you're ready."

"She said this could happen any time in the next couple of days... I'm so sorry about your show."

"Fuck the show, give me 20 seconds and we'll go." He said, kissing her cheek and sprinting down the hall to go back downstairs. 

Lauren waited as patiently as she could, feeling like nearly every muscle in her body had ganged up on her as she bit down hard and groaned into her contraction. She could hear Norman downstairs as he ripped through their closet and ran back upstairs, his heavy boots only making him sound even more like a tornado before he hurriedly opened the door. 

"You don't have to destroy the apartment. You've been through this before, you oughta know we've got time." Lauren said as she walked slowly toward the hallway holding her stomach and feeling the fluid of her water slowly soak her clothes. "Hang on, hand me the pair of shorts in there. I don't wanna look like I pissed myself."

"What? Why? You might start a trend or something." He laughed as Lauren bit down hard and swatted his shoulder, taking the shorts from him and using him to stay upright and step into them. She tossed her other abandoned shorts back into the apartment and Norman closed and locked the door behind them, both of them turning to the elevator while she paid close attention to her breathing before the doors opened. She leaned heavily against the wall and Norman pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight and kissing the top of her head while he rubbed his hand deep into the muscles of her back. 

"I was really hoping I could hold out until we got back to Georgia." Lauren said in almost a whisper, hugging one of her arms around him while the other moved in slow circles over her belly. 

"I know, babe, I'm sorry. I tried to tell 'em 'no' to the reshoot, I was fine with what we had, but Mike insisted. I know you wanted to be down there with your parents for this."

"They can deal with it. Plus, who knows how long before this actually happens. Maybe they'll have time to get here. Should've called them yesterday regardless, but... you know." Lauren added, tucking her fingers into the top of his jeans. 

"Pregnancy brain hit you hard." Norman laughed, earning him a pinch in the ass. 

The elevator stopped at the lobby and Norman held tight to Lauren's hand to help her out the door and toward the big black SUV waiting on the street. Miscellaneous crew members from his show stood around the sidewalk smoking and joking with one another until they saw the two of them walk up to the car, sensing something wasn't quite right when Norman ran to the driver's side window.

"Baby time?" One of them asked, watching Norman talk to the driver. 

"Just about." Lauren smiled, wincing at a sudden sharp pain deep in her hips. 

"Norm tried to tell Mike it wouldn't be worth it to get set up again with you bein' so pregnant. He's not the greatest at listening." He joked, putting out his cigarette just as Norman came back around the front of the car and opened the passenger side door of the car to help Lauren inside. She heaved herself up and into the car and settled herself into her seat, feeling her nerves start to get the better of her composure, tears starting to pool under her eyes just before Norman leaned in and brought his hand to hold her cheek. 

"Don't." He said in hardly a whisper, wiping away a tear that had slipped down her cheek. "Because once you do, I will." 

"Ah. Sorry. I tried not to." Lauren said, smiling into his kiss while she blindly buckled her seatbelt. 

Norman kissed her back and broke away from her a moment later before he closed her door and got into the car to weave into the traffic of New York City. He navigated the streets like the expert she knew he was and Lauren worked to control her breathing as another contraction seemed to rip her apart from the inside, forcing her hand to squeeze hard on Norman's just as he finally pulled into a parking space at the hospital she'd chosen as a plan B to the one in Georgia. Norman was out of his side of the car and at her side a second later and helped her into the building, whisking her into a wheelchair and steering her toward the check-in counter without letting her worry about anything but the pain of childbirth and her breathing. 

"Alright, love, let's get you up on the labor floor, then." A nurse said a few minutes later, taking the handles of her wheelchair and steering her down a long hallway, Norman only a step behind them. Lauren looked back at him and smiled as he pulled his sunglasses and hat on, blushing when he gave her a smile and got into another elevator. 

"Hope it's to your liking. I'm Jenny, by the way." The nurse said, putting the breaks on her wheelchair after she shut the door to Lauren's delivery room and helped her up. 

"Well, I was hoping for something a little more extravagant, but it'll do. I guess." Lauren joked, taking the hospital gown from Jenny before Norman reached across from where he stood at the foot of the bed to swat at her arm.

"Labor pains and she's still a shit." He teased, perching his sunglasses on top of his head after taking off his hat. 

The three of them laughed before Jenny asked for Lauren to change and walked out to the hallway, closing the door to let Lauren change and give them some privacy. Lauren stood in the middle of the room and slipped out of her clothes and into her gown while Norman sat perched on one side of her hospital bed, watching her with a smile that made her weak in the knees. 

"What?" She asked, feeling her cheeks blush. 

"Nothing." 

"It's something."

"Just memorizing everything about today."

"Well, try and leave out the stretch marks." 

"Nah. I like 'em." He said, standing up and walking over to her to hold her stomach. 

"I don't. And they'll be there forever." Lauren said with amused disappointment as Norman kissed her cheek and lowered himself down to kneel in front of her. 

"Alright, kiddo, be nice to momma. She deserves it." He whispered with his forehead pressed gently to her stomach, kissing her just as the baby gave him a fierce kick. He laughed and slowly got back to his feet and Lauren stepped up to hug him tight, swallowing hard at how far they'd come and the life they had not only built together, but the one they would soon be holding and raising. Tears burned behind her eyes and quickly fell silently down her cheeks as she moved to wrap her arms around his neck, hardly able to handle how much she loved what her life had miraculously turned into. 

"Okay, okay. I can feel another one coming, I need to sit or lay down." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes and peeling herself from his embrace. Norman kissed her cheek and helped her back into the bed just before her contraction grew even more intense, stealing her ability to think or control the harsh groans coming from deep in her throat. 

The hours passed by through the night and various nurses and aides stopped by Lauren's room the further she progressed, all of them seeming to blend into the same person even after the epidural was given and she was finally able to relax. 

"Your parents are on their way. Just got a text from your mom that they're close." Norman said softly from where he sat directly next to her holding her hand. 

"Thank you for calling them." Lauren said softly, turning onto her side to face him and hold her hand on her stomach. 

"Jackson won't be here until later tonight, but he's coming. Ash and Sean should be here anytime." He added, sitting up and leaning in to kiss her forehead. 

"Come here." She said, scooting herself back and holding her arms out for him before he carefully pulled himself up into bed with her. 

"How're you feelin'?"

"I feel like I've had better days." Lauren joked, holding her hand on top of his when he placed his on her sore stomach. "But I feel like this kid is about ready to finally vacate the premises." She added before Norman laughed, kissing her nose and bringing her hand to his lips and kissing the top of her palm. "You know, we still haven't really picked names yet."

"I know... you're mom gave me an ear full earlier when I told her we still weren't sure." Norman laughed, moving to lay on his back as Lauren brought herself to curl into his body and rest her head on his shoulder. 

"Why does that not surprise me." She giggled, taking a deep breath at the building pressure of another contraction and squeezing her eyes shut. Norman gave her his hand and she held onto him tight, the fierce pressure nearly knocking the wind out of her until it finally eased away slowly. He kept his arm around her shoulders as Lauren held her hand lazily on her stomach, her thoughts wandering amid the possibilities of naming their child. "What about Hannah?"

Norman smiled and brought his hand up to hold her cheek and kissed her, his lips soft and delicious like they always were as he moved his hand back to slowly comb through her hair. Lauren held her hand on his arm and gave him a soft squeeze, fighting tears once again before he broke away from her and moved to hold along the smooth curve of her waist. 

"Perfect. What if we've got a little dude in there?" 

"Oh, well that's what I was talking about." Lauren teased before Norman playfully kissed her cheek. 

"Well, I vote Dean if it's a girl, then." 

"We're gonna get some fucked up reactions to this kid." She laughed, kissing him back. "I think those are perfect though."

A soft knock came to the door and one of Lauren's nurses walked in, giving her a soft smile as she checked the various monitors that she was attached to. The door opened again a moment later and a tall broad shouldered man stepped in, his lab coat pressed and bright white over his navy blue scrubs as he offered his hand to Lauren and gave her a wide, easy smile. 

"Well hi there, Mrs. Reedus, I'm Dr. Rosen." He said cheerfully, shaking her hand and offering it to Norman as he swept his other over his salt and pepper hair. "Dr. Woods was a student of mine. She called me earlier about you guys and asked if I could come by and oversee how you're doing."

"Oh, great. Lauren, please." Lauren smiled, adjusting herself to uncomfortably sit up and taking a deep breath into the pressure in her hips once again, the overwhelming urge to bear down and push quickly becoming the only thing she could think about. 

"It's looking like you're just about ready to make things happen, here." He said with another smile, leaning over and looking over at the printout coming from the monitor wrapped around her stomach. 

"Oh my gosh, yes please." Lauren said, the pressure intensifying and becoming unbearable. 

"Alright, well, let's get this started." Dr. Rosen said, patting her knee and waving his hand to invite the team of nurses into the room.

***

"OH MY GOD! GET IT OUT!" Lauren cried, sweat pouring out of nearly every pore on her body, her hair stuck to the side of her face as she gripped her knees. "PLEASE, JUST GET IT OUT!"

"Lauren, deep breath in and hold it, the baby's shoulders are stuck, so one more big one and it's smooth sailing." Dr. Rosen said calmly from between her legs, looking up at her from behind his protective goggles. 

"I knew this baby would have your square ass shoulders..." She complained helplessly, letting her head fall back with exhaustion as Norman took her hand in his and kissed the back of her palm. He leaned in close and kissed her temple, bringing his hand to hold behind her head when Lauren turned to face him. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing her forehead. 

"Alright, Lauren, one more good, long push and you've got this." Dr. Rosen coached as Lauren took her time in taking a long, deep exhale. With as much strength as she could possibly muster, Lauren pushed harder than she felt like she ever could have, her jaw clenched down and even more sweat pouring down her skin. "That's it, keep on pushing!" He said, his voice becoming more excited by the second. 

"Come on, sweetheart. You can do this." Norman whispered again in her ear, his encouragement all she needed to hear before her voice left her in a rough moan of defeat and she took one last deep breath, pushing even harder. He whispered as he counted in her ear and tears poured down Lauren's cheeks, the electric buzz of anticipation around them growing until nearly all of the pressure in her hips eased away, quickly followed by the various shouts of excitement around her. 

Collapsing back into the bed, Lauren brought her hand up to hold the curve of Norman's neck and cried, listening as the sound of newborn cries filled the room, losing all of her composure when she looked up to see tears streaming down Norman's face. 

"Congratulations you two." Dr. Rosen said with a beaming smile behind his face mask, quickly standing up and placing their child on her chest. "She's beautiful." 

Norman leaned in close and cried into Lauren's hair, his hand holding to the back of her head as if all of this were something he would somehow lose. 

"Oh my god, hi baby." Lauren managed to say through her tears as a nurse walked up and wiped at her daughters skin to clean her off. 

"Hey sweetheart." Norman breathed, his forehead pressed gently to the top of Lauren's head before the doctor stood from where he'd been finishing up her afterbirth and handed Norman a pair of scissors. 

"Okay, pops, you're turn." He said with another smile, clamping the umbilical cord and holding it up for him to cut. 

Just moments later, a nurse walked back up to them and Lauren and Norman watched as their daughter was picked up and taken to the exam table off to the side of the room. Her cries were loud and strong and Lauren brought her hand up to cover her face, wiping away the sweat and tears that had been so much more than worthwhile. Norman took her hand in his and kissed the back of it before Lauren reached up to hold his cheek, bringing his lips to hers for a long, deep kiss. The world around them disappeared and the two of them cried with one another, too in love with everything that the day had become. 

"Alright, guys." Dr. Rosen said proudly, stealing their focus back from one another. "She's perfect. 19 inches long, 6 pounds, 4 ounces. Good healthy heart and lungs. You did a bang up job with this one."

***

"Babe, come here." Lauren said softly, holding out her arm for Norman as he stood and watched her nurse their newborn, leaning against the arm of a chair in their new room. She carefully moved over to let him lay down next to her, leaning forward so that he could wrap his arm around her shoulders and bring his hand to hold along her arm. 

"Your mom's blowin' up my phone. You know we can't hold 'em off much longer."

"I know." Lauren smiled, leaning toward him and kissing him. "It's just nice knowing something they don't."

"She sent me like a thousand angry demon emojis after all you said was 'good lookin' kid' before you passed out." Norman laughed, pulling his phone from his pocket and checking yet another message from her.

"Let her be pissy. She'll get over it the second she gets to hold her." Lauren said, shrugging her shoulder just as the baby broke away from her. "Miss Hannah, I think it's time we ask your dad what he thinks your middle name should be." 

"What do you think, kiddo?" He asked as Lauren handed him their daughter and he kissed her forehead. 

Lauren leaned in close and rest her head on Norman's shoulder, crossing one of her legs over the other as she watched and absorbed the day that had so completely changed her life. She took a a brief moment to reflect on herself and what they'd become. To remember where they'd started, looking back at the journey they had made to make all of this possible when an amusing fact crossed her mind and her smile grew wider. 

"You know what I just realized?" She asked quietly, holding her hand in the corner of Norman's arm as he held Hannah. 

"What's that?" 

"It was a year ago today I made an ass of myself in front of you in that elevator." 

"Really?"

"Mm. Yep."

"Well damn. This is a hell of an anniversary, then." Norman laughed, kissing the baby's forehead just before she yawned.

"She looks like you." Lauren added, running her hand gently across the top of Hannah's head.

"Sorry, kid." Norman joked. Lauren nudged his arm gently and leaned over to kiss his shoulder before she rest her head on it, closing her eyes and nearly falling asleep before a gentle knock came to the door around the corner. 

"Lauren?" A soft voice asked out loud, followed by the sound of footsteps as another nurse made her way toward them. "Hi, I'm Jenny. I checked you in yesterday if you don't remember. I'll be here for night shift, thought I'd come and say 'hello'." She said, offering her hand to both of them. "And this must be miss Hannah."

"It is." Lauren smiled as Jenny leaned over to see Hannah's face, her eyes open and alert. 

"Have you chosen a middle name yet?"

"Ha. Ask him. We were just talking about it a few minutes ago."

"Shit, sweetheart, I don't know... what about Grace?"

"That was my grandmother's name."

"Yeah? You like it?"

"Mm. I love it, if you're sure." She said softly, holding her hand warmly on his arm.

"That's it. I'm sure your mom'll forgive us for messin' with her, then."

"Fair point. It was her mom, after all." Lauren laughed, as Jenny typed away in her computer to her right. 

"Speaking of moms..." Jenny said a few moment's later, stepping back into view. "Yours is going a little stir crazy out in the waiting room."

"Please don't tell me she's chewing up the furniture... I'll replace it if she is." Lauren joked, as Norman picked himself up to stand just next to the bed. 

"Not quite, but I feel like that'll happen soon if we don't let her back here to see you."

"Alright..." Lauren sighed, looking over at Norman with Hannah in his arms and fighting the tears burning behind her eyes. "Just don't tell her Hannah's name or sex yet. I'm trying to drive her batshit." 

"I think it's working." Jenny winked, closing her computer station. "Alright, hon, I'll be back. I've got five out there waiting for you, do you want me to just bring back a couple of them or are you okay to let them all in at once?"

"Five? What about-"

"Mingus isn't here yet, still in Germany with his mom. He'll fly back into Atlanta on the 23rd."

"Oh. Well, yeah. They can all come back."

"Alright, I'll be right back, then." Jenny smiled, making her exit a second later. 

Norman stayed where he was and Lauren sat up and crisscrossed her legs while she watched him, feeling a whole new kind of complete at the sight of him holding the only other thing she had ever wanted. She wondered if he even understood just how deeply she loved him, hardy able to even comprehend it herself after the unbelievable year they had spent together. After all of the bullshit he had helped her overcome without even knowing it. Swallowing hard at the ball of so many emotions lodged in her throat, Lauren carefully heaved her sore body up onto her feet and stepped toward him to hold her arm along his back and her other on his stomach, his free arm wrapping around her shoulders. 

"I love you, honey." Lauren said softly, looking up at him and resting her chin on his chest.

"More than almost anything else." Norman returned, meeting her gaze and pressing his lips to hers. Lauren brought her hand up to comb through his hair and lost all semblance of time or place until she finally broke away from him, giving him a look of playful offense. 

"Almost?" She teased, pinching the soft skin of his waist. 

"Yeah, well there's stuff like chocolate and whiskey and ice cream and stuff like that."

"Oh, well. Yeah. Understandable." 

"OKAY, OKAY. WORST PRANK IN THE HISTORY OF THIS FAMILY, LET ME SEE." Sara's voice announced loudly as she suddenly made her entrance into the dim lit room. 

"Uh, I disagree." Lauren said as she turned around, blocking Sara's view as she tried to make a straight line to where Norman stood with Hannah. 

"First you won't find out the gender. Then you won't tell me your name ideas. Then you make me wait a zillion years to see the baby. You're absolutely terrible." Sara complained playfully, holding her hands on either side of Lauren's waist as Rex stepped up behind her, straining his neck to try and see their first grandchild. Lauren smiled and shook her head at both of them and finally stepped out of the way, watching as each of them immediately succumbed to tears, the smiles on their faces wide and bright when they reached for the small bundle that Hannah was wrapped in. 

"This is Hannah." Norman said, placing her carefully in Sara's arms before Rex offered him his hand and pulled him in for a hug, giving his shoulder a few hearty slaps. He turned around and brought Lauren into his embrace, holding her tight and losing what little control of his composure he'd been holding onto. Lauren brought her arms around him and watched as Sara cried and carefully lowered herself to sit on the small, low seated couch across from the hospital bed where Norman had perched himself on the arm, resting one of his ankles on his knee and pulling out his phone. 

"So proud of you, kiddo." Rex said softly in her ear, still hugging her tight before he took a step back and kissed her cheek. 

"Thanks, old man." Lauren returned playfully, holding her hands on either side of his waist before she turned around and Jackson immediately hugged her, squeezing her tight and saying his congratulations in her ear. Asher and Sean let themselves into the room a few moments later after she'd climbed back into her hospital bed, each of them offering their own words of congratulations before they turned their full attention to the rest of her family who sat crammed together on the couch. A smile crept across her face as Lauren brought one of her knees up toward her chest to wrap her arms around herself, watching as the people she cared about most mused lovingly at the life she and Norman had created. 

And this moment was all that Lauren could have hoped it would be. All she had ever asked for. All she had dreamed of. She had settled so long ago for a life she wasn't content with, even despite knowing so deeply that it wasn't right. And for that decision, she had paid dearly. Paid in ways she never imagined she would have to. But now, what seemed like years had passed with Norman and here she sat, curled up in a hospital bed watching her family celebrate life. Tears pooled on her eyelashes and Lauren quickly shook herself from her daze, swiping them away as Norman looked up at her and smiled, picking himself up from where he'd sat on the arm of the couch and making his way across the room to sit with her when she moved over. She wasted no time in relaxing into his body and held her hand on his stomach, closing her eyes as exhaustion started to pull her closer and closer to sleep once again.


	67. Chapter 67

"Lauren?" 

Norman's voice seemed to come from too far in the distance to be close, the world around her shrouded in a deep black void that seemed almost impossible to break out of.

"Your phone went off a little bit ago..." He added, his voice louder along with the sound of him pulling up his pants and buckling his belt. "It's almost eight thirty."

"What the hell?" She said in a breathy whisper, a vicious headache booming between her eyes. 

"I think it was one of your employees, someone named Devin? I didn't see it until the last second before it stopped ringing."

"Devin? Why would he call?" Lauren asked, struggling to open her eyes before she realized something was very, very wrong. She sat straight up and looked around at the suite around her, her eyes burning and her head pounding. "Where is Hannah?" She added weakly, looking up at him with tears already streaming down her face. 

"What do you mean? Who's Hannah?" Norman asked, pulling on his shirt and giving her an odd look.

"How the fuck do you not know who-" Lauren started, disoriented and lost before she took a good look around at the vaguely familiar hotel room that she had spent with Norman the first night they had met. 

"Are you alright? I know we drank a lot last night, but damn..." 

"I don't kn.... I don't understand... what are we doing here? What happened? I don't-"

"Uh... you work here?"

"No, I don't..." She breathed, her eyes burning as she slowly brought her hands to hold either side of her face. 

"What? You just told me last night you did... you have an office here?"

"Babe, I quit here months ago..."

"Huh?"

Lauren turned to sit at the side of the bed and buried her face in her hands, soft cries escaping from her as her shoulders shook before Norman sat down next to her and held his hand on her knee, unsure of what to do to help her calm down. 

"Hey, what's goin' on?" He asked, his voice just as beautiful as it had always been. 

"We're married..."

"Uh... what?"

"In January. Right after your birthday... You asked me right before we left for Los Angeles for the premier in October... Right before we found out I was preg-" Lauren stopped herself and swallowed hard, giving herself a moment to take a long deep breath before she looked up at him. "This has to be a dream..."

"Or you had one hell of a brown out..."

"The hell is a brown out?"

"When you drink so much you pass out, but still remember some of it?"

"Oh god..."

"Some crazy ass dream you had... we got married?"

"I swear it was real... this can't be happening."

"That vivid, huh?"

"Yeah...Do you have a son?"

"Yeah..."

"Named Mingus?"

"I think you know a little more about me than you let on." He laughed, leaning back on both of his hands behind him. 

"I know you because I MARRIED you!" Lauren cried again, leaning over into his shoulder before he carefully backed away, the expression on his face only breaking her heart into smaller pieces. "You asked me to come with you to Georgia after this... I fell in love with you and you ended up telling me you loved me first... You were in the hospital when I woke up after my ex-husband tried to kill me... we went to Belize together, you sat with me in the courtroom at his trial... Norman, this is real.... I swear to you." She continued, pieces of her shattering with every word pouring out of her mouth. "You told me- you told me you didn't know your actual name was Norman until you were older... that you didn't know you were named after your dad... and you told me you took care of him before your son was born and you regretted that you waited so long to reconnect with him... You hate peanut butter. You're favorite t-shirt is the old Cheap Trick one with the worn out collar, especially when I wear it. You get pissed off at Candy Crush but you still keep playing it. And you helped me move in with you after I got out of the hospital in Vegas because neither of us could stand the idea of having to live without each other... And after all of that, you asked me to marry you. October 21st. We were in bed the night before leaving for your premiere in LA and you were nervous because you'd never done anything like it before... You don't remember any of it?" Lauren asked, trying to control the sound of desperation in her voice when she looked up at him. 

"How do you know all of this...?" Norman asked, more to himself than to her.

"Because this right here... this moment? This morning? This has already happened."

"This is fucking weird..." He said before he stood up and brushed his hair out of his face. 

A silent cry shook Lauren in her core and she leaned forward and closed her eyes, wishing more than anything she could force herself to wake up. None of this could be happening. None of this could be possible. After everything she'd been through with him, after everything he'd done to help her overcome her past and overcome herself, she couldn't accept that it had all been just the product of an overactive dream. It couldn't be. Nothing had ever felt so real. So definite. So all encompassing. Dreams were never that convincing. They couldn't be. And she couldn't have known all of that without him telling her. Without her feeling deep in her own self what it was like to hear him say 'I love you' by just looking at him. But how could she be stuck here? In a dream that made her question all of it. That made her question the relationship that had changed her. Like she was only reliving a moment instead of dreaming of a new one like she knew she'd done with him for all of the months they'd loved one another. 

But a sudden, painful jolt in her chest nearly knocked her off of the bed a moment later. Deep and electric and forcing her brain to short out, Lauren could feel her body convulse and lose her grip on what couldn't have been reality and lost all sense of time or space, everything around her disappearing into a deep, empty void after a bright, white flash of light.

***

"Lauren?" 

The voice came from behind her shoulder as she opened her eyes and looked forward. 

"Are you even fucking listening?" Daniel asked loudly, standing in the kitchen of the house in Las Vegas with his arms crossed and leaning against the counter.

"What?"

"Jesus. There you go. ONCE AGAIN." He said in almost a growl, jolting himself up away from the counter and pushing the glass of some kind of amber colored liquor off to shatter on the floor. 

"What the fuck is going on? Why am I here?!" Lauren returned, her voice growing louder with every syllable. "And how the hell are you out of prison!?"

"You fucking live here. And what the hell are you talking about? Prison? What!?" Daniel snarled, yanking the barstool out from it's place and heaving himself up to sit on it. 

"No I don't, I-"

"The hell are you on? Somebody lives here with me and last I checked, you were my fucking wife."

"You can cut the attitude any fucking second." Lauren snapped, getting to her feet and nearly losing her balance as the world around her shifted. "I'm not married to you anymore, dick."

"What?! The fuck are you on?" He said, shaking his head in judgemental disappointment.

"Fuck you, Daniel, you're the one of us who can't go twenty minutes without bumping blow." She said, her voice sharp and angry. "Now, what the fuck is going on? I don't even know how I got here!"

"What?! I walk in that door and you've got a fire lit up your ass over something on my credit card statement and YOU don't know how YOU got here?!"

"I was literally JUST at the hotel with Norman and-"

"You were where?! Are you fucking cheating on me?!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD A BABY WITH A WOMAN YOU WEREN'T MARRI-"

Another sharp, painful shock stopped Lauren's sentence short and she nearly fell back, clutching her chest as Daniel took a step closer, his eyes dark and angry while a loud, high pitched ring blared from some far off distance. Lauren collapsed down to her knees and held tight to one side of her head, straining to look up before the room disappeared into yet another black void.

***

"Lauren?"

Asher's voice said softly as Lauren's eyes opened and she saw herself standing in front of a mirror. 

"What the fuck?" She said under her breath, recognizing the wedding dress she'd worn the day she married Daniel.

"I knew it!" Asher said louder, coming up to stand next to her. 

"You knew what?" Lauren asked, looking over at her cousin and nearly taking a double take at how young she looked. 

"Even you know this isn't right." 

"How did I get... what the fuck is happening to me?" Lauren said more to herself than to Asher, tears falling from her eyes. 

"You know he's not in this... I can tell by the way he's acted all along. Daniel's not the right one." 

"No, Ash, I know this! What I mean is, HOW DID I GET HERE?!" Lauren shouted, stepping away from her and holding her hand on one side of her face as she started to tremble, her chest sore and aching in ways it never had before. "I don't know- I don't know what's happening!" She panicked, looking around the room and back at Asher who looked just as confused as she felt.

"Aunt Sara brought you... Lauren, what's-"

"Asher, I'm not supposed to be here!" She cried, falling to the floor and struggling to hold herself up. "WHERE IS HANNAH?! WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?!"

"Lauren..." Asher said in almost a gasp, getting down on her knees in front of her and holding her hand on her other cheek, tears pooling on her eyelashes. "What are you talking about? You aren't married yet... I don't know who Hannah is..."

"She's my daughter..."

"Your... daughter? Lauren-"

"What is happening to me?" Lauren whispered through her tears, bringing her other hand up to her chest and pushing into it as if it could ease the pain and heaviness.

"Lauren, you're really starting to worry me... should I call my dad in here?"

"I wish I could understand what's..." 

"What's what? Lauren, please, tell me what's-'

The world was dark once again with a single sharp jolt and flash of blinding white light. Her body felt weak and numb while somehow like every last nerve was on fire, feeling as if she were some how both floating and drowning all at once with no way of catching her breath. Grasping for anything that she could to have some semblance of reality. 

***

"Uh, earth to Lauren?"

Daniel's voice shook her back to attention and she looked across the table at him. He sat there in his typical flawless suit with a look of excitement on his face and held her hand in his, his grip gentle yet firm as she slowly looked around at the restaurant they were in the middle of. 

"Babe, you still in there?"

"Don't call me that." She said firmly, pulling her hand from his and shaking her head as tears pooled in her eyes. 

"What?"

"I said, don't call me that." Lauren repeated, feeling her face grow red with every kind of sickening emotion she could think of. How could she be here? How could this be happening again? Was this some kind of cosmic lesson? Or some way to go back and fix the mistakes she'd made? 

"Lauren, I don't... I love you... you seemed so happy a minute ago... and then I ask you to marry me and you-"

"No." She said almost breathlessly, covering her mouth with her hand and quickly standing up, pushing her chair back fast enough to knock it over. "This isn't right..."

"What? Babe-"

"I said don't fucking call me that!" Lauren nearly shouted, turning and walking to the front doors of the restaurant to walk out to the parking lot full of luxury vehicles that nearly made her vomit. 

"Lauren! What the hell?!" Daniel shouted after her, his face pained with innocent confusion.

"This can't be happening-"

"Well all you had to do was say 'no'... I mean-"

"No, Daniel, you don't get it!" She cried, angry and lost and unsure of how to process what was happening to her. 

"What? What don't I get?" He asked, his confusion starting to slowly evolve into frustration. 

"I married you... I shouldn't have, but... I did... and you- got into drugs... cheated... you had a baby with another woman... and I divorced you-" Lauren said in almost hysterical sobs. "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME- AND YOU WENT TO PRISON. THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO-"

"Lauren, what the hell are you talking about? How could I ever hurt you?" Daniel asked, his expression full of offense that she could suggest such a thing. "I could never-"

"YES, YOU COULD! BECAUSE YOU DID!" She sobbed, dropping her face into her hands and shoving his hands away when he tried to touch her. "DON'T fucking touch me." 

"Lauren, what are you-"

"Why is this happening?" Lauren asked herself out loud, tears streaming down her face as she panicked and sat down on the curb before she planted her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands. 

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Daniel asked, clearly agitated as he walked over to stand in front of her. 

"NO, I HAVEN'T!" Lauren snapped just as her chest suddenly grew heavy, her ability to breathe stolen before yet another sharp jolt yanked her from where she sat and sent her plummeting into darkness again.

***

"Do we have normal sinus rhythm?"

The deep, rough voice was strange to her. Not like anyone's she had ever heard and completely foreign. 

"Pulse is weak. BP 72 over 40." Another unfamiliar voice said, this one softer, gentler.

"You said she was sleeping when you noticed it?" The first voice asked as Lauren's sense of feeling slowly ebbed closer. 

"I- I just went to use the bathroom." Norman's voice said, trembling and hardly above a whisper. "I came back and there was blood everywhere."

"How long had she been sleeping?"

"I don't know, maybe an hour? Our family left about half an hour ago and the nurse took Hannah so she could sleep... I came back and-" Lauren could hear him choke on his words and could feel tears start to burn behind her eyes, her eyes fluttering weakly as she tried to move her hand and failed.

"Dr. Highland, gurney's here. O.R. three is open and ready." A new voice announced quickly just before the sound of wheels seemed to boom through the space around her and she suddenly felt her body being shifted onto a harder surface. 

"Mr. Reedus, go ahead and make your way to the O.R. waiting room on the second floor. We'll keep you updated on whatever kind of hemorrhage is-"

"PULSE DROPPING!"

***

"Lauren?"

Like a soft whisper caught in a long wind tunnel, sound slowly started to come back into perception.

"Sweetheart, please..." 

A hand held warmly on her own, trembling and weak. 

"She deserves to know you..." 

Another hand moved along her head, the feel of it's fingers combing through her hair just like she'd remembered. 

"I can't do this without you... Please, Lauren..."

Norman. His soft, sweet voice and his warm, gentle hand in hers soothing her heavy unease.

Tears burned behind Lauren's eyes and she struggled to open them and the bright rays of artificial light filtered into view past her eyelashes, abstract shapes and shadows starting to slowly come into focus. A fierce ache in her chest made it difficult for her to move anything other than her head as she carefully turned toward where she'd heard Norman's voice before the details of his figure slowly started to sharpen. Using every ounce of strength she could, Lauren focused on trying to squeeze Norman's hand as he held hers and her fingers weakly wrapped around his, catching his attention before he turned to look at her with tears already pouring down his cheeks. 

"Oh my god..." He breathed, the chair he was sitting in scooting back as he stood up above her. "Please tell me you can hear me."

"Mm. Yeah." Lauren returned, her voice hardly more than a mumbled whisper just before his lips pressed softly to her forehead. 

"Holy shit." Norman said weakly, leaning down to bury his face into the curve of her neck. Lauren closed her eyes again and slowly brought her hand up to hold at the back of his head, weaving her fingers into the softness of his hair when he started to silently cry into her shoulder. 

"Ho- how long have I..." Lauren asked as her voice grew only slightly stronger. 

Norman lifted his head up to look at her and brought his other hand up to hold her cheek, his eyes sunken and tired as he looked into hers. 

"Almost a week."

"Oh my go-" She breathed as a tear slipped down her cheek and between his fingers. "Is Hannah-"

"She's perfect. Your mom has her out in the waiting room, they won't let her back here 'cause you're in the ICU, but Dr. Rosen said she looks good."

"Are you?"

"No..." He said in a hushed whisper after a long pause, gently pressing his forehead on her collar bone. "No, I'm not."

"I'm so sor-"

"Don't." 

"Norman-"

"I mean it..." Norman said quietly, finally looking back up at her. "Please. Don't."

"What happened?" Lauren asked, bringing her hand up to hold along the side of his face and carefully moving the various IV lines so that he could sit and rest his arms on the bed beside her hip. Norman didn't respond for a long while as he sat down and held his hand tight around hers, almost long enough to make her wonder if he hadn't heard her ask. But when he finally sat up and held her hand up in both of his, Norman took a deep, slow breath and Lauren turned to lean over closer to him to listen.

"Hannah hadn't been more than a couple hours old... Your folks and Jackson and Asher and Sean had just left after seeing her and you'd fallen asleep again... I came back from the bathroom and there was blood just... everywhere." Norman explained, his eyes full of thick droplets of tears and his nose and cheeks flushed bright red when he kissed her hand. "Doctor said your blood pressure tanked and your heart stopped... took 'em several minutes to get it started again."

The tears in his eyes quickly dropped onto the sheets and Lauren turned onto her side to face him as she brought her hand to hold on his forearm, his entire body nearly trembling at her touch. 

"Some kind of hemorrhage caused it. He said it's not common, but it happens. Especially for first time moms... I swear, I really thought you weren't gonna make it through that. The look on that doctor's face... Man, I thought I'd die right along with you."

Lauren pulled Norman even closer and held him as tight as her weak body would let her, thankful in so many ways that what she'd experienced before this moment was nothing but a strange dream. Some sort of coping mechanism her brain had created when she'd lost consciousness. She couldn't bear the idea that this wasn't real. The moments her brain had made her relive had almost seemed real. So vivid and convincing. Every detail as it had been in the moment that she'd lived them. But nothing felt like this. Nothing compared to what it was like to hold him. The love of her life. The one who made her feel complete. 

"I had the absolute worst dream." She said softly in his ear after a long, quiet moment. "I kept reliving all these moments in my life and... I swear they felt real enough that I almost thought that I'd somehow dreamt about us... about this whole last year. And I couldn't-"

"Lauren..."

"I just wanted to be back here. I just wanted to get back to you... To Hannah... To this incredible life you've given me."

Norman kissed her hand again and picked himself up to lean over her, pressing his forehead to hers when Lauren brought her arms around his neck. Their lips found one another's for a long, slow kiss and Lauren quickly lost herself in ways she always did with him. But this time seemed so different. Full of so much more gratitude to be where she was, despite the circumstances. Somehow her mind had shown her some of the most pivotal and important moments of her life and now she understood why, and that was because she couldn't love anyone as much as she loved this man. She couldn't imagine any life but the one she lived with him. And she couldn't imagine doing anything but raising the daughter they had created with anyone but him. 

"I want to see her." Lauren whispered, her voice shaky and weak when she broke from his kiss to look at him. 

"Sweetheart, they won't-"

"I don't care." She interrupted, feeling her body tremble under his as more tears pooled in her eyes and silently fell. "I NEED to see her... please..." Lauren begged, swallowing away the fierce waves of tears just before Norman kissed her hand and stood up from her, giving her a small nod and leaving the room without a word.


	68. Chapter 68

"Thank you so much, babe." Lauren said with a gentle smile, holding onto Norman's hand as long as she could as the nurses pushed her bed into an observation room the following morning. The room that had once been still and quiet was now full of life and Lauren could feel herself nearly shaking with excitement as each nurse put the stops on her bed, watching Norman walk in just behind them with Hannah's car seat hanging carefully at his side. He lifted the carrier onto the long couch across from Lauren's bed and the nurses reorganized Lauren's IV lines while Lauren kept her eyes laser focused on her husband across the room, watching his every move as he carefully unbuckled the tiny infant from her seat and laid her carefully on his chest. The nurses each went about their own separate questions and goodbyes and Lauren could barely pay any attention to them, giving them only enough of a response to show she wasn't totally ignoring them until they at last made their exit from the room to leave Lauren and Norman with the perfect little human they had made together. 

"You look so good with her." She started softly, relaxed and beaming as he stepped toward the side of her bed. 

"You look even better." Norman returned, leaning in close to carefully put Hannah in Lauren's arms before he pressed his lips to hers. 

"Hi baby." Lauren said lightly, tears immediately slipping down her cheeks like this was the first time she'd seen Hannah all over again. "God, she's fucking perfect." 

"Yeah she is... Just like her mom." Norman smiled. He hooked his foot around the leg of the chair behind him and pulled it up to sit down and Lauren stopped him, carefully moving over in her bed to pull him up to lay with her. 

Lauren settled into the corner of Norman's shoulder and looked down into the precious deep blue of Hannah's eyes, choking up when she yawned and wrapped her tiny fingers around one of hers. Norman relaxed back and kissed the small tattoo behind her ear and kept his face tucked into her hair, holding her close as he watched Lauren bask in the preciousness of their daughter's company. 

"Where's Mingus?" Lauren asked as she turned to look at him. 

"He's actually on his way up here. He flew into Atlanta two days ago but there weren't any flights open until eight this morning and I've got both of your cars in for detailing down there." 

"Oh good. I'm glad I didn't miss seeing him meet her." She smiled, Norman taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together. "He didn't worry, did he?... I hope not." 

"I wish I could tell you that, but... he FaceTimed me right after you went into surgery and I barely had to say anything for him to know something was up."

"Oh god..." 

"Sweetheart, he loves you. He's gonna worry about you when or if something like that happens. I'd be more than a little upset if he didn't."

"I just..." Lauren stopped and sighed as she looked down at Hannah sleeping peacefully in her arms, hating that she could have been any reason that either of them could have been upset or worried. Hating even more that she might have never been able to experience this kind of wholeness if things had gone any differently. 

"Lauren, stop... please?" Norman said gently before she could continue her thoughts, squeezing her hand just enough to convey his point. "I've already had to live through it... I'd rather not talk about shit like that if I don't have to."

"If I couldn't be here for this..."

"Lauren, really. Don't-"

Lauren could hardly stop the tears from falling, her hand trembling when she held it gingerly along Hannah's leg before she lifted her up to kiss her forehead and brought her legs up to bend her knees and lay her carefully on top of her thighs. 

"Thank you." Lauren said after a long pause, turning to look at him. 

"For what?" 

"For... everything. For taking me with you all those months ago to escape the city that nearly destroyed me. For falling in love with me... making me a part of your life... For marrying me... and giving me this perfect little human. For taking care of her when I- when I couldn't." She explained through tears, choking on her words before she tried and nearly failed to control the ball of emotions lodged in her throat. "For all of it. The life you've given me and everything in it... Like the moments when I look at you and can hardly stand just how much I love you and you don't even realize it. Or when I wake up before you in the morning just so I can watch how damn beautiful you are in your sleep. Or how I can feel you watching me when you think I don't notice. And seeing you hold the most precious thing I've ever done in my life and know that she is ours and I get to raise her with you... All of it." 

"Sweetheart..."

"I really can't say it enough... how much I love you... how thankful I am that you chose me." She added, looking over at him and not even bothering to wipe the tears as she held Hannah's hands gently in her own.

Norman swallowed hard and wrapped his arm tighter around her before their lips met for what felt like an endless kiss. Waves of warmth spread through every fiber of Lauren's body and she could feel every last one of them, letting a weak moan escape from between their lips as she continued to lose herself in the taste of him. Norman turned carefully to face her and brought his hand up to hold her cheek just before a soft knock came to the door, a strip of light widening across the floor of the room when it slowly opened. 

"Sorry to interrupt." Mingus joked, letting himself into the room and closing the door behind him, setting his bag on the floor next to the couch. 

"Your timing is shit." Lauren teased, giving him a smile when he walked up to the side of the bed and leaned down to hug her carefully. 

"I know, it always is." He laughed as he brought his hand to hold gently on Hannah's head. 

"I don't think she minds." She smiled, looking down at Hannah's precious face as she opened her eyes and looked up at her brother. She lifted her carefully and Mingus slowly took her from Lauren's arms and nestled her into his own, never looking away from her bright, open eyes while Norman wrapped his arms back around Lauren's shoulders and brought her to lean back and rest against his chest. 

"Man, I hope not." Mingus returned as he slowly lowered himself to sit on the side of the bed. He kissed her forehead and brought his hand up to take hers, lightly moving his thumb across her fingers as she held onto one of his, her eyes bright and alert as he smiled down at her. 

Lauren kept her eyes glued to the precious sight before her, choking back a wave of tears and leaning her head down to rest her cheek along Norman's forearm. Her shoulders started to shake as she once again thought of how closely she'd come to losing all of this. To how closely she'd come to never being able to feel Norman's arms holding around her or to watch Mingus hold his sister as lovingly as he was. 

"Sorry it took me so long to get to you, Hannah Banana." Mingus said softly, gently waving his finger back and forth. 

"Oh my god, that's fucking cute." Lauren whispered into Norman's forearm. 

"I wanna cancel all the crap mom put me in for next month. Come back home with you guys. If that's okay." 

"Are you sure?" She asked, hoping he wasn't just messing with them. 

"Definitely." He smiled, turning to face them. "If it's okay... I figured you might need an extra set of hands." 

"We would love that." Norman said easily, sitting up and getting to his feet just before a knock came to the door and a doctor in a white lab coat peeked inside. 

"Mrs. Reedus?" She asked with a warm smile, pushing her dark rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose before she took a small step inside with a clipboard in her hand. 

"Yeah, hi, come in." Lauren returned, watching Norman walk to the door and offer his hand to the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Alicia Carson, I'm the hospitalist taking over your case now that you're out of the ICU. How're you feeling?" Dr. Carson asked, shaking Norman's hand and walking up to the side of the bed and holding out her hand for Lauren to shake. 

"Better now... Much, much, MUCH better now." Lauren answered, still struggling to choke back the tears when she looked over at Mingus still holding Hannah, this time up closer to his face after he kissed her forehead again. 

"I like that answer." Dr. Carson smiled, stepping around the other side of the bed to get a look at Hannah. "And this must be Miss Hannah." She said sweetly, lightly tickling her fingers on Hannah's shoulder. "Perfect mix of the both of you." 

"Thank you." Norman said, perching himself at the foot of Lauren's bed and holding his hand on her leg. 

"You delivered on... the 17th?" She asked, opening up the folder of Lauren's chart. 

"18th." Lauren answered just as Mingus stood up and turned to give Hannah back to her. "You sure? You can hold her as long as you want." She added as she brought one of her hands up to hold gently on the back of Hannah's head.

"I just figured you'd want to hold her as much as you could."

"Honey, she's gonna spend the first year and half of her life sucking on my boob to eat. I'll have plenty of time to hold her." Lauren joked as her skin blushed red. Norman laughed and plopped down on the couch as he rubbed at his tired eyes and shook his hair out of his face. The expression on his face when he looked back over at Lauren and his two children was so at peace and blissful Lauren almost couldn't stand it, once again choking on a wave of tears while Dr. Carson wrote down some notes. She could tell he was exhausted and felt the guilt from what happened weigh heavily on her shoulders, wishing more than anything that they could be home and tucked into their own bed where she could rub his shoulders until he fell asleep in her arms. 

"So, Lauren, I just wanted to stop by and go over what the next few days will look like. I don't see it taking us very long, if that's alright?"

"Hopefully that includes a day very soon that I can go home?"

"If all goes as planned, I'd be comfortable with discharging on Monday morning."

"Three more days? Is that really necessary? I've been good since yesterday morning."

"That is true, but unfortunately, hospital protocol requires we keep you under observation for a minimum of three days after ICU transfer."

"Is that including today?"

"Yes, so you'll have three full days here and if all goes well, Monday morning you can head out."

Lauren couldn't help but take a slow, deep, disappointed breath, looking over at Mingus when he sat down next to Norman and perched his arm on the armrest. All she wanted to do was to go home and be with her family. None of this was supposed to happen and this wasn't the place she wanted to be while she adjusted to being a mother. She just wanted to be home. To be where she was comfortable, where she could have company any time she wanted rather than having to abide by guidelines and schedules. Where she could sleep in her own bed with her husband's arms wrapped tightly around her. 

"They can still stay, right?" Lauren asked, looking back up at the doctor who has pulling a wheeled stool over to take a seat next to her bed. 

"In this unit, we don't mind at all. As long as you're comfortable." Dr. Carson said with a small smile before she looked back down at the chart file in her hand. "So, let's get down to the nitty gritty so you can get back to your family time... Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Lauren said as she nodded her head gently, still disappointed. 

"Okay, so, last week, you suffered what's called a true primary postpartum hemorrhage, which is when the body suffers a deep enough tear to cause a severe bleed within 24 hours of birth. Luckily, you were in just the right place and Norman here saw the bleed before it was too late. Dr. Highland got you into an O.R. pretty quickly to fix the bleed, but you'll still want to be extra careful. From here on out, it's going to be incredibly important that you take it easy for the next couple of weeks."

"I think I can handle that... but would travel be okay? We need to get back to Georgia for his work." 

"Ideally, we'd want you to stay put for as long as you can, but as long as you're careful, I don't see it being a problem. I was reading over your medical history and it sounds like you had a bit of a scare last year, too. Which Norman told us you traveled shortly after with no issues."

"I did, yeah. Nothing but a headache, but that happens when you have a new eye socket."

"Understandably." Dr. Carson said as she nodded her head. "Honestly, I don't see you having any issues from here on out. You're healthy otherwise, so, yes. I'd say travel should be okay for you. Just as long as you drive."

"Okay, good. We've got the car ready and everything, but this whole week-and-a-half-in-the-hospital wasn't considered when he made his work schedule, so... I know he really needs to get back. And I don't want to do this without him around... I'm not sure I could." Lauren returned, pulling her legs underneath her. 

"I know you could. But we won't let that happen." Norman chimed in, giving her a wink as he brought one of his arms over the back of the couch to hold warmly on one of Mingus's shoulders. Lauren smiled and looked back over at the doctor, fidgeting with her fingers before she glanced back over at Mingus who still held Hannah as she slept. 

"I can already tell where your thoughts are, and I'd like you to wait a few weeks... After babies, our hormones rage and make us nuts for it. We want nothing more than physical intimacy - especially when we see dad taking care of things around the house and with the baby. And sometimes, we want it more than anything else. But given what you've gone through, we need to be careful. And over the next couple of months even, as your body is changing to accommodate yours and Hannah's needs, your hormones are going to be much stronger and receptive than they used to be... which presents a whole new hurdle in terms of fertility as well." Dr. Carson discussed, her voice soft to avoid Mingus from hearing her. 

"I had an IUD put in right after she was born. And you don't have to be so quiet. I'm sure he knows how babies are made by now." Lauren joked, bringing one of her legs up to hug it against herself while both Mingus and Norman giggled over her shoulder.

"Phew, okay." The doctor smiled, crossing one of her legs over the other. "But that's perfect. We always encourage that, because understandably, it's not always safe to conceive so soon after having a baby. But, I do want to strongly suggest using additional methods of protection until little miss is at least six months old as well."

"I think we can handle that." Norman said just as he took Hannah back into his arms and slowly stood up when she started to fuss. 

"And, with everything the recovery from surgery, it's going to be important to stay abstinent for a while to make sure you're fully healed." Dr. Carson added.

"How long do you think we should wait to do that?" Lauren added, looking up at him when he stepped up to her side. 

"Normally, we recommend four to six weeks. With what happened, I'd like for you to wait at least eight. But Dr. Rosen told me you see one of his former students down in Atlanta, so what I'd recommend is seeing her in the normal range of four to six weeks, see if she feels your ready for that. As long as she gives you the green light, I'd be comfortable with that." 

"Sounds easy enough. For me anyway." Lauren winked. "She hungry?" She asked him when he carefully placed Hannah in her arms. 

"Think so."

"Mingus, hope you don't mind weird boobs." She laughed, lifting the bottom of her tank top above her breasts and turning to look down at her fussing daughter before she helped her latch on to her nipple. 

"I don't care. My friend Austin's mom is breastfeeding now too, so if you don't care, I don't." He said sweetly, turning his attention to his phone. 

"Good, no one cares." Lauren smiled, relaxing back after Hannah finally settled herself and started to eat. Norman leaned down to press his lips to Lauren's and leaned his hip against the side of her bed, bringing his hand down to massage into her shoulder. "Anyway, yes. I don't see any of that being a problem."

"Excellent. I can't tell you how often we have patients screaming back at us when we suggest they practice safe sex. It's always somehow unexpected regardless of how often it happens."

"Well, I'd rather not take my chances." Lauren said, nodding her head. 

"Alright, well, I think that was all I had to go over with you. I'll be stopping by in the mornings to check up with you and make sure everything is on the up and up, but otherwise, I'll get outta your hair. I don't have you on any diet restrictions, so feel free to order whatever sounds good. Norman or Mingus here can bring in anything you might want as well." Dr. Carson said with a smile as she stood up and offered Lauren her hand. 

"Good. Sorry but Katz's Deli sounds way better than hospital food." Lauren returned as she shook her hand and gave a small laugh, Norman rolling his eyes at her and laughing. 

"That it does. You guys have a good night, then. Let a nurse know if you have any questions or anything, she can give me a page and I'll be right down." 

"Thank you, doctor." Lauren said warmly when Dr. Carson shook Norman and Mingus's hands and made her quiet exit. "I'm gonna lose my mind in here." She added, closing her eyes and turning her face toward the ceiling. 

"Nah, I think it'll be over before you know it." Norman returned, plopping down at the foot of her bed. 

Lauren rolled her eyes and smiled at him before she looked back down at Hannah who had broken away from her, blissfully milk drunk as she snoozed in her arms with her mouth hanging slightly open. Mingus heaved himself up to his feet and stepped up to the side of Lauren's bed and sat down, leaning over her to look at Hannah after Lauren pulled her shirt back down. Norman joined them a moment later and together the three of them relaxed into the easy quietness of the room and each other's company, watching as Hannah slept easily in Lauren's arms. 

"It's not really fair that she's easy going AND cute at the same time." Lauren smirked, carefully moving her down to sleep on her lap. 

"No, not really. I won't complain though." Norman agreed, nodding his head just as another soft knock came to the door. 

"Come in." Lauren said, taking Hannah's hand in hers and smiling as she wrapped her hand around her finger in her sleep before she looked up to see the older brunette woman that had joined them. "Oh my gosh, hi." 

"Hi, how are you? I'm so sorry that I haven't had the chance to meet you yet." The woman said, the color of her eyes and the shape of her smile matching Norman's. 

"Mom, this is Lauren. Lauren, this is my mom Mary Anne." Norman said proudly, standing up when his mother leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

"Hi Mary Anne, it's so nice to finally meet you." Lauren smiled sweetly, holding out her hand before Mary Anne swatted it away and leaned in close to hug her and kiss her cheek. 

"I can't tell you how upset I was when my flight was cancelled before the wedding. 

"Oh, that's okay. We were both disappointed you couldn't make it, but it's better that you were safe and stayed put." Lauren returned, bringing her legs up to fold them beneath herself. "But now that you're here, this is Hannah." She smiled, carefully lifting Hannah up so that Mary Anne could take her. 

"She just ate, so she's a little boob drunk." Norman joked, earning himself a swat from Lauren as she stifled a laugh. "Hey, I coulda gone further and said I know the feeling." He added, Lauren nudging hard on his shoulder. 

"Oh stop it." Mary Anne laughed, rolling her eyes at him and sitting down on the couch behind her. "So, Lauren, honey, where are you from? Norman here hasn't really shared much with the class." 

"Well that's pretty rude." Lauren deadpanned, nudging his shoulder again before he sat up and turned to look at her. 

"That's my bad." He returned, shrugging his shoulders and leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

Lauren kissed him back and sat up a little bit, watching as Mingus did the same and returned the couch with his grandmother, crossing his leg over the other with his ankle resting on his knee just like his dad always did. It was striking to see the resemblance between the two of them and Lauren couldn't wait to see Hannah grow up. There was no telling whether she'd get her own greenish-hazel eyes or Norman's stunning blue ones, or whether she'd have the blonde hair that the both of them were born with that darkened as they grew older, but she knew for a fact that regardless of who she took after, she would always be the most beautiful, precious thing she could ever lay her eyes on. 

"Earth to Lauren..." Norman said, gently nudging her leg with his hand before he brought both of his legs up to crisscross them on her bed. 

"Damn, sorry." She laughed, turning to look back at Mary Anne. "I was born in Kansas City, but I grew up in Fort Lauderdale." 

"Oh, wow. Close to where he was born. We didn't live there long, but I'll tell you what, the weather was the best."

"I certainly never complained." 

"With the exception of those pesky tropical storms, we lucked out while we were down there. He said you two met while you were at work out in Vegas, what do you do now that you've moved?"

"Well... Norman has been bugging me for months to talk to Greg about a spot on the show, so I figured if I'd look into that. If anything, I could get him to shut up about it." Lauren joked. Mary Anne laughed and nodded her head in agreement, both of them looking at Norman who sat there blushing. Lauren leaned forward and pulled him back towards her to sit between her legs, wrapping her arms around him from behind and resting her cheek on his shoulder while she continued to watch Mary Anne and Mingus look down at the sleeping newborn. "You're right though, this could be a lot of fun. For both of us." She whispered when she leaned further up and Norman brought his hands up to hold on hers, kissing behind his ear. 

"Everything with you is fun." Norman said softly, turning to look at her over his shoulder. 

"I know." She joked as Norman leaned back so that the both of them could relax. 

"Well, honey, I have to tell you, the both of you made quite a beautiful baby. I hope you don't stop with this one." Mary Anne smiled, winking up at the both of them. 

"Oh man, after this one, I'm not sure." Lauren said, feeling the disappointment and fear of what could happen if they were to get pregnant again. "IF we do, it won't be for a while." She added, trying to ease her own heartache and giving Norman's hand a warm squeeze. 

"Yeah, I think we ought really give it some thought next time. All this was just... too close a call."

"Well, Grandma can always hope." Mary Anne said sweetly, Mingus leaning over and kissing Hannah's forehead as he nodded his agreement. 

The four of them visited for what could have easily been several hours before Mary Anne made her exit, leaving Lauren and the family she had always dreamed of to the pleasant calmness of their room. Mingus left a short while later to start to pack his bags for their trip to Georgia and Norman closed the door softly behind him, dimming the lights before he returned to Lauren's side and wrapped his arm around her once again. 

"There's something about babies that makes everyone go nuts about having more of them." Lauren said, curling up into the curve of his shoulder while they both looked over at Hannah as she snoozed in her clear sided bassinet. 

"She did the same thing right after Mingus was born." He returned with a soft laugh, crossing one leg over the other. "He was like... I don't know, maybe four or five months old and she goes 'please tell me you're gonna give me another one of these'. I almost had to laugh in her face." 

"And you wanted two at once." Lauren teased as she stretched her arm across his stomach and settled deeper into him. 

"Still think that'd be fun." 

"Yeah, well, I'm perfectly content with this one right here." She said gently, smiling as she looked up at him and moved her hand smoothly along his stomach. 

"Me too, sweetheart." Norman whispered into her hair as he held her tighter. 

"I really can't wait to be home." 

"Just a few more days."

"And I really can't wait to make love to you again." 

A soft moan came from Norman's belly and the both of them laughed softly together, relaxing into one another like they always did. Like they always would.


	69. Chapter 69

"Alright babe, you ready?" Norman asked with a smile that rivaled no other. The excitement in his words palpable and adorable as he watched Lauren pick up her helmet. 

"Gotta be." She answered with a wink, walking up to where he stood in the doorway of their kitchen in Georgia. "Mingus, you're sure you're okay to babysit?" She asked, bringing her hand to hold on Norman's hip and ushering him into the living room. 

Mingus sat in the deep cushions of the long sectional sofa with Hannah nestled warmly in his lap, laughing gently to himself. "Yeah, I'll be fine. She's been easy so far. Your mom texted me she could come down if I needed her to. Said she was worried you were going back to work too soon."

"Eh, I'll be fine. I told her that I talked to Dr. Woods yesterday." 

"And we'd really like you to come to set with her this afternoon if you could. Everybody wants to see her." Norman added, stepping behind Lauren and holding his arms around her while he kissed the curve of her shoulder. 

"Have you taken her yet?" Mingus asked.

"Nah, not yet."

"And everyone's getting pissy we've been down here a month that they haven't met her yet." Lauren shrugged. 

"Yeah, I can do that. Long as you leave some keys here. Is her carseat strapped in?" 

"Everything should be good to go. There's plenty of milk in the freezer." Lauren said as watched him pick up his video game controller while Hannah watched him intently. 

"Awesome. Just let me know when you're ready for me to head up there. Want me to bring food?"

"Nah. They'll feed us. AMC caters the first week, so we'll be good." Norman answered. 

Lauren leaned over the back of the couch as Mingus set his controller down and lifted Hannah up so that she could kiss her forehead. Norman stepped around the end of the couch and carefully lifted her from Mingus's lap, tucking her in his arm and nuzzling his face to hers while Lauren walked up to wrap her arms around him from his side. She kissed the top of Hannah's head and Norman looked up at her and smiled, their lips coming together for a slow, delicious kiss. 

"Alright, go be gross somewhere else." Mingus laughed before Lauren broke from Norman's kiss, laughing along with him before Norman handed Hannah back to Mingus and the two of them turned back toward the kitchen.

"Thank you for doing this." Lauren said, kissing Mingus's cheek and following Norman toward the kitchen. 

"It'll be a killer party over here while you're gone." Mingus laughed. 

"No sex, no drugs, no hard liquor. And clean up after yourself." Norman added just before they stepped out of the kitchen, both of them listening as Hannah cooed to her brother just as the door closed. 

"I swear, he is too fucking cute with her." Lauren mused with a wide smile as Norman handed her her helmet and swung his leg over his newest bike. 

"Yeah, well so are you." Norman smiled. 

"Oh stop it." She blushed, giving his thigh a playful pinch and hiking her leg up to join him on his bike. 

The engine roared to life and Lauren held her arms tight around Norman's body as he turned and sped away from the house. The air was hot and thick with humidity and the sun was bright in the sky above them as they moved quickly down the smooth, winding backroads of Georgia until Norman finally turned toward Senoia and slowed down. The familiar set of Alexandria stood nestled behind it's tall pleated metal walls just down the street from the restaurant and Norman waved to the patrons waiting outside in the summer heat while Lauren smiled to herself at the feel of him in her arms. 

The gates of the set closed behind them and Norman quickly found a place to park just before Lauren pulled herself from behind him and took a step back. She watched him take off his helmet and shake away his helmet hair, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of him in the hot Georgia sun. 

"What are you starin' at?" He asked, giving her a side glance and a cocky smile. 

"What do you think?" Lauren answered. She was hardly able to ignore the fiery need burning inside of her, hating that even though she felt fine, the conversation with Dr. Woods the day before hadn't ended the way she'd wanted with an all clear to jump into bed with her husband. 

"Hopefully this beautiful fucking bike." 

"More like the beautiful man driving it." 

Norman huffed a laugh and got to his feet, reaching behind her to give her ass a pinch and taking her hand in his before they started toward the group of people standing under the tents on set. "Are you ready?" 

"I'm nervous as fuck is what I am." 

"Oh come on. You were perfect at the read-through." 

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and Lauren blushed hard and bright. Norman gave her a sly grin and stopped in his tracks, pulling her into his warm embrace before Lauren shook her head and covered her face with one of her hands. "I still can't believe I'm doing this." 

"Lauren, relax." Norman said softly into her hair just behind her ear after she buried her face in his chest. "You're gonna be incredible."

"I just... I've never done anything like this. Ever. And the show is so good, I really don't want to fuck it up." 

"You absolutely won't, sweetheart. I swear."

"How can you be sure though?"

"Because I know you and everything you do is fucking perfect. Plus, it's about damn time my man Daryl gets some action." He snickered, taking a small step back and holding his forehead gently to hers. 

"You're just saying that because I'm your wife and the mother of one of your children." Lauren deadpanned as she rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm saying that because it's true. It's only a coincidence that I married you and we made a baby... And, you already know everyone here, they already love you, and you're talented as fuck. Lauren, I mean it. You're about to kill it."

Lauren took a deep breath and tried to stifle the unrelenting nerves twisting and turning in her stomach. She'd been to the set countless times for innumerable hours while he worked and had never been this kind of anxious. The cast and crew had been so kind and welcoming to her that she felt like she didn't quite deserve it, especially with how quickly she'd become such a large part of Norman's life. They had almost immediately made her one of their own. But arriving to the set as a part of the cast, Lauren couldn't help but feel like everything could be completely different. There was a huge difference from being someone tucked behind the scenes than to be someone in front of the camera. 

"I'm just going to have to take your confidence in me over my own." She finally said with a resigned sigh. 

Norman shook his head and rolled his eyes at her and the two of them turned back toward the growing group of people. Her nerves rolled in fierce waves in her stomach despite knowing every person standing there, their smiles bright and excited as she forced a smile in return and hoped they wouldn't notice how uneasy she felt. 

"EVERYBODY, I WANT US ALL TO GIVE AN INCREDIBLY WARM AND FUZZY WELCOME TO OUR NEWEST CAST MEMBER LAUREN!" A familiar British accent announced over a megaphone just as Andrew came into view from behind the swarm of cast members in front of Lauren and Norman when they stepped under the large white tent. "LAUREN, WE'RE VERY PROUD AND EXCITED TO SEE YOU BRING HANNAH TO LIFE ON SCREEN. WE'VE KNOWN ABOUT THE CHARACTER FOR A WHILE AND IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME SOMEONE FILLS HER SHOES. I HAVE EVERY CONFIDENCE YOU'LL QUICKLY BECOME ONE OF THE SHOWS MOST BELOVED AND COMPLEX CHARACTERS!" Applause and cheers erupted around them and Lauren blushed and buried her face in her hands. Norman stepped behind her and pulled her hands away from her face before he wrapped his arms around her, swaying with her as he kissed behind her ear. 

"And PLEASE tell me you brought that perfect little baby!" Lauren Cohan said excitedly when she walked up to the both of them. 

"She's at home with Mingus." Lauren returned, leaning back into Norman's body. The group around them groaned in playful disappointment. "BUT, she'll be here later."

"Well good, because we haven't seen her yet and I NEED to see her!" The other Lauren laughed. 

"I promise, by the end of the summer you might be sick of seeing her around." Lauren joked, earning a playful shove in the shoulder from Norman. 

"Alright, alright, I need Norm and Lauren in make up like ten minutes ago for their opening shots, Andy, Lauren C. you're up with everyone in scenes 21-46 so get up and ready to take places." Greg announced when he broke through the circle of people and walked up to Norman and Lauren as they stood and turned toward the trailer where they would be made into their characters. "Lauren, it's so good to see you." He added, placing his hand warmly on her shoulder. Lauren smiled and the two of them stepped closer to hug each other before she pulled away and returned the sentiment in a warm smile. 

Norman took her hand in his and the two of them made their way to the make up trailer, sitting patiently while they were transformed into their characters and stole playful glances from one another. Watching him sit there across from her, Lauren could feel her skin blush and her body grow hot, fierce need trembling in her core. Just the sight of him was enough to make her head spin. From the soft, gentle line of his upper lip to the facial hair he struggled to grow evenly to the hard, smooth muscles of his arms. The way he looked at her. The way he held their child. Every part of him. 

"You seem to like staring today." Norman said, shaking Lauren from her thoughts before the both of them stood up and stepped back into summer heat. He stopped her in the shade of a couple of trailers and held his hands on her hips. "I'm not complaining, but what gives?" He smiled. 

"You just look good enough to eat." Lauren answered smoothly, holding her hands on his muscular forearms. "And I really want to fuck you."

Norman pulled her closer and held her cheek in his hand as he kissed her hard and deep. Lauren hugged her arms around his neck and the two of them quickly forgot where they were, the need vibrating between them strong enough to make her knees shake. 

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO, SAVE THE CHEMISTRY FOR THE CAMERAS! YOUR SCENES ARE UP TO START IN THIRTY!" Greg said loudly as he walked by. Lauren and Norman both laughed and took a step away from each other. Norman took her hand and the two of them weaved through the throngs of crew members and trailers before Norman tore open the door to the one they would now share, helping Lauren in and keeping his hands firmly on her waist. 

Before the door had even latched, Lauren immediately turned around and pushed him back to lean against the small counter of the miniature kitchenette. 

"Holy fuckin' shit, babe." Norman grunted, watching her quickly get down on her knees in front of him. 

"I need you." Lauren begged, unzipping his pants and fumbling with his belt. "I don't give a fuck what the doctor says."

"Lauren, are you-"

"I am absolutely sure." She said in hardly more than a breathless whisper. 

"But what about-"

"I said I don't fucking care."

"Shit..." He moaned. His eyes were glued to Lauren and she wasted no time in pulling his cock from his boxers, biting her lower lip at the luscious length of him and taking all of him in her hand. She ran her tongue up along his thick length and moaned into the taste of his cock, working him to his hard potential in no time. 

"That didn't take long." Lauren said smoothly, standing up in front of him and unzipping her character's worn jeans. She shoved them to the floor and stepped out of them and turned to face him once again. Taking his hand in hers, Lauren pulled him into her body and Norman swiftly picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her back into the tiny bedroom to lay her down beneath him, kissing his way between her breasts and between her legs. 

"Damn, I missed this pussy." Norman growled, kissing the inside of her thigh. 

"So show me." She winked. 

Needing no further urging, Norman's tongue slipped between the lips of her pussy and quickly found her clit. He flicked his tongue over and over again and Lauren nearly came undone at the feel of him, waves of bliss already coursing through her and giving her chills. 

"I can't wait any more." Lauren breathed as she grabbed for Norman's arm and pulled him closer. "I need you so fucking bad." 

Norman kissed her hard and deep as he held his hand along her waist, his breathing heavy and his pulse racing with his need for her. Lauren reached between them and took his cock in her hand and brought him to her hot, soaking entrance. 

"Wai- wait." Norman said with a pained look on his face. "You're absolutely sure we should do this?"

"Baby, all I know is I need you and I could fucking kill something if I can't feel you inside me." 

"It's just that... you know... both your doctors said to wait two months. It's only been one." 

"I know honey, I just..." Lauren answered, shaking her head, hardly able to control how badly she needed him. "You look so fucking good with her... and now in your wardrobe? I can't... I can't wait another second to make love to you." 

"Yeah, and the doctor in New York even warned you about that. Babe, we HAVE to be careful."

"Then we'll go slow and easy." Lauren said softly, pulling him closer before he stopped just short of kissing her. 

"You realize we won't have time to finish. We shoot in thirty." 

Lauren closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath. She moved her hands down along both of his sides to hold on Norman's hips, slowly pulling him closer so that he could fill her completely. "Well, we can at least try." She finally said, lifting her shirt. 

Norman shook his head softly and carefully started to move inside of her, holding himself above her and dipping his head down to kiss along the side of her neck. Lauren held her hands along Norman's ribs and struggled to keep her voice down, the waves of her release growing with every careful thrust Norman made. 

"You okay?" Norman asked weakly in her ear before he looked up at her. "I'm not hurting you, right?"

"You feel fucking amazing." Lauren breathed, looking back at him and sliding her hands up to hold either side of his face. She hugged him close and combed her fingers through his hair and Norman started to move even faster, burying his cock as deep as he could inside of her. Lauren moaned hard into his kiss and opened her legs as far as she could for him, feeling a rush of her hot juices nearly gush out of her at the sound of Norman's voice escaping from his throat. "God babe, I missed your cock so much..." 

"Man, I can feel how much you want it." He whispered into her lips. 

"Mm, I'm sure you can." She laughed lightly, bringing her legs up toward her chest. "Just thinking about you gets me so fucking wet." 

"Fuck yeah, I feel it." 

"Come on honey, faster."

Lauren's voice was heavy and begging against Norman's kiss as he immediately did as she asked. The sound of their movement rang through the room around them as their bodies made repeated contact, both of them working up a sweat before Norman picked himself up and grabbed Lauren's legs. 

"Jesus Christ, you're fucking tight." He groaned, biting his lower lip at the sight of her. Lauren smiled up at him and tightened herself around him, a soft laugh escaping from her when his belly rumbled with a heavy, satisfying moan. 

But just as Norman started to fuck even harder and deeper, a loud knock came to the trailer door from down the short hallway, quickly followed by Andrew's beautiful British accent. "HEY! GREG SAID YOUR SCENES ARE UP!" He shouted, inviting himself inside. 

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' SERIOUS, DUDE?" Norman growled, shaking his head to get his hair out of his face. Lauren laughed and brought her legs down against her chest and held her hands behind her knees just before Andrew appeared in the small doorway dressed in his Rick Grimes persona. 

"Woaahh... sorry."

"That's the fastest half an hour I've ever experienced." Norman complained as he pulled Lauren's shirt down to cover her breasts. 

"I didn't know you were... busy." Andrew smirked, laughing when Norman pulled his pants up to cover his bare ass. 

"Yeah, well I didn't know thirty minutes would turn into ten." Norman returned.

"Are our scenes seriously already up? Or can we at least finish what we're doing?" Lauren asked, leaning up on her elbow and reaching between her legs to move her fingers along her pussy and their hot, slick connection. 

Andrew giggled to himself and shook his head at them, rubbing his hand along his chin. "You two are something else." 

"We already know that." Lauren joked, pressing her fingers into her clit and not even caring that Andrew was standing there watching. 

"Just tell 'em we need like... ten minutes." Norman said when he turned back to look at Lauren, a wicked smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. 

There was a heavy pause as Andrew stood and watched them and Lauren strained to look past Norman's shoulder, a mischievous grin stretching across her face when she caught his eyes in her own. "Unless you want to watch." She joked before looking up at Norman and pulling him closer. "Do you mind?" She whispered, sweeping his hair out of his face. 

"You want him to watch me fuck you?" He asked with hardly a sound. 

"If it's okay with you." Lauren returned as her stomach fluttered with nerves and excitement. 

"You know... it's been a while since I've watched you choke on somebody..." 

"Wait, what?" Andrew asked, taking another step closer.

Lauren sat up and reached for Andrew's belt to pull him up to her, biting her lip as she looked up at him. "What he meant was that he'd like me to put your cock in my mouth and choke on you... if you want to." She said sweetly. 

"That surely can't be something you want from me..." 

"Oh, it sure can... or you can watch. Or you can leave." Lauren smiled. "Either way, we're going to finish this before we start filming." 

"Shit..." Andrew whispered more to himself than to either Norman or Lauren. Lauren watched him mull over her offer and he looked back down at her, taking the smallest move forward before she quickly worked the buckle of his belt. 

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes'." Lauren crooned before pulling his pants down just enough for his cock to spring to life. She wrapped her hand around him and wasted no time taking all of him in her mouth, her voice leaving her in a long, smooth moan when Norman started to moved inside of her once again. Her eyes locked with Andrew's as she buried him deep in her throat, choking and gagging on him until her face blushed bright red and she had to stop to take a breath. 

"Oh my god..." Andrew breathed, turning his body so that he could get closer to her. 

"She doesn't do a good job at that does she?" Norman huffed, moving one of his hands down between Lauren's legs to tease her clit. 

Heat swept through Lauren's body in a harsh, heavy wave and nearly took her breath away. She held her hand around Andrew's cock and listened to his voice ring through the small room along with Norman's. Hardly able to stand it, Lauren brought her free hand up hold her breast and took all of Andrew back in her mouth, moving her tongue along him in teasing twirls and pulses as Norman pumped harder and faster inside of her.

"Fuck her face, dude." Norman grunted, bringing himself down to lean over her and kissing between her breasts. 

A smile tugged at the corners of Lauren's mouth as much as it could when Andrew pulled her hand away from him and scooted closer. He started to pump his hips into her face and she gagged hard on him, the waves of her ecstasy moving through her like shockwaves as she came hard all over Norman's cock. Her cum nearly gushed out of her at the sound of Andrew and Norman losing themselves inside of her and her body trembled and shuddered, waves of goose bumps sweeping over her the deeper she fell into her release.

"Cum for me." Lauren breathed as she opened her eyes and looked up at Andrew. "Please. Let me taste it."

A low, smooth groan came from deep in Andrew's belly and Lauren brought her hand back up to stroke him. He reached up to take a small handful of her hair and Lauren buried him deep in her throat once again to gag on him, her reflex teasing his tip until his cum coated her mouth and throat. She swallowed hard for him and a loud, harsh groan erupted from his throat, earning a proud smile and a soft giggle from her just before Norman quickly pulled out of her. 

"Fuck, Andy move!" He hissed, holding his cock tight in his hand and pulling Lauren to get up and on her knees in front of him. 

She opened her mouth for him and Norman buried his cock deep in her throat, choking her once again as his voice left in him in a long, rough moan. 

"You fuckin' ready?" He growled, letting her take his cock in her hand and watching her stroke him. 

"I'm always ready for you." Lauren mused. She looked over at Andrew who was zipping up his pants and grabbed for his hand to stop him when he stepped away. "Don't go anywhere. You'll be our alibi." She added with a wink before she looked back up at her husband who's look of pure ecstasy was all too irresistible. "Come on baby, cum for me." 

"Shit! Here it co- Fuck!" Norman moaned just as the delicious taste of his cum filled Lauren's mouth. She ran her tongue up along the length of him and took him back in her mouth, teasing his tip with her tongue until he took a step back to catch his breath. 

"Where the hell did that come from?" Andrew asked, pleasantly bewildered with what they'd just done. 

"What can I say, we both like a little bit of extra action." Lauren answered easily, getting back to her feet and pulling her pants back on. She stepped up to where Andrew stood by the door and pulled him in for a hug, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for that." 

"Anything I can do to help, I guess." He returned, shaking his head with disbelief. 

Lauren gave him a warm smile and turned to look up at Norman before she wrapped her arms around his waist, moving one of her hands smoothly up along his back. In love with his arms holding her, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a long, deep kiss. "I love you." She said softly when she broke from him. 

"I love you too, sweetheart." Norman said softly. He slid his hand down her back and gave her ass a few playful slaps, holding her hand and following her out the bedroom door and out of the trailer with Andrew just behind him to head back to set. Lauren smiled to herself and tried to control the flutter of nerves twisting and turning in her stomach, wondering what the day ahead would hold.


	70. Chapter 70

"AND- ACTION!" Greg called out, silence ringing loudly among the countless people along the sides of the set. 

Lauren looked at the man standing in front of her and saw two different people. The wonderful man she'd married and the guarded one her character was to fall for. Much like she had, quickly and completely. His face was smeared with make up dirt, blood and scabs, looking just the way he was supposed to- like someone had tried to kill him. She was sitting on the ground in the corner of an old metal storage container, her clothes ripped and filthy and matted with fake died blood and dirt as she made herself tremble just lightly and held her arms tight around her legs. 

"Who locked you in here?" Norman said with Daryl's delicious growl. 

"Does it matter?" Lauren asked him weakly, turning to look up at him and pulling her legs tighter into her chest. 

"Was it Negan? Saviors?"

"No... why? They screw with your group too?"

"To say the least."

"What'd they lock you in here for?"

Lauren paused and shook her head. "No one did. I got overrun with a broken ankle. Wouldn't have been smart to leave like this." 

The stillness around them was deafening. Not a single person on set had moved. No one dared make a sound. Norman watched her and stood there looking incredible like he always did, his character woefully conflicted on whether to trust hers or not until he finally spoke. "When's the last time you ate?" 

"I don't... I don't even know."

Norman turned and pulled the backpack off of his back and threw an old package of crackers just short of her reach. "How long you been in here?"

"I don't know.. A week? Two? Eighty seven?"

"No food or water?"

"I took what little I had and did what I could. Dead ones out there didn't leave until a few days ago... And this foot is all kinds of messed up."

Norman stood and watched for another moment and Lauren struggled to keep a straight face, hoping and praying it didn't show to the seemingly thousand people watching them. The way he stood and watched her took her breath away and made it even harder to focus, the gentle curve of his lips all too distracting before he offered his hand to her and helped her onto her feet. Lauren made herself stumble into the cold metal wall and limped as she followed him out into the hot Georgia sun, squinting her eyes as she adjusted them to the light. 

"I got a group out east." Norman said simply. Lauren looked at him where he stood next to the old bike that looked like it had seen better days. "You got a name?"

"Hannah." Lauren said, crossing her arms over her stomach and keeping her eyes on the bike. 

"I got a group out east. Ain't got a lot, but it's more'n you have."

"Am I just supposed to ride off with you? I don't know you. I don't know your grou-"

"You can come or not. Don't make no difference to me." 

Lauren looked away and chewed on her bottom lip, still struggling to resist the way Norman looked in the heat. His skin was glistening, beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and Lauren could feel herself grow weak and wet, her pussy tingling with her need for him. Forcing herself back to the scene she was supposed to be focusing on, she shook her head in silent resignation and got onto his bike behind him just as the engine revved with a loud, echoing roar.

"CUT! EXCELLENT TAKE!" Greg shouted just before the tension of silence lifted from the shoulders of everyone present. "LET'S GO AHEAD AND SET UP FOR SCENES 18 TO 26, PLEASE."

"Holy shit..." Lauren muttered under her breath, looking up at Norman just as he stepped toward her. 

"You. Were. Perfect." Norman said softly. He wrapped her in his arms and held her tight and the nerves rolling deep in her stomach started to ease. 

"I was so fucking nervous."

"You could've fooled everyone here. Myself included."

"You better not be just saying that." 

"Sweetheart, seriously."

Lauren brought her hand up to hold on Norman's chest and he leaned in close to kiss her, taking her hand in his. The two of them followed the crew as the set was shifted to the road and brought back to life. The following hours of the day passed faster than Lauren could have imagined, each scene being played and replayed, some of them reworked and redone. Lauren watched with a new kind of curiosity and checked her phone throughout the morning and early afternoon, counting the minutes until she finally saw the text message on her phone that Mingus had pulled in. Norman was standing off to the side of an old, leaf covered road and Lauren smiled at the sight of him, turning for the parking lot to see Mingus carefully pulling Hannah's car seat out of the back door. 

"H- hey!" He said cheerfully, looking too much like his dad in his black Ray-Bans and old band t-shirt. "How's the first day?"

"Nerve racking. I swear I feel foolish every time that camera turns on."

"I felt like a fish out of water the first time on a runway too. I'm sure you're awesome."

"We'll see about that." Lauren added, wiping the sweat from her forehead and looking down at the sleeping baby she missed more than anything. "How was she?"

"She was good, slept most of the morning. She'll probably be hungry soon though. I fed her about an hour and half or two hours ago." 

"Oh, yep. She'll be up in no time for the boob, I'm sure." She laughed, taking the car seat from him before they both turned back toward the set. 

They both weaved through the various tents and trailers on set until Mingus opened the door to hers and Norman's trailer and followed her into the cool air conditioning. Lauren carefully set Hannah's car seat down and lifted her slowly in her arms, smiling warmly when Hannah slowly opened her eyes and looked at her. 

"Hi there, precious baby." Lauren said sweetly, kissing both of Hannah's cheeks. Hannah yawned and pulled her arms tight into her chest as Lauren smiled up at her, too in love with feeling this kind of complete. "How about we go see your old man, huh?" 

Mingus set the diaper bag on the counter and the two of them once again set off toward the set. Lauren's return earned countless smiles and awes when she weaved through the crew members on set and toward the large white tent where most of the cast had come together. Norman stood off to one side with a cigarette hanging lazily from his lips and Lauren walked up to him, a warm smile pulling at her lips when she still hadn't caught his attention from just over his shoulder. 

"And here we thought you were quitting." Lauren chided playfully. Norman snapped his head to look at her and quickly blew the smoke out of his lungs and tossed his cigarette to the ground.

"I swear, this is the first one I've had since she was born." 

"Mm. Whatever you say." She winked with a smile. 

"How's my girl doin', huh?" He said, leaning in close to kiss Hannah's forehead. A small smile tugged at Hannah's lips just before she yawned again and Norman's smile beamed, making Lauren's heart flutter when Hannah smiled again. 

"Mingus said she was great at home." Lauren answered sweetly, bringing Hannah up to kiss her cheek once more. 

"THAT BETTER BE WHO I THINK IT IS!" Andrew shouted from behind where Lauren and Norman stood, startling Lauren before she turned around and stuck her tongue out. 

"Jesus Christ..." She whispered, laughing at herself as he walked up to them and looked at Hannah. 

"Ha! Sorry. Oh my goodness look at her!" He said excitedly when Lauren turned around. 

The three of them stepped under the large tent where the cast had all come together for a break and Norman brought his hand up to his mouth, slipping his fingers into his lips to whistle loudly for everyone's attention. The heads of everyone ahead of them immediately turned to look at them and their they all stood up from their places, walking over to where Norman had stepped behind Lauren and brought his arms around her as she held their daughter. He nestled his chin into the curve of her neck and shoulder and the both of them let their group of friends fawn over their precious baby, sharing the pride of parenthood as they watched everyone take turns with her in their arms. 

"I can't tell who she takes after the most." Lauren C. said with her smooth British accent, moving her hand softly along Hannah's head and taking her tiny hand in hers. 

"It doesn't help that both of us had bright blonde hair when we were babies either. She'll have his eyes though. I can tell they're turning blue." Lauren returned, lacing her fingers with Norman's as he continued to hold her. 

"I don't know, maybe not. She's got some green in there too. Maybe she'll have a bit of both." The other Lauren smiled as she started to sway with her. Alanna walked up and stole the baby from her, bringing her up close to kiss her forehead. Lauren watched her smile and coo with Hannah and nearly cried at how much she loved her life, closing her eyes and swallowing away the knot forming in her throat before Norman's voice shook her from her thoughts.

"You'd think the kid is cute or something." He said softly in her ear, kissing just behind it and holding his arms just a little tighter around her. 

"Just look at 'em goin' nuts like that. Pathetic." Lauren joked, turning and kissing him back just as Hannah started to fuss. 

"Are you kidding? Look at this nugget!" Alanna said when she stepped toward them and carefully put Hannah back in Lauren's arms. "Seriously, other my own spawn, she's one of the cutest." 

"Those genes definitely come from her." Norman joked as he looked down at Hannah and the redness of her face the more upset she became. 

"That's no surprise." Andrew teased from behind them when he gave Norman's shoulder a few hardly slaps. 

"Oh stop." Lauren laughed, nudging his elbow before she turned and eyed the chair in the corner. "No cares, right?" She asked to no one in particular, pointing to her chest. The group around them shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders, some of them shifting their focus to the long tables of banquet trays and the food they flaunted. 

"You want anything?" Norman asked softly after Lauren took her seat, leaning in close to kiss behind her ear. 

"Anything sounds good. Surprise me." Lauren said, pulling her tank top up and helping Hannah latch on to eat after she turned toward the corner of the tent. Thankful for the breeze coming from the opening to her left, Lauren turned and closed her eyes to savor the coolness of it against her sweat damp skin. Norman returned a few minutes later with two plates covered in food and sat down next to her, bringing his leg up to rest his ankle on his knee and shaking his hair out of his face. Lauren reached over and tucked some of it behind his ear and smiled at him when he looked over at her. "You know, this morning was... pretty terrible." She joked, picking up a piece of watermelon and bringing it to her lips. 

"I would hate to ever do that again." 

"Yeah, let's not." She winked. 

"You feel okay though?"

"You mean...?" Lauren asked as she pointed vaguely to her crotch before Norman nodded his answer. "Of course. If something had happened, I'd have told you." 

"Well good." Norman said with a smile as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Because there's definitely a second take comin' later on." 

A rush of heat flashed through Lauren's body and she swallowed hard at the twists and turns of her stomach, blushing hard as she felt Norman's eyes nearly devour the sight of her. She let a nervous laugh escape from her and crossed one leg over the other, leaning into him for a long, deep kiss. 

"Did I really just make you blush?" Norman asked when he broke from her lips. 

"That surprises you?" 

"Yeah, a little bit." 

"What? Why?" 

"I don't know, because we're married? We have a kid? You oughta be used to me by now."

"Oh I'm used to you. But that doesn't mean you don't make me blush." Lauren giggled. "That's a good thing, babe." 

"I'll take that." He smiled sweetly. 

Lauren leaned over to kiss him again and rocked with Hannah while she ate, a blissful smile making it's home on her face at the prospect of the what the rest of the day would bring. 

***

"Damn, I'm fuckin' spent." Norman said, rolling his tired shoulders after setting Hannah's car seat on the kitchen table back at home. 

"That was a really long day." Lauren yawned in return, letting her bags fall to the floor with a loud thud. "Where's Mingus? I saw the car gone." 

"He said he went up to the restaurant with Greg and his kids. That's okay, right?"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, it's your car..." 

"No it's not." Lauren said with a sly smile. 

"... uhh. What?"

"I haven't told him, but Mingus's name is on that title. He's been such a help around here with her and we don't really use that one very often."

"You did- what? You're giving him a car? For taking care of his sister?"

"He doesn't have one, I'm sure he'd like a way to get around when he's down here... Especially if he's carting her around."

"You are far nicer than I am." Norman laughed, shaking his head. "He'll see it that way anyway." 

"Surely he's asked for one?" 

"He has yeah... But I guess we just never got to it. He started the runway thing and I've got the shows and we just... never did it."

"But you're not mad that I did? I mean... I can switch the title back. Especially if Helena is uncom-"

"Babe, stop." Norman said with a warm smile spreading across his face. "You didn't have to do that. But the fact that you did only makes me love you more." Norman stepped closer and brought his arms around her waist to hug her tight, bringing his lips to hers. The two of them fell into a daze of exhausted need, their lips moving in tired waves with one another's before Hannah started to fuss. Lauren broke away from him and looked up at him, holding her hand on his cheek and giving him another quick kiss. 

"You about ready for bed?" Lauren asked smoothly, bringing her other arm around him to hold on the strong muscles of his back. 

"Think I've been ready since about seven this morning." Norman yawned when he turned to look away from her and turned back. He kissed her cheek and gave her a few light pats on her ass before he stepped away and carefully pulled Hannah from her car seat. He nestled her in his arms and Lauren followed him upstairs, peeling off her clothes and leaving them on the floor while Norman carefully lowered himself into bed. Lauren stretched her aching, tired limbs and pulled on a loose tank top before she joined him in bed, carefully taking Hannah in her arms and giving her a warm smile when she looked up at her. 

"You must be hungry, huh?" Lauren asked sweetly after Hannah started to fuss again, bringing her close to kiss her cheek. She laid her in between her thighs and pulled one loose strap of her top down from her shoulder and helped her latch to her breast, slowly rocking from side to side as Hannah closed her eyes and started to eat. Completely in love with the precious being in her arms, Lauren lost herself in time as Hannah ate until she was full. The soft shutter of a camera cut across the silence of the bedroom and shook Lauren back to reality as Norman stood in the doorway to the bathroom, holding his old camera in both hands with a smile on his face. "Get a good one?"

"Every picture of you is a good one." Norman returned when Lauren blushed and brought Hannah up to help her burp and joined her, leaning lazily against the headboard and bringing his hand to massage his fingertips into Lauren's back. "Oh man, this girl is tired." He added, sitting up and leaning close to kiss Hannah's forehead after she yawned. 

"Good, because momma needs sleep." Lauren joked, moving to sit up before Norman stopped her. 

"Let me." 

"Sure?"

"Absolutely."

Norman quickly sat up and Lauren gave Hannah and quick kiss goodnight, handing her off to Norman before he disappeared into the hallway. She stretched her arms again and fixed her shirt before sliding down into the blankets of their bed, reaching over to her bedside table and picking up the small monitor to see Norman come into view when he walked into Hannah's room. She turned on the volume and watched him relax into the soft cushions of the deep, comfy arm chair next to Hannah's crib and start to sing. 

"Oh my god..." Lauren said softly, bringing her hand up to gently cover her lips, tears building in her eyes. His voice was quiet and gentle as he brought his feet up to lounge back, crossing them at his ankles as Hannah started to coo along with him. Her tiny arms moved up to touch his face when he leaned in close and kissed her nose and Lauren struggled with the knot lodged in her throat, overwhelmed and weak with the bliss washing over her and blushing her cheeks until he finally carefully stood up and lowered their daughter into her crib. He covered her slowly and backed out of the room, closing the door behind himself just seconds before he walked back into their room and fell into bed. 

"Woah, you okay?" He asked, his eyes wide and concerned. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Lauren said, trying to swallow away the tears and smiling up at him. 

"You don't look like you are." 

"You just... watching you with her is..." Lauren looked up at the ceiling as more tears fell. "You've changed my life so much that I can't even... process it. Even now. You look so good with her. And you are so good to me. To us. I just-"

"Aww, sweetheart." Norman crooned with a gentle laugh as he pulled her into a warm embrace. 

"I have so much to thank you for." Lauren added when she relaxed into his arms. 

"You better stop this." He said with a small laugh. "Or we're both gonna wake up all puffy eyed in the morning." 

"I would apologize, but I'm not sorry." She returned with a smile, sitting up to look at him and hold her hand on his cheek.

"I love you. Literally more than almost anything else on this planet."

"With the exception being the kids, whiskey and chocolate?"

"Exactly." He smirked, leaning up to lean on his hand and kiss her. 

Their lips moved in deep, delicious waves together and the both of them lost themselves in the feel and taste of the other. Norman leaned even closer as Lauren slowly laid down beneath him, bringing her arms to wrap around his neck as he centered himself between her legs. 

"Whatta you think, should we break the rules again?" Lauren asked with a smile tugging at her lips when she broke from Norman's kiss. 

"You know, I've never been very good at following orders." Norman smirked.

"That makes the two of us." She mused, running one of her hands down along his body to feel his cock grow harder at her touch. 

"Think we might be two peas in a rule breakin' pod then, huh." 

"Mm, we just might be." 

The both of them laughed and Norman buried his face in the curve of Lauren's neck, planting hot, wet kisses along her skin and lifting her shirt up. He carefully kissed across her chest and between her breasts, the feel of his lips moving along her skin making Lauren's body quiver beneath him. He slipped his fingers into the top of her thin lace underwear and helped her out of them, leaving them to fall silently to the floor just seconds before he opened her legs wide for himself. A soft, breathy moan escaped from Lauren's lips when Norman's tongue found her clit and he sucked on her, teasing her sensitive bud like he always did to earn himself the desperate sounds of her need for him. Lauren reached down to mess her fingers through his hair and Norman groaned hard and deep into the taste of her, sliding his fingers inside her pussy to feel her slick juices start to build with every wave of heightened arousal he gave her. 

"God babe, please..." Lauren managed to say weakly, looking down at him just as he lifted his eyes to meet hers. He broke away from her and crawled his way up to kiss her again, slipping his tongue between her lips so that she could taste herself. 

"You ready for me?" Norman asked in a desperate breath into her lips. 

"Mm, lay down." She returned, gently pushing him back and getting up on her knees. Lauren watched him lay down in front of her and moved down between his legs, never letting her eyes leave his. Bright and blue and everything she needed, she lost herself in the look of need he always had for her. His skin was soft and warm to her touch, nearly trembling beneath her fingertips as she ran her hands up his thighs and wrapped her hand around his cock standing at fierce attention. 

"Fuck, I love watchin' you choke on me." He growled just before biting down hard at the sight of her. 

"So I've heard." Lauren winked with a wicked smile. A soft, playfully needy laugh escaped from Norman's throat and she moved down to kiss her way up his hard cock, running her tongue up along every inch of him and bringing her other hand between his legs. She kept her eyes locked on his and teased him mercilessly with her tongue, moving it along him in twists and flicks that drove him wild. The sounds coming from his throat were intoxicating, making Lauren's need for him grow and swell in a hot wave deep inside of her as she took him in her mouth. She buried him deep in her throat and choked on him, her eyes starting to water and her face flushing bright red until she quickly backed away from him and climbed into his lap. Norman sat up and brought his arms around her hips to hold his hands just above her ass, his fingertips pressing into her skin while he kissed along her collarbone. 

"Make love to me." Lauren breathed into his ear, bringing her arms to hold around him. "Please, Norman." 

"Anything my beautiful wife wants, my beautiful wife gets." Norman returned softly as his lips moved across her skin. 

A smile pulled at Lauren's lips and she kissed her way up to Norman's cheek and pressed her lips to his, adjusting her hips on top of his so that he could fill her completely. Norman laid back and pulled Lauren with him, bringing his hands up to hold on her waist as she started to slowly roll her hips on top of him. Lauren ran her hands down Norman's chest and took her time lifting herself to sit up, watching as he closed his eyes at the feel of her tightening herself around him. She took his hands in hers and started to move herself up and down on top of him, her voice leaving her in light, weak moans as he filled every last inch she could give him. 

"Damn, Lauren..." Norman mused, breaking one of his hands free from hers and pulling her down on top of him. His skin was hot and damp against hers, nearly vibrating with the electricity she always felt buzzing just below the surface. "You feel so fucking good." He added softly, bringing one of his hands up to hold her breast and kissing the hot skin at the side of her neck. 

"Mm, so do you, baby..." Lauren said softly in return. She brought her hands up to hold on either side of Norman's face and kissed him hard and deep, her breath catching in her lungs when he brought his knees up behind her and started to move his hips in unison with her own. 

"Fuck, I missed this." He said in a low, quiet moan, looking up at her when Lauren broke from his kiss. 

"God, me too, honey..." 

Norman pulled Lauren close again and wrapped his arms around her waist before he stopped moving inside of her, flipping her over to lay on her back. He brought his arms down to hold himself just above her and Lauren brushed his long, dark hair out of his face, opening her legs as much as she could for him. He was thick and long inside of her, filling every last part of her she could offer him and taking her breath away. Lauren took a deep breath that shook in her chest and Norman leaned in close to press his forehead to her temple, slowly starting to move inside of her and kissing her cheek. Lauren held one hand along Norman's ribs and wrapped her other arm around him over his shoulders and Norman quickened his pace on top of her, moving his hips in smooth waves that brought her nipples to fierce attention.

"Damn, look at that." Norman said with a wicked smile, picking himself up just enough to look down at the glow in her chest. 

"Just for you, babe." Lauren smiled, watching him lean down and kiss his way between her breasts, bringing his hand to hold on one of them. "Just be careful." She added with a smooth laugh, earning one from him before he looked back up at her and met her lips with his again. 

Norman started to move faster inside of her, pushing his hips hard into Lauren's and hitting her G-spot with incredible force. Lauren held tight to his body and could hardly handle the waves of bliss crashing through her body, nearly shaking with need the deeper and harder he moved inside of her. Her voice left her in shallow, weak moans and her chest flushed bright and red, her skin on fire from every powerful thrust Norman made. 

"Holy shit, Lauren, you're fuckin' wet, huh?" He husked in her ear, kissing just behind it. 

"God yes, baby, you- god, you feel so fu- fucking good." Lauren whimpered. She brought one of her hands up to comb through his hair again and Norman slowed down, catching his breath. 

"Man, your pussy is the best of 'em all." Norman mused. He carefully moved to lay on his side and pulled Lauren's body up close to lay in front of him, bringing his arm underneath her neck and holding his other around her to hold his hand on her ass. 

"Mmm, and you married me." She smiled, lifting her leg up and bringing it around him. "So you get to fuck me just about any time you want." She added. She brought her arms to wrap around Norman's neck and Norman immediately kissed her hard and deep. He slid his hand resting on her ass over her hip to hold tight on her thigh and started to move again. Slowly. Deeply. In every way Lauren could have needed. 

"Just about anytime I want, huh?" Norman asked softly. 

Lauren bit her bottom lip gently and smiled again. "Just as long as you do it just like this." 

"Shit, you know I will." He returned with a gentle laugh, slowly moving his hand to the curve of her knee and lifting her leg. Lauren took his hand in hers and moved it between her legs and closed her eyes when he found her clit, biting her lip even harder as he started to move his fingers in tight, delicious circles. 

"Come on baby, make me cum." Lauren begged quietly in Norman's ear, pulling him tighter against her. 

Norman returned with a deep, harsh groan and pressed his lips heavily to Lauren's as he started to pump deeper and fast inside of her. Every inch of his thick length filled her and hit the begging patch of nerves buried deep inside of her walls, sending waves of goose bumps across her skin and electricity through every nerve ending. Lauren's voice erupted from her throat in light, breathy moans and grew in volume with every movement Norman made, her hot, slick juices nearly gushing out of her until she could hardly keep herself still. Shaking and weak and damp with sweat, she tried to make a sound and her voice failed her, every waning ounce of control over her body lost to the throes of her release. 

"That's fuckin' it, babe, I feel you-" Norman growled in her ear, gently biting her earlobe and kissing her cheek. 

"Fuck yes it is, baby, oh my g- oh my god." Lauren said breathlessly, trembling and desperate to taste him cum. "Let me taste you." She added as she turned and looked up at him. 

Norman laid back and watched as Lauren got up next to him, leaning over on her hands and knees and quickly wrapping her lips around him. The taste of her release was intoxicating and delicious along him and Lauren moaned into him, stoking her hand slowly along with her mouth as she sucked and teased him with her gag reflex. His skin was hot and nearly trembling at her touch and Norman moved his hand along her side to her ass, giving her a warm squeeze the deeper she buried him in her throat. 

"Holy shit-" He said with hardly a sound, his breath caught in his lungs before he sat up and gave her a few playful slaps on her ass. "C'mon, spread those legs for me." 

Lauren did as Norman asked and pulled his pillow underneath herself, hugging it underneath her head just as he brought his tip to her hot, slick entrance. He filled her slowly, stretching her walls around him before he started to move in slow, deep pumps inside of her. He moved his hands to hold tight to her hips and Lauren looked back at him from over her shoulder, the look of ecstasy making it's home on his face all she needed to cum hard once again. Norman's voice came from deep in his belly and Lauren's did the same, every muscle in her body weak and trembling with every thrust Norman made. 

"Jesus Christ, babe..." Lauren moaned, reaching back to hold on the strong, flexed muscle of his arm. 

"Damn, Lauren... You look so fuckin' good..." He returned, the desperation in his voice nearly matching his as he started to move even faster inside of her. "And this pussy... holy shit..." 

"You're gonna cum, huh?" She asked, giving his arm a warm squeeze. 

"Fuck yes!" He said with a breathless moan, slamming his hips into hers and quickly pulling out of her. "Give me your mouth, babe." 

Lauren bit her bottom lip and wasted no time turning around and taking his waist in her hands, pressing her lips heavily to his before she pushed him back and wrapped her hand around his hard, slick cock. A long, deep moan erupted from his throat and Lauren smiled proudly to herself, moving her hand along his cock and watching him nearly shake at the feel of her. She leaned down and ran her tongue up every inch of him and teased his tip, bringing her hand down to play with his balls while her other ventured down between his legs so that she could press her fingertips into the tender and sensitive patch of skin she knew would drive him crazy. 

"HOLY SHIT!" Norman groaned loudly, his voice ringing in the empty space of their bedroom just before his hot, delicious cum filled her mouth and coated her tongue. "God damn that feels- so fucking good!" He added, moving his legs up as Lauren buried him deep in her throat once again and let her gag reflex vibrate on his tip. She moaned into the taste of him and Norman reached down to grab her arm and pulled her up on top of him. 

"You liked that, huh?" Lauren softly, bringing both of her hands up to hold on either side of his face. 

"Fuck yeah, I did." He breathed as he brought his hands down to hold on her waist. "I can't tell you how much I missed this." 

"Speak for yourself." She laughed. Norman laughed with her and their lips met for a long, deep kiss as Lauren moved to lay down next to him. He held her close with his arms wrapped around her waist and Lauren couldn't help but lose herself in a daze with him. She'd missed these moments with him more than words would ever be able to capture. When the adrenaline from their release subsided and the haze of pure, deep and indestructible love for who they were grew thick and palpable between them. She lived for these moments with him. And she hated that they had had to wait so long to have one. 

"But you know.. that little stinker down the hall is awfully worth it." Norman added sweetly, breaking from her kiss and nuzzling his face with hers. 

"Mm, yeah she is." Lauren nodded, another warm smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

"You ever think about if you want ano-"

"Not for a while." She interrupted, looking up at him and tangling one of her legs with his. "After what happened after she was born... I want to be careful." 

"But you do?"

Lauren watched Norman carefully and saw him searching her expression for answers, her heart melting at how much she loved him. "Of course I do... I'm just not in a hurry. I got the baby I wanted, so any more are just a bonus." She finally said, her voice soft and sweet in his ear. 

Norman smiled and shook his head, holding his hand on her waist and pulling her close. "I swear, you gotta be the cutest person on the planet." 

"Stop it." Lauren giggled, hugging her arms around him. 

"Never." He returned with a playful kiss on her cheek. 

Lauren combed her fingers through his hair and Norman pulled their sheets over them, letting go of her just long enough for her to turn off her bedside lamp. She returned to him and quickly curled back into Norman's embrace, quickly succumbing to the sleep she'd been begging for all day.


	71. Chapter 71

"Norman?" Lauren called out into the house, carefully setting Hannah's car seat on the kitchen counter along with a cloth bag full of groceries. The heat of summer in Georgia brought a thickness to the air that Lauren knew she should have been used to by now, wiping the sweat from her forehead before she peaked her head out into the living room. "Babe?"

"I'm comin'!" Norman shouted from somewhere upstairs, a loud crash following his words and echoing down the hall. Lauren reared back just before Norman appeared with a wide smile on his face. "How'd it go?"

"What the hell was that?" 

"Eye knocked over a stack 'a books up there and flipped out." 

"Oh god." Lauren laughed as Norman nearly hopped down the stairs. 

"It was only a matter of time. Little jerk."

"He knocks over everything else. Surprised he waited this long." She joked, knowing Eye made a habit to purposefully knock over anything that sat even remotely close to a table edge. Norman stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around Lauren's waist and buried his face in the curve of her neck, breathing in the light scent of her shampoo before she pulled away and looked up at him. 

"How'd it go?" He asked again, the excitement between them palpable. 

"How did what go?" Lauren asked, playing with him as much as she possibly could despite them being guilty as sin of not following her doctors' "no sex" orders. 

"Don't even fuck with me." Norman playfully complained as he brought his hands down to hold her ass and give her a warm squeeze. She smirked at him and wrapped her own arms around him, holding her hands on his muscular shoulders and pressing her lips to his just as Hannah started to fuss in her seat. 

"She has a way of knowing." She said smoothly into his kiss before he took a step back and turned his attention to their three month old on the verge of tears. 

"What's goin' on kiddo?" He asked her quietly, his voice soft and almost enchanting as he cradled her in his arms. Lauren smiled blissfully to herself and walked up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist once again, swaying slowly with him as he leaned in close and kissed Hannah's forehead. 

"Take a look in that cloth bag over there." Lauren whispered before she kissed behind his ear, pointing at the bag full of groceries and smiling wickedly at the green lightbulb she'd stopped to get at the hardware store and hoping he'd get the joke. Norman did as she'd said and pulled out the simple white and green box and looked over at her with a sly smile, moving one of his hands around his side and behind him to pat on her thigh. 

"Bought yourself a little birthday present?" He asked in almost a growl, Lauren moving to stand against his side so that he could bring his arm over her shoulders. 

"You mean bought us a little birthday present." She smiled just as the sound of a knock came to the front door behind them. "Not that it really matters." 

"Hellooo?" Sara's voice said cheerfully before the door closed gently behind her. "Where's that baby?" Lauren rolled her eyes and laughed and Sara hugged her tight, kissing her cheek and doing the same with Norman. 

"Should've believed you when you said you'd love my kid more than you love me." Lauren griped playfully when Sara took Hannah from Norman's arms and immediately showered her with kisses. 

"Well, at least I was honest with you right off the bat." Sara laughed, earning herself the adorable smiles that Lauren could never get enough of. "You can go now so I can have her all to myself." She added with a ridiculous smile. 

"Where's dad? I thought he was coming?"

"He'll be here late, one of his partners at work had tickets to the Braves game."

"Nice to hear baseball is more important than his granddaughter." 

"Oh shut up." Sara laughed, waving her off. Lauren and Norman both laughed before Norman turned and gave Lauren an expectant look, following her upstairs to pick up the bag she'd packed for them earlier in the day. 

"How is it your birthday and you planned everything?" He asked roughly in her ear, coming up behind her to press his body against hers as she stood in front of the bathroom sink. 

"Call it my gift to you." 

"Mm. I can't fucking wait to open it." He said as Lauren turned around in his arms, bringing her own to hold along his sides. 

"Good. Because I can't wait to give it to you." She smiled seductively just before Norman's lips immediately fell to engulf hers, his tongue slipping past her lips to taste every last part of her that he could while he pulled her tighter against him. "Now let's go. I can't wait any longer and we both have a long day on set tomorrow." 

"Fuck yes." He breathed before Lauren hurriedly took his hand and the both of them quickly left the room with bags in hand. Norman's sleek black Mercedes sped down the long, twisted drive toward the main road after they said their quick farewells to Sara and kissed Hannah goodbye for the night, neither of them able to to keep their hands to themselves as they held onto one another with eager anticipation. Lauren leaned over from her side of the car and kissed along Norman's jawline and behind his ear, the fiery need inside of her nearly lighting her on fire while she held tight to his arm. 

"Pull over." She said weakly in his ear. 

"Right here?"

"Pull over right here, right behind those trees." 

Hidden behind a thick line of evergreens, Norman put the car in park and Lauren wasted no time getting out of her seat belt and threw herself out of the car when Norman yanked her door open. Their lips immediately found one another's in a harsh, desperate kiss and Norman pulled Lauren's body hard into his, nearly ripping her clothes off of her to leave them in a heap in the floorboards of the front seat. He quickly brought his arms around her waist and lifted her from the ground as the both of them lost their grips with reality, need raging and hot between them and taking their breath away when Norman pulled hard at the back door handle. Lauren was on her back across the backseat hardly a second later and Norman held himself above her, kissing and nipping along her shoulder and down between her breasts.

"Take this off." He growled, letting her sit up and reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. 

Lauren gave him a wicked smile and did as he asked, tossing her bra into the front seat and laying back down as Norman once again attacked her body with kisses that lit her skin on fire. 

"Holy shit, baby, please..." Lauren said, almost begging as he pushed her further into the car and pulled the door closed behind him. "I need you so fucking bad." 

"Finally got the official permission and I'm gonna fuck the shit outta you..." Norman's voice was deep and wanting when he came back to lean closely over her, both of his hands moving smoothly along both of her sides and down to pull her panties off. 

"Mm, please do." She laughed as Norman spread her legs and kissed the inside of her thigh. 

"Yes ma'am." 

Without hesitation, Norman's tongue found the aching, soaking lips between Lauren's legs and tasted her sweet readiness for him, sucking on her clit and stealing her breath from her. She gasped hard and brought her knees up toward her chest as Norman tasted her and slowly pushed his thick, delicious fingers inside her entrance, pressing his fingers tips in just the right ways to send chills across her skin. 

"Don't tease me, Norman." She breathed as she combed her fingers through his hair. Norman breathed a laugh into her skin and picked himself up on top of her to bring his tip to her entrance, anchoring his foot on the floor and slowly burying himself inside of every inch she could give him. 

"Damn..." 

"Oh my god..." Lauren bit her lip as she looked up at him and held her arms out in front of herself, Norman lowering himself down into her arms so that she could hold them around his chest. The air was thick between them with need as Norman started to move inside of her, slowly at first and picking up his speed. "Fuck, baby, wait-" She groaned, lowering her arms and stopping him with her hands on his chest. "Baby, stop." 

"Wh- what? Am I hurting you?" He asked, his voice hardly louder than a whisper. 

"No, no. Dr. Woods still wants us to use condoms. I've got the IUD, but both she and Dr. Carson said they wanted us to use them until Hannah's at least six months old."

"Fuck, sweetheart, I don't even remember the last time I bought any. I know I don't have one... Why's it any different now? We haven't used 'em at all since she was born."

"Because babe, she had a point and I've said it before, I wanna wait before we go trying for another baby or taking too much risk of me getting pregnant... Check that bag right there." She said, pointing the one on the floor just below her shoulder. "Front pocket. There should be some if I remembered to put 'em in there." 

Norman leaned heavily into Lauren's body and kissed her hard, blindly searching the pockets of the leather duffle bag Lauren had packed for them until he finally found the small box and opened it without looking. He fumbled with the box and let it fall to the floor and tore open one of the small packages as he quickly pulled out of her and slid it on, filling her again and hardly missing a beat as he worked his hips into a delicious rhythm. 

"Mm, I know we didn't listen to the doctor, but you better show me how much you missed this pussy."

"You bet your beautiful fuckin' ass I will." Norman husked, reaching one of his hands between them to press into her clit. 

"God, I love how fucking big you are." She struggled to say, breathless and weak as she listened to the heavy sounds of his moans escaping from his lips. Norman looked down at her and bit his own lip and brought one of his hands up to hold at the back of her leg, pushing it toward her chest so that he could pump hard and deep inside of her. 

Lauren's eyes fluttered shut as she lost herself in the waves of bliss coursing through her veins, taking one of her nipples between her fingers and tugging hard on herself while the other slid between them so that she could tease her clit. Her walls tightened around Norman's thickness and his voice erupted out of his throat in a deep, harsh grunt. Lauren could hardly control the volume of her voice as she gasped for air and moaned harder with every movement of his hips. 

"Shit, you're fucking tight." He grunted, burying himself as deep as he could and stopping so that he could catch his breath. 

"Mm, you don't happen to like that, do you?"

"Not one damn bit." Norman laughed gently as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, moving his body lower so that his bare chest touched hers. Lauren wrapped her arms around him just as he did the same and lifted her up so that he could sit back against the closed car door, adjusting his hips beneath her and eagerly watching her as she started to grind her hips on top of him. A smooth groan rumbled deep in Norman's stomach and he held one of his hands along her waist as he brought the other up to her breast, kissing along her smooth skin and teasing her nipple with his tongue. 

"Hannah still eats out of those, you better be careful." Lauren laughed, bringing her arms over his shoulders when he huffed a small laugh and looked up to kiss her. 

"Yeah, well, her old man here got a little jealous." He joked into their kiss as Lauren shook her head at him and continued to laugh. 

"You're ridiculous." She giggled, her tongue moving between his lips to explore his kiss. 

Her breath caught in her lungs as she started to move up and down in his lap and Norman held both of his hands on her waist, leaning back and watching every movement her body made on top of him. 

"Fuck, I missed this..." Norman mused, bringing one of his hands down to hold on her ass before he gave her a delicious slap. 

"Like you went so long without it." Lauren laughed smoothly, tossing her hair over one of her shoulders just as a heavy wave of heat swept over her. "Oh fuck-"

"Damn, you look so fuckin' good." 

"So do you." She whispered, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back as she moaned hard at the feel of him filling every inch she could give him. Her skin tingled and buzzed with electricity at the feel of his hands holding her waist and Lauren could hardly control the volume of her voice, each wave of overwhelming bliss sweeping over her in all the right ways. His touch took her breath away as Lauren leaned back and held her hands on top of Norman's thighs, moving her hips hard and fast on top of his to throw herself over the edge she loved falling over. 

"Shit, you're close, huh?" Norman moaned, bringing one of his hands over to move along her stomach and up to her breast. 

"Oh my g- you have no idea." Lauren said, her tone nearly matching his as she grew weaker with each movement. Her warm, slick juices soaked him and Norman quickly reached for her arm to pull her into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around her and pressing his lips heavily on hers. His tongue slipped between her lips so that he could taste her and Lauren lost every last waning hold she had on reality, her orgasm gripping her hard as she grew weak and powerless on top of him, at his complete and total mercy. 

"Damn, there it is." He breathed, still holding his arms tightly around her while Lauren moaned and gasped hard on top of him. 

"God, Norman..." Lauren breathed into his ear, holding her forehead against his sweat damp hair. 

"Keep that up." Norman growled in her ear, every inch of him buried deep inside of her as she tightened her walls around him the harder her orgasm hit her. 

"Let me taste it." She whispered.

"You want my dick in your mouth, huh?" 

Lauren gave him a small devious smile that nearly made him cum on the spot, his voice leaving him in a deep, hard groan when she picked herself up and backed away, getting on her knees in front of him. She never let her gaze break from Norman's as she bent over and slowly pulled the condom off of him before she watched him almost twitch with his need for release. He reached forward and placed his hand on the back of her head and pushed her into his lap. Lauren stopped him and pulled his hand away, almost laughing at him when she wrapped her hand around his cock and started to stroke along every inch of him. Norman's breath caught deep in his lungs as Lauren teased him with her tongue, moving in delicious pulses and burying him deep inside of her throat to choke on him. Her gag reflex vibrated on his tip and her face flushed bright and red while Norman pulled at a handful of her hair, starting to move his hips into her mouth so that he could fuck her face and listen to the delicious sound of her choking on his cock. 

"FUCK!" He grunted, settling back and pulling her hair just enough to turn her face to kiss her. 

"Give me that fucking cum." Lauren hissed, struggling to catch her breath. 

"Let me do it inside you." He returned as he eased his grip on her hair. 

"Sorry, babe, I can't do that." 

"Fuck." 

"Lay back." She said softly, moving back in the seat and watching him lay down. 

Lauren bit her lip and climbed back on top of his lap, holding both of her hands on his chest and leaning slightly forward, slipping her hand between their bodies to bring his cock between the lips of her pussy. She slowly started to rock her hips on top of him and Norman groaned heavily at the feel of her clit moving against him, his eyes glued to the site of his tip teasing her and her slick juices coating him as she once again worked herself into oblivion. 

"Holy fuckin' shit..." He breathed when he lifted his hands up to hold on her waist as she started to move even faster. 

"Cum for me, Norman." Lauren whimpered, shuddering at the waves of her own release shaking her to her core. Norman tightened his grip on her waist and his voice erupted from deep in his throat as the hot ropes of his cum landed on his stomach and Lauren quickly moved back to lean over him. She wrapped her lips around him once again and tasted the intoxicating mix of their orgasms glistening on his cock, feeling his skin tremble at her touch when she ran her tongue up along his hip to kiss his stomach and lick up every drop of cum he'd given her. Out of breath, Norman lifted his leg to bend his knee and watched as Lauren crawled up his body and laid down on top of him, giving her the same adorable smile she could never get enough of before she kissed him. 

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." He said smoothly, moving one of his arms to hold around her waist and the other up to sweep her sweat damp hair out of her face. 

"Thank you, babe." Lauren returned just before their lips met for a long, heavy kiss. "You're one of the best gifts I could ask for."

"One of? Rude." 

"Mm. With a baby at home, can you blame me?"

"Hm. Guess not." He smiled, still holding his hand along the smooth curve of her neck. 

"But, you're also the reason I have her and I couldn't love or thank you enough for that." 

"Aww." 

"Stop it, jerk." Lauren laughed, giving his ribs a playful pinch before he sat up with her. 

"Doesn't matter how many moments like this I get with you... I still don't get how I managed to luck out like this." Norman said softly with his forehead pressed warmly to hers. "And then you gave me Hannah and... shit, it's hard to think how any of this could get any better."

"And every day it does." Lauren said as she backed away only enough to look at him. Her fingers combed through his hair and the both of them wrapped their arms around the other once again, basking in the glow of the unbreakable kind of love that neither of them could live without. 

Both of them knowing they would never have to.

"Alright, come on. I'm hungry." She said with a light laugh as she sat up on top of him and pulled her hair back. 

"Think we fucked ourselves up a good appetite." Norman teased, sitting up and reaching for his shirt from over the seat. Lauren laughed and rolled her eyes before she reached over and pinched his bare thigh, goose bumps washing over her when she felt his hand move down her spine. 

The two of them poured out of the back seat and helped one another get their clothes back on, laughing to themselves that they'd had the kind of luck that kept prying eyes from noticing their abrupt stop on the side of the road. Shaking her head at their ridiculousness, Lauren reached for the door handle just before Norman grabbed her waist and pulled her back, hugging her against him and burying his face in the curve of her neck. 

"You've been so fucking amazing on the show, babe." He said smoothly in her ear. 

"We haven't even seen a finished episode yet." Lauren returned, looking at him from over her shoulder. 

"Don't have to. Just watching you on set blows my mind. Really." 

Lauren took a step forward and turned to look at him, her cheeks blushing bright and hot as she got back into the car. "Oh my god, stop." She said with a gentle laugh. He joined her in the car only seconds later and the both of them pulled on their seatbelts, their hands finding on another's when he pulled back onto the highway. 

"I mean in it, Lauren. Stop acting like everything you do isn't phenomenal, because it is." 

Lauren blushed again and held his hand a little tighter. "You really need to stop."

"No, sweetheart, I don't. Look at how cute our baby is. Look at how you handle this new job like you've been in it for years. Look at how amazing you are on set. You did all that and I'm damn proud of it."

"Thank you babe." She smiled, looking over at him and tightening her hold on his hand. "Really."

Norman lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her palm, speeding his way down the highway to where ever the road would take them. 

*****

"Norman, what the hell is this?" Lauren asked, slumping her shoulders and giving him a look of playful annoyance when he turned into the small rural airport and parked the car. 

"I might've lied to you." He returned, a sly smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You think?" She said, holding her hand out toward the plane hangar in front of them. "How is this gonna work with work tomorrow? Or the rest of this week?"

"Thaaat's what I lied about..."

"Norman-"

"We don't have anything until next week." Norman giggled, cutting the engine and turning to look at her, taking her hand in his. 

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious."

"What about Hannah? Babe, I still breastfeed... and I don't know if I want to be away from her for that long."

"You won't. Rex and Sara are bringing her on Saturday afternoon. That way, we get a little bit of alone time without having to miss her too much."

Lauren blushed and leaned across the console, pressing her forehead to his. "Two nights of uninterrupted sleep? What are we gonna do with ourselves?"

"Uh, well I don't know about you, but I plan on fucking the shit outta my wife and sleeping in." 

A soft laugh escaped from her before Lauren brought her hand up to Norman's cheek and kissed him. "Oh, you better believe I'll be doing both of those things." 

"You have a wife too?!"

"You didn't know? Wow, you're observant." Lauren laughed, loving the feel of him sliding his hand down between her breasts to hold on her waist. 

"Damn, that's too fuckin' hot." 

Lauren sat back and gave his arm a playful nudge before they both got out of the car and met each other at the trunk. Norman opened the back door and unloaded the extra bags he'd packed on his own and Lauren shook her head with a warm smile, biting her lower lip as she watched him step over to the plane waiting in the sun on the other side of the hangar. 

"You look so good right now..." She mused, watching the muscles of his arms and shoulders stain under his shirt. 

"Quit objectifying me." He teased, handing their bags to the attendant waiting for them at the jet's stairs. 

"Never." Lauren smiled when he took her hand and followed her up into the plane and got themselves situated. "So where is it we're running away to?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." 

"Damn you." She laughed, leaning into his shoulder just as the door to the jet was closed and the engines revved. 

The two of them relaxed into their seats and Lauren closed her eyes, falling as closely to sleep as she could for what felt like several hours. She held her hand on Norman's thigh and felt him slip into a deep sleep next to her, his breathing slow and easy and gentle, quiet snores rattling in his throat. The sky outside was a beautiful royal blue and only disrupted by the tiny twinkles of city lights as they grew closer to where ever their destination was and the plane finally began it's decent. Lauren felt her nerves start to flutter in her stomach and carefully sat up next to Norman, waking him from his slumber just a few minutes shy of the tires landing on the tarmac. She looked out at the small, dark airport and still couldn't tell where they'd landed, a smile creeping across her face when Norman stirred and moved his hand up along her spine. 

"Can you tell me now?" She asked softly when he sat up with her and kissed behind her ear. 

"You'll find out soon enough." 

Lauren rolled her eyes and the two of them got up and out of the plane to see a helicopter waiting close by. "I can't fucking believe you." She laughed, swatting at his arm as he giggled at her. 

"We had an amazing time last time, I had to." He said sweetly, handing their bags to the two pilots that waited for them. 

Excitement bubbled in Lauren's stomach as Norman helped her up into the helicopter and they both strapped in, settling back into their seats to enjoy the smooth ride over the glassy Caribbean waters. The aircraft landed on the tiny island they'd visited little more than a year before and Lauren could feel the same feelings of bliss and wonder, choking back a wave of tears when Norman took her hand and walked with her toward the beach house. They were left to their own private company just a few moments later as they sank their toes into the sand and sat down together, holding their arms around one another, as they looked out at the moon's reflection on the water. 

"Man, this is bringin' back some memories." Norman said wistfully, holding his arm around her shoulders as she rest her head on his shoulder. 

"It is... that trip was incredible." Lauren smiled, looking up at him in the dim moonlight. 

"This one will be, too." He returned, turning toward her and slowly moving closer. Lauren's smile grew wider the closer Norman got, her skin nearly trembling when he brought his arm around her waist and pulled her into his body. 

"Every trip we've taken has been." She said against Norman's lips. "So what is it you'd like to do first?" 

"Mm. First, I'd really like to fuck the shit out of my wife." 

Lauren laughed and shook her head after they both got to their feet, pulling him into her body and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I think I remember a line veeeery similar to that from last time." 

"Can you blame me?" He winked, sliding his hands down to her ass and lifting her into his arms. Their lips came together in a long, deep kiss that the both of them lost themselves in as Norman turned and carried her inside, their bodies sinking into the same soft, deep blankets they had all those months ago. "Damn, just look at you." He mused after Lauren slipped out of her shirt. She smiled back and he straightened up above her, running his hand between her breasts and down to her stomach. "Holy shit..." 

"Mmm, what are you waiting for, huh?" Lauren asked, her voice smooth like velvet while she held her hands on his hips. 

"Just takin' you in." 

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, you've got a woman here who's getting awfully impatient."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that patience is a virtue?" Norman returned with a smirk. 

"She did." Lauren smiled back. sliding her hands up to both sides of his neck and pulling him close. "But daughters seldom take that advice." 

"That's reassuring." 

Lauren gave him a soft, smooth laugh and moved one of her hands down along his side and slipped it inside his pants, feeling the delicious thickness of his cock underneath his briefs. Norman dipped down and kissed along the side of Lauren's neck, a soft groan escaping from deep in his belly when she started to slowly stroke him between their bodies. 

"Come on, Norman, don't make me wait." She begged softly, every inch of her skin on fire. His hands ran smoothly along her skin and Norman moved down to wrap his lips around her nipple, teasing her with his tongue while he moved his hand between them and slid it inside the top of her shorts. 

"So impatient." Norman whispered into her skin, a shitty smile spreading across his face. 

"You were the one who said you wanted to fuck the shit out of me, don't even." Lauren giggled as she bit her bottom lip when he looked up at her.

"You're really hungry for it, huh?" He joked when he moved closer and kissed her. 

"You try having a husband that looks like you with a libido like yours and we'll see how you handle it." 

"That shit goes both ways." He smirked, straightening up above her and helping her out of her shorts. He tossed them to the floor and Lauren got up to lean on her elbows in front of him, losing herself in the bright blue of his eyes before he took her hand and pulled her into him. "What do you want me to do?" He whispered as Lauren carefully got up on her knees with him. 

"I could be irritating and ask you to strip for me." Lauren teased. She slowly ran her hand up from Norman's hip and up inside his soft t-shirt to feel the heat of his skin at her fingertips. 

"You don't really wanna see that do you?" Norman asked, lifting his eyebrow in hesitation of her answer. 

"I'd be lying if I said 'no'." She noted, bringing her other hand to hold on his other side and moving the both of them around to feel the ripples of his strong, muscular back. "But I'll spare you." She added with a warm smile as she leaned in to kiss him. 

"Good, because I can't dance for shit." 

"Now wait a second, I believe I would be the judge of that." Lauren smiled, winking at him. 

"You can be such a shit." Norman laughed, lifting his arms as Lauren pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. 

"And just think, that's only ONE of my many endearing qualities." Lauren winked just before Norman swept her up into his arms and pulled her up toward the headboard. "That I will likely pass on to our kid."

"Mm, bring it on." He said smoothly, absently rolling on a condom before he attacked her lips with his own. 

Lauren breathed a laugh into his kiss and quickly opened her legs to him, bringing her arms to hold around his chest. "I want you to make love to me." She finally whispered into his kiss, looking up into his eyes as he slowly moved one of his hands between them. He slipped his hand into her thin lace panties and immediately found her clit, testing her readiness for him when he dipped his fingers inside of her entrance. Hot and slick with her delicious juices, Norman pulled his hand away and sucked on his finger to taste her and Lauren lifted her hips so that he could pull her panties off. He wasted no time leaning in close and kissing her again, centering himself between her legs so that he could bring his thick tip to her entrance and slowly fill her to completion. 

A smooth, low moan escaped from them in unison and Lauren moved her hands up from Norman's stomach to hold on either side of his face, sweeping his hair back to look at him as he slowly worked his hips into hers. He moved his hand down along the smooth skin of her thigh and up to hold her breast, teasing her nipples between his fingers while their kiss grew deeper with every movement he made inside of her. Lauren broke from his kiss and pulled his bottom lip between her teeth as she stretched one of her legs and pulled it toward her chest. Norman lifted himself just enough so that she could rest her leg on his shoulder and held his hand on her calf, the sound of their bodies echoing through the open space around them when he pumped even faster inside of her. 

Lauren held her hand on his on her leg and took his other hand in hers to lace their fingers together, absently playing with the shiny black wedding back on his finger as he leaned back in to kiss her. His tongue slipped between her lips and Lauren let go of him to wrap her arms around his neck, spreading her legs even more for him to press his chest against hers. Her voice escaped from their lips in a long, soft moan, the skin of her chest flushing bright when Norman broke from her kiss and pulled out of her. 

"Come here." He growled, getting to his feet at the side of the bed and holding his hand out for her. Lauren took his hand and moved to get on her knees and bend over in front of him and Norman stopped her, pulling her by her waist to stand with him. He brought his hands down along her hips and picked her up like she weighed nothing, his muscular arms flexed and hard around her as he carefully carried her out of the room. 

"Where're we going?" Lauren whispered in his ear, kissing the small tattoo behind it. He stopped at the door to the patio outside and grabbed a beach towel from the basket next to it, handing it to her before he opened the door and stepped outside. 

"You wanted me to make love to you... so I'm gonna do that on the beach." He breathed in return, his lips nearly engulfing hers when he took his time stepping down off of the patio and into the warm sand.

"If you get sand inside me, I swear I'll slap the shit out of you." Lauren laughed, the smile on her face beaming and bright before Norman set her carefully on her feet so that she could sink her toes in the sand. 

"Mm, I'll try my hardest then." Norman teased. He bent over and laid the large white towel on the ground and pulled Lauren into his arms, slowly kissing his way down her body until he was on his knees, slipping his tongue between the lips of her pussy and teasing her clit. He lifted her leg to rest on his shoulder and Lauren nearly fell over, the feel of his tongue soaking her before he pushed his fingertips inside of her. "You ready for me again?" He asked when he broke from her clit, still running his fingers between her soft, wet lips. 

Lauren simply nodded her answer and Norman laid back and watched her step over him, bringing his hands to hold on her thighs when she got down on her knees to straddle his lap. She buried him deep inside of her, sitting up straight on top of him while the wind caught her hair in a hot, fresh breeze that carried the sweet smells of tropical flowers and saltwater. 

"Jesus Christ..." Norman mused, taking in the sight of her. The lights from the house were dimmed from where they laid on the sand, leaving the faded blue of moonlight to illuminate the beach around them, catching on the light sheen of sweat on their skin from the heat that surrounded them. The soft, warm breeze swept over their skin and blew Lauren's hair over her shoulder before she started to move on top of him, leaning over on top of him and letting her nipples move lightly along his chest. Her lips latched onto his and Norman brought his hands up to hold easily on her waist, goose bumps sweeping over every inch of her at the feel of his fingertips pressing into her skin. She moved her hips in luscious rolls on top of him and let her voice escape from their kiss, moaning hard at the incredible feel of the man she loved more than anything filling every inch she could give him. His skin was soft and damp beneath her, beads of sweat forming with every move she made on top of him and taking his breath away. 

"God, you look so good, baby..." Lauren breathed, breaking from his kiss and holding her hand on his cheek. 

Norman bit at his lip and brought his knees up behind her, sliding his hands down to her hips and letting a low, delicious sounding growl rumble deep in his throat. "I got it made with you." He said, starting to move his hips in unison with hers. "You are so fucking perfect." 

"Mm, stop it." She smiled back, sitting up when he picked up his pace and squeezing herself around him. 

"Fuck!" He growled from between his teeth, tightening his grip on her. "God, I fucking love when you do that!"

"God yes, babe!" Lauren whimpered, her breathing heavy and labored as the hot waves of her release ebbed closer. 

"Shit, I can feel you cummin', sweetheart." Norman returned, his words nearly disappearing in the wind and the sound of the water breaking on the beach. 

Lauren moaned hard and loud, sitting up on top of Norman as her juices gushed out of her. Every inch of him was bliss inside of her, every movement of his thick cock shaking her to her core. Norman pumped hard and fast before he pulled her from on top of him, turning her around so that she could lay down on her side in front of him. He kissed the back of her neck along her shoulder and swept her hair back so that he could nibble on her earlobe, reaching between them as Lauren lifted her leg for him before he slid back inside of her tight, wet pussy. Lauren turned her head to look back at him and brought her hand up to take a small handful of his hair, her lips catching his once again as he pumped hard and deep behind her. 

"I love you." Lauren said weakly, struggling to open her eyes and look into his. "I love you so fucking much." 

"You better be careful with those words, babe. I just might have to marry you." Norman teased. 

"Mm, I just might have to say yes." She moaned lightly, her breath catching in her chest.

Norman slid his hand down the back of her thigh and between Lauren's legs and found her clit, pressing his fingertips into heavenly circles over her as he pumped fast and deep inside of her. Lauren's voice erupted from deep in her belly and she reached behind herself to grab onto Norman's ass to squeeze him tight, bringing her leg up as high as she could as her grips on reality weakened with every hard thrust of his hips. Her juices coated every inch of him the faster her moved and Lauren could hardly hold on any longer as the incredible waves of her release swept over her and took her breath away. 

"Oh go- Norman!" Lauren begged, her eyes nearly rolling back. "Fuck, I love when you make me cum..."

"Holy shit." Norman grunted, slowing himself down to catch his breath. "I love feelin' you cum like that." 

Lauren gave him a warm laugh and carefully moved to lay on her back and bring her arm around him, combing her fingers through his hair. Norman slowly pulled out of her and held himself over her as he moved in close to kiss his way across her chest, his lips giving her relentless goose bumps. Her nipples stood at fierce attention and Norman wrapped his lips around one of them as he slid one of his hands down along her waist and hip and between her legs. Lauren brought her arm back around his neck and pulled him up to kiss him, her other arm slipping between their bodies so that she could wrap her hands around his cock and slowly stroke him. 

"I'm gonna cum any minute..." Norman breathed into her kiss. 

With a wicked smile, Lauren gently pushed Norman back and brought both of her legs up toward her chest as she watched him move closer. She bit at her lip and Norman held the back of her thigh in one hand and his cock in the other, teasing the lips of her pussy with his tip before Lauren reached between her legs and shook her head. 

"Try again." She said smoothly, running her fingers down along her pussy and pressing them into the tight entrance of her ass. 

"Oh fuck yes." Norman said in a low growl as he scooted a little closer and swatted Lauren's hand away. He wasted no time bringing his tip to her ass and slowly pushing inside of her, a long, low moan rumbling out of his throat as he filled her. All of the air left Lauren's lungs and she straightened her legs up to hold her hands behind her knees as Norman worked himself into a delicious rhythm inside her ass, pumping deep and slow at first. Her voice grew louder with every thrust and her eyes fluttered as the ecstasy of her orgasm intensified, sweeping through every last fiber of her and flushing her skin bright and hot. 

"Damn girl, look at you." Norman husked, bringing his hands down to hold tight to her hips. "Just look at all that fucking cum." He mused, grabbing her hand and pulling her up so that she could look down between them. Slick and glistening with her juices, Lauren reached down and took Norman's hand in hers and brought it to her pussy, pressing his fingers into her clit before she led them down to her entrance and pushed him inside of her. 

"Oh my god..." She whimpered, biting hard at her lower lip. Norman looked up at her and brought his hand up to hold along the side of her neck, his eyes laser focused on hers the faster he fucked her. "Holy shit, babe!" Lauren cried out, her voice harsh and desperate as Norman pumped his fingers inside her pussy. 

"You like the way I'm fuckin' you, huh?" He returned, pressing his forehead against her temple.

"Fu- yes! God I love your cock, babe!" Lauren stammered. "Oh my god, baby, I-"

"You gonna cum all over me again?" 

Lauren responded only with a long, heavy moan and reached down to tease her clit, taking her nipple in her other hand and tugging hard on herself. A fierce growl came from deep in Norman's stomach and he backed away from her just enough for him to grab both sides of her hips and pound his own into hers, the sound of their bodies contact like music to both of their ears the closer he brought them to ecstasy. Lauren's moans grew louder with every thrust until she lost her ability to make any sound altogether, her eyes squeezed shut and her chest flushed and heavy as Norman slammed his hips into her ass one last time. She could feel him cum hard inside of her, his muscles flexing against her body before he moved in close to kiss her and brush her sweat damp hair out of her face. 

"Jesus..." He said in a slow, easy exhale as he pulled out of her and watched Lauren sit up and fold her legs beneath herself. "Nah, lay back down." 

"Mm, what more do you want?" Lauren teased, a smirk tugging at her lips when he crawled up to her and kissed his way along the top of her shoulder. 

"I just wanna taste that delicious little pussy of yours real quick." 

"Oh, just real quick, huh?"

"Just real quick." 

Lauren laughed softly as Norman brought his hand to her waist and gently pushed her back to lay down, opening her legs so that he could kiss down the inside of her thigh to her soaking lips. Soft and slick with cum, Norman moaned into the taste of her and teased her with his tongue, licking and flicking her clit to earn himself a weak whimper that fluttered in Lauren's stomach. He dipped his tongue inside of her one last time before he kissed her clit and got back up on top of her, holding his hands just above her shoulders so that he could kiss her hard and deep. Lauren moaned into the taste of herself on his tongue and lips and brought her hands to hold on either side of him, moving them smoothly up his ribs before she wrapped them around his chest once again. Norman brought his arms around her and pulled her up so that we were on their feet again but never broke from her kiss, neither of them wanting to let the other take even the slightest step away. 

"I don't even remember the last time you let me fuck your ass, babe." Norman said softly when he broke from her kiss and kept his forehead pressed to hers. 

"You don't remember that day on set?" She returned, moving her hands smoothly up and down along his back before finally settling them on his ass. 

"Mm. Well now I do." He smiled. "I wouldn't be mad if we did that a little more often. 'Specially if I can't cum inside you for a while." 

"Well I'll just have to keep that in mind then." 

Norman huffed a small laugh and swept her off of her feet like he had on their wedding night and Lauren leaned up to kiss along his cheek as he walked back into the house and into the bedroom. Their bodies sank into the deep, soft blankets and Norman held Lauren's body close in front of him, his arm wrapped around her waist and his face nuzzled in the curve of her neck as they relaxed into one another and lost themselves in the deep, full kind of sleep they hadn't had in months.


	72. Chapter 72

Quiet. 

It was the first thing Lauren noticed when her eyes slowly fluttered open. 

Calm, serene, quiet. 

Norman slept hard and deep next to her, laying on his stomach with his face buried in the soft sheets as his pillow hung precariously on the edge of the bed. Slowly, Lauren pulled herself up and crawled closer to him, bringing her leg over him to straddle herself across the small of his back. She ran her hands up along the strong, smooth muscles of his back and massaged his shoulders, leaning in close behind him and kissing behind his ear as he slowly woke up and opened his eyes. 

"Well hi." He mumbled, his voice harsh and deep with sleep. 

"Good morning." Lauren whispered in his ear, kneading her hands on his shoulders before he carefully turned over underneath her and brought his hands up to hold on her hips. 

"How's my wife this morning?" 

"Mm, well rested." She smiled as she leaned in close and kissed him. "And how's my husband?" 

"How does he feel?" He asked, sliding one of his hands between her legs and bringing his tip to her soft, wet entrance. 

"Certainly feels like he is too." Lauren said smoothly, moving her hips to bury him deep inside of her. 

"Fuck yeah, he is."

Lauren gave him a soft laugh and started to rock her hips on top of him, moving her hands up his chest and pressing her forehead to his. Their lips came together for a long, deep kiss as Lauren moved on top of him, every inch of him thick and filling her to the kind of completion that only he could. Norman moved his hands smoothly up and down along either side of Lauren's body and the feel of his touch was like electricity along her skin, buzzing through every last nerve in her body and taking her breath away. She broke from his kiss and sat up on top of him as she bit her lip at the sight of him, his skin warm and glowing in the morning sun pouring in through the windows. 

"Damn." Lauren smiled, taking his hands in hers and lacing their fingers together. 

"What?"

"If you could see how fucking handsome you look right now..." 

"Oh stop." He blushed, holding her hands tight in his before bringing his knees up behind her. 

Lauren leaned forward and down on top of him as she kissed along his jaw and held her forehead gently against his temple. "Come on honey, make me cum." She whispered into his cheek, holding her hand on his cheek before sliding it down to hold on his chest. 

Norman gave her a low, delicious groan and slowly lifted his knees behind her before he started to move beneath her, working his hips into hers and making sure to bury himself deep with every thrust. Lauren squeezed herself around him the faster he moved and the volume coming from his throat only intensified, the sound of him sending waves of goose bumps across Lauren's skin. Her nipples stood at hard attention and Norman took one of them between his fingers to tease her, still holding his other hand tight to her hip as he bounced her in his lap. 

"Be careful." Lauren said with a soft giggle. "I haven't pumped yet."

Norman returned with a quiet laugh of his own before he stopped and sat up with her, holding his arms around her hips and his hands on her ass. With a swift movement, Norman picked Lauren up and moved their bodies so that he could hold himself above her and leaned down to kiss his way down her chest and back up to her shoulder. Lauren combed her fingers through his hair and a soft moan slipped from between her lips while Norman adjusted his weight on top of her, working himself into a perfect rhythm inside of her. Every movement he made was deep and satisfying, sending waves of chills across Lauren's skin. 

Her juices coated him and dripped from their hot, delicious connection as Norman reached between them and teased her clit, moving his fingers in tight, quick circles. Lauren reached up to hold her hands on either side of Norman's face and pulled him in close, opening her legs even wider for him the deeper he thrust inside of her. Moans escaped softly from Lauren's lips before Norman nearly engulfed them with his own, tasting every part of her mouth he could when he slipped his tongue into her lips. The heat of her orgasm crept steadily into Lauren's chest and she could feel herself start to blush and a sheen of sweat start to bead on her skin, holding Norman even tighter as the volume of her voice grew louder and louder. 

"Oh my fucking god, Norman!" Lauren cried out past his kiss. 

"I got your tight little pussy, huh, baby?" 

"Fuck yes, you do!" 

Her voice was weak and full of need, echoing through the empty space of the room around them in unison with Norman's. Their moans and deep gasps for breath like a perfect symphony to match the unrivaled ecstasy they could give to one another. Norman huffed a loud groan and quickly pulled out of her and backed away, sitting up on his heels and watching as Lauren reached down to run her fingers along her wet, tingling lips. 

"Holy shit, you're fuckin' hot. Jesus Christ." He growled, stroking himself as Lauren dipped her fingers inside her entrance. "Fuck, let me taste that." He added, grabbing her wrist and pulling her fingers to his lips to suck on them. 

"You like the taste of me?" Lauren teased, carefully getting herself up onto her knees in front of him and wrapping her hand around his cock. 

"If that isn't obvious by now..." Norman joked, taking a step closer and pressing his forehead against hers as she laughed. 

Lauren gave his arm a playful jab and Norman laughed with her, leaning forward to plant his lips on hers once again. She moved her hand along him in slow, smooth strokes and Norman's voice left him in deep moans, his hands grabbing for her waist before he finally broke from her kiss to look at her. 

"Turn around for me." He said softly, taking a small step back. 

Lauren did as he asked and leaned over in front of him. She looked back at him from over her shoulder and bit her bottom lip at the sight of him, reaching around to slide her hand down along her side and giving her ass a tight squeeze for him. Norman groaned behind her and a wicked smile spread across her face when he took a small step forward and kept his eyes glued to her. 

"Shit..." He said under his breath, biting his lip. Lauren gave in to a low, smooth laugh and gave her ass a loud slap for him, arching her back into the bed beneath her and letting a moan escape from between her lips when Norman shook his head at her. "Jesus fucking Christ, babe." Norman growled, finally bringing his hand to her hip and gave her slap himself. 

"Come on, honey." Lauren said, taking his arm in her hand and pulling him closer. "Make me cum like you did last night." 

"Like I did last night, huh?" 

"Mmm, yes please." 

Norman gave Lauren's ass another hard, playful slap and brought his tip to the lips of her pussy, teasing her and finally slowly pushing himself deep inside her soaking walls. "Damn..." He groaned, bringing his knee up to the side of the bed to anchor himself behind her. 

"Holy shit, you're big...." She said breathlessly, choking on the heavy wave of bliss sweeping over her as he moved hard and deep inside of her. The sound of their skin's contact echoed through the space around them and Lauren bit hard on her bottom lip, tightening herself around every inch of him.

"You like my big as fuckin' dick, huh?" 

"God yes, I do!" She moaned, closing her eyes and struggling to hold herself up. 

"Fuck yeah, babe, you keep that up!" Norman growled as she gushed her hot, slick juices all over him. Lauren returned with a long, lust-filled moan into the blankets beneath her and her body started to tremble, Norman's touch sending shockwaves through every last nerve ending she had. His hand once again came down hard on her ass and Lauren tossed her hair back over shoulder and looked at him. She bit hard on her lip and Norman reached for her shoulder to hold her tight, pumping his hips hard and fast into hers as Lauren quickly succumbed to the throes of ecstasy. "Holy shit, move." He huffed, taking a sudden step back. 

"Tell me what you want, baby..." Lauren struggled to say, slowly turning onto her side and looking up at him. 

"I want you up there." He said simply, pointing at the headboard. "On your back."

With a wicked smirk pulling at her lips, Lauren took her time moving backward toward the headboard and watch Norman's eyes devour her, a fresh, hot wave of need sweeping over her skin and giving her goose bumps until he crawled back onto the bed and made his way toward her. He kissed his way up her legs and stopped just below her hip to hove just above her soaking, tingling lips, bringing his hand up to run his fingers between them. He pressed them inside of her and quickly brought his lips down to take her clit between his lips and teased her, his tongue moving in delicious twists and pulses to drive Lauren's senses wild. 

"Damn you taste good." Norman breathed into her skin, bringing both of his hands up to the curves of her knees and moving to center himself on top of her. Lauren just smiled and pulled her legs up into her chest and watched him move in close, resting her legs on his shoulders as he brought his thick tip to her entrance and filled every inch of her. 

"Oh my goooood." Lauren said softly at the feel of him, sliding her hands up along his arms to hold on either side of his face.

"Feels good, huh?"

"You feel amazing, baby." 

Norman gave in to a devious smile and worked himself into a delicious rhythm inside of her, making sure to bury himself as deep as he could with every smooth thrust of his hips. Lauren held tight to him as her voice left her in light, breathless moans, escaping from her lips before Norman pressed his own to hers and slipping his tongue between them to taste her kiss. He brought one of his hands down to run along the lean muscles of her leg and slid it between their bodies to find her clit and Lauren moaned hard into his kiss, his fingers moving in heavenly circles around her. 

"Damn, babe, you're close, I can feel it." He said softly, breaking from her kiss and nuzzling his face into hers. 

"Mm, god yes I am..." Lauren whimpered lightly, struggling to open her eyes to look at him. Waves of euphoric heat swept through her and stole the breath from her lungs and Lauren pulled Norman closer, hugging him tight against her as her hot, slick cum gushed out of her, coating their thighs. "GOD! NORMAN!"

"Fuck yeah, Lauren!" He returned loudly, quickly picking himself up and looking down between them. "Look at all that fucking cum..." He mused, still moving hard and fast inside of her. 

"Holy shit..." She gasped, grabbing one of her breasts and reaching for Norman's hand and squeezing him tight. 

"FUCK! GET UP!" Norman said with a loud, rough voice, slapping the outside of her thigh and quickly pulling out of her. Lauren struggled to pull herself up, as her orgasm weighed heavily on her body, the waves of her release still sweeping over her and stealing her ability to concentrate on anything. "Give me your mouth." He growled, moving toward her as she finally got herself up on her hands and knees in front of him. Norman reached for her and pulled her close, a long, heavy moan rumbling deep in his belly when she wrapped her mouth around his cock and moaned hard into the taste of him. His head fell back and Lauren worked him quickly with her mouth, stroking him with one of her hands and watching as his body started to tremble in front of her. A proud smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and Norman finally fell back into bed, his hands grabbing for Lauren before she came up between his legs and engulfed him once again. 

"Ready for me to choke on you a little bit?" Lauren asked smoothly, moving her hands along his strong thighs and kissing across his hip. 

"Oh my god, please." Norman begged with hardly more than a breathless whisper. 

With a wicked grin, Lauren took him back in her mouth and buried him deep in her throat. Her gag reflex shook and vibrated on his thick tip and Norman could hardly stand it, his skin hot and glistening with sweat as he started to slowly move his hips beneath her. His hands moved down so that he could mess them through her hair and he held her tight, keeping all of his cock buried deep in her throat until he couldn't anymore, his hot, delicious cum nearly exploding into the back of Lauren's throat before she pulled away and swallowed hard for him. 

Lauren sat up in front of him and took a few deep breathes to replenish the air in her lungs and watched Norman do the same, his skin flushed bright cross his chest and up to his cheeks. Slowly, she leaned forward and crawled into his arms and Norman brought his arm around her, hugging her tight and touching his forehead to hers. 

"It's so good to get away with you." Lauren said softly as she moved her hand smoothly up and down Norman's stomach.

"We're about to start doin' a lotta that. I've got a bunch of conventions coming up." 

"I saw that. It'll be a nice change of pace from as of late. We've been way too domesticated since Hannah was born." 

"You know what I also did..." Norman added, giving her a shit-eating grin. 

"Oh god. What?" 

"So, you know Sean, right?" 

"Which one?" 

"Convention manager Sean."

"Yeah...?"

"So, a little bird at AMC told me they're looking at a convention contract with you."

"Oh shit..." Lauren said with a smile, nodding her head. 

"Should that happen, which I'm sure it will, would you wanna use Sean as your con manager?" 

"You really think I'll need a manager? People don't even know me..." 

"Yet... Babe, trust me, you'll need one. You haven't seen yourself on set like I have. Andy wasn't kidding when he said you'd be a new show favorite. People are gonna fucking love you. And, it'll be a one stop shop for fans to get their shit signed by the both of us. I just know they're gonna wanna get couple photos." 

Lauren's cheeks flushed bright and hot and she covered her face with her hand before Norman's took her wrist and pulled it away, kissing her temple and down to her cheek. 

"It's so cute the way you blush like that." He said with a breathy laugh, carefully untangling himself from her and getting up on his feet at the side of the bed. 

"It's so cute the way you do literally anything." Lauren returned as she winked and sat up just in front of him. 

"Sounds like we're just a couple of cute people who happened to find each other." Norman smiled, taking her hands in his and twisting the two sparking bands on her left hand. 

"You're the best decision I've ever made."

Norman's smile beamed wide and bright and he leaned down to kiss her, pulling her up with him and wrapping his arms around her. Their lips moved in smooth waves together and Lauren slipped her tongue between Norman's lips to taste him, her hands gliding across his smooth skin until she took a step back. Norman let his hands fall to his sides and Lauren turned around in front of him so that he could watch her walk away and pulled out one of the bikini's he'd packed all on his own, not surprised in the slightest when he stepped up right behind her and attacked the curve of her neck and shoulder with his lips. 

"Less than ten minutes and you already want more, huh?" She laughed as she held her hands on his arms wrapped around her waist and looked at him from over her shoulder. 

"Can you blame me?" He asked, turning with her so that they could see their naked reflections in the tall mirror across the room. "Just look at you." 

Lauren blushed again and strained to turn and kiss him over her shoulder, finally breaking away from his hold and working to untangle the straps to the bikini she knew was his favorite. Norman sat down on the bed and watched her closely, his breath catching in his chest when she bent over in front of him to step into the bottoms of her bathing suit. 

"Damn..." He breathed, leaning back on one of his hands and bringing the other to start stroking himself at the sight of her. 

Lauren turned to look at him and couldn't help but let a small laugh escape, tying the ties of her bikini top and taking a step toward him. "You just can't help yourself, can you?" 

"Mm, fuck no, I can't." He returned before he bit at his bottom lip when Lauren took another step closer and got down on her knees in front of him. 

"Well then, maybe I should help you out a little bit." 

Norman gave her a small nod and kept his hand wrapped tight around his cock, watching her come even closer. He moved his legs apart so that Lauren could bring herself between them and kiss along the insides of his thigh and slide her hands up to hold her arms around his hips, never letting her eyes leave his when she started to tease one of his balls with her tongue. 

"Damn..." Norman said weakly, bringing his free hand down to hold along her cheek. "You look too fucking good." 

Lauren gave in to a warm, proud smile and kissed her way up the entire length of his cock, watching his breath catch in his chest when she took his tip between her lips. Norman stroked himself a little faster and harder and groaned softly at the feel of her tongue teasing his tip, every breath he took becoming deeper and more urgent for his need for release. 

"Come on sweetheart, I know you wanna cum all over of me." Lauren said smoothly, sliding her hand down to gently squeeze his balls. 

"All over your fucking chest, babe..." He breathed just before Lauren straightened up. She bit hard at her bottom lip and gave Norman a wicked smile, slowly pulling the fabric covering her breasts to either side of her chest and earning a low, gritty moan from deep in Norman's stomach. "Please tell me you're about to do what I think you're about to do..." He asked, his voice begging. 

"Oh, I'm definitely about to." Lauren returned, leaning closer so that his cock fit perfectly between her breasts. She brought her hands up so that her breasts could hug him and Norman groaned once again, watching her start to stroke him with her chest and starting to move his hips with her. 

"Holy shit..." He hissed, taking a handful of her hair and picking up the pace of his hips. Lauren moaned along with him and watched Norman lose himself, each move he made more urgent than the last until he finally pulled back and stood up. She looked up at him and held her hands on Norman's hips while he stroked his cock hard and fast in front of her, desperate for his release and holding his hand tight at the curve of Lauren's neck. His voice left him in smooth, deep moans along with Lauren's as she begged him to cum for her, his skin hot and trembling at her touch as she gently squeezed his ass, wanting nothing but to see him fall into the throes of his orgasm. 

"Come on babe, give me that cum." She begged, sliding one of her hands up to tease his balls. 

"Fuck! Here I c- come!" Norman husked, his voice strained and sharp just before his cum came out in thick, hot ropes all over Lauren's breasts, dripping slowly down between them before Lauren took his cock in her hand and wrapped her lips around him. 

She moaned smoothly into the taste of him and slowly moved along every inch of his cock while Norman struggled to catch his breath, his body nearly shaking in front of her as the waves of his orgasm slowly receded. Looking up at him, Lauren slowly wiped up Norman's cum from her skin and took her time licking it off of her fingers, getting back up on her feet before Norman took her body in his arms and hugged her tight. 

"You're the best decision I ever made, too." Norman said softly in Lauren's ear, kissing the tattoo of his initial just behind it. 

Lauren smiled and took a small step back, handed him his bathing suit and turned for the door, leaving him to put the and walking out into the bright, hot sun. The sand was warm under her feet and the air was hot and thick with the scent of sea salt and tropical flowers as Lauren stood on the beach with her toes just barely touching the water. She looked out at the bright blue tropical waters and turned her face to the sun to feel the fierce heat on her skin and the wind blew her hair over her shoulders, rustling the branches of the trees behind her and carrying the fresh scents of flowers and saltwater. The soft sound of a camera shutter went off from somewhere behind where she stood and Lauren turned to see Norman standing a handful of yards away with his camera held up and aimed directly at her. He gave her a warm, beaming smile as she did the same and blushed, both of them somehow falling under the same spell of thought, wondering how they could ever be this fortunate to have found something as beautiful as they had. 

Joining her a moment later, Norman took Lauren's hand and they slowly lowered themselves to sit down together, burying their toes in the sand to watch the easy waves of water and wonder what grand things life had waiting. 

 

********** EPILOGUE **********

 

The air was hot and dry, just the way she remembered it. Like she had never left, although thankful she had, the lights and sounds of Vegas were all the same. The shouts and laughter, the whoops and hollers, the flashes of light bulbs and gaudy neon signs. Of course a place like Vegas is hard to forget, especially after nearly ten years of living in it. But time had done it's part to dull the painful memories that had somehow survived, all of which somehow weighing on Lauren's shoulders when her feet hit the sidewalk in front of the MGM Grand. 

"Mommy, how come- how come there's all these lights?" Hannah's sweet voice asked, holding tight to Lauren's hand and bouncing her way toward the front doors of the hotel.

"Because this city is ridiculous, honey." Lauren laughed, struggling to keep up with the five year old who was nearly dragging her inside. "Hannah, stop, please. Mommy's tired and we need to get our bags." 

"What's ridless mean, mommy?" Hannah asked, her blue eyes big and bright when she looked up and brought her hands up to hold on Lauren's stomach. 

"Ri-dic-u-lous means silly, sweetheart." Lauren returned sweetly, turning and taking the bag from the driver who had called out her name. "Hannah, honey, can you take your bag please?" She added, tightening her grip on Hannah's hand and pulling her gently so that she would turn around. Hannah turned around and hopped up to the driver, her smile wide and adorable when he gave her a high five and helped her put her back pack on. Lauren mouthed a 'thank you' in his direction and turned back toward the doors, feeling every muscle in her body ache with every step she took as she tried to ignore the cameras pointed in her direction and the shouts calling for her attention. 

"Excuse me miss, but I don't believe you're in any condition to be carrying such a heavy bag." A light whisper said just as a pair of arms came from behind her and wrapped around her waist. 

"Excuse me sir, but I am happily married." Lauren laughed, a wave of goose bumps sweeping over her skin. 

"DADDY!!" Hannah shouted, jumping up and down and bolting up to hug her arms around his leg. 

"Hey kiddo!" Norman returned, making his voice sound high pitched and earning the kind of laughter from their daughter that Lauren couldn't get enough of. "Were you good for mommy on your flight?"

"Yeah, I was. But mommy got mad 'cause- 'cause I laughed a lot when the man behind us farted." Hannah giggled as Norman slid his hands down from around Lauren and knelt down to her level. 

"The guy behind you, huh?" 

"Yeah, it was loud." Hannah laughed again, stepping closer to him when Norman held his hands on either side of her. 

"Are you sure it wasn't you?" He joked, pretending to be hushed like they were keeping it from Lauren. 

"It wasn't me!" She said loudly, shaking her hand and laughing even harder when Norman started to tickle her stomach. He planted a playful kiss on her cheek and Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck before he brought his strong arm around her to pick her up and stand up straight.

"How're you doin'?" Norman asked quietly, pulling Lauren into his free arm and kissing her temple. 

"Tired and fat." Lauren complained, frowning playfully and looking down at the large ball that her stomach had turned into. 

"You're not fat. Hannah, is mommy fat?" 

"Noooo!" Hannah cheered, her arms shooting up into the air. "Mommy has a baby in her belly!"

"WHAT?!" Norman gasped, taking a step back to look at Lauren with one hand resting on her stomach and the other underneath it. "She does?!"

"Yeaaaahhhh!"

"You mean to tell me she's got.... A BABY IN THERE?!"

"Daddy, you know that!" She laughed, putting her hands on both of his cheeks and squeezing them together. 

"Well, who put it there? Do you know?"

"You did, silly!"

"Alright, alright, enough with the early birds and bees talk, can we go eat? Momma's hungry and tired." Lauren interjected, taking a step closer and kissing Hannah's cheek as she continued to laugh. 

"You're always tired." Hannah said, forcing herself to frown. 

"Yeahhhh, you're always tired." Norman added, giving her a playful wink. 

"Well, we'll talk when either of you are almost nine months pregnant." Lauren teased as Norman gave her a playful pinch at the back of her neck and picked up her bag. "Speaking of, we gotta be reaaaaally careful this weekend, contractions are closer than they were yesterday."

"Already? You've still got a couple of weeks yet, right?"

"Yeah, well, we both know how that little turd doesn't always listen, why would this one be any different?" She complained with a smile, planting both of her hands on her back to ease the pain radiating down her spine and into her hips. 

"You hear that, she called you a turd." He said to Hannah before he helped her onto his shoulders. 

"Mommy, I'm not a turd!" She said loudly, her voice carrying in the open space of the hotel lobby. 

Cameras and phones from handfuls of people went up around them and flashes of light went off before Lauren waved to the crowd building around them, trying to act like it didn't annoy her. Norman did the same as Hannah gleefully waved and shouted her greeting to everyone around them, the delight in her eyes at the attention too cute for Lauren to rightfully handle. She smiled at the sound of Hannah's voice as Norman led her through the crowd with their laughing daughter on his shoulders until they finally made their way into an elevator for a much needed moment of quiet. 

Lauren looked over at the man she'd married and the child they shared playing with his hair and smiled, bringing her hands to hold on her stomach when the baby gave her a fierce kick in her rib. She took a step closer and Norman brought his arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead before she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hannah, honey, do you know where you are right now?"

"A elevator." Hannah answered with pride, pulling Norman's hair into a pony tail. 

Norman smiled and kissed Lauren again, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together. 

"That's right, but this one is special. Do you want to know why?" Lauren asked her after she broke from Norman's kiss, looking up at the precious smile on her face. 

"Yeah!"

"This elevator is where mommy and daddy met." She said happily as Hannah leaned forward with her arms out. 

"Sweetheart, if mommy holds you, that baby might fall out and daddy's not prepared for that." Norman laughed, helping Hannah off of his shoulders so that he could hold her between himself and Lauren. 

"Oh, we don't want that." Hannah said, her tone serious as she shook her head. 

"No, we don't." Lauren quipped, taking a step closer and giving her a kiss. 

"We have to wait 'cause- 'cause you have to go to the hospital." Hannah added, pointing at her belly and leaning down out of Norman's arms. "Baby, you can't come out yet!"

"You tell 'em!" Lauren laughed before Hannah got back up and rest her head on Norman's shoulder. 

"Mommy, when can we see if it's a boy or a girl?" Hannah asked with too much sadness in her voice. 

"Not until they're born, sweetheart."

"But whyyy?" She whined, Norman joining her with sad eyes and jutting his bottom lip out just to add to the guilt he'd already been piling on since she'd decided to keep the gender a secret. 

"Because mommy is evil!" Lauren joked, bringing her hands up and attacking Hannah's stomach with tickles and her cheek with playful kisses. 

"But I wanna know now!" Hannah pouted after she forced herself to stop laughing and buried her face in Norman's shoulder. 

Lauren shook her head and slid her hands down the front of her belly just as another contraction took a strong, fierce hold of her, knocking the wind out of her before she took Norman's hand and squeezed as tight as she could.

"Mommy?" Hannah asked, her expression immediately worried and tears building in her eyes when Lauren leaned forward and started to groan into the agony of a contraction. 

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart." Norman whispered, setting Hannah down on her feet just as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. 

Shockwaves of pain ripped through every muscle in Lauren's body and she carefully stepped out of the elevator, breathing heavily into the searing hot contraction before Norman rushed to her side and dropped her bag to the floor. 

"Is this it?" He asked softly, holding his hand gently on her stomach. Hannah stood uneasily just a few steps ahead and Lauren struggled to nod her head 'yes', looking up at the sweet look of worry on Hannah's face and nearly crying at how much she loved her. "Alright, well, we've got your bag all ready." Norman joked, turning to take Hannah's hand. "Come on sweetheart, let's go help mommy have a baby."

"Mommy, are you okay?" Hannah asked uneasily, a tear slipping down her cheek. 

"I will be, I promise." Lauren smiled, reaching down and lifting Hannah's chin so that she could look at her. "Don't cry, baby, today is a good day." She said, taking another sharp breath into another contraction before they moved back into the elevator and out to the dark SUV still sitting in the car port. 

The three of them were loaded into the car in near record time before they were swept into traffic, arriving to the hospital a short time later as Lauren started to contract yet again, worrying if she would even make it to a delivery room when the urge to push dominated every instinct and thought she had. Norman rushed to help Lauren out of the car before he grabbed Hannah out of her seat and shuffled them into the emergency room doors, the people in the waiting room watching wide-eyed as two celebrities and their child walked into the lobby. Time few like a whirlwind as Lauren tried to relax and count into each breath with very contraction, ignoring the trip up to the delivery suite and vaguely catching Norman's words as he spoke to someone over the phone. Hannah held her arms tight around Norman's neck and Lauren hated to see the look of fear and worry painted on her precious little face, nearly crying when she rubbed her eyes and sniffed away the tears building in her beautiful blue eyes. Nurses zipped around to make sure Lauren was comfortable, strapping monitors around her belly and leaving her to feel the intoxicating effects of the painkillers now coursing through her veins. 

"Hannah." Lauren said with a gentle smile when she caught her attention. "Come here." 

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked carefully when she stepped up to the side of Lauren's bed. Lauren moved over and Norman picked her up to sit her on his lap on the side of the bed, kissing the back of her head before she leaned forward to wrap her arms around Lauren's neck and kiss her cheek. 

"I'm gonna be just fine." Lauren smiled, pressing her forehead gently to Hannah's. "You know what?" 

"What?"

"Your daddy and I have already been through this." She offered, taking one of Norman's and one of Hannah's hands and placing them both on the hard, sore ball of her stomach. 

"You did?" Hannah asked with wide, curious eyes.

"We did." Lauren said with a proud nod. "And you wanna know what happened?"

Hannah waited and silently nodded her head, the smile on her face infectious and full of excitement. 

"We got you, sweetheart." Norman said sweetly, pinching gently on one of Hannah's cheeks. 

"You did?!" 

"We did." Lauren smiled. She looked up at Norman and fell even deeper in love with him, wishing he could understand the spell he had on her. 

"Daddy?" Hannah asked softly looking up at him and then over at Lauren. 

"Whattie?"

"Can I stay here with you and mommy?"

"Honey, you don't want to be in here to watch." Lauren explained as easily as she could, bringing her hand to hold on Hannah's cheek. "But, I promise, one of those nice nurs-" She started before her words were cut short by a soft knock on the door. 

"Dad? Lauren?" A deep, casual voice asked into the room just before Mingus peaked past the corner. 

"Oh my gosh, hi!" Lauren said excitedly when he stepped further into the room and Hannah jumped off the side of the bed, running up to jump up and down in front of him. 

"MINGUS!!" She shouted joyfully as he smiled and leaned over to scoop her up in his arms and hug her tight. 

"Hi cutie!" He said into her cheek before he gave her quick kiss. 

"This is a surprise, what are you doin' out here?" Lauren asked before she sucked in a sharp breath at the heavy, tight pull of another contraction deep in her hips. 

"There's a magazine thing down at the Cosmopolitan my mom got me into and dad told me you guys were down here for another convention."

"Which I warned him about." Lauren deadpanned, pointing at her stomach and giving him a playful look of annoyance. 

"I thought we'd be okay." Norman shrugged, leaning forward and kissing her. 

Pressure started to push heavily on Lauren's hips and she tried to make herself comfortable while Mingus entertained Hannah and Norman checked his phone, failing miserably before another nurse walked into the room with a doctor just behind her. Aching and already exhausted, Lauren leaned back in bed, taking Norman's hand and squeezing as she took slow, deep breaths to try to ease the painful pressure. 

"Mrs. Reedus, looks like you might be just about ready, huh?" The doctor asked cheerfully, stepping into view and offering his hand to her. "I'm Dr. Baldwin." He smiled.

"Lauren, please." She returned, her voice strained and her chest flushed bright and red. "I certainly feel ready." She complained. Lauren brought her hand to hold on the side of her painful stomach and looked over at Hannah who was now watching her with pained curiosity, the same worry crossing her face from earlier and breaking Lauren's heart. 

"Well, I think it's time we get this show on the road, then." Dr. Baldwin said easily, looking over at Mingus with Hannah in his arms hugging him tight and resting her head on his shoulder. 

Lauren took a deep breath and Mingus stepped up toward her, leaning down so that she could kiss his cheek. Hannah's face grew beet red and tears streamed down her face before Mingus let her down to hug Lauren long and tight. Lauren's heart broke and she carefully pulled away from her, brushing her soft blonde curls out of her face and wiping her tears away. 

"I'll see you in a little bit, okay?" Lauren said softly, pressing her forehead to Hannah's again. 

"I wanna stay here." Hannah cried weakly, rubbing at her eye. 

"I know, honey, but... it's safer if you wait with Mingus."

"Tell you what." Norman added, reaching to hold his hand on Hannah's back and catching her attention. "I promise, when momma's all done and baby gets here, I'll come out there myself and get you... And I'm sure if you ask real nice, Mingus'll take you to get some snacks too." 

A slight smile tugged at the corner of Hannah's mouth and Lauren kissed her cheek, watching Norman do the same before Mingus took her hand and left with Hannah holding tight to his. 

"I could faint at that look on her face." Lauren said when she looked up at Norman and swiped away the tear rolling down her cheek. 

"We did a good job with her, didn't we?" Norman returned with a small, proud smile. He leaned forward and kissed her, taking her breath away just seconds before another contraction started. 

Lauren broke from him and took a harsh, deep breath, trying to adjust to the heavy pressure in her hips begging her to start pushing. 

"You ready?" He asked, standing up just as the doctor approached with all of his protective uniform on. 

Lauren nodded her answer and swallowed hard at the knot forming in her throat, taking Norman's hand while the staff around them went about getting into their places and setting up her room for deliver. 

"Alright, Lauren, what do you say?" Dr. Baldwin asked, pulling a stool with him after her feet were put up in the stirrups and her bed was adjusted beneath her. 

"I say I'm tired of being pregnant." She complained, taking a slow deep breath and squeezing Norman's hand. 

"Good enough for me, let's get this party started."

***

"Well, was it worth it?" Norman asked softly, standing in the middle of the room, holding the bundle of blanket that was wrapped around their tiny infant. 

"You have no idea." Lauren smiled as she laid on her side watching him sway slowly. "Mark it down, July 16th, third best day ever."

"So marked. Feelin' okay?" 

"I feel amazing." She returned softly. Norman looked back at her and stepped up to her bed before he perched himself next to her, lowering his arms so that she could see the perfect little being they'd created together. 

"You don't feel weak? Woozy? Like you might pass out?"

"Babe, I feel good. Really good." Lauren said as she brought her arm up to move her hands slowly along the top of their baby's head. "Plus, they're monitoring me. They'd be able to tell it's happening before it was too late." 

"Well, anything changes and we're calling a nurse." He said with caution, leaning back after she moved over and sat up. 

"Okay, DAD." She joked, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. 

"So, what do you think?" He asked. 

"I think we make cute babies." 

"I agree... but we also need to name this kid." 

Lauren smiled and looked over at him, a small laugh escaping from her. "Well, I chose Hannah's name. I think it's your turn." 

"What do you think, huh?" He asked, looking down with a sweet smile and kissing the baby's forehead. "What if we named him after your old man?"

"And give the man an even bigger complex than he already has?" Lauren asked him with her eyebrows raised. "You think two names starting with an 'R' would even sound okay? Rex Reedus?"

"You don't like it?"

"Sounds like a superhero's name."

"Every kid I know would kill for a name like that."

"I don't know, babe, it sounds a little silly." 

"Okay... what if... we used your maiden name, then? Something like Grayson or something like that."

Lauren looked back up at him and smiled, giving him a small nod. "You remember when we were choosing Hannah's name? The name you chose if we had a boy?"

"Uhh.... No?"

"You suggested Dean. How about that for his middle name?"

Norman gave her a warm smile and she relaxed into his arms, watching the precious baby in his arms yawn and close his eyes. 

"You are so perfect." Norman said softly when he turned to press his lips to Lauren's forehead. 

"Even six years later?" 

"Especially six years later." He returned. Lauren blushed and looked up to kiss him, breaking away from him when he moved to hand her the baby. "Think you're ready for Hurricane Hannah?" 

Lauren laughed and gave an exaggerated sigh, giving him a small nod when he got up and walked around the end of her bed. He was gone a moment later while Lauren sat with her son resting easily in her lap, his eyes big and wide as he took in his surroundings. 

"Hi, sweet boy." She said sweetly, taking Grayson's tiny hands in her own. "Thank you for coming early. Not that you aren't worth more than the universe, but I was gettin' pretty tired of luggin' you around all the time."

Grayson stared at her, completely transfixed in whatever blobs he was seeing and Lauren's heart melted. He looked so much like his father it didn't seem fair. From his adorable little button nose to the soft line of his upper lip, she couldn't help but let a tear slip down her cheeks just before he started to fuss. Smiling at the sight of him needing the closeness of his mother, she carefully pulled him up and nestled him against her breast, helping him latch to her nipple and watching blissfully as he ate. A soft knock came to the door a little while later and she looked over to see her husband's bright smile peak around the corner, Hannah joining him from where she sat on his shoulders. 

"Who let these hooligans in?" Lauren asked with a playful laugh when Hannah's smile grew wider. 

"I found this kid outside runnin' around and causin' all kinds of trouble, you wanna keep her?" Norman joked, stepping around the corner and helping Hannah down off his shoulders for her to run up to the side of Lauren's bed. 

"I don't know, we already have this one, do we really need another one?"

"Well, here's the thing, she's a package deal with the tall one." 

"Alright well, at least they're cute." Lauren laughed and shook her head just as Grayson broke away from her and she carefully moved to lay him in her lap. Norman lifted Hannah up and sat down next to Lauren with her in his lap and Lauren leaned over to kiss her cheek. "See, told you it was a good day."

"So who's this one?" Mingus asked, planting himself on the side of the bed and leaning over to look. 

"This one is Grayson." Lauren smiled, kissing Mingus's cheek and looking down at Hannah. "Hannah, honey, this is your little brother. What do you think?" 

"You mean you had a boy?" Hannah asked softly with her big, bright blue eyes. 

"I did. Isn't he cute?" 

Hannah smiled and Lauren carefully put Grayson in her arms, letting her hold him and watching her kiss his forehead. 

"He looks like you. " Lauren said easily, watching Hannah quietly talk to her brother.

"He's cuter."

"Takes after his old man." She smiled as she looked up at Norman and relaxed into him, pressing her lips to his while she sat with the family she couldn't live without. She was too in love with everything the man holding her had given her. From the first night of unexpected bliss to this moment right here, Norman had been the to answer to everything she'd been looking for. 

He had given her life a sense of renewal and new opportunities she never imagined she could have. A new kind of love that felt deeper and made her feel like a whole person, like someone who mattered. Like someone who made a difference. She had become a formidable character in the show everyone still loved him for and that same role had carried her into others even after the series finale had aired, keeping the both of them busy in the best way after they promised to always be part of each other's work, whether behind the scenes or a part of them. But most importantly, Norman had given her two of the most precious humans she could imagine and a step-son she loved like one of her own. He'd shown her what real, genuine love felt like and had never let her lose sight of it. With every look, with every kiss, with every night of ecstasy, Lauren could feel her heart latch on to Norman's even tighter. No matter what was going on around them, no matter how busy they could be or what chaos was trying to pull them apart, he was always right there. Showing her how beautiful and grand life could be.


End file.
